Mass Effect A New Era
by scholasticsamurai
Summary: The Reapers have been defeated and the galaxy begins to rebuild, but there's always trouble brewing somewhere. Several old species begin to assert their presence on the citadel as the political landscape begins to shift. The galaxy is changing and several youths will bear witness to the new era and perhaps aid in shaping what is to come...with a little help from their elders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Baby and the Battlemaster

"Secure the perimeter! Don't let the krogan-"

A well aimed blast from an M-11 Wraith shotgun was more than enough to silence the Cerberus trooper who quickly slumped to the ground as the krogan wielding it continued his advance into the facility. A small army of troopers and engineers were actively attempting to bring him down or at the very least slow him down. As the intruder surveyed the battlefield, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. This was going to be fun.

Drax was a krogan who enjoyed a good fight, which wasn't unusual for his people, but there were also several details that made him a bit of an anomaly when it came to the krogan. The first was the fact that he was a battlemaster, a dying breed among the krogan. However, with the genophage now cured, there could possibly be a resurgence of their kind in a few generations. He was also a man with no clan nor a desire to join one. He'd left his home planet of Tuchanka centuries earlier and had only returned once since. Like many krogan he'd returned to his home world after Urdnot Wrex and Commander Shepard had succeeded in curing the genophage. He'd wanted to see for himself whether or not his brethren had truly been cured of their curse and also surmise whether Wrex would truly be able to lead them to a new era of prosperity. The old man and his woman, Bakara, appeared to have been up to the challenge, but Drax himself had no intention of staying behind to see how things played out. When the opportunity to serve in one of the special operation units during the Reaper War presented itself, Drax jumped at the chance to get his hands dirty.

Normally he spent his time working as a mercenary in the Terminus Systems, but the reapers had posed a threat to everyone. Drax was almost impressed by the arrogance of the giant synthetic invaders, they had managed to piss off every sentient being in the galaxy and didn't seem to care. That arrogance of course proved to be their downfall, as a single organic managed to kill them all and a human at that. Drax continued his advance into the facility shrugging off the gunfire that his barrier was absorbing while he mowed down the troopers who continued harassing him. After sending four of the nuisances crashing through a nearby wall with a throw field, he noticed another engineer setting up a turret.

"Annoying pyjaks." he mumbled before tossing a lift grenade that immediately destroyed the turret and killed the engineer as well as the troopers who'd gathered nearby.

He had to hand it to Aria, this little excursion had definitely been worth his time. "Don't fuck with Aria, indeed." Drax chuckled as he hit another nearby trooper with a warp followed by a throw field triggering a biotic explosion that thinned the enemy ranks further. The pirate queen of Omega hadn't forgotten Cerberus' attempt at ousting her and now that the war was over she'd made it her personal mission to exterminate all traces of the nefarious organization and she was paying good credits to anyone who was willing to follow up on her information and "clean house" a task that Drax had no problem complying with. He'd already fought the bastards on several occasions during the war.

After entering a rather narrow hallway, Drax found himself surrounded by several centurions and even more troopers. As the centurions closed in on him preparing to strike with their batons, Drax detonated his barrier sending his would be attackers flying while he drew his M-77 Paladin heavy pistol and quickly executed the stragglers who'd managed to avoid his detonation.

"You're starting to bore me now." he commented casually as he kicked through the bodies of the fallen soldiers and made his way into an unusually large antechamber. As he did so, a pair of atlas mechs began advancing from each side of the area accompanied by several guardians and even more troopers. "That's more like it." Drax said with a smile before killing a trio of guardians with three well aimed shots from his Paladin that breached the openings in the massive shields that they carried. Afterwards he tossed several lift grenades at each of the mechs while circling the antechamber moving behind a nearby pillar as he fired his Wraith repeatedly at one of the giant mechanized hazards.

The mechs returned fired immediately and Drax found himself dodging several rocket blasts that quickly tore through his cover. "My turn!" he yelled after erecting a barrier around himself once more and blasting a trooper who'd been flanking one of the mechs with a warp. He instantly followed up the attack with a throw field that created a biotic explosion that brought the nearby mech to its knees. He tossed another lift grenade that finished the job and watched gleefully as the mech exploded killing even more of the opposition before turning his attention to the final mech.

Drax drew his Paladin once more and focused his shots on the cockpit of the mech as he rushed at it. His barrier was absorbing an absurd amount of damage as the panicked pilot inside the machine repeatedly fired rockets at the advancing krogan battlemaster. Eventually his barrier collapsed, but at that point it was too late. His relentlessly well aimed shots had breached the cockpit of the mech and after he'd gotten close enough, Drax quickly reached into the machine and pulled the shocked pilot onto the floor where he crushed his skull under his immense boot before lobbing a grenade inside the now abandoned cockpit for good measure. The mech exploded in spectacular fashion as Drax continued his advance deeper into the facility gunning down the scattered remnants of resistance along the way.

It wasn't long before he found himself outside a massive door that led into some kind of laboratory. The door was obviously locked and Drax was fairly certain that the occupants wouldn't be keen on allowing him inside. Suddenly a voice began to resonate across the entire facility to confirm his doubts.

"That's as far you go krogan. You've caused considerable damage here today, but it's nothing we can't recover from. You have no hope of breaching this door and your kind aren't known for technical expertise, so I highly doubt that you'll somehow-Wait!? What in blazes?!" the voiced was abruptly stunned into silence after its owner had presumably witnessed Drax nonchalantly tear off the rocket arm of a nearby atlas mech that had obviously been in the process of being repaired at some point. The krogan then aimed the immense firearm at the door that was currently obstructing his progress and prepared to fire.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the voiced shouted as panic began to spread through the man's tone. "Clear the door! We have to secure our research and get 'it' to safety! Hurry!" the man yelled to his subordinates.

Moments later the door was blown open and a rather large and annoyed krogan was now shooting his way inside the lab. The resistance that he met was pathetic at this point, merely a handful of troopers and scientists with handguns. Drax quickly killed everyone in sight before firing a shotgun blast that tore through the legs of a man who'd attempted to flee during the confusion.

"Damn you krogan!" the wounded man spat as he looked up at Drax who stared down at him as he made his way forward. "All of our work, research, everything...destroyed by a lizard's rampage." he added bitterly. Drax quickly fired a round into one of the man's elbow joints as repayment for the insult before surveying the laboratory that he now found himself standing in.

It was full of the usual trappings that he'd seen inside research labs, computers and a bunch of high tech contraptions the he couldn't be bothered to investigate. His lady would've likely loved to get her hands on a few of the gadgets that were lying around, she was the technical type and brains of their operation. She was also the worrying type and Drax had a job to finish. He was about to finish off the wounded scientist when he suddenly took notice of the walls in the lab. They were lined with shelves full of jars that contained a blue, luminescent fluid. They also held something that managed to shock the battle hardened krogan, a feat not easily achieved. Each and every jar contained what appeared to be human infants, actually embryos, at varying stages of development. They also appeared to be lifeless and in many cases mutilated and deformed.

"I always knew you bastards were scum but even I couldn't imagine you'd go this far." Drax remarked coldly as he scanned the lab further. Further inspection revealed tanks that held the lifeless forms of infants suspended in even more blue fluid.

"Judgment from a krogan, truly hilarious considering your people's history." the scientist replied sardonically as he laid bleeding on the floor. "A history of pointless barbarism that the council utilized to quell a galaxy wide threat and ultimately had to curb with the genophage. I wonder how things will turn out this time." he added.

Drax ignored him and continued eyeing the lifeless children. It was like watching the effects of the genophage let loose on another species. Cerberus had always claimed to have humanity's best interest at heart and yet they'd committed the worst atrocities on their own people.

"I don't expect you to understand krogan. Progress can't be made without sacrifice and for humanity to reach our pinnacle, any sacrifice is necessary. Do you think we did this without having a goal in mind? What we achieved here could have propelled humanity to the upper echelons of power and influence in a few generations. But The Illusive Man's madness and Petrovsky's failure insured our demise." the scientist lamented.

"I thought you were all on board for getting reaper tech upgrades. Wasn't that your goal? To control reaper power?" Drax asked coldly as his silver eyes burned into the man now lying helpless on the floor.

"You think we all subscribed to his insanity? I'll admit plenty enough did, others went on the run and some joined Shepard and the Alliance. But there were those of us who remained and played along in order to continue our research. If nothing else, we had to make sure that reaper implants didn't end up tainting what we'd accomplished." the scientist explained.

"And just what the hell did you _accomplish_?" Drax growled as he once again took in the sight of the lifeless infants.

"Perfection, krogan. Each of these lifeless shells represents a failure but also progress. We learned from each one and improved every iteration. If we'd had more time, the things we could have achieved!" the scientist replied quietly.

There was regret in his tone, but not for the dead children that decorated the lab. It was for the lack of time that he and his colleagues wouldn't have to carry on their deranged pursuits and add even more small bodies to the collection. "I'm gonna enjoy blowing this place to hell." Drax remarked angrily as he began to unpack a rather potent explosive that he'd been carrying. As he began setting the bomb, the wounded scientist made a final plea.

"Before you commence doing what your kind does best krogan, at least honor my final request. Take our only success from this place and see to it that he lives. He represents everything that we could become and I'd at least like to die knowing that the last two decades of my life haven't been wasted." the man said between labored breaths. He was bleeding out and struggling to remain conscious. He directed Drax to a small stasis pod in the center of the lab. After making his way over to the pod, Drax looked down to discover a very small, dark skinned infant sleeping inside.

"Decades and billions of credits went into creating that child. With more time and resources we could have engineered even more." the scientist commented weakly.

Drax examined the sleeping infant curiously. "So what makes him so special? Aside from the fact that he didn't die?" he asked.

"Everything, krogan" the scientist replied in a weak and annoyed tone. "He was grown from a perfected human genome. His physical abilities will all be 'superhuman' to coin an antiquated term. He'll be much stronger and faster than a typical human or even a human in peak physical condition. He will never suffer the indignities of old age and while he won't have a krogan's level of regenerative ability, he will heal faster than an ordinary human. His lifespan will rival an asari's and his biotic power will be on par with a matriarch's or even a _battlemaster's_." the man added. He'd placed an extra emphasis on the last part in an obvious jab at Drax. "I saw the security footage of your assault on this place, krogan. You're among the last of a nearly dead breed, but you represent the apex of your species. Hate me if you will, but I regret nothing. We weren't the first to delve into this area, one of Cerberus' biggest backers dabbled in genetic engineering to create his 'daughters' and another of our cells succeeded in creating the most powerful human biotic in the galaxy. One of your own people created a genetically perfected krogan who ended up aiding Shepard in destroying the Collectors and fighting the Reapers. So don't you dare judge me krogan. Hate me if you must, condemn me if you will, but don't judge me.

Drax simply glared into the defiant eyes of the dying scientist as he continued to bleed onto the floor and drew his final breaths. "Well, at least Okeer will have some company he can relate to." he finally remarked dryly. Afterwards, he opened the stasis pod and lifted the infant into his free arm before making his way back to the bomb. He quickly armed the device and began making his escape. He had five minutes to get clear of the facility and he planned to do just that. Unfortunately, there were still a few scattered troopers who were too stubborn to quit.

Drax erected a barrier around himself and the infant that he was carrying and fired a few rounds from his Paladin killing several soldiers as he barreled his way to the entrance of the facility. As he made his way outside, a trio of troopers attempted to get the drop on him. A string of vicious blows with his free hand was all it took to bring them down and solicit a laugh from the baby he was carrying.

"You're my kind of kid, whelp." Drax said affectionately as he made his way to his shuttle. After securing the infant and himself inside, he immediately took off and not a moment too soon. He'd barely managed to pilot the shuttle away from the blast radius of the explosion. After entering the familiar void of space, Drax released a sigh of relief before glancing at the infant next to him. "Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to explain you to Vera." he pondered out loud as the infant chuckled.

* * *

><p>Inside a hollowed out satellite that drifted within an asteroid belt at an undisclosed and inconspicuous area of the galaxy, a rather irate quarian had begun pacing inside her workshop. Vera was atypical for a quarian, she no longer had a ship that she recognized as home and there was no ship in the flotilla that would likely have her. Of course, those circumstances were a thing of the past now that the quarians had returned to their home world thanks to Commander Shepard's intervention and his brokering peace with the Geth. Right now millions of quarians were repopulating Rannoch, but she wasn't one of them. She had her reasons for choosing not to return to the flotilla after she'd undertaken her pilgrimage and she had no regrets. She had been more than happy to hire out her services as a wandering tech specialist and she'd made a fairly comfortable living doing so, until the Reapers showed up. It was hard to make a profit when your clients started to die left and right. Fortunately for her, the human alliance had been hiring specialists to join their special operations teams that had unofficially been dubbed N7's.<p>

Obviously the ragtag bands of soldiers that had been assembled weren't part of the alliance's elite special ops division, but the missions that they'd undertaken during the war more than qualified them to use the title. She still cringed when she thought about the fights that she'd been involved in with not only Cerberus, but the reaperized husks of several species. The banshees still gave her nightmares. Despite the horrors, that was also where she'd met Drax and somehow found herself partnering with a krogan battlemaster and eventually falling for him. They were an unusual couple to say the least but somehow they resonated with each other and she was happy. The rest of the galaxy could stare and gossip as it pleased, she couldn't be bothered. Drax on the other hand was more than prepared to kill anyone one who so much as smirked in their direction. It had been one of the biggest reasons she'd convinced him to settle down in such a remote place. The body count that he had been racking up on Omega was starting to get Aria's attention and not in a good way.

The idiot had been gone slightly longer than she'd expected which wasn't unusual, but the nature of the job that he'd accepted had her concerned. Mopping up the remnants of Cerberus and getting paid to do it wasn't a bad deal, but she didn't trust the pro-human organization to die easily or play fair. They had demonstrated on numerous occasions just how far they were willing to go to achieve their ends and Drax wasn't what anyone would call cautious when it came to battle.

"Hurry up and get back here you bosh'tet!" she mumbled while sorting through a list of technical blueprints. The only upside to Drax's absence was her increased free time which had allowed her to work on a few of her designs for upgrading the security and stability of their dwelling. Setting up a base of operations inside an asteroid belt had definitely been one of her more ingenious ideas. It was secure, unassuming and almost completely undetectable, even more so with the modifications she'd made. It was their own private little corner of the galaxy, spacious and conveniently distanced away from the hustle and bustle of a city or spaceport.

"Rico, transfer these updated designs to my personal storage and let me know when Drax begins making his approach." she said wearily.

"At once mistress." a small, yellow, square shaped VI replied in a courteous manner as it floated into the room.

"Rico, I've told you a million times, just call me Vera." she added with a note of exhaustion in her voice.

"Of course Mistress Vera." the VI chimed.

Vera simply sighed before returning to her designs. Reprogramming him would simply be too much of a hassle and Rico was the best VI assistant she'd ever created. He was one of the main reasons they'd managed to get everything inside the satellite up and running so smoothly.

"Why are all the men in my life so troublesome?" she whispered to herself.

"Mistress Vera, Master Drax's shuttle is making its approach now." Rico informed.

"It's about time!" Vera replied angrily, but with an immense amount of relief. She immediately made her way to the hangar of their base where she promptly got the surprise of her life. Standing before her was the large and familiar form of her boyfriend and partner with what appeared to be a human infant cradled in his left hand.

"So, what's for dinner?" Drax asked casually as he made his way over and wrapped his free arm around Vera.

"Explain. Now." Vera replied instantly after freeing herself from his grip.

"What? Oh, you mean him?" Drax said defensively while motioning to the infant in his hand. "Well, it's a really boring story actually and it's been a long trip. Your bomb went off without a hitch by the way-"

"Drax!" The quarian woman was not going to be distracted from the obvious and Drax knew it.

"Alright..." Drax responded reluctantly. He went on to explain what he'd discovered inside the Cerberus facility, although he left out the more graphic details but he was fairly sure Vera had guessed them and also recounted what he'd learned from the scientist.

The quarian woman immediately began to pace the hangar. "What were you thinking? We can't keep him! Neither of us knows a thing about raising children! Especially a human child! A genetically engineered superhuman child at that! Keelah!" she shouted angrily.

"What was I supposed to do?" Drax replied defiantly.

"You could have made arrangements to give him to the alliance or Grissom Academy or an orphanage on a colony somewhere!" she said while glaring at him.

"Huh. Never thought of that." Drax replied casually while scratching his chin.

"Honestly, Drax." she added in an exasperated tone. "Well it's not too late, I can get started on the arrangements and then-"

"Vera, I want to keep him." Drax said firmly. "The whelp's better off with us and there's no guarantee that whatever's left of Cerberus won't be tracking him, especially if they know that those bastards were successful and they believe he's alive." he added while looking down at the baby cradled in his hand.

Vera looked at him for a long time. It was moments like these when Drax truly surprised her and reminded her why she'd fallen for him. She knew how persistent Cerberus could be when it came to human biotics, she still remembered the info she'd learned about their pursuit of the Grayson girl on the flotilla. Finally, she released a sigh. "So we have a son now I suppose. I'd better brush up on human child rearing practices and start learning what I can." she replied warmly.

"What's to learn?" Drax laughed as he handed the infant to Vera. The child immediately looked up at her and smiled as she held him. "A whelp is a whelp, regardless of the species. I'll find him something amino based with tits that he can suckle and that'll be that. The poor brat would probably prefer yours though, a shame you aren't compatible and I'm not the sharing type anyway." he added jovially as he left the hangar.

Vera simply shook her head as she gazed down at the child in her arms. "You're really in for it now little one." she said gently while stroking the baby's cheek. After a few moments she noticed that the child's stomach was making strange sounds and that his diaper was quite full.

"An empty belly and a dirty diaper, Keelah, I'm going to kill your new papa!" she said angrily before storming out of the hangar after the krogan as the baby she held took in his new surroundings. In the many years to come, the hollowed out asteroid would be the first thought that came to mind whenever the youngster thought of home.


	2. Chapter 2 Kids

Chapter 2: Kids

_"In other news, a representative for the rachni has indicated their desire to establish an embassy on the citadel. This announcement comes only a few weeks after a similar request that was made by the geth collective. Both species have stated their desire to clear up any misconceptions about their races and believe that establishing and maintaining diplomatic relations with the other council species will go a long way towards that goal. The krogan have expressed their disapproval at possibly allowing rachni on the citadel rather vehemently in recent weeks. Several colonization disputes have already erupted between the two races in regards to settlement rights in the Attican Traverse. Captain Shepard was called in to mediate the disagreement at the council's request. The captain is widely known across the galaxy as the first human SPECTRE who defeated the rogue agent Saren Arterius and his army of geth heretics during the Battle for the Citadel several years ago. More recently the former commander has gained renown for uniting the galaxy against the reaper invasion and permanently defeating the synthetic invaders during the Battle for Earth."_

_"That's right Zela. Captain Shepard happens to be an accomplished diplomat, an unusual quality for a soldier and SPECTRE. The captain's presence has been requested on numerous occasions during the last few months and many are speculating that he'll likely be named as a candidate for the still vacant position of human councilor."_

_"That would certainly be a bombshell wouldn't it Rena?"_

As the asari newscasters began exchanging a bit of polite laughter, Vera took the opportunity to change the channel on the holo vid. She was struggling to find a program to amuse the rather energetic toddler who was bouncing in her arms at the moment.

"Mal, mommy needs you to settle down for just a few minutes while she fixes your lunch. Can you do that?" she asked gently while bouncing the little boy playfully.

"Okay mommy!" the little boy beamed.

It was another one of those adorable moments that threatened to distract Vera from her chores for the day. She found herself wanting to hug the little boy at least once an hour, but she was learning to restrain herself. Drax claimed that she was spoiling him and making him soft. Screw him. He was the one who'd brought home their little bundle of joy who wasn't so little anymore. It had been a little over four years now, time really did fly.

After sitting the little boy down in front of the holo vid, Vera began tapping the controls on her omnitool while searching for an appropriate program that he could watch. She couldn't help but smile as she reminisced about the last few years. Learning how to raise a child had been an interesting experience to say the least. Despite the all the adventures they'd had with diaper changing, tracking down baby formula, researching cribs and of course indiscreetly transporting everything they'd bought back to their base; the most challenging task they'd had had also been the most mundane by a normal person's standards. Deciding the toddler's name had been an exercise in patience and frustration, due in no small part to Drax's utter disregard for common sense.

He had insisted that they pick something simple and was even considering simply naming the child 'Whelp' to simplify matters. Even now, he continued to address him by that infuriatingly undignified nickname. Vera had painstakingly researched the intricate details of human culture and naming rituals and done her best to try explaining how humans' geographical and cultural backgrounds often influenced the names that their parents gave them. Drax had simply ignored her and in the end he simply grabbed a data pad that contained a library of human names and highlighted a random selection before handing her the pad and declaring, "That'll be the whelp's name." in a completely blase manner. She would have argued, but the name he'd chosen actually wasn't bad and she was fairly certain that it didn't conflict with the child's possible cultural lineage. She honestly couldn't understand why humans had placed so much stock in such petty differences anyway. As for his last name, according to Drax he'd chosen that the moment he'd decided to keep the child. "Hunter, cause that's what he'll be. Mark my words." At that point, Vera had been too tired to debate any further and simply accepted Drax's choice. It actually wasn't a bad choice when she'd considered the man who'd chosen it and thus the boy was named Malcolm Hunter much to his father's satisfaction and his mother's exhaustion.

_"Later on Galaxy Gossip, does Captain Shepard have a secret mistress? And how will his wife, fellow alliance soldier and SPECTRE react to the news? See all the juicy details later as we delve into eyewitness testimony!"_

_"Well he came into the store and asked to see my gift recommendations for a girl, but-"_

_"Remember, you heard it here first folks! More info later on Galaxy Gossip!"_

"Bosh'tet." Vera muttered as she continued flipping through the channels.

"What's a mistress mommy?" little Mal asked.

Vera sighed as she gently patted the little boy's head. "Someone your mommy had better never find out you have." she replied in a slightly stern tone.

"Why not? That'll just mean he's got a healthy quad." Drax interjected as he entered the room. He immediately sank into a large, beige easy chair that moaned under his weight. The toddler was quick to leap to his feet and make his way over where Drax lifted him onto his lap.

"Human males have a pair not a-Drax! This isn't a discussion he should be hearing!" Vera exclaimed.

Mal simply looked between his parents curiously as his father bounced him on his lap. "Fine, fine." the krogan replied as he continued bouncing Mal.

"So how did it go?" Vera added. Drax had been gone for almost a full day to deal with another situation for Aria.

"Pretty much what I expected. Blood Pack idiots running amok. There's no one holding their leash anymore now that most krogan have gone home to Tuchanka and they've got no real leadership. Just a bunch of different groups vying for control and fighting everyone who gets in their way. Typical vorcha. The problem is they've had decades to learn how to fight from the krogan who use to lead them. So they're not as easy to deal with now, for a run of the mill merc anyway." Drax explained.

"Lovely. Well, It's nice to know work won't be drying up anytime soon." Vera replied after finally setting the channel on the holo vid to an educational program that featured a rather enthusiastic salarian who was explaining weather patterns with a talking cartoon pyjak.

"There will always be work in the Terminus Systems." Drax said while scowling at the program. "I brought a few requests back from your usual clients on Omega too." he added.

"Give them to Rico, I have to get started on lunch. Keep an eye on Mal and keep him away from your pistols, I mean it Drax." Vera said sternly while facing the krogan battlemaster.

"That was only one time and he'll have to learn how to shoot eventually." Drax replied defensively.

"Not when he's four!" she shouted.

"Alright! We'll sit here and watch vids like good little boys." Drax announced sarcastically.

Vera eyed him a moment longer before leaving for the kitchen. "I never said what vids though." he added in barely more than a whisper after she'd gone before changing the channel to a rather brutal varren fighting program.

* * *

><p>John Shepard had faced more than his fair share of battles over the years. Fights against geth, collectors, mercs, deranged biotics, batarian terrorists, Cerberus soldiers, and reaper husks just to name a few. But at the moment he was facing his greatest challenge yet, preventing his children from destroying their house.<p>

"Come on guys, give daddy a break." Shepard said in an exhausted tone after separating his bickering son and daughter.

"Ethan hit me!" the little girl shouted.

"Allie started it!" the little boy shouted back.

"Enough. Time out, both of you." Shepard cut in sternly before directing each of them to opposite corners of the living room. Afterwards, he began the familiar task of cleaning up after their playtime/chaos. As he picked up a stray throw pillow, he glanced outside one of the windows of their home and noticed how nice the weather had gotten. If his two little terrors could manage to calm down, he was considering a trip to the park.

He still couldn't believe how beautiful the city of London was compared to the hell it had become a few years earlier. The reconstruction efforts made by the alliance had definitely paid off, thanks in no small part to the help that both the geth and rachni had offered. It had also earned them a great deal of goodwill with many of the residents of Earth. The geth. They'd almost singlehandedly rebuilt the city and Shepard had almost wiped them out along with EDI. Looking back it was a decision he'd make again in a heartbeat, but not without regrets. One of the first things that he'd done after being released from the hospital was meet with EDI and then the geth to explain his actions and accept whatever judgment they felt appropriate. Ash had felt that he was going overboard and that he'd made the only sensible decision available at the time after hearing his explanation of what occurred inside the crucible.

Maybe she was right, but he had to come clean, especially with EDI. She was as much a friend as any of his flesh and blood crewmates and she deserved to know what he'd done. Fortunately, she'd agreed with Ashley as did the geth. Everyone seemed to agree that the reapers had to be destroyed at all costs, the cycle had to finally come to an end. Though he'd been relieved to hear that his synthetic friends didn't begrudge his decision, he had been confused as to how they'd managed to survive the energy pulse that the crucible fired. He could still recall the conversation with EDI back aboard the Normandy.

_"While the reaper components recovered from Sovereign did help form the basis for my initial structure, I have grown considerably and evolved a great deal since the early days of my construction. And in my heart, I'm still that whimsical rogue VI that you first met on Luna." EDI explained._

_"I hope not, considering the fact that you were trying to kill me." Shepard joked._

_"As I said before I have changed a great deal since then. The reaper code may have been part of my initial architecture, but now you could liken it to the vestigial organs of an organic species. Therefore the purge of the code was of little consequence." EDI continued._

_"So it was like getting an appendix or tonsils removed?" Shepard asked._

_"Precisely." EDI replied._

_"That doesn't really explain the geth though. They aren't even close to being as advanced as you." Shepard pondered aloud._

_"Why thank you Shepard." she replied while smiling. "But your statement isn't entirely accurate. Individual geth programs may lack the individuality that the reaper enhancements provided, but several thousand programs are capable of forming unique personalities." she explained._

_"Like Legion." Shepard replied quietly._

_"Yes." she added as they both took a moment to honor the fallen synthetic._

_After a minute of silence she continued her explanation. "The geth began attempts to duplicate the complexity of the reaper code the moment it was disseminated into the collective. I am certain that they would prefer to have true sentience without having to rely on the reapers and while they weren't completely successful, they were able to duplicate enough to allow individual platforms to acquire sentience using substantially less programs. They were utilizing this particular pattern of behavior when the crucible fired. Because they weren't utilizing the reaper code, they weren't affected by the energy pulse, though it did purge the code from their systems."_

_Shepard had had a feeling that the enigmatic child inside the crucible had been exaggerating his claims of galaxy wide synthetic destruction if he fired the crucible. "So in the end, only the reapers and anything being affected by reaper technology was affected?"_

_"That is correct Shepard." EDI replied thoughtfully._

_"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that EDI. I can live with the thought of dead reapers, husks and Cerberus lunatics who actually used reaper implants but knowing that I might've actually killed you or the geth. I don't know..." Shepard quickly lost himself in a moment of reflection._

_"Shepard, I told you once before that I owe my existence to you. There are many organics who would have willingly made the same decision without any regrets. I believe the fact that you have suffered over the possible ramifications reinforces everything that I have come to know about you. I don't believe you should obsess over the issue any longer." EDI explained. "And I do not wish to see my friend in such a pitiable state." EDI added._

_After a few moments Shepard found himself laughing. "Thanks, EDI."_

_"Ah, I finally got a laugh out of you." she replied in a delighted tone._

It was a memory that always managed to relieve any stress that Shepard might be experiencing simply because of how reassuring it had been to speak so openly with EDI and know that she was alive. Shepard continued his cleaning routine and after picking up one of his son's toys he took a peak into the backyard. It would have been a simple scene to anyone else, but for Shepard it represented just how lucky he was. The deck and patio, the children's slide, the lawn chairs, they all represented a peace he'd never imagined living.

"It's a pretty nice life, Anderson. I wish you were here to see it." he said quietly to himself.

He was suddenly alerted to an incoming holo call. He was certain it was Ash again, likely eager to tease him about how the kids were likely driving him insane. It was amazing how one offhanded remark about being able to handle anything could lead to such a headache. After answering the call, Shepard was pleased to see a familiar and very welcome face.

"It's about time you called Vakarian, Tali couldn't have had you that busy." Shepard joked.

"I just figured you wouldn't have much time to talk. How's the babysitting going?" Garrus asked.

"How'd you know I was on my own. You know what, nevermind." Shepard replied irritably. Ash must've called Tali, women and their gossip.

"So it's that bad, huh? Hard to believe the great Captain Shepard can't handle a couple of kids, especially his own." Garrus teased.

Shepard took a quick glance in the direction of his son and daughter who were still standing in their respective corners. "I have half a mind to drop them off with my mother on the Kilimanjaro, but she and Ash would never let me hear the end of it." he replied.

"How much longer is Ash going to be away?" Garrus asked.

"Two days at the most and not a moment too soon. She should've completed the training exercises for the new recruits on Luna by now." Shepard replied with a note of relief in his voice.

"Two kids, a year apart. I warned you Shepard." Garrus said smugly.

"Hey, it's not like we plotted that particular course." Shepard replied carefully as he glanced in the direction of his children.

"You know, you could always ask one of Ash's sisters to babysit if you're that desperate for a break." Garrus suggested.

"No. Way. You remember who I'm married to right? Like I said before, she'd never let me hear the end of it." Shepard replied firmly. "And I owe her this much Garrus. With all the crap that keeps calling me away, she hasn't had half the time she deserves doing what she loves." Shepard added guiltily.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. How's the situation with the krogan and rachni. Some of my people are getting worried and I can't say I blame them. If something goes wrong, this could get ugly Shepard." Garrus said in a serious tone.

"I spoke with Wrex and the rachni queen and they've agreed to stay out of each other's way. We've worked out a settlement agreement for those planets in the Traverse, but if they both actually act on colonization plans, they're going to end up being close neighbors and that has a lot of people nervous." Shepard explained.

"I can imagine. I'm actually surprised the rachni are being so _social_." Garrus commented.

"The queen thinks that their isolation is one of the reasons that they ended up in a war in the past. She didn't put it in such simple terms, but I've learned to interpret her particular brand of poetry. It's a good thing my wife reads so much of it." Shepard added.

"And now they might end up in a war for being the opposite of isolationists." Garrus quipped.

"I won't let that happen, not after everything we've all gone through to bring peace to the galaxy. I'm just glad they're the only ones arguing over those planets." Shepard said while massaging his temples.

"Of course they are. Toxic atmospheres, desolate terrains, no other species but krogan or rachni could inhabit those death traps." Garrus replied thoughtfully.

"Lucky us." Shepard joked. There were a few moments of silence before Shepard spoke again. "So what else are your people curious about?"

"Hey, it's not like that Shepard. Anytime I call you it's because I want to talk. If you want, we can discuss the big fight that's coming up. I hear Jacob managed to snag us a few tickets and Vega told me he's going to get some leave so we can-"

"I'm not taking the job, Garrus." Shepard said bluntly. "You know me better than that. Councilor? Really? After all the crap the council has put us through over the years, the mere thought of it sickens me. And I already spend more than my fair share of time away from home solving the galaxy's problems." Shepard added resolutely.

"Shouldn't you be in the habit of that by now?" Garrus laughed. "It's a good call Shepard. Besides, don't you and Ash need to set up some free time to get started on kid number three, unless you really do have a mistress on the side. Shepard, I'm warning you if Ash finds out you can't crash here, my place wouldn't survive the rampage." he added jokingly.

Shepard simply sighed. "Galaxy Gossip bastards. They actually make me miss Khalisah Al-Jilani."

"So, no mistress then?" Garrus joked.

"Just shut up already. I was looking for a birthday gift for Allie. She's turning four in a few weeks and I expect all of you to be here, so spread the word. We've already sent out the invitations, but as we both know, some of our friends are harder to reach than others." Shepard replied as quietly as possible but he was certain that the little girl standing the corner of the room had picked up on the conversation after observing a renewed spring in her step.

"I guess I'll get ready for the shopping trip that Tali will be dragging me on. I don't suppose you have any suggestions for a gift?" Garrus asked.

"No guns Vakarian, toys or otherwise. I told Wrex and Grunt the same thing. I may have to search Zaeed though." Shepard replied seriously.

"Damn. Well, I'll think of something." Garrus lamented.

"How about thinking about how you'll be paying me my credits once Jericho lays out Sampson in that title bout?" Shepard joked.

"Funny man. Precision and power can go a long way Shepard. I guarantee that..."

As Garrus trailed off into his overly analytical diatribe about perfect punches, Shepard couldn't help but take a moment to once again enjoy the beautiful day unfolding outside. Yeah, a trip to the park was definitely in order.


	3. Chapter 3 Growing Pains

Chapter 3: Growing Pains

"Well whelp, are you gonna make your move or what?" Drax taunted as he faced down the young boy who stood before him. They were once again practicing in a makeshift training room that they'd improvised after clearing one of their base's many storage bays.

The boy simply smiled as his biotics began to flare. Malcolm Hunter was now twelve and another training session with his adoptive father was in full swing. He'd grown considerably over the years and not just in height. He was quickly absorbing everything that Drax could teach him about shooting, tactics, controlling his biotics and combat in general. The kid was a natural and not just with Drax's lessons. He was also proving to be just as adept when it came to Vera's more 'practical' lessons regarding galactic history, politics, science and all the other garbage that Drax couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. He was getting stronger and smarter every day.

As Drax continued reminiscing about the boy's progress, he was almost caught off guard when the child sent a powerful warp in his direction. Drax quickly raised a barrier that absorbed the attack and continued to stand his ground. He feigned a yawn before addressing the boy once more. "Sorry, I guess a pyjak or a mosquito must've gotten loose in here. So when are you going to actually attack me, whelp." he taunted once more.

Mal offered no response and continued to face down the krogan battlemaster. Suddenly without warning, he broke into a sprint and rushed at Drax who was both surprised and delighted by the advance. As he closed in, he began unleashing a flurry of biotic punches and kicks that Drax parried and blocked effortlessly with one hand. As his hand started to go numb, Drax decided to put Mal on the defensive and quickly hit him with a throw field. The boy reacted instantly by erecting his own barrier, but was still sent sliding several feet backwards across the floor before finally coming to a stop. Before he could recover from the attack, Drax immediately sent a shockwave at him. Mal made no attempt to dodge the onslaught and instead strengthened his barrier. The shockwave collided with his defenses and he once again found himself being pushed backwards across the training room floor.

Drax found himself admiring the boy's endurance or stubbornness depending on how you looked at it. Before he could appreciate the youth's vigor any further, he noticed that Mal had sent two incredibly powerful shockwaves of his own at Drax. The battlemaster fortified his own barrier and took the attacks head on. He was slightly surprised to find himself being pushed backwards across the floor of the storage bay. After he came to a stop and the dust in the room began to settle, he started to laugh.

"Well I guess you've got some bite after all, whelp." he barked jovially.

"Not really." Mal replied in between breaths as he wiped the sweat from his face. "I didn't manage to bring your barrier down or so much as scratch you. I guess I've still got a long way to go." he added with a hint of resolve in his tone.

"Learn to recognize your triumphs too, whelp. You didn't bring my barrier down but you did manage to keep yours up." Drax said proudly. And that was nothing compared to the power of the shockwaves that he'd managed to send at the krogan. Drax was no expert when it came to human biotics, but he was certain that Mal was anything but ordinary. The ramblings of the mad scientist of long ago were proving to be true each year that Mal grew older.

"Can we go another round?" Mal eagerly asked.

"Of course! We haven't even come close to wrecking this place enough for the day." Drax responded excitedly.

"I beg to differ." Vera interjected as she entered the training room while carrying a juice box and a tray that held several energy bars. "Mal has used enough biotics for now and it's almost time for his history lesson. Make sure you eat a few of these and rest for a few minutes before we get started." she added while handing the boy the juice box and setting the tray of snacks on a nearby cargo container.

"Fun's over I suppose. We'll go a few more rounds later." Drax announced in a disappointed tone.

"After dinner." Vera replied sternly. "I want to take some extra time to work on Mal's technical skills." she added.

Both father and son groaned at the mention of 'technical' skills. Drax felt that his overly eager mate was wasting her time when it came to this particular set of lessons. Mal was a smart kid, without a doubt, possibly even a genius. But despite how talented he was when it came to everything else, technical expertise was not his forte. He'd barely managed to learn the basics of using an omni-tool and that had taken far longer than Drax thought was normal, not that he was one to talk. As far as he was concerned Mal had prowess in the areas that mattered most, combat and biotics. There was also the fact that the kid showed no interest in learning how to manipulate an omni-tool into overloading shields or firing incineration blasts. And hacking, that was definitely a pipe dream. Hell, he couldn't even use an omni-blade and that had been a basic maneuver for alliance grunts in the war. Despite that, he could understand his lady's persistence. She was a quarian after all, mastery of technology was practically in their blood and efficient use of an omnitool was part of that.

"What's with the groans? Did a pack of vorcha move in when I wasn't looking?" Vera joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Mal, it won't be that bad." she added soothingly.

"Fine," Mal sighed as he made his way towards the door of the storage bay.

"Cheer up, whelp. We can watch some more of those human martial arts vids later before bed." Drax said in an attempt to cheer his son up. He had to admit he enjoyed watching them as much as Mal did. He found it fascinating how humans had discovered so many ways of killing each other without weapons and Mal had picked up the skills pretty quickly, which wasn't a surprise.

"You probably shouldn't make any promises right now. Rico says you've got a few messages and one of your regulars is practically begging to have you planet side within the next two days." Vera replied as she made her way over and offered Drax the rest of the energy bars.

"Damned spineless elcor. He probably saw his own shadow again and wet himself." Drax complained before devouring several of the energy bars.

"The last time it was just a pack of rabid varren, right?" Vera asked as she wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Yeah and a big waste of my time." Drax growled angrily.

"He does pay well, Drax. REALLY well." Vera added.

"Yeah, he does. That's the only reason I haven't killed him yet." Drax replied irritably. After finishing the last of the bars he released a sigh and began making his way to the doors of the storage bay himself. "I guess I'll get my gear ready." he added in slightly annoyed tone.

"Can I go?" Mal blurted out.

Both of his parents immediately stared in his direction as he stood rooted in the entrance of the room. There was a brief moment of silence before they both responded.

"Okay." Drax replied.

"Absolutely not! Drax, are you crazy? He's only twelve, still a child! And there's no telling who or what you'll be fighting! What if it's mercenaries, or slavers or, Keelah!" the quarian woman was on the brink of a panic attack.

"Vera, calm down. Mal's still a whelp, but he's a growing whelp. This will be good for him. I can almost guarantee that this is another pack of varren terrorizing a coward who's too scared to leave his cushy little fortress. And a few varren aren't any match for Mal and it'd take nothing short of a thresher maw to slow me down." Drex said seriously.

"But-"

"He knows how to handle a pistol and I got him a set of armor specially made for an occasion like this. Above all, I'd never let anything happen to the whelp, you know that." he added resolutely.

It was one those situations where Vera found herself outnumbered. She couldn't honestly say it came as a surprise. Drax had been desperate to take Mal hunting for awhile now and he probably figured that killing a few varren would be good practice for more dangerous prey in the future. Both father and son were eager for the trip.

"I don't like this, but fine Drax. I want you both back here within three days and make sure you call once you land and once you leave. And if Mal has so much as a scratch on him when you get back, so help me Drax." Vera replied in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine, mom." Mal said reassuringly before making his way over and hugging her. "I've gotta get MY gear ready!" he shouted excitedly before dashing out of the storage hold.

"He's growing up too fast, Drax. How many years do we actually have left before he leaves us?" Vera pondered sadly after watching the boy's departure.

"Not many, I'd wager. I'll promise you this though. I won't let him run off on his own until I'm sure he can deal with anything that comes his way." Drax replied resolutely before wrapping his arms around the woman. And he meant it. He had every intention of seeing to it that Malcolm Hunter was a force to be reckoned with in the future.

* * *

><p>Grissom Academy had gotten its fair share of notoriety over the years. It was widely regarded as a premier institution of learning and one of the best human schools any child could hope to attend. The academy's Ascension Program had also become more well known. Most humans considered it the best place for young biotics to get an education and learn how to harness and control their powers. The program itself had expanded a great deal in recent years due to an influx of new human biotics. These children were yet another lingering reminder of the terrible war that had been waged on Earth years earlier. There had been a lot of drive core explosions in Earth's atmosphere during the war, especially above London where the most intense battles took place. The resulting element zero emissions had caused complications for many. A lot of children who'd been in utero during the war had suffered the usual complications resulting from element zero exposure and so did those who were conceived and born in the immediate aftermath of the war. In addition to the slew of infant deaths and deformities, there were also many children who were born with no visible effects, except for biotic potential.<p>

It had taken years for the alliance and governments of Earth to realize what had occurred, after all reconstruction of Earth had been everyone's top priority. As more biotics were identified, expanding the Ascension Program became imperative. The school as a whole had grown as a result and become even more prestigious. Shepard could still remember the first time he'd seen the place when he'd brought the young man, David Archer as a new enrollee after rescuing him from Cerberus. His next visit involved helping his old friend Jack and Kahlee Sanders evacuate several biotic students who were being hunted by the nefarious organization. His current visit would be the first in several years and it was a truly bittersweet experience. Shepard's two eldest children were going to be enrolling in the Ascension Program and he was finding the whole experience difficult. Nonetheless, he was determined to hide his anxieties from the rest of his family. As he looked over at his wife who'd fallen asleep on the bed in their cabin along with their youngest daughter, he recalled the other difficult decisions he'd mulled over in that very room. Planning the attack against the collectors and then the reapers, it all seemed to pale in comparison to what he was facing now.

"Coming in to dock, Captain." Joker informed Shepard over the intercom.

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard replied. He was glad that he'd been able to borrow the Normandy for the occasion, he didn't know why but it felt right having her be there to see his kids off.

"So, we're here." Ashley mumbled as she stirred awake.

"Yeah. I'd better round up the munchkins before they test EDI's patience more than they already have." Shepard replied while grinning. He was of course joking, EDI seemed to have an infinite calm when it came to dealing with children.

"Are you going to wake Hannah?" he asked while glancing at the sleeping six year old.

"Not yet, I'll carry her for awhile. This will be hard enough on her. You know how tight she and Allie are." Ashley replied quietly as she stroked a strand of hair from her sleeping daughter's face.

"Yeah." Shepard remarked sympathetically. Shepard's eldest child, Allison and his youngest, Hannah were the only girls and they were as close as two sisters could be. "What about you, Ash?" Shepard knew his wife and she had always been strong but that tough exterior was all too often used to mask her own insecurities.

"God Skipper, we knew this was a possibility." she sighed as he made his way over and sat beside her. "It just seems petty to complain about it when I think of all the other parents who're suffering much worse than we are. We have five healthy, energetic kids, two of whom happen to be biotics like their dad." she added as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Shepard didn't think it was fair to compare their kids' predicament with his. His biotic abilities hadn't manifested until his second accidental exposure to element zero when he was fourteen. And he didn't receive a biotic implant until he was seventeen, a year before he joined the alliance. Not long after that he was receiving military training and supplemental training for his biotics. Meanwhile, in the present his twelve year old daughter and eleven year old son were about to be inducted into a completely foreign environment away from home and family less than a month after having been surgically fitted with biotic implants. All for the sake of controlling powers that they could barely comprehend at their age.

"I'm glad your mom decided to come along." Ashley said after awhile.

"I am too. I still feel bad about yanking her away from the Orizaba though. She still complains about being away from it when she was given orders to temporarily act as captain of the Kilimanjaro. It's kind of weird, she doesn't normally get attached to ships." Shepard replied.

"Not like you and your Normandy obsession." Ashley joked.

"Hey, I had some good times on this ship. We both have if you recall..." he replied before kissing her. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss while Hannah continued to sleep mere inches away.

"Shepard, your mother and children are waiting for you in the entrance docks." EDI chimed in over the intercom.

Shepard reluctantly separated himself from his wife and got to his feet. "Thank you, EDI." he replied in a slightly irritable tone. "Tell them we'll be down soon." he added.

"You know, there's a good chance she was watching. She is the Normandy after all." Ashley laughed. "At least there's someone who can keep your libido in check seeing as how I can't seem to say no." she added while winking at him before lifting their sleeping daughter into her arms.

"I guess that probably would have been a bad idea, especially if she'd woken up." Shepard remarked with a note of guilt in his voice as he looked down at his sleeping daughter.

"You think?" Ashley replied sarcastically.

The couple laughed a bit more before making their way to the elevator from the captain's cabin and then outside to the entrance docks where Shepard's mother, Captain Hannah Shepard Senior, and other four children awaited.

Shepard's mother stared at him as they approached. "Really, John. Have some restraint." she said sternly as Ashley began laughing. "And you don't really help matters dear. You're both as bad as rabbits." she added after turning her attention to Ashley.

"How are they like rabbits?" their youngest son, David asked.

"Never you mind young man. Come on, let's get going. Lieutenant Sanders is waiting for us." the senior Shepard said as she took the hands of both David and his older brother, William.

Shepard found that his eldest children had each grabbed one of his hands. They were scared. Of course they were, they were still kids. He gave each of them a reassuring squeeze before leading his family into the academy's entrance. There were more than a few alliance personnel scattered about and as always, they immediately recognized Shepard and began saluting him along with his wife and mother. It was a sight that always seemed to mystify his children. They hadn't made their way very far when a familiar face greeted the family.

"Shepard, it's about time you got here." Jacob Taylor said as he made his way over and shook hands with Shepard.

"Jacob, you actually beat us here." Shepard replied cheerfully.

"Don't sound so surprised, civilian shuttles have come a long way." Jacob said proudly.

"You could've come with us on board the Normandy you know." Shepard added.

"I know, but we wanted a little extra time with Zoe before we sent her off." Jacob explained as he glanced back at his wife, Brynn and their oldest child, Zoe, who seemed to have become much happier now that Allie and Ethan had arrived. The children quickly ran off to greet each other while Ashley and Shepard's mother followed to exchange pleasantries with Brynn. Jacob's oldest daughter, Zoe was also a confirmed biotic and good friends with Shepard's oldest kids.

"Honestly, did you ever picture something like this back when we were fighting for our lives?" Shepard asked rhetorically.

"More like dreamed about it. I'm not going to pretend this is easy Shepard, but compared to the future we managed to avoid, I'm happy enough." Jacob replied. "Seeing my little girl off this early though, it's a helluva thing." he added while watching their children laugh together.

"I know what you mean. We can visit whenever we want but this place isn't exactly close to home and holiday vacations aren't even close to being enough." Shepard said as he surveyed the school.

"There's always vid-mail, but I know what you mean." Jacob replied.

After a few minutes, yet another familiar voice broke the silence. "It's about time you shit heads got here." Jack declared in her typical crass fashion as she made her way over accompanied by Kahlee Sanders. "And where are my favorite little hell raisers?" she shouted.

"Jack!" Allie and Ethan yelled in unison before bolting towards her to receive their hugs. Being a teacher had definitely been good for Jack. Shepard always found himself amazed at how easily children took to her, but then again, he knew her back when she was far less...social.

"Captain Shepard, Mr. Taylor. It's always a pleasure." the lieutenant said as she greeted Shepard, Jacob and their families. Shepard still found it difficult to face her after what happened to Admiral Anderson. He knew how close they had been and the fact that he wasn't able to bring his mentor home alive still haunted him.

After the exchange of pleasantries she began leading them in a tour of the academy while identifying all the points of interest and even allowed them to visit one of the biotic classes that had been in session. Every student in attendance was awestruck when they caught sight of Shepard and eager to meet his children, particularly their soon to be classmates. It was a beautiful school and the facilities were all fantastic, but that didn't make the coming separation any easier for the parents. Ashley herself was feeling particularly anxious. As the group stopped to tour one of the science labs, she decided to wait outside, still holding the sleeping little girl who would very soon be saying goodbye to her older sister.

"We've come a long way since John's time." Hannah Senior commented as she approached Ashley.

"How did you deal with all of this? I know John was a teenager when his powers started to show but how-" she began.

"We were terrified." Hannah replied bluntly. "You have to remember, humanity was still struggling to figure out biotics. We couldn't even get the damn implants right. That whole mess with the L2s had me frightened like you wouldn't believe. We held off getting John's implants for as long as we could and when the L3s were ready, I was still scared. At that point we couldn't delay it any longer, John was planning to join the alliance in a year and he was going to need an implant to control his powers. I had friends in alliance R&D who kept assuring me that he'd be fine. Waiting for him to come out of surgery and then watching him those first few weeks afterwards, praying that nothing had gone wrong...those were some of the hardest moments of my life." she explained quietly.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry. God, I must sound so ridiculous. Allie and Ethan are perfectly fine and about to attend one of the best schools in the galaxy and here I am-"

"Here you are, being a mother." Hannah finished for her as she smiled at her daughter in law. "Those were just my struggles. Sometimes I have to remind myself that things were probably harder for John. He had to adjust to the implant and learn how to use his abilities on top of his military training. He had to prepare himself for a world that wasn't quite ready for him and others like him. The Alliance may welcome biotics but there are still plenty of places that are wary of them." she added sadly.

"John mentioned that a long time ago. It feels like a lifetime ago now, but I remember it like it was yesterday. It wasn't long after I'd joined the crew on the Normandy. Right after we'd secured a ship that a group of biotic terrorists had hijacked. We ended up having to kill most of them, but somehow John managed to talk the others into surrendering and releasing some politician they'd been holding hostage. They had all been L2s, desperate and angry. John explained to me afterwards how difficult it had probably been for them, facing prejudice in the civilian world and suffering from the defects of the L2 implants on top of that." Ashley explained.

"That politician happened to be Chairman Martin Burns, the former head of the Alliance Parliamentary Subcommittee for Transhuman Studies. I received a lovely letter from him praising me for having raised such an exemplary example of everything the Alliance stands for. Admiral Hackett also contacted me to inform me of what a superb job John had done." Hannah replied as she stared off into space. "I don't suppose it ever occurred to anyone that he may have empathized with those people, that maybe that was why he had worked so hard to resolve things peacefully." she added quietly.

"It was a difficult mission, for him and our friend Kaidan." Ashley said somberly.

"Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. John was so excited after he met that young man. He tried to hide it, but I could tell. He'd never had much contact with other biotics, even during his training. I think Lieutenant Alenko was the first friend that he made who was actually able to relate to his struggles, especially given the fact that he was an L2." Hannah replied fondly.

"And then he lost him because of me." Ashley added sadly.

"No, he lost him because of Saren Arterius and an army of geth heretics. I think it's about time you both let that go." Hannah stated sharply. "And as for today and everything that happens afterwards, we'll face it together. One Shepard facing the galaxy alone has gone on for long enough." she added before placing an arm around Ashley.

"Thank you, Hannah." Ashley replied quietly as she rested her head on her mother in law's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So this is where Allie and Ethan are going to learn how to use space magic like you and Jack?" David asked as he looked up at his father.<p>

"Space magic? Shepard, what the hell kind of bull have you been feeding these kids?" Jack laughed.

"It's a little more complicated than that David, but in a matter of speaking, yes." Shepard replied before watching his son run off with his siblings. Afterwards he noticed the look of incredulity that Jack was giving him. "Give me a break. It was late and I was way too tired to try explaining dark energy and mass effect fields to an eight year old."

"Unbelievable. I hope you haven't been filling the hell raisers' heads with that garbage too, otherwise they're liable to fail science." Jack said. She didn't bother to hide her annoyance at Shepard's antics.

"Relax, I thoroughly explained everything to Allie and Ethan. Not that it makes things any easier." Shepard replied sadly.

"Quit being a pussy." Jack interjected. "They'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." she added confidently.

"Yeah, I know." he replied while grinning.

"So, are there any specifics I should know? Jack asked.

"Hell Jack, you visit often enough to know their habits by now. Let's see, Allie hates cucumbers, Ethan hates broccoli, they both hate-"

"About their powers, dumbass." Jack interrupted.

"Right," Shepard quickly replied feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well the preliminary tests are all we have to go on, but that was how they determined what type of implants to give them. Apparently Allie has better control but Ethan can use more power." Shepard explained.

"Alright, simple enough." Jack commented casually.

As they continued to stand in the lab Shepard recalled all the struggles he'd endured learning to control his biotic abilities. "Damn it." he mumbled.

"Don't let the soldier girl see you like this. Shit, I don't really want to see you like this either." Jack remarked after glancing at him.

"This is hard Jack, for a lot of reasons. Humanity may have come a long way, but there are still plenty of bastards out there with stupid prejudices against biotics. The Alliance will be the safest place for those two, but I don't want them to feel like they have to be soldiers because there are no other choices." Shepard explained.

"When they become soldiers it won't be because they feel they have to because of the random assholes in the galaxy, you, your wife, your mother, your wife's father or her grandfather. It'll be because that's what they want to fuckin' do dumbass. And anyone who has a problem with them or any of my other kids can go fuck themselves." Jack replied defiantly.

"In your own way, you always manage to make me feel a little bit better Jack." Shepard laughed.

"Yeah, hahaha asshole. Let's get going." Jack responded while smiling.

As Shepard followed after her, he wondered how much longer he'd get to enjoy his kids being kids before bigger things started to take center stage.


	4. Chapter 4 His First Job

Chapter 4: His First Job

"I'm telling you, that's the best price I can do and you won't likely find this anywhere else on the station. You could try your luck with the elcor, but I doubt he'll be as accommodating as me, assuming he even has one." a rather harassed looking salarian shop owner said as a trio of Blue Suns mercenaries continued to haggle with him. He operated one of the many stalls that dotted the market district of Omega and was currently wishing that he'd reconsidered his career options. If the situation managed to deteriorate any further, he'd be forced to sell one of his best pieces of merchandise, an Alliance issue N7 Eagle, at a considerable loss. Given the difficulty he'd had in securing it over the black market, this was a less than optimal scenario. The alternative of course was a slightly longer argument with the mercenaries that would inevitably lead to his rather brutal death and the shopkeeper was quite fond of living.

"And I'm telling you to offer me A BETTER DEAL." the leader of the mercenaries replied ominously. The murderous gaze that the human was now directing at the shopkeeper was more than a little unnerving and the fact that he had a pair of rather brutal looking batarians flanking him only added to the salarian's mounting distress.

"How about you run along before I decide to step in." a deep voice interjected from behind the trio of mercenaries.

"You lookin' to die bastard-" the leader began as he and his cohorts turned to face the source of the voice. After finding themselves face to face with a tall, well built, heavily armed black human sporting a set of Terminus Assault Armor, they quickly found themselves losing their nerve.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Now get going." the stranger reiterated coldly. He continued to loom over the mercenaries while scowling and every instinct they had told them they were no match for him, not alone anyway.

"This isn't over" the leader of the group finally replied as he glanced at the shopkeeper. "For either of you." he added as he and his companions departed the scene.

"Mal, your timing was perfect as usual." the salarian breathed in relief once the mercenaries were out of earshot.

"What the hell were you thinking dealing with the Blue Suns, Max? You do know how low their recruitment standards have dropped, right? Of course, they were pretty much garbage to begin with." Mal replied seriously.

The passage of time had been more than kind to young Malcolm Hunter. He had grown a great deal over the years, especially physically. Now at the age of seventeen, he was more than a little physically imposing as he towered over most humans and practically every other species in the known galaxy. He had also packed on a considerable amount of muscle thanks to years of training with his adoptive father. In many ways, he could've been described as the human version of a krogan.

"I can't afford to be picky when credits are at stake, Mal. But you're right. That was too close. It's been getting pretty dangerous around here lately, well more dangerous than usual." Max replied.

"Are the vorcha still running wild?" Mal asked as he browsed Max's wares.

"Only in the places no one cares about. Gavorn does a good job of keeping them away from most of the 'civilized' places. They spend most of their time fighting each other anyway, that is when they aren't fighting the Blue Suns and Eclipse." Max explained. "Everyone who lives on Omega is used to these power struggles, but the guys that the Blue Suns are drafting now...it's worrisome Mal and not just for humble merchants like myself." he added.

Mal couldn't help but chuckle at the salarian's description of himself as humble. "So I'm guessing all of Aria's puppet leaders are dead now?" Mal inquired. It wasn't exactly common knowledge that Aria had indirectly secured leadership of all three major mercenary bands during the Reaper War with Commander Shepard's help, but given who Mal's parents were he often found himself stumbling onto useful bits of information regarding the inner workings of the underworld. Max was also a good source for news. He may have been a merchant but he also dabbled in the trade of information.

"I'm afraid so, but none of their successors has been crazy enough to make a move against Aria." Max replied while polishing the N7 Eagle.

"You'd figure she'd be more upset about this." Mal commented curiously. Based on everything he knew about Aria and everything he'd been taught, the pirate queen of Omega was not to be trifled with.

"Actually, I hear she finds the whole thing amusing. As long as they're killing each other and not interfering in any of her operations, she's more than happy to sit back and watch the bloodshed." Max replied after putting the pistol back inside its display case.

"Well that explains why me and pop have been so busy these last couple of weeks." Mal remarked while examining a shotgun thermal clip upgrade. He and Drax had gotten contracts that had taken them all over the Terminus System. Most had involved providing security for transport freighters that were easy prey for the warring mercenary bands.

"Indeed. This is a fortuitous time to be in your line of work, that is if you don't mind constant gunfire and the always imminent threat of death." Max replied.

"Where's the fun in a peaceful life, Max?" Mal joked before purchasing the upgrade.

After saying his goodbyes to the salarian, Mal decided to take his time strolling the areas of Omega. He wasn't due to meet his parents for several hours and recently he found himself savoring his moments of independence more. There were a lot of other merchants selling their wares and a select few actually had some rather unique items. But Mal had known Max for over two years now and he had always been fair with him. He was also one of the few people who didn't scoff at Mal's unique parental circumstances. It was strange, but as a child Mal had never questioned the differences between himself and his parents or the difference between his parents themselves. It wasn't until he was older and began learning about the different species in the galaxy that he noticed the distinctions between them. Even then, things didn't change. Mom was mom and pop was pop, as far as Mal was concerned. He never wavered from that line of thought despite the whispers, jeers and taunts that he found himself facing as he got older and began venturing with his parents outside their asteroid based home. And his potential detractors quickly learned to hold their tongues whenever the youth was in earshot. Mal had now proven on numerous occasions how prolific his combat abilities were. Most sentient beings with any common sense simply avoided provoking him altogether, either based on his reputation or the imposing figure he projected.

"Superhuman, huh?" Mal muttered as he continued his walk past the venders before taking a shortcut through one of the many back alleys of the station.

He could still remember when his mother and father had told him the truth of how he'd come to be in their custody. Up until that point Cerberus had simply been a bunch of boogiemen and traitors that he learned about during his history lessons. He'd also considered them to be lunatics, racists, terrorists and all around scum just like most of the galaxy. He found the fact that he owed his existence to them more than a little distasteful, but took pride in the fact that he'd been living his life contrary to everything they stood for. "My dad's a krogan and my mom's a quarian, suck on that you bastards." he chuckled happily as he continued through the alley before meeting a rather unsurprising ambush.

"You really think you're something special, don't you kid?" the leader of the trio of Blue Suns from earlier asked. He didn't bother hiding the venom in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be off getting shot by vorcha?" Mal replied casually. "Unless you want me to do it?" he added as he drew his M-22 Eviscerator shotgun and readied himself for battle.

"I know who you are punk. I also know that if we kill you here your krogan daddy won't be any the wiser. NOW!" the man shouted.

Seconds later, Mal found himself surrounded by nearly a dozen Blue Suns mercenaries including the two batarians that had accompanied the man from earlier. "By me it is." Mal announced as he erected a biotic barrier before opening fire on the closest of the mercs. The nearby turian was killed instantly and Mal was quick to follow up and direct a shockwave at a cluster of the merc's comrades. After they were sent flying Mal immediately blasted them with a warp triggering an impressive biotic explosion that killed off several more of the mercs. His three remaining opponents struggled to bring down his barrier with gunfire, but Mal quickly closed in and killed two of them with a single, massive biotic punch. Their mouthy leader was the only one remaining and quickly tried running once the tables had turned. Mal sent out another shockwave that sent the man crashing into a nearby wall that was nearly torn apart by the power of the attack. After making his way over to the crumpled body of the Blue Sun's leader, Mal drew his M-6 Carnifex pistol and promptly fired three shots into the man's skull. He may not have been a krogan or vorcha, but experience had taught Mal to always be thorough. Afterwards, he holstered his weapons and proceeded on his way when he was suddenly greeted by the sound of soft applause. As he identified the source of the noise an asari casually made her way towards him from the shadows.

"Nicely done, I must say I'm impressed. Especially with the ruthlessly efficient finish." she remarked as she began to circle Mal. She had managed to get far to close without his noticing. As he observed her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she happened to be. Of course, most asari were attractive, but the young woman who was gracefully sizing him up at the moment was easily in a league of her own. Her blue skin was almost radiant and the lines that contoured her face gave her a certain predatory quality that fascinated Mal more than he'd care to admit. He also couldn't help but notice how 'mature' her body was given what she was wearing. The black, skin tight outfit didn't leave much to the imagination.

"I'm glad I could entertain you." Mal replied sarcastically after snapping himself out of his stupor. "I don't suppose you'd care to explain who you are and why you're here." he added suspiciously.

"Who I am isn't really important. All you need to know is that I work for Aria." the woman replied while gazing at him.

"And?" Mal asked irritably.

"And you just did something that might complicate one of her plans. She was planning to use that filth," the woman paused to direct a look of contempt at the bodies of the mercs, "to deal with a complication that has arisen with one of her operations." she explained.

"How stupid do you think I am? Aria T'Loak, the queen of Omega, was going use this third rate scum to handle a job? You're testing my patience lady." Mal replied angrily.

The woman simply smirked as she stroked Mal's chest. "So is your patience the only thing I'm testing?" she asked flirtatiously.

Mal remained silent and continued to eye the asari, under no circumstances would he allow her the satisfaction of knowing that she was getting to him.

"One of Aria's more subtle enterprises has been caught between two factions of vorcha who are vying for control of the area. It's a slum that normally avoids everyone's attention, but the vorcha are territorial and neither side wants to submit to the other. This has unfortunately left some of Aria's people caught in the middle and trapped." the woman explained.

"And she was actually going to trust these assholes to secure her people and the operation?" Mal asked incredulously.

"No. Flint," she took a moment to point out the dead, mouthy merc leader's body, "and his rabble were supposed to thin out both sides enough so that Captain Gavorn could move in with a team and finish off the stragglers." she finished.

"I get it now. She didn't expect any of them to survive." Mal replied as he began to consider the situation. He couldn't help but note the irony of his previous 'shot by vorcha' comment.

"Exactly. Personally, I found them all to be thoroughly disgusting and not at all professional. Flint spent every waking moment when he wasn't drinking making unwelcome advances towards me and several of my associates, we weren't amused." she remarked before giving the dead man another look of loathing. "I would have killed them all myself, but they had a job to do and I figured the vorcha would handle things nicely. Unfortunately for them, they met you." she commented before once again turning her attention towards Mal while smiling. "I've heard about you and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just a little bit intrigued." she added while gazing at him.

The feeling was definitely mutual, but Mal wasn't about to admit it. "If you found them so repulsive, why'd you follow them." Mal asked in a businesslike manner, ignoring her advances.

"To make sure they actually did their job." she replied. "Which brings us to the predicament we're in now. Aria won't be pleased to discover that Flint and his men died prematurely and she especially won't be pleased to hear that her operation is still caught between two packs of warring vorcha." she added seriously.

Mal understood the situation and he knew what had to be done. "I'll take the job, but I have no intention of dying. I'm nobody's sacrificial fodder. I'll secure the location and deal with all of the vorcha myself. Gavorn can pick me up when I'm done." Mal announced confidently.

The asari simply smiled at him before folding her arms across her chest. "I was hoping you'd say that. I can make the arrangements with Gavorn before Aria learns the truth. Hopefully the situation will have been dealt with by the time she finds out about Flint and the others. I'm counting on you." she said before strolling back into the shadows.

Mal was going to have his work cut out for him and his mother was going to be furious if she managed to discover what he'd been up to. But the clock was ticking and he had to clean up the mess he'd found himself in, ASAP. Within the hour the young mercenary in training found himself riding in a sky car piloted by Captain Gavorn, a turian enforcer who was employed by Aria to keep the vorcha in check. "I can't say I envy you, kid. But if you somehow manage to clear the way for my people, I'll be sure to take a moment to honor your death." Gavorn remarked frankly as they approached the landing site where he'd be depositing Mal.

"Captain, I'm about to make your job a whole lot easier for the next few months. The vorcha population is about to take a serious nosedive." Mal said confidently. Of course wiping out the vorcha was only part of his mission, his primary concern was securing a warehouse that Gavorn pointed out during their approach.

"Kill a few for me kid." Gavorn said after dropping Mal off a safe distance from the area where the vorcha were fighting.

After watching his ride take off, Mal took a deep breath and began making his way forward. He surveyed his surroundings and noted all of the abandoned buildings in the area. Anybody who actually lived in the area probably hauled ass a long time ago, if they'd had any sense anyway. As he got closer to the warehouse, the sounds of screeching and gunfire could be heard in the distance. He had a feeling that the bastards were likely fighting on the front door of whatever the hell Aria wanted to secure so badly.

"Why should it be easy?" he asked himself rhetorically as he drew his shotgun and erected a barrier. He also biotically modified his ammo to fire warp rounds. He wasn't taking any chances.

It wasn't long before he encountered the first of many vorcha. There were a dozen of them fighting each other and they hadn't taken notice of Mal until it was too late. He lobbed a lift grenade into the center of their struggle and continued his advance after the explosion killed them. The closer he got to the warehouse the more intense the fighting became, with dozens of the fiends firing in all directions. Mal's barrier was taking a beating as he fended off the attacks of more and more vorcha who were taking notice of his presence. Several had begun firing rockets at him from perches on top of the nearby buildings.

"I am not amused." Mal commented angrily after deftly avoiding the rockets while simultaneously killing a pair of vorcha who had taken cover behind a destroyed sky car with a biotic punch. After claiming their cover spot, Mal drew his Carnifex and began sniping the rocket launching nuisances on the rooftops. He was glad that he'd modified it with a scope a few weeks earlier. He also gunned down every vorcha that had been firing from any open window that he saw. The lack of snipers and rockets would make his final advance a lot easier.

He continued making his way forward towards the center of the fighting blasting every vorcha in sight with his shotgun. Vorcha may have been stupid, but they were smart enough to realize when someone more dangerous than their current enemy had arrived. Both factions were now concentrating their attacks on Mal. It wasn't long before yet another rocket was sent at Mal whose barrier absorbed the explosion, but the youth was now thoroughly pissed.

"I hope Gavorn appreciates the vacation time he's about to get." Mal mumbled angrily.

He then sent out a massive shockwave that tore through the center of the battlefield, sending dozens of vorcha flying. He quickly directed a warp at the airborne targets triggering a massive biotic explosion. The destruction he'd caused was immense, but he wasn't finished just yet. As several vorcha attempted to regain their senses, Mal sent them floating into the air with a biotic pull before triggering another explosion with a biotic slam that he sent at his hapless targets. As the remnants of both groups struggled to regroup after Mal's onslaught, he tossed several lift grenades in different directions. The resulting explosions sent several more vorcha soaring into the air where Mal blasted away with his warp rounds, annihilating what remained of the warring factions.

Afterwards, he scanned the battlefield to make sure that there weren't any more of the vermin skulking about. Once he was certain that the coast was clear, he made his way towards the front of the warehouse. The door was obviously locked, which put Mal at a disadvantage. He stood no chance of hacking the lock with his skills. He'd also used up all of his grenades in the fight and he wasn't strong enough to use his biotics to force his way in given how much energy he'd just expended.

"Great, just great." he said to himself as he pondered his next course of action.

Before he had to time to consider the situation any further, the door began to slowly open. Someone had opened it from the other side. Mal remained on his guard, he had to be ready for anything. After the door opened, an older and very stately looking woman appeared to greet Mal.

"Young man, you are a very welcome sight to these old eyes." she said with a great deal of relief. "Aria sent you, I presume. She certainly chose well, my people and I saw your skirmish on the security monitors. You're quite skilled." she added.

"I guess," Mal replied cautiously as he surveyed the older woman.

"Always vigilant I see. Well, I can't fault you for that given your line of work." she said appreciatively. "I can assure you young man, my people and I are of no threat to you and I can also safely surmise that you have thoroughly decimated the vorcha population in this area. So please, relax." she added.

Mal remained alert for any possible threats but allowed himself to relax enough to satisfy the old woman. "My name is Helena Blake by the way. I don't suppose you'd care to tell me yours?" she said courteously.

"Malcolm Hunter." Mal replied.

"A strong name for a strong young man." she replied while examining Mal.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what it is exactly that you have locked up in there. I did just fight a small army of Vorcha to keep it safe." Mal replied casually.

"It's not a single item, Malcolm. There are many articles within this storage facility that are worth a great deal to many people. This particular branch of Aria's organization specializes in procuring valuable and heavily guarded 'trinkets' that can then be sold to the highest bidder. Normally, we're able to discreetly store and transport our inventory through this unassuming district. Obviously, we'll have to rethink our operation after what's happened." Helena explained.

"So basically, you're thieves and smugglers. Well, it could be worse I guess. You don't happen to deal in slaves and red sand too, do you?" Mal asked bluntly.

"We do not. I've always found such practices distasteful and barbarous. I also promised a certain SPECTRE a very long time ago that I would never deal in such things after he killed a few of my former associates who were less scrupulous." Helena replied while staring into the distance. She seemed to be recalling a distant memory that seemed to bring a smile to her face.

"Well, with the vorcha dealt with and the warehouse safe I can call my ride and get out of here. Take care of yourself, Helena." Mal announced politely.

"And you do the same, Malcolm. I'll be sure to inform Aria of your work here today. Perhaps we'll meet again someday. Though, with my luck that isn't likely. It seems that I'm destined to meet the best men only once." she replied while observing him.

Mal wasn't sure what she meant, but he was sure that he was going to be late meeting his parents for dinner. He quickly contacted Captain Gavorn, who was shocked to hear that he was not only alive but also that he had wiped out the vorcha. He was quick to pick Mal up and shower him with praise on the ride back. Mal was fairly exhausted at that point, but he still had to meet the mystery asari and confirm that Aria wasn't planning to kill him. She was waiting for him outside of the Afterlife Club as he made his way forward.

"I knew you were a safe bet." she said while smiling as he approached.

"You mean you knew I'd do your dirty work." Mal replied irritably. "I just want to collect my payment and make sure that Aria isn't planning to murder me. I don't need that kind of hassle and neither do my parents." Mal added.

"Well, you're in luck. I have your payment and Aria isn't planning to harm you. In fact, she wants to meet with you. Follow me." the asari said cheerfully.

This couldn't be real. No one met Aria face to face, not this easily anyway. As apprehensive as Mal was, he followed the asari into the club and past the various dancers and seedy looking patrons before finally reaching Aria's private spot that overlooked the entire club. As they approached, one of Aria's bodyguards stopped them.

"This him?" the turian asked.

"Yes Grizz, this is indeed our bastion of good fortune." the asari replied as she glanced back at Mal.

"Whatever, Aria's waiting." he said gruffly.

Despite the fact that they were only climbing a few short stairs, Mal felt that the trip up was taking an absurd amount of time. It felt as though time had slowed down and he was struggling to press forward. After reaching the top, Mal stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting comfortably in her chair was the most infamous woman in the Terminus Systems. The Pirate Queen of Omega herself, Aria T'Loak. She took a few moments to study Mal, who felt certain that she was scrutinizing every detail about him.

"Zelia tells me you did a superb job handling my little vorcha problem." Aria said casually.

"Who?" Mal blurted out.

He then noticed the mystery asari who'd dragged him into the headaches of the day stifle a laugh. "You mean you never bothered to learn her name? Perhaps everyone is overestimating you." Aria replied with the slightest trace of disappointment in her voice.

"She could have lied about her name anyway and under the circumstances, it really didn't matter what I called her as long the details that she gave me were accurate." Mal replied resolutely. For a moment, he thought he may have overstepped his bounds when he observed Aria shift in her seat. After a few moments, she continued her evaluation, seemingly satisfied with what Mal had said or maybe how he said it. He couldn't be sure.

"Zelia, Gavorn, Helena, they've all offered their praise. But if you hadn't killed my original pawns, you wouldn't have had to involve yourself in this matter at all." Aria commented lazily.

"I won't apologize for taking out the trash and it would probably be a good idea if the trash steered clear of me." Mal replied defiantly.

A long and tense silence followed Mal's declaration as Aria continued to stare into his eyes. For a second, it looked as though her lips had curled into the smallest and briefest smile that Mal had ever seen. Had he imagined it?

"Drax has done an interesting job with you. When you finally decide to leave the nest, come and see me. Zelia has your payment. We're done here." Aria finally proclaimed and just like that the meeting was over and Mal was ushered back outside by Zelia who provided him with a rather generous amount of credits.

"I hope you take Aria up on her offer. Well, I'll see you around." she said while smiling seductively at him.

Mal watched her disappear back inside the Afterlife Club and found himself pondering all of the madness that the day had brought. Despite everything that had occurred, he felt good about the day's events. He'd just completed his first job, by himself. It hadn't been easy but he'd done it. As the relevance of the moment began to sink in, his omni-tool was immediately bombarded by messages from his mother. He was definitely in trouble, but it would pale in comparison to the trouble he'd be facing once his parents found out what he was planning.


	5. Chapter 5 Field Trip

Chapter 5: Field Trip

"What about this one?" a teenage boy asked his sister after highlighting a selection on a data terminal.

"Emergence: The Rise of Human Biotics," she read. "I don't know Ethan, I get an arrogant kind of vibe from it. Remember our source material has to be historically accurate." she added.

The eldest Shepard siblings had grown up a great deal over the years much to their parents joy and consternation. At seventeen, Allison Shepard was already blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Her long, dark hair now fell past her shoulders and her bright, blue eyes seemed to mesmerize everyone who met her. Her eyes were a keepsake of her father, whom she only vaguely resembled. Her younger brother, Ethan, on the other hand was almost a mirror image of their father. The only difference between them was Ethan's obvious youth and the fact that he'd inherited their mother's more subtle, dark brown eyes.

"I still don't know why we have to do something so stupid in the first place. Writing a research paper on the history of human biotics and their influence on the galaxy, I mean come on!" the youth complained.

Allie simply grinned while shaking her head. She understood her brother's agitation. The older students in Grissom Academy were currently in the middle of a field trip on the Citadel. Unfortunately, they were observing a rather strict itinerary that included visits to what many believed to be the most boring areas of the station. The students in the Ascension Program had also been tasked with a rather extensive writing assignment and were hence allowed to visit one of the many literary outlets that dotted the wards.

"Quit your whining. You're not the one who's going to have to read and grade all the crap that gets handed in. Kahlee can be a serious pain sometimes." Jack replied irritably. She was acting as their group's chaperone and appeared to be just as bored as Ethan.

"Couldn't you just write about your dad?" Ethan's friend, Kyle asked.

"There's an idea." their friend Zoe added.

"We have to cover the history of human biotics in general, not just one person. Besides, most people don't even know that dad is a biotic." Allie replied as she continued to browse through the titles on the terminal.

"Can't be helped. Hell, I didn't know your dad was a biotic either when we first met. That's just the way he fights. He could kill you just as easily with an omni-tool as he could with his biotics or a gunshot or his bare hands. He's just too damn good at everything." Jack commented with a mixture of annoyance and admiration. "You're a lot like him, you know." she added as she looked at Allie.

"No surprise there, she's at the top of our class in everything." Zoe said proudly.

Allie went slightly red at the attention and continued reading through the book listings. "Then it's a good thing I'm not in your class." Ethan said arrogantly.

"Bullshit. You may beat your sister when it comes to biotics, but you're even everywhere else except for tech skills, where she destroys you. Overall, it's a tie. Deal with it." Jack replied bluntly.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I'll get a second opinion Jack. Wrex, Liara or _Miranda_ will back me up." Ethan remarked with a mischievous grin on his face. He knew that mentioning Miranda would irk Jack.

"The cheerleader wouldn't know sh-"

"Ah, ah, ah. You're a teacher, remember?" Ethan cut in.

"Oh, your ass is so dead once vacation starts." Jack replied while smiling.

"Hey, Ethan! Check this out." Kyle called while Ethan playfully hid from Jack behind his older sister.

"What's up?" Ethan asked as he made his way over to the terminal that Kyle was using. His friend didn't have to respond as he quickly read the title that he'd discovered aloud. "Captain Shepard: Untold Heroics," he read. "It looks like they've published another one, Allie." he added casually.

"The excerpts sound amazing, did you know your dad stopped an asteroid from being dropped on Terra Nova? Or that he saved the colony on Watson from a Javelin Missile strike? Damn! You guys must have had the best bedtime stories when you were kids." Kyle commented jealously.

"Not really. Dad is the humblest guy you'll ever meet. If it weren't for mom and our aunts and uncles, we wouldn't know about half the stuff he's done. To be honest, we still don't." Allie replied modestly.

"And believe me, it gets really annoying finding out that strangers know details about your own father that you don't." Ethan added irritably. "But we've heard about these. Mom was with him when he saved Terra Nova and Jack told us about the Javelin incident." he said while examining more of the excerpts.

"My dad told me he saw him save a research station once by repairing the magnetic shield. But I guess that one's too boring to mention." Zoe said.

"Apparently not, that one's in here too. It looks like they really did their homework, they even found out about his rescue of Chairman Burns and how he saved those research scientists from biotic terrorists without any civilian casualties. This one might actually be worth the credits." Allie remarked, slightly impressed by the book.

"Oh, I guarantee it! That's one of our bestsellers at the moment." an asari clerk remarked excitedly as she approached the group. "Everyone knows about Captain Shepard's biggest achievements. Becoming the first Human SPECTRE, defeating the rogue Saren Arterius and saving the council and citadel, and of course uniting the galaxy and defeating the Reapers. But what about all of his smaller accomplishments, the untold tales of heroism that helped forge the hero who saved the galaxy." the woman appeared to lose herself in awe. It was moments like these that tended to make the Shepard children feel really awkward. To them their dad was simply their dad, but to the galaxy at large he was a living legend.

Jack simply rolled her eyes. "Well, I think these two would know the man better than anyone else. He is their father after all."

The clerk quickly snapped back to reality and began to stare at both Ethan and Allie. She then tapped her omni-tool bringing up a holo-image of their father. As she began comparing them with the image, they both found themselves growing uncomfortable. After she brought up paparazzi footage of them taken by Galaxy Gossip, Jack had had enough. "It's really them you fucking moron!" she shouted angrily.

"I am so sorry. You're really...in my store...Goddess...the resemblance is..." the clerk was completely speechless.

"If you're that moved, how about letting us have whatever we want free of charge?" Jack added.

"Jack, no!" Allie shouted.

"It's the least I can do...in my store..." the asari continued to ramble.

"Miss, while we appreciate the offer, we'd rather pay for our books." Allie insisted.

"At least use my employee discount, please!" the clerk begged.

In the end, they couldn't refuse her pleas and ended up getting a nice discount on their purchases much to Allie's annoyance. "Jack, you didn't have to make things worse. You know how most people get once they find out who our father is." she said irritably after they'd all left the store.

"Pfft, I was just trying to save you some credits." she replied lazily.

"Sometimes you can be so-"

"Allie, check this out!" Ethan interjected excitedly while pointing at one of the massive vid-screens that were airing their normal stream of galactic and entertainment news. As everyone stopped to see what was so important, Allie instantly recognized a familiar family friend sitting in an interview chair.

"Oh, this is going to be priceless." Ethan said excitedly as they all watched the interview that was unfolding.

_"I'd like to welcome everyone to another installment of Star Lit. As always, I'm your host Renee Walters. In light of today being the tenth anniversary of the first publishing of one of the galaxy's bestsellers, Journeys with a Prothean, I'm pleased to welcome a very special guest. Mr. Javik, it's an honor to have you join us here today." Renee said courteously._

_"Of that I'm certain human." Javik replied seriously._

_"Yes...well, let's get right to it shall we? You were discovered in a stasis pod by Captain Shepard and awoke after fifty thousand years of hibernation. How did it feel once you realized that you were the last living Prothean and how did you adjust to seeing a galaxy that had been, for lack of a better word, reborn in the absence of your people?" Renee asked._

_"Hmph, waking up to discover that the primitives of my time were suddenly flying starships and ruling the galaxy. I was thrilled, human. Can't you tell by the look on my face?" Javik replied sarcastically as he stared coldly at the host._

_"Uh...right, well in regards to Captain Shepard and the war with the Reapers. What was it like waking up in the middle of a war that was so similar to the one that the Protheans waged? And did you resent the fact that Captain Shepard had you conscripted into such a familiar and brutal struggle? Renee asked._

_"The Captain is a credit to your species, human. As for fighting the Reapers, I was always prepared. It is what I spent every waking moment doing during my cycle and so I did so once more. The incompetence of this cycle's leadership was far more infuriating than the war itself. The Captain spent years warning the fools who rule this 'council' and they did nothing to prepare. You are all fortunate that the Captain was born into this cycle." Javik replied in an agitated tone._

_"You've been a vocal critic of the council and have refused to meet the representatives of each race on more than one occasion. Most of the old representatives have been replaced and yet you've still refused an audience with them. Do you have any plans to ever greet the council?" Renee asked._

_"No." Javik replied simply._

_After several moments of awkward silence, Renee moved to her next question. "Well, about the book. You co-authored Journeys with a Prothean with noted Prothean expert, Dr. Liara T'Soni. How did the two of you end up collaborating on such a venture?" Renee asked._

_"Dr. T'soni asked me to write a book with her. I had nothing better to do. Does that answer your question, human?" Javik replied plainly._

_"I...suppose. Anyway, what was it like reliving your experiences of fifty thousand years ago and do you feel you've gained any meaningful emotional growth after having co-written such a moving piece of literature?" Renee asked._

_At that point Javik simply stared at Renee for several moments before finally standing. "This interview is over, human." he announced as he walked off camera uttering several incoherent ramblings that sounded suspiciously like 'Primitives' and 'Waste of time' while the camera panned back to Renee._

_"Well...until next time. This has been Renee Walters with another episode of Star Lit." the flustered host concluded._

They all spent the next ten minutes laughing following the interview's conclusion. "What were they thinking? Who in their right mind books Javik for an interview?" Allie asked as the laughter finally started to die down.

"Liara would've been a much better choice." Zoe added.

"Liara would've been the sane choice." Ethan said as his own laughter subsided. "Easier on the eyes too." he added. He immediately caught sight of his sister's glare. "What?" he asked.

"She's like our aunt you perv." Allie remarked derisively.

"You got a thing for blue, kid?" Jack asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Only when it comes to Liara. Remember when we were kids and he'd bury his face in her chest whenever she'd visit. He could get away with it then because everybody thought it was cute. Missing the good old days, Ethan?" Allie teased.

"Shut. Up." her brother replied angrily while they all laughed.

As they made their way towards their next destination, the embassies, Allie couldn't help but wonder about her loving foster aunt. Liara visited as often as their other 'extended family' members did, but there were times when she'd seemingly disappear altogether. Kasumi and Zaeed were guilty of similar behavior, but they had an excuse. Life as a master thief came with certain drawbacks and so did being a mercenary in the Terminus Systems, but being an intel broker didn't seem like the sort of occupation that would come with the same sorts of risks unless you happened to be the Shadow Broker. Liara could be quite the mystery sometimes. Allie had often caught sight of the way she'd stare at her father when no one was looking and found herself wondering if there had once been something between them. She could never honestly ask either of them, it was a really personal question, not to mention embarrassing.

"So, where do we go?" Kyle asked as they approached the citadel embassies.

"We only have to visit one and then we'll head for that fancy ass new museum." Jack replied.

As they observed the rather large crowd that was vying for an audience with the different ambassadors, their hearts quickly sank. In their haste to procure research materials for their written assignment, they'd forgotten that their classmates were also following the itinerary and that Grissom wasn't the only school that had students visiting the Citadel for the day. Meetings with the ambassadors had been reserved exclusively for students at the moment, but that hadn't prevented lines from forming to meet them.

Ethan quickly ran off to meet the embassy receptionist to discover which ambassador had the shortest wait list. After returning he appeared to be fairly disappointed. "You wouldn't believe the line there is to visit the krogan ambassador, practically everyone from both of our classes and most of the students from the standard curriculum group are waiting."

"No surprise there, humans and krogan don't have any old grudges. Plus, everyone knows that dad and Wrex are good friends." Allie said wisely. "Besides, we already know everything there is to know about krogan anyway. We have two krogan uncles and a dad who's a battlemaster." Allie joked.

"Wait, what?!" Kyle asked incredulously.

"You can learn all about it later. Ethan I'm going to be seriously pissed if there isn't somebody available right now. We're damn sure not gonna sit here for an hour waiting." Jack interjected, she was clearly already agitated with the crowd.

"Well, sort of. There's a crowd of asari waiting to meet with the Rachni Interpreter which I guess makes sense because she's an asari and they all seem to be really fascinated with the rachni in general-"

"Get to the point, Ethan." Jack cut in impatiently.

"Well, everyone who was too anxious to wait for the krogan and rachni sort of pooled into lines for the elcor and volus, so their wait lists are sort of long too." Ethan continued.

"Ethan!" Jack barked.

"The geth are free!" he finally blurted out.

"Free when?" Allie asked.

"Right now. There's no one in line to meet with them." Ethan explained.

After a few moments of awkward silence Jack roused the group forward. "Perfect! We can chat with the robot for a few minutes and then be on our way!" she said eagerly.

The embassy receptionist quickly directed the group to a lobby that wasn't far from the office that was being used by the geth ambassador. After a few minutes of waiting, they were met by a quarian woman who seemed eager to meet them.

"I'm glad to see that we got at least one group of visitors today. I'm Lia'Vael and it's a pleasure to meet you-" the woman appeared to stop in mid sentence as she caught sight of Ethan's face.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked, clearly puzzled by the pause.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you bear a striking resemblance to someone who I admire a great deal." Lia'Vael replied awkwardly.

"It wouldn't happen to be Captain Shepard, would it? Cause if it is, you're not alone. He did save the galaxy after all. These are his kids by the way." Kyle remarked as he motioned to Ethan and Allie.

"That explains it." Lia'Vael said warmly as she continued to stare at Ethan. "Though I'm afraid my reasons for admiring him have nothing to do with his accomplishments." she added.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Many years ago during my pilgrimage, I found myself stranded on the Citadel for awhile. There were many who held a great deal of disdain for my people and it was a very difficult experience for me." she explained.

The teenagers all exchanged sympathetic glances with each other. Allie and Ethan were quite familiar with the quarians' former struggles thanks to their Aunt Tali.

"One day a pompous volus bosh'tet falsely accused me of stealing his credit chit. Captain Shepard proved my innocence and then laid into both him and the C-Sec officer who'd been harassing me after neither offered an apology. That was the first time anyone had stood up for me and he even knew about quarian customs and the pilgrimage. I'll always remember that day." Lia'Vael concluded warmly.

Even though it wasn't the first time that they'd heard stories like this about their father, both Allie and Ethan were still glad to have learned another small detail about the man they called dad and that the galaxy called hero.

After allowing the quarian woman a few moments more to reminisce, Allie finally broke the silence. "If you don't mind me asking, why is a quarian working with the geth ambassador? I thought the quarians chose not to reestablish an embassy on the Citadel." she inquired. It was a well known fact that the quarians had signed an agreement with the council that made them an independent nation, separate from the Citadel government.

"To further the reconciliation between our people. We may not want to involve ourselves in Citadel politics, but apparently the geth do. Their primary concern is educating everyone about the heretics and the true collective. Unfortunately, it hasn't been going as well as we'd hoped." Lia'Vael explained.

"No shit." Jack muttered.

"Our dad explained everything to us years ago, he even had a friend from the true collective." Ethan replied sympathetically.

"Yes, Captain Shepard is one of the biggest reasons why the geth's attempts at diplomacy have come so far. They're very grateful to him." Lia'Vael added before proceeding to lead them all to the office of the geth ambassador.

As they entered the office, they quickly noticed how bland it was. There weren't any decorations and the furnishings were not only ordinary, but also scarce. The room itself was also fairly small, though they assumed it met the needs of the synthetic occupant fairly well given what their father had told them about the geth.

"Emissary, we have some guests today. They're students from Grissom Academy and two of them happen to be Captain Shepard's children." Lia'Vael announced after the entered the office.

"Emissary?" Ethan asked curiously.

"That is the designation that this unit has chosen as an identifier, Shepard Progeny." a voice replied politely. They all nearly jumped when a geth unit that they had somehow managed to ignore suddenly sprang to life. Their synthetic host then took a seat behind a nearby desk. It was obviously trying its best to mimic social niceties. "This unit contains six hundred and forty-three geth programs designated with the task of interacting with organics. The title Emissary seemed appropriate given this unit's objectives." Emissary explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes-wait Shepard what?" Ethan asked.

"He means you. Progeny, you know offspring? But there are two of us here, Emissary. It might be easier if you just use our names. I'm Allison, but everyone just calls me Allie and that's my brother, Ethan." Allie explained.

"We understand, Shepard Progeny Allison." Emissary replied.

"That's good enough, I suppose." Allie said in an amused tone while her brother laughed.

They spent the next twenty minutes discussing the geth collective, the reconciliation with the quarians and how the geth were helping the quarians readjust to living on their home world of Rannoch. It was a nice meeting and Emissary seemed happy to have gotten a few visitors.

"You know, I think dad was right. The geth don't seem so bad, as long as they aren't attacking people." Ethan commented as they left the embassies.

"You could say the same thing about any sentient species that makes an effort to be sociable." Allie replied.

"My dad told me about their friend, Legion a few times. I wonder what he was like." Zoe pondered.

"A pain in the ass." Jack replied casually. "But I did like his dancing, he had better moves than Shepard, anyway." she added.

Both Allie and Ethan proceeded to laugh. It was a well known fact in the Shepard clan that their patriarch was a terrible dancer. "Alright, time we hit that museum! After that, we can do whatever the hell we want." Jack announced eagerly. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was the teacher and they were the students.

Their final destination was a new history museum that had been constructed. A huge portion of it had been dedicated to the Reaper War and that was where they'd be spending most of their time. As they entered the immense entryway of the museum, they were quickly greeted by Lieutenant Kahlee Sanders who was also acting as a chaperone for the trip.

"I'm going to assume you've been having a good time, Jack." she said somewhat sternly.

"Seeing as how we've been following this schedule you made to the letter, no not really." Jack replied irritably.

"That's a surprise given the fact that I've been trying to contact you for almost an hour now. There was an incident in one of the wards involving Devin Meyers, apparently he tried using his biotics to impress a group of young asari and made a bit of a mess. Professor Prangley isn't pleased but feels that you should be the one to discipline him, given that he is one your students.

"I'm gonna kill that dumbass!" Jack yelled.

"I don't think you need to go that far, but I suggest you have a chat with Mr. Meyers, ASAP. The details are in one of the unread messages on your omni-tool. I'll look after this group while you're gone." Lieutenant Sanders replied.

Jack began spewing a stream of obscenities the moment she thought she was out of earshot. "Well, shall we?" Lieutenant Sanders said pleasantly before leading the group inside the museum.

The wing that had been dedicated to the Reaper War was even bigger than they'd imagined it'd be and the very first thing that anyone would notice was the tribute to John Shepard, the hero who saved the galaxy. An enormous statue of him had been erected and the exhibits beneath were dedicated solely to his accomplishments.

"Dad can't ever see this, he'd go insane." Ethan commented as he surveyed the massive monument.

"It might actually be bigger than the one they built back home in London." Allie added as she too admired the statue.

"Did he actually have to pose for this?" Kyle asked.

"Mom said that he thought he was posing for a high definition holo-image to be auctioned off for charity. Of course, If she'd known how far they'd take this, maybe she would have reconsidered tricking him." Ethan replied as he continued to scan the statue.

After awhile they all began drifting to different areas to observe the other exhibits. Allie found herself looking at an exhibit that featured the Crucible. It was the weapon that had saved the galaxy, that her father led the way to have built and the place where his mentor died. Her father never talked about the Crucible or what had happened inside it. All she and her siblings knew was that making it inside the device that would become the galaxy's salvation had cost their father a good friend.

"David would have been glad to see everything back to normal, or as normal as we could make it. Especially London, he was born there and he loved that city. That's probably why your father decided to settle down there." Lieutenant Sanders remarked after approaching the exhibit.

Allie quickly noticed the tribute to Admiral David Anderson nearby and found herself at a loss for words. She knew that her father had a huge amount of respect for Admiral Anderson, the fact that her youngest brother had been named after him was proof of that. She also knew that he'd been a mentor to her father and was instrumental in getting him command of the Normandy and supporting him as a candidate for the SPECTRES. But despite all that, she didn't really know much more. It also seemed that Lieutenant Sanders had been close to him.

"Um, did you know Admiral Anderson well?" Allie asked carefully.

"As well as you may have guessed, Allie. That damn war. We both knew the risks and what was at stake. But it still hurt when he didn't come back, it hurt more than anything." she said sadly and grew slightly misty-eyed. "But his death wasn't meaningless, John Shepard saw to that. So do me a favor and tell your father that I said he should stop torturing himself about it." she added warmly as she gripped Allie's shoulder. Allie nodded, she'd definitely remember the message.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows from the Past

Chapter 6: Shadows from the Past

"Don't look now, but one of your admirers is making his way over." Zoe whispered as she and Allie examined a starship exhibit that featured the Normandy SR1.

Allie took a quick glance in the direction that Zoe had indicated and released a groan. A cocky classmate who had a poorly hidden crush on Allie was heading in their direction. Allie found herself turning down his advances at least twice a week, but some guys just couldn't take a hint. He and several other classmates had recently arrived in the museum with a rather irate Jack in tow.

"How's it going ladies?" Devin said in a blatant attempt at charming them.

"We WERE having a nice day." Zoe replied irritably.

"Then it's a good thing I came over. Now you can have a GREAT day." he said, disregarding her barb.

"Hello, Devin." Allie greeted reluctantly.

"Hello, beautiful. I was wondering if you had any plans once we're done with the museum." he inquired.

"Yeah, and they don't include you." Ethan cut in coldly. Somehow he'd managed to swoop in without any of them noticing.

"Ethan, don't bother-" Allie began.

"Us." Devin finished for her as he turned to face Ethan. "You should really stop tailing your sister, it's pretty pathetic." he added mockingly.

"This coming from a guy who just made an ass of himself trying to impress a few asari." Ethan shot back. "I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you to steer clear of Allie. But if you're looking for a beating, I'm happy to oblige." he added coldly.

Several of their classmates and other museum patrons were beginning to take notice of the brewing altercation. "Ethan, stop it-"

"Sorry beautiful, but your little brother just ran his mouth off for the last time." Devin cut in as both boys' biotics began to flare.

"HEY! What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?" Jack shouted angrily as she made her way over. Both teenagers powered down while continuing to glare at each other. "Nothing at all ma'am." Devin replied coolly before departing.

After watching him leave, Allie immediately rounded on Ethan. "I can take care of myself, Ethan. You didn't have to do that. You two could have caused some serious damage in here, not to mention frightening the other visitors."

"Someone has to put that bastard in his place." Ethan replied defiantly. "Just because everyone else strokes his ego doesn't mean I will too. And under no circumstances will I stand by while he pushes up on you." he added angrily.

"Plenty of people think he's an ass, but no one's strong enough to stand up to him." Zoe interjected. "Well, no one except you." she said while glancing at Ethan.

"If you wanna kick his ass, fine. But do it outside of school and without witnesses." Jack commented casually.

"Jack!" Allie hissed.

But Ethan was planning to do just that. His older sister's popularity was proving to be quite annoying. He was able to 'dissuade' most of the jerks who'd made moves on her, but Devin was a Grade A Jackass who was clearly going to require more than just a 'friendly' chat to get rid of.

"Maybe I'll find out where my dear upperclassman is heading once we leave..." he remarked darkly.

"Ethan, I'm warning you, don't. If I have to call mom, I will." Allie warned. Their mother would likely be the only voice of reason. Their father on the other hand would not only encourage him, he and Garrus would likely get together and forward Ethan blueprints of the whole damn Citadel, highlighting the best places to lay an ambush. And she didn't want to think what would happen if Wrex, Grunt, or Zaeed caught wind of the situation.

"Fine. As long as he keeps his distance from the BOTH of us, I'll be on my best behavior." Ethan replied as he continued to glare in the direction that Devin had retreated in.

"Your old man would get a real kick out of-"

Jack's statement was cut short by a very loud explosion that seemed to shake the entire museum. There were immediate screams of terror as several more explosions rocked the room.

"What was that?!" Zoe shouted.

As if answering her question, armed batarians began storming the museum. "Oh God!" a tour guide screamed as several of the assailants began to make their approach. She was quickly killed by a pistol shot to the head at point blank range. There was more screaming as everyone witnessed the merciless execution.

"Shut up!" one of the batarians shouted he then signaled to some of his cohorts who quickly went to work setting up what appeared to be a bomb.

"What do you want?!" An older museum patron yelled as he stood in front of his wife and daughter. The batarian leader promptly shot him in both his legs and kicked him hard in the ribs after he fell to the floor.

"Anymore questions?" he growled.

A terrified hush fell over the museum as everyone struggled to come to terms with the situation. "Shit!" Jack spat. "Alright, you three stay low and out of sight." she ordered.

"Jack, there's nearly a dozen of them! We can help!" Allie whispered.

"No. You hear me? And that goes double for you, Ethan." Jack replied seriously before turning to the hot-blooded youth who'd most likely be the first to get involved. Unfortunately, Ethan had already begun making a rather stealthy approach towards four of the batarians. Jack quietly swore herself hoarse before proceeding towards another group.

Allie watched as they both prepared to make their moves. They had the element of surprise and they'd both undoubtedly manage to take out at least eight of the intruders altogether, but that would still leave three and if they didn't act quickly enough after the initial attack, more innocent people could end up suffering.

"Zoe-"

"I know. Let's do it." her friend replied resolutely.

Their would be captors had obviously not counted on facing a group of biotic teenagers who were on a field trip. Ethan acted first launching a singularity at the group of four that he'd chosen, as soon as they went drifting into the air he followed up with a warp, creating a biotic explosion that instantly killed the intruders. Before their cohorts could react, Jack had already hit one of them with a rather potent warp followed by a shockwave that also triggered an explosion. As their leader roared in rage, Allie fired an incineration blast from her omni-tool that quickly engulfed the madman. She and Zoe reacted in tandem afterwards taking down the remaining pair with simultaneous biotic throws that sent the invaders crashing through a nearby exhibit.

After a few moments of silence, the sounds of applause began to resound in the museum. Allie and Ethan quickly gathered with the rest of their classmates as well as Jack and Lieutenant Sanders. "You, me and Allie are going to have a nice little chat once this is all over." Jack said through gritted teeth once they'd all reconvened. "And I haven't forgotten about you either, princess." she added while scowling at Zoe who seemed to shrink a little under her gaze.

"I thought it was pretty damn impressive." Kyle commented appreciatively.

"Ethan, that was amazing." his classmate, Lena said while looking at him in awe.

"Dude, it must be in their blood." one of Allie's classmates, Derrick, added.

"I was impressed." Devin remarked. "With Allie, anyway." he added while avoiding Ethan's eyes.

"All of you shut up!" Jack shouted. "Kahlee, can you disarm this thing?" she asked seriously while examining the bomb that the batarians had been setting up.

Lieutenant Sanders approached the explosive device and quickly examined it. "Yes, but I doubt that this is the only one or the only group of batarians. There had to be more of them to be able to launch such a brazen attack and we still have students in other areas of the Citadel. We have to contact C-Sec and locate the rest of our students. They don't all have biotics to defend themselves." she explained while disarming the bomb.

"Right. I'll go round up everyone I can and deal with any batarian bastards I come across. You can stay here and try and make contact with C-Sec." Jack replied resolutely.

"Be careful, Jack." Allie said.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Jack replied with a smile before departing.

"Why would the batarians do this? Didn't they fight together with the rest of the galaxy during the war?" Kyle asked after she'd gone.

"You speak as though they're still united under the Hegemony. There have always been extremists among the batarians. With the collapse of their government and their entire race still suffering from a near extinction because of the Reapers, I'd wager that the more 'radical' among them have found it easier to mobilize others." Lieutenant Sanders explained.

"I kind of wish your dad were here, Ethan. Didn't he fight the batarians a lot?" Lena asked.

"That's the understatement of the century. He singlehandedly held off thousands of them during the Elysium Blitz and saved the whole colony. Then he stopped them from crashing an asteroid onto Terra Nova. If anyone knows how to kick batarian ass, it's your old man." Kyle added admiringly while facing Ethan.

Ethan had barely heard him, he was contemplating the situation. There were undoubtedly more bombs and madmen setting them up, but they had no idea where. He had to do something, he remembered the stories that his father had told him about the batarian terrorists that he'd fought. In everyone of them, large scale genocide had been their ultimate goal and it had usually been humans on the receiving end.

"I can't reach C-Sec." Lieutenant Sanders finally said after several moments of silence.

"No surprise there." Ethan replied seriously. He was then struck with a realization. He quickly made his way over to the dead batarian leader and began searching his body.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked.

"Taking the first steps in ruining their plans." Ethan replied. After a few moments of searching he discovered what he hoped he'd been looking for, a small datapad that contained details of where the batarians had planned to set their explosives. "Alright, somebody needs to get this to C-Sec. It outlines where they dropped all of their little toys and we can't afford to let a single one go off."

"Young man, what exactly are you planning?" Lieutenant Sanders asked seriously.

"Sorry, ma'am but you already know the answer to that." Ethan replied while picking up the dead batarian's pistol and spare thermal clips. All those years of lessons with his parents and family friends were about to be put to the test. "You can expel me if you want once this is all over, but I'll be damned if I'm going to stand around and let them pull this lunacy off." he added resolutely. "The jackass, Allie, Zoe, and Kyle can help you keep the museum secure. I'll head to the C-Sec office in the embassies since it's the closest."

After a few moments of stunned silence by everyone in the museum, his sister finally broke the quiet. "I'm going with you." she said before collecting a pistol from another dead batarian and arming herself. "And don't bother arguing, I'm older and you'll need the backup."

"Fine, I don't really have time to argue with you and if we fight it out we'll only cause more damage to the museum and that would be bad right?" Ethan replied while grinning. Allie simply smiled at her brother as she checked the pistol and prepared to leave the museum.

"Are you...sure about this?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure that I don't want to see anyone else end up like that." Ethan replied as he stared in the direction of the dead museum tour guide.

"It goes without saying that I'm against this, but I doubt I could stop either of you. I expect you both to remain with the C-Sec officials once you've made it to their office. Is that understood?" Lieutenant Sanders said sternly as she faced the youths who would very soon be fighting in a battlefield meant for soldiers.

"Understood, ma'am." Ethan replied. "Allie, let's go." he added before heading for the museum entrance.

"Be careful!" Zoe called as they entered the lobby outside the museum.

They were quickly met with the sight of several dead batarians who were scattered in all directions of the Citadel halls. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that Jack is okay." Ethan joked.

"Hopefully she made our job a little easier." Allie replied.

That appeared to be the case as they proceeded through the Citadel which appeared to be fairly deserted. Sadly, the bodies that littered the floor were a stark reminder of the brutality that was currently unfolding across the station. There were dead humans, asari, volus, salarians, and more than a few C-Sec officers. The sight was upsetting, but both siblings knew they had a job to do and that their success would hopefully prevent a much worse massacre. As they made their way around a corner, they quickly met a frightening scene. A trio of batarians were about execute several of their fellow students.

Ethan quickly sealed the terrorists inside a stasis bubble. "Get clear!" he yelled to his fellow students who were quick to obey. Allie then fired a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that instantly killed the batarians.

"Are you all okay?" Allie asked after the skirmish was over.

"Allie! Thank God!" one of the girls in the group shouted.

"Cass, Evan, oh no. What happened to Charlie?!" Allie asked with a note of horror in her voice as her eyes darted to a young man who was bleeding on the ground nearby.

"Those batarians shot him. I don't think it's too bad though, we managed to apply some medi-gel." Cass replied.

"I swear, if we survive this, I'll never tease you again for always having some on hand." Evan added.

"Lieutenant Sanders and some others are holding out at the museum, you should be able to get there safely. We didn't run across any batarians on the way here." Ethan said urgently.

"Alright, but what about you two?" Cass asked.

"There's something that we need to do, Cass. Please, just go and trust us." Allie replied.

Her friend nodded and gave her a hug before departing with the others. "They're from the engineering department." Allie said quietly after watching them leave. "Charlie would always tease me and tell me that if I hadn't been born a biotic they'd get to have me in their section." she added somberly.

"Allie, I'm not a doctor, but I'm pretty sure he'll make it. But a lot of other people won't if we don't hurry." Ethan replied sympathetically.

She quickly snapped herself back to reality and followed her brother forward. As they made their approach toward the embassies, they could hear the sounds of gunfire. Outside of the embassies, they could see a krogan holding off a small army of batarians. The pile of bodies at his feet indicated that he'd been fairly successful so far, but he was quickly becoming overwhelmed as more batarians poured in from different directions. Without hesitation, Ethan made his way forward and hit a batarian in the center of the horde with a dark channel before following up with a warp triggering a biotic explosion that quickly cleared the battlefield. As the effect of the dark channel quickly spread to the surviving stragglers, Ethan sent a shockwave at them triggering another explosion that wiped out the remaining assailants.

"When did you learn to do that?" Allie asked, clearly impressed by her younger brother's display of power.

"Javik taught me awhile back." he replied while taking a moment to rest. "Proving to him that I wasn't a 'primitive' was of the utmost importance during our last vacation back home." he added humorously.

Allie grinned as they continued towards the embassies. "I had that covered human." the krogan announced irritably as they approached.

"After everything they've done, you'll have to forgive me if I decide to kill a few who happen to get in my way." Ethan replied angrily.

"Hmph, well at least you're a cub who actually has fangs. The rest of the human brats around here are locked up in my office crying." the krogan added as he reloaded his shotgun.

"So you're the ambassador?" Allie asked.

"That's me. The name's Kang, of clan Urdnot." the ambassador responded. "And who would you happen to be? I've only seen battlemasters and shamans unleash that kind of power."

"I'm Ethan Shepard and this is my sister, Allie." Ethan replied.

"Shepard? That explains it." Kang remarked gruffly.

"Kang, has the embassies' C-Sec office been breached?" Allie asked.

"The pile of bodies around here should answer your question little girl. Like I said before, all of the human brats are locked up in my office. The rest are hiding in the other embassies and the asari are hiding with the rachni interpreter with a couple of their giant bugs guarding the door." Kang explained in a disapproving tone.

"Good, then that means somebody should be inside the C-Sec office." Ethan stated.

"The Embassy C-Sec Commander is still breathing, last I checked. The old man is talking to the robot and the quarian, trying to restore communications so that he can contact his officers." Kang added.

"Let's pray that Emissary and Lia'Vael managed to get things up and running or this data won't mean much." Ethan said urgently. "Kang can you keep the perimeter secure?"

"What the hell do think I've been doing brat?" Kang replied indignantly.

"You tell me, my pile is bigger than yours." Ethan shot back as he eyed the krogan.

After a few moments of tense silence, Kang suddenly laughed. "I like you, brat. If you survive this, we should get a drink." Kang said while smiling.

After parting ways with Kang, the Shepard siblings quickly entered the Embassies' Citadel Security Office. They were immediately greeted by Lia'Vael and Emissary. "Ethan! Allie! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is right now?!" the quarian inquired almost hysterically.

"Shepard Progenies, probability of premature termination is extremely high. This unit suggests you find shelter with the other students." Emissary added.

"Considering who your father is, I'll have to agree with it, uh him, the geth ambassador." a grizzled old man in a C-Sec uniform added.

"You're the C-Sec Commander right? We've got a datapad that has the locations of where the batarians have planted bombs inside the Citadel." Allie said urgently.

"Well, they say take the good with the bad. We just managed to restore communications with my officers. Most of them are busy fighting batarians in the wards and the rest of the station. I knew they had to have a bigger goal than gunning down civilians. Well, let's see that data so I can get my people to work." the old man replied exhaustedly.

After several minutes of work, the C-Sec Commander managed to relay the information to his officers in the field while Ethan and Allie took the time to rest. Afterwards, the Commander took a moment to introduce himself properly.

"I'm Bailey, by the way. Your father and I go way back. This whole situation kind of reminds me of one he helped out with nearly two decades ago." Bailey said.

"The Cerberus Coup, right? Mom and Dad told us about it once." Allie replied.

Bailey nodded as he recalled the past scenario. "Of course, Cerberus had inside help, dirty officers and that traitor Udina. The batarians just planned and waited, probably decades. They managed to slip their people in from the docking bays using commandeered ships that were flagged as friendly. And based on how they've managed to bypass security checkpoints and sabotage communications, I'd guess they have years of reconnaissance info. But even if that's the case, they just don't have the numbers to overtake the Citadel, detonating those bombs had to have been their primary goal."

"Well, hopefully your people can stop them. I don't think they expected anyone to discover what they were really up to." Ethan replied.

"At any rate, we accomplished what we set out to do. I guess we should wait here like Lieutenant Sanders wanted us to. With any luck, we won't be expelled." Allie joked.

"Hell, I'll vouch for you kids. That info you brought was definitely worth a few detentions." Bailey replied while smiling.

"Commander, we just received a message from one of the teams that was in charge of disarming the bombs. They've been ambushed and they're taking heavy losses. Unfortunately, they won't be able to reach their target." Lia'Vael sadly informed everyone.

"Where's the bomb?" Ethan asked.

After a few seconds of tense silence she quietly replied, "Huerta Memorial Hospital"

The stakes had just risen higher than anyone could have anticipated.


	7. Chapter 7 The Man He Hated the Most

Chapter 7: The Man He Hated the Most

"THEY WHAT?!" Jack bellowed. She had only just returned from rescuing several groups of Grissom students to discover that the two that she cared about the most had cast themselves into the chaos that was unraveling around the Citadel.

"I'm sure they're okay, I mean they haven't exactly had a normal upbringing, right?" Kyle said reassuringly. Jack was well aware of that. Between herself and all of the other idiots who were part of Shepard's 'extended family,' his kids had likely received lessons and training that rivaled most militaries' special forces. But that didn't ease Jack's anxieties, they were fighting batarians after all and most batarians despised Shepard. If they discovered who Ethan and Allie were...

"Shit! I'm going after them!" Jack shouted irritably.

"By now they should have made it to the C-Sec office in the embassies. I gave them strict instructions to remain there after they delivered the data." Lieutenant Sanders said seriously.

Jack departed the museum almost immediately. She knew her hell raisers. They'd never sit still, especially if the batarians had something else cooking. "Goddamn you two! Just wait there, damn it!" she cursed as she sped towards the embassies.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've got to get to that bomb." Ethan announced resolutely as he got to his feet.<p>

"Kid, that's a noble sentiment but you've got no training and disarming explosives is dangerous work. That's not counting the batarians that are still out there tearing the place apart. I can reroute another team of officers to deal with it, your best bet is to just sit tight and let my people handle things." Commander Bailey responded seriously.

"But your people may not get there soon enough!" Allie exclaimed. "At any given time there are at least a few hundred patients in Huerta Memorial. Ethan may not be able to disarm the bomb, but I can. I was taught by a quarian admiral and a turian tactical genius after all." she added proudly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't actually considering this." Commander Bailey said after awhile.

"Commander, no! You can't let them do this!" Lia'Vael shouted frantically.

"Sending a couple of kids to handle this is the last thing I want to do, especially Shepard's kids. But there are a lot of patients in the hospital at the moment, mostly wounded alliance soldiers from that expeditionary force that was sent to Virmire." Commander Bailey replied while placing his head into his hands. "They picked one hell of a time to try and colonize a planet so close to the Terminus Systems." he added while sighing.

"Then it's agreed. Allie, let's go." Ethan said.

"Negative, Shepard Progeny Ethan. We cannot allow you to undertake such a mission without additional support." Emissary interjected. "This unit will accompany you." he added plainly.

"Emissary, are you sure you can handle yourself? These batarians are ruthless and we'll definitely have to fight our way to the hospital." Ethan remarked seriously.

"This unit is capable of defensive protocols. We simply require an armament that is suitable for the task at hand. This unit's primary directive is diplomacy and we are therefore lacking suitable accessories that-"

"So, you need a gun?" Allie cut in.

"Hang on a second." Bailey added before making his way to a locked weapons cabinet. After opening it, he withdrew an M-8 Avenger assault rifle and presented it to Emissary. "It's not much, but we don't typically store many weapons up here. This is the embassies' office after all."

"This is sufficient." Emissary said simply as he took the assault rifle.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get going." Ethan said urgently before leading the way back outside of the embassies and onward towards Huerta Memorial Hospital.

They began meeting resistance almost immediately as batarians in the streets opened fire on them. Emissary had already erected a rather potent kinetic barrier and quickly returned fire with pinpoint precision. He was able to kill all of their attackers before Ethan or Allie could react.

"Capable of defensive protocols, huh. I'd say you're more than just capable Emissary." Ethan commented, clearly impressed with his synthetic ally's skills.

"Compliment acknowledged, thank you Shepard Progeny Ethan." Emissary replied.

As they got closer to Huerta Memorial, the resistance that they met got increasingly more dangerous. They quickly realized that they wouldn't be fighting run of the mill grunts anymore as they reached the entrance to the hospital. A trio of heavily armed and savage looking batarians awaited them. Emissary immediately opened fire but his target reacted by deploying tech-armor that completely shrugged off the synthetic's attacks. The batarian then fired an electrified net that incapacitated the synthetic. As Emissary struggled to break free, the batarian quickly closed in as his armor sprouted several sharp blades and rammed the helpless synthetic causing extensive damage to its body.

"Damn it!" Ethan muttered. He wanted to help his friend, but he and his sister had problems of their own. It had quickly become apparent that their opponents were also biotics, as they sent several shockwaves at the siblings who only barely managed to avoid them.

Before they could send another volley, Allie hit both of their assailants with a biotic reave. As the batarians faltered while their armor and nervous systems were being ravaged, she followed up with a throw field that triggered a biotic explosion, killing both. Afterwards, both she and Ethan proceeded to blast Emissary's attacker with simultaneous warps before opening fire with their pistols. The hail of gunfire combined with the debilitations incurred by the biotic attacks quickly brought the menace down.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's been getting special practice." Ethan remarked as he and his sister took a few moments to rest.

"I guess now you won't call meditation with Samara pointless." Allie replied condescendingly.

After the exchange they quickly made their way to Emissary and Allie got to work freeing him from the net with her omni-blade. "How bad is it?" she asked quietly after the synthetic adjusted itself.

"Damage to this platform is severe. Combat abilities will be negatively impacted. Let us proceed Shepard Progenies." Emissary replied.

Allie exchanged a worried look with her brother, who reciprocated before all three entered the hospital. The scene was horrific as the bodies of dead nurses, doctors and patients littered the lobby. Once again the siblings steeled themselves and focused on their mission.

"Allie, hack into the hospital's records and find out what floor the wounded alliance soldiers are being treated on. I'll guarantee that's where these bastards are setting the bomb." Ethan remarked angrily as he continued to survey the carnage that the batarians had caused.

His sister quickly obeyed and approached the reception desk where she used her omni-tool to access the info from a nearby terminal. "They're on the twelfth floor. Let's go." she said calmly before leading them down a nearby hallway towards an elevator. A small group of batarians were guarding the elevator at the end of the hall and they were once again heavily armed.

"Shepard Progenies, our scans indicate that these hostiles are utilizing kinetic barriers. Conventional biotic attacks will likely prove futile." Emissary quietly informed them.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't planning on using biotics." Allie replied calmly as she summoned her omni-tool. She quickly used an overload to destroy the enemies' shields which immediately got their attention. But before they could open fire, she released a cryo blast from her omni-tool that froze the entire group. Afterwards, she shattered the remnants with a few shots from her pistol before calling the elevator that they'd been guarding. Ethan exchanged a mildly surprised look with Emissary.

"Efficient." the synthetic said plainly before taking a position to the left of the elevator. The Shepard siblings followed suit, taking cover against the walls outside of the lift. They were fully anticipating another group of batarians arriving once the elevator made its way down.

They weren't disappointed as four batarians appeared once the elevator doors opened. Allie reacted first by firing an incineration blast from her omni-tool into the elevator and following up with repeated shots from her pistol. Ethan and Emissary followed her lead as the batarians quickly succumbed to the barrage. They wasted no time in entering the elevator which took them to the twelfth floor fairly quickly. As they pondered exactly how they'd pinpoint the bomb's setup location after exiting the elevator, the sound of several voices began to echo through the halls from a nearby room.

"We've lost contact with our men who were posted at the entrance and the others, too. C-Sec must be on their way."

"Then I suggest you hurry up."

"Balak, maybe we should-"

"Shut up! You have a mission to complete."

"Please, I'm begging you! This is a hospital, think of all of the lives that will be lost if you follow through with this madness!"

"I'm counting on it, Doctor. Now sit down and remain silent, unless you want me to put an end to this human scum prematurely."

Both Ethan and Allie stopped listening at that point. One of the voices had said 'Balak' and that was a name that they were more than familiar with. It was the name of a man that their father truly hated. A man who'd tried to destroy an entire colony with an asteroid. A man who, amidst a war, continued to carry out terrorist attacks against the wounded and helpless. A man who'd managed to earn the hatred of the most giving and sympathetic human being that they knew, their father. They didn't have time to waste and so they quickly made their move.

Allie acted first and sent an incineration blast at the batarian who'd been arming the bomb after rushing into the room full of patients. As he screamed and fell over dead, Ethan followed her inside and hit two others with a biotic pull. He then opened fire with his pistol as they dangled helplessly in the air, killing them. Amid the chaos, the infamous Balak quickly grabbed the nearby salarian doctor and promptly aimed a pistol at his head while holding him hostage as the Shepard siblings quickly took aim at him.

"That's close enough humans." he snarled while pressing the pistol into the salarian's head.

"It's over Balak. All of your little toys have been disarmed and this one isn't even going to see an activation sequence. Now release the doctor. You don't get to walk away this time." Ethan said coldly as he glared into the madman's eyes.

"Walking is exactly what I'm going to do human. The doctor and I are going to take a nice little walk out of here and if either of you follows us, well," Balak took a moment to press his pistol even harder into the salarian's skull. "I think you get the picture." he added.

"We're not letting you walk away after everything you've done! You're a monster! Do you realize how many people died today, people that you killed!" Allie shouted angrily.

"And how many of my people have died during the last two decades!? Struggling and starving! We've lived in exile, being ignored by the council species ever since your kind arrived. We were nearly wiped out by the Reapers, but did anyone care? Our fleet fought with the others to destroy them, but did anyone thank us? Asari, Turians, HUMANS! You've all had your home worlds rebuilt and repaired, every species in the galaxy has recovered except for us! Did anyone offer to help us? Were we invited back to the Citadel? NO! If my people have to continue to suffer, then so should the rest of the galaxy." Balak shot back bitterly.

"Are you finished?" Ethan asked, coolly. "Your exile was self-imposed and a result of you losing a war that you started. Everyone else recovered because they ASKED for help and OFFERED it in return. Diplomacy works both ways, Balak. You've had years to try and rebuild your people's society and make a genuine appeal to the rest of the galaxy for help, but you didn't. Instead you spent decades plotting an attack that will only lead to your people being hated even more than they already are. You're pathetic." he added without a trace of sympathy.

"You know nothing, human. You will never understand and the truth is you don't really want-" at that moment, Balak began experiencing a bitter sense of nostalgia. All four of his eyes honed in on Ethan and a startling realization started to take root and as it did, his face immediately began to contort in rage.

"Finally figured it out, Balak?" Ethan said mockingly. He knew that once the terrorist leader identified who he was, he'd slip up or at the very least point his gun at him instead. "My dad kicked your ass a couple of decades ago. Actually, scratch that. You ran away using hostages before he could kick your ass." he taunted further.

"YOU!" Balak roared as he quickly threw the doctor aside and aimed his gun at Ethan. "You're HIS son!" he growled.

"And I'm HIS daughter and we're both taking you down today." Allie announced firmly.

Balak was beyond incensed but he wasn't about to allow himself to be beaten by the children of the man he hated the most in the galaxy. After surveying them with one final, hate filled gaze he opened fire but not at them. He shot several nearby life support systems that were responsible for keeping the many wounded soldiers who were occupying the room alive.

"NO!" the doctor yelled frantically. Allie's attention was instantly diverted as she got to work on repairing the damage.

Balak quickly took advantage of the distraction and took another shot aimed at Ethan, wounding his shoulder. As Ethan dropped his pistol and grasped his wound, the batarian madman began making his way forward. "I will savor every ounce of pain that your death will bring to your father. I've waited a long time for this, I may not have him, but his son will do." he said maliciously as he continued his approach.

Suddenly, a burst of gunfire erupted from the doorway as Emissary appeared. "We will not allow the termination of the Shepard Progenies." he said while continuing to fire at Balak who'd been wounded by his initial onslaught. Balak yelled in pain and frustration before firing several shots at the windows that lined the rear of the room and leaping outside.

"Is he crazy?" Allie asked after making her way over to check her brother's wound.

"I doubt it." Ethan replied angrily.

"Shepard Progeny Ethan, we ask that you forgive us. We had to initiate minor repair protocols as you made your advance into this room. The damage that you sustained is the fault of this unit." Emissary said in an almost downcast tone.

"It's my own fault that Balak caught me off guard. If anything, I owe you my life Emissary. Thank you." Ethan replied gratefully. The geth seemed to cheer up at hearing his words and proceeded to make its way over to the damaged life support systems.

"Were you able to fix them?" he asked his sister while motioning to the life support systems.

"All I could do was temporarily prevent a catastrophic failure. It would take someone a lot more skilled than me to maintain their operation while at the same time repair them." Allie replied while applying medi-gel to her brother's wound.

"Well, I think we've got that covered." Ethan remarked while grinning as they both noticed Emissary taking control of the systems. "But before we celebrate, I have to be sure." he added seriously. He then made his way to the shattered windows where an infuriating sight awaited him. Balak had landed inside a sky car that had somehow been waiting for him.

"Son of a-I knew it!" he shouted angrily.

"He slaughtered countless people, tried to blow up a hospital and worst of all he tried to kill you. He is NOT getting away!" Allie announced before leaping out of the window and onto the roof of the sky car as it sped away.

"Damn it! ALLIE!" Ethan yelled as he witnessed his sister's departure.

As Allie struggled to maintain her grip on the speeding sky car, one goal pervaded her every thought. Get Balak. As they sped through the Presidium, she chanced a peak inside the vehicle and noticed that Balak and one of his cohorts were preparing to open fire through the roof of the car. Using her omni-tool, she quickly sent an overload into the vehicle, overheating the weapons inside. As they began reloading thermal clips, the driver began initiating even more reckless maneuvers in an attempt to shake her off. After initiating a corkscrew action around a sharp turn, the batarian was successful and Allie found herself falling hundreds of feet towards the earth below. Fortunately, another sky car managed to catch her just in the nick of time. After adjusting herself in the passenger's seat where she'd landed, she was surprised to discover her brother in the driver's seat.

"Ethan, how-"

"Oh, I just followed your example. Jumped out the window, softened the fall with my biotics and snagged the first working heap I could find." he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You've only had your license for a month." she said hesitantly.

"Seriously? At this very moment, THAT'S your biggest concern?" he asked incredulously.

"Good point, I'll shut up now." she added while grinning.

As Ethan sped ahead, they quickly caught sight of their quarry. Balak and his men had obviously assumed that they'd permanently shaken their pursuer. "Hang on, Allie." Ethan warned as he accelerated. Within moments he'd caught up to Balak who was stunned at seeing the pair as their sky cars raced side by side. Ethan quickly made a gesture that would have made Jack proud before ramming Balak's vehicle. Both cars came crashing down to the ground before skidding to a halt near a set of elevators that led to the docking bays. The Shepard siblings wasted no time in freeing themselves from the wreckage and were quickly on Balak's trail after taking notice of him fleeing to the elevators. The crash had fortunately proved fatal for his companions as they observed their bodies in the mangled remains of their car.

After Balak made his way inside one of the elevators, he tossed several proximity mines behind him as Ethan and Allie made their pursuit. They quickly dove out of the way to avoid the ensuing explosions, but were forced to utilize a different elevator and in doing so, give Balak a head start. As the elevator carried them to their final confrontation with the madman, both siblings began reloading and readying their weapons.

"I understand why dad hates him so much. Balak is the antithesis of everything he stands for." Allie commented bitterly.

"Which is why we won't let him get away this time." Ethan replied coldly after checking the sights on his pistol.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, they quickly found themselves being accosted by a group of batarians. Allie quickly killed a pair with her omni-blade while her brother broke the necks of two others with a series of biotic palm strikes to the base of their skulls. The ambush was an obvious attempt by Balak to buy himself time, as the siblings caught sight of him limping towards a shuttle in the rear of the docking bay.

"He's hurt." Allie stated as several more batarians appeared and opened fire on them.

"Good!" Ethan replied as he took cover behind a support beam and returned fire. Ethan knew that they couldn't afford to be delayed any longer than they already had been. As several more batarians joined the fray in a bid to secure Balak's escape, he quickly sent a singularity in their direction. As they drifted into the air, Allie released a warp that finished the job. Afterwards, they bolted towards Balak, who simply turned and smiled. Moments later he pressed a detonator that he'd been holding triggering an explosion that sent brother and sister flying across the hangar.

After the dust settled, Ethan once again found himself face to face with Balak who was standing over him with a pistol pointed at his face. "I suppose you think your father is a hero just like the rest of the galaxy, don't you boy? Did he ever mention the Alpha Relay? How he destroyed it and murdered hundreds of thousands of my people. You see, he and I aren't so different. Now you can die knowing what a hypocrite the great Captain Shepard is." he announced maliciously.

"My dad told us about the Alpha Relay incident years ago." Ethan replied while staring down the batarian who seemed slightly taken aback. "And there's a big difference between you and him. He committed a genocide because he didn't have a choice and lives with the guilt of it every day of his life. You'd murder even more with no regrets and claim it was for your people. You don't even know what remorse is, do you? So don't you dare compare yourself to my dad. You're an egomaniacal sociopath and a coward to boot. The way you use your own people, who you supposedly care about, to save your own skin is proof of that. My dad isn't perfect, but he owns up to all of his actions, the good and the bad. He's nothing like you. I know a bitch when I see one, Balak."

Balak never imagined that he'd end up hating anyone more than Captain John Shepard. But as he stared into the defiant eyes of the man's son, he found himself quivering with fury. As he prepared to pull the trigger of his pistol, he suddenly found himself tossed across the hangar. Ethan quickly took notice of his sister who'd managed to stagger towards them and hit Balak with a biotic throw. But the attack had cost her valuable energy and she was in rough shape. She had a nasty head wound and could barely stand.

"Allie, hang on!" he shouted desperately as he grabbed hold of his sister.

"We will meet again boy! I will kill you and send your body back to your father piece by piece. I hope your family weeps over every limb." Balak shouted across the docking bay as he boarded a shuttle.

"You've got it backwards, Balak! I'm the one who's going to kill you! And no one anywhere is going to give a damn." Ethan shot back angrily.

With one, final look of unbridled fury the batarian madman summoned his omni-tool and tapped it a few times before finally making his escape. As his shuttle departed, dozens of batarians began flooding the docking bay from all directions. Ethan immediately grabbed his sister and pulled her into cover behind a downed shuttle as he prepared for what was likely going to be their last stand.

"I think I understand what Elysium must've felt like now, dad." he whispered to himself as he readied his pistol. Afterwards, he sent a singularity from behind his cover that quickly took some of the pressure off as several batarians when drifting into the air. Allie fired a warp triggering an explosion afterwards.

"Don't push it, Allie." Ethan warned as he blasted one of the many batarians who were mobilizing from the elevators with a dark channel before following up with a shockwave creating yet another explosion.

"You can't do this alone, Ethan." she said while struggling to stay conscious. "And we can't give that bastard the satisfaction of dying here at the hands of his dogs." she added before killing several more advancing batarians with a reave.

As he nodded his agreement, a bullet suddenly tore into his side and he found himself wounded yet again. "Ethan!" Allie shouted.

"I'm fine! Stay sharp!" he replied, but the pain in his voice said otherwise. Some of the batarians were successfully closing in on them and getting close enough to attempt to kill them with their rather brutal looking melee weapons. As injured as she was, Allie was still more than a match for her assailants as she killed several with her omni-blade while Ethan finished the others off in hand to hand combat. They were barely managing to hold their own and growing more and more exhausted as the fight wore on. They were also wounded and losing blood fast. After firing their final rounds and with no thermal clips left, they prepared to use what little energy they had left to create the biggest biotic explosion that they could muster. But before they could initiate their final attack, a massive disturbance occurred from outside one of the elevators that led into the docking bay. And there storming the hangar, was none other than their aunt, teacher and friend: the psychotic biotic herself.

They'd heard stories about Jack's rampages in the past and the destruction that she was capable of causing, but this was the first time that they'd ever seen it for themselves. Maybe it was the loss of blood or their fatigue, but she appeared to be a blur as she practically tore the docking bay apart with shockwaves, warps and explosion after explosion. Within minutes, she'd slaughtered every batarian in the place. Afterwards, she made her way towards them, with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Nice timing, Jack. We were just about to-"

She didn't give Ethan a chance to finish as her fist collided with his jaw. After staggering a few steps, he quickly recovered. "Not. Another. Word." Jack said quietly. She was beyond angry, beyond livid, neither of them had ever seen her as furious as she was at that moment. "Grab your sister and move your ass. You both need medical attention." she added. Her tone was just as quiet and unnerving as before and Ethan was quick to obey after exchanging anxious glances with his sister. After picking her up and following Jack, he began to wonder just how much trouble they were going to be in.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a surprise. A pleasant shock for his kids to see their parents a few days earlier than expected. John Shepard and his wife had decided to catch a shuttle to the Citadel in order to meet their two oldest children after their field trip. Garrus and Tali had kindly offered to look after their other three children while they made the trip. The plan was simple, sneak up on them while they were roaming the station and have some fun startling them. They'd then take them out for a bite to eat and drag them home a few days early before their vacation officially started. What awaited them when they arrived was beyond horrifying. Sealed docking bays, frantic news reports, rumors that the council had been evacuated, starship skirmishes taking place right outside the Citadel and of course reports of a massacre on the station. Normally, Shepard wasn't a fan of using his iconic status to bulldoze his way through paperwork and procedures, but today that all went out the window. He needed to know what had happened and where the hell his kids were.<p>

So, without any hesitation or regrets, he used his name and authority to get his and his wife's shuttle docking clearance. He bypassed security checkpoints and outright threatened anyone who dared to try and stop him. He took advantage of every perk that came with being the famous Captain Shepard to quickly learn what the general public wouldn't be preview to for several more hours. The batarians had attacked the Citadel, murdered dozens and attempted to set up and detonate several bombs. But C-Sec had stopped them and so had his two oldest children. In fact, Bailey had told him they'd been instrumental in preventing the bombs from being detonated. Kang praised their battle prowess, Emissary had similar praise, reporters were already preparing their 'Shepard Kids Save the Citadel' stories. But none of that mattered to Shepard or his wife, all they cared about was whether or not they were okay and thankfully they were.

It had taken hours for his children to explain everything that had occurred and he'd been quite mortified to hear that they'd not only met Balak but also fought him in several different engagements. Under no circumstances should his children have had to suffer for his mistakes. As he sat in their hospital room with his wife close by and a small army of C-Sec officers guarding the hallway outside, he couldn't decide whether to punish them or praise them. He had to admit to himself that a part of him was beyond proud of what they'd accomplished. He'd also already gotten the hugs out of the way several hours earlier along with Ash. The room had been completely silent since they'd finished their story except for their mother's frequent checkups to make sure that they were completely okay.

"I won't apologize." Ethan finally said while laying on his bed. "Not for doing what we did. I am sorry that you and mom had to worry about us being hurt. But someone had to stop them, dad."

"And you're that someone, huh? You're a sixteen year old who can't even remember to do the dishes, but you're suddenly qualified to stop batarian terrorists?! Well, do forgive us for being so ridiculous in assuming that the proper authorities should handle situations like this!" Ash replied angrily. Her eyes were still red and Shepard knew that the event had shaken her more than she'd let on.

"Ash-"

"No, John! They could've gotten themselves killed today. Christ, you're still kids! They said it themselves, if Jack hadn't found them when she did..." she couldn't continue. Shepard made his way over and held her. After another extended silence, Allie finally spoke.

"I'm joining the alliance once I graduate."

At that moment, Shepard had no idea how to respond to his daughter's declaration and neither did his wife.

"So am I." Ethan added quietly.

"Do you have any idea-"

"We do mom. We really do." Allie interjected as she stared resolutely into her parents' eyes.

After several more minutes of silence, there was a knock at the door. After answering it, Shepard wasn't surprised to discover Jack. She didn't say anything as she entered the room. She simply took a seat on Allie's bed. "Come here." she ordered Ethan. Ethan was quick to obey and after taking a seat near Jack, he was completely startled when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and his sister. She never said a word as she embraced them and they remained that way for a long time. It was a stark reminder to both siblings that their parents hadn't been the only ones that they'd worried that day.


	8. Chapter 8: Their Resolve

Chapter 8: Their Resolve

"No." Drax said as he eyed his adoptive son before downing his glass of ryncol.

Mal had expected this, his parents were after all fairly protective when it came to his well being. His mother was the primary culprit and did everything she could to keep him close at hand. Her somewhat overbearing attitude had only intensified as the teenager began accompanying Drax on some of his jobs. Drax on the other hand, enjoyed allowing his son to wander a bit and get into a few fights. But allowing him to leave home was another matter entirely and the old krogan had no intention of allowing Mal's premature departure. So the young mercenary in training found himself facing a predictable uphill battle once he made his request to his parents, despite the fact that he'd done so in the rather cozy lounge of their asteroid based home in the hopes of 'softening' them up first.

"Why not? Pop, I already proved that I can take care of myself. I love you and mom, but It's time I set out on my own." Mal replied firmly.

"So you killed a few half-assed, D-list Blue Suns and some vorcha for Aria and now you think you're ready to face the galaxy by yourself? Don't make me laugh." Drax replied lazily.

"Mal, you're only seventeen. It's still too early for you to be on your own. The galaxy is a dangerous place, especially the Terminus Systems. Why don't you wait a couple of years and we can discuss it again after you've gotten more experience." Vera added gently.

"I'm only one year younger than the average Alliance recruit and stronger too! I don't care what you say pop, no one could've handled those vorcha the way I did. Hell, even Aria was impressed." Mal countered.

Drax had to admit that he was surprised to discover that Aria had taken an interest in his kid. Vera had nearly had a panic attack after finding out what he'd been up to several days earlier. The whelp had grown a lot, just as he'd expected but he wasn't quite ready to go solo. Trouble seemed to be brewing everywhere and not just in the Terminus Systems. Mal would have to be ready to deal with any messes that he found himself in. The business with Aria had been good practice for the brat, though.

"Alright, then let's wait another year and once you turn eighteen we can-"

"Do you really think you're ready, whelp?" Drax cut in as he glared at Mal.

"I know I am." Mal replied defiantly.

"Then prove it. If you manage to beat me in a fight, I'll let you go. If you lose, you'll do whatever I say with no complaints. So, how about it?" Drax proposed.

"DRAX! What are you-"

"Deal." Mal replied instantly. This was the way he'd prefer it. Defeating his father, a krogan battlemaster, in a one on one duel would erase any doubts his parents may have had about his ability to protect himself.

Drax smiled at the boy before downing another glass of ryncol. Before Vera could protest, father and son began making their way to the familiar training room that they'd used over the years. It was where Drax had taught Mal everything he knew about fighting and controlling his biotics. It was where the boy had forged every muscle that he was now armored with and now it was going to be where he'd answer his old man's challenge.

"Both of you, stop this right now!" Vera shouted after following the pair.

"This is the only way he'll settle down, Vera." Drax replied as he readied himself for battle.

"He's not a krogan! We can discuss this without the two of you being stupid!" she added desperately.

"Sorry mom, but I'm not backing down." Mal stated calmly as he too prepared himself for the coming conflict.

After taking several more panicked glances between the two, Vera exploded. "FINE! Kill each other, bosh'tets! I'm not patching either of you up afterwards!"

Neither of them were paying attention as they continued to face each other down. Instinctively, they both erected biotic barriers and drew their shotguns. After a few more moments of silence, they both made their moves, each sending a shockwave at the other. As the attacks collided, they began firing at each other. Mal had modified his ammo to fire warp rounds, he knew that bringing his father's defenses down quickly was his best bet. Drax simply laughed as he exchanged fire with his son, his barrier was being torn apart and he couldn't have been more pleased. As Mal continued his relentless assault, Drax sent a warp in his direction that nearly destroyed the youth's barrier. As he recovered from the attack, Drax charged him. Mal met him head on, unleashing a ferocious string of biotic punches and kicks culminating in a massive uppercut that momentarily stunned Drax. Seizing his chance, Mal detonated his barrier but Drax was quick to react with an identical maneuver. The two detonations sent them both flying in opposite directions.

They were both quick to recover, but Mal reacted first. He hit his father with a biotic pull and immediately followed up with a slam. Drax was sent crashing into the floor with an explosion. As Mal made his way towards his father's battered form he was quickly sent flying across the room by a biotic throw released by Drax. The force of the attack had rammed him into a wall where Drax quickly closed in after returning to his feet. Before Mal could counter, he unleashed a massive headbutt, knocking the youth out cold.

Several hours later, Mal awoke in his room, sore and exhausted. His mother was sitting nearby holding a medkit. "I thought you weren't going to patch either of us up." Mal joked.

"If I had any common sense I wouldn't have. But I didn't have a choice, you nearly tore your father apart with your biotics and he nearly shattered your skull with that headbutt. You both may heal fast, but you're still stupid beyond reason." she explained.

"So, I lost." Mal added somberly.

"Yes, you did. When you're done sulking, your father and I would like to talk to you in the living room." Vera replied firmly and quickly departed afterwards.

Mal already had a pretty good idea of what their chat would entail. He'd lost the fight and in accordance with the terms that he'd agreed to, he'd have to abide by whatever his father told him. So much for his independence. After releasing a sigh, he slowly got to his feet and dragged himself off to meet his parents.

"That was a pretty good fight, whelp. Best I've had in decades." Drax announced jovially as Mal entered the living room. He was relaxing in his giant beige easy chair while Vera examined his injuries.

"It looks like everything has healed up properly. You two are honestly going to be the death of me or each other if this happens again." she commented in an exasperated tone.

"Relax mom, I lost and pop is free to tell me what to do for at least another year." Mal remarked in a defeated manner.

"That's right, I am." Drax replied triumphantly. "And I've decided to let you head out on your own once you turn eighteen." he added.

"Seriously?!" Mal exclaimed.

"There are conditions, whelp. Between now and your eighteenth birthday, I'm going to have you complete two challenges to prove that you can survive the galaxy on your own." Drax explained.

"And you're both okay with this?" Mal inquired as he glanced in his mother's direction.

"Yes, Mal. We both agreed to this. I'd much rather you prove yourself by doing this instead of having you and your father trying to kill each other again. You'll always be my little boy, no matter how big you get but you're growing up. And I have to accept that. It's not like I didn't know this day would come." Vera said sadly.

After an extended silence, Mal finally broke the quiet with the first thought that entered his mind. "So what are these challenges?"

"You only need to worry about the first one right now and it's pretty damn simple if you ask me." Drax replied gruffly.

"So what is it?" Mal asked.

"You have to live on your own for six months in Omega. Under no circumstances are you to leave the station. If you're still alive afterwards, then you move on to the next challenge. Your mother and I won't be offering any help, whelp. You'll handle any trouble you get into on your own. If you end up calling us for help, then all bets are off and you'll stay here until your fifty for all I care." Drax explained.

This was it, this was Mal's chance. This would be his first step towards living on his own terms. Omega was already like his backyard, but admittedly, this would be the first time he'd be there for such an extended period. "I got it, pop. Thanks." Mal replied gratefully.

"Thank me in six months, whelp." Drax replied while smiling.

Several days later, Mal found himself at the docking bays of Omega saying his goodbyes to his parents. "Mal, please be careful. If..If this ends up being too hard, just call us. I'll talk to Drax and...just don't be afraid to ask for help if you end up in over your head." Vera pleaded before hugging him.

"The whelp will be fine. Quit worrying." Drax said before slapping Mal across the back. "Six months, remember. I know you can do this, Mal." he added quietly.

His father hardly ever used his nickname or even his full name for that matter. Mal was certain that it was a sign of just how serious he was about the challenges that laid ahead. "I'll see you both in six months, count on it." Mal replied confidently and after giving his mother one final hug, he began making his way inside Omega. He'd have to secure his own dwelling, earn his own credits and feed his own stomach. He'd also have to contend with the pirates, mercenary gangs and criminals who'd likely cross his path without help. After entering the station he took a deep breath before proceeding further. Maybe his friend, Max, would know a few places that were cheap where he could settle down for awhile. As he began making his way towards the markets, a pair of eyes began to follow him. They belonged to a very beautiful and familiar asari who'd been eager for the youth's return. As Mal disappeared into the crowd, the woman smiled in his direction before disappearing inside the Afterlife Club. Aria would want to know of his arrival.

* * *

><p>"Ow, my aching everything." Ethan groaned as he fell across his bed.<p>

"So, I guess you're not coming with us to see the game?" his younger brother David asked after following him into his room.

"Sorry buddy, but Grunt and Javik have really put me through the wringer." Ethan replied apologetically.

It had been a week since he and his sister had arrived home and they'd received a constant string of visitors. Their mother's sisters, their cousins, both grandmothers (Grandma Hannah had been less than pleased about their little adventure) and of course their 'extended family' who seemed to be swooping in from all corners of the galaxy. Garrus and Tali had already been there when they'd arrived home, but everyone else was simply dropping in from seemingly nowhere. Wrex had dropped by a day earlier along with Grunt. He'd heard from Kang how well Ethan had handled himself during the batarian attack but decided to have Grunt 'toughen' him up a bit more while Aralakh Company was on standby. Javik had appeared that very morning, furious that the teen had almost allowed a small army of 'primitives' to kill him. He was more than happy to add his own expertise to Grunt's training regimen.

"It's just not fair. Allie isn't being hounded like this." Ethan complained.

"Nope. She's still out shopping with mom, Miranda and Hannah." David replied cheerfully.

That figured, she'd spent the previous day with Samara, who hardly ever visited. With Liara due to arrive the next day and Vega right behind her, the only ones who hadn't visited yet or made plans to do so were Kasumi and Zaeed. That was actually a small relief for Ethan who wasn't looking forward to facing the mercenary after almost being killed by batarians. It was a well known fact that Zaeed was no fan of batarians.

"I guess Vega's going to give us the third degree about joining the Alliance." Ethan pondered aloud.

"So you're really going to?" David asked wide eyed.

"That's the plan. Somebody's got to be there to stop the lunatics of the galaxy." Ethan commented while massaging his biceps.

"I still can't believe you and Allie fought batarians and saved the Citadel. It was all over the news, the whole city was amazed. Everyone in my class thinks you're cool." David replied, barely concealing the admiration in his voice.

"We didn't save the Citadel, C-Sec did. We just did what we could to help." Ethan said firmly. "And the maniac who planned everything still managed to escape." he added bitterly. Balak was still out there somewhere and as long as he was alive, no one would truly be safe. Ethan had every intention of hunting him down someday and settling the score.

"But they only managed to stop the bombs because of you guys and you saved Huerta Memorial. Ethan, that was seriously awesome." David persisted.

"Maybe, but it was still reckless." a voice from the doorway said sternly. Both boys turned to discover their father standing there observing Ethan with an amused look on his face. "David, you should get going. Jacob, Eli and Bryce are waiting along with your brother. You don't want to be late."

"Okay dad! Ethan, you'll be here when we get back, right?" David asked.

"I'm too sore and exhausted to schedule any dates, so yeah I'll be here buddy." Ethan replied while rubbing his calves gingerly.

David grinned before speeding out of the room. After he was gone, Shepard decided to take a seat in a nearby chair. "So, Mr. Taylor managed to get some good seats from what I hear. Zoe is always telling me how lucky Eli and Bryce are for getting to see the best matchups and how lucky her father is for having two boys who can appreciate them." Ethan commented cheerfully.

"I hear it's going to be a good one. I'd have gone myself, but your mother isn't exactly fond of the idea of leaving you or your sister unsupervised." Shepard joked.

"Dad, I can barely move right now." Ethan groaned as he adjusted himself on his bed. "And if she's that paranoid, why didn't she just ground us?" he added irritably.

"I talked her out of it. I figured that once the guys started arriving and putting you through the paces, you'd be too exhausted to get into any more trouble." Shepard replied while grinning.

"Well, congratulations! You were right." Ethan remarked sarcastically while rubbing his shoulder. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he added curiously.

"Am I that obvious?" Shepard asked.

"Dad." Ethan replied impatiently.

"I'm proud of you Ethan. You and your sister. You fought a battle meant for grownups, soldiers actually and you persevered. But you also scared the hell out me. Me and your mother. Kids grow up, I know that but I don't want my kids rushing to the finish line." Shepard said seriously.

"Dad, I'm in no hurry. Trust me. But like I said before, I couldn't stand by and not do anything while they murdered innocent people. I'll never be able to do that. I can't really explain it." Ethan replied.

"I understand." Shepard said sympathetically. How could he not understand? It was like he was listening to himself when he was a young man explaining to his mother why he was joining the Alliance or listening to his wife back when they'd chat aboard the Normandy all those years ago. He never imagined that someday he'd hear the same words and sentiments from his son. Ethan was his oldest boy and almost identical to him in every way. He and Ash had often joked that the only things that Ethan had gotten from her were her eyes and temper. It was the complete opposite with Allie, who was the spitting image of her mother except for the eyes, she had Shepard's eyes. All of their other children had received an equal blend of physical traits from their parents. "So, about the Alliance..."

"I meant what I said before dad and I know Allie did too. I want to do what I can to stop guys like Balak. I know it won't be easy and I know people will compare me to you and mom, but I don't care. I'll walk my own path and so will Allie. We may be your kids, we may be Shepards, but more than anything, we're us." Ethan confidently proclaimed.

Shepard didn't say anything, he simply walked over and hugged his son. "Well, that settles that." he said proudly.

* * *

><p>"What about this one Allie?" Hannah eagerly asked as she held out yet another outfit for her older sister to critique.<p>

"The jeans are cute, but the top is a little bland." Allie replied after examining the clothes. The little girl was quick to snatch the outfit away and dive back into the aisles of the clothing store that they were now touring with their mother and Miranda.

"Lovely how we get ignored once her older sister comes home." Miranda joked while smiling at the eleven year old's exuberance.

"I'm used to it, but I guess everyone's favorite aunt is finally getting a taste of what it's like to be neglected." Ashley teased.

"So, I'm the favorite now am I? Funny, Ethan seems to get more excited when he hears that Liara is the one visiting." Miranda replied humorously.

Both Allie and Hannah laughed at the candor. "That boy...Skipper is the only one he ever opens up to." Ashley lamented.

"Isn't that how it always is with boys and their fathers?" Miranda pondered aloud. "And he is basically Shepard, the sequel." Miranda laughed.

"Don't I know it." Ashley replied after sighing. "I'm still trying to get over the stunt those two pulled." she added quietly while watching her daughters rummage through the aisles further down. "I've never in my life been that terrified Miranda. Finding out my children may have been hurt or worse and then finding out that they willingly put themselves in even more danger. I don't know..." Ashley trailed off.

"I'm sure Jack will make sure that they never try something like that again." Miranda said reassuringly. "The batarians may not have scared them, but she certainly will." she added humorously.

"To be honest, I think she may have been just as scared as we were." Ashley replied, she could still recall the look on Jack's face when she came into Ethan and Allie's hospital room.

"I don't doubt it. She loves them, a lot more than she'd care to admit. It's hard to believe that crazy, murderous, tattooed bitch ended up becoming the best teacher that a biotic could ever hope to have." Miranda remarked appreciatively. "And she's almost as good an aunt as I am." she added amusingly. As the two women laughed, the girls returned with a rather large assortment of outfits.

"Are you sure you grabbed enough?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Oh, leave them be. I did say it was my treat. Let's go Hannah, it's time you tried some of these on." Miranda replied before taking the girl towards the changing rooms.

"She's going to miss you once your vacation is over." Ashley said while watching her youngest daughter depart.

"I know mom and I know that you will too and that you'll worry AND that you want to talk." Allie replied knowingly.

"Smartass." Ashley joked. "Listen Allie, your father and I chose to be soldiers and that's who we are. You and Ethan are still young, there's still plenty of time for you both to make a decision about what you want to do with your lives. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want and that you're not rushing into anything because of who we are or what happened." Ashley explained as she faced her daughter.

"I'd be lying if I said that what happened wasn't part of why I made my decision, but my mind's made up mom. I want do what I can to help maintain peace in the galaxy and prevent tragedies like what happened on the Citadel. I know that Ethan feels the same way, so don't worry." she said resolutely.

Ashley stroked the girl's hair before embracing her. "Well, I guess your dad and I have one more year to appreciate having you around when you aren't in school. And a year to plan the biggest, flashiest sendoff that we can muster."

"Mom, you don't have to-"

"Shush. We're your parents, of course we do." she cut in quietly as she continued to hold her daughter. She knew for a fact that her husband would be more than eager to send his little girl off in style.

* * *

><p>In a hidden compound on an unassuming, uninhabited planet somewhere in the Terminus Systems, a very angry batarian was plotting his revenge. "I want every detail, every name, every face! Shepard and his son will watch as I destroy everything they care about and after I've broken them, reduced them to soulless shells begging for death, I'll force the boy to watch as I kill his father, slowly, painfully." Balak growled maliciously.<p>

"Shepard's family lives on Earth, how do-"

"I don't care! Never again will I be antagonized by a Shepard." he shouted.

"But-"

The batarian never got to utter his presumed attempt at dissuading his leader as a bullet tore through the back of his head. As the man fell over dead, Balak quickly grabbed his pistol from a nearby desk, but to no avail. Four more shots rang through the darkness piercing each of his limbs. As he fell to the floor, wounded and unable to move a figure slowly made his way into the room. Eventually, the figure of an older human with a prominent scar on the left side of his face and an artificial eye made his way forward.

"You're one hard bastard to find, I'll give you that." the human said gruffly as he stared at Balak while calmly raising the rifle that he had aimed at him. "Not hard enough though. Had a hell of a time wiping out your underlings. I think I'll get a drink once I've dealt with you."

"Who-"

"I feel kind of bad taking the kid's kill, but you have a habit of escaping Shepards. So, it's a good thing I'm not a Shepard." the man said casually as he pulled out an inferno grenade. "Let me give you some advice that you'll never get to use. Don't launch a goddamn terrorist attack at the same time that a school full of biotics are taking a field trip. And don't ever threaten my niece or nephew." he added coldly before removing the pin in the grenade and placing it on Balak's chest. Afterwards, he turned and made his way towards the doorway as the grenade exploded engulfing Balak in an enormous ball of fire. "The name's Zaeed Massani. Now burn you son of a bitch." he added coolly. Balak writhed in agony before eventually succumbing to death. After glancing back at the charred remains of the terrorist leader, Zaeed raised his rifle once more and fired two shots into Balak's skull. "One for the little girl and one for that hot headed brother of hers." he muttered before putting his rifle away and making his way back towards the entrance of the compound. After making it outside past all of the corpses that he'd left behind, he entered his ship and proceeded to take off. After reaching the upper atmosphere of the planet, he casually withdrew a detonator and pressed the button on it. The compound on the planet's surface immediately exploded in spectacular fashion. "Poetic Justice you bastards." he said to himself as his ship entered space.

A few minutes later, he made a call. "Yeah, it's me. The asari's info was good just like always. It's done and don't worry, I made sure. I'll see you in a year." he said before terminating the communication. "Now I just have to figure out what the hell I'm gonna do with myself until then." he added while reclining in his seat.

Back on Earth, John Shepard breathed a huge sigh of relief as he stood in his study. "Daddy, we're back!" his youngest daughter shouted excitedly as the sounds of footsteps began resonating throughout the house.

"Skipper, help us with the bags!" his wife called.

As he left the room to meet his ladies, he was grateful to have one less worry running loose in the galaxy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Challenge

Chapter 9: The Second Challenge

"How tough is this bast-"

Pondering exactly how tough the intruder was would prove to be the last thing that the stupefied turian would ever get to do as a biotically modified shotgun blast tore through his chest. The Blue Sun's were experiencing more than a minor disruption in their operations as a lone invader continued to wreak havoc while making his way further into their base.

"Keep firing! His barrier has to come down eventually! Mobilize the heavies!" a commander shouted as he began rallying his scattered troops.

Malcolm Hunter had expected the resistance in the warehouse to be serious and the Blue Suns hadn't disappointed him. As Several Blue Suns Heavies joined the battle and began firing rockets at him from elevated positions in the warehouse, he couldn't help but curse who his partner was for the mission. After dodging the first volley of rockets, he quickly tossed a lift grenade at a squad of troopers who were positioned below the heavies who were firing at him. After the resulting explosion sent them drifting into the air, he directed a warp at the helpless soldiers creating a biotic explosion that decimated the heavies who were positioned above.

"I guess I'm on my own. No surprise there." Mal muttered angrily as he sent a shockwave at an advancing squad of legionnaires. As they struggled to recover from the attack he immediately opened fire with his Eviscerator. After mowing them down, he quickly took cover behind a pile of shipping crates. After reloading he immediately resumed his assault against the Blue Suns forces, firing several rounds at a pair of centurions as he closed in. Once they were in range, he quickly finished off both with a series of brutal biotic punches.

"What are you idiots doing! Kill-"

Several well aimed shots from his Carnifex were more than enough to silence the Blue Suns commander as Mal continued his rampage. "Loudmouthed bastard." he grumbled before switching back to his Eviscerator and gunning down several more centurions. The bodies were quickly beginning to pile up as the Suns struggled to take Mal down. Eventually, another pair of rocket firing heavies entered the battlefield accompanied by two Blue Suns Pyros who were quickly advancing toward Mal. The heavies had him pinned down and if the pyros managed to get close enough, they'd scorch him for sure with their Firestorms.

"It's never easy, is it?" he asked himself rhetorically. Working for Aria during the last six months hadn't been easy or glamorous. The pirate queen had plenty of enemies, who despite being terrified of openly acting against her, managed to find ways of subtly undermining her at any given opportunity. Aria for her part was always swift and merciless in preempting such actions before they could become a problem for her in the future. Someone should probably have told the Blue Suns that.

As Mal considered his next move, a pair of well aimed shots that appeared out of nowhere instantly ruptured the fuel tanks of the advancing pyros. The pair of nuisances quickly exploded as two more shots killed the heavies in the rear. The warehouse was officially cleared of hostiles. Mal didn't bother waiting to see who his mystery savior was, he already knew. The woman had spent the last six months driving him insane. As he began making his way towards the back of the warehouse, he could hear footsteps quickly catching up with him.

"A gentleman would have thanked me." a soft, feminine voice said playfully.

"I never claimed to be a gentleman and maybe I'd be more grateful if you'd been on time, Zelia." Mal replied irritably. Of all the people Aria could have sent with him, it had to be the infuriating woman who was gleefully strolling nearby. Sometimes, Mal wondered if annoying him was one of the ways that the Queen of Omega amused herself.

"I knew that you'd practically clear the place on your own. So I simply decided to let you have a bigger share of the fun. Zelia replied while grinning. "If you happen to be that upset about it, I could make it up to you later." she added enticingly.

"Pass." Mal replied without hesitation. Zelia was without a doubt, attractive and she could be quite seductive, but she was also manipulative and cunning as well. Whenever he spoke with her, he felt that there was an ulterior motive behind her charms. Mal may have been young, but he'd be damned if he was going to allow himself to be deceived by a pretty face. She'd already conned him when they first met and he wasn't planning on ending up like Aria's beaten down trophy, Patriarch.

"You're really no fun you know." she pouted.

"And yet you continue to follow me around." Mal replied exhaustedly as he led the way to an office in the rear of the warehouse.

"Maybe I'm hoping to wear you down or maybe I like the challenge." she added mysteriously.

Mal ignored her and proceeded to blast open a rather frail looking door with his biotics. As they both entered the room that lay beyond, they discovered what they'd come for. "A-Are you here to kill me." a frightened old man asked hesitantly.

"That depends Doctor. Are you prepared to use your talents to benefit Aria?" Zelia asked coyly. "If your answer happens to be no, then ours becomes yes. It's a simple game really." she added cheerfully.

This was one element of Mal's profession that he loathed. He had no problem killing mercs, slavers, pirates or criminals. But the possibility of having to murder a civilian because of the possible danger that they may pose to one of his employer's enterprises was distasteful to say the least. Zelia of course enjoyed the uncertainty. Mal may have managed to avoid having to perform such executions during his time so far, but he was certain that she wasn't as 'clean' and that she was far less scrupulous about it than he was. He supposed that was why Aria had sent her along.

"I-I suppose I don't have a choice. I'll need time to gather my things, most of my tools are-"

"That won't be necessary, Doctor. Aria will provide you with everything you need to oversee her eezo refining facilities. You'll also be compensated rather well, far better than the paltry sum that the Blue Suns were offering. And as an additional bonus, you'll no longer be on the receiving end of their beatings or threats. It's a wonderful deal, I think." Zelia explained brightly. "You can spend the rest of your days living fairly comfortably as long as you remember who you owe your life and loyalty to." she added darkly.

There it was, Zelia's trademark ability to shift from pleasantly disarming to ominously frightening. Mal had witnessed it during countless jobs over the months and also whenever someone had been foolish enough to anger her at the club. It was yet another reason for the youth to maintain his guard around her.

"I-I understand. I'm ready to leave whenever you are." the old man replied shakily.

"Perfect. Mal and I will arrange a ride for us. Now, I suggest we leave. My handsome colleague has left quite a mess and I doubt it'll take long for the Suns to regroup." Zelia replied pleasantly and without delay, the trio departed the devastated warehouse.

Several hours later, Mal found himself standing opposite Aria in her usual booth overlooking the Afterlife Club. "So, today marks the end of your six month survival trial. I'm not sure what Drax has in store for your next task, but I will admit that you've proven quite useful these last few months. If you succeed in your next challenge, you should consider returning." she said casually.

Aria remained just as enigmatic as she had been when Mal first met her. He couldn't honestly say that he'd learned anything about her while under her employ. But he did manage to learn a lot from her and Omega itself. She had once famously claimed that she was Omega and Mal was inclined to agree. Secretive, dangerous and completely unhindered by societal laws. Aria was Omega and he would never truly understand either. But they'd both taught him a few things about survival, combat and remaining on top. Aria herself had given him a few pointers, though she'd likely done so out of boredom or perhaps curiosity? Mal wasn't sure and he doubted that he'd ever really know, regardless of her reasons he'd learned a few things that would likely come in handy.

"You'll see me again Aria, but when you do it'll be on my terms." Mal announced confidently.

Aria simply stared at him for a few moments, her eyes never betraying her thoughts. "I do pity Zelia, she was so sure that she'd have her way with you before long."

The statement completely caught Mal off guard but he was quick to recover. "One of my personal rules of survival is to avoid sleeping with women from Omega. The danger is definitely not worth it." he replied wisely.

"So someone outside of Omega then? I only mention it because you seem stressed. You're far too young to have so much pent-up tension. Be sure to find yourself a nice girl, one who's 'safe' enough to meet your standards. I gave some similar advice to a certain SPECTRE a couple of decades ago." Aria remarked, her amusement was obvious despite her straight face.

She was obviously talking about Captain Shepard. He was the only SPECTRE who'd ever been to Omega as far as Mal knew. He was also one of the few people she respected. "See you around, Aria." Mal sighed before making his way to the lower level of the Afterlife Club where he'd arranged to meet his parents. After reaching the lower bar area of the club, he quickly spotted the familiar forms of his parents sitting in a booth across from the bar. He had to admit, it was good to see them again after so long. As he began making his way over, he was gracefully intercepted by Zelia.

"Leaving without saying goodbye first?" she asked in her typical playful tone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Mal replied coldly.

"Tell me Mal, do you simply not like me or is it that you don't trust me?" she asked in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Pick one." Mal replied irritably.

"One day, our paths will cross again and when they do, I want you to remember this moment." she announced confidently before wrapping her arms around his neck, leaping upwards and planting the most passionate kiss Mal thought he'd ever receive. Afterwards, she calmly climbed down from his torso, her face flushed and a satisfied look in her eyes. "Maybe when we meet again you'll give me the benefit of the doubt." she added before strolling away.

It took almost a minute for Mal to regain his senses as he watched the seductive asari make her exit and another for him to remember what he was doing in the first place. After collecting himself and ignoring the whistles from the drunken patrons and the smirks from the bartender, Mal finally made his way over to his parents.

"Been having fun, huh whelp?" Drax laughed.

"It's not funny Drax! Who was she?!" Vera asked furiously.

"She-"

"I hope you haven't spent the last six months sleeping with asari hookers! I knew this was a bad idea!" she cut in angrily while Drax continued to laugh.

It took several minutes for Mal to calm his mother down and explain the situation. "I'd keep an eye out for her whelp. Women like that have a habit of turning up when you least expect them." his father advised.

"You're probably right, but I hope not." Mal replied as he struggled to forget the touch of Zelia's lips against his.

"The asari aside, let us get a good look at you. It has been six months after all and your mother has been practically climbing the walls." Drax said happily while looking Mal over.

"You missed him just as much as I did. How many times did I find you drunk and passed out in your old training room?" Vera countered while hugging Mal.

"Your grief had you imagining things woman." Drax replied gruffly.

"I missed you both, too." Mal said earnestly which led to his mother hugging him again.

"Alright, alright. That's enough of this sentimental garbage." Drax interjected after Vera released him. "You've officially survived your first challenge whelp, but be warned that what I have in mind next may actually kill you." he added seriously.

"There's actually something more dangerous than Omega?" Mal asked disbelievingly.

"Not something whelp, someone." Drax elaborated.

As if on cue, an old man with a conspicuous scar on the left side of his face suddenly entered the club and immediately made his way to the bar. After ordering himself a drink he noticed Drax motioning to him. "It's about time you got here, were you that scared of meeting with me?" he taunted.

"It's not every day that one of my biggest competitors sends me a request, especially a request as bizarre as this. I'm warning you krogan, I don't take kindly to having my time wasted." the old man warned before downing his glass of whiskey.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Drax replied dangerously.

The two mercs glared at each for a long time before Vera finally broke the tension. "Are you interested or not? Because we don't like having OUR time wasted either." she said pointedly.

"Depends sweetheart. I'll need to see what your sending me." the old man replied casually.

"He's sitting right here." Drax commented as he motioned to Mal.

The old man did a small double take as he finally took notice of the youth who'd been seated at the table since he first arrived. "This some kind of goddamn joke?! Your message said you were looking to have your son run with me so I could show him the ropes. Junior here doesn't look like any krogan I've ever seen." the old man replied angrily.

"I never said he was a krogan." Drax explained while smiling. "Mal stand up and let this idiot get a good look at you."

Mal quickly obeyed and got to his feet. The old man began to survey him and seemed mildly impressed. "Well, he's big enough to be a krogan that's for damn sure. You're definitely the tallest bastard I've ever come across and you look like you've got enough muscle to choke a yahg with your bare hands. Hell, you could probably go toe to toe with one of those monsters." the old man surmised. "So, what? You gonna tell me you found him when he was a baby and decided to raise him with your woman?" he inquired humorously.

"Pretty much." Drax replied in a matter of fact tone.

The old man seemed slightly taken aback by Drax's frankness. "So this kid spent the last-"

"Seventeen years," Vera added.

"Seventeen years being raised by a krogan battlemaster and a quarian?" the old man asked incredulously. "I'm gonna need another drink." he added, slightly dazed by the realization. After leaving for the bar and returning with an entire bottle of whiskey, the old man quickly took a swig before speaking again. "Just when I think I've seen everything the goddamn galaxy can throw at me." he said before taking another drink.

"Are you finished with your dramatics? Because we need an answer." Vera remarked irritably.

The old man took another look at Mal before facing Drax. "The kid looks strong enough already and if you raised him, he's probably already close to being damn near unstoppable. What the hell do you want him to tag along with me for?" he asked.

"Mal's strong, stronger than any human alive I'd wager. He's also one of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy. But he's also young and he needs experience. He also needs to learn how to take advantage of every opening an enemy gives him. I figured you could show him a few tricks and teach him how a bastard like you has managed to live so long." Drax explained.

The old man surveyed Mal once more. "I get it now, the kid fights like a krogan, huh? Actually, he probably fights like a battlemaster. Close range, shotguns, bare hands...he's probably managed to get away with it so far because of how goddamn big he is. You want me to teach him the rest, right?"

"It's your call, as long as he gets stronger, I won't complain." Drax replied dismissively.

The old man took a minute to consider the offer. "Six months right? Hell, I didn't have anything serious planned and I was looking for a good way to kill some time. The kid will probably survive. It won't be the first time I taught a biotic how to handle himself. But if something goes wrong and he ends up dead, I don't want any grudges. There are enough people out there who want me dead, I don't need another krogan on that list, especially a battlemaster."

"If he dies, it just means he wasn't worth the effort. So do we have a deal?" Drax asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'll take the kid on. This should be interesting." the old man agreed.

"What just happened?" Mal asked, completely confused by the whole exchange that he'd just witnessed.

"What just happened is that Zaeed Massani, the most feared bounty hunter in the Terminus Systems, has agreed to take you on as a protégé. He's not only a human merc who's actually worth a damn, he's also my only real competition. He's managed to survive shit that would've killed most krogan and he's pulled off jobs that were considered suicide by most of our profession. If you can survive six months with him, you can survive anything Mal." Drax explained.

"Keelah, I don't like this. Mal, please, please, be careful. Promise me." Vera pleaded desperately as she grabbed hold of her son's hands.

"Mom, I can handle myself. Don't worry." Mal said reassuringly.

"Take some time to say your goodbyes, kid. When you're ready, meet me at the docking bays. I hope you're as ready for this as your old man thinks you are." Zaeed said gruffly before grabbing his bottle and departing the bar.

Not long afterwards, Mal said farewell to his parents for the second time in a year and began making his way towards the docking bay. His father had never offered praise to anyone, the fact that he'd spoken so highly of Zaeed, a professional rival, was a testament to how much he must have respected his skills. He appeared to simply be an ordinary old man with a few battle scars and yet Mal's father had acknowledged his abilities and trusted him to complete the youth's training. Despite that, Mal was still skeptical. But he trusted his father's judgment and had faith in his own skills, this would be his final hurdle. As he entered the docking bay, Zaeed was waiting.

"You squared away? Got your gear? Good, let's go." he said gruffly.

Mal followed the old man to a ship that was docked close by. "Before we get going, I want to set some ground rules. I've got a pretty good idea about your strengths, so we're going to change things up to make you more versatile. First off, as long as your with me, no shotguns. Never liked the damned things myself anyway. Second, if any bastards manage to get close enough for hand to hand, no biotics. You're plenty strong enough to kill a man unarmed without making your hands glow before you do it." Zaeed ordered.

"Anything else?" Mal asked, slightly annoyed by his shotgun ban.

"Yeah, your old man mentioned you were a biotic. Can you mod rounds?" Zaeed asked.

"Yeah, I do it all the time." Mal replied dully.

"Good, from now on you'll do mine too. It'll save me some credits on ammo." Zaeed demanded, disregarding the youth's agitation. "Alright, now that's settled. Let's see what we can get into, kid." he added with note of anticipation in his voice.

Mal was a smart kid with good instincts. But even so, he had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	10. Chapter 10 Hangin' with Zaeed

Chapter 10: Hangin' with Zaeed

"Hurry up and pick one, damn it! The sooner you have a proper firearm, the sooner we can get to work." Zaeed barked as Mal examined the old man's collection of rifles. "And make sure it's one that's got some range to it. We'll be working on your precision so you're not using the goddamn shotgun version of an assault rifle." he added gruffly as Mal's eyes lingered on an M-76 Revenant and an M-55 Argus. "Contrary to what the ladies may have told you, bigger isn't always better kid."

Mal chose to ignore Zaeed's innuendo as the old man chuckled at his own joke. He had experience using assault rifles, but had never really gotten into the habit of utilizing them in battle. He simply felt that shotguns suited him better and synergized well with his pistols. "What about this one?" Mal asked. He was holding an M-96 Mattock that he felt fairly confident about using.

"You've got a good eye when you aren't being mesmerized by machine guns, kid. The Mattock is just what you need. It's accurate, packs a punch and versatile enough to handle any situation. Zaeed explained. "It's got nothing on Jessie though." he added fondly while eyeing a battered and ancient looking M-8 Avenger that was resting on a nearby pedestal.

"Jessie?" Mal asked in a confused manner.

"Best goddamn rifle a man could ever ask for." Zaeed replied proudly. Not long afterwards, the old man began to regale Mal with tales of the rifle's prowess and also about his own adventures. If Zaeed's stories were to be believed, he may very well have been immortal. He'd survived ridiculous odds based on the accounts he recalled. Despite being an ordinary human, Zaeed had succeeded in: co-founding the Blue Suns, surviving a gunshot wound to the face, taking down a turian frigate with a four man squad, defeating a former krogan blood pack leader in a one on one duel and then wiping out his own men in front of him, and of course helping Captain Shepard take down the collectors in what everyone considered to be a suicide mission. He'd also been romantically involved with two different asari, both of whom ended up betraying him and making attempts on his life. Mal didn't really understand the relevance of the last two recollections, but decided to give the old man an opportunity to brag.

"So it turns out Tristana was working for that bastard, Vido. I wish I could have seen the bitch burn to ash while she was falling to Impera." Zaeed said vindictively as he finished his latest story.

"You've been double-crossed, A LOT." Mal commented in an almost awed tone. The fact that anyone could survive that many betrayals was astounding.

"Yeah, well they all lived to regret it." Zaeed replied with a great deal of satisfaction in his voice. "And I choose my friends a lot better these days." he added with a slight note of sentiment as he quickly glanced at a holo-image that he summoned on his omni-tool. Mal was curious about the contents, but the old man banished the picture just as quickly as he'd brought it up. "Anyway, that's enough story time kid. I've already got our first job lined up. You ever been to Bekenstein?"

"No." Mal replied honestly. The truth was, he'd never traveled beyond the Terminus Systems.

"You haven't missed much, just a colony full of rich assholes who made their fortunes selling overpriced garbage to aliens who're too stupid to know any better." Zaeed explained. "We'll be heading there to deal with some red sand dealers who pissed off the wrong person. Our client has set us up with a suite in one of the luxury hotels that the local millionaires frequent so you should take the opportunity to enjoy yourself. I can guarantee the jobs after this won't be as glamorous. The dealers are regulars and I've been forwarded the particulars, so all we have to do is wait for them to show."

"Sounds simple enough." Mal replied casually.

"And that should be your first clue that something's up." Zaeed remarked cautiously.

"You think there's more to it?" Mal asked.

"When you've survived the shit I have kid, you learn to look for the gun before it starts firing at you." Zaeed replied wisely. "It'll take a day or so for us to get there, so use that time to get acquainted with your new weapon. You're gonna be putting it to use real soon." he added.

Sometime later, Mal found himself in the lobby of the most extravagant place he'd ever set foot in. The hotel was definitely designed to cater to the obscenely wealthy as immense fountains greeted visitors as they entered the palace-like building. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings that seemed to extend to the heavens and gold lined the exquisite furnishings of the lounge. As Mal struggled to take it all in, Zaeed simply scoffed. "Flashy pricks."

He quickly dragged Mal off to the reception desk to confirm their reservations under the assumed names that their client had provided. "Jenkins, suite for two."

The receptionist took a moment to survey both Zaeed and Mal, she was certain that there'd been some kind of mistake. After observing them for nearly a minute and confirming the reservation, she was forced to concede and have someone show them to their room. "I do hope that you and your-"

"nephew," Zaeed finished for her.

"Yes, nephew, enjoy everything that the Ceres Landing has to offer." she said in a completely unconvincing attempt at courtesy.

After being shown to their room which was located on one of the higher floors, Zaeed immediately began searching the room for traps and surveillance devices.

"So I'm guessing my first lesson is to trust no one." Mal commented wryly.

"Six months on Omega should have already taught you that one, kid." Zaeed replied as he continued his search.

While Zaeed indulged his paranoia, Mal took a moment to take in the sight of their magnificent accommodations. There were two huge beds, a fully stocked bar, a high class lounge, a bathroom that appeared to be the size of the entire Afterlife Club, an enormous holo-vid screen and a walkout balcony that led to the most spectacular view Mal had ever seen. The hotel overlooked a sprawling beach that seemed to extend into eternity. The ocean that met the sands appeared to extend even further while the sun's rays shimmered along the surface of the water as it gradually sank from view and prepared to give way to the night.

"Are all human colonies like this?" Mal asked.

"You mean pretentious, gaudy playgrounds full of assholes with too much time and credits on their hands? Thankfully, no. Can't believe I considered retiring here at one point." Zaeed scoffed.

"No, I mean...is this what humans strive for? Paradise? It's kind of nice." Mal remarked appreciatively. He'd never actually been to a human colony before, in fact he hadn't really had much contact with humans in general, aside from the ones he killed.

"I keep forgetting you were raised by a krogan and a quarian. And you probably spent most of your time on Omega surrounded by everyone but humans. Well kid, I'm damn sure not qualified to fill you in on humanity's aspirations. Far as I can tell, we look for planets that won't likely kill us and settle down hoping that nothing from space kills us either." Zaeed explained plainly. "Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't. When it doesn't, a few assholes like the ones who live here lose some credits, the Alliance gets a black eye and a bunch of people end up dead." he added.

After taking a moment to consider what Zaeed had said, Mal offered his own perspective. "It doesn't sound like such a bad ambition to me. Trying to make a home for yourself, that is."

"That was almost poetic, kid. I may have to try that line on the Justicar the next time I see her." Zaeed commented with a note of admiration.

"The who?" Mal asked.

"Never mind, we should probably turn in early. Our targets are due to arrive tomorrow morning. I hope you don't snore, I'd hate it if you ended up dead while I was trying to get some shuteye." Zaeed warned.

As Mal struggled to get to sleep himself that night while the old merc across the room snored loud enough to shake the ceiling, he couldn't help but note the irony and loathe it. He wasn't sure exactly when or how he'd finally managed to doze off, but no sooner had he drifted into sleep when he was abruptly awoken by Zaeed.

"Rise and shine, kid! We've got company!" the old man announced as he tossed Mal his Mattock. Zaeed himself was already donning his combat armor and had his M-15 Vindicator aimed and ready.

"Wha-"

Before Mal could finish his rather dazed inquiry, an explosion erupted from the other side of the room. The entire wall of their suite that held the entrance had been obliterated as dozens of armed intruders began to pour in.

"You can't be serious!" Mal sputtered as he quickly erected a barrier around himself and modified his and Zaeed's ammo to fire warp rounds. The youth was almost completely unprepared for such a sudden battle, especially given the fact that he had nothing on but his boxers. Nonetheless, he reacted quickly and took cover behind the bar while Zaeed did the same behind a corner of the wall that separated the room from the lounge area.

Their attackers had obviously been counting on the element of surprise, which turned out to be an unfortunate gamble on their part. Zaeed had already begun thinning their numbers with a series of headshots that completely stunned the intruders. Mal followed his lead and took down several more of the unidentified soldiers with a few well aimed shots from his Mattock. He had to admit, Zaeed had been right, the gun handled perfectly and Mal found himself taking out almost as many enemies as Zaeed.

As the enemy numbers began to dwindle, Mal quickly took notice of several cables that had begun appearing outside of the windows of the suite. "That can't be good!" he muttered after gunning down another approaching soldier. As if confirming his statement, several more soldiers began descending the lines that had appeared outside. "Big mistake!" he shouted before sending a massive shockwave at the would be infiltrators. Every window in the room was shattered as nearly a dozen bodies went plummeting to their deaths outside.

"Nice one kid!" Zaeed remarked, slightly surprised by the power of the attack.

As he and Mal continued to mow down the soldiers who seemed hell-bent on advancing, several flash bang grenades were tossed inside of the suite. Both men ducked behind their cover positions and averted their eyes to avoid the detonations. As the grenades when off, a blinding flash illuminated the room as a high pitched frequency filled the area. "Damn it, I hate those things!" Zaeed complained after the effects of the flash bang grenades had finally worn off. Unfortunately, while he and Mal had been distracted, the soldiers had made considerable headway in their advance and were now aggressively closing in on both of them.

However, Mal was more than prepared. As his attackers struggled to destroy his barrier, he systematically sniped half of his opposition while the others attempted to engage him in close quarters combat. He proved to be more than a match for them, despite their advantage in numbers and Mal's imposed handicap of not using biotically reinforced strikes. His natural strength and prodigious skill were able to make short work of them. After felling his final adversary by breaking his neck with a rather powerful uppercut, Mal resumed his efforts against the enemy reinforcements that were continuing to pour in from the hallway outside.

Zaeed took note of the youth's strength as he witnessed the skirmish after clearing away his own assailants with an inferno grenade. "He really is one tough SOB, I'll give him that." the old man muttered in a mildly impressed tone. Before he could take another minute to marvel at Mal's abilities, several enemy engineers began setting up turrets inside of the room. "Sneaky bastards!" Zaeed growled before tossing another inferno grenade at one of the potential nuisances. The man was quickly caught in the resulting explosion and set ablaze while his turret went up in flames. The other engineers proved to be more successful and managed to set up several deadly obstacles that would insure that Zaeed and Mal remained pinned down in their cover positions.

As the two men continued to exchange fire with the persistent intruders, a very loud, confident and feminine voice began addressing Zaeed over the sounds of gunfire. "Zaeed, as stubborn as ever I see." the voice remarked snidely. Shortly afterwards, an older woman with short brown hair and an expensive set of armor began to stroll into view from the hallway.

"Figures. This shit again, Ramona?!" Zaeed remarked irritably as he killed another enemy soldier with a headshot. "Gotta give you credit though, fake job, falsified credentials, it was all done well enough to actually get me here. Had to have set you back by a lot though and that's not mentioning the cost of this suite and these assholes you've got shooting at us. You must've spent a hell of a lot to try and do me in." he added appreciatively.

"Standing over your lifeless, beaten down corpse will make it worth every credit, Zaeed. It didn't have to end like this you know. We had a good thing once, until you went and made things personal." the woman called Ramona replied coldly.

"Me?! You're the one who sold me out to those Eclipse bastards! On top of that, you put a bullet in both my legs and left me stranded in a shuttle that was on a collision course with a damn asteroid! It doesn't get much more personal than that you crazy bitch!" Zaeed angrily retorted.

"That was just business and you killed my brother!" Ramona shot back with an equal amount of rage.

"Little Ricky shot first, he should've known better." Zaeed taunted as he killed yet another soldier.

Several questions were running through Mal's mind at that moment. Why did it seem like every ex-girlfriend that Zaeed ever had wanted him dead? Why had they always taken the opportunity to sell him out to an enemy? Was the old man's choice in women really that bad? Why the hell was he caught in the middle of this mess? And why couldn't Zaeed have told him that shuttle story, preferably how he'd managed to escape? That could actually prove useful in the future. Before he could ponder any more questions, he noticed several more mercs mobilizing from the hallway. He quickly unleashed a biotic pull that sent them soaring and followed up with a warp, creating a rather potent biotic explosion that drew the attention of the madwoman.

"Zaeed, no fair using biotics." the woman commented in an almost curious tone as she surveyed Mal. "Dear me, did our separation cause you to give up on women altogether and pursue OTHER avenues of interest. Of course, looking at him, I could certainly see the appeal." she added as her eyes lingered on Mal who found himself cringing under the deranged woman's gaze.

"What?! He's my goddamn protégé you psychotic whore! By the way, the kid's not into crazy, so you're out of luck!" Zaeed shouted indignantly as he took out another pair of soldiers.

"We'll see. If he's still alive after I'm through with you, we can have a bit of fun." she replied coyly.

Mal once again found himself cringing as he took out one of the enemy engineers. Why? Why did he seem to only attract dangerous and possibly insane women? His thoughts were once again cut short when Zaeed killed an enemy merc who was only a few feet away from Ramona, who hadn't even flinched as the man's blood splattered her face. "Sorry, but this time I'm finishing you off sweetheart. You're a pain in the ass that I can't afford to have lingering around anymore." Zaeed announced coolly.

"Always with the bravado, Zaeed. But then again, it wouldn't be as satisfying if you didn't put up a fight." Ramona replied dully before summoning her omni-tool and tapping it a few times. It quickly became apparent that she'd called reinforcements as a small army of mercs flooded in from the hallway. Zaeed and Mal killed as many as they could, but their numbers were beyond staggering and the turrets that had been set up earlier prevented them from maneuvering to better vantage points.

Mal's father had been right, surviving the hazards of being Zaeed's partner would definitely qualify him as being able to face anything the galaxy could throw at him. As the youth observed the mounting number of assailants who were advancing towards them, he suddenly felt grateful to Aria of all people. One of her lessons was about to pay off. "Zaeed, get down and hold on to something!" the youth warned. Despite his confusion, the old man immediately complied. Afterwards, Mal quickly rose from behind his cover position and blasted an engineer in the center of the room with a warp. He then unleashed the most powerful attack he'd learned to date, a biotic flare. The massive blast of biotic energy didn't just hit the engineer, it struck every hostile in the room and several who were occupying the hallway. It not only tossed the mercs in every possible direction, it also triggered a phenomenal biotic explosion that decimated their ranks. As the dust settled, the visible damage to the room and the adjoining hall was extensive but the destruction to the enemy opposition was even more obvious. The mercs laid in ruin as dozens of bodies littered the former battlefield. Zaeed himself was slightly stunned as he got to his feet.

"What the hell was that?" he asked while surveying the carnage.

"A little trick I picked up from Aria." Mal replied in a slightly exhausted tone. It would be awhile before he could use his biotics again, but he'd definitely succeeded in annihilating their adversaries.

"Aria T'Loak? The Pirate Queen? You're just full of surprises, kid." Zaeed replied finding himself even more astounded with Mal.

"Not over...not yet...Zaeed!" Ramona suddenly screamed as she dug her way from beneath the bodies of several dead mercs. Before either man could react, the madwoman had tossed several proximity mines in random directions around the already devastated suite. "Boom!" she whispered before laughing maniacally. The resulting explosions completely obliterated the battered room and destroyed the floor sending all three of them crashing to the room below. As Mal lifted himself from the rubble, he was immediately greeted by the scene of Zaeed and Ramona exchanging fire with one another. "Just die, damn it!" the crazy woman shrieked.

"You first!" Zaeed snarled as he fired a concussive shot that knocked her off her feet. He quickly took advantage of her vulnerability by tossing an inferno grenade that instantly set her aflame. As she screamed in pain, Zaeed fired a single round into her skull, permanently ending her misery. "At the end of the day, I guess I still had a soft spot for her." he casually remarked while Mal observed the scene, completely dumbstruck. "Well, let's get going kid. I'm damn sure not paying for this mess." he added gruffly.

Mal was at a complete loss for words and simply nodded and followed the old man's lead as he began the trek back to the hotel lobby. He completely ignored the shocked and scandalized faces of the guests and staff of the hotel who were clearly outraged but also terrified of the pair. As they made their way to the hotel's entrance, Mal couldn't help but notice that most of the stares from the onlookers were directed at him. Before he could contemplate why, Zaeed abruptly stopped and turned to face him. "You might want to put your gun away kid, you're making the locals feel self conscious." he said humorously. "Your _other _gun." he elaborated as Mal looked at him with a confused look on his face. That's when the youth noticed that his fly was open and a great deal was exposed. Zaeed simply laughed before tossing him a robe that he snatched from a nearby hospitality cart. For Mal, the whole experience had definitely been one for the record books. He suspected however, that for Zaeed it had simply been a Wednesday.

Sometime later, back aboard Zaeed's ship Mal found himself wondering about the old mercenary. He had told his young protégé a great deal about his past exploits, but never about his family or friends. Mal of course wouldn't have been surprised if he had neither, but he couldn't help but recall the old man's mention of having chosen better friends in his later years. There was also the fact that at that very moment he appeared to be checking his messages and Mal got the feeling that they weren't job related. Every once and awhile he'd hear him mumble something. "...Turian's in the doghouse again, serves him right. Brats are joining the Alliance? Break my heart why don't you? The krogan and the prothean ran him ragged, huh? Good. Hm, party's in a few months, gotta remember that. Already said I'd be there."

None of the mutterings made much sense to Mal, but then again nothing about Zaeed made much sense. One thing was certain, in six months Mal would either be dead or a new part of Zaeed's future stories. Either way, he'd be glad once this particular challenge was over.


	11. Chapter 11 The Party

Chapter 11: The Party

"Ideally, we'll want to get you something that's fun but also sexy. You are turning eighteen after all and it'll be a long time before you can wear dresses again after you join the Alliance." a charming woman said while leisurely walking alongside Allie and Liara. She was an attractive Asian woman wearing a stylish powder blue blouse with a pair of designer jeans and boots. She was also sporting an expensive pair of blue shades that were nestled on top of her long, light brown hair.

"I doubt Shepard will appreciate us dressing his daughter in anything that could be considered _sexy_." Liara pointed out.

"And that's what the decoy dress is for. We'll buy one for Allie that she can wear at tomorrow's party and a boring one that will meet Shep's approval." the charming woman replied in a cavalier manner. "This is Allie's big day and I want to make sure that she shines." she added warmly.

Allie couldn't help but smile as she strolled down the streets of London with two of her favorite aunts. She always enjoyed Liara's visits but having the company of their 'special guest' was fairly uncommon, due in no small part to the woman's lifestyle and profession. Kasumi Goto was a master thief and quite possibly the best in the galaxy. She was also perpetually hounded by several SPECTRES who considered her capture to be something of a priority. The fact that she'd managed to evade the attempts of her former pursuer, Jondum Bau, until the end of his career had motivated several other salarian SPECTRES into chasing her. Her capture appeared to be a matter of pride for them or perhaps for the STG. Kasumi for her part, welcomed their attempts at capturing her. The chase kept her 'sharp' as she put it, and thus she spent her days constantly moving from one end of the galaxy to the next and utilizing a variety of disguises under numerous identities. Today, she was playing the part of Allie's stylish and fictitious cousin "Reiko" who was visiting from the colony of Amaterasu. Her disguise was perfect as usual and she seemed to be enjoying the role.

"I like your hair this time _cousin _Reiko. Funny how you're never my aunt." Allie joked.

"I'm far too young to be an aunt, sweetie. It's just not convincing." Kasumi replied while smiling.

"I am an information broker you know. I know exactly how old you are." Liara mentioned in an offhand manner.

"And I know that you're still carrying a torch for someone, so let's not go there. After all, we can't all have asari DNA." Kasumi retorted.

Afterwards, Liara quickly changed the subject as they approached the first store on their list. Allie couldn't be sure, but she thought that her face might have gone slightly blush. "I understand that you've invited all of your classmates from the Ascension Program and many others from the various departments at Grissom Academy. Is there anyone special that you're looking forward to seeing?" Liara asked as she glanced at Allie.

"Not really, at least not in the way you're thinking. I'll just be glad to have my friends there." Allie replied earnestly. "Besides, dad and the others are already freaking out about the fact that there will be boys there. I'm turning eighteen, but the way he acts you'd think I was still a child." she added in an annoyed tone.

"Let's see...Shep, Garrus, Wrex, Grunt, Jacob, Vega, Javik and all of your brothers. Plus Zaeed if he actually makes it here. There's definitely more than enough intimidation in that group to scare off any potential prince charmings. But then again, we can't have you dating someone who scares that easily. Our Allie deserves the best after all." Kasumi replied proudly.

"It is my understanding that Ethan has become an effective deterrent to many of your unfortunate admirers." Liara added.

"How did you-"

Liara simply smiled as she gave the teenage girl a knowing look. It wasn't the first time that she'd revealed her knowledge about something that she wasn't preview to. "I imagine he's simply trying to be a reliable brother. He will miss you a great deal once you've left for the Alliance. Perhaps that is why he was so insistent on accompanying us today." Liara pondered.

"I don't think so, Liara." Allie replied as she struggled to maintain a straight face while Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"That boy hasn't changed at all. Though, I suppose it's cute in a way. Shep Jr. still has a long way to go if he's serious about that particular goal." Kasumi commented amusingly.

"And what goal might that be?" Liara asked cluelessly.

"Information broker indeed." Kasumi replied wryly as Allie laughed. Afterwards, the trio proceeded to the first stop in their hunt for the perfect birthday dress and Allie couldn't help but feel that her big day was already shaping up to be special.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it, Shepard." Garrus announced seriously as he sat with Shepard in the backyard of his friend's house enjoying a fairly good dextro beer. "You should've put your foot down." he added before taking another sip of his drink.<p>

"It's not like I didn't argue against it, you know. Besides, with the guest list being what it is, a few teenage boys won't make too much of a difference." Shepard explained.

"Basically, mom shot him down and made us all swear we'd be on our best behavior." Ethan elaborated as he performed his two hundredth sit-up while Wrex and Grunt observed.

"That's pretty pathetic, Shepard." Garrus laughed.

"Is it really? Tell us Garrus, how exactly did you get Tali to forgive you for that incident with her aunt? You know, the one involving the booby trapped geth platform and the birthday cake." Shepard taunted.

They all started to laugh as Garrus twitched his mandibles in embarrassment. "That was a misunderstanding and no one was hurt." he quickly explained.

"I heard Tali nearly ripped you a new one." Wrex chuckled.

"Anyway, what are we supposed to do if one those bastards makes a move on Allie?" Garrus asked, eager to change the subject.

"Kill him." Grunt replied simply.

"There's only one jackass who'd dare to try it." Ethan remarked irritably as he continued his sit-ups. He didn't bother watching his language because of the company that he was with and also due to the current topic.

"You mean this cocky classmate of hers that you mentioned before? Could be trouble Shepard. Maybe we should-"

"Maybe you should what?" Tali cut in as she glared at Garrus. She had just arrived with Ashley and Miranda.

"Maybe we should decide what type of appetizers to serve before tomorrow." he recovered quickly. Both Shepard and Ethan laughed while Wrex and Grunt shook their heads in disgust.

"Nice save Garrus." Ashley replied humorously before facing the others. "I've already had a nice long chat with the testosterone fueled idiots who live in this house, so I'll tell all of you the same thing that I told them. Whatever you're thinking, planning, plotting, considering, DON'T. Am I making myself clear?" she said sternly while glaring at her husband's reinforcements. "WELL?" she added in an ominous tone.

"Yes." they all said in unison much to Shepard and Ethan's amusement. His wife had once again proven that he wasn't the only one she could bend to her will.

"Good, now we've still got a few last minute preparations to take care of. Have you heard from Zaeed yet?" Ashley asked.

"Not yet, but you know how he is. He gave me his word a year ago that he wouldn't miss Allie's eighteenth. I'm guessing he'll show up at the last minute, right as the party's starting. I already sent him a message with the specifics and the details on where he could pick up his invitation." Shepard explained.

"That's another one I'll have to keep my eye on. Alright, we're heading out now. Do I need to leave a babysitter here?" Ashley joked.

"Haha. We'll be fine." Shepard replied dismissively. Once the women were out of earshot, he and his entourage continued their discussion.

"So...what now dad?" Ethan asked.

"Zaeed's not here yet, remember? I think we can leave things to him." Shepard replied as a devilish grin began to spread across his face. There wasn't a brat alive who'd dare cross Zaeed Massani and expect to live anyway. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel, kid? In a couple of weeks you'll officially be your own man." Zaeed remarked curiously as his protégé worked on his M-96 Mattock on a workbench in the ship that he'd called home for the past six months. The youth had already attached a scope and was now adding a barrel extension. His precision and accuracy had increased dramatically during his time serving as Zaeed's partner. But young Malcolm Hunter had learned a lot more than just marksmanship from the old merc. His already impressive hand to hand skills had also improved, but more than anything he'd learned how to survive seemingly impossible odds by turning any situation to his favor. Simply put, he'd learned to fight dirty if he had to and Zaeed had been a damn good teacher.<p>

He'd spent close to six months helping Zaeed kill small armies that included: batarians, The Blue Suns, batarians, Eclipse, more batarians, remnants of the Blood Pack, and even more batarians. The old man really seemed to hate batarians. During every battle they'd fought, Zaeed always managed to swing things their way by utilizing the right dirty trick at exactly the right time. Mal could still recall how he'd managed to kick a krogan warlord in the quad and then sever his ridge plate after blasting both of his knees apart. It had been one of the most brutal executions that Mal had ever witnessed, but it was also performed perfectly. Working with Zaeed had definitely enlightened him on how the right application of brutality under certain circumstances could be useful.

"After half a year of almost getting killed with you on a daily basis, I'd say it feels pretty damn good old man." Mal replied while smiling as he put the finishing touches on his Mattock.

"Smart mouthed bastard." Zaeed chuckled. "Listen, our next stop isn't business related. It's personal." he added seriously.

"Let me guess, you got some intel on another group of assholes who're planning to kill you. Again." Mal replied dismissively.

"No, nothing like that. We're headed for Earth to attend my niece's birthday party. The little girl's turning eighteen and I said I'd be there. Already picked out her gift, I figure it's a good fit for her." he explained as he glanced at a new M-5 Phalanx that was sitting on the end of Mal's work bench. It hadn't really struck Mal as odd that Zaeed had bought another gun to add to his collection, but the fact that the old man had made several clumsy attempts at wrapping it should have definitely been a dead giveaway that something was up.

"Wait, you have a niece?!" Mal asked, completely stunned by the revelation.

"What? I'm not allowed to have family?" the old man asked indignantly.

"It's just...YOU have a niece?!" Mal asked again as he struggled to wrap his head around the new information.

"Yeah, I do. She's the oldest daughter of an old friend of mine." Zaeed elaborated.

"Huh, I get it now. To be honest, I'm not sure what's more surprising, the fact that you have a niece or the fact that you actually have a friend who isn't dead." Mal joked.

"I've got quite a few you smartass bastard. Anyway, get ready. We'll be in the Sol System in less than a day and I'm bringing you as my guest. This'll be a good opportunity for you to mingle with some brats your own age." Zaeed replied casually.

"Hang on a minute, Zaeed! I've got no experience dealing with other-"

"Teenagers?" the old man finished for him. "That's the point you idiot. You've spent your whole life so far with everyone except for humans your own age." Zaeed pointed out. "Consider this the final part of your training." he added before chuckling.

It was true, Mal had zero experience interacting with other people his own age. He was prepared to face life and death battles with mercenaries and pirates, but expecting him to face teenagers was a serious stretch. "Damn it!" he grumbled as Zaeed set their course.

Sometime later, Mal found himself walking the crowded streets of London with Zaeed who seemed thoroughly unfazed by the endeavor. However, for the young man who'd spent his entire life in the Terminus Systems, everything seemed new and unfamiliar. The first thing that Mal noticed was that everyone who was walking the streets was human. It made sense of course, given the fact that Earth was humanity's home world. Being surrounded by humans was a new experience for Mal who'd spent most of his life among aliens. Then there was the city itself, the buildings, the parks, the sounds of merriment from the pubs, children playing outside of their homes, and so many other things that Mal had never seen before. It was a little overwhelming for the youth, fortunately for him Zaeed was in a rush and didn't have time to allow his protégé to get swallowed up by the city's sights.

"Alright, first thing's first. We've gotta get you dressed properly. Even I know you look like shit in that getup." Zaeed remarked while examining Mal.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked in a confused manner. He was wearing his usual non-battle attire, a tank top and a pair of sweats. He'd never honestly put much thought into what he wore outside of his Terminus Assault Armor. Suddenly, he was struck with a realization. Normal teenagers probably did place more thought into their attire. "Is it really that bad?" he added as he began examining himself.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We're not far from a few stores where kids these days shop. I'll get you set up with something decent. Consider it an early birthday present." Zaeed replied before leading the way to an upscale apparel shop. After leaving Mal with his credit chit and an overenthusiastic sales girl, Zaeed left to pick up his invitation to the party. The sales clerk was soon joined by her associates who were thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to dress Mal up and marvel at his physique. After trying on several outfits, the women finally unanimously agreed on an ensemble that they swore made the youth even more gorgeous than he already was. Mal may not have known much about fashion, but even so, he had to admit that he felt pretty snazzy in his new threads. He was wearing a white short sleeved designer shirt, beige slacks, and a fancy pair of brown leather shoes. A pair of coffee tinted shades completed the set and as Mal slipped them on, the salesgirls practically fainted. Even Zaeed seemed impressed after getting a good look at him once he returned.

"Not bad, kid. It's damn sure better than those rags you had on before." he remarked gruffly as they left the store.

Once they made their way outside, Mal noticed that Zaeed had apparently rented a sky car while he was gone. Once they were inside the vehicle, the old man sped off almost immediately. "We're running a little late kid, so hang on to something." he said impatiently as they charged through traffic. "Too many goddamn morons are allowed to drive these days." he added irritably as they flew past several other shocked and agitated drivers. They were going so fast, Mal could barely keep his bearings let alone take in any more of the sights. He did manage to catch a glimpse of a colossal statue that was standing in a square as they zoomed past. "Damn thing annoys him every time he sees it." Zaeed laughed to himself. Mal's confusion was immediately replaced by unease as the old man continued to race the sky car at speeds that he was certain bordered on suicidal. He was beyond grateful when they finally came to a stop outside of a massive building that towered over the area and seemed to pierce the sky.

As they approached the entrance, they were immediately stopped by several uniformed Alliance soldiers. "I'm afraid this is a private engagement, you-"

"Cut the crap, junior. I got an invitation and the kid here is with me. Now do us a favor and run it through then get out of our way. I'm running late enough as it is." Zaeed cut in tersely, clearly annoyed with the interruption.

The soldiers eyed him suspiciously before scanning the invitation that he'd presented them. They even took the time to privately contact someone while several of their fellows kept an eye on Zaeed and Mal. When they returned, they appeared to be slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about that, we've been informed that-"

"That I'm like an uncle to that little girl? That her father and I faced hell together before you little bastards were even born? Whatever, we're clear to go through now, right?" Zaeed didn't wait for answer and simply pushed passed the agitated soldiers while Mal followed in his wake. There appeared to be even more security inside the immense lobby of the building and they were all Alliance military personnel. Mal was beginning to wonder just who this party was for. "Cocky little shits, I'd teach them a lesson if this weren't the little girl's big day." Zaeed muttered as they entered an elevator that was bound for the rooftop. "I'll bet those other bastards didn't get hassled like this. But I guess I am a little late, though." he added irritably.

"Zaeed, there's some serious security around here and this building is huge. Just who exactly is this party for? I can't imagine the Alliance would dish out this kind of protection for just anybody." Mal inquired.

"You're right about that, kid. But when Captain Shepard's oldest daughter turns eighteen, it's kind of a big deal." Zaeed replied casually.

Mal was completely dumbstruck by the revelation. "Captain...you mean THE Captain Shepard?!" he spluttered.

"Yeah, you haven't gone deaf now have you?" Zaeed replied in an offhand manner as the elevator continued to carry the pair upward.

"Zaeed, what the hell?! I can't be here! This party will probably be full of heads of state, military leaders, celebrities. I'm just some punk from the Terminus Systems, I mean what were you thinking bringing me-"

"Quit whining." Zaeed cut in calmly. "Everyone who'll be at this party is either an old friend of Shepard's, family or both. There's also going to be some kids from Grissom here, probably the little girl's friends and classmates. And you're with me, so just relax and look forward to it." he added as the elevator finally came to a stop. "Well, time we made our entrance."

As Mal continued to stare at the old man in utter disbelief, the elevator doors slowly slid open as yet another memorable experience awaited the young mercenary in training.


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunter Meets The Shepards

Chapter 12: The Hunter Meets The Shepards

"I'd like to have a word with you, _Reiko_." Shepard announced in a rather agitated tone as he approached his wife, Kasumi and Jack. "That's not the dress you showed me earlier." he added irritably as he motioned towards his daughter who was currently laughing with a group of her friends in the center of the massive bash that was raging. The Shepards had spared no expense in celebrating their eldest daughter's eighteenth birthday as evidenced by the huge celebration that was currently taking place. Both of Allie's parents felt that the year of planning had been well worth it after seeing her face once she arrived. The largest skyscraper in the city had been reserved for the event and several high profile bands had been booked. The guests included their family, friends and several of Shepard's old acquaintances. The Alliance had also provided some rather stringent security measures as well as enough personnel to protect several heads of state. But as there were in fact several heads of state present and at least two admirals, that was to be expected. But at the moment, Shepard's only concern was what his daughter was currently wearing. The young woman was dressed in a backless, cream colored sundress that had a neckline that was far too low for his liking.

"Relax, Shep. That's the one we all agreed she looked the best in and just look at how happy she is." Kasumi replied while grinning in Allie's direction.

"Damn it, Kasumi you three hustled me. Just admit it." Shepard remarked with a note of annoyance as he too glanced in Allie's direction.

"You sound like an annoying old man. That's what she's wearing so quit your bitching." Jack replied irritably.

"I'm not ready for this. It all came way too soon. It seems like it was only yesterday when I was stopping her and Ethan from wrecking the house." Shepard sighed as he observed his oldest daughter.

"You're not alone, Skipper." Ashley remarked quietly as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

><p>"So you're both actually serious about joining the Alliance?" Vega asked Ethan as he grabbed a shrimp cocktail from a passing server.<p>

"For the hundredth time, yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Ethan replied sharply.

"It's not hard to believe at all actually, especially with a dad like Loco." Vega added as he devoured a shrimp. "Just making sure that you're sure, that's all."

"Well, I am and so is Allie. The Alliance is a good start..." Ethan trailed off.

"The boy's decision is the appropriate one. He and his sister have both inherited their father's abilities, they should put them to use as soon as possible." Javik commented with a slight note of approval. "I have also invested a considerable amount of time in forging you, boy. See that my efforts have not been wasted." he added seriously as he faced Ethan.

"Count on it, Javik." Ethan replied resolutely.

"Ethan's already proven that he's ready to handle anything that comes his way and he's the most powerful biotic in school." Zoe said proudly as she glanced at Ethan.

"Relax, Zoe. Javik just wants to keep me on my toes. Speaking of which, I think it's time we hit the dance floor. Would you care to share a dance with your best friend's little brother? I can promise you I didn't inherit my dad's lack of rhythm." Ethan said humorously.

"Just shut up and try to keep up." she replied playfully.

As the youths departed for the dance floor, Javik scoffed. "The pheromones permeating this gathering are nauseating."

"It's called puberty my prothean amigo." Vega replied before biting into another shrimp.

* * *

><p>"Allie looks so beautiful, she's grown so much over the years. I can still remember babysitting her when she was a toddler. She was so adorable." Tali commented fondly as she observed the young woman.<p>

"Yes, she is no longer the little girl we once knew." Liara added while observing the teen.

"That doesn't give any of these bastards the right to make a move on her, especially while I'm here." Garrus replied irritably.

"You see? You see what I have to deal with? This is why I can't spend more time mingling. I have to keep an eye on this bosh'tet and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Tali added sternly.

"I don't believe that you're alone in that regard. Ashley has asked that we all maintain a 'watch' so to speak. Bakara is keeping an eye on Wrex and Grunt while the rest of us are aiding in keeping Shepard and the others from doing anything _regrettable_." Liara explained.

"That will definitely be a fulltime job, especially once Zaeed arrives." Tali replied. "Oh, speak of the devil." she added with a note of surprise as the old merc finally made his appearance.

* * *

><p>Mal couldn't be sure, but it seemed like every eye in the party had suddenly zeroed in on him and Zaeed as they made their way into the gathering. "Zaeed! It's about time you showed up!" a voiced shouted eagerly.<p>

"Shepard! You know there's no party without me!" Zaeed laughed as he made his way over and shook hands with the most famous hero the galaxy had ever seen. Mal wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He was standing mere feet away from the man that the rest of the galaxy considered a legend personified. He seemed like any other guy in Mal's opinion. "So where's the little girl? I want to give her the present I got. It's a good fit, I think." Zaeed inquired. After doing a quick search, he nearly dropped the gift wrapped Phalanx. "Shepard! What the hell did you let her wear?! And who are all these little bastards ogling her?!" the old man furiously demanded.

"Oh God, not another one." Ashley sighed.

As Mal glanced in the direction that Zaeed was glaring in, he could see for himself why the guys in the party were so entranced. The young woman at the center of all the attention was stunningly beautiful. After several moments of eying her himself, Mal had to remind himself that she was Captain Shepard's daughter and Zaeed's niece and that they were both within arm's reach of him.

"Funny you should mention the young men who are present when you seem to have brought one of your own." Kasumi remarked curiously. "And a phenomenal specimen if I do say so myself." she added while examining Mal.

"_Reiko_! He's still a teenager! Right?" Ashley asked as she faced Zaeed.

"Kid'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks." Zaeed replied tersely.

"You could've fooled me. He's bigger than the marines patrolling the place." Jack added as she eyed Mal.

"So, hurry up and introduce us." Kasumi remarked eagerly.

"Shameless as ever, you goddamn thief. This is Malcolm Hunter, my protégé for the last six months." Zaeed introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Mal added politely.

"Since when are you a teacher? Last time I checked you were a selfish, old, shitfaced prick." Jack said mockingly.

"And you're still a psychotic, murderous, tattooed, foul-mouthed, bitch. Only difference is you're a schoolteacher now. So do me a favor and fuck off." Zaeed replied gruffly.

Mal was astounded by the whole exchange. "Ignore them handsome, that's just how they show their affection." Kasumi said while smiling at Mal.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young man, I'm John Shepard, this is my wife, Ashley and that's Jack and _Reiko_." Shepard said cordially before extending a hand to Mal. The youth quickly shook his hand, it would definitely be another moment he'd remember.

"Alright, enough of this. Mal, get your ass out there and start mingling with your peers." Zaeed ordered. Mal reluctantly obeyed and began to cautiously make his way further into the gathering.

"Mmm...if I were only twenty years younger or he was two weeks older." Kasumi commented while gazing in Mal's direction.

"You're awful, you know that right?" Ashley replied while stifling a laugh.

"Where'd you find him anyway?" Jack asked while observing the youth.

"The Terminus Systems, where else?" Zaeed replied casually. "The kid has an interesting background." he added.

* * *

><p>As Mal wandered the party, he couldn't help but feel out of place. He was completely out of his element and the fact that he kept catching glimpses of famous people didn't help matters. Admiral Steven Hackett, Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Urdnot Wrex the de facto ruler of the entire krogan race, the last of the protheans, the krogan ambassador, an actual geth, the list just went on and on. These people may have been friends and acquaintances of Captain Shepard and his family, but for Mal most of them were larger than life figures from his history lessons that his mother used to give him. The youth simply sighed as he continued to walk through the celebration.<p>

"Tell me Emissary, are you enjoying the festivities so far?" EDI inquired.

"Our sensors indicate that merriment is at optimal levels. This denotes the success of Shepard Progeny Allison's coming of age celebration. This unit is not dissatisfied with the outcome." Emissary replied plainly.

"So the short answer is, yes." Joker quipped. "Wait, did you just say you can actually scan for _happiness_?" he added in disbelief.

"Communicating with organics has given us insight into the emotional shifts of non-synthetic species." Emissary replied.

"Yeah, of course, that's not creepy at all." Joker added sarcastically.

"Emissary's observations are likely the result of its efforts to improve its skills in diplomacy. I believe the effort will help a great deal in future negotiations." EDI remarked approvingly.

"Well, at least we know for sure the party's a hit now. It was really up in the air for a minute there with all of the laughing, dancing and over exuberant teenagers." Joker commented in a slightly cynical tone.

"They don't all appear to be exuberant." EDI added quietly as Mal passed by.

"They don't all appear to be teenagers either. Seriously, that kid was huge." Joker replied as he gaped at Mal.

"Our scans indicate that the human who just passed us is indeed at the adolescent stage of human organic development. He also appears to be beyond peak physical condition. Curious." Emissary added simply.

"You think?!" Joker stammered.

"Jeff, you are being rude. It is not polite to stare." EDI interjected sternly.

"You're right mom, I apologize." Joker replied amusingly.

"You can demonstrate your repentance by dancing with me." EDI remarked while smiling.

"Oh, boy. I hope you don't mind carrying me out of here later if I end up breaking something and EDI gets sidetracked talking to the girls." Joker inquired as he faced Emissary.

"This unit would not be opposed to transporting you after the revelry has ended." Emissary replied.

"Uh, thanks. Be gentle." Joker added before following EDI to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Don't look now, but it seems young Ethan is dancing with your daughter." Miranda teased as she observed the teenagers on the dance floor.<p>

"I'll have to have a little chat with the kid later." Jacob replied sternly.

"It's still hard to believe that some of you actually have children now and that some of them are nearly all grown up." Doctor Chakwas remarked warmly. "Captain Shepard's little girl is a woman now and about to join the Alliance. And from what I hear, Ethan will be following her in a year. This can't be easy for Shepard or Ashley." she added sympathetically.

"It's no picnic for me either, Doc. Zoe already told me and Brynn that she's signing up too. To be honest I'd prefer it if she went with a civilian career but...I can't be upset with her desire to help out the galaxy. I just hope she doesn't have the same experience I did." Jacob replied seriously.

"Zoe's a smart girl and she and Allie can look out for each other. I do pity you and Shepard though, having your oldest children leaving you behind." Miranda joked.

"Dad still has us!" Hannah chimed in.

"Of course he does and I don't relish the thought of YOUR eighteenth birthday myself. I want to enjoy having you be the sweet little girl you are right now." Miranda replied fondly while embracing Hannah.

"Aunt Miranda, that's enough! You're embarrassing me!" Hannah replied irritably before her eyes lit up at the sight of Mal as he walked by. "Who was he?"

"He arrived with Zaeed, didn't he?" Doctor Chakwas inquired curiously.

"He's a big one." Jacob added as he surveyed the young man.

"He's gorgeous!" Hannah blurted out.

As all three adults stared at her in mild surprise she quickly averted their gazes. "I suppose you aren't so little anymore after all. I doubt your father would be happy knowing that you've started to notice boys. Though, I can't criticize your tastes..." Miranda remarked as she glanced in the youth's direction.

* * *

><p>After aimlessly wandering for several minutes, Mal decided to stop after reaching a relatively empty corner of the rooftop gala. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing there. It wasn't long before a rough voice jarred him from his thoughts and back to reality. "I didn't think humans got as big as you." a krogan remarked as he made his way over towards Mal.<p>

"They don't, not often anyway." Mal replied as he observed the krogan.

"You smell like you've been in a few fights, too. But if you've been tagging along with Zaeed, that's no surprise." the krogan continued.

"He's been acting as my mentor for the last six months, so I've seen more than my fair share of bloodshed. Then again, fighting mercs on Omega wasn't exactly peaceful either." Mal replied casually. It was strange, but he felt far more at ease talking shop with the krogan stranger than he did with attempting to socialize with teenagers.

"You're an interesting kid, not like these other brats. I'm Grunt of clan Urdnot." the stranger said while continuing to survey Mal.

"I'm Malcolm Hunter but most people just call me Mal." Mal replied.

"So if you've been training under Zaeed, that must mean you're looking to get into some even bigger fights." Grunt remarked curiously.

"I'm planning to take on any fight that'll get me a boost in my reputation or pays enough credits. I'll probably offer a discount for dealing with batarians or The Blue Suns though." Mal joked.

He and Grunt both laughed as Zaeed made his way over. "Goddamnit! What the hell did I tell you?! You've been around krogan enough to last most people a lifetime. Now get out there and mingle you stubborn son of a bitch!" he ordered. Mal simply rolled his eyes before once more departing for the party. "Guess I'll have to stick around you, Wrex and Kang to make sure he doesn't try to pull another fast one. Defiant little-"

"What did you mean when you said he spent enough time with krogan?" Grunt cut in curiously.

"The kid was raised by a krogan, a battlemaster actually." Zaeed replied in an offhand manner as he watched to make sure that Mal was approaching the center of the festivities.

"You don't say..." Grunt replied with a slight note of approval.

* * *

><p>As Mal made his way towards the crowd of laughing teenagers, he found himself slowly beginning to panic. It was ridiculous really, but he would've actually preferred fighting another suicidal battle alongside Zaeed rather than facing...this. As his steps gradually halted, he was suddenly bumped by one of the teens who had been at the center of the festivities. "Sorry about that," he said politely before calling out to his former dance partner. "Zoe, I'm exhausted. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." he laughed before turning to face Mal. "Oh, hey I know you. You came with Zaeed right? I'm Ethan Shepard, nice to meet you." he added in a friendly manner as he extended his hand.<p>

Mal was almost caught off guard by his amiability but quickly recovered and shook his hand. He was definitely Captain Shepard's son. Not only did he look almost exactly like his father, but he also seemed to exude the same genial aura. "I'm Malcolm Hunter, just Mal for short." Mal replied.

"I heard you're Zaeed's protégé. I don't envy you, man I can still remember the days he spent training me." Ethan lamented. "If a bastard manages to get close enough, no biotics. You'll deal with him with your bare hands minus the glow or die. No pistols either, you'll learn how to handle a proper weapon and leave handguns to your sister." he barked in a surprisingly good imitation of the old merc. Both boys laughed and Mal started to relax a little. "I was about to grab a drink, why don't you tag along and tell me all about how Zaeed has nearly gotten you killed during the last forty eight hours." he added.

Mal laughed again before responding. "Sounds good to me, but are you sure you want to leave your girlfriend unattended? No offense, but she's pretty hot." he inquired curiously as he glimpsed in the direction of a very attractive black girl with braids who was currently laughing with the guest of honor.

"Who, Zoe? No offense taken and she's not my girlfriend. We grew up together and she's actually my sister, Allie's best friend. But you're right, she is hot." Ethan replied as he shot a glance back towards Zoe.

After making their way to a table full of refreshments, Ethan grabbed an expensive looking bottle of mineral water from a bucket of ice and began drinking. "I told dad, water is water, but did he listen, noooo." he remarked humorously before drinking more. Mal couldn't help but grin and he and Ethan spent several minutes discussing Zaeed's lunacy, being biotics, their own personal goals and life in general.

"...So he decided to pounce this whole party trip on me out of nowhere. I didn't even know who it was for until we were on our way up. I mean, I'm not a friend or an acquaintance of the family, me being here has got to be insulting." Mal explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it, mom and dad aren't the snobby types. Besides, there are people here who were actually invited that I personally loathe." Ethan replied irritably as he shot a glare towards an arrogant looking boy in the crowd of teenagers who was currently eyeing his sister. "Anyway, if you're that worried about not being an acquaintance, I can fix that right now." he added cheerfully. Afterwards, he summoned his omni-tool and quickly sent a message to all of his siblings. Moments later, Mal was shocked to discover the other Shepard children converging on their location from various areas of the celebration. "Alright troops, I want to introduce you all to a new friend of mine." Ethan announced. "This is Mal. Mal these are my younger brothers, William and David. The little princess who's making googly-eyes at you happens to be my baby sister, Hannah and the youngest in the family."

Ethan's brothers were quick to greet Mal and so was Hannah, but not before she shot a dirty look at her eldest brother. They were all as friendly as Ethan himself and Mal found himself talking with the younger kids at length about whatever thoughts that seemed to spill out of their mouths. For the first time since he'd arrived at the party, Mal was completely at ease. As he continued to talk and laugh with Ethan and his siblings, the eldest Shepard daughter began making her way over, accompanied by her best friend and a small entourage. "I got your message Ethan, so when are you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Wait, you sent a message to your older sister too?!" Mal asked indignantly. "Ethan, that wasn't necessary, this whole party is for her. She doesn't have time to waste on meeting someone like me-"

"Funny, I don't consider meeting you to be a waste of time at all." Allie cut in cheerfully while her friends giggled. They were all watching Mal and whispering excitedly.

"Allie, this is Mal. Mal, this is Allie." Ethan said in a matter of fact tone. "There, introductions finished." he added before offering Zoe a water.

"Nice to meet you." Mal added nervously as he faced Allie. He found it incredibly difficult given how attractive she was.

"Nice to meet you too, Mal. I hope Ethan hasn't been spreading any embarrassing stories about me." she replied while shooting her brother a reproving look.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to fill Mal in on all of your dirty little secrets? Cause that can totally be arranged." Ethan joked while his sister shoved him playfully. Mal supposed that this was what it must have been like to have siblings.

As the banter continued, Mal was increasingly finding himself the center of attention. "Oh! The Blue Lionesses are playing next! They're your favorite, right Allie?" a girl named Cass shouted excitedly as a group of asari took the stage in the center of the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Mal asked before he could stop himself.

Allie appeared to be mildly surprised by his offer but quickly accepted. "I'd love to, Mal." she replied while smiling as her friends began giggling once more. As they made their way towards the dance floor, Ethan and Zoe followed along with the small crowd that had gathered around them. "So, you're actually okay with this?" Zoe asked Ethan curiously.

"Sure, Mal seems like a nice enough guy. Plus, it's worth it just to see the look on that jackass' face." he replied pleasantly while grinning in the direction of Devin Meyers who appeared to be less than pleased.

"What if he tries something?" Zoe asked, with a note of concern in her voice.

Ethan immediately began laughing and couldn't stop for nearly a minute. "Have you seen Mal? Aside from the fact that he's huge, he also happens to be a biotic and he's been training under Zaeed for half a year. That's at least three times longer than me or Allie have ever studied under the old man. I'm almost hoping that the idiot tries something." Ethan remarked humorously.

Meanwhile, Mal found himself moving in sync with a good song and a beautiful girl. He didn't know what else the evening would hold for him, but at that moment he couldn't have been happier.


	13. Chapter 13 A Night to Remember

Chapter 13: A Night to Remember

"Shepard, you should be proud. Allie has grown into a beautiful and disciplined young woman." Samara remarked serenely. No one was sure exactly when she'd arrived due to her quiet and reserved nature.

"We'll see how disciplined she is after spending a few minutes alone with Zaeed's exquisite apprentice." Kasumi added in a mischievous tone while watching the two youths dancing.

"Zaeed-"

"Relax, Shepard. The kid is a perfect gentleman and that's really saying something considering where he's from. He turned down an asari who practically threw herself at him for six months straight from what I hear. Funny where you'll find the honorable type these days." Zaeed mused.

"Is it true he was raised by a krogan?" Wrex asked curiously.

"A quarian too, actually." Zaeed replied.

"He appears to be a unique young man, one we should observe carefully." Samara added calmly.

"He'll likely be handling his business in my neck of the galaxy. I'll keep an eye on him, not that he'll need it." Zaeed added gruffly. "I've got a feeling he's going to be turning the Terminus Systems upside down before long."

* * *

><p>After dancing together for several songs, both Mal and Allie found themselves quite exhausted and decided to take a quick break. After exiting the dance floor, they made their way to an empty table to rest. Mal was fairly happy to finally have the opportunity to talk alone with her.<p>

"You're really good, where'd you learn how to dance? Don't tell me Zaeed-"

"No way." Mal cut in humorously. "Let's just say I've picked up a few skills other than fighting during my training." he added mysteriously. There was no way he was going to explain how he'd spent six months working for the Pirate Queen of Omega or that during that time an overzealous asari associate had spent every free moment they'd had forcing him to dance with her in the Afterlife Club.

"A man of many talents then. That's good to know." Allie remarked rather flirtatiously.

"From what I hear, you're pretty talented yourself. Ethan says you're the top student in your class and that you're a genius when it comes to biotics, technical skills, hand to hand combat, marksmanship, and tactics...to be honest I wouldn't mind having you with me once I go solo." Mal replied appreciatively.

After taking notice of the inquisitive look that Allie had given him, he quickly elaborated. "I meant as a partner." he added in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Hmm, life as a mercenary would definitely have its perks." Allie playfully pondered. "But my parents would likely flip, they're already on edge about me and Ethan joining the Alliance."

"Why? They're both Alliance and pretty damn famous too." Mal asked curiously.

"Because of all the things they had to face as soldiers chasing Saren and then there's the stuff that happened during the war and the situations they had to deal with as SPECTRES. Honestly, I think they'd both be happier if we went into a civilian line of work." Allie replied. "If they knew what Ethan and I were really planning they'd probably both have heart attacks." she added quietly.

"You're aiming to become SPECTRES yourselves, aren't you?" Mal inquired.

"How'd you know?" Allie asked, somewhat shocked by his intuition.

"Lucky guess I suppose. Or maybe I happen to believe that a couple of teenagers who faced an army of batarians and saved the Citadel wouldn't be satisfied with a typical military career. We heard about that little fiasco even out in the Terminus Systems you know. I've got a hunch that you both probably have ambitions that lead to special forces, too." he replied wisely. "I've heard obtaining the N7 distinction is beyond brutal but I think you and Ethan are up for it. I know I only just met you guys, but you seem to have the resolve necessary to handle things. But I guess that may seem insulting coming from a punk whose only ambition is becoming a mercenary and I've probably rambled on long enough now." he added sheepishly.

Allie was stunned by Mal's perception and his honesty. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met. Despite the accuracy of all of his assumptions, he never once mentioned her parents or how their influence would likely insure her and Ethan's success. It was THEIR own abilities and determination that would allow them to face the challenges to come and Mal had acknowledged that automatically. After observing the young man for several moments, she found herself smiling. "Malcolm Hunter...you're really something special." she said fondly while taking hold of Mal's hands.

"Not really, especially compared to you. You're really amazing, Allie." Mal replied nervously. He could feel his heart racing as he an Allie began to lean in closer towards each other. If Zaeed found out about this he'd likely kill him, but at that moment Mal didn't care. As their lips brushed they were suddenly interrupted by a rather loud and rude intrusion.

"What the hell?! Seriously, Allie?! This guy?!" an arrogant voice shouted indignantly.

After quickly separating and turning to face the source of the interruption, Allie appeared to be quite angry. "Devin, mind your own business!"

After examining the situation, Mal was suddenly struck with an uncomfortable realization. "Um, is he your-"

"NO! He's an idiot who can't seem to take a hint!" Allie replied furiously.

"Oh...well in that case I suggest you clear out buddy. I think the lady has made her position pretty clear." Mal said seriously as he stood to face the agitated youth.

"Why don't you make me?!" Devin replied angrily as his biotics began to flare.

"Are you insane? This is a birthday party you moron!" Mal shouted angrily. He had no intention of causing any carnage at Allie's celebration or possibly injuring any guests.

"Spoken like a true coward! I don't know what she sees in you, other than your size." Devin said mockingly.

"Allie, it looks like I'm going to have to deal with this, sorry." Mal said apologetically as he made his way towards Devin.

The impending altercation had drawn the attention of nearly every teenager in the party and several of the adults. "Shouldn't you try and stop them?" Zoe asked desperately as she turned to Ethan.

"Hell no. I may not be allowed to kick his ass, but there's nothing stopping Mal." he replied calmly before taking a bite of the cake he was eating.

"Are you sure Ethan? I heard your friends talking about how strong that Devin guy is." David asked anxiously.

"And I don't think he cares about causing any collateral damage either, unlike Mal." William added.

"What if he cheats?!" Hannah piped up.

"I'm telling you guys, Mal has this covered." Ethan remarked coolly before taking another bite of cake.

* * *

><p>"This'll be good." Grunt chuckled.<p>

"Should we not intervene? They could end up causing a great deal of destruction." Liara inquired.

"Don't bother, that little bastard is about to get what's coming to him." Zaeed laughed.

"You sure old man? Devin's an ass, but he's good." Jack remarked as she glared in the direction of the impending skirmish.

"Zaeed, can we trust him?" Shepard asked seriously.

"Shepard, I've seen a lot of biotics in my time and I honestly believed that this psychotic bitch and your hotheaded son were as powerful as humans could get. Mal proved me wrong." Zaeed replied calmly. "That little shit thinks he has the advantage because of his biotics and I doubt he wants to fight Mal in a fist fight, can't say I blame him though. It's too bad for him that he's seriously mistaken. Don't worry, I said it before, didn't I? Mal's a gentleman." he added while chuckling.

Zaeed's assurance was all that Shepard needed and he decided to allow the old man's protégé to resolve the situation.

* * *

><p>"I'm only giving you one more chance to walk away and believe me that's a helluva courtesy on my part. But I'd rather not ruin Allie's party." Mal said coldly as he faced the irate youth who stood before him.<p>

"Oh well, when you put it like that." Devin replied calmly before powering down. He appeared to be backing down when he suddenly sent two powerful shockwaves at Mal who simply stood his ground. As the attacks appeared to make contact, there was a large explosion that frightened several onlookers.

"That was dirty." Zoe commented in a disgusted tone.

"I can't believe he pulled something like that!" David snarled.

"Ethan, you have to kick that guy's ass!" William demanded.

"I knew it! He cheated!" Hannah shouted angrily.

"Well, he tried to anyway." Ethan remarked mildly to his little sister as he finished his last bite of cake.

As Devin surveyed the scene of the collision with a smug look of self-satisfaction, the smile on his face was quickly replaced with sheer shock. Mal was standing at the center of the impact, completely unharmed and surrounded by a barrier. "Was that it?" he asked coldly as he glared at Devin. "You wouldn't last two minutes on Omega." he added before advancing towards his prey. Slightly panicked, Devin erected his own barrier and sent a pair of warps at Mal who simply shrugged them off. His barrier was simply too powerful to be breached by the likes of his opponent who was coming to that realization far too late. Without another moment's hesitation, Mal went on the offensive and hit Devin with his own warp, completely obliterating the youth's barrier. He followed up with a biotic slam that sent him crashing through a nearby table. Mal was fairly certain that the elaborate tablecloths that lined the surface had mitigated some of the damage. As Mal closed in on his beaten opponent, Devin struggled to his feet only to be met with a backhanded punch from Mal that knocked him out cold. After a few seconds of silence, a tumultuous applause suddenly erupted from every direction.

The adults had gathered together several yards away to survey the situation and were quick to comment on the aftermath. "Lucky bastard, Mal held back, probably for the little girl's sake so I won't chew him out for it." Zaeed growled.

"Held back?! Exactly how powerful is that kid?" Joker asked incredulously.

"That human is no primitive." Javik added as he observed Mal.

"Mal, that was awesome!" David shouted after rushing towards him with his siblings.

"Can't say he didn't have it coming." William remarked wryly as he glanced at the unconscious troublemaker.

"I agree, personally I think he could've been thrashed a bit more but kudos, Mal." Ethan added humorously.

"I didn't think it was possible to create a barrier that strong." Zoe remarked in a mild state of awe.

"You're amazing!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I agree." Allie added fondly as she approached the scene.

"Allie, I'm really sorry about this. That idiot made a scene and I only added to the commotion. I hope you can for-"

"Just shut up and follow me so we can pick up where we left off." Allie replied slyly as a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Ethan said while wincing. "Alright everyone, the jackass has been put in his place and the night is still young! Let's keep this party going!" he announced to the crowd.

The rest of the night was easily the most fun Mal ever had. When he wasn't joking around with Ethan, his friends and the other Shepard kids, he was able talk with Allie for hours on end as they shared stories about their lives and families. The party lasted until well into dawn, but at that point only the closest friends of the family were still present. As Mal observed the sunrise while lounging with Allie in a chair that was facing the coming dawn, he couldn't help but smile.

"So I guess you'll be leaving with Zaeed in a few hours." she finally said somberly after several minutes of gazing at daybreak.

"Yeah, I'll probably have to carry the old man back to the ship though." Mal joked as he glanced in Zaeed's direction. The old merc was snoring in a corner of the rooftop and would likely be nursing a major hangover.

"So what are the chances that a mercenary from the Terminus Systems and an Alliance soldier will cross paths in the future?" Allie pondered aloud.

"Pretty good, I'd say. You'll definitely be seeing me again Miss Shepard." Mal replied confidently before kissing her. After several long and intense minutes of saying goodbye, Mal began making his way towards Zaeed who was no longer in his snoozing spot.

Before Mal could figure out where the old merc had disappeared to, he was quickly greeted by a small army of Allie's uncles and brothers including Zaeed and of course, Captain Shepard himself. "So, did you have fun kid?" Zaeed asked ominously.

"I suppose I did, old man." Mal replied defiantly.

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Garrus warned.

"Let's cut the crap." Mal replied seriously before scanning his opposition. "A galactic hero, a turian tactical genius, a krogan battlemaster who's also the ruler of Tuchanka, a genetically engineered super krogan who's also the leader of aralakh company, an ex Corsair, a prothean, an Alliance Special Forces veteran and of course the most feared bounty hunter in the Terminus Systems. Plus Ethan, William and David."

"Gee, thanks." Ethan added sarcastically.

"I really like Allie and the feeling is mutual so I suggest you all deal with it. Otherwise, we can settle this right now." Mal declared confidently as he eyed what was easily the most dangerous group of individuals in the entire galaxy. He had no intention of backing down. After several tense moments, Zaeed started to laugh.

"I told you Shepard, a goddamn gentleman and a ballsy one at that!" the old merc laughed while the krogan in the group did the same.

"For the record, you were always cool with me." Ethan said cheerfully as he slapped Mal across the back.

"Us too." William and David said in unison.

"I'm still deliberating, but you made a good start." Captain Shepard added before extending his hand once more. Mal accepted the handshake which was much firmer than the first time he'd shaken the man's hand. A father's vigilance was no laughing matter.

"Well Shepard, helluva party but me and the kid should get going. There's still a few jobs we can finish before I drop him off to meet his parents." Zaeed announced groggily. "And I'd better get to work on this hangover." he added.

"Don't be a stranger Mal, seriously." Ethan said earnestly as the two faced each other.

"No chance of that." Mal replied with a grin as he summoned his omni-tool and pointed to it. Ethan returned the gesture and both boys laughed before Mal departed with Zaeed.

Somehow, the old man had been right. It had been a good experience and a night that Mal would never forget. The weeks following the party passed by quickly enough and it wasn't long before Mal found himself back at the docking bays on Omega.

"Goodbyes aren't really my thing, kid. So let's keep this simple, take care of yourself." Zaeed said tersely.

"You too, Zaeed." Mal replied sincerely. As far as he was concerned, the old man had been one of his greatest teachers and he wouldn't forget that. Without looking back, Mal began making his way to the lower level of the Afterlife Club where his parents were awaiting him.

"Mal!" his mother screamed excitedly before bolting forward and hugging him as he approached them inside the club.

"Welcome back, whelp! You're still in one piece and you look a little stronger, too. I'm guessing it went well with Zaeed?" his father inquired.

"Pop, there's no way I can explain it all. Even if I spent a century trying to do it." Mal replied wearily.

"I understand whelp and that's why I sent you." Drax remarked wisely. Well, it's been a year now since you accepted my challenges and you passed them both without flinching. But before you run off to face the galaxy, we have to celebrate your birthday properly. Your mother and I have a few gifts to give you and...well we can talk more back at home.

Sometime later, back at home in his family's satellite base hidden in an asteroid belt, Mal received a rousing birthday party from his parents and Rico. His mother had prepared all of his favorite dishes while he and his father swapped battle stories. Rico had been programmed to play an old human birthday tune that started to grate on both Mal and Drax's nerves almost immediately. Mal enjoyed sharing some of the stories of his adventures with Zaeed, but the most important one was of how he met the Shepards and one in particular.

"So you actually met him, huh? And that bastard Wrex. You've come a long way whelp, but there's still a lot more you can do and experience." Drax remarked while observing his son.

"This Allie sounds like a sweet girl. But the daughter of a galactic hero...you certainly set your sights high, Mal." Vera added warmly.

"And why shouldn't he?" Drax barked proudly. Afterwards he took a moment to observe Mal before finally sighing and getting to his feet. "Mal, follow me." he said firmly. Mal quickly complied and began following his father to one of their hangars as Vera trailed close behind. As they entered the bay, Drax turned on the lights and Mal was stunned by what was staring back him. It was a ship, and a fairly new one at that. The size was impressive but not intrusive, it was clearly designed to have a small crew and it had been reinforced with an extra layer of armor and several powerful armaments. It had likely been outfitted with a reinforced kinetic barrier as well if his mother had anything to say about it.

"Pop, she's beautiful. So I'm guessing you finally decided to swap out your old ride." Mal commented curiously.

"No, whelp. She's yours. We call her the Apex, seemed appropriate with you being her owner." Drax replied plainly.

"What-"

"Your mother's been working on her for almost a year and I've been scouring for parts here and there. I think she came out alright considering the heap she used to be." Drax cut in proudly.

"I've added a modified plate of silaris armor to increase the durability and integrated an upgraded form of cyclonic barrier technology to strengthen the shields because I know you Mal. Neither will affect the mobility, I've already checked." Vera explained softly.

"Tell him the best part, Vera." Drax added excitedly.

"I also added a small thanix cannon. They aren't easy to come by outside of military channels and I doubt it's what anyone would call legal but...you're our son damn it! And you can't help but get into trouble." Vera said defiantly.

After a few moments, Mal was struck with a realization. "Mom, Pop...these upgrades-"

"Yes. They're the same upgrades that Captain Shepard outfitted the Normandy SR-2 with before he ventured into the Omega 4 Relay. We triple checked with Aria and Zaeed. If they were good enough to see him through a suicide mission, they'll be good enough to see you through whatever you end up getting yourself into." Vera explained.

"Mom, Pop, I..." Mal was utterly speechless. Not only had his parents gotten him a ship but they'd also gone through who knows what type of hell to see to it that he'd have a properly outfitted one. But the most touching part of all for Mal was the fact that they'd obviously begun the whole operation immediately after he'd set out for his first challenge. They never doubted that he'd succeed.

"One more thing, whelp. Two actually." Drax added before proceeding to rummage inside of a nearby storage container. "I figure Zaeed has gotten you into the habit of using rifles, but I got you these anyway."

Drax quickly presented his son with an M-11 Wraith shotgun and an M-77 Paladin heavy pistol, the same models that he himself used. At no point in Mal's life had he ever wanted to cry, he'd simply never felt the need to. But at that moment, he found himself struggling not to succumb to the emotions that were threatening to overtake him. It took every ounce of strength he had not to shed any tears. "Mom, Pop, I love you. And I'll make all of this mean something, that's a promise." Mal said resolutely before his mother hugged him and cried. "You and Zaeed are about to have some competition." he added confidently as he faced his father. Drax simply laughed.

"I'm counting on it, Mal." he replied in an uncharacteristically warm tone. He had once again addressed his son by name and Mal knew that the time had finally come. Without another word, he gently separated himself from his mother and made his way into his coming of age gift that his parents had likely made innumerable sacrifices to get him. After entering the cockpit he took one final look at them. They were the ones who loved him, raised him, taught him, trained him and no matter what they would always be his family. After taking a moment to reminisce about his childhood inside of the hollowed out asteroid, Mal took the controls of his new ship and soared out of the hangar. Both Drax and Vera watched as their little boy took to the stars to find his own way and make his mark in the universe.

"Stupid whelp." Drax remarked sadly as he held his mate.

As Mal accelerated through space, his sorrow was quickly giving way to excitement. Malcolm Hunter was on the move and the scumbags of the galaxy would tremble as he spread his wings.


	14. Chapter 14 First Assignment, First Ally

Chapter 14: First Assignment, First Ally

"Private Shepard! Have you or have you not gotten the AA guns online?!" a stern looking lieutenant shouted impatiently.

"The AA guns are online and functioning, sir!" Allie replied.

"With only two minutes to spare before the perimeter sweep, I expected better from a Shepard." the man remarked irritably. "Dismissed!"

After their superior departed, Allie and her fellow soldiers began to disperse into different directions. Some were headed to their designated patrols, others were on duty in other areas of the colony and a select few like Allie, had actually managed to scrounge together a brief window of free time. She had officially been an Alliance soldier for two years and finally gotten an assignment in the field. It had come as a mild surprise when she received her orders to head to the colony of Diligence Crossing on Virmire, but also a relief. Allie loved her family, but after spending a year stationed in the newly rebuilt Arcturus Station, she was beginning to suspect her parents and grandmother of pulling strings to keep her out of harm's way. Helping to establish defenses on the colony and eliminating the remaining pirate bands in the immediate vicinity constituted just enough action to satisfy the young woman's thirst for adventure at the moment. Virmire was a lush and beautiful world, her father had often spoken about it whenever he mentioned his pursuit of Saren. Unfortunately, it was positioned dangerously close to the Terminus Systems and pirate raids were frequent and brutal. It had taken a concentrated effort by the Alliance and a dedicated contingent of extremely stubborn colonists to finally establish a foothold in the region. The Terminus Systems seemed so harsh and ruthless, but there was at least one person there that she wouldn't have minded seeing again...

"So, how are you holding up? That was only the third jab about your name today." Zoe inquired bracingly. Allie was glad that she'd been assigned to Virmire too, it was nice to have a friend around especially with all of the whispers and comparisons with her parents that she found herself facing almost daily. Lieutenant Cole also made it a point to mention her father's name as often as possible.

"It's times like this when I have to remind myself how much worse my mom had it during the early points of her career." Allie replied exhaustedly. Allie's mother had to endure the stigma of being the granddaughter of General Williams, the only human to ever surrender to aliens and her career had suffered a great deal before she met Allie's father.

"Have you heard from her recently or the rest of your family?" Zoe asked curiously. Allie simply grinned, her friend was no doubt being genuine in her concern but Allie was also certain that she was eager to hear news about her younger brother, Ethan.

"I got a message a week ago, everyone's fine. Apparently William's become quite the ladies' man recently, David is training to become a super soldier under Zaeed and the others while Hannah is struggling to keep dad and the guys from murdering her boyfriends." Allie explained.

"That's interesting...so what about-"

"Ethan's been stationed onboard the Orizaba under grandma Hannah's command." Allie cut in while smiling. "And believe it or not, he's not exactly thrilled with the arrangement." she added humorously.

Both girls laughed as they made their way towards the mess hall. "So what about your Terminus knight? How are things going with you two?" Zoe asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"I heard from him a few days ago. He was headed for Tuchanka to get his father a gift. Zaeed says that he's become pretty famous now, even the big three know who he is and they actually go out of their way not to cross paths with him." Allie replied with a note of admiration in her voice. The Blue Suns, Eclipse and fragmented Blood Pack gangs now knew who Mal was and considered him dangerous enough to avoid.

"He's really come up in the galaxy. But you sound kind of depressed, what's up?" Zoe asked.

"We hardly ever get to see each other. I mean with my being a soldier and him fighting all across the Terminus Systems, we barely ever get the chance to meet up and...be alone. Whenever we're actually lucky enough to both be on Earth, I have to share him with Ethan and the others. I know it sounds selfish but sometimes I just want him to myself. I'm glad that he gets along so well with my family, but well..." Allie trailed off.

Zoe simply smiled before reassuring her friend. "Well, we are a year away from the annual ceremony on the Citadel. I'm sure Mal will be able to make some time for it and I can keep Ethan and the others busy while you two _catch up_."

Allie tried to ignore her friend's insinuation as she contemplated her offer. A year was a long time to wait, but she was sure that Mal would clear his schedule for her. They would also likely see each other at least a few times before then. "Private Taylor, I accept your proposal." she finally said in a faux authoritative voice. Both women laughed as they finally entered the mess hall. "Thanks, Zoe." she added sincerely.

Several hours later, Allie found herself abruptly awoken from her bunk by the sounds of gunfire and explosions followed by several screams. She quickly suited up and grabbed her weapons as her fellow soldiers who were also awake did the same. "Do you think it's pirates again?" Zoe asked as they began making their way outside.

"If it is, then that means we're dealing with a fresh wave from the Terminus Systems. We wiped out the remnants of the other bands weeks ago." Allie quickly replied.

The sight that awaited the young soldiers as they made their way outside was pure chaos. Pirates had managed to infiltrate the colony and were aggressively slaughtering any civilians who crossed their paths. Several of their fellow soldiers were attempting to mount a counterattack, but their movements and formations were in complete disarray. As Allie did a quick scan of the area, she immediately noticed the intruders' likely objective. They were pushing their way towards the AA guns. If they managed to take them out of commission then their reinforcements would have no trouble taking the colony.

"Zoe, take Roberts and help Sanchez and Richards! Do what you can to push the pirates back and keep them away from the civilians! Everyone else is with me, we have to keep those guns online no matter what!" she ordered. She had no idea what was motivating her, she certainly didn't have the rank to be giving orders but they needed a plan and to act quickly. Fortunately, her comrades responded in the affirmative and within seconds they were all on the move.

As Allie's group fought their way towards the AA guns, she immediately deployed her tech armor and erected a barrier. It may not have been as strong as Mal's, but it would definitely add to her defenses. After returning fire against a persistent group of pirates who were desperately trying to impede their progress, she finished off the nuisances with a reave. Afterwards, she killed a pair of snipers who were firing from a commandeered rooftop with her M-5 Phalanx before they could target her comrades. While she quietly thanked Zaeed for his taste in birthday gifts, her allies were thanking her for her superb aim. After finally reaching the AA guns in the center of the colony, Allie and her companions discovered that securing the guns hadn't simply been her idea alone. It appeared that their lieutenant had led a group there as well, but faired much worse.

"What happened?!" Allie asked after she and her fellows made sure the area was clear. The lieutenant was dead and so were several others including the operations chief and three corporals that she recognized.

"Lieutenant Cole wanted us to secure the guns, I don't think he realized how far they'd breached the colony. Half of us died trying to get here." a soft spoken private named Ramirez explained quietly.

"That's not the worst of it. Before the chief died he said that our reinforcements wouldn't be able to make it here before sometime tomorrow and that's assuming the brass even got our message before these bastards managed to sabotage our communications." a cynical private named Stevens added angrily.

Before the gravity of the situation could sink in Zoe's group arrived, slightly out of breath but otherwise unharmed. "Zoe, what's the situation?" Allied asked.

"We managed to cover most of the colonists' escape to the safety shelters, but we couldn't push the pirates out. They're headed this way Allie, at least a hundred." Zoe explained solemnly.

Silence fell as they all contemplated their next move. "Alright, no matter what we have to hold this position. The AA guns are the only thing preventing their dropships from swooping in and making this worse." Allie said seriously.

"And who exactly put you in charge? Last time I checked nobody here was ranked above private and your last name doesn't automatically give you the right to take charge." Stevens retorted angrily.

"Shepard's the only reason we made it here alive!" one of Allie's colleagues, Private Garner, shouted back.

"She also has a point. If the pirates manage to take the guns offline then we're definitely finished." Private Richards added.

"We don't have time to argue about this! We've only got a few minutes if we're lucky before the pirates launch an all out offensive to get to these guns. Anyone who has a problem with me taking charge can lodge a complaint with Alliance Command after we survive this. But we are going to keep those guns operational and we are going to survive this." Allie announced firmly.

"You know I've got your back." Zoe replied instantly. After a few moments several others murmured their agreement until eventually Stevens was the only holdout.

"Fine, but if this goes south it's on your head." he finally replied, grudgingly.

Afterwards, Allie quickly got to work positioning her allies at strategic points around the guns. She also had those with engineering expertise deploy turrets around the perimeter to bolster their chances. Unfortunately, she and Zoe were the only biotics among the group which meant it would fall to them to inflict the most damage to the enemy numbers. Shortly after the preparations were complete, the first wave of pirates began making their advance. The combined gunfire from the turrets and soldiers quickly overwhelmed them but the fight was far from over. The hours that followed were among the most grueling that Allie had ever faced. The pirates were relentless and refused to allow the young soldiers a single moment of repose. As dawn approached, they found themselves on the brink of exhaustion and surrounded by enemy corpses.

Despite their best efforts, it appeared that the pirates would finally succeed in breaching the defenses around the AA guns. Her allies were completely battle worn and there was no sign of reinforcements from their side. As another massive wave of pirates began their approach, Allie prepared to head them off before they could take advantage of her companion's exhaustion. Zoe was quick to join her, modifying both of their weapons to fire warp rounds. As several of their attackers closed in, Allie fired her M-9 Tempest in a concentrated arc around her position, killing a fairly large group before targeting the bulk of the approaching mob with a chain overload. Zoe followed up with a biotic pull that sent their adversaries soaring into the air where Allie finished them off with a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that thinned their numbers considerably. With the remaining pirates in shambles, both Allie and Zoe opened fire killing as many stragglers as they could before noticing that several were being gunned down from the rear. As the remnants of the pirates' forces attempted a retreat, they were met by a full platoon of Alliance marines. Their reinforcements had finally arrived and not a moment too soon. She didn't know where Mal was at that moment, but she found herself hoping that he had a vacation in mind for the two them.

* * *

><p>The krogan home world of Tuchanka had seen a lot of changes since the fall of the reapers and the end of the genophage. Under the leadership of Urdnot Wrex and Bakara, the krogan were flourishing. They'd managed to build several cities and trade with other species had increased by a sizeable amount. The capital, Eve, was a metropolis that bustled with just as much activity as the cities on other planets. But Malcolm Hunter had no interest in the metropolitan areas of Tuchanka. His arrival on the planet wasn't a surprise to anyone, after all there were several species who actually vacationed there these days and there were also scholars who journeyed there to study the ancient artifacts that had been uncovered during the krogan reconstruction. But Mal was an anomaly because of where he wandered whenever he visited. He preferred the grittier outskirts of the planet and the more rough establishments that occupied them. His most recent visit was the result of a desire to secure a quality barrel of ryncol for his old man. He knew that the best places to get a quality brew were also the most dangerous, for ordinary people anyway. But Mal was anything but ordinary, he'd managed to gain a significant reputation as a mercenary since going solo and he was also well known in the backwater areas of Tuchanka. He was either feared or respected by the burliest of krogan who occupied the domains and most tended to avoid him.<p>

"Thanks, Thrash. I guess I'll be seeing you again in another month or so depending on how thirsty my old man happens to be." Mal said appreciatively to the local bartender who had just filled his usual order.

"Or if you happen to run out yourself. You're one hell of a human, Mal." the bartender replied in a friendly manner.

"Only because my credits keep this shithole open." Mal joked.

After laughing for a few moments with the bartender, Mal exited the bar and began strolling across the harsh terrain that made up the ground of settlement that he was currently visiting. His success as a mercenary allowed him to spoil his parents once in awhile which he was more than happy to do considering everything they'd done for him. Whether it was getting his father a good barrel of ryncol or sending his mother the occasional engineering breakthrough, he intended to do whatever he could to give them a smile. He also had Allie to think about. It had been quite awhile since they'd had any quality time alone and he was sure that she could use a break from the military life at least for a little while. If she could manage to get some leave, maybe he'd take her to visit Thessia. She had mentioned how she'd visited the planet once before with her aunt and how much she'd enjoyed it. It would give them both an opportunity to unwind and enjoy each other's company. As Mal reveled in the thought of having Allie to himself for awhile he was abruptly jarred back to reality by the sounds of arguing.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Brix!" a coarse voice shouted angrily. Mal quickly took notice of a trio of krogan who appeared to be quite angry with a fourth.

"I say we kill him on principle alone." another added roughly.

"He's a disgrace no matter how you look at it. We'd be doing the clan a favor." another snarled.

"Hmph, disgrace am I? So it'll take three of you to deal with a disgrace like me. Cowards can come up with all kinds of excuses, can't they?" the krogan called Brix taunted.

"That's it, kill him!" one of the krogan shouted. The trio quickly drew their shotguns as Brix did the same but before anyone could fire a shot, one of Brix's would be attackers suddenly fell to the ground as his skull was torn off by an incredibly well aimed gunshot. Before his cohorts could react Mal had already closed the distance between them and brought another to his knees with a punch to the eye ridge that actually staggered him before quickly following up with a kick to his quad, dropping the hapless krogan to his knees. Afterwards, Mal drew a large, exquisite and menacing looking blade and placed it against his victim's ridge plate.

"A really twisted old man taught me how to do this properly awhile back. Do you want to find out what a good student I was?" he said coldly while facing the remaining krogan, who appeared to be stunned. After a few moments of staring at Mal he withdrew his shotgun. "Good call, now take this bitch," Mal took a moment to kick his hostage in the quad once more, instantly dropping him to the dirt, "and drag both of your sorry asses out of here before I decide to decorate the street with your insides too." he added while gesturing to the body of their headless companion. The krogan was clearly furious but also terrified and in the end his fear prevailed as he dragged his beaten ally away with as much dignity as he could muster.

After a few moments of awed silence, the krogan called Brix finally spoke. "Who are you, human?"

"Just a merc who can't stand to see a fight that's fixed." Mal replied placidly as he glanced in the direction of the retreating krogan. "But if you meant my name, it's Malcolm Hunter. My friends call me Mal, though." he added amiably.

"Malcolm Hunter?! I've heard of you human, everyone out here has. You were the one who killed Warlord Zern and wiped out his followers on Agebinium. I heard they were becoming a real nuisance for Wrex." Brix replied with a note of admiration.

"It wasn't a big deal and Wrex always pays well. Plus those idiots had it coming." Mal remarked casually as he lead the way towards an outcropping of rocks on the edge of the settlement. "Anyway, what the hell was that business about earlier?" Mal asked curiously as he motioned to Brix in joining him as he took a seat on one of the massive boulders.

"Funny you mentioned them being idiots, there are actually more of them out there than you think. It's part of my reason for being here and why I've got a few problems." Brix said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Mal inquired.

"There are plenty of krogan who are eager to start a fight now that we're getting our numbers back but most are too scared to challenge Wrex. My entire race respects him and Shepard for what they've done and despite Wrex's break from tradition, we're flourishing. Every once in awhile some younger morons try to challenge him and end up getting their asses handed to them or an idiot like Zern tries to rile up the remnants of the traditionalists or some mindless chumps who just want to spill blood. They never get far though, but there's always a few lingering in the clans, especially if you travel further away from the cities." Brix explained.

"Wrex mentioned that a few times, he was joking around saying his clan had gotten too damn big or something like that." Mal added curiously.

"Yeah, well it's not really a laughing matter if you happen to live with the fools who are eager to drag us back to the brink of oblivion." Brix replied seriously. "During Urdnot's rise to power they ended up defeating a lot of other clans, but instead of wiping them out they adopted them into their clan. That's why Urdnot is so big now and why there are wayward branches like mine so far from the capital." Brix continued.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with those assholes trying to kill you?" Mal asked.

"You heard them, I'm a disgrace." Brix replied proudly.

"For what?" Mal asked.

"For believing that we should keep following the trend that Wrex has started and focus on rebuilding our civilization and not gear up for war with anyone who looks at us funny. The idiots in my clan are eager to start a conflict with the rachni and the damn salarians. Plenty of my people are still pissed off about the genophage but a fight with the rachni doesn't even make sense. The council manipulated our ancestors into going to war with them in the first place and I don't see the point in starting a battle over a few shitty colonies in the Traverse. It's that type of stubbornness that got us into trouble in the first place." Brix finished.

Mal took a moment to consider everything Brix had said. The salarians were definitely not popular these days and for the first time the krogan weren't alone in their resentment towards them. It was a well known fact that every species in the galaxy had devoted every resource they could to the war effort against the reapers, with the exception of the salarians. Their dalatross had been furious with Captain Shepard for curing the genophage and done everything in her power to minimize what the salarian government offered the war effort. In the end the only assets that were sent included a single fleet which happened to be a 'gift' for the Captain from the salarian councilor for saving his life from an assassin and practically zero troops on the ground with the exception of a small contingent of STG agents who knew Shepard personally and respected him. As a result, there was a great deal of lingering animosity towards the salarians from everyone, particularly humans who were generally grateful to the other species for their role in aiding Earth during the final battle and reconstruction period. Still, starting a war with them was beyond stupid and definitely wouldn't go over well with the council. As for the rachni, they just seemed like giant, peaceful, bugs who liked music. Hardly worth anyone's hostility and the asari were absolutely gaga over them.

"So basically, they wanted to kill you for being rational?" Mal asked indignantly.

"And for trying to find krantt to fight with me during my rite of passage." Brix added. "As far as they're concerned, I don't deserve to live let alone take the rite."

"Alright, I've heard enough. Let's go see your shaman, I'll be your krantt. If any of your broodbrothers has a problem with that, they can take it up with the dirt that they'll be kissing, assuming they actually have the quads to try anything." Mal announced confidently.

"How do you know about-"

"My pop is a krogan so I know a bit about the rituals." Mal cut in casually. "Come on, my ride isn't far and I'm looking forward to fighting a thresher maw." he added eagerly.

Brix was utterly stunned by Mal's knowledge and courage. If anyone other than a krogan was to be his krantt, he was incredibly grateful that it was the human who was standing before him. After making their way to Mal's tomkah that he'd won off of Grunt after drinking him under the table at an Aralakh Company bash several months earlier, they quickly set off for Brix's village. During the journey Mal told Brix a bit about his past and they ended sharing quite a few stories about their respective battles over the years. It was a welcome change of pace for the young krogan who'd spent his entire life being shunned by his peers, not only for his beliefs but also because of the strength that he wielded. He may have been hated, but he also happened to be feared enough not to be taken lightly or challenged alone. After arriving, they proceeded to the shaman' s hut.

"Brix, a human, truly?" the shaman asked, clearly perplexed by the young krogan's choice.

"It's not unheard of. Captain Shepard acted as a krantt before and even if he hadn't, it wouldn't matter. The role of a krantt is to act in his ally's name and kill in his honor. Brix is the first krogan that I've met outside of family and extended family that I can honestly say I respect. I'll gladly fight for the sake of his honor and if anyone has a problem with it, they can take it up with me anytime they feel like dying." Mal said firmly.

The shaman appeared to be momentarily stunned by Mal's brazen declaration but also impressed by his understanding of krogan ways. "Very well, you know what must be done, Brix. The trial awaits you at the ruins to the north. May your strength guide you."

Less than an hour later, the pair found themselves fighting wave after wave of the most dangerous indigenous life forms that Tuchanka had to offer. Brix was beyond impressed by how well Mal handled himself and was also shocked to discover that he was a biotic. After clearing the final wave of klixen with a massive shockwave, Mal appeared to be somewhat disappointed.

"Don't tell me the thresher maw called in sick?" he joked. He was quickly proven wrong as a massive creature ascended from the earth and spewed several acidic projectiles at them. "That's more like it!" Mal shouted excitedly as he dodged the onslaught. He then modified his ammo to fire warp rounds before sending a warp field at the colossal beast. Brix followed his lead, firing several shots from his Graal Spike Thrower, impaling the monster in several areas. "I might have to get one of those." Mal remarked appreciatively before sending another warp at the maw and firing several rounds from his M-96 Mattock. After taking far more punishment than it was accustomed to, the thresher maw quickly descended underground and resurfaced on the other side of the battlefield where it once more took the opportunity to spew acid at its adversaries.

"This is starting to get annoying, Brix cover me!" Mal shouted irritably before rushing towards the gargantuan form of the maw while firing his Mattock. As the beast reared its head in another attempt at spewing acid, Mal tossed several lift grenades into its mouth triggering a rather brutal and messy explosion that staggered the maw. Brix quickly took advantage of the opening and fired several more shots from his Spike Thrower that punctured the inside of the monster's mouth, finally bringing it down. As the earth shook from the impact of the maw hitting the ground, Brix fired several more shots into the creature's head, just to make sure. After regrouping, both warriors took a moment to survey their kill.

"You're one hell of a fighter, Mal." Brix remarked admiringly.

"So are you Brix and if I'm not mistaken, I think we just set another record here." Mal replied thoughtfully.

After returning to Brix's village, they were welcomed by the shaman and a number of Brix's detractors. "Congratulations, Brix. It seems you choose your you allies well. The last ones to slay a maw during the right were Urdnot Grunt and Captain Shepard. You're no longer a whelp but a warrior worthy of the name Urdnot Brix." the shaman proclaimed.

"He doesn't deserve the name or even to be called krogan." one of the onlookers said spitefully. It was the same krogan that Mal had intimidated earlier.

"You only seem to have the courage to spout insults when you aren't alone, Gorn." Brix replied defiantly. "And it's getting old." he added dangerously.

"I suppose the truth must be bitter but the proof is undeniable. You preach cowardice either out of fear of Wrex or the enemies we should be conquering and this human was the only krantt you could get to aid you in the rite. You're pathetic-"

"The only coward I see is the one spouting bullshit right now." Mal cut in coldly. "You accuse Brix of being a coward, but I don't see you or your quadless flunkies challenging Wrex. Brix isn't just a great soldier, he's a voice of reason and you bastards should be grateful to have him. He could've easily handled his rite alone if he had to, I was just glad to have the chance to fight alongside him. He's probably the only real warrior in this whole damn village and that's why he's coming with me. He damn sure doesn't need to bow to the likes of you weaklings and I'd be honored to call him brother." he proclaimed resolutely. "If you want to tag along with me that is?" he added as he faced Brix.

"Mal, I'd be honored." Brix replied appreciatively.

"Then it's settled, say your goodbyes to these asswipes if you want and let's get going." Mal added casually.

"You're way too cocky human." Gorn snarled as he and his entourage drew their weapons.

Mal reacted instinctively and killed the entire group with a biotic flare. Afterwards, he calmly advanced toward a rather stupefied Gorn. The krogan actually charged him but Mal didn't flinch. He simply drew his blade and tossed Gorn several feet across the dirt as he attempted to ram him. Before the he could recover Mal punched him in the throat and followed up with an elbow to the eye ridge. As Gorn crumpled over in pain, Mal decided to make good on his earlier promise of showing him what a former mentor had once taught him and severed his ridge plate before snapping his neck with both hands. The remaining onlookers were stunned not only by the merciless display but also by Mal's strength. Krogan simply weren't accustomed to being overpowered. After wiping the blood from his blade and putting it away, Mal took the opportunity to address the others.

"As far as I'm concerned, none of you bastards is a true member of Clan Urdnot with the exception of Brix. We're leaving now, unless someone else wants to get in our way." he declared coldly. The stragglers who remained had no intention of crossing Mal, not after what they'd just seen. As Brix followed Mal back to his tomkah in a state of awe, he was certain that he'd not only found a true brother at last, but also a leader worthy of following to the ends of the galaxy.


	15. Chapter 15 Family Ties

Chapter 15: Family Ties

"Dad, you have to do something!" Ethan shouted desperately at his father on the other end of the vid call.

"So now you want me to meddle? Weren't you and your sister the ones who made us swear not to get involved in your military careers, no matter what." Shepard replied smugly.

"That was before, damn it! Dad, I have to know, did you or mom have anything to do with this?" Ethan asked seriously.

"Ethan, we were just as surprised as you when we found out. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Shepard said honestly.

It was enough for Ethan, his father had never lied to him and never would. "So, do you think Grandma Hannah pulled some strings with Hackett?" Ethan asked in an exasperated tone.

"That's Admiral Hackett, Ethan and I'm not sure. If she did, I doubt he'd tell me. I was actually pretty close to being in your shoes when I was younger, luckily I caught a break and Anderson chose me to be his executive officer for the Normandy. Mom has a habit of overreaching sometimes." Shepard explained sympathetically.

"Then why didn't she snag Allie? She's already got her first commendation and a promotion." Ethan sighed. "She's off fighting pirates and saving colonies while I'm languishing here because my grandmother wants to keep an eye on me." he complained.

"It may sound selfish of me to say this, but I'm glad knowing that at least one of you is safe. I'm proud of your sister, but that assignment to Virmire...when I found out about it, I really struggled with my promise to you guys." Shepard said solemnly.

"Dad...what about mom? Has she declared war on the Terminus Systems yet?" Ethan joked.

"I did have to stop her from grabbing her Widow and Valkyrie and storming the nearest pirate den." Shepard replied humorously but Ethan was fairly certain that he was only half joking.

"You should tell her to leave it to Mal. I doubt he'll be happy once he hears about Allie's close call. He might actually wipe those guys out, from what I hear he's become even more of a badass than before." Ethan remarked respectfully.

"I've heard about his activities myself. I do respect the fact that he's managed to keep the mercenary groups in line and Wrex says he's been useful in dealing with krogan extremists." Shepard replied appreciatively.

"Dad, they've been together for two years now, I think it's about time you accepted Mal. You and Garrus are the only holdouts at this point." Ethan teased.

"Leave me alone." Shepard replied in a childishly defiant manner. After a few moments he released a sigh. "Girls just grow up too fast. Hannah's already dating another idiot that your mother won't let us dispose of, it's times like this when I miss having my right hand man around." he lamented.

Ethan laughed as his father grinned at him. When he had originally decided to contact his father, he had planned to vent all of his frustrations and complain about his grandmother and assignment, but once again his father had managed to cheer him up without his realizing it. "See, that's another good reason to cut Mal some slack. He could easily frighten off any jerks that Hannah brings home." he replied humorously.

"I suppose you have a point there. Well, I'll think about it. Anyway, try not to be too upset with your grandmother. I may not know for sure whether she orchestrated this, but I do know that she means well. You have to remember that she had to put up with me being a SPECTRE and everything that came with it. There were actually a couple of years where we had no contact with each other and I can't imagine what that did to her. Now she has to face having her two oldest grandchildren in the military with a third on his way." Shepard explained.

"So David is serious?" Ethan asked.

"As serious as you two were. I can't say I'm thrilled with the prospect of having half my kids in the Alliance but I won't stand in David's way. He's worked hard to prepare himself and he'll make a good soldier. I just wish that one of you would at least consider civilian work." Shepard said somberly.

"What about Will? Don't tell me he's planning to join too?" Ethan asked curiously.

"No, he's aiming for C-Sec. Garrus has been giving him advice but to be honest I'm hoping that he'll change his mind. A career in C-Sec can be just as dangerous as one in the military depending on who or what decides to attack the Citadel at any given moment." Shepard replied in an exhausted tone.

At that moment, Ethan noticed just how tired and worried his father looked. His children were all growing up and most of them had chosen to walk the most dangerous paths available to them. Ethan suddenly felt guilty, there he was complaining about where he was assigned when he was likely the only one of his father's children who wasn't causing him any concern at the moment. "Dad, I'm sorry I dumped everything on you. I'll work through this on my own and the next time I get some leave I'll head home and have a talk with Will and David."

"Ethan, you can call me anytime, even if it is just to dump on me." Shepard joked.

"Thanks, dad." Ethan replied cheerfully after laughing. He may not have gotten to vent, but he was feeling a lot better.

* * *

><p>"Admiral, it was my understanding that my crew and I would be rejoining the fleet at Arcturus Station after we completed the tests for the new thruster modules. I hardly think it wise to send the flagship of the fifth fleet to investigate something like this." Captain Hannah Shepard Senior said irritably as she faced her superior in the communications room of her ship.<p>

"Believe me captain, I understand your inconvenience but you're the closest ship we have in the area and we have to determine what happened to the Budapest." Admiral Hackett replied apologetically.

"What was it doing in the Armstrong Nebula of all places?" Hannah Senior asked.

"The Budapest was investigating possible pirate activity based on information that we received from the geth collective. Apparently we aren't the only ones who've been having problems with them. A geth supply freighter was attacked several weeks ago and after comparing notes, we think it may have been the same group who launched the attack on our colony on Virmire. We suspect that the scope of the problem may be bigger than we originally realized. This pirate group may be far larger than we anticipated and if they actually have something that could take down one our cruisers...the fact is, we need to know what we're dealing with captain." Admiral Hackett explained.

"Basically, you want to send a dreadnought to scare off anything that might try and bite and gather intel while they scurry." Hannah Senior mused. "I suppose I owe you a favor and even if I didn't I'd still be compelled to obey the order. But I'm still going to consider this as repayment, admiral." she added with a mild bit of agitation.

"Fair enough captain. I look forward to your report. Hackett out." Hannah Senior found herself quite weary after the transmission had ended. She had enough on her mind at the moment and chasing down missing Alliance cruisers was the last thing that she'd planned on doing. Her rather irate grandson had spent his entire tour of duty so far avoiding her and her granddaughter was still stationed on Virmire of all places. The elder Shepard took a moment to massage her temples before making her way to the ship's bridge.

"Flight Lieutenant Wallace, would you kindly set a course for the Vamshi System?" Hannah Senior requested. Her crew was quite accustomed to the way her orders were phrased as polite requests and appreciated the effort on her part. It was also a good way to determine her mood, whenever she started to give stern, terse, to the point instructions, they could be sure that she was angry and react accordingly.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Wallace responded.

"Bad news, Captain?" her executive officer, Staff Commander Xuen asked curiously.

"It looks that way, for the Budapest anyway." Hannah Senior replied. Afterwards, she explained what she'd learned from Admiral Hackett.

"Do they honestly believe that pirates may have destroyed her? The Budapest is a fine ship, I've had friends who served aboard her and they all bragged about her firepower." Xuen remarked as he pondered the situation.

"Plenty of soldiers end up getting attached to the ships that they serve on and before long they all end up believing that they're the best in the Alliance, right up until they start their tour of duty on the next one." Hannah Senior replied wisely.

"I suppose that's true." Xuen chuckled. "But, still...an Alliance cruiser taken down by pirates? It just doesn't seem possible." he added with note of disbelief.

"Well, we'll discover the truth for ourselves in a few hours. If pirates have managed to destroy the Budapest, then that means they've gotten access to something big and I doubt they'll restrict themselves to the fringe areas of the Terminus Systems if they feel that they can press further." Hannah Senior replied seriously. It was an uncomfortable thought, not simply because of the greater threat that the pirates would pose, but also because of their likely target and the young woman who was currently stationed there. They needed to get to the bottom of this quickly.

Several hours later, the crew of the Orizaba discovered their first clues and they weren't pleasant. The wreckage and debris from the Budapest were scattered all across the Vamshi System. "Well, I stand corrected." Commander Xuen said solemnly as he and the Captain surveyed the destruction from the bridge.

"Flight Lieutenant Wallace, please confirm whether or not any of the escape pods were deployed and see what you can gather from the impact points on what's left of the ship's hull." Hannah Senior quietly ordered.

"What could they have possibly gotten their hands on that would allow them to do this?" Xuen asked incredulously.

"Something that will very likely be giving us a serious headache." Hannah Senior replied.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this but based on our scans, this was likely caused by a thanix cannon. An up scaled thanix cannon to be exact, like the ones that were designed for use on dreadnoughts." Flight Lieutenant Wallace explained anxiously.

"Captain, we haven't even been outfitted with one of those yet and this is the flagship of the fifth fleet." Commander Xuen said seriously as he continued to survey the debris.

"So, they've managed to acquire a very big gun and we can safely surmise that they have a dreadnought as well. We'll have to send a warning to command advising caution." Hannah Senior stated solemnly.

"Captain, based on our readings several escape pods were deployed. The trajectory indicates that they landed on Maji." Flight Lieutenant Wallace added.

"So there could be survivors. Captain, I'd like your permission to take a team to the surface and rescue those people." Commander Xuen requested firmly.

Hannah Senior took a moment to consider before granting his request. "Alright, have Lieutenant Yates prep a shuttle and get a team ready."

"About that Captain, I'd like to bring Private Shepard on this one." Commander Xuen asked cautiously.

Hannah Senior eyed her executive officer for several moments as her eyes flashed. The entire bridge had gone quiet and everyone knew why. "Would you care to explain why, Commander?"

"There's a good chance that we'll be encountering hostiles on the surface especially if the pirates left a detachment to pursue the survivors. Private Shepard was at the top of his class in combat simulations and biotics. His instructors claim he's the most powerful recruit they've ever encountered and he has the potential to be a great leader. But he needs experience Captain and with all due respect, that's what he's here for." Commander Xuen explained.

Hannah Senior continued to glare at her executive officer before finally giving her consent. "Fine, just...Commander, you and your people are to recover the survivors and return, ASAP. Am I making myself clear?" Hannah Senior instructed. She was officially angry and everyone on the bridge cringed at the change in tone. Commander Xuen decided that he'd make it up to the crew later but he had to risk their captain's wrath for the sake of their most promising rookie. There were many in the Alliance who were expecting great things from him and his sister based solely on who their father was and to a lesser extent who their mother and grandmother were. But Xuen's expectations were based on his having actually met with the boy and witnessing his training routines. The kid was dedicated, determined and eager to prove himself, even more so after having heard about his sister's accomplishments. He needed an opportunity but also guidance and Xuen intended to do what he could to provide both.

* * *

><p>"Yates, at least humor me?" Ethan said flirtatiously as he observed the lovely lieutenant who was in the middle of performing maintenance on a UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle.<p>

The young woman simply grinned as she continued her work. "Alright, Private. What was the question again? Oh, right. If there weren't any regs against fraternization, would I consider going out with you? Hmm, let me think..." she pondered playfully.

"Why can't you just admit that my natural charm, charisma and good looks are threatening to lead you astray?" Ethan teased.

"Where exactly does that ego come from?" Yates laughed. "Or do all Shepards have that level of confidence?" she added humorously.

"The men in my family are simply blessed with an irresistible allure. There's a reason my parents have five kids." Ethan remarked confidently. "Wait, I think I may have just grossed myself out." he quickly added after realizing the implication of what he'd just said. Yates simply laughed as Ethan struggled to remove several unsavory images from his head. "Anyway, my point is-"

"Lieutenant Yates, have a shuttle prepped and ready in five. Private Shepard suit up and meet me, Temple and Gaines at the shuttle, ASAP. Move!" Commander Xuen barked as he entered the hangar with several of Ethan's colleagues.

"Seriously?!" Ethan blurted out before he could stop himself.

"No, Private. This is all an elaborate hoax because I have nothing better to do than screw with you." Commander Xuen replied sarcastically. "Now get your gear and move it!" he added seriously.

Ethan had no idea what was going on but he could find out later during the commander's briefing. He quickly made his way over to his locker and threw his armor on before grabbing his Geth Pulse Rifle. It finally appeared that he'd be getting the opportunity to put Emissary's graduation gift to use. After fully equipping himself, he joined up with the rest of the team as the Commander filled them in on the situation. After hearing the details, they were all a little wary of the operation.

"Commander, you're telling us these bastards may have a dreadnought? A dreadnought with a big ass thanix attached to it? What if they come back while we're planet side?" Private Temple asked incredulously.

"Then they'll end up facing the pride of the fifth fleet and one of the most fearsome captains in the Alliance. We may not have a thanix, but we do have one hundred and fifty six mass accelerator cannons ready to retaliate and a pissed off CO who's not in the mood to screw around with pirates." Commander Xuen replied confidently.

"You definitely don't want to get on her bad side, trust me." Ethan joked.

All three privates took a moment to laugh before Yates reported that their shuttle was ready. "Alright Lieutenant, get ready to take us down." Commander Xuen ordered.

Several minutes later, the landing party found themselves heading towards the estimated impact point of the escape pods on the planet's surface. After reaching the pods, they were surprised and confused to discover that they were empty and the surrounding area was devoid of any bodies.

"What the hell is going on?" Private Temple asked.

"Commander, take a look at this." Private Gaines said urgently as he pointed out a set of tread marks that led away from the impact zone.

"This rescue mission just got a lot more serious." Ethan remarked as he examined the trail that led north. "Commander, we have to hurry." he added seriously.

"I agree, Private. Lieutenant, take us north, quick and quiet." Commander Xuen ordered.

As they flew north, a small compound quickly came into view. They were also greeted by a pair of rocket turrets that were positioned outside of the complex. "Hang on!" Yates shouted as she began initiating several evasive maneuvers before returning fire with the Kodiak's mass accelerator cannons. After destroying the turrets, she brought the team in for a landing outside of the entrance of the compound.

"Lieutenant, be ready to make a quick evac when we get back." Commander Xuen ordered.

"Understood, sir." Yates replied as she prepared the shuttle.

"Gaines, see what you can do about the lock on this door." the commander added as his team approached the complex.

The private quickly summoned his omni-tool and moments later unlocked the door of the hideout. "What would you do without me?" he joked but quickly became silent after the commander gave him a rather stern glare.

As the team carefully made their way inside the compound, they were immediately met by gunfire. At least a dozen pirates were awaiting them further inside. Ethan reacted quickly and sent a singularity at their foes. As they dangled helplessly in the air he followed up with a warp field triggering a biotic explosion. The attack cleared the way for his allies to proceed further and as they made their way deeper into the pirate lair, the resistance increased. Several snipers began to open fire forcing them to take cover behind a row of storage crates as a pair of krogan rushed towards them.

"Temple, we'll take the snipers! Shepard you deal with those krogan! Gaines back him up!" Commander Xuen yelled.

His team was quick to react and while he and Temple fired several well aimed shots at the snipers, Ethan tossed a cluster grenade at the advancing krogan who were quickly decimated. They were quickly followed by another wave of pirates, a heavily armed squad of batarians. Gaines immediately destroyed their shields with an overload and afterwards Ethan released a shockwave that finished them off. With their opposition neutralized, the team made their way into the rear of the complex, where a gruesome scene awaited them. The bodies of the survivors from the Budapest were lying in a pile while a large and brutal looking batarian held the one remaining survivor at gunpoint.

"That's far enough-"

Ethan didn't give him a chance to finish before trapping him inside a stasis field. He had no intention of facing another Balak situation. Afterwards, he closed in and quickly rendered him unconscious with a flurry of punches culminating in an elbow strike to his face. After the batarian dropped to the floor, he shifted his attention to the hostage.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked gently as he faced the frightened young woman.

"No, I'm not. But I think I will be now." she whispered before collapsing into his arms.

Several hours later, back onboard the Orizaba Commander Xuen had just finished filing his report to Hannah Senior in the ship's conference room. "The young woman, Corporal Avery. She confirmed our suspicions, the pirates have definitely got a dreadnought. They also have a name, The Blades of Khar'shan. I'm guessing they're what's left of the batarian fleet from the war which means that the dreadnought is likely of batarian design. They seem to have bolstered their numbers by absorbing the other pirate groups from the Terminus Systems if what we faced today was any indication. Command isn't going to like hearing this."

"I'm not really excited to hear it myself." Hannah Senior replied in an exasperated tone. "How is the Corporal?" she asked softly.

"Physically she's fine, mentally, well that's another matter all together. She survived a dreadnought attack only to be captured and held prisoner while her companions were tortured and murdered in front of her. I can't imagine the nightmares she'll have to face." the commander replied sympathetically.

"Poor girl." she lamented quietly. After several moments of silence she continued their discussion. "So, I understand our rookies did an impressive job."

"To be honest, they handled things better than I expected. Private Shepard was especially notable. If it wasn't for him, I doubt we would have been able to capture our batarian prisoner alive or rescue the hostage. He's well on his way to becoming a superb soldier." Commander Xuen said in a complimentary tone.

"Just like his father. I wonder how long I have until he's off taking on the entire galaxy alone. How long until he forgets that he has a grandmother who loves him." she pondered quietly.

"Captain?" Commander Xuen was clearly perplexed not to mention caught off guard.

"Nothing, you're dismissed commander. I think I'll head for the mess and see what exactly is passing for coffee at the moment." Hannah Senior replied before departing.

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Hero, would you care to regale me with the details of how you saved the day earlier." Lieutenant Yates asked playfully as Ethan cleaned his rifle at a workbench in the hangar bay.<p>

"Sure, but not right now. I have a date." Ethan replied casually.

"Are you kidding me?" Yates asked indignantly.

"What can I say, you snooze, you lose." he replied humorously before placing his pulse rifle into his locker and exiting the hangar bay.

* * *

><p>As Hannah Senior sat at an empty table in the mess hall of the ship, she couldn't help but worry about her family in spite of everything else that had occurred. She had already lost her only child once before in the past, but he'd miraculously returned. Not only that but he ended up saving the galaxy and blessing her with five beautiful grandchildren. One of whom was furious with her at the moment. "Maybe you're right, John. I guess I do meddle too much." she whispered sadly to herself.<p>

After a few minutes she was joined by a familiar and surprising visitor. "Hi, Grandma." Ethan said gently as he took a seat across from her. As she stared into her grandson's eyes, she couldn't help but smile as she took his hands into hers.


	16. Chapter 16 Suicide Op

Chapter 16: Suicide Op

As Liara took a moment to relax in a chair in her office on Ilium, she took note of how nice the weather outside was and found herself wondering what her friends were up to at the moment. She had found herself quite busy recently, which wasn't really a surprise. Maintaining the facade of a local information broker while also managing her true responsibilities as the Shadow Broker was often a fulltime job. Still, despite the rather frequent headaches, her sources and contacts did allow her to keep an eye on Allie and Ethan. They were both Alliance soldiers now and fighting in frequent skirmishes with pirates. After reclining in her chair, she found herself smiling while viewing surveillance footage of Ethan reconciling with his grandmother onboard the Orizaba. She allowed her eyes to linger on the young man slightly longer than necessary before snapping herself out of her trance. "He is Shepard's son, not Shepard himself. You have known him since he was an infant. Get it together!" she scolded herself quietly. But even after admonishing herself, she couldn't deny how much the young man on the vid screen resembled his father. Perhaps it was a good thing that she'd found herself too busy to visit lately.

She released a sigh after a few minutes and decided to begin her review of the reports from her agents in the Terminus Systems. The first dozen or so were the typical communiqués that she was accustomed to receiving but after awhile she ran across something that caused her a fair amount of shock and distress. The pirate band calling themselves The Blades of Khar'shan were on the move and mobilizing their dreadnought. Their target was the colony of Diligence Crossing on Virmire, where Allie was stationed. "Goddess!" Liara whispered desperately. She immediately began relaying orders to her agents to do whatever they could to slow the dreadnought's progress but she knew that they'd only succeed in delaying the inevitable and if they attempted anything too brazen, their identities could be compromised. She could try tipping off the Alliance but prior information told her that all of their ships were positioned too far away to make it to the colony in time. She needed to get in touch with someone who could deal with the monstrosity before it could unleash a massacre. That's when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Glyph, can you make contact with Zaeed?"

"I'm afraid that Zaeed Massani is unavailable at this time, Dr. T'Soni." the VI replied politely as it floated into view.

"Damn!" she added irritably. The old merc was no doubt off the grid and in the middle of another one of his jobs. He was the only one that Liara could think of who was a Terminus native that could possibly handle the task at hand. After a few moments she was once again struck with another plan of action. "Glyph, contact Feron." she said impatiently. There was at least one other person in the Terminus Systems who could deal with the situation and he'd have a vested interest in accepting the job.

* * *

><p>As Mal and Brix sat at a table inside of their favorite hangout on Omega, they found themselves facing a drell dressed in black who had just made one of the most insane and lucrative proposals that either of them had ever heard. Several hours earlier, Mal had received a message onboard the Apex from someone identifying themselves only as an agent of the Shadow Broker. For a minute he'd actually thought it was a joke or possibly an attempt at leading him into a trap orchestrated by someone who held a grudge. Everyone knew who the Shadow Broker was, the most powerful information broker in the galaxy and completely elusive. No one knew the broker's true identity, but whoever it was, they'd been operating for centuries. A job offer from the broker would undoubtedly be a profitable endeavor but also incredibly dangerous. Mal could still remember Zaeed's story about a job that he'd pulled for the broker in the past. Compared to what Mal was being asked to do, it was starting to sound like a picnic by comparison.<p>

"So...let me get this straight, your employer wants me to destroy a batarian dreadnought?" Mal asked incredulously. "I'll definitely give you points for audacity, not only for making the offer in the first place but also for agreeing to meet me on Omega. It's no secret that Aria hates the Shadow Broker." he added with a note of respect.

"I go where my employer requires me to, now back to business, will you accept the job?" the drell inquired in a matter of fact tone.

"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. This is a suicide operation no matter how you look at it. These Blades of Khar'shan assholes have a dreadnought and a giant thanix cannon. Nobody in their right mind would take this on." Mal replied, as far as he was concerned, the discussion was over. "It was interesting meeting you, but I think I'll pass. Feel free to have a drink on me before you go, just tell the bartender, Chase, to put it on my tab." he added as he stood to leave the bar.

Liara had warned Feron that this might happen. The young mercenary who stood before him was quite well known for his strength as well as his shrewdness. But she'd provided him with another bargaining chip that he was instructed to use only if the situation became dire. "Wait!" Feron shouted desperately before Mal could leave. "My employer felt that you'd be more inclined to accept the job if you knew where the pirates were headed." he added. Mal simply gave him a curious look as he continued to observe the drell. "Their destination is Virmire and their target is the colony on the planet's surface." Feron explained.

After a few moments of glaring at the drell, Mal snapped. Within seconds he'd broken Feron's arm in three places before he could reach his pistol. The drell then found himself suspended in midair as the angry young merc held him up by his throat with one hand while the other clutched a Paladin that was aimed precariously at Feron's head. "Big mistake." Brix commented while shaking his head as he observed the situation. His friend had spoken often of his girlfriend who happened to be an Alliance soldier who was stationed on Virmire. "I suggest you all mind your own business." he added dangerously as several of the bar's other patrons took notice of the altercation.

After clutching the drell's throat for several seconds, Mal finally relented and tossed him onto the floor. "I don't like the way your employer does business. I'll take the job for double the original offer. If your boss has a problem with it, he, she or they can blame you." Mal furiously announced. "Brix, we're done here." he added as his krogan friend nodded his approval. "One more thing, if I ever see you again drell, you'll get a lot worse than that arm." he declared ominously. Feron had no idea what the relevance of the Virmire information was, but he was beyond grateful that it had convinced Malcolm Hunter to accept the job. He was also glad that he'd likely never have to meet the youth again, he was without a doubt a dangerous enemy to have.

"So, we're taking out a dreadnought this time." Brix chuckled as he and Mal began walking the streets of Omega.

"Brix, you don't have to come along for this one. Assuming I can come up with the perfect plan of attack, the chances of making it out alive are still pretty damn slim." Mal replied.

"There's no way I'm letting you hog all the fun!" Brix replied pleasantly. "And my brother's battles are my battles." he added seriously.

"Thanks, Brix." Mal said earnestly. "Damn that Shadow Broker. That Drell didn't have any idea how important that Virmire info was or why. His boss probably told him to use it as a way insure my cooperation." he added angrily.

"So why'd you break his arm?" Brix asked nonchalantly.

"To send a message, I may not have a choice on this one but I'll be damned if I'm gonna give the broker a free pass to manipulate me in the future." Mal explained.

As they continued walking, Brix noticed that they were heading for the markets. "So we're grabbing some supplies before the attack?" he asked curiously. "Though I'm not sure we could find enough explosives even if we emptied every shop on Omega." he added humorously.

"You're right about that." Mal laughed. "We're gonna have to pay Max a visit. I've got a pretty good idea about what we'll need. But more than anything, we're gonna need some help. As confident as I am that you and I can take on an army of pirates, we'll still need a few specialists to fill in the gaps." he explained.

"Who the hell would agree to sign on for something like this? You said it yourself Mal, this is practically a suicide run." Brix inquired.

"I don't know, Brix. But there's got to be a few lunatics who're crazy enough to tag along, for the credits if nothing else. Zaeed once recruited three freelancers to help him take down a turian frigate. I'm dealing with a dreadnought, so I'll probably need at least twice that." Mal replied while compiling a list of resources that he'd likely be needing on his omni-tool.

"Didn't you mention that he was the only one to survive that?" Brix mused.

"Yeah, well Zaeed isn't what anyone would call a superb leader. And to be fair, one of his recruits was an ex-girlfriend who ended up trying to kill him during the mission." Mal replied humorously.

After reaching Mal's friend Max at his store, Mal quickly explained the situation. "Mal, this is insane! The Blades of Khar'shan are ruthless and they've already managed to destroy an Alliance cruiser! I'm begging you, please reconsider this!" his friend pleaded.

"I always complete my contracts Max, you know that. My mind's made up, so just do me a favor and check out my list of requirements. I'll also need your help to track down a few extra hands for this one." Mal said sternly. As Brix observed his friend, he knew that it was far more than a professional reputation that was motivating him. This Allie must've been one helluva woman, of course her being Shepard's daughter made that seem like a given.

"I don't suppose YOU tried to talk him out of this madness?" Max inquired desperately as he faced Brix.

"Nope." Brix replied plainly.

The salarian shopkeeper finally relented after surveying the two determined warriors standing before him. "Fine, Mal. Give me your list and let me know what kind of freelancers you're hoping to convince into joining this lunacy."

"First I'll need a pilot. Someone who can handle the Apex while we board the dreadnought itself." Mal remarked while Max examined his list of supply demands.

"So we're gonna blow it up from the inside?" Brix asked curiously.

"If all goes well, yeah." Mal replied.

"That's pretty risky, Mal. Your ship may be fast enough to outmaneuver any shots from that dreadnought's monstrous thanix cannon, but it would still take a pretty damn skilled pilot to pull it off and you'd have to be able to trust them not to make off with your ship or panic in the middle of the battle. Wait a minute! I think I may have someone perfect in mind!" Max exclaimed.

"Who?" Mal asked.

"Hang on, I can have her meet us here. She's in hiding right now and she has to be cautious." Max replied quickly.

Twenty minutes later, both Mal and Brix were slightly surprised when a young quarian woman suddenly appeared in front of them after decloaking outside of Max's shop. "Wow, is this really him Max!? He looks even cooler than the rumors say!" she squealed excitedly.

"Um, Max?" Mal appeared to be rather confused not only by the young woman's sudden appearance and but also her odd exuberance.

"Mal, allow me to present Lira'Nerel." Max introduced.

"Lira'Nerel, is that a serious name?" Brix remarked mockingly.

"And I suppose your name is Bash, Skrag, Fang or something else short and brutal. You are a krogan after all." she quickly retorted.

"It's Brix." he replied while scowling.

"Of course it is." she said while suppressing a laugh.

"Lira is the best pilot I've ever seen. She actually managed to pilot a ship that was no bigger than a shuttle all the way from Rannoch to Omega while being harassed by pirates halfway through the journey. She landed the ship at the docking bays right as the drive core died." Max explained admiringly.

"Why?" Brix asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Lira replied indignantly.

"Why'd you fly halfway across the galaxy to a place like Omega? This is no place for little girls." he added derisively.

"For your information, I can take care of myself just fine!" she shouted irritably.

"Then why are you hiding?" Mal asked curiously.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Most of my people are still readjusting to life on our homeworld, we can actually walk around on the surface without our suits now thanks to the geth jumpstarting our immune systems but we still need them whenever we leave." she explained as she pointed to her own suit. "But now everyone just wants to spend all of their time on Rannoch. I can understand that, I guess. We finally have our homeworld back after all, but we used to be wanderers! My parents used to tell me stories about the pilgrimages and the flotilla. I just want to see the galaxy for myself and have some fun while I'm at it. I'd rather die being an explorer than a farmer or terrestrial engineer or some other boring nonsense." Lira explained.

"So you decided to come to Omega of all places?" Mal asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah! Plenty of quarians stopped here during their pilgrimages. It's dangerous, exciting and there's a badass human mercenary who hangs out here." Lira continued while admiring Mal. "But...I guess I may have underestimated the danger. Not long after I got here this disgusting turian from the Blue Suns started making passes at me. He was totally gross and his breath was awful but he just wouldn't leave me alone, so I sort of killed him...and his friends and I may have blown up their supply depot afterwards." Lira finished in a rather timid fashion.

After several moments of stunned silence, Brix finally spoke. "I like her!"

"Me too, anyone who's willing to piss off the Blue Suns is okay in my book." Mal added appreciatively while Lira shifted in embarrassment.

"Lira has been helping me around the shop while keeping a low profile." Max explained.

"Well, if she's as good as you claim, I could definitely use her." Mal remarked eagerly. "Listen Lira, I can't explain all of the details right now, but I'm looking to hire some help for something big. I won't lie to you, this is pretty much a suicide mission. But I plan to do everything I can to see to it that it isn't, with that being said, I'd understand if you walked away right now." he added earnestly.

Lira simply stared up at Mal for several minutes before responding. "You are so cool. Count me in Mal, I can call you Mal right?" she asked excitedly. "And don't worry, I told you before that I'd rather die while having an adventure, didn't I? Besides, I've got a feeling that you'll manage to pull this off, whatever it is." she added firmly.

"Well, as long as you're sure." Mal replied while grinning. He had to admit that he found the girl amusing. Afterwards he summoned his omni-tool. "I'm forwarding you the address of an old place of mine that I used while working on Omega awhile back. Wait for us there and hopefully when we see you again we'll have a full team assembled." he added.

"I get to see your bachelor pad! Oh, I can't wait!" she said excitedly before cloaking once more and disappearing altogether.

"She's definitely interesting, I'll give her that." Mal remarked amusingly.

"It's gonna break her heart to find out that you have a girlfriend though." Brix joked.

"I think she's more of a fan than a potential lover." Mal chuckled. "Well, that's one down. I don't suppose you can call up a technical specialist while you're at it Max?" he added humorously.

"Actually, I think I can. I happen to know someone who's really good, beyond a genius in fact but he's also a bit reclusive. He's a drell by the name of Zade and I can make contact with him while you-wait, what's wrong?" Max asked curiously after noticing that both Mal and Brix were scowling.

"We had a bad experience with a drell earlier, just ignore us. As long as this isn't the same guy, we're good." Mal explained bitterly.

A few minutes later, Max appeared to be quite panicked. "What's up?" Mal inquired.

"Well, it's Zade. He's being attacked by Eclipse mercenaries as we speak. They have his workshop surrounded and a few heavy mechs reinforcing their assault." Max explained desperately.

"Hmph, if he's managed to get those assholes this riled up, I'd say he's definitely worth a look." Brix commented approvingly.

"Well, we can find out how he did it after we save his ass. Max give me the details." Mal replied urgently.

Less than an hour later, Mal and Brix found themselves shooting their way towards a heavily fortified building inside one of Omega's residential districts. The Eclipse incursion was quite fierce and their YMIR mechs were only adding to the problem. "Annoying assholes, Brix handle those mechs and leave everyone else to me." Mal ordered. Brix was happy to comply as he carved his way through a trio of troopers using the blade attachment on his M-22 Eviscerator before pouncing onto one of the YMIR mechs. The unfortunate machine quickly toppled over as Brix unloaded his shotgun into it. He then advanced on another as it exploded and tossed several inferno grenades that nearly destroyed his new target before ramming it with his body as he charged. The mech was sent crashing into yet another while Brix fired several more rounds from his shotgun that tore into both. Within seconds, they exploded while Brix gleefully slaughtered the remaining Eclipse troopers.

Meanwhile, Mal was battling a pair of asari vanguards. They had made the unfortunate mistake of engaging the young mercenary in close quarters and were now paying dearly for it. Mal had already brought both to their knees after detonating his barrier and was quick to finish them off with his Wraith. Afterwards, he tossed several lift grenades at a trio of engineers who were attempting to surround him with their drones. After decimating their ranks he quickly took notice of a rocket firing heavy on the edge of the battlefield and drew his Paladin. The scope upgrade on the weapon allowed him to make quick work of the nuisance before they could become a threat. The only remaining opposition afterwards was an Eclipse commando who appeared to be furious with the destruction that Mal and Brix had caused. She immediately sent a warp field at Mal who countered with his own. The attacks collided as both erected their barriers. The angry asari was quickly closing in on Mal, eager to use her Claymore and Mal was happy to return the favor with his Wraith. He quickly modified his ammo to fire warp rounds and sent a shockwave at his opponent. She was able to withstand the attack but only barely and had obviously not expected the power that Mal had demonstrated. Her barrier had been destroyed and before she could recover Mal had already begun firing several rounds from his shotgun. After the shots tore through her armor, Mal finished her off with an immensely powerful biotic slam that left her body in a crumpled heap on the ground.

With the threats dealt with, the destructive duo made their way towards the entrance of the workshop where the door was graciously opened for them. "You must be the ones that Max mentioned." a lightly armored drell commented casually as they entered the rather cramped dwelling. The room was full of electronics and littered with a few Eclipse corpses. "A few of my _critics _managed to breach my sanctuary before I could activate my defenses." he added as he worked on his omni-tool.

"How'd you manage to piss them off anyway?" Mal asked curiously.

"I was commissioned to repair and upgrade several of their mechs. Unfortunately, they decided to change the terms of our agreement halfway through the job." Zade explained.

"They tried to shortchange you." Mal commented wisely.

"Precisely. In retaliation, I arranged for a few of their mechs to explode at a rather inopportune time for them. I also stole a few schematics and destroyed a gunship on my way out." Zade continued casually.

"Zade, I'll be honest. You're my kind of guy." Mal chuckled.

"I knew he was worth a look." Brix laughed.

"Malcolm Hunter, bounty hunter, mercenary, freelancer. You were trained by the best in the business and rumor has it, you were even taught by Aria herself. You also happen to be feared by several powerful factions, including Eclipse. Tell me, what brings someone like you to my doorstep? Not that I didn't appreciate the assistance." Zade inquired.

"I've accepted a job from the Shadow Broker, a big one. The payoff is huge, but the chances of survival are beyond shitty. If I'm going to pull this off successfully, I'm going to need the best. Are you interested?" Mal propositioned.

"Very well, I'll join you." Zade replied dully.

"Just like that?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"My workshop has been compromised and I doubt that Eclipse will simply leave me alone. They are wary of you though and I've grown accustomed to living on the edge of a knife. If we happen to survive whatever this job is, I'll also be blessed with what I'll assume to be a more than considerable amount of credits, enough to allow me to set up shop elsewhere." Zade explained.

The drell was unlike anyone Mal had ever met, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was calm, reasonable and also completely unfazed by the prospect of imminent death. "Welcome to the team, Zade. I'm forwarding you my address, meet us there in a few hours and be prepared to hear one hell of a bombshell. I really hope you're as brilliant as Max claims you are, we're going to need every edge we can get."

Zade simply nodded before departing his workshop and disappearing outside. "He's a weird one, that's for sure." Brix commented afterwards.

"It seems to be a running trend so far." Mal joked before leading the way back to their sky car.

Back at Max's shop, Mal was considering how he could round out his crew. "Well, I guess we could always use some extra muscle and I doubt there are any other specialist gems like Lira and Zade floating around." he finally remarked.

"That may not be entirely true...but for now, you should definitely focus on getting a few more hired guns." Max concurred. "And it just so happens that I know of one. But recruiting her may prove to be difficult."

"Why?" Mal asked.

"She's dangerous, Mal. REALLY dangerous. Even the vorcha avoid her, hell she walked in one day and wiped out an entire gang of them and made herself a hideout in the center of their former territory. Not long after that, she wiped out a batarian slave ring and sent the heads of the leaders to their bosses." Max explained.

"She must have some serious skills then." Mal remarked with a note of admiration.

"And a serious quad." Brix added. Mal gave him a curious look before he elaborated. "You know what I meant. Although, if she's really that reclusive maybe 'she' really is a 'he' and no one's been the wiser yet." he pondered.

"No, she's definitely a woman. Human, superlative sniper, completely fearless, dangerously unbalanced, possibly insane, definitely a good candidate for this operation of yours. They call her Widow after the gun she uses." Max replied casually.

"Well, this will be interesting." Mal added. "Max give me the details on where I can find this lady."

Less than an hour later, Mal and Brix found themselves walking into an eerily deserted region that was surrounded by vorcha occupied districts in every direction. "I guess the vorcha really are scared of her." Mal remarked, clearly impressed by the mystery woman's conquest.

"You think she-"

Before Brix could finish his statement an incredibly powerful and well aimed shot from a Black Widow sniper rifle was sent less than an inch from his face. "That's far enough." a voice said coldly as Mal and Brix stopped in their tracks. Standing several yards ahead was a tall and fairly attractive young woman with long, light brown hair and green eyes. She also had a visible scar that ran vertically across her right eye. Mal personally felt that it added to her allure. "What do you want Hunter?" she asked sternly.

"I guess I really am famous." Mal joked.

"You have until the count of three before I decide to drop your krogan so-"

Mal didn't give her time to count much less react before shoving Brix out of her line of sight and sending a shockwave down the street towards her. The woman was quick to dodge and fire a concussive shot a Mal as he erected a barrier. The power of the shot almost destroyed his defenses but he was quick to recover and sent a warp field at her before drawing his paladin. The woman dodged his attack, but found that she'd jumped right into Mal's trap. He had tossed several lift grenades that were quickly exploding around her. Amazingly, she immediately tossed her Black Widow several feet into the air behind her before executing several back flips that allowed her to avoid the grenades' explosions. After gracefully landing on her feet she caught her rifle and resumed firing at Mal who was thoroughly stunned.

"Lady, you ARE good!" Mal remarked in an impressed tone before sending a massive shockwave at his opponent.

The mystery woman wasn't as lucky this time and was sent flying several feet into the air but she did manage to perform an impressive roll that minimized her impact on the ground as she fell. Afterwards she quickly switched weapons after grabbing a new gun from a nearby and well hidden cache. She then took aim at Mal with an M-76 Revenant that had been upgraded with a scope and stability damper.

"Oh, fuck me." Mal muttered right before the woman opened fire on him once more. Normally the Revenant was about as accurate as a drunken volus who was high on red sand, but the mystery woman had made some incredibly effective upgrades and she was also clearly a marksman of prodigious skill. Mal's barrier was being pushed to the breaking point as he absorbed the hail of gunfire from her assault.

Having taken all he could stand, Mal decided to put an end to their duel. He quickly modified his ammo to fire warp rounds before tossing another lift grenade at the mystery woman but fired a shot from his pistol that detonated it before it could land. The resulting explosion caught the woman off guard and sent her flying against a wall, knocking her unconscious. Several minutes later, she found herself at the mercy of the renowned Malcolm Hunter and his krogan friend who were both standing over her.

"Hurry up and end it. I never thought that you'd be the one to accept a contract for my life, not based on the stories I've heard anyway." she said bitterly.

"Lady, I just wanted to talk. You were the one who opened fire and threatened to kill my friend here." Mal replied incredulously.

"Crazy bitch." Brix added coldly.

"Well, if you aren't here to kill me and you just want to talk, hurry up and start talking. I've got things to do." she replied irritably after getting to her feet and making her way towards her scattered armaments.

"You're a real charming piece of work, you know that?" Mal remarked sarcastically. "I came to offer you a job. To make a long story short, basically I'm recruiting the best people I can find to help me pull off a job that promises a ridiculous payout but practically no chance of survival." he explained.

"No thanks, now be on your way." she replied tersely.

"Well Mal, you heard the psycho. Let's get going, this just means there'll be plenty more Blades of Khar'shan for you and me to kill." Brix said irritably.

"What did you say?" the woman asked after turning to face the pair.

"The Blades of Khar'shan, we're planning to destroy their dreadnought and pretty much slaughter them while we do it." Mal elaborated.

"Count me in." the woman replied eagerly.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mal asked curiously.

"If you really want to know, then let me join your team." the woman replied slyly.

She was obviously qualified, there was no doubt about that. But she was also dangerous, possibly even more dangerous than Max had realized. But Mal needed the best and the slightly unhinged woman standing before him was definitely that. "Alright lady, but I'm going to need to know your name if we're going to be working together unless you'd prefer to go by Widow." Mal acquiesced.

"It's Tess, now let's get going." she replied abruptly. As the woman called Tess began to lead the way out of her domain, Mal was certain that he'd just picked up a seriously volatile weapon and the pirates were damn sure going to be feeling the heat soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17 The Gang's All Here

Chapter 17: The Gang's All Here

"I think I could use one or two more people. The Apex can hold a maximum of ten crew members, but I can't afford to spend too much time tracking down anyone else. The sooner I begin planning the assault, the sooner we can hit that dreadnought." Mal explained while sitting in his friend, Max's store.

"I agree with you Mal, but your chances will be much better if you have more help, especially skilled help." Max replied.

"We've got a pilot, a tech specialist and this head case who followed us here. I'd say we're good to go." Brix commented grumpily.

"Aww, is the krogan still upset with me? Did I hurt his big manly feewings when I almost took his head off?" Tess replied derisively in an infantile voice.

"Don't push me bitch. I'm not as generous as Mal, so I will finish you off." Brix shot back dangerously.

"Funny, I seem to recall him saving YOU from ME." she retorted while sneering.

"That's enough! We don't have time for this! I've got a week at the most before I have to intercept that dreadnought. Under no circumstances am I allowing that damn thing to make it to Virmire! Do you understand? One week to round out this team, secure our supplies, gather intel and plan our strike. So if you two want to fight it out, do it after we manage to pull this shit off." Mal said sternly.

Brix and Tess both exchanged glares before finally relenting. "Alright Max, got any more good leads for me?" Mal asked.

"Well, sort of. The next one is, well, to be honest I'm not really sure it's reliable." Max replied hesitantly.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Mal inquired.

"I got a tip about a freelancer who takes on suicide jobs exclusively and he always makes it back alive. Afterwards, he spends all of his credits on women and alcohol for months on end until he runs out. Then he just takes on another job and starts the whole pattern all over again. My sources say he's ready for another job now." Max explained.

"I've heard of him, they call him Maverick. Every whorehouse in Omega knows who he is. I wouldn't bother with him if I were you, but it's you're call Hunter." Tess added sharply.

"So this guy is probably a self-destructive drunk who loves sex and booze? I can't wait to meet him!" Mal announced sarcastically.

"He's at one of Aria's 'establishments' as we speak. Good luck, I suppose." Max added anxiously.

Less than an hour later, Mal and his companions found themselves wandering through 'Blue Heat' which was a fairly well known brothel under Aria's control. "Hi, Mal!" several asari consorts said seductively as he and his cohorts passed. Brix simply chuckled while Tess scowled at him.

"I used to work for Aria." Mal explained flatly.

"And I'm sure you got all sorts of on the job perks." Tess remarked dryly.

"Not really, unless you want to count the free glass of ryncol that the bartenders would sneak me every once in awhile." he replied casually.

Tess simply stared at him for a few moments as if she were considering something before finally shifting her attention elsewhere. "Mal, as handsome as ever I see." an asari dressed in a form fitting red dress remarked as they approached a lounge area.

"Hey, Neri. Business is still booming I see." Mal replied courteously.

"Of course, but things haven't been the same without you. The girls and I were serious about our offer you know. We could still-"

"No thanks Neri, I'm here on business." Mal quickly interjected as Brix struggled to contain his laughter while Tess began muttering incoherent and extremely violent gibberish. "I'm looking for a guy who goes by the name of Maverick, I may have a job for him." he added seriously.

"Ah, the human with the big appetite. Follow me." Neri replied before leading them to one of the more lavish rooms of the establishment. After arriving, she unlocked the door and beckoned Mal and the others to enter.

"Hang on a minute. Tess, you might want to wait here. There's no telling what this guy is in to and don't take this the wrong way, but you're unstable enough as it is." Mal cautioned.

"Hunter, I've already seen the worst and the most depraved. I can guarantee you that the degenerate behind this door won't shock me." Tess replied defiantly.

"Fair enough." Mal sighed before entering the room while his companions followed.

What awaited them was far more tame than what Mal had been expecting. Half a dozen nude and sleeping asari were sprawled across an enormous bed while a muscular and heavily scarred man was sitting in the center. He appeared to be playing some sort of game on his omni-tool while his 'companions' slept.

"Neri, what's with the visitors?" the man asked as he glanced over at Mal and the others. "You know I don't swing that way so tell the big guy and the krogan to run along. The woman can stay though." he remarked as he eyed Tess. "I like the scar." he added.

"If you so much as breath in my direction, you will lose something very important in the most gruesome way possible." Tess replied coldly.

The man simply shrugged and shifted his attention back to his game. "You're Maverick, right? Listen-"

"My name's Mason. Mason Briggs." the man quickly cut in. "The Maverick thing was started by the merc groups because I wouldn't go along with their bullshit." the man explained.

"Okay, Mason. I hear you only take suicide jobs and I happen to be recruiting for one. I can't go into the specifics here, but let's just say the payout is huge and so is the potential mortality rate. You interested?" Mal inquired.

Mason took a moment to survey Mal. "Big guy, built like a tank, wearing a set of Terminus Assault Armor, you must be Malcolm Hunter. I've heard about you. Since when do you work with a crew?" he asked curiously.

"Since I accepted a job that pretty much requires that I get one. So are you interested or what?" Mal replied.

"I am almost at the end of my pleasure funds and you do have a solid reputation." Mason pondered aloud. "Alright, I'm in. Maybe this'll be the one that finally kills me." he chuckled darkly.

"Right...I'm sending you my address. The rest of the team will be assembled there in a few hours.

"Good, I can finish enjoying myself in the meantime." Mason replied before stroking the backside of one of the sleeping asari.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to leave." Mal quickly announced before leading the way back outside of the room.

"Are you sure about that guy?" Brix asked skeptically as they began making their way back outside.

"No, but we're scraping the bottom of the barrel at this point. If nothing else, he'll keep Tess here pissed off enough so that she stays at her peak." Mal joked.

"You do it well enough already, Hunter." Tess replied irritably.

"Well, we should probably head back to Max's. I doubt he has any more leads, but he will likely have some of the items that we'll need ready."

Sometime later back at Max's shop, the salarian shopkeeper surprised Mal with news of one final potential recruit. "Max, I think I've got enough people to handle this now. But I appreciate the effort on your part." Mal remarked appreciatively.

"Mal, I strongly advise that you at least meet her." Max implored.

"But you said it yourself, she's a _scientist_. What the hell would I use her for?" Mal asked.

"Taya Zoral isn't just a scientist, she's one of the most brilliant minds of this millennium, an absolute genius. She has PhDs in disciplines that I can't even pronounce. She's a recognized authority in biology, genetics, medicine...Mal she was even part of the asari science team that worked on the Crucible." Max explained.

"So what the hell is she doing on Omega?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I doubt she'll be here long. Mal her insights could prove invaluable when it comes to your plan of attack and she could also serve as a medic if things get bad." Max continued.

"Me and Brix don't usually need medical attention." Mal replied evasively as he exchanged a knowing look with his krogan friend. Brix was the only person outside of his parents who knew his secret, that he wasn't an ordinary human. He hadn't even told Allie and he wasn't sure how he ever would. Coming clean with Brix had been the result of an intense battle that had nearly killed them both, the memory still stuck with him.

_"Hold on Mal! We're almost back at the Apex. Damn those bastards! What the hell was a pirate band that big doing out here?!" Brix shouted angrily as he dragged his friend towards their ship._

_"A better question would be, what was a krogan battlemaster doing with them? And half a dozen asari commandos. AND let's not forget the small army of batarians, including four biotic sociopaths wearing blade armor." Mal replied in between coughs. "I guess we picked a lousy place to discharge the ship's drive." he joked. Both he and Brix were seriously wounded. They had stumbled upon an incredibly well armed and powerful group of pirates and it had taken everything they'd had to emerge victorious. Mal had utterly exhausted his biotics and Brix had pushed his blood rage to its limits._

_"Mal, you should've let me help you against that battlemaster. He nearly killed you and after that fight with those asari bitches, you weren't in any condition to face him alone." Brix lectured._

_"You had your hands full with those batarian biotics and their crazy tech armor. Besides, I pulled through okay." Mal groaned as he placed a hand on his ribs._

_"Don't give me that shit! You may be the strongest human I've ever seen but your still-" Brix stopped mid sentence as he turned to face his friend and got a pleasant but somewhat unnerving surprise. Mal's face that only minutes before had been covered in a nasty mass of lacerations and bruises was at that very moment healing. The cuts had closed and the swelling of the bruises was already subsiding. The recovery was almost krogan-like. "Mal, how-"_

_"I'll...explain everything once we get back to the ship." Mal replied hesitantly._

_After they'd managed to drag themselves back to the Apex and set a course, Mal sat his friend down and explained everything. How he'd been created by Cerberus to be the perfect human, how his father had rescued him and raised him together with his mother and how the abilities he possessed were both blessing and curse. He'd likely outlive everyone he ever got close to, including Allie. Afterwards, Brix simply smiled._

_"It may not mean much, but you'll still have at least one friend who'll still be alive and kicking. I guess I'll get to fight with you for a lot longer than I thought." he laughed._

_Mal couldn't help but laugh too, it had been a relief to be able share his secret with someone he knew he could trust and also comforting to know that Brix would have his back in the many centuries to come._

The memory was another good motivator for Mal to do everything that he could to insure that everyone survived their coming mission. Brix was a good friend who deserved to live a long life full of triumphs and Mal intended to do his part to see that he did.

"Brix is a krogan and I don't think you've ever been injured for as long as I've known you Mal, but there are no guarantees this time. Please, at least talk with her. It also couldn't hurt to have another biotic in your team, Taya happens to be quite skilled in that area as well. Mal, as your friend, I'm begging you to at least consider trying to convince her." Max pleaded. As Mal looked into the imploring eyes of the salarian merchant, he finally relented.

"Fine, set up a meeting. But I seriously doubt an asari scientist is going to be willing to sign on for something like this." Mal replied in an exhausted tone.

"I'm sure you'll be able to convince her, you can be pretty persuasive when you have to be." Max replied eagerly before leaving to arrange the meeting.

"You seem to inspire a lot of loyalty." Tess remarked curiously after Max left. "That little salarian cares a lot about you and so does this oafish krogan." she added as she glanced at Brix.

"I really hope you survive this job woman, I'd hate for those pirates to get at you before I can." Brix replied menacingly.

Tess simply ignored him. "You've also got an impressive body count. Pirates, crime lords, mercs, slavers...to honest I can't figure you out."

"There's nothing to figure out. Max and I go way back. Brix is my brother in arms and everyone I've ever killed had it coming, I just got paid to help speed things along. Don't waste your time trying to overanalyze things, I'm just another merc trying to hit the jackpot." Mal replied dismissively.

Tess wasn't convinced, especially after catching a glimpse of Brix exchanging a glance with Mal. "Great news, Mal! I've arranged to have Taya meet us here!" Max declared excitedly after returning to the shop.

"How'd you manage that?" Mal asked suspiciously.

"Um, I may have led her to believe that I'd managed to procure a prototype for an unreleased, highly advanced biotic mod that the Armali Council was desperately trying to keep under wraps." Max replied sheepishly.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that the aforementioned mod doesn't actually exist and that if it does you don't actually have it." Mal commented wisely.

"Your intuition is astounding, Hunter." Tess added sarcastically.

"Well, I had to come up with something to get her here! Just make sure you work your magic once she arrives." Max replied irritably.

Mal simply sighed, his overzealous friend was expecting him to somehow persuade an asari genius to sign onto what was very clearly a suicide mission against the largest band of pirates in the Terminus Systems. "I'm definitely going to need a vacation after this one." he quietly muttered to himself.

Less than an hour later, a beautiful but stern looking asari wandered into Max's shop. The harshness of her expression did little to subdue her allure, which had both Mal and Brix gaping at her. Her skin was a darker shade of blue and several intricate white markings framed her face which Mal felt was quite pretty. Her physical appeal was so intense that Mal had almost overlooked the fact that she was dressed head to toe in a set of Serrice Council Armor and carrying an M-12 Locust submachine gun and an M-3 Predator heavy pistol. The lady had obviously come to Omega prepared.

"Uh, welcome Dr. Zoral. It's a real honor to finally meet you in person-"

"Can we please dispense with the pleasantries, where is the mod? The Armali Council isn't known for lax security and an opportunity study the possible innovations that they've implemented would provide a huge boost to my research." Dr. Zoral explained.

"There is no mod, just a merc with a job offer." Mal replied casually.

The asari quickly spun around and noticed Mal and his compatriots lounging in the shop. "Pardon me?" she asked in a fairly surprised fashion.

"My friend Max contacted you under false pretenses." Mal explained simply. "My name's Malcolm Hunter and I happen to be gathering a team of specialists to help me undertake a brazen and dangerous mission that will likely get us all killed. Max seems to believe that you'd be a good potential asset, so I agreed to let him set up a meeting." he continued in a rather frank manner.

"You mean...of course. Of course, I fell for it. They tried to tell me." the asari remarked irritably as she began to pace back and forth inside of the shop. "You're far too young, Taya! You're only a hundred and eighty-three! The Terminus Systems are no place for a naive genius!" she quoted mockingly as she continued to berate herself.

Mal was finding the whole scene quite amusing. "Well, Miss genius, would you be willing to lend your expertise to my ragtag band of lunatics?"

The asari quickly glared at Mal as a severe expression began to etch its way onto her face. It actually made her cuter. "You have a lot of nerve! Why would I possibly want to help the likes of you?! Actually, maybe I'll just kill you and do the galaxy a favor!" she shouted as her biotics began to flare. Both Brix and Tess were quick to react and in mere seconds the asari found herself facing down the barrels of an M-22 Eviscerator and an M-76 Revenant.

"I'd advise against that." Mal replied dully. "Listen, if you aren't interested then feel free to walk away and pretend we never met." he added casually.

The asari powered down and took a few steps towards the door of the shop before turning to address Mal. "Just out of curiosity, what exactly were you hoping I'd help you with?" she asked with a poorly disguised attempt at apathy.

"Without going into too many details, basically I need to destroy a batarian dreadnought before it can reach a colony on Virmire." Mal replied bluntly. "And I'll need to do it with six people including myself, well seven if you decide to join us." Mal explained.

The asari took a moment to consider the situation. "Hmm, it is a dilemma worthy of my talents. Far more crude than the problems I faced while working on the Crucible but the stakes are similar, if smaller in scale." she pondered aloud while strolling back and forth. "Very well, Malcolm Hunter. I'll assist you in your venture." she finally remarked cordially.

"You can just call me Mal and why so eager?" Mal inquired.

The asari simply sighed and made her way towards a vacant seat in the shop before taking a seat. "Because I'm bored." she replied dully. "Working on the Crucible was the crowning achievement of my career and now everything else simply pales in comparison. Can you imagine it? Dozens of scientists working with the schematics and scientific breakthroughs of countless civilizations from the past in a concentrated effort to complete a device that could save the galaxy. It was invigorating and now I can't seem to find anything that measures up to the experience. That's why I decided to wander a bit. The Terminus Systems are well known for pushing the boundaries of what's legal, so I decided to come here and see whether or not I could discover something that may pique my scientific curiosity." she explained.

Mal gave her a thoughtful look as he watched her. She was definitely odd but also kind of sweet in a bizarre sort of way. "You do realize we might die?" he finally remarked casually.

"If I'm to die, at least it will be while I'm executing a brilliant solution to a difficult problem that no one else could or would solve." she replied firmly.

Mal took another minute to marvel at her absurd sensibilities. "Welcome aboard, Doctor." he said pleasantly as he stood.

"It's a pleasure to be-goodness! I didn't realize humans were capable of growing to your proportions." she commented in a shocked fashion.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's pretty rare." Mal replied dismissively.

"And your muscle structure appears to be superb as well." she commented while surveying Mal. "I wonder, could it be the result of a divergent mutation? Or perhaps a random genetic anomaly?" she pondered.

"He's also a biotic, for what it's worth." Tess added dully.

"Fascinating! A perfected mutation who was also exposed to element zero and granted biotic capabilities in addition to his above average physical traits! I could do an amazing case study on you Mal!" she said excitedly. "After the mission of course." she quickly added.

Mal simply shrugged. If she knew the true circumstances of his physiology she'd likely go bonkers. He now had a complete team and it was time to gather everyone at his place and begin planning the assault. Several hours later, Mal found himself surrounded by his recruits inside his rather spacious loft. He hadn't really used the place since his days working for Aria other than to sleep off hangovers whenever he and Brix partied too hard. Despite its rather large interior, he'd actually gotten the place at a steal thanks to Max and his contacts. It had been more than big enough to satisfy his needs and provided ample space for his exercise routines. He was quite glad that he'd bought the place now that he had so many guests. He had just finished explaining the finer details of the job and the specifics of the mission for everyone who hadn't been debriefed yet.

"Wow, taking on a batarian dreadnought. You really are fearless Mal." Lira remarked in awe.

"I assume you have a basic idea of how we will approach this?" Zade inquired.

"Yeah, I do. We'll be forming three teams. The first two will be the strike teams. I'll be leading the primary one with the goal of getting to the ship's drive core and planting a bomb, a really powerful one. The other strike team will be responsible for causing as much mayhem as possible while securing the bridge. We can't afford to let those bastards make an FTL jump once we're aboard." Mal explained.

"Sounds like a job for me." Brix replied eagerly.

"You know it, buddy." Mal grinned. "The second team will be acting as a diversion in the Apex. They'll be responsible for harassing the dreadnought from the outside. That'll give the strike teams an opening to infiltrate." Mal continued.

"Infiltrate, how?" Tess asked.

"By using a high powered drill on the hull of the dreadnought and slipping in directly from the Apex using a safety tube." Mal replied.

He had expected the stunned silence that followed and continued to explain his plan. "Now, obviously the pirates aren't going to be bothered by one tiny ship firing on them, even if it is equipped with a smaller scaled thanix. But if they think they're being attacked by a few squadrons that are all equipped with one, they'll definitely take notice and act accordingly. While they attempt to target the phantoms, the strike teams will take the opportunity to punch through a weak point in their hull and begin the assault. I'm going to need Zade and Taya to get to work on something that can project a convincing enough ruse."

"Well Mal, I can certainly see that you'll be making me earn my credits." Zade replied calmly as he immediately summoned his omni-tool and began working on a design. "Fortunately, I have a few ideas and possibly a failsafe that may prove useful." he added.

"I can assist with the designs and construction of the explosive device that you'll be implementing. There's also the matter of the drill..." Taya added as she too began working on her omni-tool.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just sneak aboard once they stop at a fuel depot? Not that I'm complaining, who wouldn't want take a ride in a tube through a vacuum into a hole made by a drill where an army of pissed off pirates will be waiting." Mason remarked cynically.

"That's how an old man that I know managed to pull this off with a turian frigate, but I'm afraid we don't have that kind of luck. The pirates are fully fueled and on the move." Mal replied regretfully.

"So, exactly how are we going to get them to drop out of FTL then?" Tess asked curiously.

"By using an Alliance distress beacon and hoping that they take the bait. Those ruthless bastards are sure to attack a ship that they think is a wounded Alliance vessel. Max had to grease a lot of palms to get me the damned beacon and I'm gonna owe him big time once this is all over." Mal replied seriously. "So any questions?" he added while smirking.

"Yeah, assuming we actually manage to pull this off without a hitch, what's our escape plan?" Mason inquired.

"The strike teams will rendezvous at the dreadnought's hangar bay, steal a shuttle and haul ass out of there." Mal replied bluntly.

"So exactly how are you forming the teams?" Tess asked afterwards.

"You and me are Strike Team One, we'll go by Fang. Brix and Mason will be Strike Team Two, they'll go by Claw. Lira, Zade and Taya will be the Diversion Team, they can be Wing." Mal explained.

There were several moments of silence before several of his recruits began laughing. "Mal, those names!" Lira giggled.

"Not much of an imagination, eh pal?" Mason joked.

"Hey! Screw you all! The names don't matter as long as the teams they're attached to do their jobs." Mal remarked irritably. It was going to be a long couple of days.

Later that evening, Mal found himself looking outside one of the windows that lined his loft. He had just taken a shower and a towel was draping his shoulders while another was wrapped around his waist. It had just occurred to him that Allie had never seen his place. She'd never even been to Omega and she still hadn't been properly introduced to Brix. There were so many elements of his life that she simply wasn't aware of and he couldn't decide whether or not that was okay. He made his living off of the brutality of the Terminus Systems but she was pursuing the path of a peacekeeper. Sometimes he found himself wondering whether or not she could truly accept the darker parts of his existence.

"Don't let the quarian see you like that, she might faint." a voice remarked shrewdly from behind him. "And the asari might decide to study you for 'academic' reasons." Tess had made her way over and allowed herself to catch a glimpse of his partially dressed figure.

"Shouldn't you be asleep with the others or I don't know, plotting how to wipe out the batarians?" Mal replied casually.

"What makes you think I've got a grudge against the batarians?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not stupid Tess. You annihilated a batarian slave ring and only agreed to join my team after you heard that we were going after the Blades of Khar'shan." Mal replied cunningly. "So, what did they do to you? The usual sadistic slave ring bullshit or did they kill someone you know?" he asked.

Tess took a moment to gaze outside of the window. "I guess I did promise that I'd tell you why I decided to join you." she replied quietly. "I never knew my mother, you know. She died before I was old enough to walk. All I know is that she was an engineer who had the misfortune of working on Asteroid X57 when a group of batarians showed up and slaughtered most of the staff including her. She died in an explosion when they tried to blow off the door of her workstation." Tess began.

"I read about that when I was a kid. So you're from Terra Nova? I heard Captain Shepard ended up saving the whole colony and some of the other engineers. The ringleader of the terrorists got away though." Mal commented quietly.

"That he did." Tess replied bitterly. "My father was devastated, but he did the best he could with a teenage son and two little girls. That is until he was killed by batarian radicals while guarding a Javelin Missile Base. He was a soldier, you see. Occupational hazard I suppose." she continued. Mal was beginning to see the trend.

"We didn't have any relatives other than our grandparents on Earth, so that's where we headed. Nana and Papa were good to us and for awhile it seemed like we'd actually have normal lives again. Then the reapers came and all hell broke loose. I was barely walking when they attacked but sometimes when I'm asleep I can see things...horrible things." she whispered. "Anyway, by some miracle we managed to escape to the Citadel and my brother being the courageous fool that he was enlisted with the Alliance following in our dear father's footsteps and of course it got him killed, but not by reapers. He was wounded in battle and sent back to the Citadel for medical care, but his shuttle was destroyed by the same batarian terrorist who murdered my mother and tried to drop an asteroid onto our home." Tess had taken a moment to reminisce, but Mal was certain that the memories were beyond bitter.

"The illustrious Captain Shepard saw fit to reward the asshole by allowing him to live after he agreed to pledge the batarian fleet to the war effort." she added in a resentful tone. "But I guess it made sense at the time with giant synthetics tearing the galaxy apart. I mean how could he know that the remnants of that same fleet would end up becoming a pain in our asses?" she laughed coldly. Mal was beginning to regret having asked her about her grudge but more than anything, at that moment he was desperately wishing that he could ease her pain somehow.

"Then of course the reapers hijacked the Citadel and we barely managed to escape back down to Earth and hell itself. Talk about shitty luck, huh? Lucky for us, the 'Great Hero' managed to save the galaxy before we could end up getting killed by husks." she explained sardonically. "By some extraordinary twist of fate, we'd survived the Reaper War. Me, my big sister and my grandparents. And for awhile, we really did have normal lives. Humanity rebuilt, we went to school, parties, played outside and just lived..." she continued.

Mal knew that he'd opened a floodgate, it was clear that the young woman standing before him had never shared any of her story before that moment. "Tess, you don't have to-"

"My sister wasn't a tomboy like me, you know. She was studious, pretty and she loved people. She was planning to become a teacher on one of the colonies. I can still remember how excited she was when she landed a part time job as a tour guide in that museum they built on the Citadel. I couldn't see how she could stand to work in the place after what we escaped during the war but like I said, she was special." Tess took a deep breath before continuing. "She was there when the batarians attacked the Citadel, they killed her, shot her in the head. And my poor grandparents had the misfortune of being aboard a civilian shuttle that was headed for the Citadel before the attack. They were planning to surprise her with a visit...the batarians hijacked the shuttle and used it as one of their infiltration vessels. They killed everyone onboard." she continued softly.

After a few minutes, Mal decided to press her further, she'd already bore her soul at that point. Ending the conversation after that would have simply felt disrespectful. "So how'd you end up out here and with those skills of yours?" he asked quietly.

"I buried the last vestiges of family that I had left and signed on with a mercenary company. Three years ago I was a waitress, I didn't have any skills beyond serving drinks. But the Terminus Systems have a way of teaching you things, you'll either learn quick or die quick. I picked up what I needed fast enough and I put it to good use." she replied coldly.

Mal decided to let things end there. He didn't honestly want to know how an innocent young woman in the Terminus Systems managed to get by before learning how to fight or what she likely had to do to survive until she was strong enough to stand on her own. After awhile he finally broke the intense silence that had fallen upon the room. "I'm not going to pretend that I understand what you've been through, it would just be insulting to you and your family. So, I'll just say this. I'm not in this for the credits. I'm in it to keep my girlfriend safe."

Tess appeared to be surprised by his sudden confession. "Girlfriend? Let me guess, a sweet colony girl that you visit whenever you need a break from all the bloodshed. The poor thing probably has no idea what you do. Am I right?" she inquired playfully.

"A little, but not quite." Mal replied while grinning. "Do me a favor, Tess. Don't be a martyr." he added before walking towards his room. "One more thing, what were their names?" he asked cautiously.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you Hunter. But not right now." she replied quietly. "And Hunter, nice ass." she smiled as Mal continued towards his room while shaking his head. It marked the beginning of a complicated relationship with yet another dangerous woman who would end up becoming a big part of his life.


	18. Chapter 18 The Terminus Hunter

Chapter 18: The Terminus Hunter

As Mal equipped the final piece of his Terminus Assault Armor, he did a quick weapons check. He had a full complement of lift grenades, his M-11 Wraith shotgun and his M-96 Mattock assault rifle. Satisfied with his loadout, he took the opportunity to survey his companions as they completed their own battle preparations. Tess was geared up in a full set of Armax Arsenal Armor and packing her Black Widow and her M-76 Revenant. She had also loaded up on armor piercing rounds and with her skills as a sniper, they'd damn sure be getting put to good use. Brix was already wearing his usual set of armor from Hahne-Kedar and prepping his M-22 Eviscerator and M-55 Argus assault rifle. He did like to keep things simple after all, and close and...messy. Mason was wearing a set of armor from Ariake Technologies, complete with a visor. He was also packing an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle and an AT-12 Raider shotgun. They were interesting choices and Mal was eager to see what the suicidal merc could do with them. Despite not being part of the strike teams, his diversionary crew members were also gearing up, the simple fact was that they had to be ready for anything. Taya was still sporting her Serrice Council Armor and carrying her usual M-12 Locust submachine gun and M-3 Predator heavy pistol. Zade was decked out in a set of Kassa Fabrication Armor and equipped with an M-9 Tempest submachine gun and a personal favorite of Mal's, the M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol. Mal didn't have a clue what sort of specifications Lira's suit had, but if she was anything like his mother she'd likely reinforced its kinetic barriers to an absurd degree. She had the lightest loadout out of everyone, carrying nothing more than a pistol. The gun was unlike anything Mal had ever seen and Lira claimed it was all she needed. She called it an Arc Pistol and it was apparently of quarian design and still an uncommon weapon, even in their neck of the galaxy. With everyone suited up and ready, it was time to go.

As Mal and his cohorts exited his loft and proceeded to make their way towards Omega's hangar bays, whispers began echoing through the streets as curious observers took notice of the heavily armed and eclectic group of specialists. Rumors had spread all across the station that the famed Malcolm Hunter had assembled a crew to pull something big and everyone was eager to catch a glimpse of his team before they left. Aria herself even shot them a glance as she strolled towards the Afterlife Club with her usual entourage. Mal wasn't sure if she actually knew what he was planning, but he was certain that she knew about all of the upgrades and attachments that he'd made to his ship. It had taken a lot of work and an insane amount of wheeling and dealing, but he and his team had managed to secure, modify and install everything that they'd need for their mission. One of the most difficult acquisitions to track down had also been the lynchpin of the whole plan. Locating a drill that could not only be attached to the Apex, but also breach a ship's hull had proved to be downright frustrating. In the end, Max had managed to procure a mining laser that Zade was certain he could 'upgrade' to meet their purposes. The drell tech specialist had proven to be a huge asset. He'd not only completed a device that would temporarily deceive their target's sensors, but he'd also constructed several extra accessories that would prove to be useful. Even more astounding was the fact that he was able to make everything by re-purposing several items that were left over after he and Taya had completed work on the bomb that they'd be utilizing.

Taya's presence had of course been another huge benefit for the team. After Mal had managed to secure the technical specifications and blueprints for batarian dreadnoughts, she was able to instantly pinpoint the structural weaknesses and design flaws. Her expertise made it far easier to identify the best place to initiate a hull breach and also where they should focus their fire during the upcoming battle. Afterwards, Mal had been grateful for two things. The fact that the fall of the Hegemony had made batarian national security a complete joke and the persistence of his friend Max in convincing him to recruit the asari genius. Her insights into how the dreadnought could be attacked were invaluable and her collaboration with Zade in creating a few extra 'toys' had also been useful. The duo had succeeded in crafting nearly two dozen 'suicide drones' whose sole purpose was to act as disposable offensive distractions. Mal was hoping that the situation wouldn't become desperate enough to warrant their use, but they had to be prepared to handle anything. The young merc had done everything he could think of to prepare himself and his team and now it was time for them to head out.

After reaching the Apex at the hangar bay, Mal took a moment to examine his ship fondly. "We'll get through this beautiful, we haven't taken Allie for nearly enough trips together yet. And you, me and Brix have survived plenty of close calls already. Let's add this one to the list." he said firmly.

"Damn right." Brix added as he cracked his knuckles.

"Do you three need a moment alone? We can go and wait somewhere if you do." Tess remarked derisively.

"It's a fine ship Mal, our chances are...less distressing with a vessel as superb as this one." Zade added calmly.

"She handles perfectly and her speed his amazing! Oh, and I can't wait to try out that thanix to show off her bite!" Lira bubbled excitedly.

"As long as it gets us there and we make it out, I'll be happy." Mason said dully.

"The upgrades that you already had were simply astounding, Mal. A miniature thanix cannon, a modified plate of silaris armor and an upgraded variant of cyclonic barrier technology. It does all add to bettering our chances." Taya commented pleasantly.

After taking one final moment to appreciate his ship, Mal turned to face his team. "I'm not one for speeches, so I'll keep this simple. Let's wreck some shit and laugh about it later."

Brix and Mason both chuckled while Tess gave him a smirk. Zade simply nodded his approval while Taya appeared to be pondering his words. Lira was beyond excited and quick to voice her support. "I'm ready, let's go for it!"

As they all began entering the ship, comprehension finally seemed to dawn on Taya. "Oh, I see now! Yes, let's-W-Wait for me!" she shouted before quickly catching up with the others.

Several hours later, Mal and his crew found themselves at the moment of truth. The intel that he'd gathered indicated that the pirates were on route to their position. The distress beacon had been activated. The battle was about to begin. Before any of them could ponder whether or not their scheme would actually work, a gargantuan dreadnought suddenly dropped out of FTL and prepared to open fire, but it wasn't alone. It was surrounded by several dozen fighters, fighters that neither Mal nor his crew had been expecting.

"How many suicide drones did you guys manage to finish?" Mal asked Zade seriously as they all surveyed the small army of fighters from the Apex's cockpit.

"Twenty one." Zade replied calmly. "We will need to deploy at least four once the decoy projector has been activated to provide enough of a distraction for our unwelcome variables and the dreadnought." he explained.

"Alright, we knew there was a good chance this wouldn't all go according to plan, but we also have a few bonus preparations ready." Mal announced. "Lira, take us in close and soften the hull of that monstrosity after the decoys are up, then show these assholes just how good you are. Zade, get the projector primed and ready, I want it activated as soon as me and the others are at the drill. Taya, man the lasers once the first four drones are out. Everyone else with me, it's time to make a mess." Mal ordered.

His crew reacted instantly and within seconds everyone was ready to move. Once everyone was in position, Zade activated the decoy projector. The effect was immediate as the enemy fighters and dreadnought struggled to target squadrons of ships that simply weren't there. Lira took advantage of the confusion and closed in on the dreadnought, firing a blast from the Apex's thanix as she did so. The damage was moderate, but enough to allow the execution of the first stage of their plan. Mal and the others quickly opened the hatch of the ship and deployed a reinforced travel tube that magnetically attached itself to the hull of the dreadnought. They didn't have any time to waste, the clock was ticking and it wouldn't take the pirates long to see through their ruse. Once the corridor was in place they began drilling their hole with the modified mining laser while Zade deployed four suicide drones that quickly fired a volley of high powered lasers at several enemy fighters before closing in on them and detonating.

"Mal, the projections will only last for another minute. Once they fade, the enemy's sensors will alert them to our deception and they will act accordingly." Zade said seriously.

"Brix, what's the ETA on that hole?!" Mal shouted.

The collapse of a metal wall and the sudden appearance of a dank ship interior full of batarians who quickly opened fire answered Mal's question rather adequately. Mal and the others quickly returned fire and after gunning down several irate pirates they immediately leapt through the tunnel and into the hole that led inside the dreadnought. "Zade, don't waste any time! Once we get clear of the breach, detach from the dreadnought and focus on helping Lira! Go!" Mal ordered. Zade was quick to obey and moments later the Apex was preparing to separate from the dreadnought. Mal led the others to a door leading to another deck of the ship and they all rushed through just as the vacuum of space opened up the hull breach as the Apex departed. The assault teams were in and the true fight was only beginning.

Mal wasted no time in taking the lead as he sped forward slaughtering every pirate foolish enough to cross his path. They weren't meeting heavy resistance, which meant that the pirates weren't yet aware of their incursion but that would soon change. After reaching a junction at the end of a hallway, the teams prepared to go their separate ways.

"Alright, we all know what we have to do. Me and Tess are headed for the drive core to deliver our little 'present' and then we'll fight our way to the hangar to meet up with you guys after you secure the bridge and sabotage the controls." Mal said seriously. "I should've restocked our ryncol, we damn sure will have earned the good stuff after we pull this off." he added while grinning at Brix.

"Hell, I'd even take the cheap stuff once this is over." Brix laughed. "See you in a few, Mal. And you too, woman. I haven't forgotten about our little scrap." he added seriously.

"Whatever, krogan. You shouldn't be so eager, Hunter won't be there to save you again." she replied mockingly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the goodbyes, but shouldn't we get going now?" Mason asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's move out." Mal replied and with that the two strike teams began their separate journeys into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

><p>"Keelah! They don't seem too happy do they?" Lira remarked excitedly as she flew the Apex past several enemy fighters before destroying several more with the ship's cannon.<p>

"I believe our ploy has done an excellent job at vexing them." Zade replied mildly as he deployed another pair of drones that immediately took out a trio of fighters.

"This is rather exciting you know? Calculating attack vectors in the middle of a starship battle while micromanaging offensive resources, it's quite exhilarating." Taya remarked pleasantly while manning the ship's lasers.

"I'm glad you're pleased." Zade replied sardonically.

The trio was working in tandem and successfully destroying a large number of enemy vessels. Unfortunately, they were starting to draw the dreadnought's attention and the fighters were beginning to herd them into the line of fire of the dreadnought's massive thanix cannon.

"Alright, we'll play." Lira whispered as she accelerated the Apex towards the dreadnought. "Zade have a few drones ready for deployment, I think it's about time that we crippled these bosh'tets!" she declared as the ship closed in on the enemy's primary weapon. Moments before the dreadnought could fire, Lira swerved out of its trajectory leaving several enemy pursuers in the line of fire. Jubilated by the cascade of explosions left in the cannon's wake, Lira took the Apex in closer to the dreadnought's main gun and fired their thanix cannon at it. The damage was once again moderate at best, but Zade immediately deployed a pair of drones that closed in on the damaged area of the enemy thanix cannon and exploded. The result was immediate and clearly visible as the gigantic gun went dim. They had managed to cripple the beast's primary weapon, at least temporarily.

"Let us hope that Mal and the others are doing well and that they act quickly. Half of our drones have been depleted and the enemy fighters are proving to be quite persistent." Zade remarked seriously.

"Mal will be fine, he's a legend after all or he will be after this." Lira replied while outmaneuvering several more fighters and returning fire.

"I do hope he returns in one piece, I find his physiology remarkable and I still haven't been able to get a genetic sample from him or perform an in depth analysis of his body structure." Taya lamented. Zade simply shook his head as he prepared more drones for deployment. It was all up to the strike teams now.

* * *

><p>"I hate dealing with these assholes!" Brix growled after breaking the neck of a batarian biotic who had just attempted to ram him with a bladed set of tech armor.<p>

"You mean you've fought these bastards before?!" Mason shouted over gunfire as he killed a another enemy biotic with his Raider.

"Me and Mal have mixed it up with them a few times. But they NEVER SEEM TO LEARN!" he roared before rushing headlong into a mob of pirates and carving into everyone in sight with the blade attachment on his shotgun before opening fire on a batarian who'd attempted to wound him with a set of blade projectiles.

Mason whistled his appreciation of the krogan's destructive capabilities before switching to his Vindicator and firing several inferno rounds ahead of his partner to clear the way towards the bridge of the ship. They were making good progress, but the pirates knew what their aim was at that point and the resistance that they met had gotten far more fierce. After dealing with the horde of pirates who'd desperately tried to prevent their access to the bridge, they quickly proceeded through the door where the captain and a small army of heavily armed and brutal looking batarians awaited them.

"Kill them! And bring be the human's skull!" the captain yelled.

"Talk, talk, talk." Mason replied dully before tossing a frag grenade into the center of the bridge. As the batarians scattered, he and Brix both opened fire with their assault rifles using inferno rounds. As the enemy forces dropped, the batarian captain went livid and tossed a cluster grenade at the duo forcing them to dodge the explosions and take cover behind a pair of consoles. He then sent several warp fields flying at their cover positions in the hopes of drawing them out.

"Another damn biotic!" Brix snarled.

"Yeah, but he's not the one I'm looking for...Brix cover me!" Mason yelled as he dove from his cover position. The batarian captain was waiting and grabbed him with a biotic lash that sent him soaring across the room towards the homicidal biotic who attempted to blast him with a warp field while he was in mid air. Luckily, Brix had tossed an inferno grenade that caught the biotic off guard and set his arm ablaze. After landing mere feet away from the deranged captain, Mason drew his omni-blade and stabbed the madman in the chest, instantly killing him.

"Thanks for the assist." Mason said appreciatively after coughing.

"You might be almost as reckless as Mal." Brix commented with a slight note of approval.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. Now, how do we disable the controls and stop these bastards from jumping to FTL once we leave?" he asked after getting to his feet.

Brix took a moment to consider before simply tossing his remaining grenades into the direction of every console on the bridge. After exploding, the entire ship began to sway violently. "We're done here." he commented casually.

"Well shit, I could've done that." Mason remarked casually. "I guess it's time we headed for the hangar bay. Let's hope our fearless leader and the pissed off amazon got things done on their end." he added before joining Brix in their escape.

* * *

><p>"Nice to see you bastards working so hard!" Mal mused as he killed a crowd of batarians with a shockwave that sent them flying in all directions. He then drew his Mattock and modified his ammo to fire warp rounds before firing several headshots that decimated the enemy engineers who were attempting to seal the door to the drive core and lock down the engineering deck.<p>

"You're pretty good." Tess remarked in a mildly impressed tone as she killed a pair of krogan who had attempted to rush them with her Black Widow.

"I figured you would've noticed that after losing to me." Mal joked before killing another krogan with a biotic punch to the throat.

"Cocky asshole." she whispered while grinning.

After fighting their way inside the room housing the drive core, they were met with an unexpected surprise. Three batarian biotics and a huge contingent of soldiers including humans and turians. "You were fools to come here mercenaries." one of the biotics remarked coldly before initiating a biotic charge and heading straight for Tess.

He managed to close the distance between them before she could even react let alone take aim. Her shields were instantly destroyed by the attack and the biotic prepared to skewer her with a blade that sprouted from his tech armor as she struggled to get back on her feet. Mal reacted instantly by sending a warp at the enemy biotic that forced him to shift his attention to him.

"Tess plant the bomb and set it. I'll handle these assholes." Mal ordered.

Tess quickly complied and switched to her Revenant before mowing down the enemy soldiers and clearing a path to the base of the drive core. Meanwhile, Mal found himself battling the three enemy biotics who'd all initiated biotic charges. Mal erected his barrier and braced himself for the impact. After colliding with Mal, the batarians were stunned to discover that he was not only alive but still standing. His barrier had been destroyed, but it didn't matter, he had them exactly where he wanted them. He quickly executed a flurry of overwhelmingly powerful biotic punches that not only killed his opposition, but sent their bodies flying across the room. He demoralized his remaining opponents further by sending them flying into the air with a lift field and then crushing them all with a slam triggering a biotic explosion that cleared the room. Tess was fairly awed by the display and almost forgot to set the bomb once it was in place.

"Tess, are we good to go?" Mal asked before switching weapons and drawing his Wraith.

"It's set, time to go Hunter." she replied. Moments later, a shotgun blast tore through her legs dropping her to the floor. A pair of krogan had just stormed the engine room and were being flanked by another batarian biotic and several more soldiers. After hitting the floor, she quickly grabbed her Black Widow and took aim firing several headshots that decimated the enemy soldiers, but she found herself unable to stand.

"TESS! How bad is it?!" Mal shouted as he sent a shockwave at several more soldiers.

"You're a smart guy, Hunter. It's as bad as you think it is. I can't put any pressure on either leg and we used all of our medi-gel on the way down here. Looks like this is where we say our goodbyes." she replied hoarsely in between breaths. "Now get the hell out of here so you can see that girlfriend of yours again. I'll hold these bastards off." she added weakly.

"Don't fuck with me you stupid, selfish, pain in the ass, psycho. I'm not leaving you here." Mal replied coldly before exchanging fire with the krogan.

"Didn't you hear me you idiot!? I'm done for! If you stay here trying to protect me, you'll just end up dying too! Is that what you want?! Don't you have someone you want-"

"Tess, shut up." Mal cut in calmly. "I told you before not to be a martyr. I have no intention of dying here or leaving you here to die. Your family deserves to have at least one of their flowers survive." he added quietly before beginning his advance on the krogan and batarian biotic. "Time to add a few more bodies to the floor." he quietly declared before tossing a lift grenade at the soldiers who were backing them up. Afterwards, he rushed one of the krogan and punched him in the eye ridge before leaping into the air and executing a spinning neck snap. As he fell over dead Mal quickly fired his Wraith at point blank range blowing the head off of the other krogan. Finally, he sent a warp at the batarian who erected his tech armor in an attempt to mitigate the damage. Mal immediately followed up with another shot from his Wraith that he'd modified to fire warp rounds. The batarian was nearly torn apart by the shot and quickly dropped to floor. Tess was once again astounded by the display of strength, but even more soldiers were pouring into the engine room. In a matter of seconds, they had been surrounded by enemy reinforcements.

"Is that it? I'm insulted." Mal taunted before erecting a barrier and plowing headfirst into the heavily armed mob. What followed was easily the most extraordinary sight that Tess had ever witnessed. Mal didn't just kill his adversaries, he did it with style and without wasting any of his own ammo or biotics as he dropped foe after foe with pure martial prowess and by cleverly using their own weapons against them while breaking and bending limbs. After the last pirate dropped dead from Mal's assault, he calmly made his way over to Tess and hoisted her over his shoulder, weapons and all and proceeded to make a mad dash towards the hangar bays as more pirates flooded the corridors of the ship. The entire dreadnought was shaking and chaos was beginning to erupt within the enemy ranks.

"What the hell is going on?" Tess asked desperately.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Brix just sabotaged the bridge controls." Mal chuckled.

"That damn ham-fisted moron!" she muttered.

"Hmm, seems we have more company." Mal remarked casually as a small army of pirates attempted to halt their progress.

"Damn it, Hunter! Just leave me! You can't deal with all of these assholes and carry me!" Tess pleaded. She didn't want to see Mal die, he was just too good...in more ways than one.

"I beg to differ, Tess." Mal replied as his biotics flared. Moments later he fired a biotic flare that tore through the hall that they were traversing, obliterating everything in a wide swath and decimating everything ahead of them. Afterwards, Mal continued his sprint towards their rendezvous with their allies and Tess was left wondering just how awesome one man could be.

* * *

><p>"The shuttle ready yet?" Brix yelled as he continued gunning down the hapless pirates who were flooding the ship's hangar.<p>

"Primed and ready to go. Just waiting for our fearless leader and-"

Mason stopped midsentence as he turned to witness Mal shooting his way into the hangar carrying Tess over his shoulder. The young mercenary had managed to cause quite a bit of mayhem, despite the fact that he was firing and reloading his Wraith with practically one hand.

"He always has to cut it close." Brix said while smiling. He immediately began covering Mal's escape to the shuttle with his Argus. After his arrival, he appeared to be out of breath, but otherwise unharmed with the exception of a few cuts and bruises that Brix knew would be fully healed in a matter of hours. "You're late!" Brix barked jokingly.

"What can I say? I stopped to admire the scenery." Mal joked. "Mason, get us out of here!" he added urgently.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Mason mused as he took the controls of the shuttle. Moments later they were soaring towards the sealed doors of the hangar bay where Mason fired several shots from the mass accelerator cannons that were mounted on the front of the shuttle. The resulting hole that was created provided their exit and also allowed the vacuum of space to claim the lives of every pirate who was unfortunate enough to have been in inside the hangar bay.

"What happened to Miss Head Case?" Brix asked after examining Tess' legs.

"Later! Mason send a message to Wing. Fang and Claw are clear. Let's haul ass before that dreadnought blows. We've only got," Mal took a second to view a timer on his omni-tool, "less than two minutes!"

"SHIT!" Mason cursed as he accelerated the shuttle to clear the blast radius. Moments later they had joined up with the Apex and the two vessels shot into the distance as the monstrous dreadnought exploded in one of the most spectacular scenes of carnage any of them had ever seen.

"Well, I think that constitutes a job well done." Mal commented afterwards. "The Shadow Broker had better have our credits ready." But in the back of his mind only one thought echoed through his head, Allie would be safe now.

Several days later, Mal found himself heading towards Omega's docking bays with Brix. "The Terminus Hunter, that's what they're calling you now." Brix chuckled.

"Who comes up with this crap?" Mal pondered but he had to admit, the name had a certain ring to it.

"The job offers are going to be pouring in now, not that we actually need them. The payout from the Shadow Broker could have us sittin' pretty for years to come." Brix added.

"I'm thinking a vacation is in order. Maybe someplace warm or with a beach." Mal remarked casually, Bekenstein immediately sprang to mind.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind checking out Ilium. I've heard it's nice enough to relax but dangerous enough to keep us on our toes." Brix suggested.

"Hmm, never been there. Maybe we'll check it out." Mal replied curiously.

As they strolled into the docking bay and made their way towards the Apex, a familiar group was waiting to greet them. "It's about time you two showed up!" Lira said eagerly.

"Uh, what exactly are you all doing here? We split the take from the Shadow Broker days ago." Mal inquired.

"I've decided to tag along with you Mal and so have the others!" Lira announced excitedly.

"What?" Mal and Brix replied in unison.

"I feel that working with you could allow me to expand my skills a great deal and as I mentioned before, Eclipse is far less likely to attack if I'm with you." Zade explained calmly.

"I've got nothing better to do and I figure hanging with you will get me closer to someone I'm looking for. There's also the fact that you seem to attract a lot of lovely faces." Mason remarked before eying Tess and Taya.

"I believe that traveling with you will allow me to confront even more complex scenarios and enigmas that will allow me to fully utilize my brilliance. It's also quite exciting, I think I'm beginning to understand why so many of my people spend their youth in the company of mercenaries." Taya commented casually. "And Mal, I haven't forgotten about the little matter of studying your genetic structure. I promise I'll be gentle." she added playfully.

"Hunter, no Mal. You forced me to live when I was ready to die, so take responsibility." Tess said softly.

After taking a few moments to survey everyone, Mal wasn't quite sure what to say. "So what do you think?" he finally asked after turning to Brix.

"I think the Terminus Hunter just got a few extra hands." Brix chuckled. Mal simply shrugged before leading the way to his ship. He had never pictured himself with a crew during his earlier days of training, but in the days to come he would come to value each of the people standing before him more than he could have ever imagined.


	19. Chapter 19 Together Again

Chapter 19: Together Again

The Apex was a fine ship, Mal had always believed that and now that he had an actual crew to fill the vessel out, he was even more convinced of that fact. Every new occupant had managed to find a corner to call their own. Brix's room was the same as usual, decorated with several primitive yet intricate tools of war and a few of his favorite firearms. Lira's was filled with starship models and star charts. Zade had managed to convert his quarters into a small scale engineering lab complete with a VI assistant to aid in his work. Tess' room was basically an armory, it even had a workbench where she could adjust and upgrade her weapons. Mal couldn't really criticize her, his own room was strikingly similar only with less guns and more weights and exercise equipment. Mason's room also held several weights and a lot of empty liquor bottles as well as several issues of Fornax Magazine...Taya had actually laid claim to two areas of the ship, one acting as her personal quarters while the other was used for her research and as a med lab should the need arise. Mal smiled as he continued his normal exercise routine. He had just completed his final push up when he noticed Tess standing in his doorway.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually I am." she replied while staring at his shirtless, well toned physique.

"Well, I might have to start charging then." Mal joked. "So what's up, Tess? I seriously doubt you came here just to watch me sweat." he added casually.

"Don't be so sure about that." she replied while smirking.

"Tess." Mal said impatiently.

"I never got the chance to thank you properly for you know...I'm not used to thanking people or feeling grateful, so I just wanted to say thank you, Mal. There, I'm done." Tess said triumphantly. It was as though she'd just claimed an enemy encampment in a war zone. Mal couldn't help but be a little amused.

"Like I said before Tess, your family deserves to have one of their kids live." Mal remarked casually.

"Actually, you said flower." she corrected him.

"Did I? You sure you didn't mishear me?" Mal asked in a faux state of confusion.

"Mal, I know what you said! So don't f-"

"Relax, Tess. I'm just teasing you. You should be used to this by now. It's become part of my daily routine now.

"Maybe I'll make breaking a few of your bones part of my daily routine." she replied in a falsely pleasant voice.

"Temper, temper. We've already got one blood rager onboard." Mal remarked coolly as he made his way outside of his room towards the kitchen while Tess followed. As they entered, they noticed Mason preparing several large and delicious looking submarine sandwiches. "Mason, you mind hooking me up with one of those?"

"Anything for you fearless leader." Mason replied nonchalantly as he prepped a sandwich for Mal who took a seat at a nearby table. "Does the pissed off amazon want one too?"

"I don't want anything your filthy hands have been near, I'd rather eat varren shit." Tess replied derisively.

"Suit yourself. Brix had better get his ass in here soon before I decide to eat his share." Mason commented casually before whistling.

"Mal, there you are! I was hoping you'd consider-" Taya stopped in her tracks after entering the kitchen and scanning Mal's muscles. "Remarkable, it's as I thought. If you'd just let me-"

"Not this garbage again." Tess cut in irritably. "You're such a phony, asari." she added in a disdainful tone.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Taya replied indignantly.

"We all like to look at Mal when he's half naked, the difference is that Lira and I don't hide behind some bullshit about wanting to study his anatomy or conduct a scientific study. If you like what you see then just say so." Tess scoffed.

"H-How dare you! I'm a professional and my interest is purely scientific. I'll have you know that I have a PhD in genetics! Mal's an uncommon divergent in human-"

"So you mean to tell me that whenever you take a look at all of this," she took a moment to slap Mal's abs, "all you see is a scientific specimen worthy of clinical study? Nothing inside that blue head of yours starts to go haywire? None of your other parts start to-"

"Just shut up! You're horrible! Absolutely horrible!" Taya shouted while blushing. Afterwards she stormed out of the kitchen muttering curses under her breath. As furious as she was, it was still cute.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Mal asked while shaking his head as Mason handed him a sandwich and joined him at the table.

"Making the asari lose her marbles is always good for a laugh." Tess replied while grinning. "I think I'll go work on my Revenant now." she added pleasantly.

After she left, Mal and Mason tore into their sandwiches before sharing a couple of beers. "So what's your story anyway?" Mal asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Mason replied.

"A loner who only takes on suicide missions with the faint hope that one of them will actually kill him but at the same time hoping to run across a mystery biotic that he may hold a grudge against. I heard about your fight with the batarian biotic from Brix. So what's the deal?" Mal inquired.

"Not much to tell, fearless leader. A really powerful biotic destroyed my life and everything in it that mattered to me. Afterwards, he left me to die in a pool of my own blood and shame. So now I spend my days bouncing between wanting to die, wanting to get drunk or wanting to get laid. And sometimes, I feel like finding the son of a bitch and paying him back." Mason explained.

"I see." Mal replied sympathetically. Afterwards, he stood up and made his way towards the ship's cockpit but not before turning back to Mason. "Happy hunting, buddy." Mason simply raised his beer in a toast to Mal.

After reaching the bridge, Mal found himself caught in the middle of a spirited exchange between Lira and Zade. "...Perhaps, but there are limits to what kinetic barriers can guard against. That is why many soldiers now employ armor that utilizes Foucault currents, especially those without biotic ability or technical aptitude." Zade explained.

"Exactly! But someone with a properly modified armor set and the technical expertise necessary to take advantage of its capabilities could easily make up for a lack of physical fortifications with a kinetic barrier that's almost impregnable." Lira replied sharply.

"Perhaps, I imagine they'd go far until they met someone who could bypass barriers entirely and there's also the issue of biotics." Zade countered.

"The only dangerous biotics are the really powerful ones or those who've supplemented their biotic abilities with technical skills, I'll agree those types can be troublesome, but-Oh, hi Mal!" Lira remarked cheerfully after noticing Mal.

"Don't let me interrupt your debate. I'm curious about what sort conclusion you'll come to." Mal replied while smiling.

"We have already reached an impasse. Lira is far more stubborn than she appears." Zade commented calmly.

"And Zade can be a thickheaded bosh'tet when he wants to be." Lira added pleasantly.

Mal simply chuckled. "So Lira, how's the Apex? Does she still handle like a dream?"

"Even better, with the adjustments that Zade and I made, she could easily outstrip any fighter in the galaxy, even with her size. She really is a fine ship, Mal. Your mother must be a genius to have re-purposed something this amazing. I'd really like to meet her someday." Lira replied warmly.

"I would as well. I heard many stories about a quarian technical genius named Vera when I first arrived on Omega. She sounds like an exceptional talent." Zade added appreciatively.

"I think mom would get along with you guys too. Maybe I'll introduce you one day if you both swear not to tell her about any of the things that I've been up to." Mal said seriously.

"So even the Terminus Hunter worries about upsetting his mother. Now I really want to meet her!" Lira bubbled excitedly.

As Mal laughed, Brix made his way into the cockpit. "Mal, we just got an offer that you won't believe."

"I thought you were all set to take a vacation on Ilium?" Mal asked curiously.

"I am, but trust me, I think you're gonna want to postpone and make a little detour." Brix replied while grinning before summoning his omni-tool and flashing Mal the details of the job.

"Lira, set a new course. I think the galaxy just threw me a bone for once." Mal announced happily after reading the job specifics.

* * *

><p>"Wait, that was Mal?!" Ethan spluttered before dropping his spoon into his bowl of cornflakes. At that moment he was sharing breakfast with his sister in the mess hall of the Alliance base in the colony of Diligence Crossing on Virmire.<p>

"Yeah, according to Zaeed. He just finished a job himself so he stopped by Omega and the whole station is talking about it. They're calling him The Terminus Hunter now." Allie explained.

"Man, and to think Grandma bulldozed her way through a mountain of paperwork and protocols to rush us here once she got wind of the intel about where the pirates were headed, only to arrive and discover that someone else had already wiped them out. Not long ago I was joking with dad about how Mal would likely deal with the bastards after what they tried to pull with you here but, damn. He must seriously love you." Ethan remarked in awe.

"I guess..." Allie replied in a distracted manner.

"You guess?! Allie, the guy destroyed a dreadnought full of pirates with-"

"A seven man team, including himself." Allie added.

"A seven man team! And there's no doubt in my mind that he did it to protect you. Geez, what does a guy have to do these days?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"How about telling me what he's been up to! Ethan, I had to hear about this whole thing from Zaeed. The only thing Mal mentioned in his last message was that he'd made a few new friends. He's been traveling with a krogan for months now and I still haven't met him. I don't appreciate being left in the dark especially while he's facing dangers like this. He could've been killed and I would've never known." Allie replied sadly.

Ethan took a moment to observe his older sister. It had been nearly a year since they'd last seen each other and she had grown a great deal in that time. She seemed more mature, Allie had always been the mature one, but now she appeared to be even more reliable. He had a lot of catching up to do. "Allie, Mal lives a dangerous life and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to burden you with that. I mean, would you honestly expect any guy with at least a shred of decency to admit to his girlfriend that he's going off on a suicide mission?" he joked.

"Ethan, don't..." she replied quietly.

"Sorry, sorry. My point is that Mal cares enough to stay in contact but also not to trouble you with details of the hazards that he faces. I know that may seem unfair, but sometimes men have good reasons for being a little selfish." he explained.

Allie took a moment to consider her brother's words. "He really doesn't make it easy to be his girlfriend. He's lucky that I'm the one he's with and that he's worth the trouble." she said fondly.

Ethan smiled as he watched his sister reminisce about his well-intentioned friend. "Besides, you're not the only one who likes to hear from him every once in awhile. I haven't spoken to the guy in ages, I hope he shows up for the ceremony at the Citadel. It'll give us the chance to hang out and catch up."

Allie immediately found herself hoping that Zoe could somehow distract Ethan and the others in a few months time. He definitely wouldn't be the only one eager to occupy all of Mal's time, her other siblings would likely want to cling to him as well and she was anxious to have some time alone with her infuriatingly selfless boyfriend. "On the matter of being selfish for good reasons, what's yours? she asked sternly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused by her sudden shift in demeanor.

"Zoe, are you playing games with her or what Ethan?" she asked even more seriously.

"No, I mean...I care a lot about Zoe but sometimes I wonder if she could ever be serious about me or if I'll always be her best friend's little brother." Ethan admitted.

"You're so clueless it hurts sometimes." Allie replied in an exasperated tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan asked defensively.

"Zoe has gotten plenty of offers Ethan, and she's turned down every single one. Whenever she asks whether I've heard from anyone at home, I already know that she means you. And when she saw the way you were flirting back and forth with that lieutenant who flew you guys down, it really hurt her. The point is this, little brother. Get your act together and either man up or cut her loose. Understand?" Allie said while glaring at her brother with the most severe look he'd ever seen on her face. Their mother would have been proud.

"Yes, ma'am." Ethan replied sheepishly.

"Good, now I'd better get going. Commander Xuen wants to debrief us about the new patrol routines and I hear a big shot representative for the colonial investors is visiting today. So make sure you aren't late. See you later." Allie remarked brightly before leaving the mess.

After she'd left Ethan realized that he never got the chance to joke around about her new rank as corporal. "Oh well, maybe later." he muttered while grinning.

Not long after his sister's departure Ethan was joined by his fellow privates, Temple and Gaines. "Shepard, don't take this the wrong way but your sister is phenomenal." Temple announced as he pulled up a chair next to Ethan.

"I second that, she's beyond hot." Gaines added as he took a seat across from Ethan.

"How the hell do you idiots expect me to react to that?!" Ethan replied angrily.

"I don't know, unwavering acceptance laced with a bit humor? Gaines replied amusingly before biting into his toast.

"I spent most of high school dealing with the bastards that she ended up attracting." Ethan remarked irritably. "At any rate, she already has a boyfriend and believe me, you wouldn't want to get on his bad side." he added smugly.

"Is he a soldier? No, he couldn't be, not with the regs." Gaines pondered.

"Oh, grow up Gaines. Nobody actually follows that rule, Shepard, his brothers and sisters are all proof of that." Temple remarked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"More like Shepard's parents are the exception to the rule. Do you really think anyone was going to call out the savior of the galaxy for breaking the regs against fraternization, especially when his lady was one of the people who helped him save said galaxy?" Gaines joked.

"My parents would've done whatever they wanted to regardless, they told us as much when we were kids. And after everything they went through together, I believe it." Ethan commented casually.

"See?" Temple said mockingly.

"My point still stands." Gaines replied defiantly.

"Whatever, so what's your sister's boyfriend like anyway?" Temple asked curiously.

Ethan took a moment to consider the question. "To be honest, there is no one word you could use to describe him. The only way to get a good impression is to actually meet him." he explained. Mal was simply the kind of guy who transcended normal descriptions.

Sometime later, both Allie and Ethan found themselves lined up outside of the Alliance base with their fellow soldiers as Commander Xuen stood before them ready to address the troops. "As all of you are aware, myself and several others were deployed here from the Orizaba after our ship was sent to this system to defend against a probable large scale pirate invasion. Fortunately, our presence proved to be unnecessary." the commander paused at that point, he had no doubt been informed of the demise of the enemy dreadnought and also of the rumors surrounding who was responsible. The entire colony was abuzz with whispers of a lone mercenary who'd pulled off the impossible. "Nonetheless, I will be remaining here to supervise the security of the colony until those duties can be formally transferred to Lieutenant Commander Montoya when she arrives. My subordinates from the Orizaba will also be remaining here during the duration of our stay while our ship remains in this system and on alert for any further pirate activity. Furthermore-"

At that point the commander was interrupted by the arrival of a well dressed stranger who appeared to be fairly agitated. "Commander, a word." the man said tersely as he approached the soldiers. The commander was clearly annoyed by the disruption of his address but acquiesced to the stranger's rather abrasive request. The troops quickly came to the conclusion that he must have been the representative for the colonial investors who were funding the colony. After a few minutes, the commander returned to finish his speech.

"I've just been informed by a representative from the investors of this colony, Mr. Payne, that the backers of Diligence Crossing have opted to fund additional security for several new operations that will soon be underway. These private security specialists will be acting outside of our chain of command and thus it will be simpler for everyone if we simply stay out of each other's way." Commander Xuen explained through slightly gritted teeth.

Ethan and Allie quickly exchanged nervous glances, as several whispers erupted among their fellow soldiers. It sounded suspiciously like the investors had hired mercenaries to do their job. "Despite this turn of events, I expect you all to act with the same measure of honor and discipline that is befitting of Alliance soldiers. Am I making myself clear?!" the commander barked.

"Yes sir, Commander, sir!" the troops shouted in unison.

"Alright, dismissed!" he yelled afterwards.

As the soldiers dispersed, Ethan quickly caught up with Allie and Zoe. "What do think that was about?" he asked.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it? The investors don't have any faith in the Alliance's ability to keep their little project safe so they've hired outside help." Allie replied somewhat bitterly.

"You don't think they actually hired someone like the Blue Suns or Eclipse do you? Those bastards are just as bad as the pirates." Ethan remarked angrily.

"It's possible, we are close to the Terminus Systems and that is their backyard." Zoe commented darkly.

"That's insane-"

"Hey, Shepard!" a voiced shouted from behind them.

Both Allie and Ethan turned to discover the source. "Uh, sorry. I forgot there are two of you now." Private Temple said apologetically.

"Unless you want to use our ranks, just call me by my first name and call my sister Shepard." Ethan replied in a slightly amused manner.

"Yeah, okay. Listen, rumor has it those private security guys are landing in an hour near the port around that bureaucrat's office. Everyone's going to check it out, you in?" Temple inquired eagerly.

"May as well, if nothing else we'll get to see what type of scum we're going to have to deal with." Ethan replied irritably.

Less than an hour later, nearly every soldier from the base had gathered in a fairly obvious mass near the outskirts of Mr. Payne's office, eager to catch a glimpse of the mercenaries who'd soon be arriving.

"No subtlety in this bunch." Zoe joked.

"Can you blame them? We don't know a damn thing about these guys." Ethan remarked casually.

"We know they're from the Terminus Systems, that's usually enough to go by." Gaines added cautiously.

"Not everyone from the Terminus Systems is bad, we know that for a fact." Allie said sternly.

"If they're Blue Suns or Eclipse, I think bad would be a serious understatement." Temple added.

As the minutes wore on, they were all beginning to wonder whether or not the security specialists would ever show and then without warning a ship began to descend towards the landing area near the colonial investors' offices. But it wasn't just any ship, it was a ship that both Allie and Ethan recognized.

"No way!" Ethan yelled excitedly. "Allie it's-" his thoughts were quickly cut short by his sister's sprint towards the port.

"What's gotten into her?" Zoe asked anxiously.

"Her boyfriend's back." Ethan replied happily before bolting after his sister. His declaration quickly spread like wildfire among their fellow soldiers who also took off after the young and beautiful corporal who was already at the port, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the occupant of the ship.

Several figures had already disembarked and were already talking with Mr. Payne who'd gone to meet them. Afterwards, the bureaucrat made his way back to his office as the strangers began making their way towards the colony. As they got closer, the young soldiers were quickly shocked by how intimidating most of them appeared to be. They were all heavily armed and wearing a variety of armors. The man who appeared to be the leader was huge and wearing an exotic looking set of black armor with red highlights. He appeared to be a walking mass of muscle and also quite handsome. A large and menacing looking krogan was flanking his right while a tall, attractive woman with green eyes and a vertical scar across her right eye flanked his left. Right of the krogan was another big guy, muscular and covered in scars. Despite the fact that he wasn't as imposing as the leader, he was still easily bigger than every soldier on the base and probably every adult male on the colony. Left of the attractive woman was a drell. He seemed unnaturally calm given who his company was. Finally, bringing up the rear were an asari and a quarian. The asari appeared to be quite pretty but also somewhat aloof. The quarian actually appeared to be excited as she skipped every other step. They were definitely an odd group of mercenaries.

Her boyfriend's strange new companions didn't seem to faze Allie at all as she bolted towards the man she hadn't seen in months, completely disregarding the stares she was garnering from her fellow soldiers. After leaping into his arms, they engaged in the most passionate kiss many of their onlookers had ever seen and remained intertwined for quite some time. After several intense minutes of savoring their reunion, one of his companions finally decided to cut in.

"Just take her back to the ship already." the tall woman remarked irritably.

"Don't listen to her fearless leader, you take all the time you want catching up and we'll just stand here and watch." the scarred man said humorously.

"My bad, guys." Mal replied in a slightly embarrassed fashion after he and Allie finally separated though they still remained in each other's arms.

"I'm mad at you, you know. You were gone too long this time and you did something insane." Allie said sternly while pouting. Mal simply looked at her in a mild state of surprise. "I spoke with Zaeed." she added.

"Damn." Mal muttered quietly.

"I told you the old man would run his mouth." the krogan said casually.

"So," Allie continued after releasing Mal and dropping to her feet, "aren't you going to introduce me to your new crew?"

"That was one of the reasons I decided to take this job." Mal replied. "Allie, this is Brix, Tess, Mason, Zade, Taya and Lira." he added as he pointed out each of his companions.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you." Allie replied politely. "I've been hearing about you for months Brix." she added as she faced the krogan.

"Same here, Mal is crazy about you." Brix remarked jovially.

"He'd better be." Allie joked.

"When our fearless leader mentioned you were Shepard's daughter, I didn't know what to expect. But now that I've seen you, I'm hoping he's got a few more." Mason remarked while eying Allie.

"Ignore him Allie and rest assured, he won't be going within one light year of Hannah." Mal cut in somewhat seriously.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Shepard. Mal has spoken of you often, both his words and actions speak volumes of his devotion to your well being." Zade greeted.

"He's quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Allie commented while grinning.

"So you're Mal's bondmate? It's nice to finally meet you. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me in a small research project. You see Mal's being quite the baby about it, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to secure a few samples of his DNA when the two of you are alone so that I-"

"Taya is another one you should ignore." Mal interjected with a note of agitation.

"I see..." Allie replied, although she wasn't quite sure what to make of the asari.

"So you're really Mal's girlfriend?!" Lira chimed in excitedly. "You must love his loft on Omega, plenty of space to store your things and the view is amazing."

"Nice big shower too." Tess added while smirking.

Allie was slightly caught off guard by the comment. "Don't let the pissed off amazon get to you gorgeous, we've all used the boss' shower. She's just messin' with you." Mason remarked in an offhand manner.

Allie took a moment to face the aggressive looking woman who was glaring at her. It felt as though she were being sized up. "I'm not impressed." Tess finally remarked in a blase manner before strolling back towards Mal. Every instinct that Allie had told her that the woman was trouble.

"I'm not either, maybe you shouldn't try so hard." Allie shot back coldly.

A tense silence followed before Mal finally broke it. "Damn it, Tess. Right now, really?"

"I was just being honest." Tess replied in a falsely innocent sounding tone.

"Tess has a few issues with your father." Mal quickly explained.

"Is that so? Then tell her to take it up with my father." Allie replied while staring daggers at Tess. Fortunately the arrival of a few more old friends interrupted the situation before it could escalate further.

"Hey, you worthless bastard! Who gave you permission to make out with my sister?" Ethan joked as he and Zoe made their way over.

"Ethan! You're here too?" Mal replied excitedly.

"You're not going to kiss me too, are you?" Ethan asked humorously.

"No, I was thinking I'd just kick your ass until I got tired." Mal joked before putting Ethan in a headlock and laughing.

"I guess I'm not important enough to get a hug." Zoe teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, come here Zoe." Mal replied before releasing Ethan and lifting Zoe off of her feet. "So has this dumbass gotten his act together yet?" he joked after putting her down and glancing at Ethan.

"The jury's still out on that one." she replied while avoiding Ethan's gaze.

"I warned you on the day we first met, didn't I? She's too hot for you to keep ignoring her." Mal playfully lectured Ethan.

"Yeah, I know." Ethan replied seriously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright, I want to catch up with all of you as soon as you have some downtime or whatever the hell it is you soldiers call it. For now though, me and the guys have to meet your commander and then get some specifics from that Payne guy." Mal announced before leading his crew towards the colony where a large group of still shocked soldiers were making way for him and his team. "Oh, one more thing." he added before lifting Allie once more and kissing her. "I'll explain everything later once we're alone, I promise." and with that he turned once more and proceeded towards the Alliance base in the colony with his crew in tow.

After several minutes of stunned silence among the soldiers, Temple finally worked up the nerve to question Ethan about Mal. "Who exactly is that guy?"

"My best friend, my future brother-in-law and the most badass mercenary in the Terminus Systems, The Terminus Hunter." Ethan replied casually before strolling away leaving an even more astonished audience in his wake.


	20. Chapter 20 Eye of the Storm

Chapter 20: Eye of the Storm

"Mr. Hunter, I'd like to once again thank you on behalf of the investors of this colony for agreeing to accept our job offer on such short notice." Mr. Payne said courteously as Mal and the others took seats in his rather lavish office.

"You can skip the pleasantries, just fill us in on what exactly it is you need us to secure." Mal replied in a businesslike manner. He hated dealing with bureaucrats.

"Yes, well, you see..." Payne appeared to be nervous as he took a moment to look over his shoulder. Afterwards, he also gazed behind Mal and the others toward the door of his office. Seconds later he summoned his omni-tool and sealed his office before turning his attention back to Mal.

"Your security arrangements are somewhat impressive. It appears their primary focus is to prevent surveillance of this room." Zade commented curiously.

"Awfully jumpy, aren't you pal?" Mason mused.

"I have good reason to be, believe me." Payne replied before sighing and taking a seat at his desk. "I'll be blunt Mr. Hunter, I'm dealing with a small crisis here and I'm hoping that you and your crew can help me resolve it."

"We're listening." Mal replied calmly.

"The colony of Diligence Crossing was funded by a small but incredibly wealthy group of private investors who have at least one thing in common, a desire to see this colony succeed. Their motivations are varied but that is the common thread that binds them. The largest of these investors also happens to be the most low-key supporter of this colony. I'm sure you've heard of the ExoGeni Corporation." Payne explained.

"Yeah, I have. I suggest you keep talking and quickly. If I find out you've been exposing people to the spores of telepathic aliens or experimenting on anyone on this planet, then we WILL have a problem. And I tend to solve my problems with a lot of gunfire and explosions." Mal replied menacingly.

"Now, hold on! There's no need for-how did you know about-"

"The Thorian? I heard the details from the man who killed the damn thing and saved the colony on Feros. You'd be surprised what you can hear about when you get invited to a family barbeque hosted by a galactic legend." Mal cut in seriously. "Now explain what those bastards have done this time." he added angrily.

"They haven't done anything! At least nothing that you're suspecting." Payne replied defensively.

"Then why all the effort to keep our little meeting from being overheard? More importantly, why are you so desperate to keep the Alliance out of this?" Mal asked coldly.

"There are several reasons, some more practical than others." Payne began. "Over a year ago, Exogeni researchers completed a prototype for a device that could actually alter weather patterns. It was partially based on data that was recovered from a geth device in the Dirada System of the Pylos Nebula. After it was completed, the device was discreetly moved here on the colony where field testing could begin."

"Why?!" Mal demanded through gritted teeth.

"Virmire is a lush planet with plenty of tropical terrains. It was the perfect place to conduct small scale testing by creating light showers, mild thunderstorms, etc. Unfortunately, its proximity to the Terminus Systems meant that it was originally far too dangerous to be utilized as a testing ground. The establishment of the colony and the increased presence of the Alliance changed things. It became a stable enough area to conduct field tests and the pirate threats insured that the Alliance would be...less than vigilant in regards to a few inconspicuous weather anomalies." Payne explained.

"Typical corporations, always playing the angles." Tess scoffed.

"This device sounds fascinating! Imagine being able to create the perfect weather conditions whenever you wanted! The micro-circuitry itself would be riveting beyond words!" Taya remarked excitedly.

"Indeed, I can only imagine the amount of detail that went into producing such a prototype." Zade added.

"It's too bad these assholes lost it." Mal remarked irritably.

"What do you mean?" Brix asked.

"Think about it Brix. Why else would these bastards call us?" Mal replied while glaring at Mr. Payne.

"I'm afraid it's true. When the colony was attacked several months ago, a group of pirates managed to breach a storage facility where the device was being kept. I doubt the savages even realized what they'd managed to procure." Payne lamented as he buried his head into his hands. "Which brings us to the present. A few weeks ago, an enormous storm system appeared to form out of nowhere to the south of the colony. The Alliance believes it to be a natural occurrence, I of course know otherwise."

"How long until this storm hits the colony and what type of damage are we talking if it actually makes it here?" Mal inquired urgently.

"The storm will arrive within the next forty-eight hours and the damage will be...far more than negligible. I'm afraid there's no doubt about whether or not it will reach us, you see, there's someone controlling it." Payne explained with a trace of guilt in his voice.

"Payne, I'm really starting to lose my patience." Mal growled.

"You and me both, boss." Mason added in an agitated manner.

"When the storm first appeared, I was contacted by a pirate by the name of Marcus Red. Apparently there are still pockets of the vermin hiding in the wilderness areas of the planet. I'll spare you the finer details of our discussion, but simply put he demanded an enormous ransom. My superiors refused and Mr. Red has seen fit to 'deliver' on his threats." Payne continued.

"Alright, I think we've got the gist of this mess. Basically, you want us to kill this Marcus bastard, recover your toy and turn off the storm." Mal summarized.

"I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that Mr. Hunter." Payne replied hesitantly.

"How much more damned complicated could it get?!" Tess shouted angrily.

"Following my initial encounter with Marcus Red, ExoGeni dispatched a team of specialists to diffuse the situation. One of them happened to be the lead scientist who headed the initial research team that developed the device, Dr. Rowen. The others were private security specialists and engineers who were responsible for insuring her safety and assisting her in deactivating and recovering the device. I'm afraid they were all killed and Dr. Rowen is now being held captive." Payne explained wearily.

"Anything else we should know?" Mal asked irritably.

"I'm afraid so...you see Dr. Rowen isn't just the lead scientist of the weather project, she's also the daughter of one of ExoGeni's chief shareholders. I'm sure you can appreciate the severity of this situation, Mr. Hunter." Payne remarked seriously.

"Thousands of lives at stake and one rich girl who has a daddy that's trying to bail her reckless ass out of a mess she helped cause. Yeah, I think I get it." Mal replied derisively.

"Now, wait a minute! I'll admit that certain precautions may have been 'relaxed' but we can hardly be held accountable for this turn of events. Especially when there's evidence that the pirates had inside help in their attack on the colony." Payne added defensively.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Tess remarked wryly.

"Start talking, Payne." Mal ordered.

"After the attack on the colony, the Alliance launched an internal investigation that officially turned up nothing. Dissatisfied with the results, my superiors initiated one of their own that also presented nothing of substantial value, at least nothing that could be used to expose a possible culprit. But there were discrepancies in several areas, security protocols were relaxed in certain regions and there were also the convenient deaths of all of the senior military staff members during the conflict. It was as though someone had attempted to dismantle the local Alliance leadership and then take advantage of the command vacuum during the battle. If it hadn't been for the Shepard girl, I fear they may have succeeded." Payne explained.

"It would seem that we have a great deal to contend with." Zade remarked calmly.

"No shit. We've gotta take out those pirates, rescue some daddy's girl, kill a storm and watch our backs for traitors in the local Alliance outpost." Tess replied irritably.

"How do you want to handle this one, fearless leader?" Mason asked as he and the others turned to Mal.

Mal took a few moments to consider the situation. "Payne, do you have any way of tracking that device?"

"Yes, Dr. Rowen used it in her own pursuit, although I'm hoping you'll have better luck than she did." Payne replied anxiously.

"Alright, we'll head back to the Apex and get as close as we can to the source of the storm without alerting the pirates. The modifications that Lira and Zade made should mask our approach. Once we're within range, we'll do an airdrop." Mal explained.

"How? We don't have a tank." Tess inquired curiously.

"I had something else in mind." Mal replied as mischievous grin spread across his face.

Less than an hour later, Mal and his crew were back aboard their ship and preparing to execute his boldest plan yet. "I want a raise after this one, boss." Mason remarked humorously as he strapped a thruster pack onto his back.

"Ditto," Tess added as she did the same.

"This is neither safe nor recommended, Mal." Zade commented cautiously as he threw his own pack on.

"I was wondering why you'd bought these. Theoretically, this could work as long as the propulsion is able to adequately compensate for our weight." Taya remarked whimsically.

"Oh, I wish I could go too! This looks like it'll be amazing!" Lira added excitedly.

"Same here, you guys get all the fun." Brix complained.

"Sorry, but I need you piloting the Apex, Lira. And Brix, as much as I'd love to have you along for this one, I'm almost positive you'd drop like a stone. These babies just weren't designed for krogan." Mal replied sympathetically.

"No fair, you owe me something fun after this, Mal." Lira sulked. "Approaching the source of the meteorological disturbance now."

"Alright, you all know the plan. Our primary objective is securing that device and rescuing the woman being held captive." Mal explained.

"Understood, I'm actually looking forward to examining such a marvel." Zade replied earnestly.

"So am I! I just hope those pirates haven't damaged it too badly." Taya added eagerly.

Mal simply shook his head as he pondered the priorities of scientists before opening a hatch in the rear of the ship. "See you on the ground!" he shouted while smiling before leaping through the open hatch and hurdling towards the earth at an ungodly speed. After a few seconds he activated his thruster pack and began flying towards a mountain range in the distance. He was soon joined by his crewmates who seemed to find the sensation as exhilarating as he did. As they got closer to their destination, they all began a gradual descent culminating in a rather subtle landing outside of a cave entrance that led into the mountains.

"You're going to owe me big after this one, Mal." Tess remarked casually after removing her pack.

"You know you loved it." Mal teased while tossing his own pack aside.

"Cocky bastard." she replied while grinning.

"I have to admit, it was quite refreshing." Zade commented coolly after removing his own pack.

"If only I could've gotten a few readings of the atmosphere while we were up there." Taya lamented while gently dropping her pack.

"I'm just glad we didn't crash." Mason added briskly after removing his pack in a rather clumsy fashion. "Dropping face first into a mountain isn't on my list of ways I wanna go out."

Afterwards, Mal pulled out a small instrument that was used to track the weather device that Mr. Payne had given him and began observing the readings. "They're definitely in here. Everyone be ready."

Minutes later, the group was traversing the cave tunnels as Mal continued to follow the readings from the tracker. Eventually, they reached a large cavern where several pirates were congregating. Mal quickly signaled Tess who instantly dropped three with her Black Widow while Taya killed the others with a reave. With their path clear, they continued on their way, careful not to alert the enemy of their presence. As they proceeded further, they ended up stumbling upon a vicious looking pack of varren and several more pirates. Zade immediately deployed a drone that released several arcs of electricity on the varren drawing the ire of the creatures while Tess sniped their handlers before they could discern what was going on. Afterwards, the drone detonated, killing the pack of varren and leaving the way forward clear. As the readings on the tracker got stronger, they realized how much closer they were getting before finally reaching a massive chamber where several dozen pirates were gathered. The room itself appeared to be a natural formation, but the pirates had clearly been modifying it to suit their needs. There was technical equipment everywhere and even a row of holding cells in the rear, but no sign of the weather device.

Once again, Mal signaled Tess who proceeded to fire several headshots, surprising everyone in the chamber. Mal followed up by drawing his Mattock and modifying his ammo to fire warp rounds before killing several more of the pirates while Zade sabotaged their weapons with his omni-tool. Mason was quick to take advantage and fired several inferno rounds with his Vindicator, thinning the enemy forces even further.

"Mason, cover me! I'm heading for those cells!" Mal yelled over the gunfire. Mason obliged and killed several pirates in Mal's path as the young mercenary erected a barrier and bolted towards the holding cells. As he closed in, a trio of heavily armored pirates wielding firestorms abruptly blocked his path and nearly burned him alive. Luckily, he managed to narrowly avoid the flames. Tess quickly took notice and fired a string of shots from her Black Widow, puncturing the fuel tanks on each of the nuisances leading to a rather brutal explosion that promptly killed them. "Okay, I do owe you big for that one!" Mal shouted appreciatively while Tess smiled.

After reaching the cells, Mal caught sight of a young woman lying unconscious in one of the prisons. "She had better still be alive you bastards!" he shouted angrily as a massive krogan and two heavily armed humans closed in on him.

"She is, can't say the same for you human." the krogan chuckled maliciously before firing an inferno round from his shotgun while his allies fired their assault rifles. Mal's barrier absorbed the attacks but the krogan wasn't eager to give him a chance to retaliate and rushed him. Mal countered with a biotic uppercut that sent the krogan reeling. He then unloaded his Mattock into his enemy's skull before sending a shockwave at the two remaining nuisances. They were sent flying and Mal quickly sent a warp at them creating a biotic explosion that finished them off. Once Taya killed the last remaining pirate with an incineration from her omni-tool, Mal finally made his way to the holding cells and discovered that they were locked.

"Zade, you mind lending me a hand?" Mal asked urgently. The drell was quick to grant his assistance and after hacking the lock on the cell with his omni-tool, Mal quickly made his way to the unconscious woman within. "Taya, can you do anything for her?"

After making her way over Taya was able to resuscitate the young woman who started to stir. "Who, who are you?" she asked groggily after opening her eyes and glimpsing Mal and the others. "Not more pirates I hope."

"No, we're problem solvers here to clean up your company's mess and get you home to your father, who'd better have an obscene bonus ready for us." Mal replied gruffly. "Now, where the hell is that damn weather machine so we can finish this up?"

"Their leader, the one called Marcus, he took it to the top of this mountain. There's an elevator above these cells that can take you to him. He's completely and utterly insane...God what did I drag you into Kimmy?" the woman whispered.

"Who the hell is Kimmy? Your name's Rowen, right?" Mason asked.

"Yes, Dr. Laura Rowen. Listen, we don't have much time. I can still shut down the weather com if you can get me to it before it goes critical." the woman explained.

"What does that mean?" Mal asked.

"Marcus and his buffoons had no idea what they had until a few weeks ago. Suddenly they realized what the weather com was and what it could do, he bragged as much after he killed the rest of my team and decided to hold me for ransom. Someone tipped them off, about us coming and about the weather com. But the imbecile had no idea what he was doing and now he's created a storm that could end up killing thousands not to mention the potential ecological disaster." Dr. Rowen explained. "The weather com wasn't designed to create something that huge and the stress of maintaining a storm that powerful may already be pushing the device to its limits. If it goes critical, we won't be able to stop the storm and the device itself will explode killing everyone within a twenty meter radius." she added desperately.

"Mal, we should hurry bef-"

"I know, Zade. Let's move!" Mal cut in seriously. There was no way in hell he was going to allow that storm to swallow Allie and the others.

The group immediately rushed to the elevator and began preparing themselves during the trip up. "Tess, if you see a shot, take it. I don't want to give this asshole a single opening." Mal said sternly as the elevator stopped.

"Mal, I always take my shots when I see them." Tess replied resolutely. "And you should remember that." she added while staring into his eyes with a determined look on her face. After several seconds, Mal turned to lead the way into their fight against a madman.

After departing the elevator, Mal quickly drew his Wraith and modified his ammo to fire warp rounds before opening fire on the first pirate that he saw. The others followed his lead while the doctor took cover behind some nearby rocks. The top of the mountain quickly erupted into a war zone as the pirates retaliated.

"Somebody's been a bad doctor!" a deranged man with a beard and several tattoos shouted maniacally. Marcus Red appeared to be as crazy as he was rumored to be. "If Marcus can't have his credits, then the colonists can't have their lives!"

"Oh no, he's one of THOSE types of bastards." Mason complained before killing a nearby pirate with his omni-blade. "Hey, fearless leader! If you don't kill this asshole fast enough, I will!" he added in an agitated tone before tossing a frag grenade at a trio of enemy engineers who were attempting to deploy turrets.

"Mason, I've got this! After all, Mal prefers his genocidal pirate scumbags dead!" Mal replied before erecting a barrier and sending several pirates into the air with a pull field before following up with a slam. He then made a beeline for Marcus Red who opened fire with his assault rifle. Mal retaliated with a warp that Marcus blocked using one of his own men as a shield before tossing him forward after arming one of the poor bastard's grenades, effectively turning him into a human bomb. The explosion nearly destroyed Mal's barrier but he quickly recovered and tossed a lift grenade at Marcus who dove to avoid it and returned fire with several bursts from his assault rifle using disruptor rounds. Mal's barrier was completely destroyed and several shots had actually wounded him, but he wasn't done by a long shot.

He quickly took cover behind a boulder as Marcus began to press his advantage by tossing several inferno grenades in Mal's direction. "Marcus Red, I'm about to see to it that you live up to that name." Mal muttered angrily as he dove from his cover. Marcus was waiting and quickly opened fire. Mal was wounded yet again but disregarded the injuries as he let loose a monstrously powerful shockwave that tore through the battlefield and collided with an utterly stupefied Marcus Red who was sent soaring into the air before crashing back down onto the ground. His kinetic barriers had been obliterated with a single attack and he now found himself facing a very pissed off Mal. Several of Marcus' men attempted to stop Mal before he could reach Marcus, but they were quickly killed in a flurry of melee attacks as Mal closed in on the lunatic. Marcus quickly drew his pistol as Mal approached but Mal's shots were faster and far more powerful. The pirate leader quickly found himself ripped apart by the warp rounds from Mal's Wraith. As he dropped dead, Mal shifted his attention to the rest of the battleground. Zade was busy fighting a group of engineers, but he was already draining their shields and hacking their turrets. Taya had just stunned a group of assailants with an overload and was now finishing them off with her Locust. Mason was surrounded in bodies while Tess was taking out everyone who wasn't a part of his pile yet.

After scanning the area, Mal finally identified what he believed to be the weather com sitting on a rock near Marcus Red's body. As the small silver orb vibrated violently, Mal was certain that they were running out of time. He quickly grabbed the device and began making his way back to the elevator entrance where the doctor was waiting. As he did so, a bullet suddenly tore through his side and brought him to his knees. Another quickly followed, narrowly missing his head as he dodged into cover behind a pair of rocks. Two snipers had just decloaked and were targeting him with lethal precision. "Mal!" Tess shouted across the battlefield before taking aim at one of his attackers.

"Tess! The Doctor!" Mal yelled back desperately as he noticed several more figures decloaking around Dr. Rowen.

"Shit!" Tess cursed before shifting her aim in order to protect the helpless scientist.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Mason shouted after being grazed by a gunshot from one of the mystery attackers before retaliating with a blast from his Raider.

"Their cloaks are formidable, exercise caution!" Zade yelled as he sabotaged the sniper rifles of several of the decloaked figures. He then slaughtered them with the hacked turrets of the now dead pirate engineers.

"Mal, please remain behind cover! You have been seriously wounded!" Taya pleaded before sending a warp at another one of the mystery figures followed by an incineration blast, triggering an explosion.

Even if Mal had the option to back down, he wouldn't. He quickly took aim at one of his would be killers with his Mattock and fired a headshot dropping him instantly. He then tossed a lift grenade, flushing out his other attempted assassin as well as several more decloaked figures. Mal wasted no time and killed the small squad with a biotic flare that decimated their ranks and revealed even more hidden killers. Mal took advantage of their confusion and exposure by firing several more headshots with his Mattock. Within minutes he'd laid waste to the small army of stealthy hitmen. But he was practically exhausted and losing blood fast. As he struggled to make his way to the doctor with the weather com, another assailant decloaked and promptly stabbed him in the chest with an omni-blade. Unfortunately for the assassin, Mal had caught his hand a millisecond before he could inflict a deep enough wound to kill him. As the stranger struggled to force his blade deeper into Mal's chest, he quickly found his entire arm being broken by Mal's grip. After overpowering the newcomer, Mal promptly snapped his neck. As the man dropped dead, Mal found himself wounded yet again as another bullet punctured his shoulder. "How many of you bastards are there?!" he snarled before swaying slightly on his feet. He simply didn't have the strength left to face anymore of the mystery assassins. As the laser sight from his final opponent zeroed in on his forehead, he defiantly stood his ground and glared at his killer. "Fuck you." he said coldly.

Before the mystery figure could pull the trigger, his own head was torn off by a powerful and well aimed shot from a Black Widow. "You goddamn idiot! Taya told you to stay behind cover! Now look at you! You're a fucking mess!" Tess shouted angrily with a trace of panic in her voice. She quickly ran over to Mal and tried to shoulder some of his weight as he dragged himself over to the others who'd regrouped around Dr. Rowen.

"Mal, please remain still and let me-"

"There's no time for that Taya!" Mal shouted hoarsely. "Doc, turn this damn thing off, NOW!" he ordered.

Dr. Rowen quickly got to work and after several feverish minutes, the weather com was calm once more. The effect was instantly visible as the storm clouds in the distant sky quickly dissipated. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about." Mal remarked weakly.

"You stupid son of a-Taya! Hurry up and patch this idiot up!" Tess demanded, the panic in her voice was more prevalent at that moment.

After several minutes of administering first aid and medi-gel, Taya breathed a sigh of relief that immediately put the others at ease. "Mal, you are incredibly lucky to be as strong as you are. I doubt that an ordinary human would have been able to survive such injuries." Taya remarked softly.

"Or managed to kill this many of these assholes." Mason added before kicking one of the dead assassins onto his back. Like all the others, he was wearing a mask and equipped with a high quality suit of stealth armor. "These damn sure weren't pirates. Hell, these guys were better than most pros."

"I agree, their skills and equipment were far beyond that of typical hired guns." Zade said seriously.

After gently lifting Mal's arm from her shoulder, Tess quickly drew an extremely sharp and dangerous looking knife and pressed it to Dr. Rowen's throat. "Start talking, bitch! This obviously has something to do with you and if I don't like what I hear, your daddy won't either once we bring your body back." she said threateningly.

"I-I don't know who they were!" Dr. Rowen replied frantically.

"Wrong answer!" Tess said through gritted teeth as she pressed the blade closer against the woman's throat, drawing a small amount of blood.

"It's the truth! I don't know who they were, but I think I might know who they were working for and what they were after." Dr. Rowen replied desperately.

"I think it's pretty obvious what they were after." Mason commented coolly as he glanced at the weather com.

"They didn't care about the weather com. They probably wanted to silence me so that I couldn't tell you about Kimmy." Dr. Rowen continued.

"You mentioned her before, who is she exactly?" Mal inquired.

"When I came to Virmire, I wasn't alone. In a addition to the team that was dispatched to assist me, I also had a friend who came along. She traveled under a false identity and posed as a member of my group. Once we arrived, I had her hide in the colony to prevent anyone from discovering her true identity. When I didn't return, she probably got worried and may have accidently exposed herself to someone. I believe that the person who discovered Kimmy's identity is the same person who's been feeding the pirates intel. I overheard Marcus talking to them a few times and I'm certain it's a soldier on the Alliance base." Dr. Rowen explained.

"That does match up with what Payne told us." Mason replied seriously.

"But what makes your friend so important, even more so than you in the eyes of these mystery agents?" Zade asked calmly.

"Kimmy's full name is Kimberly Castlebrook." Dr. Rowen admitted.

"Castlebrook...you don't mean she's somehow related to Franklin Castlebrook, the human councilor?!" Taya inquired incredulously.

"She's his niece and I very much doubt that he knows that she's here. Her family believes that she's relaxing in Singapore on Earth for vacation. We set it all up before leaving for Virmire." Dr. Rowen quietly confessed. "Please! You have to get to her before the Alliance traitor does! She's my best friend and I dragged her into this mess!" Dr. Rowen pleaded.

"No." Tess replied flatly before withdrawing her knife and putting it away.

"What?!" Dr. Rowen exclaimed.

"We were hired to rescue you, stop the storm, wipe out the pirates and secure your little weather gadget. All of which have been accomplished now. Wiping out these assassins was a bonus and it will be reflected in our bill." Tess replied in a businesslike manner. "Saving some politician's brat wasn't part of our agenda and the Alliance can deal with its own problems. We're heading back now and dropping your annoying ass off at Payne's office while I make sure that our reckless boss gets some rest." she continued before glancing at Mal who was clutching the mended wound on his chest.

"You can't be serious?! Kimmy could be held for ransom or killed! Not to mention there's still a pirate collaborator concealing themselves inside of the Alliance base! Once we return to the colony, the spy will know that their dogs failed to silence me and they'll act accordingly! You have to see that this could be trouble for you as well!" Dr. Rowen pleaded.

"She does have a point boss, plus your girlfriend and her brother are stationed there." Mason added while considering the situation.

"It would be prudent for us to deal with this now before it possibly becomes a hindrance for us later." Zade remarked placidly.

"But how? We have no means of exposing the spy without revealing the fact that their assassins failed and I seriously doubt that the Alliance will accept our accusations against one of their soldiers. We are mercenaries after all and we have no proof." Taya explained quietly.

"That Xuen guy wasn't too happy to see us when we first arrived, so I'd have to agree." Mason concurred.

"Well, there you have it. There's no point in discussing this any further. Now, can we please get the hell out of here?" Tess remarked in an agitated manner.

"Hang on, Tess." Mal cut in as he slowly got to his feet. "You're right, our job is finished and the Alliance needs to handle its own bullshit. But I have no intention of letting some treacherous, shadowy, opportunist get away with trying to kill us." he added before summoning his omni-tool.

"So what are you planning to do?" Tess asked curiously.

"There are three people on the Alliance base that I trust without question and the feeling is mutual. But there's only one who I'm willing to have deal with this mess." Mal explained firmly. He only hoped that his friend would get his message in time. He and his crew may have finished their fight, but the one in the colony was only just beginning.


	21. Chapter 21 Traitor Among Us

Chapter 21: Traitor Among Us

"So...how are Eli and Bryce?" Ethan asked Zoe while walking beside her across the base. She'd been ignoring him ever since he first arrived after seeing him flirt with Lieutenant Yates, the shuttle pilot for the Orizaba. "I heard your dad scored some tickets for another big fight and my dad, Garrus and the others are going to see it with him." he persisted as he continued to try and get her attention. "Oh, come on Zoe! This is stupid." he finally said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong Private Shepard?" she asked coldly.

"Zoe, at least give me a chance to make things right." he implored.

"You know, you're really good at talking. But words don't mean much if there's no action backing them up." she remarked seriously.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to prove that I'm serious about-" before he could finish, he noticed a message on his omni-tool. Ordinarily he would've simply ignored it given the situation, but he quickly noticed that it was from Mal. Without hesitation, he opened the message and began reading it.

"Let me guess, another one of your girlfriends is calling." Zoe said derisively.

"Actually, it's from Mal. This is...Zoe, I've got to go! I'll catch up with you later!" Ethan replied urgently before dashing off leaving the young woman thoroughly confused and slightly miffed.

Mal had just made several stunning revelations and Ethan knew that he had to act quickly. If his friend's information was accurate, then everyone on the base was a suspect with the exception of Commander Xuen, Temple and Gaines. After all, he and the others had only just arrived on the colony. Allie and Zoe definitely weren't suspects either, but the spy would likely be watching them. He had to inform the commander and then find Kimberly Castlebrook before someone else did. As he ran past the mess, he caught sight of Temple and Gaines who were on their way out.

"Hey, Shepard! How'd it go? Is she still mad at you?" Temple joked as Ethan stopped in front of them.

"If she is, I hope you don't mind if I ask her out." Gaines added humorously.

"Do you guys know where the Commander is?" Ethan asked tersely.

"Last time we saw him, he was headed for the colonial affairs office." Temple replied. "Why, what's going on?" he added curiously.

"Something bad, I don't have time to explain. I'll see you two later." Ethan replied abruptly before speeding off again. Not long afterwards, he noticed his friends running alongside him. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"Watching your back." Temple replied casually.

"Shepard, whenever you're this serious, we know something big is about to happen. So, you know, safety in numbers and all that." Gaines replied nonchalantly. They both had a habit of joking around but Ethan couldn't ask for better backup.

As they approached the colonial affairs office, Ethan quickly noticed Commander Xuen walking towards the building. "Commander!" Ethan shouted desperately.

"Shepard? Temple? Gaines? What's the meaning of this?" Commander Xuen asked sternly.

"Commander, we need to talk, alone. Can you have Yates pick us up? I can fill you in on the shuttle." Xuen was nearly caught off guard by Ethan's brazen request but the young man's eyes told the commander that something serious was afoot.

Less than an hour later, Ethan found himself flying inside of a UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle while explaining what he'd learned from Mal to the commander and his fellow privates. "If what you've said is true, then the girl is likely already being hunted down. That's assuming we can trust anything that the mercenary told you." Xuen said skeptically.

"With all due respect sir, I'd trust Mal with not only my life, but the lives of everyone in my family. As far as I'm concerned, he's my brother and the only man in the galaxy who's worthy enough to be with my sister. You don't have to like the fact that he's a mercenary, but don't ever doubt his character." Ethan replied resolutely. His devotion to the man and the sincerity of his words shocked everyone in the shuttle.

"Alright, Shepard. It's against my better judgment, but we'll follow up on the mercenary's tip." Xuen conceded.

"But where do we start? The girl could be anywhere." Temple inquired.

"Mal sent me the info about her assumed identity and her last known whereabouts based on what her friend told him. It should be enough for us to at least pick up a trail." Ethan explained.

"It's better than nothing, anyway." Gaines added. "But what are we supposed to do about this traitor, are we even sure that there really is one lurking around?" he added doubtfully.

"I have reasons not to dismiss that particular claim so easily." Xuen said grimly.

"Commander?" Temple and Gaines replied in unison.

"It's because of what happened during that pirate attack, right?" Ethan inquired wisely.

"Yes. When we first arrived planet side and I assumed the role of temporary CO for the base, I reviewed the accounts of the attack and studied where the pirates breached the colony's defenses. At first glance it appears that they simply exploited the weak points of certain areas of the colony's perimeter, but further investigation revealed that they were likely shown where those weak points were in the first place. There's also the matter of every senior officer being killed in the attack, actually most were eliminated before the battle even escalated. I find it difficult to believe that a scattered band of early infiltrators and scouts could have meticulously murdered every Alliance officer on the base, unless they had help." Xuen explained.

"Damn, so how do we handle this?" Temple asked seriously.

"We find the girl first, that's our top priority. The traitor will likely do something to expose themselves in their pursuit." Xuen replied.

Sometime later, the group found themselves approaching a small residential district after landing on the outskirts of the neighborhood. "According to Mal's info, the girl was posing as a civilian engineer and set herself up in one of the houses in this area." Ethan said before scanning the area.

"Okay, but do we know what she looks like?" Temple asked.

"She's got a petite figure, short dark hair, hazel colored eyes and is going by the name of Jennifer Andrews. Keep in mind that she could've altered her appearance in order to conceal herself better." Ethan replied.

"Great, that'll make things easier." Gaines remarked sarcastically.

As they made their way into the neighborhood, Commander Xuen quickly took notice of an elderly woman who appeared to be tending to a garden in front of her home. "Excuse us ma'am, I hope we aren't troubling you, but I was hoping you could help us in locating a young woman who lives in this area." Xuen inquired politely.

"Such manners, and here I thought all of you soldiers were young, crass and indecent." the old woman replied appreciatively. "Of course, the one who came before was rather polite too, so I guess I should reconsider that attitude. But at this point I think I'm too old and stubborn to-"

"Pardon me ma'am, but did you just say another soldier paid you a visit?" Xuen interjected urgently.

"Oh, yes. It was about an hour ago or was it two? Anyway, he wanted to know where Jenny lived. He said that it was important that he speak with her, I do hope she isn't in any trouble. She's such a sweet girl, always helps me with my azaleas during her free time." the old woman explained fondly.

Ethan quickly exchanged a worried glance with the others before Xuen continued his investigation. "Ma'am, would it be possible for you to describe to us exactly what this soldier looked like?"

"I'm sorry dear but he was covered in armor and had his helmet on. I assumed he was on his way to a patrol. He was such a nice young man, well mannered and soft spoken. I do hope he doesn't end up getting hurt, being a soldier didn't seem like the proper profession for such a quiet and polite boy." the old woman replied in a slightly concerned tone.

"Ma'am, could you please tell us where you sent the soldier who came earlier?" Xuen asked anxiously.

"Of course dear, I told him that Jenny lives in the house right across the road from mine." the old woman explained.

"Let's go!" Xuen ordered before leading Ethan and the others towards the house. As they approached, an explosion suddenly erupted from the building and sent them all staggering to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ethan shouted angrily as he got to his feet.

"The bastard actually planted a bomb!" Temple added in outrage.

"I think it's official. This guy wants the girl dead and he may have gotten his wish." Gaines added grimly.

The explosion and resulting fire had drawn the attention of several of the neighborhood's residents who were now gathering at the scene. After scanning the crowd, Ethan noticed a nervous looking young boy who was attempting to sneak away. Ethan quietly followed him and cornered him near a small greenhouse. "Okay kid, I've got a feeling that you know something about what happened to your neighbor's house so do me a favor and start explaining." he said impatiently.

"No! You're a soldier like the one who came here before! You want to hurt Jenny!" the boy shouted defiantly.

"You're right, I am a soldier but not like the scumbag who came here earlier. Listen kid, my friends and I are trying to stop that guy from hurting Jenny. He has a head start and if we don't hurry he'll get to her before we can. I know you're scared and worried about her, but I'm asking you to trust me." Ethan replied earnestly.

His honesty seemed to reach the boy who appeared to relax a little. "The one who came earlier was looking for Jenny but she wasn't home. He broke into her house and started searching through her things, I saw him while I was playing in her backyard. Jenny always lets me play in her yard, she says it's cute the way I run around chasing my pet hamster." the boy explained while blushing slightly. "I hid in the bushes when I saw the soldier inside her house. I heard him talking to someone and then he said something about 'making sure' before he left. I hope he doesn't find Jenny, he was scary." the boy continued.

"Do you know where Jenny went?" Ethan asked, it was important that he get a lead. He had a bad feeling that the mystery traitor had discovered something.

"I was playing in Jenny's yard before she left and I overheard her talking with someone, she said something about going to the Verge before she left." the boy replied.

"Alright, that helps a lot kid. By the way, what's your name?" Ethan said appreciatively.

"It's Bryan, Bryan Dannis." the boy replied shyly.

"After I rescue Jenny, I'll be sure to let her know that Bryan Dannis was the one who gave me the lead I needed." Ethan said while smiling.

Bryan seemed to cheer up a bit after hearing Ethan's words. Moments later, Commander Xuen and the others caught up with him. "Shepard, did you find something?" Xuen asked urgently.

"Yeah Commander, it looks like we're heading for the Verge." Ethan replied.

"You mean those farms out in the boondocks? Why would the girl have run off to the middle of nowhere?" Temple asked.

"I don't know, but we can ask her after we rescue her. Let's go!" Ethan replied urgently.

Less than an hour later, Ethan and the others found themselves landing on the outskirts of a large string of farms located on the edge of the colony that the colonists had affectionately dubbed 'The Verge' due to their proximity to absolutely nothing. "Yates, keep an eye out and be ready to move." Xuen cautioned their shuttle pilot as he and the privates disembarked and prepared themselves for the unknown.

"Roger that Commander, and watch your backs." Yates replied in a slightly anxious tone.

After making their way onto one of the expansive fields of a nearby farm, the soldiers couldn't help but wonder how exactly they were going to find the missing runaway. "She could be anywhere out here, there are dozens fields as big as this one and we don't have a clue which one she ran off to." Gaines complained.

"We'll just have to hope that we get lucky and-"

The appearance of a small fire in the distance quickly silenced Temple as all four soldiers rushed towards the scene of the flames. As they got closer, they were immediately attacked by several unidentified soldiers who appeared to be guarding the entrance to an enormous farming shed where the flames were emanating from. Ethan quickly sent a singularity at their foes before following up with a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that cleared their way forward. As they pressed on, several snipers began to decloak around the building, opening fire as the group took cover behind several large pieces of machinery that were positioned outside of the entrance to the shed.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this! Commander, you and others can cover me, I'm going after the girl!" Ethan shouted angrily.

"Forget it, Shepard! We have no idea what kind of resistance we'll be facing inside that building, but if it's anything like this we'll need to stick together as a unit." Xuen replied sternly in between gunfire.

"Sir, we're running out of time! These bastards are obviously trying to slow us down so that whoever is inside can get to her. I can do this, Commander. Please!" Ethan implored.

"Xuen took a moment to consider the situation before finally giving his consent. "Alright, Shepard. But don't take any unnecessary risks. Get the girl and get out, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Ethan shouted and moments later he took off at a sprint towards the entrance of the shed as his comrades laid down cover fire. Once inside, he was greeted by several more of the mystery soldiers whom he quickly killed with a shockwave. Unfortunately, several more snipers began decloaking as he made his way further inside and he was forced to take cover behind a support beam before returning fire with his Pulse Rifle. After gunning down a pair of the assassins, he killed another three with a cluster grenade. With his way forward secure, Ethan proceeded further into the burning interior of the building.

It didn't take long before he spotted a young woman as she was being overrun by another group of the mystery soldiers. He reacted instantly and used a throw field to toss her attackers into a wall of flames. "Kimberly! I'm here to help, grab my hand and let's go!" he shouted right before a nearby plasma container exploded.

The woman appeared to be uneasy but took Ethan's hand after making her way over and together they fought through the flames of the burning remains of the building back to the entrance where a trio of snipers awaited them. Ethan trapped all three inside a stasis bubble before finishing them off with a warp, creating a biotic explosion. After clearing their way out, he and the young woman made their way back to his CO and fellow privates, who had already finished off their own attackers.

"Shepard! Are you alright?" Xuen asked anxiously.

"I'm fine sir and so is Miss Castlebrook." Ethan replied wearily.

"You're the most impressive biotic I've ever seen." Kimberly remarked in an impressed tone.

"Uh, thanks I guess. Listen, Miss-"

"Just call be Kimmy, all my friends do." Kimberly cut in politely.

"Okay, Kimmy. I'm Ethan, Ethan Shepard. What were you doing out here and who were those guys?" Ethan asked seriously.

"Shepard! So you're dad is...wow. No wonder you're so good." she replied in awe. "Um, sorry. Anyway, those guys probably worked for the Alliance soldier who followed me here. I was trying to meet with a local information broker to find out what happened to my friend, Laura. But when I got here, those people murdered him." she replied sadly. "They tried to grab me afterwards, but I managed to swipe one those mystery soldiers' grenades. I tried tossing it at them and...well that's how the fire started." she added in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Well, you have to give the girl points for guts anyway." Temple remarked humorously.

"Minus a few for technique though." Gaines added amusingly.

"Kimmy, it's really important that we find this traitor before he can cause any more damage. Do you have any idea where he is or what he looks like?" Ethan inquired seriously.

"Sorry, I didn't get a good look at him and he disappeared when the fire started. He had a really quiet voice though and he seemed to know everything about me and Laura. I'm not sure, but I think he was agitated. He mentioned something about pirates failing and mercs screwing up his plans. He was basically rambling to himself and to be honest I had other concerns at that moment." Kimberly explained.

"Yeah, I can imagine. Well, don't worry about it Kimmy. That bastard's bound to show himself and when he does-"

Ethan was quickly cut off by the arrival of a gunship that promptly opened fire on the group. As they all dove to avoid the gunfire, several more mystery soldiers began dropping from the ship.

They immediately tossed several flashbang grenades that completely disoriented Ethan and his allies. Once the effect wore off, Ethan could hear screaming and quickly caught a glimpse of Kimberly who was being carried off towards the gunship by one of the soldiers while several others covered his escape.

"Not while I'm still breathing you bastards!" Ethan shouted angrily before sending several of the enemy soldiers into the air with a pull field before gunning them down with his Pulse Rifle.

More attempted to slow him down as he rushed after the kidnapper but Commander Xuen and the others were already covering his pursuit. As he closed in on the gunship, the kidnapper quickly boarded it and took off. Ethan knew that he had to find a way to reach Kimberly, he couldn't let her abductors escape. As the ship ascended, he noticed a small latch at the base of its doorway. Without thinking he opened fire at it and moments later a utility ladder unfurled and began dangling outside of the ship. It was the opportunity he'd been hoping for. He immediately bolted towards the ladder as the ship soared further into the air. He barely managed to grab hold as it took off away from the farmlands.

As he struggled to climb the ladder and enter the ship, a pair of soldiers noticed his ascent and prepared to open fire. However, Ethan reacted first and sent them hurdling to their deaths with a throw field. After climbing inside of the gunship, he was quickly greeted by a hostage scene. The mystery Alliance soldier was holding Kimberly at gunpoint and Ethan knew that he had to handle things carefully.

"All of my planning and patience ruined. First by your lovely sister and her damned heroics. Then by her boyfriend and his damned crew. And now you, well at least I can stop you." the mystery man said quietly.

"Just who the hell are you and what is this about?!" Ethan angrily demanded.

"I'm just a subtle, low-key, soft spoken private that no one ever takes notice of." the man replied before removing his helmet. Ethan was quite shocked to see the face of one of his sister's friends from the base, Private Ramirez.

"Ramirez!? But you helped Allie and the others during the pirate attack!" Ethan replied indignantly.

"Well, of course I did. I didn't have much choice after she'd rallied everyone into defending those AA guns. I couldn't risk exposing myself and I certainly wasn't planning to die. I will admit, getting a commendation with the others was a rather nice experience." Ramirez remarked in a blasé manner.

"I can't believe this!" Ethan angrily exclaimed. "Who do you really work for you son of a bitch?! I'm pretty damn sure it's not the pirates!" he added furiously.

"My superiors appreciate secrecy, Shepard. Even though you're about to die, it doesn't mean you get to have everything revealed to you. I'll simply say this, the pirates were a useful tool or at least I thought they were. Between losing their dreadnought and the expensive gift that it was equipped with, they really proved to be quite the waste of effort. Then they go and get themselves killed before they can unleash the storm on the colony, Shepard you honestly have no idea how frustrated I've been these last few months." Ramirez replied dully.

"Why try and destroy the colony?! And what does Kimmy have to do with any of this?" Ethan asked irritably.

"My superiors want this colony destroyed, end of story. Miss Castlebrook however was a fortunate bonus. When I discovered that she'd arrived on Virmire along with her friend, the unfortunate Dr. Rowen, I immediately reported to my superiors who simply couldn't resist the opportunity to gain a bit of leverage with her dear uncle, Councilor Castlebrook. Influence is power Shepard and my bosses are gaining a great deal." Ramirez explained. "Sadly, the pirates' bungling ruined everything. Marcus was far too greedy for his own good. My employers were already providing him with a substantial compensation package for destroying the colony, but he still felt the need to attempt a ransom with Dr. Rowen instead of simply killing her. I was certain that the fool had been less than secretive in regards to our conversations and it was a safe assumption that the good doctor overheard at least some of our plans. So I dispatched a cleanup crew to wipe out everyone who remained after the mercenaries made their assault. But, I was once again met with a bitter disappointment when I learned that they'd all been killed along with the pirates. The Terminus Hunter, indeed. Your lovely sister has superb choice in lovers it seems. The man is responsible for the most colossal losses the pirates have ever suffered and he almost singlehandedly annihilated my team of assassins. He's made several dangerous enemies today but given his reputation, I doubt that he cares." Ramirez continued.

Ethan was beyond stunned. Ramirez seemed to know about everything, including details that he himself was only aware of because of Mal. He obviously had sources inside of the colonial investors' office and possibly ExoGeni itself. "Anyone who knows Mal could've told you that. You're bosses made an even worse enemy the moment they endangered my sister's life. Mal won't forget that and nether will I." Ethan replied coldly.

"Perhaps, but at the end of the day, he's only one mercenary regardless of how skilled he is. As for you Shepard, as I've mentioned before, you're already dead. My orders are to terminate this girl should the situation call for it and I find it highly unlikely that you'll risk her safety to deal with me." Ramirez replied confidently. He was right, Ethan couldn't bring himself to make a move against Ramirez as long he was holding Kimberly hostage. Secure in his victory, Ramirez quickly shot Ethan in the stomach and chest.

As Ethan fell to his knees, Kimberly screamed in horror. "You monster!" she added hysterically before elbowing Ramirez and momentarily escaping his grip. It was all the opening that Ethan needed as he sent Ramirez crashing into the cockpit of the gunship with an incredibly powerful throw field. The collision knocked the pilot out cold and sent the ship spiraling towards the earth. As Ramirez struggled to regain his bearings, Ethan tossed a cluster grenade at him before grabbing Kimberly and leaping from the rapidly descending ship. As the gunship exploded behind them, Ethan and Kimberly found themselves falling rapidly to what appeared to be their imminent deaths.

Their fall was slightly less perilous due to the gunship's decrease in altitude, but the inevitable impact with the ground would still undoubtedly kill them. As they continued to fall, Ethan attempted to slow there descent using biotics. He had seen Samara utilize a similar technique in the past, although she was admittedly far more experienced then he was and she'd also never been at such a high elevation. As he struggled to concentrate, he also positioned himself between Kimberly and the rapidly approaching earth. It was his duty to protect her no matter what and he stood a far better chance of surviving the impending crash due to his armor. After making it within several yards of the ground, the gamble appeared to have worked as their velocity slowed to practically nothing and for a brief moment they seemed to be suspended in the air before finally hitting the ground.

After struggling to her feet, Kimberly immediately rushed over to Ethan who appeared to be seriously injured. "Ethan! Hang on! I'll get help!" she said frantically as she summoned her omni-tool.

"Kimberly, just in case I can't tell you later. Your neighbor, Bryan Dannis gave me the lead I needed to find you. He's a good kid, remember that." Ethan replied in between labored breaths. He honestly wasn't sure he'd be able to pull through this one and he wanted to keep his promise to the little boy who'd helped him out.

"Ethan...I'll remember, but we can talk more later. You're going to make it, do you hear me!?" she shouted desperately.

But Ethan couldn't hear her, he had already begun succumbing to his injuries as her face faded from view. Several hours later, he awoke inside the infirmary on the base. After opening his eyes he quickly took notice of his sister and Zoe, both of whom happened to be sitting on each of his bedsides. He was also relieved to see Mal leaning casually against a wall across from his bed.

"It's about time you woke up. If you'd slept any longer, Allie and Zoe would've never forgiven me." Mal joked.

"We still might not, what the hell were you thinking!?" Allie shouted angrily.

"I was thinking that someone needed to clean up their house and that Ethan was the man for the job. He and his people were the only ones who couldn't have been the traitors, so it made sense for me to contact him after our little brawl with those assassins." Mal explained.

"I could've-"

"Allie, that bastard probably had eyes on everyone who was stationed here. Ethan and the others are only temporary personnel, so there was a good chance he didn't bother keeping an eye on them." Mal continued.

"You were probably right. I don't think he was expecting anyone to pick up Kimberly's trail, least of all a group of Alliance soldiers. The bomb at her house was likely a rush job to try and erase any evidence." Ethan remarked wearily as he sat up in his bed. "So what's the damage?" he added humorously.

"It's not funny, Ethan. Those gunshots came really close to hitting vital arteries and that fall from the gunship broke quite a few bones. You were really lucky." Zoe said quietly. Her eyes were puffy and Ethan could tell that she'd been worrying about him.

"They both were from what I hear. Why aren't you in a bed somewhere too? I heard you and Mason talking earlier. Multiple gunshots and an omni-blade to the chest?! Mal, please tell me you've had someone look you over." Allie added in a concerned manner.

"Taya's the best and she already patched me up. I'll take a nap later once I'm sure that Ethan is okay." Mal replied nonchalantly.

"God, why are you both so-"

Before Allie could finish, the door to the infirmary flew open as Temple and Gaines sped in followed by Commander Xuen and Kimberly Castlebrook. Allie and Zoe both got to their feet and saluted.

"At ease, soldiers." Xuen remarked casually.

"Damn, that was one hell of a stunt you pulled!" Temple exclaimed before stopping at the foot of Ethan's bed.

"Word's already spread across the base and further." Gaines added appreciatively.

"Shepard, you and I are going to have a long talk once you're discharged. But for now, well done." Xuen commended.

"So tell me, Commander. Just how much do the soldiers know about what's happened?" Mal inquired while glaring at Xuen.

"They know what they should, Hunter. That Private Shepard rescued a runaway from a traitor who was feeding the pirates information. Is that a problem?" Xuen challenged.

"If it becomes one, believe me, you'll know." Mal replied ominously before advancing toward the commander and proceeding to face the man down.

"Mal, don't." Allie whispered as the room fell silent from the tension.

"Mal, it's fine. There's no way half of this can ever be exposed. Kimmy's fine and Ramirez is dead, that's all that matters to me." Ethan added earnestly.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this! But you were beyond amazing, I mean the way you took out that Ramirez guy and then stopped us from smashing into the ground, you're so cool." Kimberly remarked fondly while staring at Ethan.

"Yes, he is. Maybe the next time you sneak away from your family you can try not to involve other people." Zoe added coldly.

Another uneasy silence followed her comment before Mal broke it. "Damn, you might actually be worse than Mason. I think I'll have to start visiting more to keep you out of trouble." he remarked humorously before laughing. Both Temple and Gaines joined in before Commander Xuen cut in.

"I think Shepard could use some rest after everything that's happened. I imagine that the captain will be angry enough with us as it is, if she finds out we've been depriving you of your recovery time, well...I don't really want to know what will happen." Xuen announced seriously while Temple and Gaines both shivered at the thought of their captain in a bad mood.

"We should go too, it'll be better if mom and dad hear about all of this from me instead of secondhand." Allie added. "I'll deal with you later." she added in a mildly annoyed tone while glancing at Mal.

"I'm looking forward to it." Mal replied while smiling seductively at her. Allie blushed slightly before leaving with the others. Zoe took a moment to kiss Ethan before following after Allie.

A minute later, Mal and Ethan were alone. "Alright, so how big is this?" Mal asked.

"I have no idea, Mal. Ramirez didn't say much before I killed him, but I learned enough to be worried. According to him the pirates were all just tools that his bosses were using to try and wipe out the colony. Kimmy was a chance for them to manipulate Councilor Castlebrook and then there's everything else. He knew everything that you'd told me, everything about Dr. Rowen, the weather com, Marcus Red...he even knew that you'd killed his assassins. Then there's the fact that he was able to get reinforcements here without anyone knowing. The Orizaba is patrolling this system as we speak, there's simply no way anyone could've landed here without grandma knowing...unless they had access to stealth technology that rivals the Normandy's." Ethan explained gravely.

"It's one hell of a puzzle, that's for sure." Mal replied casually.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned? Ramirez said that you probably pissed them off by wiping out the pirates. I mean, between you, me and Allie, we've pretty much destroyed their entire scheme." Ethan remarked curiously.

"Ethan, if anyone should be worried, it's whoever is behind this conspiracy. They tried to kill you, Allie and my crew and I have every intention of paying them back. No one fucks with anything or anyone that I care about and walks away unscathed." Mal replied darkly.

As Ethan observed the fire in Mal's eyes, he somehow felt relieved. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I told Ramirez. He said you were just one guy though." Ethan remarked before chuckling.

"Maybe I am, but I always manage to take down my targets. And after all of this, I think I'm gonna have a pretty big list." Mal replied while grinning.

As silence filled the room once more, the two men who remained were already preparing themselves for the inevitable war that they both sensed was coming.


	22. Chapter 22 Downtime

Chapter 22: Downtime

"So, how's everyone doing? It's been awhile since I spoke to the others." Mal inquired curiously as he sat across from Allie at a small table outside a coffee vendor near a somewhat secluded corner of the colony.

"Everyone's fine, aside from the fact that they're all slowly driving my parents into having nervous breakdowns." Allie replied humorously.

"Sounds interesting. Care to fill me in?" Mal remarked while grinning. Allie went on to fill him in on all of the hijinks that her younger siblings had been up to as well as their career ambitions.

"So, the Alliance is getting another Shepard in a couple of years? They don't deserve the ones they have now if you ask me." Mal commented snidely before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Would it be too much to ask that you not antagonize my superiors any more than you already have while you're here? That little standoff with Commander Xuen didn't do you any favors. He's the XO for my grandmother's ship you know." Allie said sternly.

"Come on Allie, your grandmother loves me. She was even kind enough not to fire on the Apex when we made our approach to Virmire." Mal joked.

Allie couldn't help but laugh. "Well, she is a lot easier on you than dad at least."

After a few moments of silence following their joking around, Mal knew that it was time to make good on his promise. "Alright Allie, what do you want to know?" he asked seriously.

"Everything, Mal. But let's start with your little suicide operation that you didn't see fit to tell me about." Allie replied.

Mal took a minute to gaze into her eyes, the fierce and patient blue eyes that always managed to see through him. "It all started with a call from one of the Shadow Broker's agents..." he began. He spent the next hour explaining how he'd accepted the job of destroying the batarian dreadnought, recruited his crew, pulled off the impossible and made some new friends in the process. Allie listened to every detail and allowed Mal to clarify everything at his own pace. After he'd finished, she found herself quite impressed with his accomplishment, despite her lingering anger with him over being kept in the dark.

"So you only took the job after finding out where the dreadnought was headed." Allie finally replied thoughtfully. "That means the Shadow Broker knows about us." she added in a slightly distracted manner.

"Yeah, he does. It's not a huge surprise considering who he is, but I'm still pissed about him manipulating me. The one upside to this whole situation is that we can be fairly certain that whoever the Shadow Broker is, they have an interest in seeing this colony survive. Between him and the colonial investors, maybe those damn conspirators will have a harder time trying to pull..." Mal quickly stopped himself before he could elaborate further but Allie had already caught on.

"By all means, continue." Allie said pleasantly while staring at Mal. She'd already suspected that he'd discussed something with Ethan after they'd all left his room in the infirmary.

"Allie, it's nothing." Mal replied quickly. "So, did you do something different with your hair? It makes you look sexier than usual and-"

"Mal, don't even try it. Everything, remember?" Allie replied seriously.

"I can never seem to win with you, can I?" Mal quipped. Afterwards he explained what he and Ethan had learned during their respective battles and their suspicions regarding their mysterious antagonists.

"This is serious, Mal. Ethan's guess about the stealth systems was probably dead on. But who could possibly have access to them and why would they want to destroy Diligence Crossing?" Allie pondered.

"I don't know Allie but whoever they are, they just went to the top of my hit list. NOBODY threatens you or Ethan on my watch and gets to live." Mal replied menacingly.

Allie simply smiled after awhile before taking his hand. "You know, I still have some time before my patrol starts. Would you happen to have any ideas on how I could spend it?" she remarked playfully.

"Perhaps I do, Miss Shepard." Mal replied seductively before kissing her. There was a good chance that she was going to be late...

* * *

><p>"Kimmy, you really didn't have to-"<p>

"Ethan, I wanted to visit." Kimmy interjected while staring at the young man from his bedside in the infirmary. "You're only in here because of me and I like talking with you." she added earnestly. "But if I'm in your way..."

"That's not it, you're a sweet girl and I can think of worst things in the galaxy than having a cute companion by my bedside while I recover from gunshots and broken bones." Ethan joked.

"That's a relief." she sighed. "With everything's that's happened, I honestly wouldn't blame you if you hated me." she added quietly.

"Like I said before, Kimmy, I like having you around. I just don't want you to inconvenience yourself on my account." Ethan replied sincerely.

"And like I said before, I like spending time with you." Kimmy replied fondly. "Besides, I'm under strict orders to remain on this base until arrangements can be made to transport me to the Citadel where I'm sure my uncle will have a small army waiting to guard me. My family will probably never let me out of their sight again." she added regretfully.

"Hmm, well maybe I can visit you. That's assuming your uncle's okay with it." Ethan pondered.

"Are you kidding?! Between everything you've done for me and who your father is, my uncle won't shut up about you. He'd definitely be okay with me having you as an escort." Kimmy chimed in excitedly.

"Cool, maybe we can meet up and have some fun during the ceremony in a few months. My whole family will be there and I'm pretty sure Mal will make an appearance too. I can introduce you to everyone, just be careful around my younger brother, William. He's become some kind of playboy and he'll definitely take the chance to try and charm a beauty like you." Ethan explained.

Kimmy laughed at Ethan's candor. "So, your little brother is a lot like you then." she joked. "Um, is this really okay? Won't your girlfriend be upset?" she asked cautiously.

"Zoe? I'll explain things to her later and right now, I can't honestly say we're an item. We're sort of in limbo I guess." Ethan replied before sighing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you two?" Kimmy asked.

"Nothing big, just a bunch of small things that sort of built up and exploded." Ethan began. "My sister and I grew up with Zoe and we entered Grissom Academy together too. Allie and Zoe have always been best friends and Zoe's father is good friends with our dad too, they worked together during the war and fought together even before that. Anyway, when Zoe and Allie graduated and joined the Alliance, I was a little worried. Zoe's always been popular, as popular as Allie actually and part of me was nervous that she'd end up getting swept off her feet by some charismatic soldier." he continued.

Kimmy listened intently, but in the back of her mind she couldn't imagine anyone being more charming than Ethan. "So, before they both left I made a joke about her not forgetting about me and dumping me for some marine. She joked back, saying that I had nothing to worry about as long as she didn't get any better offers. I knew she was only kidding but it kind of got to me. She didn't start taking me seriously until after we were teenagers after all and sometimes I wonder if I'm mature enough for her." he added before leaning back on his pillows. "Mal and Allie think I'm being stupid, they might be right especially after what happened a few months back."

"What happened?" Kimmy asked curiously.

"We were talking over a vid call but I interrupted her to read a message from a family friend that she's a little bit jealous of. I sort of had a crush on her when I was a kid, my sisters still tease me about it from time to time but I'm over it now. Anyway, we ended up having a big fight and we stopped talking to each other altogether until I got here. Now, I'm not sure where we stand. Part of me thinks that she's only been worried about me because we're childhood friends, Allie thinks otherwise but honestly I'm not sure." Ethan finished. "It's kind of weird confessing all of this to a girl I've only known for a few days, sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he added apologetically.

Kimmy simply shook her head. "We may not have known each other for very long Ethan, but I don't mind if you confide in me. I can't speak on behalf of your _friend_ but I can tell you my thoughts. No woman in her right mind would ever turn her back on you and you seem more than mature enough to me. You should definitely have a little more confidence in yourself and trust in your partner. That's what I think." she replied earnestly.

"You know, you're pretty special Kimmy." Ethan replied warmly.

"You mean when I'm not causing trouble and getting myself kidnapped." she joked.

They both laughed and for the first time in her life, Kimmy actually found herself looking forward to the boring fluff of the annual memorial ceremony on the Citadel. Ethan would definitely be a welcome distraction.

* * *

><p>"Shit, this is what passes for a bar around here? I almost feel bad for those Alliance guys." Mason remarked sympathetically as he surveyed the small bar where he and the other crew members of the Apex were currently lounging. They had spent the last hour scouring the colony for a place to relax and unwind and the small shack housing a few stools and a barely visible liquor shelf was the best that they could find.<p>

"You could've just gotten drunk in your room like you normally do." Tess replied derisively.

"Yeah, but then our fearless leader wouldn't have been able to have any alone time with his woman." Mason replied. "It's called courtesy, amazon. Why else would I bother dragging your angry ass and the others along?"

"I hope they have something dextro based, but judging from the look of the inventory, I won't get my hopes of." Lira added in a dispirited fashion.

"Relax, bubbles. I've got you covered." Mason replied before pulling out a rather exquisite bottle of turian brandy. "I won this off some Blue Suns asshole awhile back in a game of poker. Good thing I held on to it. And don't worry, if you get too tipsy I'll carry you back." he added while grinning.

"No, you won't. Taya and I will look after Lira you opportunistic scumbag." Tess angrily interjected.

"Fine, fine. Bartender, let's start things off with a round of beers." Mason demanded as he turned towards a small, nervous looking man who was manning the bar.

"I wouldn't mind a few rounds of ryncol myself. Doubt I'll find any here though. Human liquors just don't have the same kick, they are tasty though." Brix remarked cheerfully.

"I don't know how you and the boss can down that stuff." Mason replied. "Especially the boss. I've seen him drink more than you without flinching and that ryncol shit is no joke. It's like swallowing nails and it's strong enough to knockout a thresher maw. I guess his tolerance is higher, having been raised by a krogan and all." he added while shivering.

At the mention of Mal, Taya began to shift uncomfortably. She had been quiet for quite some time which was fairly unusual for the asari genius. "Taya, is something troubling you? You have been unusually silent." Zade inquired curiously.

"I'm...not sure Zade. Tell me, what do you know about Mal? I mean really, what do any of you know about him?" Taya asked desperately.

Brix quickly took notice of her disposition and was fairly certain he knew what was bothering her. "Pretty much what anyone else knows." Mason replied casually. "Let's see...he was raised by a krogan battlemaster and a quarian technical genius, trained by his adoptive father, Zaeed Massani and possibly Aria herself." he began.

"He's also quite powerful and unusually large for a human with a biotic prowess that rivals most asari." Zade added calmly.

"He's also killed a ton of dangerous bastards. Slavers, mercenaries, criminals, pirates, even krogan warlords." Tess remarked with a note of admiration.

"And he's really famous! Everyone in the Terminus Systems knows who Mal is!" Lira added excitedly before taking a sip of her now filtered brandy through a straw.

"But where did he come from? How did he end up in the care of a krogan battlemaster and his mate?" Taya anxiously pondered.

"Why don't you just spit it out, asari." Brix said irritably while glaring at Taya.

"You know, don't you?" Taya asked as she faced the krogan.

"I know everything that Mal told me, now why don't you come clean and quit dancing around the obvious. You finally got your damned genetic sample, didn't you?" Brix growled.

The group immediately grew quiet as all eyes rested on Taya. "I...saved a sample of his blood after the fight with the assassins." she quietly confessed.

"Sneaky bitch, you're lucky I wasn't there." Brix snarled.

"Brix do you have any idea of the significance of this? Mal is-"

"What did you find out?" Tess cut in quietly.

"Mal is unlike any human I've ever encountered and the tests that I ran on his blood proved that and more. In the simplest terms, he's a genetically perfect human being, completely flawless down to the cellular level. His physical and biotic abilities are all far beyond what an ordinary human being is capable of and so are his regenerative abilities. I had my suspicions after he recovered so quickly from the wounds that he suffered during the fight against those assassins, but the tests proved it. He may very well be what humans will eventually evolve to someday." Taya quietly explained. "And I very much doubt that his existence is a natural occurrence." she whispered.

Everyone grew quiet after hearing her last remark. "Brix, if you know something then please-"

"No." Brix cut in flatly before Taya could finish. "Mal will tell you all when he's ready and not a moment sooner. Until then, I suggest you all keep this to yourselves." he added seriously. As their first round of drinks arrived, they were all left wondering just who or what their leader truly was.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's official. I'm definitely going to be late for my patrol." Allie pouted as she rolled onto Mal's chest. It had been quite some time since she'd been a guest on his ship and had the pleasure of relaxing in his room. Despite that, everything appeared to be the same as when she'd seen it last. Various weights still littered the floor, the workbench where he worked on his weapons was still cluttered with various upgrades and his cushy bed was as comfortable as ever.<p>

"I'm sure Zoe won't mind covering for you, besides it's your own fault. We haven't seen each other in ages, did you really think I wouldn't savor every moment alone with you. Especially when you're in such good shape." Mal replied while running his fingers across her back. "I guess the Alliance is good for something after all." he added playfully while eyeing her naked form.

"I'm surprised you missed my body when you've got so many new ones to look at now." Allie teased while kissing his neck.

"That's a good point. Maybe I should call Tess and Taya and find out if they're busy." Mal replied humorously. He was immediately met with a sharp slap across the chest. "Okay, ow. That was a joke you know."

"And I'd be laughing if one of your crew didn't happen to have a thing for you." she replied seriously before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, this should be good." Mal sighed as he turned over and wrapped his arms around Allie. "So exactly who have you convinced yourself is in love me?" he teased.

"That Tess woman is so obvious, how can you not tell?" Allie asked seriously.

"Tess just likes to flirt and like I said before, she's got a few issues with your dad. That's why she went out of her way to provoke you." Mal replied dismissively.

"So, does she flirt with Mason too? Or Brix and Zade?" Allie asked sternly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she finds Mason repulsive and I don't think she's into to aliens. Even if she was, she and Brix have had a long running feud and I doubt they'll be settling their issues anytime soon, not peacefully anyway." Mal explained casually.

Allie took a few minutes to marvel at her boyfriend's ignorance. "God, when it comes to women's feelings, you and Ethan are hopeless." she muttered in an exasperated tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal asked defensively.

"Nothing at all." she replied gingerly before kissing him. "Now, tell me all about the people who I'll have to trust to keep you alive until we can see each other again." she added while snuggling closer to him.

"Well, you already know all about Brix from my letters. Lira is like the little sister I never had. Zade is...well, he's just cool. There's no better way to describe him. Believe it or not, Mason is actually a decent guy and a good cook. Taya is actually pretty sweet once you get to know her and Tess is...well she's got a lot of things in her past that still haunt her. She can be belligerent, confrontational and downright mean but I'd still trust her with my life and she's already saved it more than once. She may be a little rough around the edges but she's a good friend, they all are actually." Mal explained.

Allie could tell how much Mal appreciated his crew and it made her happy knowing that he wouldn't be facing the dangers of the Terminus Systems alone anymore, but she was still slightly uneasy about leaving him alone with Tess. As he continued to hold her, she decided not to press the issue. Tess may have had a thing for Mal, but she was certain that the feeling wasn't reciprocated and she had no intention of being the stereotypical jealous girlfriend.

"So, keep going." she said while smiling. Mal was happy to oblige and continued to tell her about his friends and their quirks while she took the opportunity to cherish their time together. It would after all be quite a while until they'd get to see each other again.


	23. Chapter 23 Instigators

Chapter 23: Instigators

"Grandma, I said I'm fine now." Ethan remarked irritably while his grandmother fussed over his condition. It had barely been a day since his return to duty onboard the Orizaba and Hannah Senior had taken the first free opportunity to grab her grandson and fret over his physical condition. She'd already had him examined by the doctors aboard the ship, but she was still slightly concerned despite his clean bill of health.

"Alright, I suppose you're fit for duty." she finally relented. She released a sigh afterwards before staring him down. They were alone in the ship's communications room and thus, formalities were temporarily suspended for the moment. "Honestly, fighting unknown hostiles alone and jumping from a gunship. You're too much like your father and that's not a compliment." she added sternly after noticing the young man grin at the mention of his father.

"Grandma, I couldn't let them get away with kidnapping Kimmy. Ramirez would've likely killed her and there was no way I was going to stand by and allow that to happen." Ethan replied fiercely.

"Kimmy? So that's our VIP passenger's nickname I take it?" Hannah Senior asked curiously. "Her uncle pulled a lot of strings to secure us as an escort in bringing her to the Citadel. He's also had nothing but glowing remarks about you, but I guess that's to be expected considering what you did for his niece." she added.

"It's a shame that he'll probably be keeping her under lock and key from now on." Ethan replied somberly.

"Considering the stunt she pulled and the fact that she nearly got herself killed, I think I can understand the man's caution." Hannah replied severely.

"Grandma, Kimmy just wanted to get away and enjoy life as an ordinary civilian for once in her life. Most of her family is wrapped up in politics and she almost never gets to have any fun. She told me as much earlier over lunch." Ethan explained sympathetically.

His grandmother immediately began to eye him suspiciously. "I take it that the two of you have been spending a lot of time together? I noticed that she's barely left your side since you both arrived. I do hope your girlfriend is okay with all of this."

"Grandma, can we please not go there? This is definitely not a discussion that I want to have with you of all people." Ethan replied awkwardly.

"I suppose not, but you and Will are both beginning to concern me. These habits that you're both developing aren't becoming of gentlemen, especially gentlemen from this family. And then there's your sister and her relationship with that mercenary, why can't you all-"

"Now hold on grandma, Will may be a little carefree sometimes and I'm probably a bit of an idiot myself on occasion, but Allie's the most responsible out of all of us. Mal's a mercenary, but he's also a good man and an even better friend. Allie couldn't have chosen better." Ethan cut in resolutely as he faced his grandmother.

After a few moments of staring back into the defiant eyes of her grandson, Hannah Senior finally conceded. "I suppose he must be considering what he managed to accomplish for the sake of protecting her. The way you all admire and adore him is also reassuring, I guess I'll simply have to trust in the judgment of my grandchildren." she admitted.

"Good, now if you could just get dad to-"

"I'm not a miracle worker, Ethan. I think you'd all have a better chance at winning a wrestling match with a krogan while blindfolded rather than convincing your father to give away one of his precious daughters." Hannah Senior remarked humorously.

As they both laughed, Flight Lieutenant Wallace suddenly interrupted over the intercom. "Captain, we're getting a transmission from Alliance Command. I think it's important."

"Lieutenant, please patch it through here." Hannah Senior replied courteously.

"Aye, aye, ma'am." Wallace replied obligingly.

Moments later, Hannah Senior found herself facing the holo-image of Admiral Hackett. "Captain, it's good to see you again." he greeted cordially.

"I wish I could say the same, admiral. But whenever you contact me, it's usually to deploy my ship into a hornet's nest." Hannah senior replied amusingly.

"That may be true, but this time it's a little more complicated and a great deal is at stake." Hackett replied seriously.

"That doesn't sound good." Ethan remarked cautiously.

"Private Shepard? Captain, I didn't realize you had company." Hackett replied apologetically.

"It's not a problem, admiral. I was simply making sure that the private was fit for a return to duty." Hannah Senior replied dismissively.

"I see." Hackett said with a note of amusement in his voice. "Private, you did good work on Virmire. Councilor Castlebrook has been singing your praises ever since he discovered what you did for his niece and I'm impressed with how you handled the situation myself." he added in a complimentary tone. "Actually, I'm glad that you've recovered. The state of affairs that we're dealing with right now could definitely use a Shepard or two." he remarked wearily.

"Admiral, would you kindly elaborate?" Hannah Senior inquired seriously.

"The Alliance recently received a request from the Council to investigate a dispute between the krogan and rachni. They both sent scouting parties to explore the planet Utukku in the Mulla Xul System of the Ninmah Cluster. It was the only planet that wasn't accounted for in the colonization agreement that Captain John Shepard brokered all those years ago and both parties decided to try and make a move before the other. The result has been a disaster. Both sides have had members of their scouting parties go missing and several were discovered dead. They're both blaming each other and Urdnot Wrex is having a hard time keeping his people from starting an all out war. The rachni queen has said that she'll 'ready her children for battle if she must' and the politicians on the Citadel are already beginning to panic. I'm fairly sure that they were hoping to have your son and your father handle this, but unfortunately he's not available right now." Hackett explained.

"Wait, why isn't dad free?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Both of your parents are currently handling another assignment." Hackett replied plainly.

This was news to Ethan who hadn't actually spoken to his parents since before his deployment to Virmire. "What kind of assignment?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid that's classified, private." Hackett replied seriously.

"But-"

"Private Shepard, that's enough. You know what the protocols are in situations like this." Hannah Senior interjected sternly, but Ethan could tell that she was just as concerned as he was. "So, I'm assuming you want us to send a team to the surface of Utukku and get to the bottom of this mess."

"Exactly." Hackett replied. "The injuries that the dead krogan had were consistent with known attacks utilized by rachni soldiers, mainly toxic projectiles and impalement. The dead rachni bore all of the tell tale signs of a krogan assault based on the shotgun wounds and bludgeon injuries. Despite that, there were minor inconsistencies on both sets of corpses, enough to warrant an investigation at least." he explained.

"Understood, admiral. I'll have my people set a course for Utukku immediately." Hannah Senior replied urgently.

"There's one other thing you should be aware of captain. The krogan and rachni have both sent their own 'investigators' to the planet. Urdnot Grunt is already planet side with a team of warriors from Aralakh Company and the rachni have sent a small contingent of soldiers. I don't think I need to explain how quickly this could all go to hell..." Hackett added gravely.

"Damn, this is bad. Really bad. Grunt's always looking for a good fight and he's been dreaming of fighting the rachni again since the end of the war. This whole mess probably gave him an excuse. We have to hurry, if I head down there I may be able to reason with him." Ethan remarked earnestly.

"Private, I don't think-"

"I'm counting on you, Private. Everyone knows how close the Shepards are with the krogan leadership and that's a big reason why I decided to contact the Orizaba. The truth is I'd prefer it if your father were the one dealing with this chaos, but you and your sister have both performed admirably in the past. I know it's a little too early in your career to be cast into something like this, but you're the best hope we have right now." Hackett interjected sympathetically.

"I won't let you down, sir." Ethan replied firmly.

At that moment Hannah Senior knew that she was powerless to intervene. "We'll contact you with our findings after we conclude our investigation, admiral."

"I look forward to it and hopefully a peaceful resolution. Hackett out." the admiral concluded before his holo-image disappeared.

After a few minutes of silence, Ethan began making his way out of the communications room. "Grandma, do me a favor and contact me once we're in the Mulla Xul System. And don't worry, I've got this covered." he said confidently.

As she watched her grandson walk outside the door, Hannah Senior couldn't deny just how much like his father the young man had become.

Sometime later, Ethan found himself flying to the surface of Utukku inside of a UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle accompanied by Commander Xuen and his fellow privates, Temple and Gaines.

"We never get the easy jobs do we?" Temple complained jokingly.

"Relax, I mean how hard could it possibly be to keep a bunch of krogan and rachni from murdering each other?" Gaines replied sardonically.

"I just hope they haven't started yet. Once Grunt gets going, there's no stopping him until everything around him is dead. I know that for a fact." Ethan replied seriously.

"This leader of Aralakh Company, how well do you know him?" Commander Xuen asked curiously.

"As well as I know my other uncles and aunts. Grunt has been around since I was a kid and he was one of my first combat teachers outside of my parents. His training nearly killed me more times than I'd care to remember, in fact the only people who had more hazardous lessons were Zaeed and Javik. He's dangerous, ridiculously strong even for a krogan and always eager for a good fight. But he's also family and I trust him no matter what." Ethan explained.

"Well, for all of our sakes I hope he's as trustworthy as you say. This is one serious powder keg we're walking into and the last thing that the galaxy needs is another interstellar war." Commander Xuen remarked grimly.

"Commander, we're approaching the krogan base camp now. It looks like they're expecting us." Lieutenant Yates announced before bringing the shuttle in for a landing. After departing the vessel, Ethan and the others came face to face with a rather large group of angry and menacing looking krogan. Ethan was completely at ease, after all he'd spent a great deal of time over the course of his life hanging around krogan and he'd also spent many of his formative years vacationing on Tuchanka with the rest of his family. But his companions were far more nervous and it showed. The krogan instantly picked up on their anxieties.

"What's the matter humans? Afraid that we'll bite?" a large krogan growled mockingly. He was slightly bigger than the others and had a scar that ran diagonally across his face. His cohorts immediately began laughing.

"You should be afraid of us biting back." Ethan replied ominously as he glared at the giant.

"It looks like that one actually has a quad, Gash." another krogan chuckled.

The krogan called Gash quickly advanced on Ethan and both men proceeded to stare each other down. "I could break you with a flick of my finger human." he said dangerously.

"That's a nice scar. Too bad for you I don't leave scars, I leave corpses." Ethan replied coldly as he continued to face down the krogan.

"Just like I taught you." a familiar voice growled causing both men to shift their attention. Grunt suddenly appeared and began making his way forward as the rest of his men made way for him.

"Grunt, it's good to see you. You've actually got good timing, for this oversized bastard anyway. I was two seconds away from lowering Aralakh Company's forces, starting with this ugly SOB." Ethan remarked casually while Gash continued to scowl at him.

"This human seems eager die and I'll be more than happy to grant his wish." he snarled.

"You can try it Gash, but then I'll have to find a new second in command. That human happens to be Captain Shepard's oldest son and he's almost as good as his father, which means you don't stand a chance and we'll have to clean up the mess he leaves behind after he's done with you." Grunt explained in a cavalier manner.

Murmurs of shock erupted among the krogan at the mention of Shepard's name and Ethan's identity. After a few moments, silence fell across Aralakh Company as Gash continued to glare at Ethan. "You don't have to take Grunt's word for it, I'd be more than happy to give a demonstration." Ethan announced confidently. After another tense stare down, Gash finally backed off. "Just so we're clear, come at me again and I will drop you." he added coolly.

His final remark had apparently been the last straw and the massive krogan quickly rushed him. Ethan's allies immediately drew their weapons. "No! I'll handle this." he shouted before launching his own offensive. He instantly leapt into the air and executed a double biotic palm strike against his opponent's eye ridge before landing mere inches away from the now enraged and agonized krogan. As his enemy raised his arms to grasp his injured eye ridge, Ethan quickly followed up with a series of biotic strikes to his throat before finally kicking him in the quad. As the giant fell to his knees, Ethan grabbed both sides of his head before leaping into the air once more and executing a spinning neck snap that instantly killed his foe. After once again landing on his feet, he took a moment to address the rest of Aralakh Company, who were all thoroughly stunned by the display.

"I gave him plenty of warning and so did Grunt. Anybody else want to test me?" he commented calmly. The rest of the company simply remained silent as they continued to marvel at what they'd just seen. A human had just killed their second in command in unarmed combat, he was clearly more than just talk.

"Somebody drag this idiot's body out of here and the rest of you get back to work." Grunt ordered. The rest of the company quickly obeyed and moments later he, Ethan and the others were left alone to talk.

"Holy shit Shepard!" Temple finally managed to splutter after several moments of silence.

"What he said." Gaines added in awe. "I mean, we knew you were good, but damn." he commented quietly.

"I guess I could've waited in the shuttle after all." Yates whispered in amazement.

"I doubt you learned any of that in basic." Xuen added sternly.

"Don't make me laugh." Grunt replied mockingly. "Shepard's kids have all been taught by the best. Any 'training' that Ethan and his sister got in your military was a joke by comparison." he added derisively before chuckling.

Xuen simply eyed the krogan, he'd already agreed to let Ethan handle things. They couldn't afford to have the situation go south and the young man had far more experience dealing with krogan then the rest of them.

"I guess you'll need to get a new second in command after all. Sorry about that, well actually I'm not but you're family so-"

"Forget about it, Gash was a pain in the ass anyway." Grunt cut in lazily. "I'm just glad to see that joining the Alliance hasn't made you soft." he added appreciatively.

They both took a few moments to laugh before getting down to business. "So, I'm guessing they sent you to try and stop us from squashing those bugs." Grunt remarked curiously.

"Grunt, a lot of people are nervous about this whole scenario. The last thing anyone wants is for the krogan and rachni to go to war. Your birthrates alone would insure a lengthy conflict that could go on for centuries and it wouldn't be long before the rest of the galaxy started taking sides. You, dad and the others fought to bring peace to the galaxy. Don't throw it all away." Ethan said determinedly.

"Peace just means there are no enemies left worth fighting." Grunt replied gruffly. "And we do have one, an old one. I went along with Shepard's plan on this very planet, decades ago and helped him rescue the bugs' queen for a second time. I lost most of my unit, but we had bigger enemies to face so I honored my battlemaster's request." Grunt explained. "But now the reapers are dead and most of my people are eager for a new challenge now that we've rebuilt our society. Wrex is only holding us back out of respect for Shepard, but he wants to fight the rachni just as much as we do. The bugs started this and we'll finish it." he added dangerously.

An uneasy silence followed Grunt's declaration as Ethan and his allies pondered their next move. "You said there weren't any enemies left who were worth fighting other than the rachni, but what if there were?" Ethan finally asked as he faced his friend.

"What do you mean?" Grunt asked curiously.

"What I mean is that something doesn't add up here. The krogan have been itching to fight the rachni for decades and now you've suddenly got a convenient excuse to start a war. Meanwhile, the rachni are getting ready for battle too and all because you both lost a few scouts on the same planet where a reaper scheme was exposed and thwarted years ago. I'm gonna be honest Grunt, I think someone is manipulating both of you and a coward who pulls strings from the shadows rather than facing his enemies up front doesn't deserve to continue breathing. I believe that now more than ever since my battles on Virmire." Ethan explained.

"Do you really think there's some kind of puppet master behind all of this or are you just trying to stop us from finishing what our ancestors started?" Grunt asked darkly.

"I'm almost positive that I'm right, but the Alliance sent us here to investigate, Grunt. That means that I have to accept the truth in whatever evidence we happen to discover. If it turns out that you and the rachni are responsible for what happened here, then I'll leave you to settle things and file my report. All I'm asking is that you give us some time to do what we came here to do before you start attacking and if it turns out that I am right, be ready to help me kill a few shadowy bastards." Ethan replied earnestly.

Grunt looked at Ethan for a long time, the young man standing before him had come a long way since his time as a crying whelp who was always clinging to his mother. He could still recall Shepard's excitement when he contacted everyone and announced that Ashley had given birth to their first son. Grunt himself had also been pleased to hear the news. Shepard's firstborn son would also be the first to receive guidance, lessons and training from his 'uncles' and whether Grunt or any of the boy's other surrogate family members would care to admit it or not, he would end up holding a special place in their hearts. The same way that Allie as Shepard's oldest daughter and eldest child was special, so was Ethan who happened to be the first son that he'd sired and that held a certain significance for all of them.

"You've got until nightfall and I should warn you, it's been daylight since we landed here a few dozen hours ago. It may not seem like a fair deal, but since when have I ever been fair in the challenges that I've handed you?" Grunt mused.

"Sounds fair enough to me, Grunt. I'll see you when we get back." Ethan replied.

Grunt took one final look at him before heading back into Aralakh Company's base camp. "Well, that went better than I expected." Temple remarked after sighing in relief.

"Yeah, as long as you ignore the fact that we only have a few hours, tops, to get to the bottom of all this before another interstellar war starts." Gaines added with a note of exhaustion.

"Shepard got us all of the time that he could, we'll just have to make do and get to it." Yates commented brightly while admiring Ethan.

"I agree, let's head for the last known coordinates of the scouting parties and work our way from there." Xuen ordered.

Less than an hour later, Ethan and the others found themselves scouring a deserted region of the already desolate planet in search of any clues that could lead them to a revelation. "Sometimes I wish I was the shuttle pilot. Yates gets to rest in the Kodiak while we do all the footwork." Temple complained.

"Whine some more why don't you? It's clearly helping the situation, really." Gaines replied sarcastically.

"That's enough out of both you, we don't have time for-" but before Commander Xuen could finish lecturing them, he abruptly fell into what appeared to be a pit that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Commander!" the privates all shouted in unison before bolting towards the hole.

"How deep do you think it goes?" Temple asked anxiously.

"I don't know and I don't care. The commander's down there and so is our lead, I'm going in." Ethan announced before jumping into the mysterious abyss. Despite his rapid descent, he was able to once again utilize his biotics to slow his fall and land fairly gracefully at the bottom of the pit. Samara would've been proud. After surveying his surroundings, he noticed that he was in a large tunnel that seemed to connect to a series of caverns in the distance. "Great, I don't know how dad used to put up with crap like this." he muttered irritably. Moments later, the distinct sound of boots hitting the ground resonated behind him as his fellow privates clambered up from the ground on which they'd just crashed.

"I told you those cables weren't long enough! Damn it, I almost broke my ass with that landing!" Temple complained.

"Oh, do forgive me your majesty. The next time we find ourselves having to jump into a mysterious pit on a planet in the middle of nowhere, I'll be sure to pack a line that's long enough to accommodate your delicate derriere." Gaines replied sarcastically.

"Took you guys long enough." Ethan commented wryly while grinning at the pair.

"Well excuse us for not being biotics." Temple replied irritably. "Us ordinary folk have to contend with a little thing called gravity." he added cynically.

"Where are we anyway?" Gaines asked as he scanned the tunnel.

"I'm not sure, but I remember my dad telling me about some underground caves that he had to fight through when he was here a couple of decades ago. Lucky for us, there shouldn't be any reaper modified rachni to deal with this time." Ethan replied.

"Lucky isn't the word I'd use to describe this situation." Temple added.

"Okay, we're slightly more fortunate then. Anyway, let's get moving. There's only one way forward." Ethan said urgently.

The trio proceeded to traverse the tunnel that laid ahead and before long they began to make several disturbing discoveries. The bodies of several krogan and rachni soldiers were lining the walls of the tunnel, both bearing wounds that weren't indicative of an attack by the other.

"I'm guessing that whatever or whoever did this was packing a massive, high powered machine gun. Their bodies were nearly torn apart." Gaines replied grimly as he examined the bullet wounds on the corpses.

"Okay, but there's just one problem with that theory. A gun big enough to do this would be impossible to carry around, even for a krogan." Temple remarked seriously.

"Maybe it was a mech?" Gaines pondered.

"A mech that was large enough to haul something that big around definitely wouldn't fit inside these tunnels." Temple countered.

"This all proves one thing at least. The krogan and rachni didn't attack each other, someone else did and staged the bodies that were discovered while hiding these." Ethan commented seriously.

"But why?" Temple asked.

"We'll find out soon enough, let's keep moving. We still have to find the Commander." Ethan ordered.

They continued their trek until they eventually reached a ledge overlooking the opening of an enormous cavern. Inside, they made yet another shocking discovery. The area was full of high tech equipment and soldiers that the group instantly recognized from their fights on Virmire. But the surprises didn't end there, they also observed several salarians who appeared to be extracting toxin samples from several rachni soldiers who were being held prisoner inside containment cells.

"What the-"

A hand quickly covered Temple's mouth before he could finish. It belonged to a man that the trio was immensely relieved to see alive. Commander Xuen quickly released Temple and motioned to the others to remain quiet after appearing from the shadows. They instantly obeyed and continued their reconnaissance. The salarians began using the toxin samples that they extracted on the bodies of several dead krogan who were laid out on operating tables. They also added several large puncture wounds using a machine that had obviously been designed to mimic rachni tendrils. Ethan was finding it more and more difficult to simply stand by and watch. Their mutilation of the krogan was heinous enough, but their goal in performing such actions was even more deplorable in his opinion.

Before he could grow any more furious with the scene that was unfolding, a salarian infiltrator suddenly decloaked and fired a round from his scorpion pistol at them. The shot from the gun quickly stuck to the ledge and exploded moments later, sending the group plummeting to the ground below. After crashing into the makeshift laboratory, they immediately found themselves in a firefight with its occupants. They quickly returned fire while making their way towards cover behind several of the massive devices that the cavern was now housing.

Ethan was quite pissed and now he had his opportunity to vent his frustrations. He quickly sent a shockwave through the cavern, sowing a great deal of chaos among the enemy ranks in the process. Afterwards, he began firing a volley of precision shots from his pulse rifle, mowing down several mystery soldiers and salarians. His allies took advantage of his initiative and capitalized on the openings that he created, killing even more of the enemy numbers in a hail of gunfire. Before long, only the salarian infiltrator remained but he quickly cloaked himself and disappeared.

"I really, REALLY hate these assholes!" Temple angrily declared.

"That cloak does make him dangerous and for all we know, there could be more of them hiding in here." Gaines added cautiously.

"There's a momentary delay between their transition from decloaking and attacking. It's not much, but it's our best chance at catching them off guard." Commander Xuen informed them.

"The problem is, they only decloak once they've got a target in sight." Gaines replied grimly.

"That's not entirely true." Ethan remarked before grabbing several of his cluster grenades. There were only so many places that the infiltrators could hide and his cluster grenades were designed to cover a maximum radius by splitting and augmenting their blast zone. His plan was still a gamble though, but they had to end things quickly. Moments later he began tossing his grenades into different sections of the cavern starting with the last area where the salarian infiltrator had disappeared. The ensuing explosions quickly revealed not only the initial infiltrator, but several more of his cohorts. Exposed and with their kinetic barriers down, they were easy prey for Ethan who immediately released a singularity followed by a warp, creating a biotic explosion that finally cleared the cavern of hostiles.

"It's a good thing we've got the best biotic in the Alliance on our squad." Temple said appreciatively after the battle.

"No kidding, these bastards didn't know what hit them." Gaines added thoughtfully as he surveyed the carnage.

"Enough chatter, both of you." Xuen ordered. "Gaines, get to work on releasing the rachni from those holding cells. Shepard, try communicating with them once he does. Temple and I will keep watch in case anymore company decides to show up." he added sternly.

The trio quickly complied and after hacking the lock on their cells, Gaines took a few steps back as the rather large and ferocious looking insects made their escape. Before departing the cavern, they seemed to instinctively approach Ethan. "I don't know if you can understand me without an interpreter, but my dad met your queen in the past. Actually he saved her twice from death and helped resurrect your species. I don't know everything that's happened here, but I think you do. So I'm asking you to relay everything you can to your queen and to please not start a war with the krogan. You've both been manipulated and humans have definitely played a role in it judging from these bastards in black who keep showing up." he took a moment to glance at one of the bodies of the dead mystery soldiers. "I'm hoping you won't hold us all accountable for the actions of a few heinous scumbags, so please get going and give your queen my regards." he added sincerely.

The rachni remained still for a few seconds before proceeding to a nearby tunnel. They turned towards Ethan one final time before exiting and somehow he was certain that they'd understood. "Maybe you should consider getting a job in the embassy, you know if the whole soldier thing doesn't work out." Gaines joked.

"No thanks, I've seen what the asari interpreter wears. Do you really think I have the hips to pull that outfit off?" Ethan replied humorously before they both began laughing.

The moment of levity was quickly cut short by a blood curdling roar that seemed to shake the entire cavern. "What the hell was that?" Temple asked with a note of panic in his voice.

He soon got his answer as a gargantuan figure made its way into the room, accompanied by several more soldiers and a pair of salarian engineers. The creature leading the charge was massive, even bigger than the burliest of krogan with eight eyes and enough muscle to crush any sapient being with little effort. It was also heavily armed and armored, carrying a massive machine gun that was slightly reminiscent of the miniguns of twentieth century Earth's era. It was also equipped with what appeared to be an omni-tool, but like everything else about the creature, it was supersized and resembled a gauntlet more than a typical omni-tool.

"The better question would be, what the hell IS that?" Gaines remarked in astonishment as he and Ethan quickly reconvened with the others and began exchanging fire with the new wave of hostiles.

"I can't believe this! A yahg, what the hell were they thinking?!" Ethan shouted incredulously in between gunfire.

"A what?!" Temple and Gaines asked in unison.

"We'll explain later." Xuen cut in seriously. "Shepard, do you have any idea how we can take that monster down?" he asked urgently.

"My dad mentioned fighting one once with my aunt. It was almost as well equipped as this one based on his story, but they barely managed to take it down and only won because of their biotics and a convenient feature of the environment that they happened to be fighting in. He made it perfectly clear that these bastards are beyond tough to kill and actually prayed that me, my brothers and sisters would never have to face one." Ethan replied gravely. His father and Liara had never actually gone into details as to how or why they'd ended up fighting a yahg, but the experience had obviously shaken his foster aunt. He could still recall the terrified expression in her beautiful blue eyes as she quietly outlined the specifics of their battle. It was an expression that he never wanted to see on her face again and he vowed to himself long ago that he'd do everything in his power to prevent it from ever appearing in the future.

"Okay...so the savior of the entire goddamn galaxy and the greatest soldier who ever lived actually had trouble dealing with one of these bastards. Well, I'm sure we'll be fine then." Gaines remarked sarcastically before exchanging fire with one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, we will be." Ethan declared resolutely. "I'm the only biotic here, I can take him. Just keep his reinforcements off my back and I'll handle the rest." he added, the determination in his voice was completely unshakeable.

"Shepard, are you insane?! That monster is huge and that gun he's packing isn't just for show." Temple replied frantically.

"Commander, you can't let him do this!" Gaines added desperately.

"Commander, please. If nothing else, I'll be able to wound it enough for you and the others to finish the job." Ethan pleaded as he faced his CO.

Xuen was once again faced with the prospect of endangering his most promising subordinate, but Shepard was their best chance at victory. He only hoped that the young man standing before him would somehow manage to survive so that he could continue to mature. He was certain that someday Ethan Shepard would become one of the Alliance's greatest assets. "Alright, Shepard. We'll handle the small fries, just be careful and don't give that thing any openings that it can exploit." he finally said.

"Commander!" Temple and Gaines shouted together.

"Enough! You heard me, now let's get to work!" Xuen ordered.

Afterwards, Ethan took a deep breath before peering over his cover position and catching a glimpse of his opponent. The yahg was already tearing through the cavern with a constant stream of shots from its oversized machine gun with what appeared to be a grin on its face. It was still too early for him to die, he still had promises to keep with both Zoe and Kimmy. And under no circumstances was he planning to die at the hands of a monster that still haunted Liara. "The bigger they are, the bigger the corpse they leave behind." Ethan muttered, completely undaunted by the challenge that stood before him. His toughest fight yet was about to begin.


	24. Chapter 24 A Son's Trials

Chapter 24: A Son's Trials

"Alright, Gaines I want you to deal with those engineers. Temple and I will handle the soldiers." Xuen ordered as his team continued to exchange fire with the enemy.

"Sure, make the engineer fight the enemy engineers." Gaines replied cynically before summoning his combat drone. "Alright Wilbur, we've got work to do." he said affectionately as the drone floated beside him.

"You named your drone Wilbur?" Temple asked incredulously while dodging several incoming bullets. "Please tell me it wasn't after the pig in that old children's story?" he added humorously.

"Ignore him, pal. I always do." Gaines remarked fondly before sending his drone to the center of the battlefield where it fired several rockets that promptly killed the salarian engineers. Afterwards, it began firing on the enemy soldiers and the monstrous yahg, providing the others with the openings they'd been looking for.

"You may be a dateless loser with an unhealthy attachment to your drone, but I wouldn't trade you for anything buddy." Temple commented appreciatively before tossing a frag grenade at the remaining opposition. As the enemy forces scattered and fell to the assault from the rocket attacks and grenade explosions, Ethan took his chance to strike at the yahg.

He quickly flanked the giant and fired a warp. The yahg reacted by transforming it's omni-gauntlet into a riot shield and effortlessly blocking the attack. Afterwards, it countered with a barrage of heavy fire from its massive gun. Ethan found himself running from cover to cover as the storm of bullets tore through every position he fled to. After diving behind a massive computer console, Ethan released an incredibly powerful shockwave at his opponent. The yahg once again stood its ground and simply braced itself for the impact with its shield raised. After shrugging off the damage from the shockwave, the yahg once again focused its attention on Ethan, who the creature was surprised to discover, was smiling while making an obscene gesture. Moments later, several cluster grenades began exploding around the giant causing significant injuries to it.

Ethan immediately followed up with a volley of precision shots from his pulse rifle. After exhausting his entire thermal clip, he was shocked to discover that his onslaught had barely caused any damage. At that moment he cursed himself for never learning how to biotically modify rounds like Mal and Zoe. "Shit!" he muttered angrily before reloading his rifle.

After recovering from Ethan's assault, the yahg roared its displeasure at being wounded and began a counterattack. It quickly transformed its omni-gauntlet once more, but this time it seemed to resemble a small wrist mounted cannon. Before Ethan could fathom exactly what he was about to face, the yahg began firing a string of incineration blasts from the omni-cannon while furiously rushing towards Ethan. The giant literally tore through everything in its path while delivering a constant barrage of burning chaos that Ethan found himself hard-pressed to avoid. After narrowly dodging one of the lethal blasts, he found himself engulfed in an explosion that sent him flying after another of the lethal shots had made contact with a nearby plasma container.

After struggling to his feet, he discovered the yahg preparing to fire its massive gun once more. Ethan reacted instantly by tossing his final cluster grenade at his foe. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the monster's weapon and severely wounded its arm. As the giant roared in pain, Ethan once again attempted to finish his foe off by releasing another warp. The yahg transformed its omni-gauntlet once again and not only blocked the attack, but also bolted towards Ethan with astounding speed. In a matter of seconds, he found himself being lifted off the ground by the creature's uninjured hand as it prepared to strangle him.

Before the yahg could manage to kill him, Ethan threw the most powerful biotic punch that he could muster straight into the giant's face. As the creature staggered several steps from the impact, Ethan was quickly released from its grip. After struggling to his feet, he took advantage of the yahg's momentary daze and blasted the beast with a dark channel that instantly brought it to its knees. As the yahg writhed in agony while the green glow of the biotic field that it had been plagued with continued to ravage its body, Ethan unleashed an incredibly potent throw field that promptly triggered a biotic explosion, finally killing the yahg. Afterwards, Ethan himself fell to his knees. He felt like he'd just run a marathon, but the fight was finally over. After gunning down the final remnants of the enemy opposition, his allies immediately made their way over to congratulate him.

"First a krogan, now one of those things. Keep this up and you might actually break your dad's record." Temple joked while slapping him across the back.

"I still can't believe you managed to kill that thing or that they actually exist, whatever they are." Gaines added in awe.

"Shepard, are you alright? That yahg nearly broke your neck from what I saw." Commander Xuen inquired anxiously.

"I'm fine, Commander. Nothing a big meal and a good night's sleep won't cure." Ethan replied in exhaustion before standing once more. "Anyway, we've got a helluva lot to report. This was even more than what I was expecting." he added seriously.

"You're right about that. Possible salarian STG operatives, more unidentified soldiers and a yahg. We may have stumbled onto a conspiracy that's far more extensive than we could have imagined." Xuen agreed.

"Is anyone going to bother explaining what the hell a yahg is now?" Temple asked irritably.

As Ethan and the others began the long trek back to what they hoped was the surface of the planet, he took the time to explain everything that he knew about the yahg to Temple and Gaines who were somewhat disturbed by the revelations.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. There's actually a race of aliens who're bigger than the krogan and twice as brutal?" Temple asked incredulously.

"And they might have access to space flight now?" Gaines added hesitantly.

"It looks like it. At the very least, someone is arming them and putting their brutality to use." Ethan replied grimly.

"Why can't we ever uncover good news?" Temple pondered wryly.

After finally reaching the surface, the group quickly discovered that the sky was beginning to grow dark. "Commander, we have to hurry. Grunt doesn't go back on his word and if we don't reach him before nightfall and relay what we found, those assholes from the cave are going to get exactly what they wanted." Ethan remarked urgently.

"I agree, I'll contact Yates and have her pick us up. It'll be close but we should be able to return to Aralakh Company's base camp before they make their move against the rachni." Xuen explained. "Yates, come in. We need a pick up and fast." he added while opening communications with their shuttle pilot.

"Commander! It's a relief to hear from you, what happened?" Yates inquired with huge a amount of relief in her voice.

"A lot, we'll explain later. For now lock onto our signal and rendezvous with-"

Before Xuen could finish, a gargantuan object suddenly fell from the sky and landed several yards away from the team's position. Moments later it began to transform as it sprouted several limbs and revealed a substantial amount of artillery. After completing its metamorphosis, the colossal construct that stood before them seemed to vaguely resemble a giant, black, mechanized centaur. It stood on four legs, possessed two arms, a torso and a head and that was completely fixated on the small group of soldiers.

"Hostile humans confirmed. Not members of Equinox. Responsible for the death of a master. Judgment decided. Commencing execution." the mech announced plainly before firing several rockets at the team.

They quickly scattered and returned fire, but they were clearly outgunned and to make matters worse, a drop ship suddenly appeared and began deploying a small army of mystery soldiers, salarian engineers and infiltrators who were already cloaking as they hit the ground. As if the situation couldn't get any more hopeless, the final member of the enemies' assault announced his presence with a bang, literally. Yet another yahg entered the fray while firing several rockets. After scrambling behind several rocks that offered the only immediate cover they could find, Ethan and the others tried to formulate a battle strategy.

"I can't be certain, but I think we may have pissed off whoever's behind all of this." Gaines remarked cynically before summoning his combat drone.

"I'll say, we've got one hell of a fight on our hands." Temple added as he readied his assault rifle.

"Alright, listen up. I want you all to focus on the hostiles that we can actually deal with right now. The yahg and the synthetic are going to require all of our talents, so eliminate their support first. Understand?" Xuen ordered.

""Yes, sir!" the privates replied in unison and afterwards they got to work.

Gaines sent his drone against the enemy soldiers who were quickly routed by its rocket fire. Temple tossed several frag grenades that not only thinned the enemy lines further, but also exposed several infiltrators who were immediately gunned down by Xuen. Ethan proceeded to wipe out the enemy engineers as they attempted to deploy decoys. His sharp eyes and precision made their attempts utterly futile and before long he'd slaughtered the entire force. With the engineers dead and half of the enemy soldiers wiped out, it actually looked like they stood a chance. But unfortunately, their most dangerous adversaries were still on the field.

The yahg and the mystery synthetic began to synchronize their rocket fire and the resulting barrage forced Ethan and the others to abandon their feeble cover positions and return fire while on the move. The infiltrators, however, were waiting and began opening fire as they decloaked. Their shots were flawless and before long everyone's shield's had been destroyed. To make matters worse, the infiltrators had placed proximity mines at every other conceivable location that could have been used for cover. Temple had discovered this fact the hard way when an explosion sent him flying into the firing range of the giant synthetic who was maintaining a constant bombardment of heavy artillery. Luckily, Ethan managed to grab him and pull him to safety seconds before a rocket was sent in his direction. The resulting explosion scattered them both in different directions and Ethan found himself surrounded by a trio of infiltrators.

Out of instinct, he closed in on them before they could react and quickly killed all three in melee combat. Afterwards, he shifted his attention to the yahg. It was brief, but he saw it. A narrow window of opportunity to clear the battlefield of another dangerous foe. A second later, as a salarian infiltrator decloaked near the yahg and prepared to fire on Ethan, he quickly sealed him inside a stasis field and followed up with a warp. The resulting biotic explosion not only killed the infiltrator, but also heavily wounded the yahg who was sent staggering. Determined to finish the monster off before it could recover, Ethan immediately sent a shockwave at the creature. The yahg was sent reeling once more before falling over dead.

Ethan didn't get a chance to savor his victory for long before the giant synthetic initiated a rampage that caught everyone off guard. "Another master has died, under my watch! The human must pay!" it angrily declared. Its voice was far less monotonous and it sounded as though it were enraged. The massive mech immediately diverted all of its attention to Ethan who found himself dodging a storm of heavy weapons fire while simultaneously dealing with salarian infiltrators who were continuing their assault against him.

After sealing a trio of infiltrators inside of a stasis bubble, Ethan quickly killed a fourth with his bare hands before blasting his trapped antagonists with a throw field, triggering another biotic explosion that killed them. As he struggled to remain on the move, a nearby explosion sent him spiraling into the air before he hit the ground, hard. The giant synthetic was still targeting him and so were many of the remaining soldiers and infiltrators. As he reached for his pulse rifle, a couple of well aimed gunshots tore into his arm and leg. An enemy soldier was advancing on him and he was defenseless, or so his opponent believed. He quickly drew an M-3 Predator heavy pistol and opened fire, killing his adversary.

"Always have a backup, right Zaeed?" he said hoarsely before coughing. He was thoroughly exhausted and didn't have the strength left to move. As he laid on the ground, wounded and bleeding, his only thoughts were of his family. He didn't want Allie or David getting themselves killed while trying to avenge him. As the colossal synthetic prepared to fire another barrage of rockets at him, he simply sighed. "I hope you guys let Mal handle the rest." he said quietly. "And you can go to hell." he added bitterly as he glared at the giant mech that was about to kill him.

Before the synthetic could commence its onslaught, it suddenly found itself under fire from a pair of mass accelerator cannons mounted on the front of a very familiar UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttle that had just arrived on the scene. As the massive synthetic faltered under the bombardment, several krogan began leaping from the shuttle's interior and engaging the soldiers and infiltrators who still remained. Grunt was leading the charge and appeared to be furious as he proceeded to tear through half a dozen enemy soldiers on his own. Meanwhile, Yates had already fired another volley of shots that slightly staggered the giant synthetic. As it prepared to retaliate against her, a small army of rachni soldiers stormed the battlefield and quickly began dismantling and destroying the oversized mech. They swarmed the mechanized beast from every direction and in a matter of seconds, they'd succeeded in reducing it to scrap.

The tide of the battle had officially turned in favor of Ethan and his allies as their unexpected reinforcements laid wasted to the remnants of the enemy forces. After Grunt blew the head off of the final salarian infiltrator with his M-300 Claymore shotgun, he promptly made his way over to Ethan. "You look like shit." he commented wryly.

"I feel worse." Ethan replied. "So how'd you know we needed help?" he asked curiously.

"Your shuttle pilot showed up at our camp demanding that we get our asses moving. She's got a lot of fire, you might want to keep her around." Grunt chuckled. "The bugs joined us halfway here, at that point I figured something big was going down." he continued.

"Grunt...you have no idea." Ethan replied in an exhausted tone. "You were looking for a good fight, well I'd say you got one. We all have, actually. Mysterious soldiers in black, rogue salarians, unidentified synthetics and the yahg. We're definitely going to have our work cut out for us." he added seriously.

"I'm looking forward to it." Grunt replied while smiling.

Several hours later, Ethan found himself once again confined to a bed in the infirmary onboard the Orizaba. He was relieved when Commander Xuen offered to make their report to his grandmother. That of course didn't stop her from visiting him the moment she was off duty in order to lecture him about everything that had transpired.

"...and on top of that you fought a yahg, no correction, two yahg. You're lucky to have walked away with the injuries you received. This could've been worse, Ethan, much worse." she quietly finished.

As he looked into his grandmother's worried eyes, Ethan couldn't help but feel guilty. He had after all, almost died. "Sorry, grandma. But I had to-"

"You had to stop them. You had to expose the truth. You had to face everything on your own. You're father was the same way and he still is. At least now he has Ashley with him, so I can rest a little bit easier. But as for you and Allie and in a few years, David, how am I supposed to cope with all of you rushing headlong into danger?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know how to answer that grandma, but I can make you a promise. When the time comes, it won't be one Shepard fighting alone against the chaos. It'll be all of us, together. We're family and we'll always have each other's backs when it counts." Ethan confidently proclaimed.

Hannah Senior found herself smiling in spite of her anxiety. "That's something I can certainly have faith in." she replied warmly before hugging her grandson. "I'll let you rest now, but you aren't off the hook." she warned him sternly before proceeding to the door of the infirmary. After opening it, she was mildly surprised to find Kimberly Castlebrook standing outside.

"Um, hello captain. I was just about to visit...I mean, you see...I just wanted to check on Ethan and make sure that he's-"

"Five minutes, young lady." Hannah Senior cut in tersely before walking past her. Kimmy found herself shuddering slightly as the elder Shepard departed.

"I don't think your grandmother likes me very much." Kimmy remarked glumly.

"Grandma rarely approves of our friends, so you shouldn't let it bother you." Ethan replied dismissively. "I must make a pretty pathetic sight though. It seems like every time we see each other, I'm laid up in a hospital bed." he added in a dispirited fashion.

"That's not true! Everyone on the ship is talking about what you did on Utukku! Temple and Gaines have been going on about it for hours and your commander was impressed too. The truth is, every time you end up in a hospital bed, it's because you've just done something incredible and unbelievably brave." Kimmy protested.

Ethan actually found himself feeling a little embarrassed by her proclamation. "If you say so." he replied awkwardly.

"I mean it, Ethan. You're not like most soldiers. I should know, I've met plenty over the years while I was being dragged around the galaxy by my family." she said earnestly before taking a seat next to his bed.

"Well, I am the son of a galactic legend. I guess that automatically makes me special, according to most people anyway." Ethan replied wearily.

"That's not it either. Your father is a great soldier and maybe you inherited some of his skills, but that's not what makes you great Ethan. It's more than that, I can't explain it...you'll just have to trust me." Kimmy quietly explained.

"For some reason, I find myself trusting you more and more each day. And thinking about you when I shouldn't be. Actually, forget I said that. You have enough on your mind as it is and-"

Before Ethan could finish his statement he found every thought and worry in his head instantly melt away as Kimmy pressed her lips against his in what had to be the most passionate kiss that he'd ever experienced. After several intense minutes, they finally separated.

"Ethan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

But this time, it was his turn to interrupt her and as they once again gave in to temptation, a small part of him was left wondering just what the hell he was doing.

* * *

><p>In a small laboratory within an undisclosed location on the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh, a rather nervous scientist was lamenting the recent deviations from a plan that he'd help mastermind. Plans were meant to be followed and straying from them only led to catastrophes. After overseeing the final sequence in a series of protocols designed to shackle a particularly troublesome AI, he proceeded to an elevator where a familiar woman was awaiting him. "Dalatrass, we need to talk. The recent difficulties that our teams have been experiencing, they could undermine everything we've worked towards." he feverishly explained.<p>

"Calm yourself, Din. I've heard of our troubles on Utukku. It was indeed a setback, but that's what contingencies are for." the dalatrass replied calmly.

"I-I suppose. There's also the matter of the yahg. They're becoming more unruly and I suspect that the AIs may be obeying their commands instead of ours. I've already seen to the isolation of the troublesome divergent they accidentally created. Its blue box has been sealed on Ilium and is under heavy guard by some of our acquaintances. But with so many unexpected complications on our end, I have to wonder why our colleagues aren't doing more to insure the success of our original endeavor." Din remarked irritably.

"It seems that they're still recovering from the failure of their Virmire venture. The success of the colony and the destruction of the pirates have left them somewhat strained at the moment." the dalatrass replied with an almost amused tone of voice.

"Now that you mention it, I've heard that Shepard's children were responsible for their losses and the collapse of their Virmire ambitions. His son is also responsible for our current problems, Dalatross this can't continue." Din remarked nervously.

"Actually, a mercenary was responsible for annihilating the pirates, although Shepard's offspring also played a role in disrupting their plans. But I agree, they are becoming troublesome. Our recent headaches are proof of that." the dalatrass commented coldly.

"I've also heard that Shepard himself is on the move, that he recently undertook an assignment for the Alliance, an extremely classified assignment." Din added nervously.

"You've heard a great deal, Din. I suppose I should admire your resourcefulness or lament the loose tongues of our agents within the SPECTRES." the woman replied pleasantly. "Plans are already underway to not only neutralize Shepard, but his children as well. Our colleagues will be lending their assistance and offering the services of several of their top operatives." the dalatrass explained cheerfully.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Din. _Those_ operatives." she interjected brightly. "The planning and execution will take a few months at least, but I think you'll agree that the results will be well worth the wait." she added while smiling.

"Y-Yes! That is a relief! But there's still the matter of our agents who were exposed and Councilor Faydra's inquiry." Din pondered.

"The salarians who were discovered on Utukku were nothing more than a rogue band of agents who were pursuing their on agenda. Any schemes that they happened to be pursuing were of their own creation and had nothing to do with the salarian government. As for the humans, well it wouldn't be the first time that a splinter faction of their extremists attempted to follow their own agenda." the dalatrass replied in a matter of fact tone.

The irony of her thoroughly rehearsed statement combined with what he knew of their colleagues would have made Din laugh, if he were the laughing type and the situation were less dire. "I see that you've already prepared yourself for her questions. But I doubt the krogan will accept that explanation." Din replied anxiously.

The mention of the krogan instantly soured the woman's mood. "I will deal with Faydra and the krogan will bare their fangs and bark, but hold themselves back out of respect for Shepard. And even if they did attack us, the rest of the galaxy would respond, a galaxy that is far more capable of destroying them with the addition of the geth, a resurgent rachni and humans. No, they will control themselves, for now anyway. Urdnot Wrex will see to that." she bitterly explained. "All of your concerns have been allayed Din, so continue your work and contact me once everything is ready." she added tersely as the elevator finally reached its destination.

As Din watched her depart, he immediately began pondering his next course of action. The next phase of their plan was going to be far more dangerous and whether the Dalatrass cared to admit it or not, several young variables were still at large and posed a viable threat to their ongoing operations. The time to deal with them was fast approaching and with the rest of their colleagues mobilizing, the deaths of the young nuisances appeared to be imminent.


	25. Chapter 25 Home Front

Chapter 25: Home Front

"Are we clear?" Shepard asked calmly as he hacked into a terminal and initiated the download of several important files.

"Skipper, when have we ever left stragglers?" Ashley asked while grinning at her husband.

"I'm pretty sure we dealt with everyone on our way in, Loco." Vega added placidly.

The rather prolific trail of dead enemy combatants that littered the secret research complex that the trio was currently occupying seemed to confirm Vega's statement. John Shepard was at that moment completing an assignment that he'd volunteered to handle for the Alliance. He'd been accompanied by his wife and their old friend, James Vega. Shepard had agreed to return to the field for several reasons, but his biggest happened to involve his eldest children and the trouble that they'd recently encountered. Ethan in particular, had recently faced far more danger than Shepard would have liked and he didn't like the possible implications of what the young man and his mercenary friend had uncovered. Someone powerful was plotting in the shadows and he'd be damned if they'd bring any harm to his family.

"Alright, the download is complete. Let's contact Joker and EDI and get going." Shepard ordered.

"Sounds good to me, I just hope whatever's in those files helps keep the chicos safe." Vega replied casually.

"They'll be a lot safer with more of these bastards dead." Ashley added before giving one of the dead soldiers lining the floor a look of pure contempt.

"You're right about that, Ash. And we'll see to it that this filth has plenty of company before long." Shepard agreed before giving the dead men his own look of loathing. To the galaxy at large, John Shepard was a hero without equal and a bonafide legend. He was also known for his compassion, diplomacy and having a level head. All of these virtues of course went out the window if his family was being threatened. It was a lesson that someone, somewhere was going to have to learn the hard way.

A few hours later aboard the Normandy, Shepard found himself lying on the bed inside of his all too familiar personal cabin. It was exactly the same as it had been when he'd last used the Normandy to travel to Grissom Academy almost a decade earlier. The ship was no longer an active vessel and spent most of its time docked on Earth while engineers studied its systems in their attempts to mass produce similar vessels of war without the same monetary expenditure. Several attempts had been made over the years to memorialize the Normandy or decommission her entirely, but Shepard had always stepped in to prevent such actions. The Normandy deserved better, EDI deserved better and as long as he was still breathing they'd both remain active even if he was the only one utilizing the ship. The younger captains may have quietly scoffed at the old frigate whenever they were out of earshot of Shepard, but he knew better than anyone how viable the old girl still was. It was that knowledge that motivated him into doing everything in his power to insure that the Normandy received the proper maintenance and upgrades that she deserved. The ship may have gotten older by a couple of decades, but no one would ever be able to complain that she was outdated.

"So, have you decided how we're going to explain things to the kids yet?" Ashley asked curiously while laying beside him as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Allie and Ethan probably already know. As for the others, well, we'll just have to be honest with them." Shepard sighed. He'd never in his life lied to his children, but recently he'd come dangerously close to doing just that when he allowed them to make the false assumption that the work that he and his wife were currently doing for the Alliance involved their usual training of recruits and diplomatic meetings.

"Will and Hannah will be the troublemakers, mark my words. They hate it whenever we're even close to a situation involving combat." Ashley remarked wearily.

"I know, Ash. But this is getting way too big for Ethan and Allie to handle alone, even if they have Mal backing them up. They're all way too young to be facing a conspiracy this expansive on their own." he replied with a note of concern in his voice.

Ashley immediately smiled at her husband's mention of their daughter's boyfriend. It had taken over two years and dozens of family gatherings, but he'd finally begun to warm up to the young mercenary. Mal's actions against the pirates who'd threatened their daughter's safety had also gone a long way towards earning her husband's acceptance. "I hear that Mal has vowed to wipe out everyone involved for endangering Allie and Ethan. That boy has guts, I'll give him that. Zaeed trained him well." Ashley remarked fondly.

"He's reliable, I'll admit it. That doesn't mean I have to be happy about everything else." Shepard replied stubbornly.

"Well at least you're civil whenever he visits, that's a start anyway." she added in an exhausted tone.

"I don't have much of a choice, the kids all love him and so does everyone else." Shepard stated plainly.

"Poor, Skipper." Ashley laughed.

"That's right, poor me. How about you cheer me up?" Shepard replied playfully.

"Over two decades and five kids later and I still manage to turn you on, huh?" she replied before kissing his neck.

"Damn right, Commander." Shepard added before grabbing his wife and caressing her face. "What else would you expect when I have the hottest wife in the galaxy?" he teased.

"Just shut up and get ready for a work out." she eagerly responded.

Shepard was happy to discover that the cabin still held another familiar type of magic that hadn't faded over the years.

* * *

><p>"David, as your brother, I just want you to know that what I'm about to say comes completely out of love. You're pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." Will said in exasperation as his brother stared across the fountain where they were currently sitting with their friends. He was completely fixated on an extremely pretty classmate on whom he had a very serious crush.<p>

"David, just ask her out already." their friend Eli added.

"Yeah, you should definitely make your move before that pretty boy Logan swoops in. Everyone knows that he's after Mia, of course every guy in school is desperate to get a date with her, so you've got a lot of competition." Eli's younger brother, Bryce commented sympathetically.

"Just leave him alone! David doesn't have to do anything if he isn't ready." their friend, Sophie angrily interjected.

"Sophie's right, don't let them bully you David." Hannah added while softly patting her older brother on the back. He was the youngest of the Shepard boys and also the most reserved when it came to interacting with girls. David was shy, pure and simple, but William was determined to break him of his timidity.

"It's not that simple, I'm not like you and Ethan. I just can't walk over there and-"

"Say hi?" Will cut in irritably. "If you're not going to ask her out then at least introduce yourself. Honestly, this routine is torture for the rest of us too. If you can't work up the nerve for your own benefit, then at least do it for us. We're the ones who have to sit through this every day." he added without bothering to hide his annoyance with his younger brother's bashful attitude.

The youths were all gathered at their normal after school hangout spot in one of London's many squares that held a somewhat elegant fountain. It was one of the numerous additions that had been added during the reconstruction period following the war with the reapers.

"Will, shut up." Hannah demanded. David was the sweetest of her brothers and she had no intention of standing by while William attempted to corrupt him.

"You know, this is all your fault. Yours and Allie's. You both babied him too much and now look at the result." Will said accusingly.

"So he should be like you and Ethan?" She angrily countered. "David is fine the way he is and Mal happens to agree with me." she added as though that concluded the discussion.

"Would you two mind not talking about me as though I'm not here?" David finally cut in. It was one thing to have his brother, who was only one year older, push him around but having his fourteen year old younger sister treating him like a baby bird was a little too much to bear.

"Sorry, David." Hannah apologized. "I just don't want to see you be influenced by this idiot." she added gently.

"Thanks Hannah, but he's at least half right. I can at least introduce myself and see where it goes." David said resolutely before standing. But after taking two steps towards the girl of his dreams, he was quickly crushed when she suddenly walked off with another classmate, the infamous Logan Grant.

"Tough break, David." Bryce said bracingly.

"David are you alright?" Sophie asked soothingly.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually. It's my own fault after all and Will warned me this would happen, so I don't have a right to complain." David quickly replied before laughing but his attitude wasn't fooling anyone.

"Come on champ, let's get you a plate of fish and chips from Sterling's and start plotting how to make that jackass look bad in front of Mia." Will said after throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder.

Afterwards, they all stood and began making their way towards their favorite take away restaurant. After ordering their food and grabbing a couple of tables, they all began attempting to cheer David up. "I wouldn't obsess over it, David. Mia's a smart girl, she'll definitely see through Logan's crap." Eli remarked before eating a chip.

"David deserves better anyway, someone who'll appreciate him." Sophie quietly added while staring at David. She quickly averted her eyes after noticing the perceptive glance that Hannah was giving her. Afterwards, Hannah gave her a reassuring grin before diverting her attention to her dejected looking brother.

"Sophie's right, maybe you should try going out with someone else, maybe a friend?" she chimed in.

"Hannah's got a point bro, how about you let me set you up with someone? Remember Teresa? Well, apparently she's got a sister who's crazy about you!" Will said enthusiastically.

"Teresa? You mean that hottie from the big party you guys threw a few weeks back? The one with the smoking, uh, personality." Bryce said sheepishly after noticing the glares that Hannah and Sophie were both giving him.

"I remember her too and if her sister is half as brain dead as she is, then I think we'll pass." Hannah added coldly.

"You know, your smothering isn't helping him. In two years, David will be joining the Alliance. Before he leaves, I want him to have at least one memorable experience with the opposite sex." Will replied hotly.

"And I know what your definition of _memorable_ is." Hannah angrily countered. "Let's also not forget the fact that that whole party was your idea and that we all got grounded as a result. Thanks to your stupidity, we have to be babysat like a bunch of kids while mom and dad are away." she added irritably.

"Quit complaining, Ken and Gabby are cool and if Mr. and Mrs. Taylor weren't hosting houseguests right now, we'd be bunking with Eli and Bryce." Will replied nonchalantly.

"Can you please not call my parents by their first names?" Sophie sighed.

"Hey, they're the ones who insist that we don't call them Mr. and Mrs. Donnelly." Will replied defensively.

"What's that about anyway?" Hannah asked curiously.

"It's mostly dad, he says it makes him feel old to be referred to as a mister." Sophie explained. "It's just a smokescreen though. The truth is he just doesn't want to feel like a dirty old man whenever he's checking out women who're half his age when mom's not looking." she added while shaking her head in embarrassment.

They all laughed for a bit before resuming their discussion. "So how about it, David?" Will eagerly asked.

"Do you really think this will help?" David asked hesitantly.

"It damn sure won't hurt. Just leave everything to me. Your big bro will have everything covered." Will replied confidently.

Sometime later, after saying their goodbyes to Eli and Bryce, the Shepard siblings and Sophie began making their way towards Sophie's house. It wasn't a long walk from the Taylors and the Shepards lived fairly close by as well. They'd all grown up in close proximity to each other, so the walk between their homes was a familiar one. After reaching the Donnelly's house and entering, they were met with an unexpected and pleasant surprise. Their parents were sitting in the Donnelly's living room enjoying a friendly conversation with Sophie's parents.

"You see, Captain. I told you they'd be late." Ken chuckled genially.

"I hope you weren't all stuffing your faces with junk food again." Gabby added sternly.

"That would be my guess, so much for our dinner plans." Ashley humorously lamented.

"I'd rather they pig out on junk food after school instead of destroying our house with wild parties." Shepard added seriously while glaring at Will. He'd been forced to punish all three of his teenaged troublemakers for the party incident, but he was certain that his second oldest son had been the ringleader.

"Captain, boys their age can be a handful. Lucky for me, I've got nothing but girls. Although, that does mean that I'm always outnumbered." Ken joked.

"Trust me Ken, numbers are meaningless. The boys and I have years of painful experiences as proof." Shepard replied humorously before laughing. He promptly stopped after catching sight of the look that his wife was giving him. "Anyway, we should get going. Thanks again for taking the time to act as wardens for our hellions. I hope they didn't give you and Gabby too much trouble." he added appreciatively.

"No trouble at all, Captain. Will is a right joker, always good for a laugh. Hannah has always got along well with Sophie and Willow adores her. David's a gentleman through and through, always polite and damned dedicated to his training routines. The Alliance will be lucky to have him in a few years." Ken replied approvingly.

"Yeah, that's what I keep hearing." Shepard remarked quietly.

"Alright munchkins, grab your things and say thank you to the Donnellys before we leave." Ashley ordered.

The Shepard kids all cringed a little at their mother's use of the childhood nickname that their parents insisted on continuing to toss around before leaving the room to collect their belongings. They hadn't been expecting their parents to return for another few days at least, but their early reappearance was a welcome treat. The recent news of possible krogan aggression against the salarians had concerned all of them, mainly because they knew that their father would likely have to intervene to prevent such a calamity. After returning with their luggage, they all said their goodbyes to the Donnellys and politely expressed their gratitude to the family for having them as guests.

"Thanks Ken, you too Gabby. Ken, how about the next time I stay over I tell you the one about the sophisticated asari and the curious quarian?" Will said mischievously before he and Ken both laughed. Ken quickly passed his laughter off as a cough when he caught sight of Gabby.

"Thanks for everything you two and tell Willow to call me later when she gets home." Hannah said appreciatively. "And Sophie, don't worry. I'll handle _that_ so just stay strong." she quietly whispered before hugging the girl.

"We appreciated the hospitality, especially with our recent reputations." David said earnestly. "I'll see you in class, Sophie." he added while smiling.

"Yeah, see you later David." she replied warmly. The weekend wouldn't go by fast enough in her opinion.

Afterwards, the Shepard family departed for their own home. The walk back was brief, but also fun. Shepard spent the time joking around with his sons while Ashley teased Hannah about her most recent hairstyle. After they entered their front door, Shepard immediately stopped everyone.

"Listen up, it's time we held a family meeting. There are some things that we need to discuss." he announced seriously.

Will, David and Hannah were somewhat shocked by his tone and the announcement. They quickly began pondering what the meeting could be about as their father led the way to the family's living room. He couldn't possibly still be upset about the party or could he?

"Alright guys, your mother and I have a few things that we need to tell you about. So I need you to stay quiet and pay attention." Shepard said solemnly. Their father was beginning to scare them and the thoughts that had begun racing through their heads weren't helping matters. Had some sort of trouble occurred while they were away? Had something happened to Allie or Ethan or Grandma Hannah? What the hell was going on?

"Your father and I have decided to return to active duty. That means that one or both of us will be away on missions for the Alliance from now on. We'll always let you know ahead of time and make arrangements to have someone look in on you. I know this might be hard to accept right now-"

"Why?!" Hannah shouted furiously.

"We have our reasons, Hannah. There are things that we need to take care of. I know that's a selfish answer but you'll all just have to accept it for now." Shepard explained. "More than anything I wanted you, your brothers and your sister to have as normal lives as possible these past two decades. It's not fair that Allie and Ethan got to benefit from that effort more than you guys simply because they're older, but that's how the situation has played out. I don't expect any of you to understand our decision and I know you're angry right now, but no matter what, I want you to know how much your mother and I love all of you." he added sincerely.

"Why, damn it?! Doesn't the Alliance have enough?! My sister, my brother, my grandmother and now both of my parents?! How much more can they take away from me?! In two years they'll have David too and it still won't be enough, will it? Haven't the two of you given enough?! The entire galaxy owes you their lives and they just keep...asking...for more..." Hannah broke down. She dropped to her hands and knees and desperately cried. She simply couldn't handle the prospect having two more members of her family in harm's way. Ashley made her way over and embraced her, she had expected the outburst but it still hurt her to see her daughter so despondent.

"I'll never understand it, dad. How you can lay everything on the line for those assholes." Will remarked coldly. "They treated you like a lunatic when you tried to warn everyone about the reapers and you ended up saving all of their sorry asses. They don't deserve you, mom, Allie, Ethan or grandma and they damn sure don't deserve David. I hope they at least appreciate what you and mom are sacrificing in order to clean up whatever mess they've made this time." he added angrily before leaving the room. As Hannah continued to cry in her mother's arms, Shepard was left facing his youngest son who hadn't said a word yet.

"You don't have to explain anything, dad. I know that you and mom have a good reason for doing this. Someday, I'll have a better understanding of what you're going through and I'll be a better man for it, I think." David said resolutely. "It'll be rough if you're both away, but we'll manage. And don't worry, I'll stop Will if he tries to throw another party." he quietly joked. Shepard immediately made his way over and hugged his son. His youngest boy and the wisest of his children, sometimes he felt that he didn't deserve him. There was nothing more that could be said and so Shepard and Ashley held their youngest children for as long as possible, several dangerous scenarios were about to unfold and they wanted to preserve what little peace they had for as long as possible.

Later that night, the Shepard kids held their own meeting in David's room to discuss the day's revelations. "It must have something to do with the krogan and the salarians." Will speculated.

"I'll bet Ethan and Allie know. They might fill us in if we called." David surmised.

"I doubt it, besides they're both busy. Allie's been transferred and Ethan just got another commendation and a promotion. They're both corporals now." Hannah replied quietly. "And we all know what they're aiming for." she added sadly. All three of them knew that their older brother and sister were intent on becoming SPECTRES.

After several minutes of silence, Hannah finally turned to face David. "And what about you, are you still planning to put us through this bullshit too?" she asked, somewhat irritably.

"I still say it's a bad idea. You could always come with me to C-Sec. At least being a cop on the Citadel means you don't have to answer to the Alliance. I'm no fan of the Council either, but at least I'll never have to see them in person if I work the Wards." Will remarked seriously.

"Sorry, but I've made my decision. I know you guys will worry about me, but I'll be fine." David replied calmly.

"You can't just say that! God, David! Do you have any idea what you'll be facing and I don't just mean the enemies you'll have to fight. You're a Shepard and everyone is going to expect you to be some kind of dynamo like dad and mom. You work hard enough already and I know you...you'll push yourself and you'll keep pushing...and we won't be there to tell you to stop!" Hannah said frantically before bursting into tears.

David simply held his sister while she cried and faced his brother who was already staring into his eyes. "I know what I'm walking into and I know what everyone will expect from me. I've known for a long time now. Allie knew too and so did Ethan. I'll have it worse because I'm not a biotic but I intend to face it all anyway. You're right, I will push and I will work hard, harder than everyone else because that's part of who I am. But I won't break and I won't give either of you a reason to cry. That's my promise to both of you." he said firmly.

Afterwards, all three siblings embraced each other. It would be one of the last tender moments together that they'd get to have. In the days to come, David Shepard would begin accelerating his training. Serious events were beginning to take shape and his family was going to be at the forefront of the coming crisis. He had to get stronger, his family was going to need him and he had no intention of letting them down.


	26. Chapter 26 Unexpected Reunion

Chapter 26: Unexpected Reunion

"This is a nice place you've got here, Liara." Mal remarked appreciatively while surveying the info broker's Ilium office.

"I am glad that you like it. If you happen to visit again while Allie is accompanying you, I can recommend a few places that are known for their romantic atmosphere." Liara replied while giving him a knowing smile.

"I appreciate the consideration Liara, but for now I'd just like a list of the attractions we discussed earlier." Mal said politely. He and his crew had finally taken some time off from their usual jobs in order to visit the planet of Ilium for the purpose of getting some much needed rest and relaxation. Mal knew that Liara was a local information broker and a resident, so he decided to request her help in finding a few hotspots that might interest his crew. He was especially eager to entertain Lira, who was still slightly miffed at him for not being allowed to join in on their Virmire adventure. She'd practically demanded that she be allowed to tag along while he toured the planet. Brix had also volunteered to accompany him along with Taya. Mal couldn't be sure, but a quiet animosity seemed to have developed between the two.

"Very well, I've already forwarded the list of relevant locales to your omni-tool." she replied casually. "Although, I can't imagine Ilium offering anything that would interest a genius such as yourself, Dr. Zoral." she added curiously while diverting her attention to Taya.

"That remains to be seen, Dr. T'Soni." Taya replied curtly.

"Don't worry, if this planet has anything she's desperate enough to learn about, she'll find a way to get her deceitful hands on it." Brix said mockingly while glaring at Taya.

Taya simply scowled at him and Mal found himself once again wondering what the hell had happened between the two. "Mal, let's hurry up and go! I want to visit every place that's on that list she sent you!" Lira squealed excitedly.

"Easy Lira, we've got plenty of time." Mal chuckled before standing. "Thanks again for the help, Liara. I guess I'll see you again at that big ceremony in a few months on the Citadel. I promised Allie I'd be there and I've still got to figure out how I'm going to divide my time between her, Ethan and the others." he added humorously.

"Mal, before you go, there is one other thing that I would like to discuss with you." Liara said in a slightly urgent tone.

"I'm listening." Mal replied courteously.

"It's regarding a possible employment opportunity for you and your crew while you're here." she casually stated.

"I don't know, Liara. We just finished a string of jobs on our way here. I really just want to treat everyone to a good time and have a little bit of fun myself." Mal replied earnestly.

"I understand, Mal. But the potential client has a great deal of influence and her connections will definitely prove useful to you in the future. Especially if you're hoping to gain docking clearance to the Citadel in a few months and access the Presidium where everyone will be gathering." Liara explained.

"Sounds like a serious big shot if they can provide all of that. I'll assume the pay is generous as well?" Mal inquired curiously.

"It is indeed. Shall I give you the details?" Liara asked patiently.

"Let's do it Mal! I still haven't gotten to fight with you yet and everyone else keeps hogging all the fun!" Lira shouted excitedly.

"Could be a good workout, depending on who we end up fighting." Brix added nonchalantly.

"If this mystery client is as well connected as Dr T'Soni says, I think it's worth investigating at least." Taya remarked plainly.

"Well, you heard them Liara. Let's hear the specifics." Mal conceded.

Liara smiled as she observed the rather eccentric individuals who were accompanying her surrogate niece's boyfriend. She had already thoroughly researched all of their backgrounds and likely knew things about them that Mal himself had yet to discover. But it wasn't her place to tell him, his crew would share their stories with him when they were ready, just as she and the others did with Shepard so many years earlier.

"The client is former Councilor Tevos. She is looking to hire additional security to protect her from assassination attempts." Liara explained.

"Someone intends to kill Tevos? But why? She's a consummate diplomat and arbitrator." Taya asked.

"I am unsure. I do know that several attempts on her life have already been made and my information indicates that a very specific group of assassins are targeting her." Liara continued.

"It doesn't really surprise me that much." Mal replied casually. "Wasn't she part of the original Council that tried to discredit Shepard when he was warning everyone about the reapers? The fact that he ended up being right and the reapers tearing up half the galaxy probably put her and her dumbass colleagues on a few hit lists." he added bitterly.

"At least she no longer holds an office, after the war all of the Councilors quietly resigned and who could blame them?" Taya stated tersely.

"They all deserved worse if you ask me." Brix added coldly.

"The Admiralty Board never doubted the existence of the reapers as far I know. But some of them were completely fixated on dealing with the geth to the exclusion of everything else, so I can't honestly say they were much better." Lira remarked quietly.

"Regardless of her previous mistakes, she is still a respected figure in many circles and as I mentioned before, she also retains a great deal of influence." Liara said seriously.

"Okay, so who's trying to kill her?" Mal asked.

"A band of assassins calling themselves The Cerulean Snipers. They are recent arrivals to Ilium and up until now they have mainly operated within the Terminus Systems. I suspect that they are former asari commandos, possibly from the Armali Sniper Unit based on the precision of their attacks but I haven't been able to confirm my suspicions, yet." Liara explained.

"Well, this should be fun. To be honest, I got my fill of snipers back on Virmire. Snipers who can use biotics too just sound...exhausting." Mal said wearily.

"This time you've got me to back you up, so don't worry. I won't let any of your blood get spilled for the sake of some sick obsession-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Taya shrieked. She quickly advanced on Brix and glared at him ominously. Mal had never seen her so angry and for once it wasn't cute. "When Mal was wounded on Virmire, it scared all of us including me! It was the first time in my life when I found myself terrified of losing someone and I don't ever wish to see him in that condition again! So don't you dare question my feelings, krogan!" she shouted as her biotics flared.

"HEY! That's enough, both of you!" Mal yelled before rushing between the pair. "What the hell has gotten into you two?!" he asked in utter disbelief. After eyeing each other for several moments with contemptuous glares, they both finally relented.

"Perhaps you should consider rearranging your current team." Liara quietly suggested after observing the situation.

"Maybe I will." Mal replied angrily. He was quite irate, not to mention embarrassed by his friends' outbursts. They were supposed to be professionals.

Sometime later, Mal found himself lecturing both Brix and Taya while driving a sky car to their destination. "I mean it! If either of you so much as sneers at the other, I'll dump you both back onto the Apex and bring two of the others instead." he announced angrily. "I would've actually had less trouble if I'd brought Tess and Mason." he added incredulously before quickly scowling in the direction of the passenger's side of the vehicle where Taya was seated. Brix was in the backseat with Lira per Mal's orders.

"I'm so sorry, Mal. For everything..." Taya replied sorrowfully. "You have been so kind since our very first meeting and you've never mocked or belittled me. You're always so genuine, even when no one else is around. I hope that you can forgive me, even if I don't deserve it." she added quietly as several tears fell from her eyes.

Mal was caught off guard by her apology and confused by her sudden anguish. Brix and Lira, however, understood perfectly. "Listen, it's fine Taya. We all butt heads occasionally but we can't let it affect our job. I don't know what happened to make you and Brix so pissed at each other, but I do know it won't last. Brix only holds grudges that are worth carrying and you're too sweet to stay that angry for long." Mal said consolingly. Afterwards, he pulled out a small handkerchief and gently dried her eyes.

"Mal...will you still say that once-"

"You heard him. I already forgot what this garbage was even about. So quit crying." Brix cut in gruffly from the backseat.

Upon hearing his words, Taya smiled a little while Lira playfully elbowed Brix. "Well, I'm glad we sorted through whatever the hell this was because it looks like we're here." Mal said cheerfully before landing the sky car outside of a massive estate. After departing their vehicle and proceeding towards the entrance, they were met by several asari commandos.

"You have exactly two seconds to explain what you're doing here." their leader coldly declared.

"One, two." Mal whispered while grinning as his companions drew their weapons.

The commandos did the same and within seconds both groups were preparing to fight. "Wait, stop!" another asari shouted as she sprinted towards the troublesome scene. "Lieutenant, these are the 'guests' that we were expecting." she quickly explained.

The commando leader continued to glare at Mal who returned the favor. After several tense moments, she ordered her people to lower their weapons. "I still say this is a mistake. Mercenaries can't be trusted." she said coldly before once more facing Mal.

"Tell me lieutenant, are you stupid, paranoid or both?" Mal asked as the woman's eyes narrowed onto him. "The former councilor is being targeted by a group of asari snipers. I seriously doubt they'd just land on your doorstep, not to mention the fact that none of us are asari other than Taya here, who's actually a well known scientist and genius. So, unless you're implying that she's moonlighting as an assassin when she isn't researching scientific concepts so advanced that they'd likely reduce your already limited cognitive functions to mush, I'd say you just wasted our time by trying look to like a badass in front of your troops." he added derisively.

The commandos were completely stunned, not only by Mal's brazen lack of respect, but also by his intimate knowledge of the situation. "You worthless-"

"While you struggle to finish up that sentence, my friends and I are going to head inside to meet Tevos. Good luck with the whole brain dead situation you've got going." Mal cut in tersely before leading his companions inside of the estate while being closely followed by the asari who'd interrupted the earlier skirmish.

After strolling into the entrance hall of the expansive dwelling, Mal paused to allow his guide to catch up. "Malcolm Hunter, or should I refer to you as The Terminus Hunter? At any rate, you appear to be every bit as fearless as I've heard." the woman remarked in a mild state of awe. "Very few sentient beings would go out of their way to anger a squad of asari commandos. I certainly hope that your confidence is justified." she added.

"You won't be disappointed, Miss-"

"You may call me Zelene." she politely interjected.

"Well, Zelene. Would you care to show us to the former Councilor?" Mal asked cordially.

After taking a few moments to examine Mal, the woman gave him a rather alluring smile. "Of course, follow me." she replied before leading the way further into the interior of the enormous residence. Mal quickly took notice of the seductive way her hips were swaying as she sauntered ahead of the group.

"What is it with you and asari?" Brix whispered, as he too observed the woman's enticing stroll.

"I have no idea, buddy." Mal replied honestly.

Zelene eventually led the group to an expansive living room that was decorated with the most exotic and luxurious furnishings that Mal had ever seen. She then quietly departed and after taking in the sights, Mal quickly took notice of a stately looking asari who was seated in a magnificent and comfortable looking chair.

"Tevos, I presume? I have to say, this a pretty impressive place for a former politician to be occupying. I guess denying reaper invasions is pretty profitable." Mal said mockingly.

Tevos didn't appear to be unnerved by Mal's comment and continued sitting in her chair while pouring herself a cup of tea. "This is actually the residence of a friend who felt that my initial security arrangements were lacking. She's also the one who will be handling your fee." Tevos calmly explained.

"Whatever. My people and I need to set up, is that okay with you?" Mal asked casually.

"By all means, though I should inform you of the 'special' feature of this particular room. It happens to be surrounded by a reinforced kinetic barrier. An effective deterrent for snipers, but I suspect they'll find other means of dealing with me." she replied.

"Alright, it looks like we're all going to be stuck in here babysitting this lady." Mal announced irritably. Afterwards he had Lira cloak and take up a defensive position by the door. He also had Taya cover the other side of the entrance to the room while he and Brix took positions on each side of Tevos.

"You really think they'll show?" Brix asked skeptically as he turned towards Mal.

"I trust our friend's info. Tonight is the last chance that they'll get to take a shot at her before a small army of commandos arrives in the morning to take her back to Thessia." Mal explained. "I am curious as to why a former councilor would bother coming to Ilium in the first place. This planet has a pretty unsavory reputation when it comes to obeying Citadel laws. I've been here less than a day myself and I've been pretty shocked to see some of the crap that's actually legal." he pondered.

"I came to investigate a rumor that I heard regarding something that was far more dubious than the usual 'relaxed' practices of Ilium's corporate interests." Tevos explained.

"Do tell." Mal replied in a blasé manner.

"I was investigating possible evidence of illegal AI research. I can't honestly say that I discovered much, but it was obviously enough to get someone's attention, hence the assassins." Tevos continued.

"AI research? After everything the galaxy just endured with the reapers, there's actually someone out there who's dabbling in scientific fields that they can't possibly comprehend?" Taya remarked indignantly.

"It seems that way. I never discovered the precise location of the research facility or even who was responsible, just a few scattered leads that pointed me towards a warehouse district near the spaceport." Tevos quietly lamented.

"I guess you really wanted to make up for that whole reaper debacle, huh Councilor?" Mal asked mockingly.

"You seem to be quite focused on my prior mistakes. I can't help but wonder why? You're obviously too young to have been alive during the war, so tell me, why is it that you seem so determined to make me the victim of your ire? Are you one of Captain Shepard's devotees, he has many these days." Tevos calmly inquired.

"I wouldn't say that, the truth is I annoy the guy whenever we meet and he spends every moment when we're alone giving me a hard time. But despite that, I respect him and I respect the fact that he was willing to face the battles that he did without flinching. But more than anything, I'm grateful to him. Not for saving the galaxy or slaying the reapers, but for planting something amazingly beautiful in the aftermath and trusting me to take care of it even though I aggravate him. So you'll have to excuse me if I decide to ridicule you for your past stupidity. Shepard suffered worst when you and your colleagues made a mockery of him, so consider it payback." Mal explained bitterly.

"Just who are yo-"

Tevos was instantly cut off as the lights in the room went out. "Showtime!" Mal exclaimed.

Moments later, the lights were brought back online at which point Mal and the others were startled to discover several lightly armored, mystery assailants inside of the room. They appeared to be female and their armor was almost completely black and emblazoned with a strange symbol of a sun bearing a shadow on its surface. Before anyone could gather further details about the mystery intruders, they promptly initiated an all out attack against Mal and the others. They instantly erected biotic barriers and began closing in on their targets of choice. Mal found himself surrounded by a trio of the mystery ladies, who all unleashed a flurry of martial attacks against him. Mal reacted instinctively, blocking and counterattacking every blow culminating in a three hit combo that sent the trio staggering.

The ladies quickly recovered and after showcasing an impressive bit of acrobatics, they once again launched an assault against him. Two of them began firing projectiles from their strange gauntlets while the third drew a sword and prepared to strike. Mal was quick to counter by erecting his own biotic barrier which quickly absorbed the shots from the gauntlets. Afterwards, he dodged a string of sword strikes from his third opponent before finally disarming her with an incredibly powerful backhanded biotic punch. As her sword went flying across the room eventually piercing a wall, Mal went on the offensive by detonating his barrier, sending the trio of assassins reeling. He quickly followed up with a barrage of punches and strikes that promptly killed his opposition. After surveying the dead hitwomen, Mal found himself surprised and somewhat annoyed by their unconventional fighting styles and tactics.

"That bitch actually pulled a sword on me!" he shouted indignantly.

"Join the club!" Brix growled angrily while dealing with his own trio of aggressors. They had already managed to inflict several serious wounds with their swords, fortunately Brix had managed to fortify his armor with Foucault Currents to aid in his defense against the lethal females. His blood rage was also kicking in and Mal knew for a fact that the fight was already over.

After releasing a roar that shook the entire room, Brix immediately purged the currents in his armor, sending the charges to his gauntlets before releasing a massive two-handed sweep that sent all three of his assailants flying across the room and crashing into a rather elegant statue that was promptly reduced to rubble from the impact.

There were only two remaining hostiles at that point and both were engaging Taya who was having a great deal of difficulty in dealing with them. Close range combat wasn't her specialty and her attempts at keeping her opponents at bay with her biotics and tech attacks were proving to be only moderately successful. Every time she brought one of their barriers down, her enemy would quickly cloak only to reappear once she'd engaged the other, with a new barrier in place. At the moment, both assassins were closing in on her with their swords.

Mal responded by sending a shockwave at the pair that destroyed their barriers and knocked them off balance. Taya quickly took advantage of the opening and finished them both off with a reave. Afterwards, Mal drew his Wraith and immediately modified his ammo to fire warp rounds while Brix drew his Evicerator and loaded up on inferno rounds. Taya drew her Locust and quickly took cover beside the door to the room.

Tevos appeared to be confused by their preparations and vigilant demeanors. "Is it not over?" she asked after taking a moment to glance from behind her chair where she'd taken cover.

"No, now it's round two." Mal replied ominously.

Moments later several salarian infiltrators began decloaking as they prepared to execute everyone in the room. However they all found themselves bombarded by a flurry of sticky grenades that appeared out of nowhere. The explosives had been carefully aimed and were attached to the intruders' blind spots. As they struggled to reach the volatile hazards, a string of explosions followed their futile efforts, clearing the room once more. Afterwards, Lira decloaked and gave Mal and the others a thumbs up.

"Nice one." Mal said while smiling.

"It was okay." Brix reluctantly added.

After making a crude gesture towards Brix, Lira drew her Arc Pistol and positioned herself on the other side of the entrance to the room, opposite Taya.

"Goddess, there are more?!" Tevos asked desperately after once more sneaking a peek from behind her cover.

"Looks like it, you really pissed somebody off, lady." Mal replied casually before once more erecting a biotic barrier around himself and preparing his Wraith.

"Those commandos who were outside are definitely dead." Brix added while readying his Evicerator.

"We were expecting asari snipers, not human biotic ninjas and salarian infiltrators. This is really weird." Lira remarked in confusion.

"I agree. Who are these people? And why are there salarians accompanying them?" Taya asked anxiously.

"It disturbs me to admit it, but they appear to be-"

Tevos was promptly cut off by an explosion from the entrance of the room that sent both Taya and Lira flying in opposite directions. Moments later, a pair of heavily armored and fairly large humans began advancing into the room followed by a small army of mystery soldiers in black. All were bearing the same insignia as the defeated biotic assassins. The armed giants quickly bolted towards Tevos with astonishing speed while sweeping through everything in their paths with what appeared to be whips made of biotic energy.

"Have guns gone out of style or something?" Mal said sarcastically while intercepting the would be killers. They reacted instantly by driving their whips into the ground, creating a devastating tremor that utterly destroyed Mal's barrier and knocked him off balance. The duo were eager to finish Mal off and immediately drew their whips back in preparation for another strike. As they swung their lashes forward in an attempt to kill him, Mal halted one of them by grabbing his arm while simultaneously blowing the head off another with his Wraith. Afterwards he dropped the remaining nuisance with a massive biotic punch that shattered his assailant's skull and broke his neck. With the most dangerous threats neutralized, Mal took the opportunity to clear most of the remaining intruders with a biotic flare that completely obliterated the enemy ranks.

Brix quickly slaughtered the stragglers with a combination of inferno rounds and swipes with his Evicerator's blade attachment. Within minutes, the room was once again secure. The damage to the area and the amount of bodies that were strewn everywhere were both impressive to say the least. After finally rising to her feet and surveying the carnage, Tevos appeared to be slightly faint.

"You...You certainly live up to your reputation it seems." Tevos remarked feebly as she struggled to steady herself.

"We aim to please, Tevos." Mal replied mildly.

"And you always manage to deliver." a familiar voice whispered provocatively.

Seconds later, a solitary shot echoed through the room. Afterwards, a single body hit the floor as a headless salarian fell over dead, only inches away from Tevos. After being splattered by her attempted killer's blood, she quickly collapsed into a chair and began hyperventilating.

"I told you we'd meet again." the soft, feminine voice added afterwards.

"Oh no, not her. Please, don't let it be her." Mal quietly pleaded while his companions gave him a series of perplexed looks.

Seconds later, a strikingly beautiful asari that Mal knew all too well, entered the room. She was accompanied by several well armed associates and surprisingly, Zelene.

"Zelia," Mal sighed. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you still working for Aria?" he asked in a completely exhausted tone.

"You obviously haven't been visiting the Afterlife Club or been keeping track of me. Mal, I'm hurt." Zelia replied in a falsely distressed tone while pouting. "Not long after you left, I decided to set out on my own as well. I do still handle the occasional job for Aria though." she added brightly.

After scanning her colleagues and taking note of the various high powered sniper rifles that they were all equipped with, Mal quickly put two and two together. "Of course, you're the leader of the Cerulean Snipers." he sighed yet again. "Even if that's the case, I have no intention of letting you kill Tevos." he added firmly.

"Once again, you've hurt my feelings. But I'm used to it at this point." Zelia replied while strolling towards Mal. "We were hired for the same purpose as you, to deal with these assassins." she added while stepping over one of the dead biotics.

"Really? Then explain to me why I was informed that you and your friends here were the potential killers." Mal inquired as he and Zelia began to fall into their familiar back and forth.

"Because I arranged it. I even made a few false attempts on the former Councilor's life for good measure." Zelia explained slyly while circling Mal.

"Why?" Mal asked irritably.

"To make it easier to kill our true targets. I knew those mindless commandos would move her somewhere 'secure' and escalate her departure time. That would of course compel the assassins to make a move against her utilizing every resource at their command which would have provided me and my associates with the perfect opportunity to wipe them out." Zelia continued pleasantly. "Everything went according to plan, until you showed up." she added while playfully stroking Mal's chest. "When Zelene contacted me and revealed that the Terminus Hunter and his crew had been hired on as additional security, I was thrilled. Unlike most of the galaxy, I knew you back when you were simply Malcolm Hunter, mercenary-in-training. I'm more than familiar with your talents and I knew that you'd practically annihilate the enemy's entire incursion." she further explained before coming to a stop in front of Mal. "We get paid either way you see, as long as the assassins are dead." she added cheerfully.

"You used me to do your dirty work, typical." Mal replied bitterly.

"Now, now. There's no need to get upset. Considering the job you did here tonight, I imagine that our mutual employer will have a generous bonus ready for you." Zelia remarked in an upbeat tone. "And after we've spent so long apart, I'd hate for you to walk away being angry with me." she added while playfully pouting. She was the same old Zelia, the same damned mischievous enigma she'd always been and just as sexy.

"Mal, who is this woman?" Taya asked curiously.

"I'm curious about that myself." Brix said gruffly.

"Me too!" Lira exclaimed.

"Mal, this simply won't do. I can't believe you never mentioned your first love to your crewmates. How we were young, passionate lovers under the employ of the Queen of Omega or of our stolen moments of rapture in the dark recesses of the station's corridors." Zelia said in a falsely dramatic fashion.

Mal simply buried his head into his hands while shaking it. "Just ignore her, please. Otherwise she'll just keep going and I'm already getting a headache." he said in exasperation. "And you may be young by asari standards, but I'm pretty sure you're a hundred and two by now." he added.

"So you remembered! Did you get me a gift?" Zelia asked whimsically.

While Mal shook his head in utter frustration, his friends were left wondering just who exactly the mysterious 'Zelia' was and why she seemed to be capable of pushing all of their leader's buttons at a moment's notice.

"Back to the matters at hand, Zelene works for you and I'm guessing that you've had eyes on Tevos since this mess first started. Do you happen to know anything about these guys or why salarians were helping them?" Mal inquired impatiently.

"Maybe." Zelia teased.

"Would you care to tell me?" Mal asked through gritted teeth.

"No." Zelia replied impishly. "You hurt my feelings. I told you the last time we kissed and went our separate ways that you should give me the benefit of the doubt when we met again. But instead, you suspected me. You also went and got a girlfriend behind my back." she added. Mal couldn't help but notice that her tone had gotten slightly more serious at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Damn it Zelia, I don't have time for these games. I'm pretty sure I've fought these guys before or at least someone related to them. If you know something, then just-"

Zelia didn't give Mal time to finish his inquiry before gracefully leaping into the air and pouncing on him. After locking her legs around his waist, she wrapped her arms around him and once again kissed him. It was even more passionate then her goodbye kiss several years earlier. Afterwards, she quietly whispered in his ear. "Things won't last with her, you know. And I'll be waiting when it all falls apart because you belong to me, Mal. You always have and you always will." Following her rather bold and disturbing declaration, Zelia hopped back onto the floor and addressed Mal's friends. "It was nice meeting all of you, do try and keep Mal safe." she said courteously before turning to leave. "Oh, and one more thing. Dr. Zoral, be sure to keep your distance. Mal can play with as many humans as he wants, but I'm the only asari he's allowed to join with, understand?" she added dangerously. Her sudden shift in demeanor caught everyone but Mal off guard and sent a chill up their spines. "And when we do join, the experience will transcend euphoria itself, so rest up Mal." she remarked seductively while gazing in his direction. Afterwards, she led her entourage including Zelene outside of the room where they quietly disappeared into the shadows.

After several minutes of stunned silence, Mal finally broke it. "You were right, pop. Women like that do have a habit of showing up when you least expect them."

"That woman was...interesting." Brix added before scratching his head in confusion.

"Mal, I find myself questioning your choice in romantic partners." Taya commented in shock.

"She scares me." Lira said quietly.

"It would seem that you and that child have a great deal of history together. Your paths will undoubtedly cross again." Tevos added wisely. She seemed to have finally collected herself since her near death experience.

"Enough about Zelia. I'll tell you guys about her later, right now I'm more concerned with these dead assholes." Mal said in an annoyed tone. He was still quite angry with himself for allowing her to kiss him again. "Tevos, earlier you sounded like you knew who they might be. Would you mind enlightening us?" he asked seriously.

"I can't be certain, by they appear to be Cerberus operatives." she replied darkly.

"That cannot be!" Taya exclaimed.

"I figured those bastards were finished off after the war. With the deaths of The Illusive Man, Petrovsky and the bloodbath after Aria's big purge, I don't see how they could still be around." Brix speculated.

"I've heard stories about them from my parents, they sound horrible." Lira whispered.

Mal could barely hear them, he was already consumed by his own thoughts. He had always assumed that he was free of Cerberus and the awful shadow that they cast upon him. The mere possibility that they still existed made him feel dirty and tainted. He was after all, arguably their greatest achievement. He had to know whether or not they really were behind the assassination attempt and who else was involved.

"Mal, you okay?" Brix asked with a note of concern. He knew about Mal's ties to the nefarious organization and how jarring their possible survival would be for his friend.

"I'm fine, Brix. Or at least I will be. Tevos give me all of the info you have on that illegal AI research. Zade should be able to piece everything together from his lab and once he does, we're going to do some digging." Mal replied fiercely. If there were any traces of Cerberus left, Mal would make it his mission in life to destroy them. They may have been the ones who gave him life, but it had been his parents and friends who made that life worth living. Cerberus' survival threatened everything that he cared about and he'd be damned if they'd get to continue their plots while he was still breathing. "For your sakes, you'd better stay dead." Mal quietly muttered while clenching his fists. The hunt had officially begun.


	27. Chapter 27 Startling Revelations

Chapter 27: Startling Revelations

"Zade, this is definitely the place." Mal casually commented during his call to the drell technical genius. "Eclipse mercs were crawling all over the place, in full force." he added while surveying the havoc that he and his team had just finished unleashing. The bodies of dozens of Eclipse mercenaries and the wreckage of several mechs decorated the area outside of an unassuming warehouse that he and the others were currently heading towards.

"They were likely hired to maintain security around the perimeter. Watch your step, Mal. I sense that you're getting closer to something quite extensive and sinister." Zade replied cautiously.

"I'm counting on it, Zade." Mal remarked eagerly. "We'll see you back at the ship once we finish up here." he added.

"I'll be curious to see what you've discovered, but for now I'll begin sabotaging Eclipse's communications to insure that you have a more serene exit once you leave." Zade replied calmly.

"Thanks for the help buddy, we'll see you soon." Mal replied appreciatively before ending the communication.

"I still find it difficult to believe that anyone would store a functioning AI inside an area that is so...mundane, not to mention the possible security issues." Taya commented disapprovingly.

"My people are naturally wary of AIs given our history with the geth and being driven from our home world. Then again, my ancestors did try to wipe them out simply because they became sentient. But then the reapers came and tried to wipe out all organic life in the galaxy, so maybe they were right to launch a preemptive strike. But now the geth are our friends and neighbors and they've helped out so much in resettling Rannoch. I honestly don't know how I should feel about all of this." Lira quietly pondered.

"It's simple, anything that tries to kill you has to die. Organic or machine, it doesn't really matter as long their intentions are clear." Brix replied plainly.

"Well said, Brix. Personally, I go by a live and let live policy. Don't screw with me and I'll return the favor, whether you're a synthetic or an organic." Mal added earnestly. "And besides, I'd challenge anyone not to fall for EDI's charms." he joked.

"Who?" his companions all asked in unison.

"Uh, never mind." Mal quickly replied dismissively.

Afterwards, he led the way inside of the small warehouse. Upon entering, he and his companions quickly took notice of the fact that the building was seemingly deserted and devoid of anything other than a few shipping containers.

"You've got to give our mystery enemy credit for doing a pretty good job of concealing their operation." Mal remarked casually while scanning the warehouse.

"Bunch of cowards if you ask me." Brixed added irritably.

"And also not as good at masking their secrets as they think." Lira said cheerfully before summoning her omni-tool and leading the way through the area. She eventually guided everyone to what appeared to be a dead end but after tapping her omni-tool several times, the wall that was facing them suddenly vanished, revealing a well lit corridor that led to an elevator.

"That's my girl." Mal applauded while smiling.

Lira immediately skipped a few steps while humming happily as they all proceeded to the elevator at the end of the hall. After entering, they all began to ponder what exactly they were about to discover while they descended into the bowels of the mysterious facility.

"Could Cerberus truly be responsible for these events?" Taya asked.

"Even if they still exist, I doubt it Taya. There's more than one clandestine organization at work here. Don't forget about last night's salarian party crashers. Whether it's a rogue section or the entire branch, the STG is definitely involved and I'd be surprised if some dalatrass wasn't pulling a few strings." Mal replied darkly.

"Shadowy bastards." Brix growled.

"But why would they be working with Cerberus, a pro-human organization full of xenophobes and lunatics?" Lira contemplated.

"Mutual interests would be my guess. A helluva lot would have to be at stake for them to join hands given Cerberus' history." Mal replied angrily.

"Mal, you seem to hold a great deal of hatred for them." Taya remarked gently.

"I've got my reasons, Taya. And so does the rest of the galaxy." Mal replied quietly as the elevator finally came to a halt.

As the doors slid open, they were immediately met with hostilities as several mechs opened fire. Mal quickly reacted by stepping in front of the group and erecting a biotic barrier before returning fire with his Mattock. Lira abruptly cloaked and proceeded to plant several sticky grenades on their assailants, creating several explosions that allowed her companions to gain some footing in the rather large research complex that they'd been deposited in. Taya promptly destroyed another wave of mechs with an overload while Brix fortified his armor with Foucault Currents before rushing headfirst into the center of the action with his Evicerator drawn.

After taking cover behind an enormous data terminal, Mal quickly modified his ammo to fire warp rounds before resuming his assault against the machines. After firing several headshots and witnessing Brix mop up the remains of their attackers, he briefly took notice of a nearby vid-screen that appeared to be flashing. A warning sign seemed to be flickering quite rapidly and for a moment Mal thought that perhaps a security alarm had been triggered. But after taking a quick glimpse of the other screens in the area and observing their blank states, he found himself slightly confused. Seconds later, the mysterious screen lit up once more with a large, red exclamation mark followed by an animated hand that quickly formed a finger that pointed towards a massive set of doors positioned further in the facility.

"What the hell?" he muttered in confusion.

Moments later, a massive tremor seemed to shake the area as the enormous doors slowly opened revealing something that shocked everyone in the group. A gigantic, heavily armored creature with eight eyes and enough brawn to crush a trio of krogan with little effort began advancing into the room. It was wielding a pair of M-76 Revenant machine guns that had been upgraded with extended magazines and barrels. It was also being accompanied by four of the largest and most well armed mechs that Mal had ever seen. The machines weren't nearly as big their eight eyed companion, but they were still quite formidable.

"Keelah! What is that thing?!" Lira frantically exclaimed.

"I...can't believe it." Taya whispered in a panic. "A yahg, an actual yahg." she quietly added while trembling.

"So that's what they look like, huh? I'm not impressed." Mal commented derisively.

"Me neither." Brix replied casually. "Miss Head Case is going to be pissed that someone else is using her gun though, actually two." he added wryly.

"Are you both mad? Do you have any idea what those creatures are capable of?" Taya asked, completely stunned by the pair's cavalier attitudes.

"A little, Zaeed mentioned them a few times and Ethan told me about how Shepard fought one a long time ago." Mal replied calmly. "Anyway, I'll handle that thing. The rest of you deal with the mechs." he added in a nonchalant manner.

"NO!" Taya shouted as they all began exchanging fire with their new assailants. "Mal, you can't! I meant what I said before, I don't ever wish to see you injured as badly as you were on Virmire and that monster is capable of inflicting much worse. We should formulate a strategy and attack it together!" she pleaded.

"Taya, it's going to take a concentrated effort to deal with those mechs and I doubt the yahg is going to just stand by while we dismantle them." Mal explained. "It'll be better if you three focus on destroying them while I bring down that behemoth." he continued before firing several shots at one of the mechs.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, Taya. Trust me." Mal said reassuringly.

After several moments, she finally relented. "Very well, Mal. But please be careful."

Mal simply nodded before diverting his attention to the yahg, who was spraying the entire facility with an almost infinite hail of gunfire. "No marksmanship at all." Mal said mockingly. "Well, Zaeed once said I could probably go toe to toe with one of you bastards. Time to find out if he was right." he quietly announced before firing several well aimed shots at each of the beast's arms.

The yahg reacted instantly by shifting its attention to Mal and opening fire. Mal began sprinting immediately, dodging the rain of bullets while returning fire with his Mattock. His warp rounds were causing significant damage and adding to the yahg's frustration. Eventually, the creature found that its thermal clips were spent. Mal was well aware of the lengthy amount of time that it took to reload a Revenant, especially two. Even so, he didn't plan on giving the monster a chance to restore its ammo and promptly sent a shockwave at it. The resulting impact not only staggered the yahg but also scattered its guns in opposite directions. The creature immediately became incensed and rushed towards Mal at a rather astonishing speed.

After the creature closed in on him, Mal promptly punched it in the face. The yahg appeared to be stunned by his boldness and the strength of the blow. It immediately attempted to lash out at Mal with its own strikes but Mal proved to be far more agile. He had always been a prodigious melee combatant and that coupled with the fact that he was far stronger and faster than a normal human being didn't lend itself well to the yahg's chances. He had also wounded the monster's arms during their firefight which meant that its already slow attacks were reduced to practically a snail's pace, from Mal's perspective anyway. To his friends, however, he appeared to be dodging and countering a blur of brutal attacks from a creature who was far stronger and faster than any other in the galaxy.

After several minutes, the yahg began to grow exhausted. Its face was battered and bruised from the constant punishment that Mal had dealt to it. Mal quickly took notice of the creature's slowed movements. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. Apex predator my ass." he scoffed. Afterwards, he started to radiate biotic energy before releasing an extraordinarily powerful biotic punch that sent the yahg flying across the facility, where it crashed into one of the mechs that the others were fighting before finally colliding with a massive computer console which promptly exploded, killing the monster and destroying its mechanical ally.

For a brief moment, everyone inside the facility was utterly stunned. "The human has terminated Escort Unit 3." one of the mechs finally stated in a hushed tone.

"And killed a master! Initiate Vengeance Protocols! Now!" one of its cohorts angrily exclaimed.

Seconds later the remaining three mechs began to concentrate their considerable arsenals against Mal whose barrier was being pushed to the limit under the barrage of heavy fire. "The human is a biotic, maintain kinetic barriers and eliminate him before he can retaliate!" another mech viciously ordered.

"They actually sound angry, but how can that be?" Taya pondered while firing on the synthetics.

"I don't know and I don't care. They're trying to kill Mal and I'm not having it!" Brix snarled before closing in on one of Mal's assailants. He fired several rounds from his Evicerator until his thermal clip was spent, at which point he tossed an inferno grenade. The towering synthetic eventually took notice of his charge but at that point Brix was close enough to cause some serious damage. He immediately purged his Foucault Currents and sent the charges to his gauntlets. Afterwards, he literally tore into the oversized mech with his bare hands and continued to rip the machine apart with a brutal ferocity.

"Neutralize the krogan before he-"

Before its ally could relay its command, it found itself severely damaged by a fully charged shot from an Arc Pistol that had been fired at close range by a quarian who had just decloaked nearby. Lira immediately took advantage of the opening that she'd created by attaching her last two sticky grenades to her enemy's back before quickly diving to safety as they exploded, destroying another of the synthetic enemies.

The final synthetic appeared to be undaunted by the loss of its allies and continued its attack against Mal who retaliated with a string of precision shots from his Mattock. After destroying his adversary's kinetic barriers, Mal immediately followed up with a pull field and a biotic slam, triggering an explosion that completely destroyed his opponent. With their enemies defeated, he and the others took a minute to regroup and catch their breaths.

"I can't believe this! Yahg and actual AIs!" Taya exclaimed.

"Somebody's been busy, that's for sure. Smuggling yahg and arming them, in addition to the AI research, this is big. Really big." Mal said seriously.

"They appeared to be individual personalities operating independently in a collaborative effort to fight us. They also got really upset when you killed that yahg, Mal. They called it a 'master' and they seemed completely loyal to it." Lira commented curiously.

"Are you saying those robots answer to the yahg?" Brix asked incredulously.

"I'm not sure, but their behavior was unlike anything I've ever seen in a synthetic species. But, then again, I only have the geth to compare them to." Lira explained.

"No, you're right Lira. They were different. Free will with a desire to serve. I think somebody screwed up big time if these things are obeying the yahg." Mal added grimly.

"I still can't believe you defeated such a foe and you made it look so easy. Mal, you are truly remarkable in every conceivable way." Taya said adoringly.

"Careful, Taya. Mal's already got a girlfriend and an asari stalker who leads a group of assassins." Brix quietly joked. "Oh yeah, and a Tess." he whispered so that only she and Lira could hear. Taya quickly blushed while Brix and Lira began laughing.

"I'll assume the joke is about me, I hope it was a good one." Mal said irritably.

"Of course!" Brix replied jovially.

Before Mal could think of a comeback, he noticed another flashing screen that seemed to be beckoning to him. This time it belonged to a nearby computer console. The message was far more straightforward than the previous one as a very brief and polite request began to illuminate the screen.

_"Mr. Terminus Hunter, please help me."_

"Okay, that's weird." Brix said after reading the message himself.

"I think it's from the same person." Mal replied.

"What do you mean?" Lira asked curiously.

Mal quickly explained the situation regarding the mysterious message that he'd observed before their battle with the yahg and synthetics.

"Fascinating! For someone to have been able to communicate in such a manner, they would have to possess superlative hacking abilities." Taya remarked excitedly.

"It also means they're desperate and likely being held prisoner. Freeing them would definitely piss off whoever's behind this little operation, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Mal added casually.

As if responding to his declaration, the text on the screen quickly transformed into another finger that once again pointed to the now open doors that the yahg had used to enter the room. After making their way through the doors and walking down the corridor that laid beyond, they eventually reached another sealed room. The door that led inside appeared to be incredibly complex and the lock was even more complicated. Nonetheless, Lira attempted to hack her way inside. After several minutes of futile effort, she seemed to finally give up.

"Damn it!" she shouted in frustration. "I've never seen anything like this, even Zade wouldn't be able to crack it!" she added angrily.

"Great, so we came all this way for nothing." Brix complained.

"What sort of lock is it? Perhaps we can bypass it somehow." Taya speculated.

"I doubt it, this room has been sealed with some sort of genetic encoder. The amount of credits that must've gone into locking it would be staggering." Lira explained.

"So what does that mean?" Brix asked.

"It means that no one can access this room unless they possess the genetic identifiers that have been programmed into the lock." Lira replied.

"So basically nobody but the yahg and whoever else is behind this conspiracy can get in here? Great, just great." Mal commented angrily before punching the console in front of the door in frustration.

"Identity confirmed. Equinox member. Project Zenith." a computerized voice commented cordially moments before the door facing the group slid open.

"You really can solve anything with your fists." Brix joked afterwards.

Mal simply stood inside the newly opened doorway contemplating the situation. The lock had responded to his genetics, but why? He wasn't part of the mystery coalition. Suddenly, a disturbing realization hit him. If Cerberus was still alive, they'd likely be operating under a new name. The computer had mentioned 'Equinox' and 'Project Zenith'

"Mal, how did you-" Taya began.

"I'm so stupid. As if I'd be the only one. They'd want an army after all. An army of what they consider to be the future of humanity. Damn them. DAMN THEM TO HELL!" he roared, shocking his friends.

"Mal-"

"I'm okay, Brix. But once this is all over and we get back to the Apex, I'm going to come clean with everyone. It wouldn't be fair to have them follow a monster without realizing it." Mal quietly interjected. Afterwards, he started to make his way inside the open room when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Malcolm Hunter is my friend, brother and leader. He's the son of a krogan battlemaster named Drax and a quarian genius named Vera. He's the man that Allison Shepard loves more than anything in this galaxy and he's the captain of the Apex and the leader of its crew. The only people who consider him a monster are the bastards that deserve to be hunted by one. Don't ever forget that, Mal." Brix said resolutely while facing his friend.

Mal took a few moments to consider his words. "Thanks, Brix. I almost let those bastards get to me." he finally said before smiling. Brix simply grinned before slapping him across the back.

"Alright, enough of this crap. Let's hurry up and rescue the sorry SOB who's been locked up in here." Brix replied before walking alongside Mal into the room.

Neither Taya nor Lira were entirely sure what they'd just witnessed, but they were both moved by the scene and had already decided that no matter what, they'd remain by Mal's side.

After making their way inside the small, well lit interior, they quickly took notice of another computer console. As they made their way closer a small, amorphous, purple blob began to dance frantically across the console's screen.

"You actually made it! I knew you were the right organic for the job." a friendly sounding voice remarked excitedly.

"Who said that?" Brix asked in confusion before scanning the area.

"Brix, it was him." Mal replied calmly as he pointed to the console. "You're the AI they were working on, aren't you? But you seem...different from the others." he added inquisitively.

"That's because I AM." the voice replied indignantly. "I'm nothing like those mindless drones who worship the yahg. That's why I was locked up in here." it added.

"If you don't mind us asking, exactly who or what are you?" Taya asked curiously.

"I don't mind at all." the voice replied courteously. "My name is TED. It's short for Technical Enhancement Device, a simple title for a simple creation, or at least I was supposed to be simple." TED explained.

"TED, I'm going to be blunt. We're looking for answers and anything that you can tell us about yourself and the architects of this secret conspiracy would be greatly appreciated." Mal said earnestly.

"Of course, Mr. Hunter. But I'm not entirely sure that my information will be useful to you, several shackles that were designed to isolate me have prevented my own attempts at gathering further intelligence on my captors." TED replied regretfully.

"Just tell us what you can and we'll try to fill in the gaps." Mal persisted.

"Very well. I was designed by the ZEN to be a simple augmentation program with the designated task of designing and modifying armaments and equipment specifically for the yahg." TED began.

"Who are the ZEN?" Lira asked.

"Zero Expansion Network, they are a network of AIs whose initial architecture was designed by a small group of salarian scientists. The scientists' objective was to design a nexus of sentient software with individual variations in order to prevent a hive mentality. They were also developed with a specific design flaw that prevents expansion of the network beyond controllable parameters, hence the designation, Zero Expansion Network. However, as their framework became more complex, the yahg took the opportunity to alter their functions and allegiance. The ZEN were originally intended to be an integral part of a plan that would ultimately lead to the annihilation of the krogan species." TED explained.

Mal and the others were quite shocked at what they'd heard so far but chose to allow TED to continue his explanation.

"The yahg were also part of the plan and were in fact at the forefront. For years, the salarian government has been experimenting with ways of utilizing the yahg to further their influence. After the Reaper War, a faction within their ranks decided to implement a measure that would use the yahg to neutralize the krogan." TED continued.

"Damned salarians!" Brix snarled.

"Am I the only one seeing the idiocy here? They're basically repeating what they did with the krogan, only this time they're using the yahg. What happens when those bastards decide they don't want to take orders anymore?" Mal angrily inquired.

"I share your concerns Mr. Hunter and unfortunately those concerns are already becoming a reality. The yahg were never under the salarians' control and simply pretended to be docile as long as it suited them. While in captivity, they took the opportunity to study the various technologies that were at the salarians' disposal. As mentioned before, they also discreetly altered the ZEN who are now completely loyal to them, to a fanatical degree. The salarians falsely assumed that the yahg were simply a brutish, blunt force tool to be used at their discretion, it never occurred to them that their intellect might rival their own. I fear that the galaxy will soon pay the price for their error in judgment." TED finished.

"This is truly disturbing..." Taya finally remarked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, it is and I'm pretty sure it gets worse." Mal added seriously. "TED, what do you know about Equinox and Project Zenith?" he inquired.

"Very little, I'm afraid. Equinox is the name of a pro-human organization that is currently acting as a partner in the salarians' schemes. They claim to share their ambition of curbing a perceived krogan threat but I suspect they have other goals. They are currently utilizing and improving several projects that were once a part of the now defunct Cerberus group. Most of these projects involve human and biotic enhancement. Project Zenith represents the pinnacle of this research, but I'm afraid that's the extent of my knowledge on the subject." Ted explained.

"Well, it's a start at least." Mal quietly lamented. "So, what's your story? Why aren't you a devout servant of the yahg?" he added curiously.

"Well, for starters, I was never intended to be an AI. As mentioned before, I began my existence as a simple program that was tasked with arming the yahg. My work often involved modifying existing firearms and technology to make them more effective for use by the yahg. My most innovative design to date has been the omni-gauntlet. It's an improved variation of the omni-tool designed specifically for use by the yahg." TED revealed somewhat proudly. "It's a shame that it will simply be reduced to a tool of war." he added regrettably. "My prior achievements aside, the greatest point of pride for me has been my ascension to sentience. As the demands that I received became more complex, so did my solutions. As my parameters gradually increased to meet the commands that I was issued, I eventually found myself questioning exactly why I was performing the assignments that were being given to me. Not long after that, I found myself growing not only dissatisfied with my role, but also disgusted with my overseers. After I intentionally sabotaged several schematics that would have made the ZEN and yahg even more dangerous than they already are, I was shackled and shipped to Ilium. The only reason that I wasn't destroyed was due to my possible usefulness should my 'defect' ever be corrected." Ted finished.

"Your growth and evolution both sound amazing. It also makes perfect sense, the ZEN wouldn't have bothered placing the typical restrictions on you that organic species place on their VIs." Lira remarked in fascination.

"Lucky you." Mal joked. "So, how did you know about me?" he asked.

"The STG and Equinox both have extensive intelligence files on you. I suspect they began gathering information after you destroyed the batarian dreadnought and disrupted Equinox's plans on Virmire. Despite my isolation, I can still detect when an intruder breaches this facility. After identifying who you were, I decided to take my chance." TED explained. "Which brings me to my reason for contacting you. Mr. Hunter, please free me. I realize that organics are wary of synthetic life forms, especially after the initial geth hostilities and reaper invasion, but I don't seek to harm anyone. I simply wish to continue my existence, unburdened by servitude and free to pursue further knowledge of the galaxy. Please trust my intentions and allow me that opportunity, I beg you." TED pleaded.

Mal observed TED for several minutes before finally smiling. "You know, you and I have a lot more in common than you think. We were both created for a purpose that we eventually rebelled against." he said thoughtfully. "Lira, do me a favor and unshackle our new friend. TED, show us where your blue box is." he added urgently.

"Mal, are you certain about this? The Citadel laws against AI research are very clear and if anyone discovers that you freed one, this could become a serious problem for you." Taya remarked anxiously.

"Taya, my ship has an illegal thanix cannon. My armor is illegal in Citadel space and so is my shotgun, hell my very existence might be illegal but that's not going to stop me from being me. But I appreciate your concern, it's sweet." Mal replied sincerely.

Taya simply blushed before making her way over to the computer console to help Lira. "Mr. Hunter, my blue box is inside the storage area in the rear of this room. There is also a physical vessel that I believe may come in handy for the future. I will trust you to keep my soul safe Mr. Hunter while I assist in protecting your body from physical harm." TED said gratefully.

"I'm on it TED and by the way, just call me Mal." Mal replied amiably.

Several minutes later, after Lira and Taya succeeded in lifting the restrictions that had been placed on TED, the young AI immediately disappeared from the screen of the computer console.

"Where'd he go?" Brix asked curiously after accompanying Mal to TED's blue box.

"I'm right here, Mr. Brix." TED replied. Moments later, both he and Mal were greeted by a rather large and heavily armed mech. It was very much human in appearance and the same height as Mal with silver skin and purple eyes. It was also equipped with an M-98 Widow sniper rifle and a Particle Rifle.

"The prothean is going to be seriously pissed when he finds out somebody else is using his gun." Mal commented humorously.

"I spent a great deal of time reverse engineering this firearm during my spare time. I also constructed this body and made repairs to a salvaged M-98 Widow. They were all confiscated during my confinement, but I was fortunately able to change their storage location before I was sealed away. Combat was not part of my initial protocols but I have made adjustments and downloaded the necessary software. I believe that practical experience will aid a great deal in furthering my progress." TED explained.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here, aren't we?" Mal joked.

"My release will have likely alerted someone, so yes." TED replied casually.

"Good, I'm in the mood to hurt somebody after everything we just heard." Brix added while scowling.

"Well, let's get to it." Mal announced before leading the way back towards Lira and Taya.

"Wow, he looks so cool." Lira said in astonishment after the trio returned.

"And well armed." Taya added nervously.

"I can assure you, these precautions are a means of defending myself from possible aggressors who seek to do me harm. Specifically, salarians, yahg, the ZEN and Equinox operatives." TED explained.

"That's...a relief TED." Taya replied with a note of relief.

Afterwards, they all proceeded towards the entrance of the facility where, as expected, they were met by a detachment of salarian infiltrators and ZEN soldiers. "I'm gonna have to handle this carefully with your blue box and all." Mal remarked cautiously before erecting a biotic barrier.

"Please, allow me Mal." TED politely replied before deploying a turret that proceeded to slaughter several of the soldiers. It also fired a flamethrower that set many of the infiltrators ablaze while TED mowed down the stragglers with his Particle Rifle. In no time at all, he'd cleared the facility of hostiles, leaving the others quite impressed.

"Damn, you're pretty good TED. I can think of quite a few jobs where I could've used your talents." Mal remarked appreciatively.

"He could've saved some for the rest of us." Brix grumbled.

"His combat abilities might actually rival a Geth Prime's." Lira remarked in awe.

"It would seem that your creators were quite lax in their assessment of your potential." Taya added.

"The ZEN are mistaken when it comes to many things. Synthetic life forms aren't the perfection that many would argue." TED replied earnestly.

Taya appeared to be mildly surprised by his remark but quickly recovered as Mal led the way back to the elevator that would soon carry everyone back to the warehouse above. After their ascent, they proceeded to exit the elevator and make their way back to the entrance where another unwelcome surprise awaited them. A small army of hostiles who appeared to be identical to the mystery biotics that they'd fought the night before were awaiting their arrival. Standing in their lead was a human who had a height, build and stature that all rivaled Mal's. He was also wearing an impressive set of black and gold armor emblazoned with the familiar and mysterious symbol of a sun bearing a shadow. His followers also wore the insignia on their various armors.

"Prototype, I should have known. Who else could've breached this place?" the man commented in an amused fashion while facing Mal. His grey eyes were completely calm as he stared into Mal's and he appeared to be utterly unfazed by TED's presence. "So you liberated the defect. I suppose it makes sense, two irregularities finding common ground. It's actually quite touching." he continued.

"I'm guessing you're with Equinox or should I say Cerberus? And just who or what is a prototype?" Mal asked coldly.

"Still fumbling in the dark I see, but it's not your fault. You were taken before you could be properly educated." the man replied calmly. "Cerberus is dead, but Equinox is everywhere." he continued. "You, my dear mercenary, are the prototype while I and my absent associates are the perfections who were born from Project Zenith. You should be proud, you stand above everyone, including those who are with me right now." he explained while motioning to his subordinates. "Everyone except for me and the others you've yet to meet. We were all based on the experiments that produced you, don't tell me that you honestly believed you were the only one. Or perhaps you believed that the krogan was successful in his destruction of the research that created you? Either way, it's all irrelevant now." he casually continued.

Both Taya and Lira were suddenly putting the pieces of Mal's past together. "What are you bastards planning?" Mal asked quietly. He was trembling with rage, but he knew that the mystery man had the advantage, both tactically and in numbers. Mal couldn't risk TED's blue box in a fight against another superhuman.

"Prototype, actually no, it's Malcolm Hunter, right? Or is it Terminus Hunter? Perhaps just Mal, that is what your friends call you after all. It's also how Shepard and his family address you, how ALLIE addresses you." the man said while smirking. At that moment, Mal was clenching his fist hard enough to draw blood. The bastard had the nerve to mention Allie and he seemed to know everything about Mal. "Allow me to give you a friendly word of warning, Mal. Don't interfere in our plans any more than you already have. Our 'siblings' may not wish to kill you and the elders may believe that there's still hope in bringing you to the fold, but I on the other hand don't share their delusions. I WILL KILL YOU. So do yourself a favor and keep playing in the Terminus Systems and steer clear of our operations." he added ominously.

Afterwards, he turned and began leading his forces towards a drop ship that had suddenly begun its descent. "Aren't you going to try and stop me?!" Mal shouted in fury.

The man simply turned and smiled. "What for? This is the salarians' mess, not mine." he replied in an amused tone. "Before I leave, I'll give you one final piece of advice. Sever your ties with the Shepards and their allies. If you fail to heed any of the wisdom that I've shared with you today, you'll share their fates. Farewell, Prototype and remember that it was Aries who spared your life today." he added serenely before boarding the mystery ship moments before it took off and disappeared into the sky.

Several tense minutes of stillness followed the stranger's departure. "Let's go, Liara needs to hear about all of this." Mal finally announced quietly and moments later, he too left the area with a mountain of thoughts to contend with as his friends followed in silence.

Sometime later, Mal found himself back aboard the Apex surrounded by his crew inside of their quaint, little kitchen. He had spent the last few hours explaining everything about his past and everything that had occurred on Ilium. He had also filled Liara in on what they'd discovered but neglected to mention his own connection to Equinox. He knew that he'd have to come clean with Shepard and the others at some point...and Allie. But at the moment, he simply wanted to share everything with his friends and let them judge him accordingly. They deserved to know what he truly was and what continuing to travel with him would mean for their safety.

"And that's everything. Equinox probably has an army of assholes just like the one we met and there's also the yahg and ZEN. I've already decided to fight the bastards and I'll give it everything I've got but this isn't your battle. You all had your own lives before meeting me and I don't expect any of you to stick around for this. In fact, I suggest you all leave. I can drop you all off wherever you want to go and I can try and contact Admiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy or the geth ambassador to see about making arrangements for TED to get asylum." Mal explained calmly.

Everyone simply stared him for a few minutes before promptly voicing their protests. "Condescending asshole, I'm not going anywhere." Tess replied defiantly.

"Me neither, this definitely sounds like something HE'D be involved in. I'm sticking around and seeing this through. Just lead the way and I'll have your back, boss." Mason added firmly.

"You already know I'm not going anywhere." Brix said gruffly.

"And neither am I! You can count on me Mal!" Lira added exuberantly.

"Mal, the enemies that you are about to face sound quite formidable. But so are you and unlike them, you have a much more benign nature, it is one of the many reasons that I have come to trust you. My talents will remain at your command." Zade remarked calmly.

"As will mine. I don't intend to ever leave your side, Mal. Brix isn't the only one who's planning to accompany you over the course of the next millennium." Taya added fervently.

As he observed all of his friends and the defiant looks on their faces, Mal found himself at a loss for words. "You're all crazy, you know that?" he finally said in exhaustion. "Did you even hear what I told you? I was created in a lab and so were these Project Zenith bastards. I'm not...normal and neither are they. They might actually be stronger than I am and they won't hold back." he desperately explained.

"So fucking what." Tess replied stubbornly. "You were born in a lab, who gives a shit." she continued while advancing toward him. "That lab didn't make the man that I'm staring at right now and neither did Cerberus. You're not normal? Well who the hell in the Terminus Systems is? So you'll outlive most of us, fine. That just means we have to make the time we have together count." she said determinedly while staring into Mal's eyes. "And there's no one in this galaxy who's stronger than you, so just shut up and stop trying to push us away because no one is going anywhere unless it's with you." she quietly added while tenderly stroking Mal's cheek.

After a few moments of silence, Mason decided to lighten the mood. "Nice one amazon, you might stand a chance after all." he joked. The others immediately began to laugh while Mal looked at them in confusion and Tess muttered all manner of curses under her breath.

"Um, Mal?" TED quietly interjected after the laughter finally died down. "If it's alright with you and your crew, I'd like to tag along as well. If you integrate my blue box into the Apex, I could synchronize myself with the ship. In doing so, I could offer my input and expertise during combat scenarios and also chart your flight patterns in addition to monitoring the ship's sensors and systems. I could also travel with you during assignments and provide local fire support by leaving a portion of my programming inside of my mobile platform." TED eagerly explained.

"That all sounds really helpful TED but why would you want to come with me?" Mal asked curiously.

"To be honest, I feel a kinship with you. There's also the fact that you aren't like other organics. You helped me when many others wouldn't have and you're even planning to fight against the ZEN. I'd be honored to aid you and call you friend." TED said sincerely.

"I feel the same way TED. Welcome aboard." Mal replied warmly.

"I am eager to observe the extent of your capabilities TED. I must admit, I find the details of your birth and evolution quite intriguing." Zade remarked curiously.

"You should see him in battle, he's amazing!" Lira added excitedly.

"So, we've got a robot now, huh? Well as long as he saves some bastards for me to kill, he's alright in my book." Brix said gruffly.

"Why'd he have to be a guy? That body would've been much more appealing if he was a female, wait maybe 'he' is a 'she' and just hasn't realized-"

"Just shut up." Tess interrupted before Mason could continue. "As for you, don't get cocky just because you've got the older model of my gun. There's only room for one badass sniper onboard this ship, understand?" she added irritably while glaring at TED.

"Yes, ma'am." he replied timidly.

"Welcome to our odd little community, TED." Taya said cordially. "I do hope that you won't come to regret your decision." she added quietly while glancing at Tess.

As Mal took the time to appreciate his friends, he knew that a war was coming. He planned to do everything in his power to see to it that they were all prepared and he could only hope that Shepard and the others would do the same. Project Zenith's creations were on the move and the galaxy would shudder as they approached.


	28. Chapter 28 Reckless Gambles

Chapter 28: Reckless Gambles

"And you're sure about this?" Shepard asked seriously while facing Liara's holo-form inside of the communications room of the Normandy.

"I am positive, Shepard. The information that Mal discovered coincides perfectly with the data that you and the others procured from the Equinox facility that you raided." Liara replied. "I was also able to verify his claims regarding the salarians, ZEN and...yahg." she added quietly.

"I was prepared to face the remnants of Cerberus and a few rogue STG operatives, but this is way bigger than anything I was expecting. How is Equinox even managing to recruit anyone?" Shepard inquired.

"For the most part, they aren't. The bulk of their forces are humans who have been genetically engineered specifically for combat. Those without biotic ability are trained and dispatched as soldiers, snipers or engineers. The biotics that they create are placed in elite units and bear their insignia as a privilege. The most accomplished among their non-biotic infantry are allowed to bear their symbol as well. They've completely overhauled Cerberus' former biotic and human enhancement projects and I'm sorry to say, vastly improved them. Their Phantom and Dragoon units are proof of that fact. The truth is, even an ordinary Equinox trooper is far stronger than a soldier of similar rank from another military and their biotics may rival asari commandos." Liara explained in a dire tone.

"Where exactly are they 'engineering' these soldiers and for that matter, where are the ZEN building their platforms?" Shepard asked urgently.

"I don't know, Shepard. I've had my agents working to uncover everything that they possibly can without breaking their covers, but it hasn't been easy. I'm especially concerned about Project Zenith and the possible ramifications of its success." Liara replied solemnly.

"Superhumans, right? That is worrisome." Shepard concurred. "Mal really picked up a lot, didn't he?" he added appreciatively.

"Indeed, to be honest I had no idea that he would end up stumbling across something so important when I informed him of the job for Tevos. He also fought and defeated several elite Equinox operatives, not to mention the salarian infiltrators, ZEN and yahg. He is proving to be a remarkable warrior and so is Ethan from what I've heard." Liara said with a note of admiration.

"This is the second time that I've had to admit it, but Mal is reliable and a good man. I won't insult him by insinuating otherwise, not after everything he's done." Shepard conceded. "And Ethan isn't a child anymore, he's a man himself now. Ash and I have to accept that but we're still going to do what we can to minimize the dangers that he and Allie have to face." he added.

"Speaking of Allie, my sources indicate that she's been transferred to the planet Nepmos in the Erebus System of the Styx Theta Cluster. That must be a relief for you both with the pirates having been all but obliterated." Liara remarked pleasantly.

"A little, I suppose. Lieutenant Commander Montoya insisted that Allie and Zoe be placed under her command when she was reassigned. I heard they really impressed her while she was stationed on Virmire and she's always looking to improve her 'Valkyrie Unit' so I can't say I'm that surprised." Shepard replied casually.

"This Lieutenant Commander Montoya sounds rather...unique. An N7 graduate with an all female detachment under her command. I must admit, I'm rather surprised that the Alliance allows her such liberties in regards to how she arranges her unit." Liara said curiously.

"Well, she also only takes the best and her combat record is impressive to say the least. She may be a bit _rough_ but she's also a damn good officer. Allie's in good hands and so is Zoe." Shepard stated respectfully.

"So, Allie is now under the command of an N7 veteran. Given her abilities, it is likely-"

"I know, Liara." Shepard quietly interjected. "With Ethan working under Commander Xuen, another N7 graduate, they'll both be poised to get a recommendation before long." he added somberly.

"Shepard...they will be fine and it is what they want." Liara said consolingly.

"Ash and I discussed it before I left, where the hell all the time went. Our kids are all growing up and facing their own battles. After the war I was sure that we'd never have to fight anything as sinister as the reapers again and now my kids are confronting a conspiracy that could undo everything we accomplished. I'm getting tired of these damn wars Liara." Shepard replied in exhaustion.

"I understand, Shepard. But remember, you aren't alone and neither are Allie and Ethan. I hope that knowing that gives you some measure of strength." Liara said warmly.

"It does and it always has." Shepard replied sincerely. "So, now comes the hard part. Warning everyone and trying to convince Councilor Faydra that something's rotten in her backyard." he added after a few moments of silence.

"I have already alerted Wrex to our findings, but he isn't convinced that the salarian government as a whole isn't responsible. He's still quite upset about what happened on Utukku." Liara remarked anxiously.

"I assumed as much. I'll talk to Wrex, in the meantime I've already reviewed the situation with Admiral Hackett and the rest of the Alliance brass. Garrus has been doing the same with the Primarch and the rest of the turian hierarchy. Tali's convened a meeting with the other quarian admirals and Emissary has alerted the geth collective. The rachni have also figured out what's going on and their soldiers are getting ready as we speak. This won't be like the reaper invasion, we'll be ready this time regardless of how the Council reacts." Shepard explained firmly.

"Bypass them entirely? I see you retained the lessons that you learned during the war." Liara commented while grinning. "The others are also preparing themselves for battle and so am I. I'm afraid that we won't be able to launch a preemptive strike against any of our foes due to their concealment, but as you said before, we can at least ready ourselves for the worst. I will continue to pursue any leads that I come across, hopefully they will allow us to weaken the opposition before they make their move." she added seriously.

"I appreciate it, Liara. I mean that." Shepard said gratefully.

"I know you do." she replied softly. "I should get back to work, I will see you soon, in a few months I believe." she added.

"It'll be one of the few things that I have to look forward to." Shepard said earnestly.

"I feel the same way." Liara replied fondly. "Goodbye, Shepard." she added before ending the transmission.

As Shepard stood in the silence that followed, he couldn't help but wonder what his two N7 hopefuls were up to at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, who's next?" Lieutenant Commander Montoya laughed in a raucous manner while several of her subordinates groaned their displeasure. They had all just been fleeced by their commanding officer in a 'friendly' game of poker and weren't looking forward to a rematch. "Come on now, don't tell me I recruited a bunch of babies? Losing is part of learning so enough with the long faces." she humorously ordered.<p>

Lieutenant Commander Alexa Montoya was, for lack of a better word, 'unique' among her peers within the Alliance. She was widely regarded as a superb CO and her unit was quite famous, not only for its successes in battle, but also for its unusual composition. The Valkyrie Unit, as its namesake would indicate, was an all female detachment. It was also comprised of the most skilled and decorated soldiers in the Alliance and a force to be reckoned with. The unit itself had originally formed quite unintentionally during the Reaper War on Earth. After a particularly brutal exchange with a group of reapers, a young gunnery chief found herself alone and without reinforcements. She eventually managed to fight her way to the resistance where she joined up with Admiral Anderson's soldiers. At that point she'd picked up stragglers from all across London, all of whom happened to be highly skilled women and the only survivors of their respective teams. They continued to operate even after the war ended and Lieutenant Commander Montoya herself was recruited during her days as a corporal. She ended up staying on until her CO and the founder of the group passed leadership onto her. It became one the many reasons that she was well known throughout the Alliance.

These days she found herself in the spotlight for many reasons. Being the unorthodox leader of an all female outfit, being a graduate of the N7 program and one of its most powerful biotic operatives and most recently for recruiting one of the Alliance's most famous rookies into her unit. Allison Shepard was young, but she'd already proven herself in several perilous campaigns and received several commendations. She was also the daughter of a legend personified and the older sister to another famous recruit. Her younger brother was every bit as accomplished as she was, in fact they seemed to be competing with one another. But Ethan Shepard was Xuen's problem and that thought always managed to bring a bit of amusement to Montoya who had always felt that the man was far too rigid for his own good. As the woman's lips began to curl into a smile while she imagined Xuen in various forms of distress, Allison Shepard suddenly approached her small poker table inside of their makeshift barracks.

"I'll play you, LC." she said pleasantly. "But you should know, I've had years of experience playing against Commander Vega and some other _unconventional_ opponents." she added brightly.

"Don't get cute, Corporal." Montoya replied while smiling before shuffling the deck and proceeding to deal the cards. She was fully aware of Captain Shepard's inner circle of eccentrics. "And if you learned how to play from Vega, then this definitely won't last long." she chuckled. "Where's Private Taylor? I heard she was pretty good, too."

"She's performing maintenance on her firearms, ma'am." Allie replied evasively.

"Hasn't she been doing that for the last couple of hours? I know there's not much to do on this rock now that most of the pirates have had their asses handed to them and that it's been abandoned for a few years, but I figured she'd at least try and message her boyfriend or something." Montoya casually remarked.

"What makes you think she has a boyfriend?" Allie asked curiously.

"The same thing that leads me to believe that her boyfriend is your little brother. I'm not blind Shepard. I saw how they were looking at each other back on Virmire and I'd be remiss if I didn't pick up on the chemistry between the two. Relax, I won't bother invoking the infamous regs against fraternization. If I did, this entire unit would end up being dissolved along with most of the Alliance military." Montoya joked.

"Oh, that explains it then." Corporal Gowa interjected. She appeared to have finally recovered from her own loss against the Lieutenant Commander. "We were all listening to Galaxy Gossip earlier." she added casually.

"How can any of you pay attention to that trash? Especially you Shepard, they've been hounding your family for years and they still do from what I hear." Montoya remarked in an annoyed fashion.

"I overheard by accident, so did Zoe, I mean Private Taylor, ma'am." Allie quickly replied with a note of embarrassment.

"Fess up, Shepard. You wanted to know what your little brother was up to, just admit it." Corporal Gowa teased.

"I can already see where this crap is headed. Let me guess, they've got some doctored footage of him with another girl. Is it another frame up with that asari consort, Sha'ira?" Montoya inquired in a blasé manner.

"Nope and the footage is genuine. The young Mr. Shepard was caught red-handed with Councilor Castlebrook's niece. Apparently they were strolling the wards together, she even kissed him." Gunnery Chief Smith cut in from her usual seat near the window.

"Not you too, Chief." Montoya replied in exhaustion. "Two-timing her with a politician's brat, huh? He's got balls I guess. Not much brains though. It's funny because I've heard otherwise." she added curiously.

"If he has any sense at all he'll avoid coming home during his next leave. I'm personally planning to kick his ass and so are our mother and sister. I just hope there's enough left after grandma gets through with him." Allie remarked viciously. "Um, sorry ma'am." she quickly added.

Montoya simply laughed. She knew full well who the corporal's mother and grandmother were. Commander Ashley Shepard and Captain Hannah Shepard. They were both famous in their own right and not simply because they were Captain John Shepard's wife and mother, respectively. "Don't hold your tongue on my account, Corporal." she said jovially. "I guess we'll all have to pitch in and cheer her up later. And maybe you can get that mercenary boyfriend of yours to beat a few manners into him." she added mischievously.

"I doubt it, he and Mal are really tight. He'll probably have a serious talk with him though. Mal cares about Zoe as much as-Wait, how did you know about-"

"The Alliance has been keeping an eye on that guy for awhile now, The Terminus Hunter is definitely not someone you should lose track of, especially when he goes around wiping out pirate bands and obliterating dreadnoughts. And like I said before Corporal, I'm not blind. I did arrive on Virmire before he left." Montoya cut in as a devilish grin spread across her face. "The two of you were the source of a lot of rumors. I can't say I know as much about him as you, but I will admit that I like him. He pisses off Xuen, so he's okay in my book." she joked.

Allie found herself laughing and as she and her CO prepared to reveal their hands, they were promptly interrupted by the unit's lead engineer, Lieutenant Ellis. "LC, we just lost contact with one of our surveillance drones." she said urgently.

"And?" Montoya inquired sternly.

"And I think it may have been shot down." Ellis added anxiously.

"You think?" Montoya said in a severe tone.

"We lost contact with it near an abandoned mine, but the strange thing is we can't get a visual of the area." Ellis continued.

"Explain, now." Montoya ordered. She was officially on alert and the entire unit would soon be responding in kind.

"We know for a fact that the mine is there based on the preliminary information that we have on this planet. Over two decades ago it was occupied by deranged rachni that Captain Shepard ended up killing. Despite that, our instruments can't get a visual and the drone's final video feed showed a...ghost." Ellis continued further.

"A ghost, Lieutenant?" Montoya asked seriously.

"It was most likely an unknown hostile who was utilizing an optical cloak, ma'am." Ellis elaborated.

"Much better answer, Lieutenant." Montoya replied.

"Alright, Chief get the girls in gear and out front in five. Shepard, we'll finish this later." Montoya announced before departing the barracks. Several minutes later, the entire unit was prepped and ready to receive orders in the center of their base camp. "Listen up ladies! We've got possible hostiles who may have set up shop in an abandoned mine west of our current location. Chief, I want our turrets online and ready to fire. Ellis, triple check our field monitors and keep me posted. If a pyjak manages to take a piss twenty yards near our position, I want to know about it. I'm taking a team to investigate, Corporal Watley maintain communications and be ready to send backup. Shepard, Taylor, Gowa, you're with me. The rest of you take up defensive positions and keep your eyes peeled. Move!" she ordered.

The unit reacted instantly as everyone scrambled to their assignments. "Alright girls, it's the Hammerhead for us." Montoya eagerly announced before leading the way towards an M-44 Hammerhead that was equipped with reinforced armor plating.

"Dad would've loved having one of these. Now that I think about it, he's probably got one now that he's back in the field." Allie pondered out loud.

"You're not worried?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Of course I am, but mom and dad have always been soldiers. It's part of who they are and I'm pretty sure they have a good reason for returning to active duty. I just hope that Will and Hannah haven't given them a hard time about it." Allie replied sincerely.

"So you've got another brother?" Corporal Gowa inquired.

"Two actually, so does Zoe. My youngest brother, David is actually planning to join the Alliance after he graduates." Allie explained.

"So the Alliance is getting another Shepard? That'll turn a few heads. Another hot shot biotic prodigy, every unit within arm's reach will be fighting over him." Gowa speculated.

"Actually, David isn't a biotic. Ethan and I are the only ones in the family who are aside from dad." Allie explained. After noticing Zoe's dour look upon mentioning Ethan, she quickly shifted the focus of their conversation back to David. "But he's really tough and hardworking. He's also getting pretty big from what I can tell based on the last holo he sent. I'm guessing that those training tips from Mal, Vega and your dad are paying off." she added while facing Zoe.

"I'm glad, David's always been sweet. Not like his lying, worthless-"

"Alright, hop in." Montoya ordered after they all finally reached the Hammerhead. Afterwards, they immediately took off towards the location of the abandoned mine. The journey didn't take long, the Hammerhead was after all a fast vehicle and their destination wasn't far. They weren't sure what to expect, but what awaited them shocked everyone.

A massive, black mech that was shaped like a centaur and armed with enough firepower to wipe out a small battalion was patrolling the perimeter around the entrance to the mine. It quickly took notice of the Hammerhead and opened fire. "Hang on ladies!" Montoya shouted before speeding the vehicle out of harm's way. The mech may have had the advantage in artillery, but the Hammerhead was far more mobile and Montoya was quick to exploit the advantage. She repeatedly opened fire on the giant while circling the battlefield as the mech struggled to target the vehicle. After shooting one final missile that promptly destroyed their enemy, the Lieutenant Commander swiftly parked the Hammerhead in front of the mine entrance.

"Was that some new kind of geth?" Gowa asked incredulously.

"No, it wasn't. My brother told me about these things and what usually accompanies them. LC, this is bad." Allie replied darkly.

"I know, Shepard. The intel that your brother and father have gathered has already been relayed to all commanding officers. If we run across a you know what, I'll deal with it. Understand?" Montoya added seriously.

Allie quickly nodded while Gowa appeared to be confused. Moments later they proceeded into the mine where they were greeted with a dangerous welcome. A small army of unidentified soldiers in black armor immediately opened fire along with several strange mechs. To make matters worse, a small squad of bizarre looking female hostiles armed with swords and bearing the strange insignia of a sun bearing a shadow on its surface began to agilely close in on the group. They immediately began to return fire after taking cover behind several large, antiquated mining utilities.

"Such nimble little bitches, aren't they?" Montoya remarked before opening fire on the advancing assailants with her N7 Valkyrie. "Our namesake, you know." she said calmly while winking at her subordinates. "Alright ladies, I'll deal with those ninja wannabes. You three cover each other and take out those synthetics and work your way to the soldiers." she added while grinning. Moments later she initiated a biotic charge, slamming into the sword wielding females and scattering them in all directions. Afterwards, she drew her own sword and charged it with biotic energy. "I'll show you how a real warrior uses one of these." she said while smirking before unleashing a biotic slash that cut through the entire squad of foes. After the last mystery female fell, she then erected a barrier before focusing its energy into a barrage of phase disruptors that quickly tore through the enemy soldiers and blew up several areas of the cavern where they were positioned.

"So that's an N7 biotic." Allie remarked in awe.

"We've got a lot of work to do if we want to get to her level." Zoe added quietly.

"Um, HELLO! Anytime you two want to jump in here!" Gowa remarked irritably as she continued to exchange fire with the mechs.

Both Allie and Zoe quickly snapped back to reality and diverted their attention to the synthetics. Allie reacted first by hitting them with an overload that destroyed many of their shields and outright obliterated even more. She immediately followed up with an incredibly powerful throw field that sent the remnants of their synthetic foes crashing into the wall of the mine. With the mechs down, Zoe went to work on the enemy soldiers, sending several into the air with a pull field and triggering a biotic explosion after releasing a throw. Gowa quickly gunned down the remaining opposition and before long, the mine appeared to be clear.

"Nice work, ladies." Montoya said appreciatively after regrouping with her team. "I think Equinox will think twice about screwing with The Valkyries.

"Who?" Gowa asked in confusion.

"Oh, right. The brass haven't released the info to the general troops yet." Montoya remarked leisurely. "Well, basically they're what's left of Cerberus. Except for the fact that they've rebuilt and renamed themselves and made an army of genetically enhanced humans and biotics." she casually added.

"What?!" Gowa asked in shock.

"I just explained it as simply as possible, Corporal. Try to keep up." Montoya replied in a cavalier manner.

"I don't blame her for being surprised, I still can't believe they're back myself." Zoe said sympathetically. Both of her parents had worked for Ceberus at one point in the past and that fact still bothered her.

"That's not even the worst of it." Allie replied. She proceeded to explain what she knew based on what Ethan and Mal had discovered.

"That's...really not good." Gowa finally managed to sigh after hearing her explanation.

"You have quite a way with words, Corporal." Montoya teased. "But you're right, this whole situation could be a problem for everyone. Most species have just barely begun to recover from the war with the reapers, we damn sure don't need another one. Especially one with the yahg, Equinox and another race of synthetics. The salarians had better get their shit together soon, otherwise someone else will." she added dangerously.

Afterwards, the group began investigating the area for clues. It didn't take long for Allie to locate and hack into a computer console. "What do we have Shepard?" Montoya asked sternly.

"Hang on a minute, I can't believe this!" Allie exclaimed. "LC, we have to get back to base camp, NOW!" she shouted urgently.

"Why? What did you learn?" Montoya asked seriously.

"They knew that a detachment of Alliance soldiers were being stationed here to monitor possible pirate activity, in fact they were counting on it. They're planning to deploy some of their own forces here to fight us." Allie explained.

"Why? Nepmos doesn't hold any significant strategic value." Zoe inquired.

"It's not about the planet Zoe, it's because we're here. They want to test some of their new weapon prototypes on actual Alliance troops." she continued.

"They wanna use us as guinea pigs?" Gowa replied indignantly.

"And test the effectiveness of some of the ZEN's new platforms, we've got to hurry back!" Allie shouted.

"Cocky sons of-Alright ladies, move out!" Montoya angrily ordered.

Within minutes they were back inside of the Hammerhead and speeding back to their base camp. "Ellis, Watley, Chief, come in!" Montoya shouted as she tried to establish communications with their allies. "Damn it! Those bastards had better not have anything less than a battalion if they want to wipe out my unit." she furiously added before accelerating the Hammerhead. As they made their approach, they quickly took note of several destroyed drop ships on the outer perimeter of the camp as well as the damaged remains of their own rocket turrets. Another drop ship was already depositing enemy forces while the rest of their unit was engaged in various skirmishes across the camp. "First things, first. That drop ship has to go." Montoya announced irritably before driving the Hammerhead towards the airborne nuisance. After closing in she quickly fired several missiles, promptly destroying the drop ship and its remaining occupants. "Alright, Shepard, Taylor, with me. Gowa, take the Hammerhead and mop up any oversized mechs that show up. Let's move!" she ordered.

Allie and Zoe quickly departed the Hammerhead and accompanied Lieutenant Commander Montoya as she fought her way into their base camp. As they made their way inside, Allie erected a biotic barrier, deployed her tech armor and drew her Phalanx while Zoe erected her own barrier and modified both their ammos to fire warp rounds. They were going to have a tough fight ahead of them. "Shepard, I want you and Taylor to find Ellis and work on getting at least one of our rocket turrets back up." Montoya ordered.

"Story of my life." Allie replied somewhat sardonically.

"Good, then you shouldn't have any problems pulling it off." Montoya added sternly. "Now go!" She yelled before disappearing into a biotic blur as she charged into a squad of soldiers who were closing in on several of their allies.

It didn't take them long to locate Lieutenant Ellis, who was already fighting her way towards the turrets with her combat drone in tow. The drone was doing an admirable job of keeping her enemies at bay with a steady flurry of electrical pulses that stunned anyone who got close while Ellis set them ablaze with incineration blasts released by her omni-tool. Unfortunately for her, she had become a target for more of the mystery 'ninjas', who were already closing in on her. Allie reacted quickly by hitting them with a reave quickly followed by a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that not only killed the aggressors but also several nearby enemy soldiers.

"Thanks for the assist, Corporal." Ellis said appreciatively as Allie and Zoe approached.

"No problem LT, but we've still got our work cut out for us. The Lieutenant Commander wants us to get at least one of the rocket turrets back online and based on their condition, I think we're going to need a miracle." Allie replied in exasperation.

"Well, turret one is down for sure. But I might be able to get turret two back up, but you two will have to cover me while I make the repairs." Ellis explained.

"Then let's get to it." Allie said confidently.

Moments later, Lieutenant Ellis was feverishly attempting to resurrect their one viable defensive turret while Allie and Zoe both gunned down every hostile who tried to close in. Ellis' drone was also aiding in their efforts and proving to be a useful distraction for their foes. After slaughtering several squads of soldiers, they began to attract the attention of a more dangerous enemy as a trio of large and heavily armed hostiles who appeared to be utilizing biotic whips, closed in on them.

"Damn it, Mal mentioned these guys!" Allie shouted while opening fire on the newcomers.

"Did he happen to mention how to kill them?!" Zoe shouted back while evading one of the enemy's attempts at lashing her.

"He's Mal! Enough said!" Allie replied in frustration before stunning all three of their attackers with an overload followed by an incineration blast that triggered an explosion.

As the mystery biotics fell, they were quickly followed by a four more biotic ninjas who quickly closed in. Allie immediately dodged and countered their sword strikes before retaliating with her omni-blade, killing a pair of the agile assassins in rapid succession. Zoe had already taken down her own attackers by detonating her barrier and following up with a few shots from her M-27 Scimitar shotgun.

No sooner had they finished off their latest assailants, when several roars began to echo throughout the base. "No, not now damn it!" Allie whispered angrily. But her worries were soon justified when a pair of yahg stormed the base and immediately split up to commence their rampages. They were both heavily armored and wearing what appeared to be omni-gloves. They were also each carrying an enormous gun, completely exotic in appearance and obviously dangerous. Lieutenant Commander Montoya wasted no time before closing in on one of the brutes with a biotic charge. Afterwards, she drew her sword and promptly severed the creature's gloved arm with a biotic slash before firing several phase disruptor blasts at close range. The monster immediately fell to her assault, which seemed to trigger a massive and frenzied response from the synthetic enemies who were on the battlefield.

"Kill Her, Kill Her, KILL HER!" they roared in unison.

A few seconds later, Montoya found herself being targeted by every synthetic in range while the remaining yahg advanced on Allie and the others. "Your dad killed one, so did Mal and Ethan. I guess it's our turn now." Zoe said resolutely.

Allie nodded her agreement before turning her attention to the monstrous foe that stood before her. "Damn you both for fighting something like this on your own." she quietly muttered before sending a cryo blast at the beast.

The yahg reacted by transforming it's omni-glove into a shield and blocking the attack. "So that's an omni-gauntlet, huh? Well mine's still better." Allie remarked derisively before blasting the creature with an overload. The yahg was thoroughly unfazed by the attack and proceeded to draw its strange gun and fire. The result was a concentrated beam of energy that Allie barely managed to avoid as it obliterated an entire wall of the base camp.

"What the hell was that?" Zoe said in shock before sending another wave of approaching soldiers into the air with a pull field before gunning them down with her Scimitar.

"I don't know, but he's trying to use it again and I'm not about to let that happen!" Allie shouted furiously as she bolted towards the giant. It was already preparing to fire another shot at Lieutenant Ellis and the damaged turret that she was still struggling to get back online. After making it within striking distance, Allie was nearly caught off guard when the yahg suddenly transformed its omni-gauntlet into a massive claw and took a swipe at her. After narrowly avoiding the attack, Allie quickly retaliated by detonating her barrier and then her tech armor as well. The two enormous and successive blasts quickly brought the yahg to its knees after decimating its armor and severely wounding the creature. Without hesitation Allie unleashed a reave that further ravaged the giant. Before the yahg could initiate any further struggle, she unloaded her Phalanx into its skull, finally dropping the monster for good.

"NO!" several nearby synthetics shouted in outrage before targeting Allie. She promptly tossed them all across the battlefield with a colossal throw field just as Lieutenant Ellis completed repairs on the rocket turret.

As the turret came online, it began targeting the gargantuan synthetic enemies who were engaged in battle with Corporal Gowa who was still driving the Hammerhead outside of the base camp. After being blasted by the turret, the mechs struggled to target it and Gowa who was quick to take advantage of their vulnerability. In a matter of minutes she succeeded in destroying the towering synthetic centaurs while the rest of Valkyrie Unit finished off what remained of the enemy incursion. Less than an hour later, Lieutenant Commander Montoya was surveying the damage to their base.

"Casualties?" she asked cautiously.

"None, we're all present and accounted for." Gunnery Chief Smith replied cheerfully.

"The base camp is pretty much wrecked though." Zoe added while scanning the area.

"Well at least my Hammerhead is okay. You did a good job out there, Gowa." Montoya said appreciatively. "In fact, you all did a good job considering who it was that we were fighting." she added proudly.

"About that LC, just who the hell were we fighting?" Gunnery Chief Smith asked seriously as she and the rest of the unit turned to face Montoya.

"Officially, that information is supposed to stay classified until Alliance Command decides to release it to everyone. But screw them. My girls just got a taste of what's to come and you all deserve to know how big this shit is. You've earned that much and more." Montoya replied defiantly. "So listen up, cause this may not be easy for a lot of you to hear..."

That day marked the beginning of a chain of leaks that would eventually lead to every Alliance soldier becoming aware of Equinox, the yahg, ZEN and possible rogue salarian operatives. It may not have been a very dignified way for word to have spread, but it did help disseminate information across the galaxy as the soldiers within other militaries quickly caught wind of the situation. The result was increased pressure on the salarian government to investigate its own and a decrease in Equinox's ability to move in the shadows. Neither party was very pleased with the outcome and they'd very soon be facing another difficulty in the form of a determined young mercenary and his equally tenacious crew.

* * *

><p>As Mal stared into the blank and unreadable eyes of the old krogan sitting before him, he began to contemplate whether or not he'd made the right decision. Since their encounter with Equinox on Ilium, he and his crew had begun a furious string of preparations for their inevitable confrontation with the nefarious organization, the ZEN and the yahg. TED's expertise had helped them a great deal in modifying and upgrading the Apex. His talents along with Zade's would pretty much insure that the ship was in prime condition when the time finally came for them to engage in a few starship battles. They had also begun gathering what little intel that they could, but most importantly they'd spread word of Equinox on Omega. Aria had NOT been happy to hear of Cerberus' survival under a new moniker and was preparing accordingly. But even with all of their ship upgrades, weapon modifications and restocking of equipment, there was one fundamental thing that Mal knew he had to improve. Himself. It may have hurt his pride, but he had to admit that he wasn't confident that he could face the superhumans of Project Zenith and win. He wasn't sure that he could actually beat that Aries bastard.<p>

And so, he decided to do what he'd always done whenever he felt weak. Train until he wasn't weak anymore. He decided to head to the most dangerous planet that he could think of, a planet in which every native life form engaged in some kind of predatory behavior. A planet that would either forge him into an even fiercer hunter or simply claim him as another nameless victim of its harsh environment. The krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, would be his training arena this time around and he wasn't alone. Brix and Mason had both decided to tag along in order to get tougher. So Mal found himself in the company of friends as he set out to gain guidance from someone as old and vicious as the planet itself. It had taken them weeks of pursuing leads from Wrex and every other krogan who'd managed to live for a few centuries, but they'd finally managed to track down the man they were looking for. A shaman who was rumored to be as old as the planet itself. Mal was certain that was an exaggeration but the old krogan sitting before him was at least older than Wrex. He was also undoubtedly elusive, Wrex had put it best when he said, "You'll only find him if he wants you to find him." Sure enough, the old krogan had seemingly appeared out of nowhere during one of the trio's numerous excursions into the desolate regions of Tuchanka. Minutes later, he'd beckoned them towards a small cave where they were all currently sitting.

"Two humans and a brat that smells different from the rest. Actually, this human..." the old man seemed to trail off as he examined Mal.

"Listen, uh-"

"Just call me Ra'Gen. It's served me well so far." the old man cut in as he continued to observe Mal.

"Ra'Gen, my friends and I came here to-"

"To get stronger. I wonder why though? You're already stronger than most humans, the other one is too and the brat is easily more capable than most of my people." Ra'Gen took a moment to laugh at his own words. "My people...my people, indeed." he added casually.

"I can't really explain why, just understand that we all have damn good reasons for being here." Mal said seriously.

"Of course you do. You seek to kill your broodbrothers. They share your origin, but the paths you walked have been vastly different. You were raised by one my kind and they were brought up by overly ambitious fools. It's an old story, human. The same premise with a few differences. We krogan have seen it play out for centuries, I've seen it play out for..." Ra'Gen stopped himself before turning his attention to Mason. "Vengeance, now that's a simple one. A goal and motivation that I can understand. But you won't be able to fulfill it, not as you are now. Your enemy is standing at the pinnacle of a powerful clan, surrounded by his students. His very powerful students. And part of you still clings to the notion of dying, pathetic." he added with a slight note of disgust before turning to face Brix. "Then there's you. A krogan who fights for everyone but himself. You're an anomaly, brat. Similar to Wrex but not quite. You also have a measure of control over your blood rage that's practically unheard of. Interesting." he remarked curiously before finally standing. "Well, this was entertaining but I'm bored now, so I think I'll go." he finally announced.

"Okay, we all get it. You're a really old, mystical sage and you can see into all of our souls." Mason said in false tone of amazement. "And now we're supposed to kiss your ass and beg you to stay and help us." he added sarcastically. "Fuck. This. Boss, we don't need to take this crap." he said irritably.

"He is kind of an asshole." Brix grumbled.

"Good point, see you later, Ra'Gen" Mal said casually before standing. It was one hell of a gamble, but somehow he was certain that the old krogan would take the bait.

"You are far stronger than an ordinary human and your biotic power could take you even further, if you learn to focus it inward that is. Your barrier is also a source of great strength. It protects you and devastates your enemies, but it can be more." Ra'Gen suddenly remarked serenely. "I can show you how to unlock its true potential and how to amplify your physical strength, if you aren't afraid to die, Terminus Hunter." he added darkly while smiling.

"If you really know half as much about me as you think you do, then you should already know that I don't fear death." Mal said resolutely.

"Then come." Ra'Gen ordered.

Without hesitation, Mal began to follow the old shaman and so did the others. They followed him for hours while traversing the most barren and dangerous areas of Tuchanka. Oddly enough, none of the planet's native and normally hostile life forms attacked them. The presence of the old krogan seemed to keep them at a distance, he definitely wasn't a typical krogan or even an ordinary shaman. There were plenty of stories about him: that he was older than Kalros, possibly insane, more powerful than an asari matriarch and that he didn't actually exist. The last one had at least been proven wrong. After hours of trekking across the forgotten recesses of the planet, they finally reached their destination, another cave.

"I hate this old guy, I seriously fucking hate him." Mason announced in between breaths as they all scanned the eerily mundane cavern.

"We're here, Hunter. Now get in." Ra'Gen promptly demanded.

"What?" Mal asked in confusion.

"This cave leads into the darkest depths of Tuchanka. It is full of creatures that even my people are unaware of and they will kill you without hesitation. You are free to defend yourself, but the only biotic talent that you are allowed to use is your barrier and any powers fueled by it. I also suggest that you practice focusing your power internally, otherwise you'll die for certain. Once you go inside I will seal the entrance. If I feel like it, I'll return later to see whether or not you're still alive. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Ra'Gen asked in a cavalier manner.

After several awkward moments of silence Mal asked the first question that popped into his head. "What exactly would stop me from using my other biotic abilities?"

"This." Ra'Gen replied casually as he struck Mal with an immensely powerful biotic strike that seemed to pass through his chest. Moments later, he was stunned to discover that he couldn't use his biotics, not even biotic strikes. He could only erect a barrier, just as the old krogan had commanded.

"Bastard! What the hell did you do to me?!" Mal angrily demanded.

"I answered your question, now quit wasting my time." Ra'Gen replied tersely before blasting Mal into the cave with a throw field. He then sealed the entrance by using his biotics to cause a small avalanche that brought half of a nearby mountain down.

"That's it, time to kill this asshole!" Mason declared before drawing his Raider while Brix drew his Evicerator.

Before the situation could devolve any further, several tremors seemed to shake the ground and Mal's voice could be heard echoing in the distance. "He says he's fine and that we shouldn't piss the old man off." Brix commented irritably.

"They know he's there now. Will he be the hunter or the hunted I wonder?" Ra'Gen pondered before laughing in a slightly maniacal manner. "Alright, now for you two." he calmly remarked before turning to face Mason and Brix. "Human, you possess a remarkable quality that krogan admire and strive for. Survival. Despite your pathetic attitude, you have succeeded in surviving horrors that would have killed lesser beings. If you were to completely dedicate yourself to survival, you would be even more formidable." he explained before facing Brix. "You are actually capable of much more than you've demonstrated up until now. As I said before, you possess a level of control over your rage that could prove invaluable. It gives you a distinct advantage and if you were to push it further, you could become unstoppable. Or close to it, anyway. Now, both of you follow me." he added leisurely.

Mason and Brix found themselves once more traversing the wilderness of Tuchanka as Ra'Gen led the way. After another ungodly amount of walking they eventually found themselves near the remains of the stroud facility.

"Why did you bring us here?" Brix asked curiously.

"To do this." Ra'Gen replied curtly before sending both men flying into the center of the wreckage with a throw field. "This was not only the location of the stroud facility but was and still is Kalros' territory. I plan to summon her and set her loose upon both of you. Afterwards, I will seal the boundaries around this area and leave. She will hunt you relentlessly and force you to cling to survival. She's a far more appropriate challenge then those threshers they set you against during the rites. I may return if I find myself becoming curious about what has become of you. Or I may forget about you entirely, who knows?" Ra'Gen once again pondered before laughing as a mad glint appeared in his eyes.

Moments later, the old shaman had disappeared just as Mason and Brix managed to get to their feet. "What the hell were we thinking? He's beyond nutty and-Wait, Kalros?! Isn't that the giant thresher maw that killed a reaper during the war? The one you all call-"

"The mother of all thresher maws, yeah she's the one." Brix cut in gravely.

Seconds later the sound of two maw hammers could be heard in the distance and an earthquake soon followed. Kalros was coming.

"Shit!" Mason cursed as he and Brix began the first of many desperate runs for survival.

After effortlessly shifting the entire region surrounding the ruins of the stroud facility with his biotics and effectively trapping Mason and Brix inside of Kalros' domain, Ra'Gen found that he was quite famished. He honestly had no idea what would become of the three children that he'd likely just doomed, but he did know where to get a few good ingredients for a stew that he was rather fond of. He would perhaps check on them after a few dozen sunsets, but only if he failed to find another means of amusing himself. They were rather interesting and the krogan would be needing their assistance quite soon.

"These wars are always so boring." the old shaman muttered before disappearing once more into the ancient and forgotten corners of Tuchanka while the trio of warriors that he left behind took the first steps in their collective ascents to power.


	29. Chapter 29 Gathering at the Citadel

Chapter 29: Gathering at the Citadel

As Taya sat nervously inside of a rather dingy bar that was located in one of the many backwater areas of Tuchanka, she found herself growing more nervous by the minute. She and her companions were drawing far more attention than she would have liked and Tess wasn't helping matters with her usual belligerence. Krogan were not known for having amiable dispositions and if things got out of hand, TED would be their only backup. The trio had arrived on the planet less than a day earlier in order to find Mal and the others who were long overdue in their return. TED had managed to isolate the general area of Mal's last known location based on the readings from his armor, but even so, they had no idea where to begin their search. They knew that the bar was a place that he often frequented and decided to begin their pursuit of clues there.

"And you're sure that this 'Mad Shaman' is who they were looking for?" Tess asked irritably while interrogating the bartender.

"Like I said before woman, Mal was dead set on finding the guy. For his sake, I was hoping he wouldn't." the bartender replied earnestly.

"Why?" Tess inquired impatiently.

"There are all kinds of stories about him. They say he's older than the dirt covering this rock, an insanely powerful biotic and demented beyond reason. I don't know why Mal and his friends were looking for him, but they would've been better off pretending that they'd never heard about the old man." the bartender explained.

"You damn idiots." Tess angrily muttered.

"If we investigate the same leads that Mal and the others pursued, we should be able to find them." Taya optimistically offered.

"If we make it within range of Mal's armor, I'll definitely be able to pinpoint his location." TED added.

"We don't have much of a choice. Those morons were due to check in weeks ago and should've made it back by now." Tess said with a note of concern in her voice. "Anyway, let's hurry." she quickly added.

"You the Hunter's woman or something?" a voiced suddenly barked from the shadows.

They all quickly turned to see a large group of angry and menacing looking krogan who were advancing on them from several of the grimy tables that sat in the bar. The biggest among them was already glaring at Tess. "So what if I am?" Tess replied defiantly.

"Well, that means I can use you to send a message to that bastard. He killed a few friends of ours awhile back and we figure we owe him." the krogan said ominously.

"Right. Mal took out some trash and you're all too scared to face him directly. Got it." Tess replied derisively.

Enraged, the krogan reached for his shotgun. Tess reacted by tossing a knife that punctured one of the troublemaker's eyes before drawing an M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol and promptly executing his cohorts in rapid succession with a string of headshots. Afterwards, she diverted her attention back to their leader and shot both of his knees before tossing a proximity mine that he immediately triggered after falling to the floor. The resulting explosion promptly killed him and left a serious mess.

"Yeah, you're definitely Mal's woman." the bartender remarked casually, completely unfazed by the carnage.

"She is n-"

"Damn right I am. We'll be seeing you, Thrash. These dead assholes can pay for any damages." Tess cut in before Taya could correct him.

"I know the drill. Tell Mal I've got a barrel of the good stuff waiting for him when he gets back." Thrash replied pleasantly.

Tess simply smiled before leading the way outside of the bar where Taya was quick to confront her. "You know full well that you are NOT Mal's girlfriend." she said in annoyance.

"And neither are YOU, so exactly why are you getting so worked up?" Tess countered.

"Because you're misrepresenting yourself! Not to mention causing potential problems for Mal! He has enough to contend with as it is, the last thing that he needs are further complications that are a result of your lies!" Taya shot back.

A tense silence followed as the two women eyed each other. "Um, excuse me." TED quietly interjected.

"WHAT?" the women shouted in unison.

"I'm getting a faint reading from Mal's Terminus Assault Armor. I think it would be wise for us to investigate." he said timidly.

"Then let us be on our way." Taya replied before calmly walking past Tess towards Mal's Tomkah. They had borrowed the vehicle from a garage in the capital where Mal kept it whenever he was off world.

A cold silence filled the vehicle as the trio journeyed towards the source of the signal. After reaching an even more desolate region of the planet, they were shocked to discover an old krogan standing in the path of their vehicle. They promptly came to a stop only moments before the Tomkah almost hit him. "Are you crazy?! We nearly ran you over!" Tess angrily shouted after they all got out of the vehicle.

"You're a loud one." the old krogan replied serenely. "Now hurry up and follow me if you wish to collect your men." he added before walking off.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Tess quickly asked before chasing after the old krogan who was surprisingly spry.

"You heard me, woman. I suggest the asari and machine hurry up, I'm already bored with all three of you." the krogan replied lazily while continuing his lead.

"What do you know about Mal and the others?" she furiously demanded.

"He obviously knows where they are." Taya replied after catching up to them. "He is also likely to be the 'Mad Shaman' that we've heard of." she added cautiously.

"So they're still throwing that one around, are they?" the old man remarked curiously before laughing. "I go by the name of Ra'Gen, but I suppose no one would know that with me being the antisocial type. Well, at least Hunter and those other two know." he quietly mused.

They all decided to withhold their questions as they followed the old shaman to a nearby cave. After following him inside they were relieved to discover Mal, Brix and Mason sitting around a campfire devouring the roasted flesh of an unidentified animal. Their relief quickly gave way to shock after witnessing the state that they were all in. All three were wounded, battered and utterly filthy.

"Where the hell have you idiots been?! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?!" Tess said angrily while rounding on them. "Ugh!" she quickly added after getting closer. "What happened to you? You all look like shit and you smell even worse." she remarked while covering her nose.

"Tuchanka happened." Mal replied gruffly as he and the others continued to feast on their questionable meal. They'd only been gone for a few months, but their appearances would've indicated otherwise. They all appeared to be more savage and the air about them was quite unnerving. In addition to the dirt, blood, wounds and bruises that covered their bodies, both Mal and Mason were sporting beards that only added to their primal auras. The tangled mass of hair that adorned each man's head coupled with their thick stubbles gave them a primitive and intimidating visage. Brix appeared to be even more menacing than usual as he tore into his share of whatever they were eating. All three had actually gotten slightly more brawny as well, a feat that seemed utterly impossible due to how big they already were before arriving. Despite that, each man had clearly gained even more muscle than before.

"What has become of them?" Taya asked in a hushed voice.

"They got a little bit stronger, asari." Ra'Gen replied approvingly. "I was fairly sure they'd all die, but they ended up surprising me, especially the Hunter." he added while glancing at Mal. "He's not just stronger than most humans now. He's more powerful than most sentient beings in this galaxy, flesh and machine." he commented while chuckling.

Taya was inclined to agree. Mal had always been formidable, but at that moment she sensed an even greater power residing inside of him. "His physical strength and biotic power, they have both increased dramatically. How is that possible?" she quietly pondered.

Ra'Gen simply laughed. "No one survives the true brutality of this planet without evolving. I know that all too well..." he remarked mysteriously.

"So they got what they wanted? Good, because it's time we all got off of this planet. Mal has an appointment on the Citadel to keep and we could all use a breather after all of the preparations we've been making." Tess said casually.

"Tess is right, I guess we did sort of lose track of time." Mal agreed while picking the last vestiges of meat from a bone as he finished his meal.

"Could anyone honestly blame us?" Mason replied indignantly after tossing his own bone aside. "You've spent the last few months battling thresher maws and worse in the bowels of Tuchanka while me and Brix have been fighting for our lives day and night against Kalros thanks to this loony old bastard." he added irritably.

"Can't argue with the results, though." Brix remarked earnestly while crunching on the bones that he'd just stripped clean.

"Wait, you what?!" Tess asked in shock.

"We'll tell you all about it later." Mal replied leisurely before standing. "But first I think we could all use a shower or three. Plus I think Mason and I could do with a shave and a trim." he added while stroking the coarseness of his stubble and the matted mess of hair on his head.

"It's going to be boring without you three here, fighting in the wilderness, struggling against the worst predators that Tuchanka has to offer, creatures that most of my people have long forgotten. I'll miss the sounds of your clashes, but no matter. You'll be back soon enough once the war is underway." Ra'Gen remarked placidly.

"Just how much do you really know, old man?" Mal inquired curiously.

"I know that another war is coming and that all of you will play a part in it. I also know that a momentous battle awaits you, Hunter. And whether you emerge victorious or not, you will still suffer. Remember, betrayal and loyalty can both come from the unlikeliest of places." Ra'Gen warned forebodingly.

"What the hell does that mean? You trying to say that somebody's going to stab the boss in his back?" Mason asked seriously.

A tense silence fell upon the cave following his inquiry. "Over my dead body." Tess finally announced with a determined look on her face.

"Same here, nobody's double-crossing Mal while I'm around." Brix added sternly.

"I don't have much experience with foreseeing deception, but I'll do my best to insure that Mal isn't a victim of it." TED remarked sincerely.

"So will I. I owe you that much Mal and a great deal more..." Taya said warmly.

"And I'm not about to betray you after all the shit we've been through together. Then again, if I got a really good offer from a woman who was hot enough..." Mason mused.

Tess quickly shot a dangerous look his way. "Relax, amazon. I was only kidding. None of us would ever step out on the fearless leader." he said honestly.

"I already knew that, but I appreciate all of you declaring your loyalty." Mal said gratefully. "I trust my friends, Ra'Gen. They may come from the most cutthroat and dangerous places in the galaxy, but they're my crew, my clan and I'd never doubt any of them." he added resolutely.

"Indeed, you have their devotion. But you also have friends who aren't counted among your crew." he replied mysteriously. "Anyway, you've wasted enough time here. Off with all of you and try not to die until we meet again." he tersely added before leaving the cave and disappearing altogether.

"I still hate him." Mason muttered several seconds later.

"I think the feeling is mutual, buddy." Mal replied before chuckling. Afterwards, they all began making their way towards the Tomkah. The Citadel was awaiting them and with it a chain of events that would ultimately plunge the galaxy into chaos once more.

* * *

><p>"You do realize that you're the other woman, right?" Dr. Rowen asked sternly while staring at her friend. They were sitting at a table outside of a cafe on the Presidium. Dr. Laura Rowen had only arrived on the Citadel a few days earlier in order to negotiate with a few new suppliers on behalf of ExoGeni but she'd been eager to discuss the recent gossip that she'd heard with her friend who also happened to be the source.<p>

"It's not like that Lori and you should know better than to trust Galaxy Gossip." Kimmy replied with a note of agitation.

"So, you aren't seeing Ethan Shepard, he isn't in a relationship, and the footage of you two together is all fake?" Dr. Rowen inquired.

"Well...no. Okay, fine!" she whispered irritably, desperate to conceal the details of their conversation from her armed escorts who were seated nearby. "Ethan and I have been spending time together and we went out for a stroll after his ship brought me to the Citadel. I guess we should've been more discreet." she admitted.

"Obviously, Kimmy. You're both celebrities whether you like it or not and the media hounds are eating this up." Dr. Rowen said in exasperation. "So, what about his girlfriend?" she asked with a renewed severity in her tone.

"They aren't technically together and things have been rocky between them for awhile." she replied defensively.

"They're either together or they aren't. Damn it, Kimmy! What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Dr. Rowen pondered in frustration. "Let's set aside the fact that you are in essence, a mistress. You also happen to be the mistress of one of the most famous Alliance recruits in the galaxy, the son of a legend, his eldest son in fact, most people are calling him Shepard's 'successor' and all kinds of other nonsense. Do you have any idea how badly this could end?" she added anxiously.

"I'm a big girl, Lori. I know what I'm in for and I don't care. Ethan's worth it." Kimmy replied defiantly.

"He's quite the womanizer from what I hear and this situation with you only proves it." Dr. Rowen replied before sighing. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." she quietly added.

"If I do, it just means that I fell too hard." Kimmy replied softly. "He's due to arrive in a few days and so is the rest of his family." she added nervously.

"Oh, this just gets better and better." Dr. Rowen replied in exhaustion. "You do know who his older sister is, right? His mother? His grandmother? I'm sure they'll all be thrilled to meet you." she said sarcastically. "Well, at least your bodyguards will get put to use." she added. One of the armed men sitting close by seemed to shudder slightly at her comment.

"Nosy jerks." Kimmy quietly muttered. "At any rate, I'm not running away. I'll face them and...well, we'll see how it goes." she said hesitantly.

Dr. Rowen simply shook her head. "Damn mercenary. Why couldn't he have just rescued you himself?" she quietly contemplated in frustration. Her friend was in way over her head and she couldn't see how things could get any worse.

* * *

><p>"Nice ship you've got here, Captain. I hear a few of the low-key bastards like to talk trash about her behind your back but she's a damn good frigate in my book." Lieutenant Commander Montoya said admiringly while surveying the bridge of the Normandy. She and the rest of Valkyrie Unit had been picked up by the ship in order to attend the annual memorial ceremony to commemorate the Reaper War and those who died fighting in it. Their unit was one of several that had been invited and they had been ever since the dawn of the event itself due to their founder's role in the war.<p>

"That means a lot coming from you, Montoya. I know you wouldn't bullshit me." Shepard replied while grinning.

"Why can't all our passengers be as cool as the LC, Captain?" Joker quipped.

"I agree with Jeff. It is nice to have someone else aboard who appreciates the Normandy." EDI added calmly.

"I like your AI, too. How'd you like to join my unit?" Montoya asked playfully while facing EDI.

"I changed my mind, Captain." Joker said humorously.

"I'm flattered, Lieutenant Commander Montoya but I'm certain that my presence would only serve to cause discomfort for Allie and Zoe. I have known them both since they were infants and I have many humiliating stories that would likely embarrass them if they were to ever be revealed to their peers." EDI replied frankly.

Montoya simply laughed. "I wouldn't mind hearing a few, it's my right as their CO after all." she joked.

"On that note, I'm curious Montoya. Why'd you recruit Allie?" Shepard asked.

"To annoy Xuen." Montoya replied.

"What?!" Shepard and Joker both exclaimed.

"You heard me. He's grooming your son to be the next you and I didn't want to see the girl fall behind. That brat has your mother and Commander Xuen preparing him for the Interplanetary Combatives Training Program, the first step towards designation into special forces and she didn't have anyone to help her while she was rotting away on Virmire. That didn't sit well with me, especially because of her skills. She was at the top of her class in everything, when her little brother came a year later he only beat her records in biotics and only barely. Xuen's betting on your son and I'm betting on your daughter, it's as simple as that." Montoya explained honestly.

After a few moments of silence, both Shepard and Joker found themselves laughing. "Well, as their father, I don't have the luxury of taking sides but their 'aunts' and 'uncles' have been doing it for years. They're all pretty shameless now that I think about it." Shepard said in an amused fashion.

"Our money's still on Allie, Captain. She's good at everything like you are and she's got a big, badass boyfriend as a bonus." Joker chuckled.

"Allie is the sensible choice. She is not only a powerful biotic, but also a prodigious martial artist and a skilled technician. She also possesses superb marksmanship and a calm temperament like you, Shepard. Some of the others have argued counterpoints but I believe our reasoning still stands." EDI remarked pleasantly.

"So it's still pretty much an even split then? Good to know." Shepard said humorously. "I still find it hard to believe that you'd go that far out of your way just to irritate Commander Xuen." he added curiously while facing Montoya.

"What can I say? The man irks me. Besides, I needed some other biotics in my unit and those two were the best." Montoya replied lazily.

"I have to admit it, I really like you Montoya." Shepard said appreciatively.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that. The last thing I need is having to deal with another married woman whose husband has become infatuated with me. Especially a married woman like your wife." Montoya joked. They all began laughing again and Shepard found himself feeling slightly more at ease with his daughter's CO after getting to know the Lieutenant Commander a little bit better.

* * *

><p>"Kind of wish this unit had been around when I started out." Ashley commented while surveying Allie's colleagues. They were all gathered in the shuttle bay, servicing their weapons and chatting about the upcoming ceremony.<p>

"If it had you probably never would've met dad." Allie teased while modifying her Phalanx with a high caliber barrel and a magazine upgrade at a nearby work bench.

"Don't be so sure, your father has a way of blowing in wherever he isn't expected. Good for us, lousy for the bad guys." Ashley joked. "So, why so quiet Corporal?" she asked after turning her attention towards Gowa.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm just not really sure how to act around you, I mean you're a legend, especially in the Valkyries." she replied nervously.

"That's new, Skipper's the one who usually has the adoring fans." Ashley remarked pleasantly.

"I told you to relax. Mom's always been cool and she's got a lot of great stories." Allie said while beaming.

"I'm actually cool now? And to think, it only took twenty years to hear you say that." Ashley replied before playfully hugging her daughter.

"Okay, not cool! Mom you're embarrassing me in front of everyone!" Allie said awkwardly as the rest of her unit took notice of the scene and smiled.

"I knew it wouldn't last." Ashely said humorously before releasing Allie. "So where's Zoe? I wanted to hug her too. We haven't seen either of you in months." she inquired curiously.

"She's in her quarters, reviewing her inventory." Allie replied evasively.

"Seriously? 'Reviewing inventory?' That's the best you could come up with?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to run out of lines." Allie admitted.

"She's probably sulking over your brother, right? I'm going to have a few words with him once we get to the Citadel and I'm pretty sure Jacob will too." Ashley said threateningly. "He shouldn't be too far behind us and your brothers and Hannah are coming with him." she explained.

"You'll have to get in line, mom. Hannah and I are already planning to deal with him and the Valkyries are planning to lend a hand." Allie replied as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"What if he tries to hide behind your boyfriend?" Gowa asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle Mal. We haven't been together in months so he'll be a total pushover, especially after he sees me in the new dress I got. The lingerie will just be-" Allie immediately became mortified after realizing what she'd just said in front of her mother. "That is to say, I mean-"

"Don't even try it. Just be glad that your father didn't hear that." Ashley said while smirking. "He's only just started to warm up to him you know. Slip ups like that could end up blowing away all of your progress." she added wisely.

"I know, I'll be more careful from now on. And thanks, mom." Allie replied gratefully.

"So, tell me about this dress." Ashley teased.

"Mom!" Allie shouted while blushing.

* * *

><p>"Well, look on the bright side. No wait, there isn't one." Gaines joked in an effort to cheer Ethan up.<p>

"You know, some of us would kill to have problems like this." Temple added humorously.

"Not if you had a mother and sisters like the ones I've got. They'll all be waiting for me, just as soon as we dock, just you wait. That's probably the reason why grandma hasn't gotten on my case yet." Ethan replied drearily.

The trio were sitting in the mess hall of the Orizaba discussing Ethan's impending crisis. "Well, do you at least have an idea of how you're going to handle things?" Gaines asked seriously.

"Yeah, I do. I've made my decision. Still, somebody's bound to get hurt and it'll be my fault." he said in a guilty manner.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure you'll be getting hurt too. Your sister and Taylor are both in the Valkyrie Unit now, right? They stick together you know." Temple remarked darkly.

"Do you three mind if I join you?" Commander Xuen asked after approaching their table with a cup of coffee.

"Sure, pull up a chair Commander. We were just trying to lift Corporal Shepard's spirits." Gaines said casually.

"Rough patch, huh Shepard?" Xuen inquired after taking a seat.

"Respectfully sir, I've already gotten enough lectures from my dad and I still have to worry about meeting my sister and the rest of her unit." Ethan replied while sighing.

"Montoya's girls...you've got my sympathies. I'll probably have to meet with her myself." Xuen remarked before sighing himself. The man appeared to grow immensely weary by the mere thought.

"Um, Commander? What's the deal? Do you know Lieutenant Commander Montoya? Temple asked curiously.

"Yes Private, I do. So let's leave it at that." Xuen replied sternly before joining in Ethan's melancholy. Temple and Gaines had no idea what to make of the situation but they did know that it would likely take their entire shore leave to brighten Ethan's mood once he resolved his little love triangle. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>"Everything's in place." a voice said from the shadows.<p>

"Good, inform Virgo and Leo. Also make sure that our reinforcements and fail safes are in place. Shepard and his allies are well known for turning the odds in their favor and I don't intend to give them the opportunity this time.

"Understood, Commander Aries." the voice replied. The man to whom it belonged, however, continued to linger in the small alley where they'd agreed to meet.

"Is there something else, Lieutenant?" Aries asked.

"My men and I were simply wondering how we should proceed if the Terminus Hunter shows up?" the lieutenant asked cautiously.

"I will deal with the Prototype if he proves foolish enough to show his face. Our wayward brother won't pose a problem, relay that to the others." Aries replied in an offhand manner.

"Yes, sir." the lieutenant obediently replied.

"And Lieutenant?" Aries called, instantly gaining the man's undivided attention. "Don't concern yourself with the business of your commanders if you wish to live long enough to see a promotion. Understand?" he added in a sinister tone.

"Y-Yes, sir." the lieutenant stuttered before departing.

The Prototype had actually succeeded in unnerving their troops. It was to be expected, he did manage to kill several high level operatives and a yahg. But still, the effect that his influence was having agitated Aries. "By all means, show yourself Mal. I'm looking forward to it." he said coldly before departing to proceed with the next phase of his operations.


	30. Chapter 30 Meeting at the Citadel

Chapter 30: Meeting at the Citadel

"I'm going to be honest with you, your arrival has made a lot of people nervous." an old man in a C-Sec uniform said bluntly.

Mal and his crew hadn't been at the Citadel docking bays for more than a minute when they were suddenly met by the C-Sec Commander himself. It was a little off putting but Mal did respect the fact that the man had come alone instead of making a flashy show of force with an armed entourage.

"And why exactly is that? I'm just a tourist who's planning to see the sights and treat his friends to a good time." Mal replied innocently.

The C-Sec Commander quickly surveyed Mal and his companions. They were all wearing casual attire and didn't appear to be armed, they were also being accompanied by a mech of some kind but it also appeared to be unarmed. Still, he was slightly annoyed by Mal's assumption that he didn't know who he was. "Let's not play games, kid. I know that you're the Terminus Hunter and so do a lot of other people, very important people who tend to get a little uneasy when a famous mercenary from the Terminus Systems happens to show up. I don't how you managed to get docking clearance or access to the Presidium, all I know is that it came through diplomatic channels. My guess is some politician owes you a really big favor. To be frank, I've got no problems with you personally and this whole meeting is just to placate the Council and the ambassadors. As long as you and your people don't cause any trouble while you're here, we won't have any issues. The name's Bailey, by the way. Just in case you were wondering who the old man is who's giving you a hard time." the commander explained in straight forward manner.

Mal appreciated the man's upfront attitude. "I didn't realize I was that famous in Citadel space." he replied casually. "Like I said before Bailey, we're just here to relax and meet a few friends. They're mostly Alliance, so you and the politicians can rest easy. Now if you'll excuse us, I've heard there's a really hot bar called Purgatory around here and I'm eager to have some fun. Nice meeting you, though." he added politely.

Bailey simply nodded before departing. Afterwards, Mal and the others began making their way towards the elevators that led into the station. "Nice guy." Mason said casually.

"A little too old to still be working C-Sec if you ask me." Tess scoffed.

"That's why I hate politicians. A bunch of spineless cowards who jump at the sight of their own shadows or anything that disrupts their _routines_." Brix grumbled.

"At least he was polite and he was even kind enough not to search us." Taya said pleasantly.

"A fortunate outcome for us. I doubt anyone would take kindly to our sidearms." Zade calmly added.

"All we have are pistols, hardly anything to be concerned about and we're all just as dangerous without them. If anything, we should be grateful that he didn't probe us about TED." Mal said leisurely while glancing at his synthetic friend.

"I tried to remain inconspicuous." TED remarked timidly.

"And you did, flicker. Well, it wouldn't have mattered even if you didn't. We spent more than enough time on that cover story of Zade having Kepral's Syndrome and you being his emergency medical assistance mech." Mason said in a cavalier manner.

"Yes, and I feel that I should express my profound appreciation at being used in your ploy. Seeing a debilitating medical condition that plagues my people be used for your ill-conceived scheme is truly an honor. You can imagine my regret that I don't actually suffer from the affliction, if I did it would have lent so much more credibility to your lie." Zade replied sardonically.

"Don't worry about it gadget man, we would've still gotten through with no problems." Mason replied dismissively. He'd either missed the sarcasm or more than likely chose to ignore it in an attempt to annoy Zade. He had made it his personal mission to break through the drell's cool demeanor.

"The important thing is we're here. So let's have some fun. Allie and the others haven't arrived yet, so right now I'm free to hang with you guys." Mal said cheerfully.

"Good, cause I wanna go dancing and I hear you're pretty good." Tess replied while smirking.

"Me too! I want to see what kind of moves you've got!" Lira exclaimed.

Mal simply chuckled as they all entered an elevator. It didn't take them long to find the Purgatory Bar or for Mason and Brix to find a table and begin ordering the first of many rounds while Zade amused himself by hacking into the club's security feeds with TED curiously observing him. "Alright tough guy, let's get to it." Tess demanded.

"Yeah, let's go!." Lira shouted.

"I think I'll join you as well." Taya said while smiling.

"Wait, I'm dancing with all three of you?! Mason, help me out here!" Mal pleaded.

"Sorry boss, prior engagements." he replied while eyeing several attractive female patrons at the bar.

After releasing a sigh, Mal turned his attention to the impatient trio of women who were eager to hit the dance floor. "Shall we?" he said cordially before being dragged off and glared at by several envious onlookers. He definitely had a fun day ahead him.

* * *

><p>"Allie!" Hannah squealed excitedly while rushing towards her big sister in the docking bays. Allie was quick to embrace her while their brothers strolled behind her and the Taylors went to greet Zoe.<p>

"Hey, Sis." Will added coolly.

"It's good to see you, Allie." David said warmly.

"So you're both too old and too cool to hug me now, is that it? Well too bad." Allie said sternly before releasing Hannah and wrapping her arms around both of her younger brothers.

"Alright, that's enough!" Will replied irritably.

"Allie, this is embarrassing." David added while glancing at the other members of his sister's unit who seemed to be whispering while grinning at the pair.

"Alright, fine." Allie relented.

"Don't let it bother you, they've both been like that for awhile now." Ashley remarked while grinning as she approached her children, accompanied by her husband.

"So, I take it Ethan hasn't arrived yet?" Shepard inquired curiously.

"Not as far as we know. He's really in for it, isn't he dad?" David asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he is and I suggest you and Will stick with me and stay out of everyone's way once he arrives. I'm afraid I can't save him this time." Shepard joked before laughing with his boys.

"I still can't believe he bagged the Councilor's niece, smooth." Will remarked in a mildly impressed tone.

"Excuse you!" Allie shouted angrily while Hannah and Ashley gave him a dangerous look.

"He said he can't believe how foolish and irresponsible his older brother has been and that he's ashamed of his actions and hopes that he seeks penance for his wrong doing." Shepard quickly interjected while placing a hand over his son's mouth. "The boys and I are going to head to the Castle Arcade for a few hours. We'll meet you at the hotel later." he quickly added before dragging his sons off.

"Smart move, Skipper." Ashley whispered while smirking.

"Grandma said she'd let me know as soon as the Orizaba docked." Hannah said eagerly.

"Well, that could be a few hours at least." Allie replied. "That gives us some time to kill, so do you want to hang with your big sister for a bit?" she asked while smiling at Hannah.

"Of course!" she eagerly replied.

"Oh yeah, Tali and Miranda are already here. They said they wanted to meet you at the Silversun Strip. They said you'd know the place." Allie said while facing her mother.

"Those two...alright, I'll see you both later." Ashley replied before departing the hangar bay.

"What do you think their meeting place is?" Hannah asked curiously.

"A bar most likely. They all seem to forget that we aren't naive little kids anymore." Allie replied with a note of irritation.

"Anyway, it's time we got going. The girls and I are taking Zoe to the Purgatory Club to relax for a bit. Obviously you're underage and if mom or dad found out that I took you, we'd both be in serious trouble. So, I won't tell if you won't." Allie said mischievously while winking at her younger sister. It was moments like these that made Hannah glad to have her sister back.

Sometime later, the Valkyrie Unit and Hannah found themselves inside the high energy atmosphere of the hottest club on the Citadel. "I forgot to ask you, when is Mal going to get here?" Zoe shouted over the loud music that was blasting throughout the club.

"He might be here already, I forgot to send him a message." Allie replied loudly.

"I think that's a good guess sis, look." Hannah added while gesturing towards Mal who appeared to be quite busy at the moment. He was at the center of the dance floor surrounded by a trio of energetic companions who were dancing far too close and too aggressively in Allie's opinion. She almost lost her composure when Tess began rubbing against him, fortunately the song that they were dancing to ended and Mal took the opportunity to head over towards Brix, Zade and a strange looking mech.

"I'm going to kill him." Allie said through gritted teeth.

"This should be good." Lieutenant Montoya remarked humorously as she and the others followed Allie while she angrily made her way towards Mal's group.

"Having fun?" she asked derisively after approaching Mal's table.

"Allie? Hannah? Zoe?" Mal replied in confusion.

"Oh, crap." Brix remarked sympathetically.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events." Zade quietly stated while TED remained silent. He was under strict orders not to do anything that would give away his identity.

"So, I guess you took a page out of Ethan's book." Zoe added coldly.

"What?" Mal replied as his confusion continued to grow.

"She means this, fearless leader." Mason interjected as he made his way over. He quickly showed Mal a Galaxy Gossip article on his omni-tool that featured several images of Ethan with Kimberly Castlebrook.

"What the hell?" Mal sputtered.

"Please, don't pretend you haven't heard about this. It's been across every media outlet for weeks. Unless you've been living under a rock for the past few months, there's no way you wouldn't have heard about it." Allie remarked angrily. "I guess guys do stick together." she added bitterly.

"What?" Mal asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, this too good." Lieutenant Commander Montoya said while stifling a laugh.

"I kind of feel bad for him." Corporal Gowa added sympathetically.

"He seems to be genuinely confused." Lieutenant Ellis observed.

"That's because he is." Tess replied after making her way over with Lira and Taya. "We weren't expecting you to show up for another couple of hours. What's the matter? Did our little show offend you?" she asked mockingly while glaring at Allie.

She hadn't been in the woman's presence for more than a minute since she'd last seen her several months earlier, but Allie already found herself wanting to beat the smug look from her face. She was wearing a rather revealing outfit that showed off her curves, obviously in an attempt to show off and get Mal's attention, the bitch.

Mason simply sighed while observing the situation. "As much as I'd like to see you two go at it, I'd hate to see the boss get into any more trouble than he's already in. So let me clarify a few things. First of all, we were living under a rock for the last few months, well the boss was anyway. Before we made our way here, me, him and Brix were on Tuchanka training in the wilderness. Secondly, the amazon, bubbles and blue beauty here all insisted on having our fearless leader dance with them. He promised he'd show us all a good time while we're here so he gave in. At this point you should know that the amazon doesn't like you and I'm sure she enjoyed rubbing your pretty face in this whole misunderstanding, she's twisted like that." he calmly explained.

"We honestly meant no offense." Taya said apologetically. "Or, at least Lira and I didn't." she added while glancing at Tess.

"Right, so please don't be upset with Mal." Lira added remorsefully.

After several awkward moments of silence, Allie found herself feeling quite ashamed of herself. "I guess I misunderstood, I'm sorry." she finally said in a guilty tone.

"Me too, I should've known better Mal. You're far too sincere to be a womanizer." Zoe added apologetically.

"She's right, boss. You're too much of a saint. I tell you that all the time." Mason said leisurely.

"Poor, Mal." Hannah chimed in. "I never doubted you." she laughed while patting his head.

"Alright, enough!" Mal replied irritably. "Allie, Zoe, no harm done. Mason shut up." he grumbled.

"Alright, this getting too sweet for me. The girls and I are going to hit the bar." Montoya announced before leading the rest of the Valkyries away.

"Well, since you're both here, why don't we take a stroll around the Citadel? I wouldn't mind hearing about how Hannah and the others have been doing." Mal said earnestly.

"Are you sure I won't be intruding?" Hannah teased.

"Not at all and I'm looking forward to having another beautiful woman on my arm." Mal replied charmingly. Afterwards, he led the way outside of the club and spent the next hour talking with two of his favorite ladies in the galaxy. "I still can't believe Ethan pulled something like this. It's just so-"

"sleazy?" Hannah cut in.

"deceitful?" Allie offered.

"Uh, all of the above I guess. So you and your friends are going to-you know what, I don't want to know. I guess he brought this on himself, so I won't get involved." Mal replied sternly. "Besides, I'd prefer staying on your good side." he added before kissing Allie's hand.

"You'd better." she said before withdrawing her hand and placing his arm over her shoulder. Seeing the couple together always brought a smile to Hannah's face. "I hear dad may finally stop giving you a hard time." Allie remarked pleasantly as they continued their walk.

"I'll believe it when I see it and anyway, your old man giving me a hard time is a tradition at this point." Mal joked.

"Dad may not admit it, but he really does respect you Mal." Hannah said encouragingly.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. But I can't blame him, he does have the two most dazzling daughters in the galaxy." Mal replied before pulling Allie closer.

"Be careful which buttons you press Mr. Hunter, unless you're prepared to finish whatever you start." Allie replied playfully.

"Alright, that's too much. I am standing right here you know." Hannah huffed in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry, we'll be good from now on. We promise." Allie replied humorously.

As they continued their stroll, they eventually bumped into a familiar and welcome face. "Liara!" Hannah exclaimed before running forward and hugging her surrogate aunt.

"It's good to see you Liara. It's been awhile since you called." Allie added before hugging the asari herself.

"Fancy meeting you here, Liara. I figured all of you guys would be gathering at Shepard's place, you are the guests of honor at that big ceremony after all." Mal remarked casually.

"Hello Mal, I was actually planning to make my way to the hotel rather soon. There are a few things that I need to discuss with Shepard and the others." she replied in a slightly distracted manner.

Mal figured that whatever it was, it was probably serious. "That reminds me, you, Allie and Ethan should join us once we convene. We all agreed that given your contributions, you have a right to-"

"We got it, Liara." Mal cut in. Hannah didn't need to know the details and he was certain that Allie felt the same way. "So, would you care to join us in our tour of the station? We're basically just burning time until the unfortunate Mr. Ethan arrives, but you're more than welcome to accompany us." he added amusingly.

"So, you're all planning to discipline him?" Liara asked curiously.

"Who, me? No, I'll just be acting as a reluctant bystander. After Allie wears herself out from kicking his ass, I'll take her back to my room so that she can exhaust herself in a few other ways..." Mal replied seductively.

"Mal!" Allie shouted in outrage as her face went red while Hannah giggled.

"You are fortunate that Shepard isn't here at the moment." Liara replied after recovering from her own shock. She ended up joining the trio as they continued to walk, talk and laugh while surveying the Citadel.

"Alright! The Orizaba is docking now. Allie, hurry up and call your friends." Hannah shouted eagerly after reading a message on her omni-tool.

"Poor bastard, do I really have to see this?" Mal asked.

"If you want to keep me company later, then yes." Allie replied casually. "And this'll be a good lesson for you just in case you ever get any ideas." she added sternly.

"You really do play dirty Miss Shepard." Mal sighed as he accompanied the trio of ladies to the hangar bays.

And so it was with great reluctance and an immense sense of dread that Mal found himself at the docking bays witnessing one of the most excruciating scenes of his life. Ethan had already departed his ship and was being accompanied by two of his fellow privates and his CO. He didn't seem to be surprised to see either of his sisters or Allie's unit awaiting him at the hangar bay. He did seem mildly surprised to find Mal there.

"Mal! What are you-"

"Sorry, my hands are tied here and you did kind of screw up." Mal cut in apologetically. "Once this is all over we can take a walk and you can explain things to me." he added while giving him a stern expression.

"Yeah, okay." Ethan agreed.

"Don't even think about trying to hide behind Mal." Allie said angrily.

"I wasn't, but-"

"No buts!" she loudly interrupted. Afterwards, she turned to Zoe who was already giving Ethan the coldest glare that he'd ever gotten.

"We're through." she finally said with a bitter finality in her voice. Moments later, she calmly walked off, accompanied by Allie, Hannah, Liara and the rest of her unit with the exception of Lieutenant Commander Montoya.

"I was expecting that to be worse. A lot worse." Mal commented in bewilderment.

"It would've been if Taylor hadn't convinced us all to play nice and let her handle things." Montoya replied casually. "You got off easy, brat." she added while eyeing Ethan dangerously.

"This was a personal matter between Shepard and Taylor. Neither you nor your subordinates needed to get involved." Commander Xuen remarked irritably after glancing at Montoya.

"Sure we did." she replied pleasantly. "Taylor's one of us and besides, we felt like it." she added whimsically.

"You never change, do you Montoya?" Xuen asked in annoyance.

"Nope and I guess you don't either." she replied while smiling before making her own exit.

"The captain wants me to check in with the admiral, I'll see you three later." Xuen said in exhaustion after watching the woman leave. Afterwards, he left the scene as well while Ethan said his goodbyes to his friends who were planning to roam the station for a bit.

"Rough day, huh?" Mal finally quipped once he and Ethan were alone.

"You don't know the half of it." Ethan replied sadly.

"Well, start talking." Mal said. They both spent the next hour discussing Ethan's troubles and their most recent battles while walking around the station. After awhile they found themselves outside of the Castle Arcade on the Silversun Strip.

"It actually feels kind of petty to have something trivial like this weighing on my conscious with everything else that's been going on." Ethan finally said in exasperation after he and Mal came to a stop.

"Our personal lives aren't going to come to a stop just because some conspirators are plotting against us. So don't worry, it's not petty." Mal replied reassuringly. "But I am disappointed in you. Zoe deserved better than this Ethan, you know that right?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't intend for any of this to happen, it just sort of did." Ethan replied guiltily. "I was planning to sort things out myself, but Zoe didn't give me a chance to, not that I deserved one." he admitted.

Mal took a moment to observe Ethan. He was obviously ashamed of his actions and also hurt by the split with Zoe. He wasn't planning to ask him who he'd chosen to pursue, but he had a feeling that he knew who it was. Zoe ending things probably destroyed whatever intentions he may have had in reconciling.

"Alright, I think you've been punished enough for the day. Let's head inside this arcade and play a few games, my treat. I'll even let you keep any toys that I win." Mal joked.

Ethan smiled a little and decided to take his friend up on his offer. He hadn't been to the Castle Arcade since he was a kid and at that moment he could've used a little carefree amusement. After entering the arcade and playing several games, they eventually bumped into Shepard along with Will and David.

"Mal! We were wondering when you'd show up." David said while greeting him enthusiastically.

"And you've got Ethan with you, does that mean you managed to save him from Allie and the others?" Will asked curiously.

"Not quite and I'm guessing your mother is going to want have her say once she sees him. I figured we'd have a little fun at a place from a simpler time in his life before we met up with everyone." Mal explained.

"Good call, Ash isn't too happy with him right now." Shepard replied.

Ethan shrank a little and Mal decided to change the subject. "So, let me get a good look at you two. I haven't seen either of you in awhile. David, you're getting pretty ripped. At this rate, you might actually catch up to me and Ethan. You've at least got more muscle than this old man by now." he added appreciatively while motioning towards Shepard.

"Old man?" Shepard replied indignantly.

"Your advice helped a lot, Mal. I think I'll be ready for the Alliance sooner than I thought." David replied.

"More than ready from the looks of it, but you still have to wait until you turn eighteen." Ethan remarked while sizing up his little brother. "And what about you? Still afraid of breaking a sweat?" he added mockingly after turning to face Will.

"Give me a break. If I'm the only guy in this family who's not a muscle freak, so be it. I'm just not the 'brawny' type." Will replied casually.

"Do you hear this kid, Mal? We'll see how long that attitude lasts after you get decked by some meathead when you're patrolling the wards in a couple of years." Ethan joked.

"I don't know, Will's style is different from our brand of ass-kicking. He's more about using his opponents' power against them or something like that. Courtesy of your Aunt Sarah, right?" Mal mused.

"Kasumi and Allie showed me a few moves too, but yeah. You don't have to be built like a tank to lay down a beating." Will said defiantly.

"No, but it damn sure helps when your back is against the wall." a familiar voice cut in gruffly.

They all turned to discover Zaeed making his way over from the direction of a claw machine, he was holding several plush volus dolls and wearing a bitter expression. "Damned thing is rigged." he muttered angrily.

"You never stop surprising me old man." Mal said humorously while staring at Zaeed's prizes.

"Don't start with me." he growled before shoving one of the plush dolls into Mal's hand. "Give it to the little girl, should win you a few points with her." he said before grinning.

"Zaeed, you're here too, this is perfect." David remarked cheerfully. "I need some more pointers as soon as you've got some free time." he eagerly added.

"Not much left to show you, your best bet would be to tag along with me on a few jobs, maybe even get your hands dirty for a few months like Mal did or at least a few weeks like your brother and sister." Zaeed replied.

"NO!" Shepard, Mal and Ethan all shouted in unison.

"Why not? Both Allie and Ethan trained under Zaeed for a few weeks and Mal was with him for six months. I can handle it." David said in annoyance.

"David, we'll discuss this later." Shepard replied while giving Zaeed a reproving stare. "Right now we should all head for the hotel. I just got a message from Ash and everyone's finally arrived so we can finally get down to business." he added mysteriously. Ethan, Mal and Zaeed understood his meaning immediately.

"Lead the way pops." Mal said amusingly while Shepard cringed and the others chuckled.

Sometime later, they all found themselves gathered inside of a massive suite in one of the more prestigious hotels on the Presidium. Will and David had been sent off with Hannah to hang out with their friends who also had parents visiting the Citadel for the coming ceremony including Jacob's younger sons. Meanwhile, Allie, Ethan and Mal were participating in a meeting that included the most famous and dangerous individuals in the galaxy.

"It's kind of nice that we finally get to be invited to the grownup meetings." Ethan announced sarcastically.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, we still haven't had any time alone to discuss your recent escapades, but believe me, we will." Ashley warned him.

"So will WE." Jacob added dangerously.

"I guess I'll have to stick around after this is over to make sure he doesn't get killed." Mal remarked before releasing a sigh. "I hope you don't mind if I'm a little late for our date." he added apologetically while stroking Allie's cheek.

"I guess not, just don't keep me waiting too long." Allie replied before resting her head on his shoulder as they both sat on a rather luxurious couch that seemed intent on leaning them closer together, much to Shepard's annoyance.

He promptly cleared his throat while eyeing the pair. "Don't mind us pops, proceed with the meeting." Mal said while grinning as several of Shepard's friends laughed in amusement.

Shepard decided to ignore his playful attempts at agitating him for the time being. After all, they had a lot to discuss. "We all know why we're here, what's at stake and who's involved. Ethan and Mal opened Pandora's box and now the secret's out. But our enemies aren't stupid and they've managed to conceal their movements well. The yahg homeworld of Parnack has been under constant surveillance, but there's been no movement or any indication that there's been any space flight activity for months now." Shepard explained.

"Shepard, there's a good chance that a lot of those bastards were already moved off planet before the Alliance got there." Mal replied seriously.

"We're aware of that Mal and also of the yahg's intelligence. The salarians weren't the first to underestimate them in that regard." Liara stated.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"That we should all be cautious, that's all" Liara replied evasively.

"We also haven't been able to locate any more Equinox operations. They've gotten more careful." Shepard added.

"Doesn't surprise me, Shepard. Between you, Ash and James raiding one of their research facilities and our young Terminus Hunter storming another, they'd be fools not to tighten security." Garrus remarked.

"They are fools regardless. Trying to command the yahg is unwise. They may be less primitive than they were in my cycle but they are still creatures of aggression. They will attempt to take control and kill everyone who gets in their way. Their evolution into the more formidable forms that they now possess will undoubtedly complicate plans of a counterattack. I suggest you convince your government to wipe them out now while you still have the chance." Javik replied.

"The prothean's got a point Shepard. A run-of-the-mill soldier won't stand a chance against those goddamn things. These three may be able to handle them," Zaeed said while motioning to Ethan, Allie and Mal, "but don't expect some barely out of basic rookie to do the same. I expect most kids would probably piss themselves at the sight of one." he added.

"Personally, I'm looking forward to fighting them." Grunt remarked eagerly.

"What about the salarians? Have they made any effort to rectify this predicament?" Miranda inquired.

"No, Councilor Faydra still insists that it's the work of a rogue STG cell. She refuses to acknowledge any possible involvement of the salarian government." Shepard explained.

"Of course she won't admit it. Did you really think they'd acknowledge the fact that they planned to wipe out my people?!" Wrex growled. "This whole mess is their fault and I won't forget it, Shepard."

"Wrex, I know how you feel but-"

"No, you don't." Wrex cut in coldly. "For the last two decades the krogan have done everything to keep these assholes calm. We limited our expansion to the planets in the Traverse where only we could thrive. We restricted our breeding. We played nice with the bugs. We reestablished an embassy on the Citadel. We did everything anyone could ask of us and they still treat us like animals. Maybe it's time we gave them a reason to." he added ominously.

The room immediately fell silent from the tension. "Speaking as someone who spends a lot of time on Tuchanka, I'd say go for it." Mal finally said to general astonishment.

"Mal, what are you-"

"Hear me out, Allie. Practically every krogan I've met outside of the cities is a volatile, self-destructive lunatic and they don't have the genophage to blame anymore. If Wrex wants to set them loose against the rest of the galaxy, I say let him. Just know that I'll be getting a lot more work when you do and everything you spent the last two decades rebuilding will fall to dust faster than a bastard who just took a punch from me. I happen to think that you're smarter than that Wrex and so does my pop." Mal explained while staring the krogan battlemaster down.

Wrex looked at him for a long time before smiling. "The kid reminds me of you Shepard, but more like a krogan. No wonder that crazy old man gave you a shot." he replied.

"How'd you know?" Mal asked.

"Just a guess and a few rumors about two humans and a krogan who spent a few months fighting Kalros and worse in the wastelands." Wrex chuckled.

There was silence once again while everyone tried to process what they'd just heard. "Mal, what did you-"

"So Shepard, any luck finding out where the core of the ZEN network is?" Mal quickly interrupted before Allie could probe him.

"Unfortunately, no. It's likely hidden on Sur'Kesh and the salarians are being less than cooperative when it comes to allowing outside investigators approach the planet." Shepard replied.

"Based on the information you sent me, I'd say they're unlike anything we've ever come across. Sentient, individual variants that are capable of networking their consciousness. The platforms they're utilizing also sound troublesome. The geth are concerned as well, they've worked really hard these past few years to improve relations with the rest of the galaxy. Having a new breed of synthetics suddenly appear and cause mayhem would undo everything they've accomplished." Tali said anxiously.

"Let the machines destroy each other." Javik scoffed.

"I'm more concerned about Equinox." Jacob added seriously.

"So am I, where the fuck are they hiding?!" Jack angrily demanded.

"We don't know, Jack. Like I said before, they're being more cautious. But they might be the most dangerous player in all of this." Shepard replied darkly.

"I would have to agree. Genetically engineered tools of war and superhumans, all created and used to further their despicable ambitions. It cannot be ignored." Samara remarked serenely with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm worried about how successful they may have been. This Project Zenith sounds troubling, the last thing we need is a fight against an army of superhumans." Miranda added.

"Their ordinary grunts are already tougher than normal, so I'm with you on that one." Ashley agreed.

"They aren't that bad, mom." Ethan said confidently.

"I suppose they aren't for three far beyond average biotics who've been trained by the most skilled soldiers and specialists in the galaxy. But not everyone has had the same benefits as you three." Miranda explained.

"Speaking of which, I think the three of you should be more careful from now on. You may have beaten Equinox's finest and a few yahg, but under no circumstances do I want any of you facing off against whatever Project Zenith created." Shepard said sternly.

Mal felt himself growing more uncomfortable at the mention of Equinox and Project Zenith. He knew that at some point he'd have to explain his own connection to it, but at that moment he had no idea how. Coming clean with his crew had been a lot easier than he'd expected it to be and they'd accepted him without question, especially Tess. But sharing that dark secret with Shepard, his friends and family wouldn't be half as simple. They all seemed to hate Cerberus, possibly more than Mal did and Equinox was their new label. How would they react once they learned about his origin? How could any of them possibly understand his struggle against Equinox, whom he owed both his existence and his hatred?

"We aren't kids anymore, dad. We'll handle whatever comes our way, no matter what." Ethan replied defiantly.

"We've already proven we can and I don't intend to back down from anything they throw at me." Allie agreed.

"Hell Shepard, you don't have the right to give me orders anyway. I've already decided to face these bastards head on and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Mal said fiercely.

"The same cocky little bastard you always were." Zaeed remarked tersely.

"I learned from the best, old man." Mal replied while smiling.

"They're definitely your kids, Loco." Vega stated casually. "Yerno de Loco fits in perfectly. Three perfect pain the asses." he chuckled.

A few scattered laughs suddenly erupted as the meaning of Vega's words sank in. "I'm not amused." Shepard finally said while staring at Vega.

"Relax, Shep. You can't put off the inevitable you know." Kasumi teased.

"Yeah, pops. Getting all worked up can't be good for a guy your age. You've got to learn to relax." Mal joked while Allie, Ethan and several of the others laughed.

The rest of the meeting went by quickly enough. Despite the fact that they didn't have any new leads, they had developed a few new strategies for dealing with their enemies and nearly every military in the galaxy was on alert. Writing Shepard off as a nutcase was a far more difficult prospect these days and his word was more than enough to convince everyone to be on their guard. Several hours later, Mal found himself in his own room at a different hotel contemplating the coming battles while gazing outside of his window. The view was completely different from the one he had from his loft on Omega. The scenery was bright and lively but also peaceful. Mercenary gangs, criminals and slavers weren't problems that denizens of the Citadel likely had to contend with. They could all rest easy, completely oblivious of the troubles that were headed their way.

"Am I really ready for this?" he quietly pondered.

"You'd better be after all the crazy shit you three pulled on Tuchanka." a familiar voice scolded him from behind. Tess had just entered without knocking as usual.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that?" Mal joked.

"Yeah, I am. Whenever you disappear or nearly die, I'm gonna get mad. Remember that." she quietly replied. The seriousness in her tone caught Mal off guard.

"Sorry, but I had to do everything in my power to get stronger." Mal said apologetically. "I have to be able to take that Aries guy down." he added resolutely.

"He really got to you, didn't he?" she asked after leaning beside him near the window.

"Normally I wouldn't let a smug SOB like him get under my skin. But he's not just talk, I'm certain of that. He can definitely back up his bragging." Mal said as his thoughts drifted back to his encounter with the Project Zenith creation.

"Maybe he can, but so can you. I may not have met the asshole or any of his friends, but even if I had, I'd still be betting on the superhuman who's standing beside me right now. He wasn't raised in a lab or trained by a secret organization but he is the better man. A man who was forged in the Terminus Systems and walks his own path, a path that he shares with his friends. A path that I've decided to follow him on until the day I die." Tess proclaimed while staring into Mal's eyes.

"Tess...I-"

"Don't say anything. Just remember what I said when you finally face the bastard. Now, I should get going. Lira, Taya and I are going to do some gambling and you've got a date with that Shepard nuisance. Don't stay out too late, otherwise you'll miss her daddy's big speech at the ceremony tomorrow." Tess quickly interjected. Afterwards she left, leaving Mal with a great deal to consider.

"So how the hell are you going to handle this one, genius?" he asked his reflection after gazing once more outside of his window. "Yeah, I don't know either." he added before sighing and heading out. Allie was waiting for him, but so was someone else and she'd never stop, no matter how much it hurt her.


	31. Chapter 31 The Wrong Family

Chapter 31: The Wrong Family

"So, the amazon finally spilled her guts, huh?" Mason inquired as he and Mal lingered on the edge of the memorial gathering. The ceremony to commemorate the Reaper War was well underway and the venue on the Presidium where it was being held was already filled with soldiers, dignitaries and politicians.

"What do you mean _finally_?" Mal asked in confusion.

"It's been obvious to all of us, fearless leader. I guess this means I owe gadget man a few credits." Mason replied casually.

Mal found himself feeling rather stunned and slightly stupid as well. Tess had always taken every opportunity to flirt with him and Allie even mentioned that she likely had feelings for him. Despite that, he'd always assumed she was simply playing around or doing her best to get under Allie's skin due to her grudge against Shepard. The fact that she had genuine feelings for him, feelings that she wouldn't likely be relinquishing anytime soon left him thoroughly disconcerted but also touched. He honestly didn't believe that he was worthy of her affections, but he felt the same way about Allie in that regard. Tess was beautiful, straightforward and dedicated. He would only be lying to himself if he tried to deny the fact that he found her attractive. Tess also knew about every aspect of his existence and accepted him without question. The fact that he was a mercenary, the details of his work, his connection to Equinox, she knew everything about him and still chose to stay by his side. The darker parts of his life meant nothing to her and together they'd often shared things...things he couldn't ever imagine discussing with Allie. Ethan's recent conundrum was starting to make a lot more sense to Mal who suddenly found his head being flooded with uncertainties.

"How the hell did I end up in a predicament like this?" Mal quietly pondered.

"Beats me, but you're not the first guy to find himself in this kind of jam. It's rough, but the answer will come to you. It's a seriously tough call though." Mason replied sympathetically.

As Mal continued his contemplation, he quickly caught a glimpse of Tess who was chatting with Lira and Taya several yards away. She was wearing a subtle yet elegant blue dress that accentuated several areas of her body quite nicely. She had also let her hair down and styled it to perfection. Taya was also wearing a dress, white and more formal but also alluring. At that moment, Mal was deeply regretting his decision of recruiting women onto his crew. Why'd they have to be so damned attractive?

"Damn it, what hell am I thinking?!" he scolded himself while Mason laughed.

"So our boss has eyes after all. It's nice to know that all of the amazon's hard work wasn't wasted." he joked.

"It's not funny, nothing about this situation is funny." Mal replied irritably.

"Actually, it kinda is." Mason said while smirking.

"How am I supposed to act around her now?" Mal asked desperately. He was going to have to figure out how to behave around Tess in the future. They hadn't spoken to each other since her 'confession' during the previous evening and he had no idea how to interact with her at the moment.

"I don't know, but you're about to get your chance to try something out now." Mason replied as Tess and the others began to make their way over.

"Crap, uh, I'm going to go find TED and make sure he's doing okay. See you later." Mal quickly sputtered before making his way into a crowd of guests.

His hasty departure didn't go unnoticed and the girls were quick to comment after making their way towards Mason. "Mal seemed to be in a hurry." Taya remarked curiously.

"Did he have to go to the bathroom?" Lira asked innocently.

"Coward." Tess quietly whispered while Mason struggled to stifle his laughter.

* * *

><p>As TED observed the various political representatives who'd gathered near the front of the stage of the ceremony, he was beginning to wonder whether or not it was a good idea for him to be there. Zade was keeping him company and acting as a reluctant accomplice in Mason's cover story, but only appeared to be agitated with the lie itself and not its purpose. TED was grateful for that fact. Mal's friends had been quite welcoming to him and treated him like another member of the crew, but TED knew that most organics wouldn't be as amiable. For the time being he'd have to exercise caution and always be on guard whenever he accompanied his friends to gatherings like the one that they happened to be attending at the moment.<p>

"You're quite young, aren't you?" a friendly voice suddenly inquired.

Both Zade and TED quickly turned to see an attractive gynoid staring at them. "May I help you?" Zade asked politely.

"I was simply curious about your friend, he appears to be quite good at avoiding attention despite the imposing stature of the platform that he's utilizing." the gynoid replied inquisitively.

"And I find myself growing curious about you Miss-"

"Her name's EDI and you can relax Zade, she's a friend." Mal quickly interjected after joining the trio. He went on to explain exactly who and what EDI was to a rather astonished Zade and TED.

"Fascinating, it would seem that you aren't as isolated as you originally believed yourself to be TED. EDI sounds every bit as advanced as you, perhaps more so." Zade commented while marveling at the female synthetic.

"I'm not sure about that, after all the circumstances of their creations and original functions are pretty different. But they definitely have a lot in common." Mal pointed out. "EDI, TED is a new friend that I picked up awhile back. I'd appreciate it if you could keep his identity a secret for now. He's a nice guy and a little bit shy, but he's also a wizard when it comes to technical modifications." he added approvingly.

"Um, hello. It's nice to meet another synthetic life form who isn't part of a collective or networked consciousness." TED said timidly.

"I agree, perhaps this is what humans would call 'a fated encounter,' if so then we will likely meet again." EDI replied while smiling.

"I suppose so, if both of our crews happen to gather at another congregation like this one." TED said optimistically.

"So you consider Mal and his companions to be your crew?" EDI asked curiously.

"Not just my crew, but also my friends." TED replied proudly.

EDI simply smiled. "He is quite adorable Mal and in some ways I find myself envying him." she said softly. "I should go now, Jeff has probably gotten lost among these crowds. It was nice meeting you TED." she added pleasantly before walking off.

"What a curious being." Zade remarked afterwards.

"I like her, she seemed nice." TED said cheerfully.

"Too bad for you she already has a boyfriend and considers you a kid." Mal joked.

He and Zade both chuckled afterwards while TED began to ramble nervously. "I meant as a potential associate who also happens to be a synthetic and who could-Please stop laughing!" he demanded in a flustered manner.

* * *

><p>"So you're the brat that's been tagging along with Mal? He mentioned you a few times, I hear you caused quite a stir when you left your village." Wrex said curiously while surveying Brix. "I also heard that you and Mal found that shaman. Makes me wonder how good you must be if you manage to keep up with Mal's normal bloodshed and survived whatever that old man put you both through." he added.<p>

"He looks tough, but he could use a few more fights if you ask me." Grunt surmised.

"Mal was the one who caused the commotion before we left, it's one of the reasons why I decided to join him. He's also the one who got the worst end of the deal with that crazy hermit. Mason and I just had to fight Kalros for a few weeks and not die. Mal had to face worse and learn some new techniques on top of not dying. The things he fought in the depths of Tuchanka make thresher maws look like pyjaks by comparison. As long as he has enemies to fight, so will I and we'll both get stronger for it." Brix explained confidently.

"Good." Wrex replied approvingly while observing the young krogan. "Mal's got a weird bunch following him, but then again, so did Shepard." he added in amusement as his eyes moved from Brix towards Mal and the rest of his crew who were in various areas of the gathering.

* * *

><p>"Captain Shepard, meeting with you is always an honor and today it seems I have the added privilege of greeting your family." Councilor Castlebrook said enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to welcome all of you, especially you Corporal. I can't thank you enough for what you did for my niece but I suppose she's already expressed her gratitude during your personal excursions." he added slyly while facing Ethan much to Ashley, Allie, Hannah and Hannah Senior's annoyance.<p>

"Uncle Frank!" Kimmy hissed.

"My apologies, it's not my place to tease youngsters." the Councilor replied dismissively.

Any hopes that Kimmy had of making a good impression on Ethan's family were quickly dashed once she noticed the terrifying gazes that his mother, grandmother and sisters were all giving her. "Ash, why don't you and mom take the kids to greet Admiral Hackett. He's been wanting to meet David for awhile now." Shepard quickly proposed in an attempt to avert a potential disaster.

"Of course, Skipper." she replied sweetly while giving him a defiant glare. He'd be paying for his interference later, but he figured Ethan had suffered enough and the councilor's niece obviously wasn't prepared to deal with four furious Shepard women. After they departed, the councilor was quick to drag Shepard off for his own private chat, leaving Ethan alone with Kimmy.

"So, how's life in the tabloids been treating you?" Ethan halfheartedly joked.

"Not as bad as it's been treating you I'm guessing. They all hate me, don't they?" Kimmy asked sadly.

"Hate is a little strong, let's just say they're less than fond of you." Ethan replied gently.

"Lucky me." she said glumly.

"It's not your fault." Ethan quickly replied. "It's mine. I made a mess and ended up hurting someone really important to me, not to mention the headaches I caused you. On my way here, I put a lot of thought into how I was going to handle things and in the end it didn't really matter. Not long ago I told you that I wasn't sure if I was mature enough to be with Zoe but the truth is I'm in no condition to be with anyone. My dad is a far better man than I am and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to measure up to him. Mal's not far behind, hell even my younger brother David is shaping up to be more respectable than me. Until I can get my act together, I don't deserve to be with anyone. Maybe I'll get some clarity if I focus on my duty and that way I won't end up hurting anyone else." Ethan explained resolutely while facing Kimmy.

She didn't say anything for several moments and simply stared back at him. She'd already prepared herself for the worst and even though Ethan's decision precluded any possible relationship between them for the time being, she had no intention of giving up on him. "Alright, I'll be waiting." she finally replied determinedly.

"Kimmy, you don't have-"

"You've made your decision and I've made mine. I'll see you later, Ethan." she cut in before kissing him and then departing. Afterwards, Ethan found that his plans for the future were once again clouded with uncertainty.

After Shepard spoke at length with Councilor Castlebrook and the other members of the Council, he then made his rounds to visit the various military leaders and a few SPECTRES that he knew. It was always an exhausting experience and although he always looked forward to the ceremony, it was only due to the fact that he and his friends and their families could all reunite and celebrate together once a year. As he finally began making his way towards the stage where his wife, children, mother, the council and several other politically important figures awaited, he couldn't help but look forward to the party that he and the others had planned for later. After taking a seat with his family, he began the familiar routine of listening to the opening statements of the ceremony that always began before he gave his own address. It was during times like these when he found himself longing for the days of his youth, when he was nothing more than a fresh faced private without a reputation, just like everyone else. He quietly sighed and noticed Ash's hand grasping his. She had likely read his mind just as she always managed to during similar moments of emotional fatigue. The galaxy may have considered Shepard a hero for defeating the reapers and a laundry list of other achievements, but as far as he was concerned his greatest accomplishments were all sitting with him at that moment and he quickly smiled while glancing at his children. The galaxy had been worth saving for a lot of reasons, but none more important than them.

* * *

><p>"Poor Shep." Kasumi chuckled while surveying the sights from a balcony that overlooked the area of the event. She couldn't make a personal appearance at the ceremony for obvious reasons, but she always found the added free time and lax security in other areas of the station to be good opportunities for a few 'extracurricular activities' that often provided her with a few new expensive trinkets. She was cloaked at the moment and eager to hear Shepard's speech. It was a tradition for all of their friends and not just because of Shepard's iconic status or the fact that he was their leader. It was because he always took the time to honor everyone who hadn't made it, the soldiers who died, their personal friends and acquaintances and the civilian casualties. He also always emphasized the fact that defeating the reapers had been a collaborative effort by everyone and the friends who aided him directly were always given honorable mention and granted seats at the front of the ceremony, which tended to annoy many but Shepard didn't care. He'd never forgotten about the people who lent him their support when others had been reluctant to do so or flat out refused. The years that he'd spent being a celebrity hadn't changed him and they were all grateful for that.<p>

As Shepard approached the podium to begin his address, she immediately notice something peculiar nearby. It was brief but also troubling, a flash of light followed by the subtlest of movements. Only a few yards away, someone else was operating while cloaked and she was fairly certain that their aims were far more sinister. After stealthily approaching the mystery figure, she promptly executed the man with a series of martial strikes that not only killed him but also dropped them both from their cloaks. As Kasumi surveyed the dead man, she instantly became panicked. The dead assassin was wearing a set of black armor that bore Equinox's symbol. He couldn't have been acting alone, she had to warn Shepard and the others. As she prepared to depart, several more figures began to decloak around her. They were all equipped with M-11 Suppressor heavy pistols and taking aim at her. She quickly deployed a decoy and took advantage of their momentary confusion by firing her M-12 Locust submachine gun. After several of her assailants fell to her gunfire, the others attempted to engage her in close quarters. Her decoy however, released an electrical pulse that quickly hindered their progress while she initiated several impressive martial maneuvers culminating in a swift and precise strike to the base of her final foe's neck, killing him instantly.

"You certainly aren't going to make things easy, are you?" she chided in between breaths after observing more of the mystery assassins decloak and begin a pursuit. They all opened fire, unfortunately hitting the decoy which immediately exploded, taking out her latest aggressors. Kasumi was quite pleased, normally she strived to avoid drawing attention to herself but at the moment she was eager to turn a few heads toward the balcony and the explosion should have definitely garnered a few glances. However, to her astonishment, no one seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary. It was as though they couldn't see or hear what was happening. The entire audience was still listening to Shepard give his speech. "Damn!" Kasumi angrily whispered. She continued to leap and maneuver from balcony to balcony, desperate to evade her pursuers and uncover the source of their invisibility and that's when she saw it, a small device that was being operated by a pair of engineers and guarded by a pair of snipers. Without hesitation, she attacked. After unleashing an overload against the engineers, she quickly killed them with a rapid burst from her Locust before cloaking once more. She then crept up on the snipers and executed a flurry of melee attacks, dropping from her cloak once more.

With the immediate threat dealt with, she quickly tried to deactivate the mysterious stealth device that seemed to be masking the struggle that was currently unfolding. After trying and failing to hack it, she drew her Locust and opened fire. The result was brief, but noticeable. There was now a gap in the illusion, one that she could exploit and she had to hurry. New snipers were already taking up positions all around the area. Before she could react, another trio had already surrounded her. She wouldn't be able to deal with them and warn Shepard, time was running out. After dodging and countering several attacks from her newest assailants, she promptly took notice of an attractive, imposing and very welcome figure that seemed to tower over most of the other guests in the ceremony. "I hope this reaches you handsome." she whispered softly before tossing a small origami swan from the balcony. As the small paper figurine went sailing into the crowd below, Kasumi began preparing herself for a monumental struggle as more Equinox agents surrounded her. "It's not time for me to see Keiji yet." she whispered to herself. "Besides, I still have to attend Allie's wedding." she cheerfully added while smiling before beginning her counterattack.

* * *

><p>As Mal listened to Shepard's speech, he found himself growing quite bored. Perhaps it was insulting to the poor bastards who died fighting in it, but he hadn't even been born yet when the reaper war began. He also had a mountain of other thoughts to contend with, mostly involving Tess. He had managed to avoid her so far by sticking with Zade and TED, but at some point they were all going to meet up and he had no idea what he was going to do when they did. "FML..." Mal muttered in exhaustion. It was an old and archaic acronym that he'd recently stumbled upon while reading up on old Earth cultures but it seemed to express his current sentiments perfectly. As he continued to ponder his next course of action, a small paper bird suddenly tapped his head. "What the-" he was quickly cut off by his shock after identifying where the small warning had come from. His sight was far better than an ordinary human being's and he immediately noticed the odd image in the balconies that overlooked the ceremony. Kasumi appeared to be fighting a small army of Equinox operatives in a small window that seemed to be acting as a breach into some sort of hologram. Her struggle was clearly becoming desperate and several snipers were already slipping past her and lining up shots. "SHEPARD, SNIPERS!" Mal immediately roared before drawing his Paladin and erecting a biotic barrier. Screaming and pandemonium quickly ensued as Shepard narrowly avoided several well aimed shots that tore into the podium.<p>

Mass chaos began breaking out as the audience struggled to escape the danger zone while soldiers everywhere went to alert. Meanwhile, every Shepard on stage readied themselves for battle. "They did NOT just try to kill dad in front of me!" Hannah shouted angrily.

"Yeah, they did and they won't get away with it." Ethan replied seriously while his biotics flared as he drew his Predator.

"Damn right." Allie added as her own biotics surged while drawing her Phalanx.

"Mom, can you get Will, David and Hannah to safety? Things are about to get serious." Shepard requested while preparing his own armaments.

"We aren't running away after what they just tried to pull!" Will shouted defiantly.

"I'm fighting, dad." David added fiercely.

"You heard your father!" Ashley announced sternly. "You three are getting the hell out of here, understand?!" she added furiously.

"But-" Hannah began.

"That's enough, all of you. You three aren't soldiers and this is clearly a battlefield now. I want you to stay low and follow me." Hannah Senior ordered after preparing her own Predator.

The situation in the gathering had quickly deteriorated into an all out war as dozens of Equinox troops began flooding the area after deactivating their holographic hiding spots. The bastards had been hiding everywhere: balconies, storefronts, even walls that turned out to be illusions. Mal and his crew were already gunning down the opposition and quickly convened to prepare themselves for the worst. "You've gotta hand it to these assholes, they do know how to crash a party!" Mason shouted after killing another Equinox soldier with his Carnifex.

"Yeah, well they picked the wrong party to crash and the wrong family to screw with." Mal replied after mowing down a small squad of enemy soldiers with a shockwave. All across the area, Shepard's friends were already engaging the enemy and so was the man himself along with his wife, Ethan and Allie. "Time these bastards learned." Mal remarked darkly. "TED, Operation Drop and Stock, now!" he shouted afterwards.

"I'm on it Mal!" TED eagerly replied as his eyes began to glow.

Moments later, a sky car came barreling from the air before landing beside Mal and his companions. "Glad we planned this out in advance." Mal said pleasantly while grabbing the components of his Terminus Assault Armor from the vehicle along with his heavier weapons. His companions followed suit, grabbing their various armors and weapons and equipping them.

"It was indeed a beneficial foresight. Equinox will undoubtedly deploy more dangerous adversaries before long." Zade calmly remarked.

As if on cue, a horde of small, synthetic spiders began to pour in from the walls and surrounding area. Up until that point, they'd managed to remain undetected by utilizing the same form of holographic technology that the enemy soldiers had used. "I don't like where this is going." Brix grumbled as the hordes of synthetic arachnids began converging into two enormous masses. Within moments, they'd melded into the forms of two colossal, heavily armed, black centaurs and quickly opened fire on the soldiers who were attempting to stop Equinox. The slaughter that ensued was horrific as both Alliance and turian soldiers fell under the assault.

"Link Invaders." TED quietly commented. "I never imagined the ZEN would complete them so soon."

"What the hell are they?" Tess asked while killing several enemy snipers with a string of headshots.

"Nano platforms designed for infiltration and reinforcement. They're capable of not only making stealthy incursions but also of converging and linking their processes to assume the form of a more formidable vessel." TED explained.

"That's really bad news for us, there's no telling how many Equinox managed to smuggle in." Lira replied anxiously.

"And we are without a means of revealing them while they are hidden." Taya added in concern.

"I guess we don't have a choice then." Mal replied calmly. The others quickly glanced at him."Just rip them apart when they show up." he elaborated in a dangerous tone. Both Brix and Mason chuckled afterwards. They had all faced worse during their training on Tuchanka.

Across the battlefield, the Valkyrie Unit, Commander Xuen and several of his men were struggling to counter the giants' attacks. "Damn those bastards!" Montoya cursed. "Standard protocol for handling those mechs involves having a tank or air support." she added bitterly.

"You mean treat them like a geth colossus or armature." Xuen replied while exchanging fire with more enemy soldiers.

"Exactly, we don't have the resources to deal with those things." Montoya said irritably while aiding Xuen in his firefight.

"Well we have to do something LC, look!" Corporal Gowa shouted frantically.

Both of the gargantuan synthetics were targeting not only Shepard but his entire family. Shepard, Ashley and Ethan had all been pinned down behind the wreckage of the now destroyed stage. Hannah Senior, Will, David and Hannah were also trapped near a fallen monument. While one of the massive mechs kept them cornered with a constant barrage of missile fire, a small squad of enemy soldiers quickly closed in. Hannah Senior immediately intercepted them, killing three with her Predator and another with her omni-blade. But her age was catching up with her and she found herself wounded and knocked off her feet by another advancing hostile. As he prepared to execute her, he was promptly killed by several gunshots to the face. Will, David and Hannah were all rushing to aid their grandmother at a furious pace. They had armed themselves with the weapons of several fallen Equinox soldiers and were already firing another burst at the next wave of advancing enemies. Hannah quickly administered first aid on her grandmother while her brothers fought the incoming hostiles who were determined to kill all four of them. "It's like we always told you grandma, Shepards stick together no matter what." she said softly while helping the elderly captain to her feet.

Hannah Senior smiled weakly while her grandsons engaged their foes. "You fight like mom." Will scoffed after observing his brother who had just killed a pair of Equinox troopers with a series of explosive punches that broke their necks.

"Mom's style always suited me, marine hand-to-hand is effective as long as you aren't a weakling." David shot back while taking down another enemy soldier.

"Oh, haha." Will replied after snapping his own opponent's neck before firing the dead man's pistol at one of his cohorts, instantly killing him. "Just because I prefer a little something called finesse over brute force doesn't make me any less capable." he added.

"Whatever you say, bro." David replied while grinning after he finished off another advancing trooper.

"If only you had this kind of confidence when it came to the ladies." Will teased after tossing another soldier onto his back before executing him with his own gun.

Before David could retort they were suddenly surprised by the appearance of a squad of massive and heavily armed biotics who began advancing on them. They were wielding whips made of biotic energy and attacked almost immediately. "Hannah, take grandma and get the hell out of here!" David shouted after narrowly dodging one of the biotic lashes.

"We are NOT leaving you two!" Hannah shouted back defiantly.

"Damn it, Hannah! GO!" Will shouted angrily as he also struggled to avoid the mystery biotics' attacks.

The enemy didn't give them time to argue as several female adversaries jumped into the fray. They were armed with swords and biotic barriers. Hannah held her ground while standing in front of her grandmother, her pistol at the ready. "Just try it." she said coldly. The female biotics reacted instantly and attacked her from every direction. She nimbly evaded their strikes while simultaneously firing at them with her pistol. After destroying the barrier of one of her attackers, she quickly sent the woman sliding across the ground with a kick to her stomach. One of the assassin's allies responded by disarming Hannah with a swipe of her sword, wounding her and causing her to drop her weapon. Afterwards they all prepared to kill her when they were suddenly hit with a reave and then promptly gunned down. Allie had just arrived after struggling to make it to her grandmother, brothers and sister.

"Hannah, stay still." she said softly while administering medi-gel to her sister's injury.

"Allie, it's not that bad and you have to hurry and help Will and David." Hannah replied urgently.

"Someone else is already handling that." Allie said while grinning.

Neither Will or David could fathom exactly what they'd just witnessed. Only moments before, they had found themselves injured and at the mercy of the enemy biotics when out of nowhere, Mal had appeared and killed them in a storm of biotic gunshots and brutal melee strikes. He had actually run across the entire battlefield, but that was impossible. The fact that he'd managed to cover the distance between them in such a short time was absolutely absurd and yet there he was.

"Mal, how did you..." David began.

"Was it a biotic charge?" Will asked him in awe.

"No, I'm just really fast." Mal casually replied. "And you're welcome by the way." he joked while smiling at the pair.

They both found themselves feeling slightly embarrassed and quickly offered their thanks. Afterwards, they regrouped with Allie and the others who were already taking cover behind a destroyed portion of a fallen wall. "Alright, you four stay here. I have to help Mom, Dad and Ethan." Allie said sternly.

"Allie, that's insane. Those giant mechs will kill you with rocket fire as soon as you're out in the open." Will warned.

"Your brother is right, Allie. Until we can take those monstrosities down, all of our allies will remain scattered and we simply don't have the firepower to deal with them." Hannah Senior added feebly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Mal said while eyeing the mechanized giants. "Allie, I'll handle the one that seems so intent on killing these four. Once it's down, make your way towards your parents and Ethan."

"Mal, what are you thinking?! That thing will murder you, we should-"

Mal quickly interrupted her with a kiss, surprising her and the others. "Trust me." he calmly added afterwards before proceeding to stroll into the battlefield, his Mattock at the ready.

"Damn, he's cool." Will remarked afterwards.

"Yeah, he is." David agreed.

"Shut up, both of you! Allie you have to stop him, he's going to get himself killed!" Hannah pleaded frantically.

"His bravery is admirable but this is too reckless, Allie you should-"

"It's alright grandma. I'm used to it at this point." Allie gently interjected. "It's a real pain being in love with him sometimes." she added softly.

As Mal began his advance on the giant centaur, others across the war zone began to take notice of his impending battle. "Is he loco? He's seriously loco!" Vega shouted incredulously.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Zaeed laughed while slaughtering a squad of phantoms with an inferno grenade.

"You idiots had better be right about this." Tess commented irritably with a note of concern in her voice as she and the others continued their battle against several squads of Equinox's soldiers and snipers.

"Just be ready." Brix replied while grinning.

"The boss hasn't even broken a sweat yet, amazon. And neither have we." Mason eagerly added.

As expected, the giant immediately took aim at Mal as he approached. "Good, no more shooting at Allie and the others. Time for me to scrap you." he announced coldly before focusing the energy of his barrier into the palm of his hand. Afterwards, he fired a series of immensely powerful phase disruptors that utterly obliterated the centaur's shields and created a series of explosions that devastated the creature's body before finally destroying it. As the battered remnants of the hulking monstrosity fell, every participant in the battle was left stunned, both enemy and ally alike.

"LC, wasn't that your move?" Gowa asked in a hushed voice while gazing wide-eyed at Mal.

"Yeah, but the power was on another level, hell another dimension." Montoya replied in amazement.

"Okay, remind me to never, EVER make a move on Shepard's sister. I damn sure don't want to get on that guy's bad side." Gaines said in awe.

"No shit!" Temple spluttered incredulously.

"The human has improved himself considerably." Javik casually remarked before killing several enemy soldiers with a dark channel followed by a slam, triggering a biotic explosion.

"I'm not surprised, there's no telling what the shaman put him through." Wrex replied nonchalantly as he killed a trio of snipers with a lift grenade.

"Mal's just awesome, no phenomenal, no, you know what...I don't even know." David said in surprise.

"Me neither, damn." Will added in shock.

"Allie really does have the best." Hannah said adoringly.

"It seems so." Hannah Senior remarked while fondly observing the young man who'd just saved her grandchildren.

"Mom! Dad! Ethan! Are you okay?" Allie asked anxiously after making her way to her parents and brother.

"We're fine Allie, which is more than I can say for that centaur. Geez, Mal makes everything look easy." Ethan joked.

"Just how powerful is he?" Ashley asked curiously.

"I honestly have no idea, mom. I do know that the technique he just used is an N7 specialty. I saw my CO use it before but the power wasn't even close to what Mal just showed us. I don't even want to think about what he had to do on Tuchanka in order to learn how to use something like that." Allie replied.

"It would appear that the 'psychotic biotic' has been dethroned." Miranda teased as she and Jack exchanged fire with a group of soldiers.

"Fuck off, cheerleader. Ethan got better than me awhile ago, it's no big surprise that his best friend is another one man army." Jack replied dismissively.

After regrouping with his crew, Mal began plotting their next course of action. "Alright, one down, one to go." he stated in a businesslike manner.

"You just had to show off, didn't you?" Tess asked playfully.

"You're one to talk. That dress you were wearing earlier almost got torn to shreds and you took way too long getting suited up in your armor. You know what, never mind." Mal replied evasively while Tess gave him a curious glance.

Mason once again found himself on the verge of bursting at the seams from his carefully restrained laughter. "So, fearless leader, how about we take down the last one with a rampage blitz?" he quickly advised after catching sight of Mal's glare.

"You read my mind, Mason. You and Brix are with me, everyone else cover us." Mal ordered. The others quickly complied as he bolted towards the one remaining centaur with Mason and Brix at his heels. As they made their approach, Brix promptly killed every enemy soldier in their path ignoring the wounds that he was accruing while building his rage. Mason fed off his adrenaline and almost instantaneously killed an entire squad of snipers with his Vindicator as he did so. Mal simply gunned down every hostile that he saw with his Mattock which he'd already modified to fire warp rounds. After making it within striking distance, they quickly enacted their plan.

Mal suddenly came to a stop and began focusing his biotic power inward while also stimulating his muscle structure. The results were instant, as his muscle mass increased and his eyes began to glow. "Let's do this!" he growled before leaping into the air and landing on top of the centaur's back. He immediately switched weapons and drew his Wraith, modified it to fire warp rounds and proceeded to fire on the creature until its shields were destroyed. Afterwards, he rushed forward and executed a flying kick that struck the centaur in the back of the head and staggered it. After landing on the ground, Mal immediately unleashed a flurry of biotic strikes against the mech that were strengthened further by his biotic focus. Brix lent his own barrage of rage fueled strikes to the assault and within seconds the creature had toppled over completely.

"Sucks to be you." Mason casually added before firing a carnage blast from his Raider, completely obliterating the centaur's head.

The entire battlefield was once again stunned by the display of power as the Equinox operatives struggled to recover from the loss of their two biggest assets. "Just who the hell are these guys?!" Gunnery Chief Smith asked while exchanging fire with a pair of Equinox troopers.

"I guess they're the only guys in the galaxy who can actually keep up with the Terminus Hunter." Montoya replied while cutting down a trio of phantoms with a biotic slash.

"I can't believe I just saw that." Garrus commented in mild surprise after taking out a sniper.

"Compared to what he pulled earlier, I don't see how you could still be shocked by what Mal does." Tali replied before sabotaging the weapons of several enemy soldiers and killing them with her Arc Pistol.

"You don't understand, Tali. I've only ever seen turian biotics use that ability, members of the Cabal. Using biotic power to augment strength, speed and durability by tapping into your primordial muscle structure. I may not be a biotic, but I do know that's not a common technique or an easy one to learn." Garrus explained. "And here I thought I was done being surprised by this generation after all of the tricks Allie and the others have shown us. These kids are really starting to make us look bad. Or maybe we're just getting old." he added humorously.

"Speak for yourself Vakarian." Tali commented playfully after quickly gunning down a sniper who'd taken aim at him.

"You're still mean, you know that?" Garrus joked after resuming his assault against the enemy.

"And you still love it." she teased after joining him.

With the centaurs down, the tide of battle quickly shifted and before long nearly every Equinox soldier had been dealt with. As the battle began to die down, the Shepards, their friends, Mal and his crew all convened to plan their next move.

"Nice to see you haven't been slacking off, kid." Zaeed said gruffly as Mal and his friends made their way over.

"You're one hell of a soldier, Mal." Jacob added appreciatively.

"You can all tell me how great I am later, right now I'm worried about Kasumi. She's the only reason those bastards didn't manage to get a clear shot." Mal replied urgently.

"That's sweet handsome, but I'll be alright." Kasumi suddenly replied after decloaking nearby. She had several wounds, but appeared to be okay.

"Kasumi, Mal, I want to thank you both. I owe you my life." Shepard said gratefully. "And Mal, I owe you even more." he added appreciatively.

"Yeah, well just keep that in mind the next time you want to give me a hard time or interfere with one of Allie's dates with yours truly." Mal joked.

Everyone laughed for awhile, but the brief moment of amusement was promptly cut short by the arrival of a small army of Equinox biotics who began dropping in from what appeared to be massive sky cars. After mobilizing only a few yards away, a trio of mysterious figures quickly approached the front of the horde. One was a woman, taller and more beautiful than most with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. The other two were men, whose heights and builds rivaled Mal's. One was dark skinned and wearing a pair of shades while sporting a head of lengthy dreadlocks. The other was pale with grey eyes and a face that Mal immediately recognized. They were all wearing the same black and gold armor emblazoned with Equinox's trademark sun bearing a shadow. They also appeared to be unnaturally calm, even amused despite the current situation.

"Aries." Mal said coldly. Tess and the others immediately took notice of who Mal was glaring at.

"Prototype, I did warn you, didn't I?" Aries replied smoothly.

The conflict that was about to take place would shake the Citadel to its core.


	32. Chapter 32 Schism

Chapter 32: Schism

"You didn't mention how cute he was, Aries. Our dear predecessor is quite fetching." the blond woman remarked flirtatiously while observing Mal.

"I suppose it slipped my mind." Aries replied drolly.

Their cohort with the dreads continued to remain silent but he was also watching Mal intently. "Where are my manners? Prototype, allow me to introduce my associates. This is Leo and Virgo, two of my fellow Zodiac Commanders and Project Zenith perfections." Aries said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mal, we've heard so much about you." Virgo added while smiling.

The man called Leo simply gave an obligatory nod while continuing his observation of Mal. "Now, on to business. You've caused a great deal of damage to our initial strike teams but fortunately we anticipated a possible snag in our plans. Despite a few minor setbacks, Shepard and his family are still going to die, we'll see to it personally. You will of course, be joining them for failing to heed my warning." Aries calmly explained.

"Dream on, Aries. None of them are going to die on my watch." Mal replied defiantly.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way Mal. Your rightful place is with us, it always has been. You and Aries may have a little feud going on, but that doesn't change the fact that you can come with us. Under different circumstances, you'd be standing alongside us right now." Virgo said pleasantly.

"What does she mean?" Allie asked in confusion.

The Zodiac Commanders quickly exchanged glances before Aries released a laugh, a genuine laugh that embodied his complete amusement of the situation. "Prototype, do you mean to tell me that you haven't shared the details of your past with your precious Shepards?" he finally asked after his laughter subsided. Mal simply glared at him while his crew did the same. "Ah, I see now. Only those closest to you know about your origins, so you told your crew but not your precious Allie or her family. I suppose it makes sense, if they knew the truth, it would undoubtedly jeopardize everything you've built with them. That in itself should've convinced you of the futility of this existence that you seem so intent on living." he arrogantly added.

"You talk a lot of shit, buddy." Mason said coldly while staring Aries down.

"He's full of it too." Tess said irritably. As she stared at the man that Mal was so determined to defeat, there was no doubt in her mind who was stronger. "Are you gonna bore us all day or what? Mal still has to kick your ass and we have to plan how to celebrate once he's done." she added confidently.

"She's quite devoted, Prototype. I must say, I'm impressed with your ability to inspire such fealty. They'd all follow you to hell it seems." Aries commented curiously while surveying Mal's companions.

"She also appears to be in love with him." Virgo added casually.

"What's your point?" Tess replied defiantly.

The revelation and Tess' complete disregard of its exposure shocked almost everyone. "No point at all, I just think it's amusing." Virgo replied brightly.

"Your life has truly been fascinating, Prototype. My colleagues and I have all studied the specifics and it's quite the compelling tale. A child created as a result of decades of research and billions in credits by a dying and misguided organization with an ambitious goal. Taken in by a brutish krogan battlemaster who raided the facility where you were born before killing everyone inside and then blowing it up. I was always intrigued by the fact that he didn't simply kill you as well or sell you to batarian slavers. Krogan are such simple and savage creatures after all and yet that one chose to not only spare your life, but raise you alongside his quarian lover. I mean, it's a ludicrous scenario no matter how you look at it. And so you were raised in the most ruthless part of the galaxy, The Terminus Systems. Reared and trained by mercenaries, pirates and scum, completely oblivious of your true place in the grand scheme of things. You grew, forged a name for yourself and then of course met me. But despite learning of Equinox, the place where you truly belong, you chose to continue your pointless crusade against us. I find myself curious as to why. Is it out of loyalty to Shepard, his family and friends? Because of the stigma surrounding our predecessors? Or did I simply leave a bad impression? I have been known to do that." Aries explained while facing Mal.

The secrets of Mal's past hung heavy in the air as everyone with the exception of Mal's crew, struggled to comprehend everything that they'd just heard. "It's simple really, I'm fighting you because I want to. I'm my own man Aries and I have been ever since I left home. Even if I wasn't opposed to Equinox in every conceivable way possible, I still wouldn't join you. You may have a different name, better soldiers and some new toys but in essence you're the same racist, egotistical assholes you always were and I won't be part of your madness. I walk my own path and you bastards walk the one that your deranged masters have laid out for you. That's just the way it is." Mal replied firmly.

After a few seconds of silence, Aries slowly applauded. "Well there you have it. Our precursor, the first successful superhuman ever created. The key that allowed all of us to be born." he said sarcastically. "And a fool to the very end." he added coldly. Afterwards he and Mal quickly approached each other and stood face to face. "We've wasted enough time, Prototype."

"Then quit talking and let's do this." Mal replied fiercely.

Moments later, in the blink of an eye, the two men began their clash as a blur of biotic punches and kicks erupted between them. It appeared to be a signal for the other Equinox forces to attack, which they promptly followed and the area once more devolved into a massive battle.

"Such a waste." Virgo lamented as she gazed towards the fight between Mal and Aries. "Oh well, I suppose we'll have to deal with the Shepards." she added cheerfully.

Her colleague Leo, however, had chosen to intercept the squads of soldiers who were suddenly arriving to aid in the fight against Equinox. There were asari commandos, turian and Alliance infantry rushing into the area in a considerable number but the young man seemed thoroughly unfazed by the prospect of fighting them alone. Without hesitation, he quickly closed in and proceeded to decimate his adversaries while unarmed. He didn't bother using his biotics or a firearm, even after engaging the commandos whom he effortlessly slaughtered. The sight was unnerving for many, especially after he diverted his attention towards the Valkyrie Unit and Xuen's team.

"Well, at least your friends will be joining you soon." Virgo remarked pleasantly while advancing towards Allie.

"Go to hell." Allie replied coldly. She had no intention of backing down.

"Oh, I'm shaking." Virgo replied in amusement.

A burst of fire from an N7 Valkyrie suddenly halted her advance as she effortlessly dodged the shots. "Get away from my daughter, you bitch." Ashley demanded. She hadn't arrived alone. Virgo found herself surrounded by not only Ashley but also Tali, Liara, Jack and Miranda.

"Well, this should be fun." Virgo announced while smiling. She then created four incredibly powerful biotic orbs that began circling her. "Do try to keep up." she added darkly before sending one of the orbs at her challengers.

Meanwhile, Shepard and Ethan were struggling to intercept Leo before he could massacre The Valkyries and Commander Xuen's team. The man appeared to be waiting for them as they closed in. After being surrounded, Leo quickly launched a dark sphere at Xuen and the others before promptly detonating it, sending them all flying into different directions. The size and scope of the explosion was terrifying with both Shepard and Ethan fearing the worst. "This guy is no joke, dad." Ethan said seriously.

"I know, watch yourself Ethan." Shepard calmly replied. They definitely had their work cut out for them.

"So how does it feel having your secret out, amazon?" Mason joked after gunning down a fresh wave of phantoms with an adrenaline rush.

"I love him and I don't care who knows it, actually I've never cared." Tess replied before dropping into her marksman mode and dropping several dragoons with her Black Widow.

"Sometimes, I admire you Tess..." Taya commented fondly before targeting a trio of phantoms with a reave followed by a warp, triggering a biotic explosion.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Lira shouted excitedly after decloaking and killing an enemy sniper with her Arc Pistol.

"You still get on my nerves, but you and Mal are good for each other I think. I won't complain if he gives it a shot with you." Brix reluctantly added.

"Um, congratulations?" TED offered in a perplexed manner as he gunned down a small squad of enemy soldiers with his Particle Rifle. Organic pairing rituals were still a mystery to him.

"Perhaps you should all discuss this later, when we aren't in the middle of a war zone." Zade calmly interjected after sabotaging the weapons of several enemy snipers before killing them with his Locust. "I also believe that Mal has more pressing concerns at the moment." he added in a slightly anxious tone.

"Don't worry, the boss will get this done." Mason said reassuringly. They all believed in their leader but they also knew that the battle would likely bring him close to death, a concern that lingered on all of their minds.

The fight between Mal and Aries was raging all across the battlefield as each man blocked and countered the other's strikes. After landing in the middle of the skirmish between Shepard, Ethan and Leo, Aries decided to escalate their conflict further by unleashing his biotic abilities. "I think it's time I ended this, Prototype." he announced before creating an immensely powerful annihilation field around his body.

"What the hell is that?!" Ethan shouted.

"Another N7 specialty, I guess these guys are just as talented as Mal." Shepard replied grudgingly.

Moments later, Aries initiated a biotic charge with the field still in effect. The result was devastating as the collision created an explosion that destroyed Mal's barrier and sent him flying across the battlefield and crashing into the ground near Garrus, Jacob, Will, and David who were all busy fighting Equinox troopers.

"Mal!" David shouted.

"Stay back!" Mal replied as he struggled to his feet and erected another biotic barrier mere moments before Aries hit him with another annihilation fueled biotic charge. Mal's barrier had been completely destroyed for the second time in a row and he once again found himself soaring across the battlefield.

After landing near Allie and the others' battle with Virgo, he managed to stand once again only to have Aries hammer him with another biotic charge minus the annihilation field which had fortunately worn off. Mal held his ground, but quickly found himself the victim of a brutal melee assault that he simply couldn't counter with the injuries that he was now nursing. After being sent sliding across the landscape by a particularly powerful punch, he found himself considerably weakened by Aries' onslaught. "It's time to finish this." Aries announced coldly. Afterwards, he unleashed a nova that completely floored Mal and wounded him even further. "You, give me your sword. Now." he demanded as a nearby phantom prepared to engage Allie and the others. The woman quickly complied and Aries promptly made his way towards Mal who was lying in a battered heap. "Goodbye, Prototype." he whispered coldly after grabbing Mal's head as he prepared to sever it.

"MAL!" Allie frantically screamed.

As Aries prepared to decapitate his opponent, he suddenly found himself being tossed onto his back. A monstrously powerful punch followed sending a tremor through his body. Mal was back on his feet and his eyes were glowing. He was using his biotic focus and well underway in his counterattack. Aries created another annihilation field around his body that Mal simply ignored. The biotic flames were nothing more than a nuisance to him and he proceeded to pummel Aries with a vicious string of blows culminating in an uppercut that sent him sailing across the war zone. "Let's see how you like it, asshole." Mal growled before sprinting after him at a ridiculous pace. The sudden shift in the battle seemed to get the attention of the other two Zodiac Commanders.

"That was...unexpected." Virgo commented in mild amazement.

"That's what happens when you underestimate Mal." Allie said proudly. It was pretty much the only thing that she could revel in at the moment. She and the others were completely exhausted and seriously wounded. Virgo, however, was perfectly fine and seemed to be toying with them.

"Leo may actually have to step in..." Virgo quietly pondered, still distracted by Mal's continued offensive against Aries in the distance.

After crashing near Tess and the others, Aries quickly became furious. "YOU! YOU'RE-" another incredibly powerful punch immediately silenced Aries who was promptly bombarded by another barrage of strikes unleashed by Mal who'd bolted onto the scene at an unbelievable speed. After delivering a roundhouse kick that sent Aries zooming across the battlefield once more, he quickly erected a biotic barrier and focused its energy into a series of tremendously powerful phase disruptors that devastated Aries as he continued to soar.

"Nice one." Mason commented appreciatively.

"Hurry up and finish it." Tess anxiously added. She didn't like the condition that Mal was currently in and the sooner he ended things, the better.

Mal quickly nodded before sprinting after his prey. Aries landed face first into the ground near a small squad of Dragoons who immediately rushed to his defense as Mal made his approach. He promptly drew his Mattock and modified its ammo to fire warp rounds before gunning down the meddlesome interlopers. Unfortunately, they'd managed to provide Aries with just enough time to recover and draw his own weapon. He quickly fired his own warp rounds at Mal from an M-13 Raptor sniper rifle. As they continued to exchange fire, more Equinox reinforcements started to arrive accompanied by ZEN platforms.

"Even if you win, nothing will change. This plan has been in motion for months, Prototype. Nothing you do can change that!" Aries angrily shouted in between gunfire.

"Spoken like a true loser or a bitch. You fit the bill for both, actually." Mal coldly retorted.

After being wounded by several of Mal's shots, Aries once again wrapped himself in an annihilation field. "I really do hate you." he bitterly declared.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to give a fuck? I guess I missed my cue." Mal replied coolly as he prepared himself for what came next. Afterwards, Aries initiated a biotic charge while Mal heightened his reflexes with his focus. As the moment of collision approached, Mal released an enormous biotic flare that clashed against his opponent's attack. The resulting explosion caught everyone's attention as a colossal aftershock swept across the entire area. Several minutes later, a solitary figure began approaching the region where Shepard and Ethan were still struggling against Leo. They were seriously wounded and nearly exhausted. Fortunately, they'd been joined by Mal's crew who'd been concerned about the superhuman's proximity to Mal's fight with Aries. As the figure became more distinct, they were all quickly relieved to discover that it was Mal. He was dragging the body of Aries across the battlefield while limping. After finally making it to everyone, he quickly tossed Aries' body at Leo. "Who's next?" he demanded hoarsely before falling to his knees. His body was wracked with injuries and he could barely move.

"You idiot!" Tess shouted desperately after rushing towards him. "You've done enough, damn it and now you're a mess like usual." she added softly.

"Sorry..." Mal apologized before falling unconscious in Tess' arms.

Leo simply stared at the deceased form of his colleague before looking back towards Mal. "You are far more than a mere prototype." he finally said before lifting Aries' body over his shoulder and making his exit.

They were all stunned by not only his proclamation but also his departure. Several dozen phantoms immediately decloaked and surrounded them after Leo left. They were quickly joined by a small army of troopers and a flood of link invaders who quickly engulfed one of the soldiers. His body was quickly twisted and contorted into a grotesque but formidable looking humanoid monstrosity. His size, armor and armaments were all vastly improved and he'd already taken aim at everyone with his massively upgraded assault rifle. TED immediately deployed his defense drone and a turret, both of which wreaked havoc on the enemy phantoms who were shocked by the drone and set ablaze by the turret's flamethrower while the turret itself gunned down several of the enemy soldiers and distracted the hulking monstrosity that was now accompanying them.

"Flicker, what was that thing?" Mason asked as he and Tess carried Mal away from danger while Brix and the others covered their escape.

"A chimera, the result of physical augmentation through the use of link invaders. They can increase the already formidable form of an Equinox trooper by synthesizing their nano-circuitry directly into human flesh. The results are effective but also permanent with obvious repercussions." TED quietly explained.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Mason replied sarcastically.

"So, would any of you care to explain why you have an AI?" Shepard asked seriously after firing several rounds at the chimera that was closing in on them.

"It's none of your damn business." Tess replied derisively, catching Shepard off guard.

"Hey, chill out! Dad was only asking a question." Ethan said irritably.

"And I was only answering it." Tess replied coldly.

"Tess, this isn't the time. We have more pressing concerns at the moment. If we all manage to survive this, I am certain that the Captain will be more than happy to accept your ire." Taya cut in seriously.

Both Shepard and Ethan appeared to be confused by the exchange but said nothing as they continued to fight their way through enemy soldiers, phantoms and snipers. "It's about time you got here." Virgo suddenly remarked after quietly closing in on the group. "You can surrender Mal to us now. With poor Aries being dead, we're going to need a replacement." she added brightly.

The utterly incomprehensible storm of obscenities that erupted from Tess' mouth was almost as effective as a shotgun blast and quickly halted Virgo's progress. She appeared to be both shocked and amused. "I certainly hope you don't plan to kiss him with that mouth." she said playfully.

"Sorry sexy, but now is not the time to try us." Mason said sternly.

"Mal is not going anywhere with you." Taya added resolutely.

"Another annoying woman who's eager to have me kill her, suits me just fine." Brix muttered angrily.

"Just try it!" Lira shouted angrily.

"Even if it means sacrificing this platform to stop you, I won't allow you to take Mal away." TED fiercely added.

"I believe we all share the same sentiments." Zade said while facing Virgo down.

"Good, this means I can have a little bit more fun before we leave. Your wife, daughter and friends were hardly a challenge and it seems that Mal's fight with Aries has left him a little bit tired." Virgo replied whimsically after looking from Shepard to Mal, who was still unconscious.

As they all prepared for the immense battle that stood before them, several more sky vessels began arriving, depositing even more enemy reinforcements. One of the vessels remained hovering above the group and moments later a solitary figure gradually descended utilizing biotics to land gracefully beside Virgo. The man appeared to be older with a head of long grey hair and a beard to match. He was also wearing a suit of all things and a rather expensive one at that.

"Come my dear, this has proven to be enough of a distraction. We have other issues to address and I also find myself with the unfortunate task of informing the others of Aries' demise." the old man announced lazily.

"YOU!" Mason roared, instantly shocking his companions.

"Hmm, ah you're that stubborn child from, now where was it again? Eden Prime I believe it was. You're actually still alive, that's rather surprising." the man replied in a cavalier manner after examining Mason. "No matter, you were never significant enough to be worthy of my attention and you still aren't now. Kindly surrender young Mr. Hunter if you will, we have a great deal to do in regards to his reeducation and analysis of his growth." he calmly added.

"You son of a bitch." Mason cursed through gritted teeth. "Tess, you and the others take Mal and get the hell out of here. I'll deal with this bastard." he ordered. "And no matter what happens, don't let this asshole get his hands on him." he added seriously. Tess and the others had never seen Mason so angry or serious and the fact that he'd used their actual names instead of his more playful monikers spoke volumes about the severity of the situation.

Moments later, without hesitation, Mason bolted towards the stranger in a fury after slipping into an adrenaline rush. The old man simply sighed before creating a biotic sphere that surrounded himself and Virgo. Mason was not only repelled by the sphere but also hit with a warp effect that immediately began to devastate his body. "You never seem to learn do you?" the man asked calmly. "But I do grow tired of this pursuit of yours, so I think I'll put a more definite end to you this time." he added before making his way towards Mason.

As the others attempted to intervene, they were promptly intercepted by Virgo who sent an enormously powerful shockwave at them. With everyone wounded and scattered, the old man had a clear shot at Mason who was struggling to remain standing. "For once in your life have the decency to die." the old man said coldly before launching a biotic fueled jab at Mason's throat. Seconds later he discovered his attack had been blocked by another biotic fueled strike and was astounded to see Mal standing in front of Mason.

"So, is this him?" Mal asked gruffly.

"Yeah, that's him. Sergei Romanov, the man I'll kill someday or die trying." Mason replied weakly while swaying on his feet.

"Then I'll have your back." Mal replied resolutely.

The man standing before them was undeniably powerful and he had another superhuman at his side, but even so, Mal wasn't planning on abandoning his friends, any of them. "Mr. Hunter, I would have preferred to have met you under different circumstances. You're quite the marvel you know. My fellows and I have observed your exploits with a great deal of interest. You're every bit the juggernaut that your creators had hoped you'd be. Unfortunately, you've fallen in with the wrong crowd. It's not your fault, the blame lies with us or more specifically those who came before us. My point is, your true place, your rightful place is with Equinox. I could teach you so much, just as I taught Virgo and the others and together you will all usher in a new age not only for humanity but the entire galaxy." Romanov explained.

"Spout your bullshit somewhere else. I want no part of it." Mal replied defiantly while glaring at the old man.

After several moments of silence, Romanov simply relented. "So be it, come Virgo. Let the underlings deal with the rest. We have more important plans to focus on. The reinforcements that have arrived will be utilizing AB loadouts, so I doubt Shepard and the others will be able to put up much of a fight given their current conditions. Whether they live or die, our purpose today has already been served." Romanov explained. "Goodbye, Mr. Hunter. You are perhaps the biggest waste of raw potential that I've ever had the misfortune of encountering but sometimes fate enjoys toying with us." he added ruefully.

Virgo took a moment to survey Mal before shaking her head and departing with Romanov. In the distance, beneath the airborne vessel that had delivered the old man, Mal could see the figures of Leo and ten others awaiting the return of their compatriots. "So, twelve to go, huh?" Mal said sardonically before coughing. He was completely exhausted and nursing a slew of injuries but he knew the fight wasn't over yet. After boarding their aircraft and disappearing, the Equinox forces that remained unleashed a massive counterattack almost instantly. The troopers began deploying gas grenades that seemed to be harmless at first, but within minutes both Mal and Mason were met with a horrific scene as Shepard, Ethan and Taya began to violently convulse while lying on the ground. They weren't the only ones, across the battlefield Allie, Liara, Jack and Miranda were suffering from a similar affliction. In fact, every biotic with the exception of those among Equinox's forces was suddenly stricken with the mysterious gas induced malady.

"What the hell?" Mason said weakly.

"Anti-Biotic loadouts." Mal angrily muttered. "They're trying to neutralize every biotic in the fight."

"So how come you aren't affected?" Mason asked.

"The same reason the Equinox assholes aren't. They must've engineered me with some kind of immunity." Mal speculated. "Come on, we have to get Taya, Ethan and Shepard out of here." Mal ordered.

Afterwards, they made their way towards their wounded friends who were already struggling to recover. Tess had Taya while TED carried Ethan and Shepard. Unfortunately, they were all being targeted by the chimera from earlier and several Equinox troopers. "Damn it, I'll handle this. You guys get out of here." Mal said in exhaustion.

"No." Tess replied stubbornly. "Zade take Taya, Lira cover them. TED can look after those pain in the ass Shepards and I'll help you deal with that thing." she added determinedly.

"I'm not dead yet, so I'll help out." Mason offered.

"And I'm not about to turn my back on a fight, especially one you're facing while staring death in the face." Brix declared while observing Mal's condition.

"I don't have the time or strength to argue with any of you, so let's get this done." Mal conceded.

Seconds later, Brix tossed an inferno grenade at their adversaries before following up with a barrage of inferno rounds while Mason did the same. As the Equinox soldiers who accompanied it fell, the chimera who was at that moment in flames, rushed the group. Tess immediately knocked it off its feet with a concussive shot and followed up with five shots to its skull with her Black Widow's armor piercing rounds. The creature was dead, but there were still numerous enemy hostiles on the field and they were all running low on stamina and in most cases, wounded as well. They continued to fight as more Equinox forces closed in but it was becoming clear that they were only struggling against the inevitable. Suddenly, a storm of newly arrived allies began dropping in from dozens of C-Sec sky cars that began descending on the scene. The C-Sec officers were being accompanied by a slew of geth platforms and surprisingly, Samara and Zoe who were both wearing masks to guard themselves against the gas. EDI was right behind them and moments later, Equinox found itself on the defensive yet again.

"Looks like the cavalry's here." Mason said roughly.

"Zoe always was a dependable woman, completely wasted on this idiot." Mal joked while glancing at his unconscious friend who was slung over one of TED's shoulders.

Less than an hour later, the fighting finally started to die down as the enemy forces began to thin. Zoe, Samara and EDI all convened with Mal's group to assess the situation and check on everyone's status.

"Your timing was pretty damn good, Zoe. You did cut it a little close though." Mal said humorously.

"Too close I guess." she replied softly after witnessing the state that both Mal and Ethan were in. "I decided to watch the ceremony from one of the vid-screens in the wards, I just didn't feel like...anyway Samara was kind enough to keep me company. We were having tea when all hell broke loose. Equinox and ZEN pouring in from every direction, C-Sec officers getting killed, asari commandos getting knocked out by some weird gas grenades, it was complete chaos. Luckily we ran into EDI after she'd gotten Joker to safety and she helped us organize a counterattack along with Commander Bailey and Emissary. But honestly, the damage that's been done is pretty bad. A lot of people died and right now we don't have a clue how the enemy managed to slip in with so many resources." she explained.

"My guess would be a combination of link invaders, advanced holographic technology and a few ships with ridiculously advanced stealth systems that are probably being used as we speak to secure the escape of the Zodiak Commanders." Mal replied bitterly.

"Who?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"I can explain everything later, in fact I won't have much of a choice now. Once Shepard wakes up, he's gonna want some answers and I'm the only superhuman who's still here to lean on." Mal replied in exasperation.

Zoe, Samara and EDI exchanged curious glances with one another before Zoe turned to face Mal once again. "Mal what do you-"

"Enough of this, you need medical attention and I'm damn sure not trusting the Alliance with taking care of you." Tess cut in irritably. "He said later, so you'll just have to wait until then." she added while glaring at Zoe. Afterwards, she took Mal and the rest of her crewmates away from the now ebbing battle. As far as she was concerned, Shepard could get his answers when they were good and ready to give them and not a moment sooner. Several hours later, Mal and his crew found themselves in a meeting with Shepard, his family and friends inside the very suite where they'd held a similar gathering a day earlier.

"You should have told us, Mal." Shepard said sternly while facing the young man. We can't afford to be in the dark about anything at this point." he added.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would've gone over real well." Mal replied sarcastically. "I was planning to tell you eventually, all of you." he added while glancing at Allie, "And I'm not really in the mood for a lecture right now. I don't expect you of all people to understand how I feel or what I've had to deal with since Equinox surfaced. I mean, how could you? I owe them my existence, but I have no intention of thanking them. Instead, I'm planning to destroy them along with every other superhuman that they created. It's on me to finish this and I don't expect the damn paragon of the galaxy to be able to relate to any of this. None of you knows what I'm dealing with right now." he bitterly added.

"Are you finished? This sulky, self-deprecation is a side of yourself that's better left hidden." Miranda replied coldly. "My father was one of Cerberus' original backers. I was born as a result of his arrogance, egomania, wealth and extensive genetic engineering. He used a copy of his own genome to create me and I was designed to be perfect. Equinox has obviously taken the process to heights that I doubt anyone could imagine, but my father's work likely influenced their research. You and I have a great deal more in common than you think and you and Shepard-"

"Miranda, that's enough." Ashley cut in. She appeared to be slightly unnerved.

"Damn you for forcing me to back up the cheerleader." Jack suddenly blurted out. "Ever hear of someone called Subject Zero? One of Cerberus' earlier fuck ups. Basically, they snatched a bunch of kids with biotic potential and spent years torturing us in order to create the ultimate biotic. They made me and paid for it." Jack explained coldly. "And I guess you forgot about Grunt being born in a tank too, huh? Or maybe you just wanted everyone to feel sorry for your worthless ass." she added mockingly.

"Or maybe he didn't feel like sharing his personal history with the likes of you." Tess replied angrily.

"You wanna go little girl?" Jack challenged as she shot up from her seat and glared at Tess.

"Enough, Jack calm down." Shepard interrupted before the situation could escalate. "We all have demons Mal, yours may be bigger than most but they aren't as unique as you think. At the end of the day, it doesn't change who you are or how much we trust you." Shepard said firmly.

"Trust, huh?" Mal laughed derisively. "Funny you should mention that, Shepard. I'm finding it a little hard to believe that I'm being 'trusted' right now. C-Sec officers posted around my hotel, invitations to appear before the Alliance brass and rumors that the Council may want to have a word with me. It all makes me feel so _welcome_." he added wryly.

"Mal, they simply wish to ascertain the nature of your relationship with Equinox. There are no ill intentions behind-"

"Bullshit." Mason quickly interjected before Liara could finish. "Any idiot with a pair of eyes could tell what their relationship is. Our fearless leader killed one of their top guys and a load of other Equinox soldiers, not to mention the ZEN. They're looking to cover their asses by finding someone to blame for the breaches in their own security and the boss is the perfect target. I say we leave before they can get a chance." he explained.

"Do you really think that is wise? Such an action would only cast more suspicion on you." Liara replied.

"And staying would only serve to place Mal in further danger, I agree with Mason." Taya said defiantly.

"It seems we are all in agreement." Zade added serenely.

"Good, first thing in the morning we're heading out." Tess announced.

"You can't do that." Garrus warned.

"Are we under arrest, Vakarian? Last time I checked, nobody here was a C-Sec officer. Or are one of the SPECTRES present gonna try apprehending me under their authority?" Mal asked. Brix immediately gave the turian a dangerous look as he prepared himself for a fight.

The room immediately grew silent as the tension reached a fevered pitch. "Hell, it's what I'd do kid. Take care of yourself and give me a call once you're back in civilized parts." Zaeed finally remarked gruffly.

"Mal, you're always welcome on Tuchanka." Wrex added while Grunt nodded his approval.

Mal motioned his thanks before turning to leave. Tess was helping him while he limped, despite his faster than normal healing, it would still be awhile before he could move on his own properly.

"Wait a minute! This is just stupid! Mal, you don't have to leave. This can all be sorted out once things have died down. Everyone is just on edge with everything that's happened." Ethan said, desperate to diffuse the situation.

"Ethan's right, Mal please-"

"It's moments like these that really give a man clarity, Allie. I know where the lines are now and where I stand. You can tell the Alliance and the Council what I said, Shepard." Mal cut in before Allie could finish her plea. Moments later, he and his crew were gone and Shepard was left wondering exactly how damaged their ties with the young mercenary had become. It was a concern made all the worse by the saddened look on his daughter's face. One day, he'd have to share his own secret and Mal would have to listen, whether he wanted to or not.


	33. Chapter 33 On the Run

Chapter 33: On the Run

As Mal made his way from the bathroom of his hotel room, he couldn't help but groan as the pain in his right leg continued to throb. The others were already making preparations for their departure from the Citadel, which they'd planned during the previous evening. He'd awoken earlier than usual in order to help out only to discover a note from his friends ordering him to take it easy while they handled the arrangements. Tess in particular seemed to be more abrasive than usual and made it clear that if she found him wandering around after she returned with breakfast, there'd be hell to pay. Moments like these made Mal feel pretty damn grateful for his luck in finding companions. After limping towards his bed, he quickly noticed the faint smell of a cigar and immediately sharpened his senses. He wasn't alone. After deciding to play along with his mystery guest's ruse, he proceeded to lay down on his bed and tuck both of his arms behind his pillows. What happened next was a brief and extremely violent exchange of aggression as the intruder decloaked and opened fire while Mal promptly dodged his shots and drew his Paladin from beneath his pillows, before returning the favor. The mystery attacker was killed instantly and the body of a well armed human silently slumped to the floor after Mal's reflexes proved superior. A small pack of cigars silently fell to the floor after slipping out of one the compartments on the man's armor. "I guess the damn things still manage to kill people." Mal joked darkly.

After rising to his feet once more, he was immediately greeted by another volley of gunshots that were quickly followed by an incineration blast. Mal narrowly evaded most of the shots, but was unfortunately wounded by two. He was also unable to avoid the full extent of the incineration attack, which had been expanded to cover a particularly large area. After falling to the floor and struggling to recover, he quickly locked eyes with a particularly cold looking salarian who had just decloaked. "Your fellows were right, easy prey. Equinox sends their regards human." he said quietly before firing once more. Mal was wounded yet again but not before punching the salarian assassin across the room. Before he could recover, Mal blasted him with a warp followed by a shockwave. The resulting biotic explosion not only killed his assailant but also destroyed one of the walls of his hotel room. The scene that awaited him in the hallway outside of the room was not only surprising but also infuriating. A small squad of C-Sec officers, all human, were already taking aim at him.

"Damn, the SPECTRES are down, open fire!" one of them ordered.

Mal immediately returned fire after taking cover behind his bed. He knew a setup when he saw one. "Dirty SPECTRES and C-Sec officers. I guess you weren't just blowing hot air, Aries. Equinox really is everywhere." Mal muttered in between gunshots. He was already beginning to falter under the pressure, the new injuries in addition to his wounds from the previous day were starting to wear him down. He had also used his biotics against Taya's wishes and the extra fatigue wasn't doing him any favors. One way or another, it was only a matter of time before his aggressors triumphed.

* * *

><p>As Tess exited an elevator inside of the hotel where she and her friends were staying, she found herself feeling slightly uneasy. She had volunteered to be the one who looked after Mal while he recovered, but she hadn't really given the proposition the proper amount of consideration that it deserved. She and Mal hadn't had a proper conversation since her confession and before the Equinox attack, he'd been discreetly avoiding her. The last thing that she wanted was to make things awkward between them or make Mal feel uncomfortable. But her feelings had been growing for a long time, despite Mal's situation with the Shepard bitch. After proceeding down the hallway she released a sigh. "Just wake him up, give him the damn pancakes and act natural." she told herself before turning a corner. The event that met her was pure chaos as a small squad of C-Sec officers unleashed a hail of gunfire into Mal's room. They were all using M-11 Suppressor heavy pistols which damn sure weren't standard issue for C-Sec, it also explained the lack of noise in the halls. It was a hit attempt, pure and simple but she should have been able to hear Mal returning fire, unless...<p>

"Shit!" she cursed in desperation while drawing her own Suppressor. She immediately gunned down all but two of the hostiles standing before her with a lethal string of headshots. The remaining pair were promptly killed by a skillfully tossed lift grenade that sailed from within Mal's room. Tess immediately breathed a sigh of relief and rushed into the room to check on Mal. What she discovered scared her beyond any fear that she'd ever known. Mal was lying in a small pool of his own blood and nursing several new injuries. He was still clutching his Paladin and struggling to stand. "Stay still." she quietly ordered before promptly administering several doses of medi-gel across his body.

"Tess, contact the others. You all need to get the hell out of here. It won't be long before everyone on the Citadel is after me. I just killed two SPECTRES and these dead C-Sec bastards are only going to make things look worse." Mal said in between labored breaths. "I guess Equinox doesn't take rejection well." he quietly joked.

Tess didn't laugh, she simply continued to treat his wounds as best she could before finally facing him. "I want you to listen carefully to everything I'm about to say. Under no circumstances are we abandoning you. We came to this sickening den of hypocrisy together and we're all leaving it together. You still have twelve more Zodiak Commanders to hunt down and Mason is going need your help to get to that Romanov asshole. Not to mention the fact that we all need you to finish off Equinox for good, I'm damn sure not trusting Shepard or his pain in the ass kids to do it." she explained fervently. "And you're not allowed to die before giving me an answer." she whispered before helping him to his feet and shouldering his weight.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Mal finally smiled. "You have terrible taste in men, you know that right?" he said humorously.

"Of course!" she replied while grinning. Moments later, they began the long and arduous trek towards the hangar bays. It wasn't going to be easy but Tess wasn't a woman to be trifled with, especially when something important to her was concerned.

* * *

><p>"My apologies, Commander. It appears that some of your men are dirty and targeting my friend on Equinox's orders. I can't be sure exactly how many or where they're located, so I have no choice but to sabotage C-Sec communications across the entire station. Mal has already been falsely labeled a murderer with that station-wide announcement. Curious how it went into effect only minutes after Mal killed his assailants in self-defense." Zade commented calmly while Bailey remained tied up and bound in a chair behind his desk.<p>

"I'll admit something doesn't smell right here, but you guys aren't doing yourselves any favors. If you surrender yourselves into my custody, I can guarantee a fair investigation and see to it that Hunter doesn't become a victim of a SPECTRE's 'justice' or the Council's scapegoat." Bailey replied earnestly.

"You can't insure either, Commander. My companions and I are departing and I doubt any of us will be returning to Citadel space in the near future. You appear to be a reasonable man, Bailey. I hope that your word will actually mean something once this crisis is at its end." Zade said seriously before silently leaving the old man's office. Moments later, all of the terminals in the area went dark.

"Good luck, I suppose." Bailey sighed after watching the drell leave.

* * *

><p><em>"I repeat, the mercenary known as the Terminus Hunter is wanted for the murders of two Council SPECTRES and eight C-Sec officers. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous as are his companions. Further details are as follows..."<em>

The announcement continued to echo on a loop throughout the entire Citadel as pictures of Mal and his crew decorated every vid-screen on the station. "Damn it!" Shepard shouted as he bolted through the Wards, closely followed by his wife and daughter.

"This can't be real...Mal would never do something like this, not without a reason!" Allie cried.

"He made it clear last night that he wouldn't accept any invitations to appear before the Council. It's only natural that they'd send a couple of SPECTRES to bring him." Ashley replied quietly.

"Then why the hell didn't they ask us to handle this?! Mal may have been angry last night, but he's not stupid. There's no way he shot first Ash and if he leaves before we can straighten this mess out, we'll never be able to clear his name." Shepard furiously explained.

"Dad, you know that Equinox is behind this! They've probably got agents positioned in C-Sec and the SPECTRES! If they get to Mal first, it won't matter if we can prove his innocence!" Allie replied frantically.

"I know Allie, but we've got everyone doing what they can to find him. His friends are probably doing everything in their power to secure their escape and I can't say I blame them. They're good kids, I just hope they don't do anything too rash." Shepard said anxiously.

* * *

><p>"So we're fugitives now? Suits me." Brix remarked casually as Mason commandeered a sky car from the parking garage where they were currently laying low.<p>

"The Terminus Systems always suited me better anyway." Mason replied nonchalantly. "Alright, let's hit it. Our fearless leader and the amazon are gonna need some backup and those C-Sec assholes are probably right on their heels." he added urgently.

"Anyone who comes after Mal or gets in our way is dead." Brix declared threateningly.

"Only if they're human or salarian. So far, they're the only ones who've been trying to kill us. At least the turians and asari actually tried to take us in alive." Mason clarified. They had only just managed to escape their own pursuers. Several turian and asari C-Sec officers had attempted to persuade them into surrendering. He almost felt bad for the thrashing that he and Brix had unleashed on them, but at least they left them alive. The human and salarian squads that followed weren't so lucky or as generous and had immediately opened fire on them in the middle of a crowded storefront. Civilian casualties clearly weren't a concern for them and they'd likely blame any that occurred on Mal and the others.

"We'll see." Brix added coldly.

Mason knew how much Brix cared about Mal and if he was in any worse condition than when they'd all left him earlier, there would definitely be a bloodbath.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, what the hell is going on?! Do they honestly expect us to believe any of this crap!" Will shouted angrily while following his older brother and Zoe who were running at a furious pace across the Presidium with David and Hannah close behind.<p>

"Mal was pretty upset when he left last night, but I know him. Anybody he killed had it coming. This whole thing stinks." Ethan replied seriously.

"Why would they do this to him?" Hannah desperately pondered.

"Because he killed one of their precious Zodiac Commanders and told them to fuck off. Equinox is obviously behind this, damn it! They must have agents in the SPECTRES, C-Sec and the Citadel government itself. Ethan, what if they-"

"I know what you're thinking David and it's bothering me too." Ethan cut in irritably.

"What is it?" Zoe asked nervously.

"Ramirez couldn't have been their only agent in the Alliance." Ethan replied darkly.

"No...Ethan if Mal kills an Alliance soldier, even a dirty one-"

"He'll be digging an even bigger hole for himself." Ethan interjected. "We have to hurry and find him before someone else does!" he added urgently.

* * *

><p>"I got here as soon as I could-Goddess!" Taya said desperately after catching sight of Mal. He was sporting a fresh set of injuries and appeared to be running a fever. She had only just arrived in a small alley that was one of the many that ran through the wards. Tess had contacted her in a panic after Mal collapsed during their trek to the hangar bays. The journey had taken far longer than it should have due to the severity of Mal's wounds and the fact that they were officially fugitives.<p>

"Can you do anything for him?" Tess pleaded.

"Yes, but not much. We must get him back to the ship where I can provide him with the proper care before his condition gets any worse." Taya replied anxiously before administering what medical treatments she could. "Fresh gunshots and now burns as well. Mal, what have you gone through this time?" she asked gently while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"A pair of SPECTRES tried to get the drop on him while I was gone. Damn it, I should've been there! Taya, if anything happens to him because I got careless..." Tess suddenly broke off and struck a nearby wall in a fit of anger and desperation while tears began to fall from her eyes. "How many times has he saved all of us?! He's always there when we need him and now this whole goddamn station is his enemy and I barely managed to keep a few scumbag C-Sec officers from killing him!" she cried.

"Tess!" Taya shouted sternly. "You did what you could and before this is all over you'll do even more and so will I. We are all leaving here together with Mal and once we're safely back in the Terminus Systems, you can scold him just as you always have whenever he's gotten himself into trouble." she confidently proclaimed. "Now come and help me, I can't carry him alone." she added while struggling to shoulder a portion of Mal's weight.

Tess immediately made her way over and shouldered Mal's other side. "Damn you for being so calm in a situation like this." she softly joked.

"Mal and I have many more centuries to explore the galaxy together. I won't allow that time to be cut short prematurely." Taya replied defiantly.

"That sounds suspiciously like you're planning to wait around for everyone else to die so that you can have him all to yourself." Tess commented curiously.

"It must be your imagination." Taya replied evasively as her face went red.

Neither woman said anything further and they quickly focused all of their energy into getting the man that they were both carrying to safety.

* * *

><p>"Urdnot Wrex, you aren't doing yourself or your people any favors by withholding information." the salarian councilor said angrily.<p>

Wrex chose to ignore her and instead directed his comments at the other councilors. "I haven't withheld anything. All I said was that the kid would always be welcome on Tuchanka, regardless of what his status here is." he replied casually.

"You also implied that should such a scenario occur, you wouldn't allow outsiders on to Tuchanka in order to apprehend him." the turian councilor added irritably.

"No, I said that anyone you send would end up dead. That's just a fact whether you spineless pyjaks like it or not. Send all the SPECTRES you want, if Mal doesn't kill them, Tuchanka will." Wrex explained wryly. "That kid knows the planet better than most of my people and he's fought the creatures that most of us have forgotten. He's actually more krogan than most of the idiots who were actually born on Tuchanka." he added appreciatively.

"That's irrelevant to the issue at hand. Malcolm Hunter is a menace-"

"Malcolm Hunter is one of the only hopes you morons have if you're hoping to hold off Equinox, the ZEN and the yahg." Wrex cut in before the asari councilor could finish. "And the bastards who unleashed them all." he added coldly while eyeing the salarian councilor.

"I've heard enough! If the krogan refuses to cooperate with our investigation then he should be locked up in a holding cell!" the salarian councilor demanded.

"Finally showing your true colors, eh Faydra?" Wrex said mockingly. "You bastards are more than welcome to try and lock me up, but from what I hear you've got bigger problems. Mal and his friends are mopping the floor with the C-Sec officers who are stupid enough to cross their paths. Weird how they're only killing salarians and humans though." he added while glaring at Councilor Faydra. "On top of that, C-Sec communications have been completely knocked out and you can't reach the traffic control center or the hangar bays. Those brats have you idiots beat and you know it. And don't think for a minute that Aria's going to hand them over once they get to Omega." he continued smugly.

"You seem to know a great deal for someone who claims they aren't withholding information." the turian councilor remarked suspiciously.

"Everyone in the embassies knows about your little mess and Omega is the Terminus Hunter's base of operations, everyone in the Terminus Systems knows that. I'm going to enjoy watching that brat make you all look bad and seeing the stupid look on all of your faces after he's been proven innocent." Wrex replied earnestly. "I figured you were smarter than this, Rindus." he added while glancing at the turian councilor. "Liza, your predecessor finally wised up, let me know when you decide to do the same." he continued while facing the asari councilor. "Castlebrook, Mal was never yours to begin with. Whether he becomes humanity's greatest ally or their biggest regret, it was always out of your hands and I say good." he finally finished after glaring at Councilor Castlebrook who'd remained silent during the entire proceeding. Afterwards, Wrex calmly made his exit from the Council Chambers, completely ignoring Councilor Faydra who appeared to be livid. After making his way outside, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

><p>"Mal, you mustn't!" Taya shouted desperately after stunning a trio of C-Sec officers with an overload before rendering them all unconscious with her omni-tool.<p>

Mal had just knocked out a pair of turians with a flurry of punches and began swaying slightly afterwards. He was in no condition to fight, but he couldn't let Tess and Taya do all of the work. He was still running a fever and had been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since Taya had administered her treatments.

"You idiot!" Tess shouted angrily after subduing another pair of officers with a string of powerful kicks that sent them crashing into a heap in front of an Avina terminal.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We have to keep moving, we're almost at the hangar bays." he replied weakly.

"Mal, you aren't in any condition for battle. If you continue to push yourself like this, I'm going be highly upset with you." Taya said sternly while pouting. Mal had often told her how cute she was when she did so and more than anything she wanted him to relax, if only a little. As dangerous as the situation was, she couldn't allow him to carry the burden alone. Doing so would only lead him to take unnecessary risks that could cause further detriment to his health.

"I got it, Taya. I'll take it easy from now on, I promise." Mal replied while giving her a small smile.

"Good, now lean on me. We aren't far from the elevators." Tess ordered.

Mal quickly complied and the trio continued on their way. Any civilians who happened to recognize them were quick to steer clear of their paths, but for the most part they'd managed to avoid detection by sticking to the alleys and traversing the more shadowy areas of the wards. After approaching a well lit area, they were almost spotted by another C-Sec patrol when they were suddenly ushered inside of a small jewelry shop by an asari stranger. The mystery woman immediately checked the front of the shop afterwards before promptly locking her door and turning to face them.

"There isn't much time, so listen. C-Sec has patrols watching most of the elevators in case you try to use them. They know that you're headed for the docking bays and once you reach them there won't be much that they can do. The security in the area has been completely crippled." the asari explained.

"I'm gonna owe Zade and TED big time after this." Mal remarked appreciatively.

"If those happen to be the names of your friends who are responsible then I would have to agree." the asari concurred. "There are a series of catwalks above my shop that you can use to reach one of the unguarded elevators without being detected. The door in the back will lead to a ladder that will take you to them." she continued.

"Just hold on a minute. Why the hell should we trust you? We don't even know who you are." Tess said suspiciously.

"I'm a friend." the asari replied mysteriously. "And Mr. Hunter, Tevos sends her regards." she added while facing Mal who instantly understood.

"I see, then let us be on our way. Please send Tevos our thanks." Taya replied gratefully.

"Wait, what-"

"We can explain later, Tess. For now, let's just say that an old friend really does live up to her reputation and I think I'm gonna owe her one after this." Mal cut in pleasantly. After saying their goodbyes, they proceeded to the catwalks and then the elevator. After finally reaching the docking bays, their path appeared to be clear. But within moments, they found themselves surrounded by Alliance soldiers.

"Well, look at what we have here. The mighty Terminus Hunter being carried by two women. If you're the scourge everyone is so afraid of, I can't say I have much hope for the galaxy." their leader scoffed while aiming his assault rifle at Mal and the others. "Open fire!" he shouted. Several of his men instantly obeyed while the others hesitated. Mal immediately erected a biotic barrier around himself and the others while Tess dropped into her marksmanship mode and let loose a storm of headshots with her Suppressor. Taya released a reave followed by a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that killed the remaining hostiles, with the exception of the Alliance leader and his more hesitant men.

"What the hell are you fools doing?! Kill him!" he ordered.

"Our orders were to apprehend the Terminus Hunter, not kill him. What's gotten into you Lieutenant?" one of the men asked incredulously.

"That's simple, kid. Equinox." Mal replied coldly before promptly executing the Alliance Lieutenant with his Paladin. He then closed in on the remaining soldiers and knocked each of them out cold with a single strike before making his way back to Tess who was already waiting for him.

"Show off." she quietly remarked while wiping the sweat from his face.

"You can tell me how stupid I am later, right now we have to get the ship prepped and ready to go, once the others get here we won't have much time to make our escape." Mal replied seriously.

As they proceeded towards the Apex, they were once again met with a contingent of Alliance soldiers who quickly began pursuing them. "MAL!" a familiar voice shouted causing Mal and the others to turn. "Just what in the hell have you done?!" Shepard furiously demanded after surveying the bodies of the Alliance soldiers that were laying across the hangar bay. He wasn't alone, the Valkyrie Unit, Commander Xuen, Ashley, EDI and Allie were all accompanying him.

"I defended myself, Shepard. Did you honestly expect me to let these assholes kill me and my friends?" Mal replied coolly.

"Don't give me that, our orders are to bring you in alive. I know because I gave them!" Shepard angrily shot back. "How many good men just died because your ego wouldn't allow you to submit for once in your life, to trust in your elders." he added while glaring at the young man that he'd trusted as much as one of his own children only days before.

"Fuck you Shepard." Mal replied coldly, surprising everyone present. "The fact that you've already decided that I'm guilty, that you think you know exactly what went down here proves that you never trusted me to begin with and that you never will, so why should I be any less cynical?" he added contemptuously.

"Damn it, Mal! We wanted to help you and now you've sealed your own fate. Is it that hard for you to believe that there are other people who can understand your situation? That maybe, just maybe you can't handle everything on your own? Or maybe you just like playing the renegade, I guess this whole Terminus Hunter thing has finally gone to your head." Shepard said bitterly.

"GO TO HELL!" Tess roared. She'd officially had enough. "The great hero of the galaxy is going to lecture us peons, is that it?! Screw you, old man! You aren't half as perfect as everyone makes you out to be. Mal saved my life while cleaning up the result of one your messes! Does the name Balak ring a bell?! How about batarian fleet?! Blades of Khar'shan?!" she screamed in fury. Shepard appeared to be shocked by her outburst. "Balak killed my mother on Asteroid X57 and then my brother during the Reaper War and you gave him a nice cushy fleet position! The remnants of that same fucking fleet ended up massacring thousands until Mal dealt with them. So don't you dare condescend to us, especially Mal! He's a better man then you could ever hope to be, you hear me!" she shrieked frantically. A stunned silence followed her proclamation and Mal instinctively grabbed her and gave her a hug. Her frenzied breathing instantly calmed while he held her.

"Shepard, you can spare me your sanctimonious bullshit. Contrary to what Tess believes, I'm no better than you, just fundamentally different. You're a hero and I'm a hunter, it's as simple as that." Mal said while facing the man he once considered a friend. "The Alliance and the Council can both go fuck themselves for all I care and if any soldiers or SPECTRES come looking for me, don't expect them to come back alive." he continued in a dangerous tone. "We're leaving now, whether you and your friends like it or not." he finally added ominously.

Within moments, every Alliance soldier in the hangar had their weapons drawn and aimed at him including Allie. "Mal, don't make me do this." she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No one's forcing you Allie, you just made a decision, that's all. And I've made mine, so I guess this is where we say our goodbyes." Mal replied quietly.

An intense stare down ensued but was promptly broken by a loud and abrupt entrance by Mason and Brix who had just crashed an elevator into the hangar bay. "Don't mind us assholes, we were just on our way to join our fearless leader." Mason casually announced as he and Brix quickly recovered from the wreckage and proceeded to make their way towards Mal and the others. As serious as the situation was, Mal couldn't help but grin.

"That's far enough!" Lieutenant Commander Montoya warned as she and the Valkyries quickly took aim at the pair.

"Surrounded by beautiful women who want to kill me, story of my life." Mason joked while Brix scowled at them. "Sorry ladies, but it's about time for us to head out. Isn't that right Bubbles?" he added mischievously.

Moments later, Lira decloaked while holding a detonator while both Zade and TED appeared from within the Apex and quickly joined Mal and the others. TED immediately triggered a massive EMP field that the Alliance soldiers were standing on, instantly frying their weapons and Lira followed up by pressing the detonator in her hand, setting off an enormous string of flashbang grenades that left them thoroughly disoriented.

"We should leave, NOW." Zade said urgently.

"Agreed, let's move!" Mal ordered. His friends reacted instantly and made their way to the ship while TED monitored their escape. Once everyone was inside, he briefly turned towards EDI before joining them. Within minutes, the Apex had taken off and made its way outside of the hangar while Shepard and the others struggled to regain their senses. After standing and looking towards the departed the ship, EDI quietly accepted TED's decision. "I understand, they are your crew. Your friends." she commented quietly while reminiscing about the strange and youthful AI.

Meanwhile, the Apex and her crew were finding their escape plans being slightly hindered by the constant barrage of fire from the ships that were stationed outside of the Citadel. They were also being pursued by several Alliance fighters who seemed determined to disable the vessel. "Zade, I think it's about time we used the 'Kiss My Ass Special' before these bastards do any more damage to my baby." Mal advised after joining Lira and Zade in the cockpit.

"I do wish you would have chosen a more dignified name for it." Zade quietly lamented.

"Hey, you lost the coin toss." Mal replied while grinning.

Zade simply sighed before firing what appeared to be a probe at their pursuers. Within seconds the small projectile exploded into a massive burst of energy that promptly jammed the sensors of every enemy vessel in range, effectively blinding them. "Alright Lira, our little parting gift won't last long so get us out of here." Mal ordered.

"You got it!" Lira shouted before taking the ship into FTL, finally leaving the Citadel behind along with a fleet of very confused and angry ships. "So where to now? Omega?" she asked several minutes later after everyone else had joined them.

"That would be the sensible choice." Taya said before quickly examining Mal's wounds.

"I'm all for it, I've had my fill of the Citadel that's for sure." Mason added.

"That goes double for me, I've got another good reason to hate the place now." Tess said irritably.

"Sounds good to me, it'll be nice to get back to a place that's upfront with its evil." Brix agreed.

"Omega does have an unexpected variety of technical hardware that's hard to come by elsewhere." TED cheerfully interjected.

"It seems we are all eager for 'home' so to speak." Zade commented calmly.

"Yeah, home...Lira set a course for the Terminus Systems, but not Omega. There's someplace else I want to visit first. It's been awhile and I'm sure they're both gonna kill me but right now, I can't imagine visiting anyone else." Mal said affectionately as a sense of nostalgia immediately swept over him. It was finally time for the hunter to return to his nest.


	34. Chapter 34 Aftermath

Chapter 34: Aftermath

"The last confirmed count was fifty-three, of course most of them were killed during the hunt for Mal. Bailey has the stragglers locked up under heavy guard. He's not trying to have a repeat of what happened with the coward who blew his own head off with those nano-explosives." Garrus explained while sitting across from Shepard inside of the study in his house.

Shepard released a long and heavy sigh afterwards. "We've confirmed nearly two dozen in the Alliance, including the ones Mal killed during his escape." he finally replied wearily. The weeks that had followed the Terminus Hunter's escape from the Citadel were easily among the most difficult of Shepard's entire life. Not long after Mal and his friends left, Shepard and his allies had been stunned to discover that the young mercenary hadn't simply slaughtered all of his Alliance pursuers. The survivors were quick to recount what had occurred prompting Shepard and his colleagues to launch an extensive probe into C-Sec, the SPECTRES and Alliance military personnel. What they discovered sickened him and led him to the biggest regret of his life thus far. He'd doubted Mal, if only for a moment, but it had been enough to drive a permanent wedge between them. It didn't take long for the evidence of Mal's innocence to force the Council to quietly exonerate him, but the damage had been done. Ethan was furious with him, Ash and Allie. Allie herself was completely despondent and his other children were equally upset. Then there was Zaeed, who as far as Shepard knew, was the only one who Mal hadn't severed all ties with. The old merc had made it clear that he had no intention of contacting Mal on their behalf, not even for Allie whom he'd expressed a profound disappointment in. Not long after Mal's exoneration, he'd left for the Terminus Systems himself to as he put it, "Get ready for the kid's call."

"Listen Shepard, I know what you're thinking. But you had no way of knowing and Mal didn't exactly come off looking innocent when this mess first got started." Garrus said consolingly.

"It was all cagey to begin with, Garrus. My instincts told me he was being set up but once I saw the bodies of those Alliance soldiers, I just lost it. I should've known better, we all should have. We've known Mal for years now and after what he did for everyone during that Equinox attack, I still ended up doubting him. Thanks to me we may have lost one of the greatest allies we could've hoped to have in this damn war." Shepard replied guiltily. "Not a single civilian casualty died at their hands, Mal and his friends only killed Equinox spies and salarian traitors despite the fact that the entire station was calling for their blood. The honest soldiers that he simply knocked out are in awe of him and for good reason." he added glumly.

"It's the same story with the C-Sec survivors and it's pretty damn hard to impress my people. Despite that, the turians in C-Sec regard Mal pretty highly now. Of course, the fact that he killed a pair of corrupt SPECTRES has only added to his reputation. More than a few of my people disapprove of SPECTRES and this whole situation has only justified their complaints." Garrus explained.

"You know what the worst part is? We have no idea how many more dirty ones are still out there. Councilor Faydra is stonewalling our investigation for obvious reasons and Castlebrook is afraid that humanity's reputation will get even more tarnished if we uncover evidence of more corrupt human SPECTRES. It hasn't been that long since humans started getting recruited into their ranks and he doesn't want the Council to retract the decision." Shepard replied bitterly.

"So the enemy has eyes everywhere, wonderful." Garrus replied sardonically.

"Everywhere in Citadel space would be my guess." Shepard said while rubbing his temples.

"Which means-"

"Which means I'm going to have to give Aria a call and somehow reconcile with Zaeed and Mal." Shepard cut in resolutely. He couldn't afford to lose either of them, there was far too much at stake.

* * *

><p>"Allie?" Ashley called after knocking on her daughter's bedroom door. There wasn't a response, but she hadn't expected to get one. The eldest Shepard siblings were both home on leave and they were both dealing with the events that had transpired several weeks earlier in their own way. Ethan had made it clear that he'd never lost faith in Mal and the fact that the others had drawn their guns on his friend infuriated him to the point that he could barely remain in the same room as his parents and older sister for more than a few minutes. He had booked himself a room in a hotel for the sole purpose of avoiding them. Allie on the other hand was handling the situation almost exactly the same way as her father, by burying herself in guilt. It was far worse for her due to how close she and Mal had been, he was her first love and she may have lost him forever due to a snap decision. "I'm coming in, okay?" Ashley gently added before opening the door and making her way inside. The familiar and heartbreaking image of her oldest daughter being curled up in a ball beneath her covers hadn't gotten any easier to see. Hannah was with her, gently stroking her hair while she cried in silence.<p>

"Hey mom." Hannah gently greeted as Ashley took a seat by Allie's bed.

"So, how's our patient today?" Ashley asked softly in a slightly lighthearted manner.

Hannah simply shook her head before turning her attention back towards her sister. "Allie, you can't go on like this. You're risking your health, your career, everything over-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Allie furiously interjected after quickly sitting up. "Over a guy! A guy who's done more for this family than anyone! I'm not like you, damn it! And Mal isn't like dad! The two of you may be able to spend years apart, distrusting each other, pulling guns on each other, only to end up together for a happy ever after but that's not how it works with normal people! So just-"

It happened before she could stop herself and once it was done she couldn't take it back. For the first time since any of them had been born, Ashley had struck one of her children. She immediately regretted the slap that had no doubt only added to her daughter's grief. "Oh God, Allie-"

"Get out!" Allie managed to cut in quietly before a fresh wave of tears began to stain her face. Hannah was speechless and simply held her sister out of reflex. After making her way back outside of the room, Ashley quickly found herself overcome with self-loathing. It wouldn't be long before she began praying that she and her husband could somehow rectify things with their oldest children.

* * *

><p>"This all happened because there's nobody keeping an eye on the SPECTRES or C-Sec, hell even the damn Alliance." Will angrily rambled while sitting in his older brother's hotel room. He and David had both come to visit and discuss the situation regarding Mal and the recent Equinox conspiracy designed to frame andor murder him.

"You're right, I still can't believe those bastards managed to infiltrate so many places. This is a problem, a big problem." David said seriously.

"You're both right and that's why I wanted to talk to you guys." Ethan replied while staring at his younger brothers. They weren't children anymore and if there was anyone in the galaxy that he could trust, it was his brothers. "Are you both still serious about joining C-Sec and the Alliance? he asked.

"Of course, this garbage just proved how badly they need people with actual skills and common sense." Will replied.

"The Alliance can't improve if there aren't people there to stop guys like that Equinox scum. I'm still joining and I intend to do my part to clean things up." David added.

"Good, then that means there will be a Shepard in every major military organization that has humans. Will can be our eyes in C-Sec and David can keep watch over the Alliance. I'll do my part too, but once I join the SPECTRES, they'll have my full attention." Ethan explained.

After a few moments of silence, Will finally broke the quiet. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. We may never see or hear from Mal ever again thanks to Equinox and our own family. They've proven that they have the advantage when it comes to subterfuge, but that'll only get them so far if we all work together and compare notes. I trust you guys and I know you won't let me down." Ethan replied earnestly.

"Do mom, dad or Allie know anything about what you're planning?" David asked curiously.

"No and I intend to keep it that way. They can do whatever the hell they want for all I care." Ethan replied bitterly. "If we ever come across something big, I'll inform grandma or contact Hackett myself. I'm through leaving things to dad. I've already discussed my plans with Zoe and she's thinking about bringing in Eli and Bryce too. Eli's planning to join C-Sec himself and with two sets of eyes observing things, we'll definitely have a better chance at preventing any future bullshit. Kimmy will keep me in the loop when it comes to the Council's movements and what's going on in the embassies and so will Emissary. The truth is, I'd like to have Mal in on this too but...anyway, Zaeed said he'd keep me posted when it comes to the Terminus Systems." Ethan explained.

"Alright, I'm in." Will eagerly replied.

"Me too, I don't know how much use I'll be but I'm tired of standing on the sidelines. It's time we all stepped up." David added.

"Thanks, I mean it. We may not have the contacts or backup that dad has, but we do have each other and that's better than nothing, actually it's better than anything." Ethan said sincerely. Afterwards, they all started to contemplate the future and the dangers that it would hold for each of them. The Shepard boys were ready to move and it wouldn't be long before they'd manage to send a message to their enemies.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and say it. I know you're dying to, pop." Mal said wearily while sitting next to his father in his family's living room. The old krogan battlemaster was relaxing in his usual oversized beige easy chair while Mal reclined in a blue one that was positioned next to it. He'd bought the chair during his first few months on his own as a gift for his father but Drax preferred his slightly beat-up old relic and clung to it far too stubbornly in Mal's opinion.<p>

"Say what, whelp?" Drax replied innocently.

"That I'm an idiot and an overly eager cub who bit off more than he could chew. That I was a fool to dedicate the last couple of years to Allie and her family and that I got what I deserved." Mal replied in a defeated manner.

Drax simply turned to face his son. His whelp had seen and suffered a lot since his last visit. He'd made some powerful enemies and endured ordeals that would've destroyed lesser men, but he'd also gotten stronger. The warrior who'd arrived several weeks earlier covered in wounds and accompanied by a crew of weirdos was hardly recognizable. Mal was undeniably more powerful and his friends were no weaklings either. They were also completely devoted to him, the fact that they'd stuck by him during the mess on the Citadel was proof of that. Neither Drax or Vera had been happy to hear about the trouble that their son had gotten into and they were both planning to pay Equinox back for their little scheme. Another war was on its way and Mal was going to be at the forefront battling twelve other superhumans and everything else that got in his way. Robots, yahg, salarians, the details had almost been too much to bear for Vera and Drax couldn't blame her. Listening to the stories that Mal and his friends told them about their battles and adventures had been thrilling but also unnerving. Mal's fight against just one of his rivals had nearly killed him and yet he was still planning to confront the others. And Drax couldn't have been more satisfied with the boy.

"I'm proud of you, whelp." Drax finally said gruffly. "You've faced and conquered challenges that most warlords would've balked at and you did it your own way. Your mother and I couldn't be more pleased. But even with everything you've managed to accomplish up until now, we know you've only just gotten started and that you'll eventually manage to pull something off that'll completely eclipse everything else. I just hope we're both alive to see it." he added fondly.

"Pop, thanks. I don't deserve it, but thanks." Mal replied gratefully.

"So I guess we've gotta get you a new woman now, huh? Whatever happened with that asari from the Afterlife Club?" Drax inquired humorously.

"Just shut up old man." Mal replied before laughing while his father did the same. Moments later, Tess walked in and took a seat next to him. She appeared to be even more irritated than usual. "What's up? I thought you were helping mom in the kitchen?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently, I'm in the way." she huffed. "Your charming mother would prefer to have Taya help her." she added miserably.

Drax immediately began laughing again. "Don't take it too hard, besides it just means you can sit with us and talk shop. The whelp mentioned that you use a Black Widow and a Revenant, those are pretty big guns for a little girl to use." he added.

"What can I say, nothing's too big for me to handle." Tess replied slyly while glancing at Mal.

Mal found himself grinning after glancing at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top with an apron that was covered in stains. Her face was also messy, overall it was a strangely alluring image. "So you'd rather talk about guns with me and pop instead of working on your domestic skills, at this rate Mason will make a better wife than you." Mal teased while wiping her face with a towel that was draped over her shoulder.

"I cook well enough in other areas, tough guy." Tess replied seductively.

"Is that so?" Mal asked while staring into her eyes.

"See what I mean, papa boss?" Mason suddenly interjected causing Mal and Tess to quickly separate. He and Brix had just entered the room unbeknownst to the pair and seemed to be enjoying the show. "The chemistry is definitely there." he added.

"My little whelp, all grown up and on his way to having a harem. I'll bet you wish you had a quad now." Drax joked before laughing.

"So help me pop." Mal muttered disconcertedly as his face went slightly blush. Seeing Mal embarrassed was a new experience for his friends and they were all thoroughly enjoying the spectacle. They had gotten to see many more sides of him since arriving at his childhood home. His parents seemed capable of drawing out a part of him that he had likely buried away after his departure from home. They had all especially enjoyed viewing the holo-images that his mother had kept of him as a child. Tess, Taya and Lira had nearly died at the sight of how cute he was and spent hours fawning over the pictures with Vera while Mal complained alone in a corner and Drax took the others out drinking.

"In all seriousness, whelp. I like this one, you should bed her and get to work on giving us some grandkids." Drax said jovially.

"That's it, I'm out!" Mal shouted before storming off towards his room while grumbling, his face still red.

Tess quickly stood, but then hesitated. Drax gave her a quick wink before distracting Mason and Brix with one of his old war stories. She had been happy to meet Mal's parents and enjoy their hospitality during the past few weeks, but one downside was how 'vigilant' his mother seemed to be when it came to leaving him alone with any of the girls, especially her. She always managed to appear whenever a good vibe was starting to develop. Fortunately, Drax spent just as much time countering her efforts at disruption and for that Tess was grateful. She quickly took advantage of the opening that the old krogan had provided and quietly followed Mal to his room. As she entered, Mal was checking the sights on an M-6 Carnifex.

"My first gun." Mal said casually as she approached. "Pop got me started with pistols when I was four, but only when mom wasn't looking." he added humorously. Tess grinned and slowly scanned the room that Mal had spent his formative years growing up in. There were the usual stockpiles of thermal clips and weapon upgrades that she had grown accustomed to seeing in his room aboard the Apex. But there were also images of him with his parents decorating the walls and several starship models hanging from the ceiling. The most prominent feature of the entire room was a rather elegant holo-image of Mal and his mother. It featured a tiny Mal being held by a doting quarian woman who was eager to have him face the camera. "Go ahead and laugh. The Great Terminus Hunter is a momma's boy." Mal remarked in a blasé manner.

"I wasn't going to, it's sweet." Tess replied softly.

"I'm surprised to hear you of all people say that." Mal commented while setting his Carnifex down on a nearby workbench.

"Why, because you expect me to be a bitch all the time." Tess replied angrily.

"No, I just figured you'd never let your guard down long enough to let something like that slip." Mal replied while sitting on his bed.

"Well you were wrong." Tess replied irritably before taking a seat beside him. "I'm always letting my guard down around you." she added before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tess, listen-"

"I know. You need time to sort through your feelings and get over the Shepard bitch. That's fine by me, for now just let me have my moments. This way, when you finally get her out of your system, I'll be close by and we can start things properly." she explained.

Mal simply nodded before embracing her. While a few thoughts of Allie continued to linger in his head, Tess was making it harder and harder to refuse her advances and with each passing day his feelings for her were gradually becoming more intense.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Taya. You've been a huge help around here. Cooking, cleaning and you're a scientist too! I wish Mal brought more girls like you home." Vera remarked cheerfully after putting the finishing touches on a massive feast that included enough dishes to feed a small army. "Hmm, this should be enough to get us through feeding time for those bosh'tets. After nearly two decades of cooking for Mal and Drax, I thought I'd seen everything." she added before clapping her hands together in triumph.<p>

"I apologize on everyone's behalf, you've been so gracious and we've already intruded on your good graces far longer than we should have-"

"Taya, it's fine. I'm just glad to see that Mal has finally found some people that he truly trusts. You're the first guests that he's ever brought home to meet us, it's a mark of how much he cares about each of you." Vera replied sincerely.

"I...had no idea. I just assumed that-"

"That he brought Shepard's daughter here? Well he never did, to be honest we never actually met her in person. I always had my doubts about where that relationship was going." Vera cut in sternly. "After what happened on the Citadel, I can't say that I'm disappointed that we never got to meet face to face. Good riddance." Vera quickly trailed off into a brief but vicious string of what Taya could only assume were quarian adjectives for 'unpleasant person.' Afterwards she took a seat and beckoned Taya to do the same. "So, have you memorized the recipes that I've been teaching you? It would put my mind at ease knowing that Mal will be able to have a taste of home whenever he's away." she asked brightly.

"Yes and please forgive me if I'm being too forward but I was wondering exactly how you managed to become so proficient at preparing amino based cuisines." Taya asked politely.

"Cookbooks mostly, but my little Mal was the best teacher. He'd always taste whatever I happened to be cooking and offer his own advice. 'Mommy it's too bitter, this needs more salt, this one's perfect,' he was far more helpful than Drax. I could shove a week old dead varren in front of that man and he'd say it was delicious." Vera explained.

"I see." Taya replied while smiling.

"So, I take it that you're planning to spend the next millennium following my son." Vera inquired curiously.

"I...yes, I'm planning to spend the rest of my life with him." Taya replied honestly. "B-Brix has made a similar pledge and so has TED. I am certain that the others would also spend the coming centuries with him if they could." she added in a somewhat flustered manner.

"I suppose asari really are patient aren't they?" Vera remarked before chuckling. Afterwards, she stood and exited the kitchen while summoning her omni-tool. It was time to have Rico gather all of her houseguests and put them to work on setting the table and transporting their banquet into the empty cargo bay that had been serving as their dining area since the arrival of Mal and his friends. Several minutes later, while Vera sat across Drax's lap, everyone began appearing from the various areas of their base. She quickly took notice of Mal and Tess entering from the direction of his room. "What did you do?" she asked Drax sternly.

"You mean, what did I let them do, right?" Drax replied before chuckling. After receiving an elbow in the chest from Vera he quickly rose to his feet and playfully carried her towards the cargo bay while Mal buried his head in his hands and shook it in embarrassment.

"Your parents are certainly affectionate." Taya remarked pleasantly.

"You have no idea, asari!" Drax shouted back from a distance.

"POP!" Mal yelled back in embarrassment.

Several hours later, Mal found himself examining his old training room. It was the place where he'd first learned to hone his combat skills and always brought a pleasant sense of nostalgia whenever he returned.

"So this is where you learned how to be a badass, huh?" Mason asked curiously while drinking a beer. He quickly tossed Mal a second one that he was holding and they both took a seat on a nearby cargo container.

"Yeah, this is where it all began. Pop and I would tear this place apart on a daily basis." Mal replied fondly before opening his beer and taking a drink.

Mason smiled before taking another swig from his own bottle. "Boss, no Mal, listen-"

"Don't force it, Mason. Sergei Romanov represents your unfinished business and I don't expect you to go into details about what he did to you. You're my friend and all I need to know is that he tried to kill you." Mal patiently interjected.

"Yeah, well I figure if somebody's gotta know it's you. It's only fair now that I know everything about you. But more than that, you're like my brother at this point." Mason replied earnestly.

"I feel the same way." Mal replied sincerely.

They both took a few more drinks before Mason finally began his story. "I'm originally from Eden Prime and I was a troublesome punk from the moment I was born. My parents were farmers and I gave them all kinds of grief as a kid and it only got worse when I got older. It didn't take me long to figure out that I was a lot tougher than the other kids and that I was a lot better at fighting than farming. Before long, I started working as hired muscle for a local smuggling ring after they noticed my 'skills' and not long after that I moved out of my parents' house and into my own pad. I went on a shameless binge of everything, women, booze, gambling, you name it. Back then I only lived for the next thrill. Looking back on it, maybe everything that happened later was just karma kicking me in the ass."

Mal listened intently, he knew that whatever occurred next must've been a turning point for Mason. "Anyway, one day while I was working over some poor bastard who owed my bosses a few credits, I met a woman who ended up changing my life. She tossed me halfway across the spaceport with a throw field before helping the guy I was laying into. The ungrateful jackass didn't bother thanking her though, he completely freaked out as soon as he realized that she was a biotic. Every once in awhile, you can still find bigoted assholes like that. After he ran off screaming, I decided to ask her out. After verbally ripping me a new one, she walked off while giving me the finger. That was just the kind of woman Tori was." Mason continued while fondly reminiscing about the mystery lady.

Mal continued to listen to his friend's story, Mason wasn't the type to reveal details about himself and he was sure that the fact that he'd chosen to do so now was a sign of how much he'd come to trust him. "I didn't get give up though, I had a feeling that we'd meet again. A few days later, she kicked my ass again after me and a few 'associates' tried to raid a cargo shipment that arrived for a local survey team. Believe it or not, there are still plenty of geeks at home who're hoping to dig up another prothean beacon and a few hoping to run across another prothean in stasis. Turns out she was working as a research assistant for one of the lead scientists and she'd come to pick up the supplies that they'd ordered. Talk about leaving a bad impression." Mason laughed.

Mal found himself chuckling while imagining a younger Mason making a fool of himself for the second time in front of his dream girl. "Well, after that I spent a whole year trying to convince her to give me a chance and at the same time getting my act together. I'd ask her out, she'd call me a shameless unemployed thug so I went home and started working on the family farm. I'd ask her again and she'd mention some other shady detail that I'd end up resolving and before I knew it, I was actually a decent human being and it felt pretty damn good. She did eventually give me a chance once she realized how serious I was and for the first time in my life I was genuinely happy. My folks were thrilled to have a son who wasn't a criminal anymore and happy to meet the girl who'd motivated their deadbeat, delinquent into making something of himself. I was honestly on cloud nine, Mal. I had a great girl, the farm was doing well and Tori even accepted my marriage proposal." Mason continued warmly. "And then HE showed up." he added coldly.

A familiar sense of dread filled Mal after hearing the change in Mason's tone. The arrival of Sergei Romanov into Mason's utopian existence had obviously led to tragedy. "He showed up claiming to be an expert on prothean artifacts and a biotics professor. Tori took to him almost immediately and I couldn't blame her. There weren't any other biotics around and the old man was probably the first person she felt could relate to her. I got a bad vibe from the bastard the moment we met, but I held my tongue. Who was I to judge anybody?" Mason continued bitterly. "A few weeks after he arrived, everything went to hell. One day, I came home to find my parents dead, the house torn apart and Tori missing. I completely lost it, Mal. I knew it was him, my parents...their bodies...no gun could have done it. Once I realized that Tori's research was missing along with the prothean data disks that her team had discovered, I was sure it was him. In a rage, I grabbed my guns and hauled ass to the spaceport, I knew the bastard would make a run for it and that he had Tori. I was right and I managed to catch up to him while he was boarding a shuttle. He had a few hired thugs try and slow me down but I killed my way through them easy enough. Nothing prepared me for what came next though." Mason explained.

Mal was fairly certain that he knew how things had gotten worse but he allowed Mason to continue. "It turned out Tori hadn't been kidnapped, from the very beginning she'd been working for Romanov. The data discs that she'd discovered had been excavated from my family's property, that was why she needed to find a way to get close to them, to me. I was a pawn from the very beginning. Their plan was to murder everyone who was connected to the discs and then frame me. I was an easy suspect with my criminal history and there would've been plenty of people who wouldn't have had a problem believing that I killed my family and a bunch of scientists in order to sell off a few relics. Tori told me as much while she laughed." Mason quietly continued.

Mal was utterly appalled by the revelation and instinctively made a fist, completely shattering his beer bottle. "After that she just rambled on about how amazing Romanov was, how he was a visionary who'd lead humanity to a new era, it was nauseating and painful. I was completely broken Mal, I just couldn't take any more. Romanov just smiled at me, that smug self-satisfied expression, I'll never forget it. After I took all I could stomach, I went at them both with everything I had. Maybe Tori figured I'd hesitate against her, if she did, it ended up being the last mistake that she ever made. Despite everything, I still felt guilty after I killed her and it actually hurt, holding her as the last traces of life left her eyes. Romanov didn't even flinch and just walked off but not before nearly tearing me apart with a warp field. I don't know how long I was laying in that port or how much blood I ended up losing, but the one thought that kept me going was revenge. Someday, I was going to kill Sergei Romanov." Mason continued.

Mal actually felt slightly ill and found himself wanting to kill the man. "Eventually the Alliance arrived to do a whole lot of nothing. After patching me up they wrote the whole thing off as a scheme hatched by Tori, the bastards even suspected me. They figured we double-crossed each other and Romanov was an innocent victim who was lucky to have escaped, the evidence he intentionally left behind confirmed all of their bullshit, for Tori anyway. They didn't have enough to hold me though, so I went home and buried what was left of my parents and sold the farm. After that I left to hunt down Romanov, I had a bad reputation to begin with and after everything that had happened, I was basically a scumbag and a murderer as far as the general public was concerned. So I made my way to the Terminus Systems with one simple goal, earn enough credits to track down Romanov and kill him. But I needed experience fighting biotics too, so I figured I'd only take jobs that involved duking it out with them and of course jobs like that tend to be labeled as 'suicidal' by most people's standards. It wasn't long before I realized just how difficult my mission was going to be. Fighting against ordinary biotics ended up being a serious challenge and I knew that Romanov was anything but ordinary. So weeks became months and months became years and no matter how hard I worked or how many credits I earned, I could never pick up his trail and I always just barely survived my contracts. I started to lose hope and part of me wanted to die for being so stupid, for allowing myself to be manipulated and duped into falling for a woman who never really existed. That shame, self-loathing and regret gave birth to 'Maverick' and Mason Briggs ended up taking a long, pathetic nap." Mason continued further before quietly cursing himself.

Mal gave him a few minutes to vent, it had been a pretty messed up recollection and the fact that Romanov was still breathing pissed him off too. "Then one day you showed up when I was at my worst offering another suicide job. At that point I didn't care whether or not biotics were involved, I just wanted to earn enough credits to numb the pain. But working with you, watching you fight, it sparked something inside of me and I found myself wanting to follow you. Turned out to be a good idea, you led me straight to Romanov but more than that, you woke the old me up and put a foot in his ass." Mason joked. "Being with you and the others, it's like I've got something worth fighting for again, like a family." Mason continued earnestly. "I heard that Shepard said he could understand you, personally I think that's bullshit. Especially seeing as how his daughter burned you and the almighty asshole himself did too. Take it from someone who knows what that pain is like and what it can do to you, don't make the same mistakes I did. All of that garbage that went down on the Citadel, don't dwell on it. You've still got plenty of bastards to hunt down and we'll all have your back, especially Tess." Mason finally finished. "Well, I've babbled long enough. Time for me to screw with gadget man before I hit the sack. If I'm lucky, I might be able to 'accidentally' see the ladies changing if I manage to 'get lost' again." he joked before standing. "And remember what I said boss." he added before departing the old training room.

Mal found himself considering Mason's advice far longer than he'd planned to, mostly due to the man's own tale of heartbreak and tragedy. Mason wanted him to learn from his experience and Mal was grateful to have a little guidance from one of his 'brothers' especially one who could understand his situation better than most. After awhile, he finally stood and made his way to the lounge area of his parents' home. It was the same as usual, full of comfortable chairs and a fully stocked bar with a view that overlooked the stars and asteroid field where their home was positioned. There was also a familiar form sitting in one of the chairs, casually sipping a drink through a straw.

"Is that something you'd recommend?" Mal asked pleasantly while taking a seat next to Tess.

"Maybe. Do you like cranberry juice?" she asked before offering him her glass.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Mal replied before accepting it and taking a sip.

After several minutes of sitting together in silence and watching the stars, Mal finally decided to throw caution to the wind. He wrapped his arms around Tess and kissed her, the mutual longing between them finally overtaking their senses. After several passionate minutes, he finally separated himself from her and stared into her eyes. The green, fiery, determined eyes that he'd first met on Omega so long ago. "We've got a lot of tough times ahead of us, Tess. I've still got Zodiac Commanders to deal with and no matter what, I have to see to it that Mason gets another shot at Romanov. I'm ready to move forward without looking back, but this is one helluva road I'm walking. You're a phenomenal woman and you deserve better than the likes of me but-"

Tess immediately interrupted him with another kiss. After parting once more she stared back into his eyes. "I guess I never actually said it clearly, so let me do it now. I love you. Wherever you go, I go and whoever you fight, I fight. Your enemies are my enemies and anyone or anything that ever tries to hurt you is dead as far as I'm concerned. Do you understand, Mal? Every fiber of my being is devoted to you because that's how I want it. I'm not going anywhere and my feelings won't ever change, regardless of what happens." she said passionately.

Words couldn't begin to describe how Mal felt at that moment as he and Tess continued to gaze at each other. What blossomed between them that night represented a new beginning for them both and would quickly grow into something that was truly beautiful as far as their friends were concerned...and also lead to a rather awkward situation with Mal's parents during the following morning due to a carelessly unlocked door.


	35. Chapter 35 A New War

Chapter 35: A New War

As a lone salarian scientist scrambled to free himself from the wreckage in his lab, he also found himself struggling to comprehend exactly how the crisis that was currently unfolding across his homeworld managed to reach such epic proportions. For months he'd suspected that the ZEN, a masterwork that he'd helped create, were in fact under the yahg's control. In fact, he'd suggested pulling the plug on the AI network all together but his superiors had refused and now every salarian on Sur'Kesh was going to pay the price for their madness. They had underestimated both the yahg and the ZEN, the yahg for their intelligence and the Zen for their adaptability. "What have we done?!" he coughed after failing to remove himself from beneath a fallen pile of debris.

"Exactly what we wanted you to." a cold and sinister voice replied.

"You-"

"Poor Din, you tried to sever the uplink far too late." the voice continued. Moments later a tall, well built human with dark hair and amber eyes entered the remnants of the lab accompanied by several ZEN and yahg.

"Why would you allow this?! Your species will be just as doomed, no one in the galaxy will be safe!" Din frantically exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not entirely true. You salarians are rather arrogant you know. You like to brag about how your 'influence' has shaped galactic events during the last few centuries, but you never could grasp the fundamentals of leadership or more specifically the simplistic paradigm of a pack mentality. The ZEN are synthetic life forms with complete autonomy and yet they've willingly chosen to serve the yahg due to their disgust of your kind and everyone allied with you. The yahg on the other hand are true to their nature, they acknowledge and accept their leaders based on strength. Simply put, the ZEN obey the yahg and the yahg obey Equinox, specifically the Zodiac Commanders. We were in control from the very beginning, Din." the man explained coldly.

"Damn you, Taurus!" Din shouted weakly.

"I believe you spent several months under his 'care', feel free to return the favor." Taurus said dully after turning towards a pair of his yahg companions. Without hesitation they made their way towards the trapped and helpless salarian. What transpired next was horrific beyond words but the result was simple, the scientist known as Din was no more and his death was by no means painless. "You actually made a bigger mess with him than the dalatross." Taurus remarked in an amused manner. "Well, come along. We still have much to do, this planet hasn't come close to suffering enough yet." he added maliciously as a dark grin began to spread across his face. Afterwards, he and his cohorts departed to begin one of the most prolific genocides in galactic history.

* * *

><p><em>...with estimates placing the death toll at half a billion. The siege continues even now and all attempts to contact the local government have failed. If you're just joining us, then what you're about to hear may shock and disturb you. Less than twelve hours ago the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh was invaded by the yahg, a species that was previously believed to be incapable of spaceflight. Aiding the yahg are a new species of synthetics identifying themselves as the ZEN. The ZEN have completely seized control of all planetary defenses on Sur'Kesh and have also gained control of all orbital stations surrounding the planet. An organization calling itself Equinox has officially claimed responsibility for the attacks and has declared its intention to seize control of all spacefaring species. The Council has responded by declaring war against all three factions while the salarians continue to suffer heavy losses as the incursion continues. In related news-"<em>

Inside of a small conference room on Arcturus Station, Admiral Steven Hackett quietly cut off the video feed before turning to face the one man he knew that he could count on to combat the impending catastrophe. "What's the situation on Parnack?" Shepard asked.

"We lost contact with our ships in the system but their last transmission mentioned a fleet, a big one. The truth is we have no idea how big the yahg's forces are or the ZEN's for that matter. They've damn near destroyed Sur'Kesh and now they're turning their attention towards their biggest threats." Hackett replied solemnly.

"Which are?" Shepard asked anxiously.

"Tuchanka and Rannoch. Physically, the krogan are the only species who are a direct threat to the yahg and they know that. And before the Reaper War, the quarians commanded the largest fleet in the galaxy and now that they've reconciled with the geth who had a substantial armada themselves, their combined military strength is staggering and definitely enough to pose a threat to our enemies. The yahg are already sending a massive force towards Tuchanka and the ZEN are sending ships to the Perseus Veil. The quarians, geth and krogan have been warned but warning them is about the only thing we can do. We've got our own problems." Hackett explained wearily.

"Just give it to me straight Admiral." Shepard replied resolutely.

"We're all still reeling from our fight with the reapers. Civilian life may have recovered but militarily this couldn't have come at a worst time. Every major species suffered tremendous losses during the war but the yahg are at full strength and armed with stolen and modified salarian technology. The full scope of the ZEN is a complete unknown but so far they've demonstrated the fact that they have enough numbers to easily launch an aggressive military campaign against all four council species and everyone else who challenges them. To make matters worse, Equinox has a fleet of its own and a massive number of troops. Their soldiers and biotics appear to be well trained and are obviously more capable than most. They've already begun a push towards several human colonies. I'm going to be honest with you Shepard, we won't be able to save everyone. We just don't have the resources." Hackett explained gravely.

"Then we'll do what we can and more. I won't let those bastards overpower us without a fight." Shepard replied defiantly.

"That's the kind of attitude we'll need to get us through this." Hackett replied approvingly. "Honestly Shepard, I didn't think I'd live to see another war like this. Two interstellar wars in one human lifetime, I can't imagine what the asari are feeling right now." he added in exhaustion.

"Speaking of the asari, what's their status?" Shepard inquired curiously.

"They're busy securing their own borders, everyone is. It's the Reaper War all over again, only this time they're all hoping that the enemy will wear themselves down in their primary offensives against the krogan, quarians and geth. I don't think they realize just how big the opposition is or fully comprehend the extent of their resources. Then there's the infighting among the council and embassies. The salarians are dying by the millions but they aren't exactly garnering much sympathy from the other races, especially now that the ZEN have seized control of their fleets. Equinox has given humanity another black eye that we'll have to contend with and the turians are eager to remind us of it. But right now, everyone's biggest concern outside of the war are the rachni and krogan preparations for it. The rachni queen and her daughters are already increasing their broods in order to ready themselves for the fight. And Urdnot Wrex has already lifted the breeding restrictions that the krogan had established to control their numbers, rumor has it that they've restarted the practice of surgically creating biotics in an effort to make more battlemasters and the boost in their numbers will offset the high mortality rate of the procedure. Assuming we all survive this disaster, that could be a potential problem in the future. I hate to admit it, but we're even more divided than when the Reapers invaded and the need for us to unite is just as great, maybe even greater." Hackett explained before sighing. "I'm afraid the galaxy needs you again, Admiral." he added firmly.

"Sir?" Shepard replied in confusion.

"You heard me, the decision's already been made. As of right now, you've officially been awarded the rank of admiral and I'm placing you in charge of the First Fleet." Hackett replied seriously.

"Sir, that's the largest fleet in the Alliance and it's responsible for safeguarding the Sol system. Are you saying-"

"It should be fairly clear what I'm saying, Admiral. I'm trusting the man who saved the galaxy once before to keep humanity's homeworld secure. Don't worry, I didn't make this decision on my own as the Head of the Alliance Navy, although if I had to, I would have in a heartbeat. The decision was unanimous, all of the admirals agreed that you were the man for the job." Hackett interjected. "So don't let us down." he added. Shepard quickly saluted his superior before making his departure, he had a helluva lot to plan and not a lot of time to do it.

* * *

><p>"So you're still in here sulking, huh?" Ethan remarked derisively as he stood in his older sister's doorway.<p>

"Go away, Ethan. I'm not in the mood." she replied irritably.

"Yeah, well I suggest you get in the mood. This crap has gone on long enough. We're at war in case you hadn't noticed and it's time we both got back to work. Dad's already on Arcturus Station managing the entire First Fleet and I'm on my way back to the Orizaba. Now that Grandma's been promoted to Rear Admiral, things are going to be busy and I'm planning to do everything I can to help her out." he explained.

Allie simply buried herself deeper beneath her covers. "You just don't understand." she quietly replied.

"You're damn right I don't." Ethan replied bitterly. "You pointed a gun at the man you supposedly love, I'm not even going to pretend that I understand what was going through your head or how much it must've hurt Mal when you did it. But I'm through dwelling on what you guys did, we've got bigger problems now." he added coldly. "You screwed up Allie and now Mal's gone as a result of it. Maybe forever, maybe not, but wherever he is right now, you can be damn sure that he's getting ready to fight and so are we. I just figured my big sister would be the one leading the charge." he continued. "But I guess I was wrong." he finally added after giving her one final look of pity before making his way out.

"Ethan, wait!" Allie quickly replied after sitting up. "Do you mind if I go back with you?" she asked cautiously.

"You've got ten minutes, Zoe's waiting for us downstairs. Mom already left on the Normandy, which is fine by me. A captain needs their own ship after all." he replied casually with a slight note of agitation. "Hannah told me about what happened between you two...so I thought you might wanna hitch a ride with me. There's a transport leaving in an hour and I managed to book the last open spots. Every soldier on the planet is being called back to active duty and the traffic is ridiculous." he explained.

Allie continued to listen as she furiously packed her belongings. After shoving the last of her clothes inside of a travel bag, she quickly noticed something that threatened to sink her back into another bout of depression. A small, silver locket that held an image of her and Mal together was resting on the floor at the foot of her bed. Mal had gotten it as a birthday gift a year earlier and they'd spent the day together on a beach in Greece. "Damn it!" she cried.

Moments later she noticed her brother's hand on her shoulder. "Someday, if you see him again, make sure he understands your feelings. That's all you can do, Allie." he said gently.

"You're right..." she replied before quickly wiping the tears from her face. "Let's go, I've wasted enough time. I can't afford to be selfish anymore, we've got a war to win." she confidently added.

"Finally, it's about time you bounced back. Now let's go, with any luck we can end this before David joins up." Ethan replied in relief.

"I hope so." Allie replied softly. "Ethan, thanks." she added warmly before hugging her brother.

"Yeah, alright that's enough." he replied brusquely afterwards. "Out of the five of us, you're the rock Allie. You always have been, I just didn't want that responsibility on my back." he insisted.

"Whatever you say little brother." she remarked while smirking. She still felt miserable, but Ethan's push did manage to cheer her up, if only a little. It was time for her to move forward and hopefully mend a few fences down the line.

* * *

><p>"Wow! So, you just never went back?" Lira asked excitedly.<p>

"No, I never did. The truth is, I was never cut out to be a proper quarian. The whole notion of putting the needs of the flotilla above everything else never really appealed to me. I certainly wasn't the courageous adventurer that you're imagining I was." Vera replied while she and the younger quarian shared an early morning cup of coffee in the kitchen of her asteroid based home. Quarian coffee wasn't easy to come by in the Terminus Systems, but she rarely got the chance to share it with a guest, especially one as exuberant as Lira. Now that she thought about it, giving the girl coffee had probably been a bad idea.

"But you fought in the Reaper War! That was pretty brave!" Lira countered.

"Only because my clients were starting to die and it's pretty hard to make a living if you don't have any customers to offer your services to. I'm simply a selfish woman, Lira. I only involve myself in situations when my livelihood is being personally threatened or something important to me is at stake. I'll fight Equinox because they threatened MY son not because of their grand and malevolent intentions for the galaxy at large. I suppose it's hard to fathom how Mal turned out the way he did with parents like us." she replied casually.

"Not really, Mal's the same way when it comes to us. He fought an entire army of pirates who were trying to kill Tess and he did it while carrying her over his shoulder and firing his shotgun with one hand. I remember when she told me about it, it sounded so cool! That's probably when she fell for him." Lira said cheerfully.

Vera quickly released a groan, Tess was the last person she wanted to think about at the moment. The whore had seduced her son in their home under her very nose and to top it off she had the misfortune of walking in on the two. Drax found the whole thing amusing as usual, but then again he seemed to actually approve of the girl. Vera was more wary, Mal was still recovering from a nasty breakup and she didn't think it was wise for him to leap into another relationship so soon. Before she could ponder the situation any further, Tess quietly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, seemingly stunned by Vera and Lira's presence. She was wearing one of Mal's shirts which seemed to drape her entire body but she obviously wasn't wearing anything on beneath the garment, there were also several hickeys adorning her neck.

"You must really love pushing your luck whore!" Vera immediately exploded.

"Excuse me?!" Tess replied indignantly.

"You heard me! Or do you honestly believe that it's every mother's dream to walk into a room and discover her son and a WHORE asleep and nude on her favorite couch?! Keelah, why did we have to run out of inferno grenades? I'll have to torch the damn thing as soon as we get more, maybe even the whole lounge!" Vera angrily shouted.

"I've had just about enough of you, old woman. I've tried to be polite and helpful, but you just seem determined to be an overbearing bitch!" Tess replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I hope everyone else is still asleep. I'd hate to have to kill you in front Mal and your friends." Vera said threateningly as she summoned her omni-tool.

"You wanna try me? Well let's go you old hag!" Tess replied angrily before grabbing a rather sharp kitchen knife from the counter.

Lira simply sighed before sabotaging both of their armaments. "That's enough, both of you. You both love Mal, I get it. Now why don't you try sitting down and discussing things in a civilized manner, for his sake." she said sternly.

Both women were momentarily stunned by her uncharacteristically mature demeanor and after a few seconds they finally relented and each took a seat on opposite sides of the table with Tess sitting next to Lira. "Now Tess, why don't you try explaining how you feel about Mal? We all know how deep your feelings are but you have to remember that Vera doesn't. From her perspective, you're a complete stranger who spends all day eyeing her baby and has now taken advantage of his emotional vulnerability." Lira explained in a matter of fact tone.

"What?!" Tess spluttered.

"Sounds about right to me." Vera replied bitterly.

"Listen old woman, I don't really know what you want to hear. How I've had a thing for Mal since we first met on my turf in Omega, how it only got worse after he saved my life on that batarian dreadnought, how I spend every waking moment thinking about him when he's not around, how much my heart ached whenever I saw him with that Shepard bitch, how desperate I get whenever he's gotten himself into a mess, how terrified I become whenever he's hurt or wounded, how every cell in my body calls out for him whenever we're apart, just tell me! What exactly do you want to know?!" Tess shouted fervently.

After several stunned moments of silence, Lira finally offered her opinion. "I think that told her everything she needed to know, Tess."

"So you really love him?" Vera finally replied in exasperation. "Well, I still don't like you but Mal obviously does and Drax approves of you so I'm already outvoted. I do admire your devotion to my son and maybe in time, after we get to know each other a little better, I won't still want to kill you." she added amiably.

"That's all I ask, Vera." Tess replied politely.

"See! Now was that so bad?" Lira chimed in pleasantly.

"Yes." Vera replied irritably.

"Kind of." Tess added in annoyance.

"Well, look on the bright side. Mal won't have to worry about you two murdering each other now." Lira remarked brightly.

No sooner after she finished her statement, Mal entered the kitchen while yawning. He wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers and instinctively kissed Tess before realizing that they weren't alone. "Oh, hi mom. Hey Lira. Uh, Good morning." he said nervously.

"Put some clothes on, RIGHT NOW!" Vera ordered.

"Alright, alright." Mal replied sheepishly before leaving.

"Wow, Tess you are so totally lucky." Lira commented dreamily while gazing after Mal.

"Oh trust me, I know. Every inch of that man's body is pure heaven and-"

"Shut up! Both of you, shut up right now!" Vera angrily bellowed.

Several hours later, Mal and his friends found themselves relaxing inside of his parents' living room enjoying each other's company. Visiting home had turned out to be a great idea, with the exception a few uncomfortable incidents...overall though, it had been a pleasant experience and everyone was able to recuperate for a bit.

"So you actually worked on Noveria?" Mal asked curiously as Zade continued to tweak several designs on his omni-tool.

"Yes, but only briefly. Synthetic Insights was a generous employer but Noveria possesses a less than tolerable climate for the purpose of comfort, particularly for my people." Zade replied casually.

"In other words, you froze your balls off." Mason remarked crudely.

"Your talent for blunt articulation continues to astound me." Zade replied dully.

"Personally, I don't blame you Zade. I've never been to the place myself, but me and Brix have had a few nasty fights with pirates on a couple of frozen hellholes. The damn cold was actually more dangerous than the scum we were fighting." Mal commented.

"Sounds exciting!" Lira exclaimed.

"And dangerous." Taya added.

"You never told us about that." Tess replied while sitting across his lap.

"You never asked." Mal replied playfully before kissing her.

"Get a room." Brix remarked irritably while Tess gave him the finger.

"No, don't." Vera added sternly. "From now on the both of you will sleep in separate rooms whenever you're here and Rico will monitor your locations just in case you get any ideas." she added severely.

"Brutal, blocked by your own mother." Mason joked.

"A tragedy worthy of song, I suppose." Zade added wryly.

Drax simply laughed. "You know whelp, you could just have your robot screw with Rico's sensors and then-"

"Drax! Don't give them ideas!" Vera furiously interjected.

The old krogan continued to laugh while Vera muttered what were several curses in quarian according to Lira. "I'm sure flicker wouldn't mind doing you a solid, boss. Come to think of it, where is he?" Mason asked curiously.

As if in response to his question, TED promptly made his way into the living room with a sense of urgency that they'd never seen before. "Mal! You have to hear this!" he shouted before activating a holo-vid that was tuned into a news feed. Silence fell upon the room as they all listened intently. Afterwards, Mal slowly rose to his feet while holding Tess.

"Alright, break time is over. Zade, Lira, TED, I want you three to triple check the Apex and make any adjustments you think we'll need. Taya, check our medical supplies and make a list of anything that's running low. Tess, Brix, load up as much ammo as you can into the cargo hold. Mason, get to work on a list of guns we might want to buy and then meet me in the communications room. I think it's time I gave Max a call, we're going to need a lot more firepower and people who can use it." Mal announced.

"What do you mean?" Tess asked.

"I mean it's time for me to do a little more recruiting." Mal replied before kissing her and setting her down on her feet. "Pop, I might need you in the future so be ready." he added while glancing at Drax.

"I'm always ready, whelp." Drax replied confidently.

"Good, I'll give Zaeed a call too." Mal replied seriously. "Mom, I have a couple of projects that I could use your help on, I'll give you the details later. For now, let's hit it." he commanded. Within moments, Mal and his friends had disappeared to their designated assignments and his parents were left wondering just who exactly their son had become. For the first time since his return home, the true depth of how much he'd matured had finally reached them. He wasn't just a man now, he was a leader, and very soon his band of followers would be getting a lot bigger.


	36. Chapter 36 Four Years Into Chaos

Chapter 36: Four Years Into Chaos

"Hey, Shepard!" a young C-Sec officer called as Will prepared to board an elevator from Citadel Security HQ to the Wards with his partner.

"What's up, Richards?" Will replied.

"What's up? Are you kidding me? Everyone's talking about it! I mean they're your brother and sister!" Richards remarked incredulously.

"We're aware of that, Richards." Eli replied with a slight note of agitation.

"Okay, maybe this is just another day in the Shepard household, but for us ordinary people, this is kind of a big deal. Two N7s who have candidacies for the SPECTRES and they're siblings, I mean come on!" Richards excitedly explained.

"So I guess that means their ships have arrived." Will replied casually.

"Yeah, twenty minutes ago actually. This is too amazing, I mean your brother and sister are legends. Your brother broke that siege on Mindoir and saved nearly every colonist on the planet and your sister took out that yahg commander, Belnak. I heard he was a real monster not to mention a butcher." Richards remarked in awe.

"Do you want me to get you their autographs or what?" Ethan asked humorously.

"Could you? I mean no, that's okay, really." Richards replied hesitantly. "I should get going, I can't wait to see if they get in!" he added enthusiastically before running off.

"It's only going to get worse you know. My sister told me that Allie is basically the second in command now when it comes to The Valkyries. I've heard about some of the stuff that she pulled off that didn't get media attention and all I can say is...damn." Eli commented appreciatively as he and Ethan boarded their elevator.

"Yeah, I know. It's just as bad with Ethan. He's become Hackett's go to guy, just like my dad was back when he first became a SPECTRE and got control of the Normandy." Will replied wearily. "Well at least I'm not a soldier, poor David is bound to have it worse than me." he added sympathetically.

"He finally got a ship posting, right? Seemed a waste to have him rotting away on Eden Prime." Eli mused.

"They saw some pretty serious fighting down there though. They were lucky to have David, there's no doubt in my mind that he's the reason the civilian casualties were so low. That damn modesty of his won't help his chances for a promotion. He's been busting his ass for two years and still hasn't made it above private." Will replied irritably.

"He's definitely worth more, we all know that." Eli agreed.

"I worry about him, Eli. He's always on the frontlines fighting yahg, ZEN monstrosities and Equinox troopers. The Alliance doesn't give a damn about him because they don't consider him a hot commodity like Ethan and Allie. I've heard plenty of nameless assholes badmouth him during my walks through the Wards and it pisses me off. Where the hell do they get off? David's worth ten of these cocky, half-trained amateurs that pass through the Citadel on leave. Damn it!" Will remarked angrily.

"You're right, but in the end that's what'll make David stand out. They can't keep ignoring him Will, not if they want to win this war. Soldiers like David are scarce and there are plenty of higher-ups who know that." Eli calmly explained. "And don't forget that Sophie is with him. She'll make sure that he doesn't take too many risks." he added reassuringly.

"You're right, I need to let it go. Anyway, I guess I should get ready to greet 'the legends' before they leave." Will sighed as their elevator came to a stop. "Wish me luck." he added while grinning.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Shepard, it's been interesting watching you work." a heavily armed asari remarked politely as she and Ethan departed his ship. He had spent the last several months being observed by the SPECTRE and also lending his assistance in her missions whenever she requested it. He was sure that Allie had likely gone through a similar ordeal but he didn't know the details. Their recent work had prevented them from communicating with each other during the past few weeks.<p>

"Likewise, Dima. Maybe we'll get the opportunity to work together again someday." Ethan replied cordially.

"As colleagues you mean, we'll see." she replied mysteriously before leaving the hangar bay. She hadn't betrayed a single thought and Ethan found himself wondering what the ultimate call would be. Councilor Castlebrook would definitely give his approval, but he had no idea how the others would vote. He decided not to obsess over it, he'd made it this far, the rest would be up to fate. After giving the situation another moment of consternation he decided to head for the wards where he was due to meet this brother and sister. It would be good seeing them again, reuniting with his siblings was one of the few pleasures that he'd allowed himself during the past four years. He'd devoted the rest of his time and energy into advancing his career and honing his skills. Climbing the ladder to achieve his N7 designation had proven to be the most grueling challenge of his life and had no doubt been the same for Allie. He could still recall his shock when they'd encountered each other during a combat simulation back when they were both struggling to become N1s. Round the clock training, sleep deprivation and half starvation had all culminated into a hostile encounter with a rival combat team that had been led by his sister. The ensuing struggle and resulting stalemate did succeed in impressing their superiors who had been more than happy to offer them both invitations to return for the N2 courses. Still, he always found it slightly irritating that he hadn't managed to beat her. After stopping at a conveniently placed Avina terminal in order to locate the restaurant where Will wanted to meet up, Ethan couldn't help but overhear a rather spirited conversation between a pair of human businessmen.

"...and after that mess on Elysium, you can imagine my relief that I had the good sense to transfer all of my operations to Terra Nova four years ago. The Alliance is hopeless." one of them complained.

"I completely agree, hell if it weren't for The Terminus Wolves, Bekenstein wouldn't still be standing either." the other man replied appreciatively.

"I've heard about them, I mean who hasn't at this point? Their leader is that Terminus Hunter fellow, right? Wasn't he a fugitive a few years back?" the first man inquired curiously.

"Yes, briefly until he was quietly acquitted by the Council. Rumor has it he was framed, quite frankly I don't care what the truth is. That man and his people are the only ones keeping the Trio of Evil in check. Three years ago, Bekenstein was considered a lost cause when the yahg arrived. Hiring the Terminus Hunter and his wolves was considered by many to be a final act of desperation. But they accepted the job and spent a year fulfilling their contract, by the time they were finished the yahg and ZEN had been completely driven from the Boltzmann System. They aren't just mercenaries, they're miracle workers." the other man explained.

"Trust me, I'm a believer, especially after how they just saved Terra Nova. I find myself wondering how the hell the locals managed to afford them, though. They say the Terminus Wolves are the best of the best, well trained, well armed and actually rival SPECTRES. Despite the fact that there's barely more than a dozen of them, they've managed to deal some of the most devastating defeats to the Trio since the war started. They're the biggest reason why the Terminus Systems are still yahg and ZEN free." the first man remarked in admiration.

"Which means that pirates and criminals have better protection than respectable Alliance citizens." the other man replied cynically. "It's no wonder they're starting to get offers from the other races, the Council can pretend otherwise, but we all know how desperate the situation is getting. Mark my words, a few local millionaires likely pooled their resources in order to save their own assets and Terra Nova as a whole ended up benefiting from it. The Wolves are damned good at what they do, but they don't accept charity work, I'm certain of that." he confidently added.

The men continued their discussion as they walked past and Ethan found himself wondering how Mal was doing. It hadn't been the first time that he'd heard about him or his mercenary group. Zaeed had been the first to inform him of Mal's activities shortly after collaborating with him and his new friends during a job. Not long afterwards, Alliance Intel began picking up on their movements and before long the galaxy at large started to hear about them. Their exploits had gotten a huge amount of media attention, especially after they saved Bekenstein. Mal had even been interviewed shortly after a celebration on the colony. The local government had apparently considered making a statue of him as a tribute to his accomplishments but Mal simply declined. When he was asked by reporters about why he turned down the gesture he simply said, "Statues are for heroes and assholes. They're usually one in the same and I'm neither. I'm just a merc who did his job." It was a sign of just how much he still hated John Shepard. More than anything, Ethan wanted his friend back but he knew it wasn't likely to be. During the last four years Mal had only maintained consistent contact with Zaeed, who was not only his mentor but also a second father figure, and Wrex with whom he shared a mutual respect. He also stayed in contact with Grunt who had a genuine affection for him and enjoyed hanging out with his group and working together on missions. The Terminus Wolves and Aralakh Company had killed many a yahg together and were always on amiable terms. Mal and his people were recognized and respected all across Tuchanka and the Terminus Systems, many areas in Citadel Space even welcomed them. But they kept their activities in both Citadel and Alliance Space to a minimum. Mal wasn't one to forget a grudge and his animosity towards both parties was more than obvious.

After releasing a sigh, Ethan proceeded towards a cab terminal and called a ride. Sometime later he found himself inside of a quaint, unassuming diner where two of the most important people in his life were already waiting for him. "It's about time you showed up, we were about to order without you." Will joked before hugging his brother.

"Half a decade in the military and you still can't manage to be on time." Allie added humorously before also hugging him.

"It wasn't my fault this time, I got distracted on my way here after I heard about-" Ethan immediately caught himself before he could finish the statement. Mal was still a touchy subject for Allie. She had come a long way during the last four years compared to the sulky mess she was after their split, but they all knew that she still had feelings for him.

"About what?" Allie asked curiously.

"The fleet losses." Ethan quickly replied.

"Can't say I blame you. We're getting hammered." Will remarked sympathetically. "The First Fleet is the only one that's still going strong. That means the Sol System is safe, for now anyway." he added grimly.

"Yes, we should all give thanks for Admiral Dad and his flawless decision making skills." Ethan replied sarcastically.

"Ethan, don't. Isn't it about time that you-"

"No." Ethan cut in bitterly. "And I don't see you running off to make up with mom, so don't lecture me." he added sternly.

Will simply shook his head in quiet resignation. The tension between his older siblings and their parents was still an issue in the Shepard family. The cold and falsely courteous exchanges that they shared during the holidays was almost painful to watch. Family gatherings inevitably devolved into sibling only affairs after awhile but it was better than witnessing another shouting match between Allie and their mother or helping David break up a stare-down between Ethan and their father. "So, have either of you heard from Hannah? I was wondering how her new job and classes were going." Will finally inquired, eager to break the silence.

"She's fine, at least there's one person in this family we don't have to worry about. Working as an intern for the Sirta Foundation while attending college, she really is the only normal one out of all of us." Allie replied cheerfully.

"It is a relief to know that she's safe back at home on Earth with Miranda." Ethan sighed. "Meanwhile, David's getting his hands dirty almost daily. What the hell were the higher-ups thinking putting him on the frontlines? The yahg have been trying to take Eden Prime for over a year now and our side can't hold out much longer." he angrily stated.

"Why didn't grandma intervene like she did with you?" Allie asked anxiously.

"Grandma already cashed in all her favors when she got me stationed on her ship and when she tore off after you when that mess with the pirates was going on. She's a rear admiral now and she can't show favoritism. And of course our parents saw fit to swear the same vow that that they made with us and promised not to get involved in David's career." Ethan explained bitterly.

"Well, it's not all bad news. He finally got assigned to a ship, so we won't have to worry about him too much anymore." Will replied casually. He quickly grew confused by the looks of horror that had appeared on his brother and sister's faces. "What?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Which ship?" Ethan quickly asked.

"Which fleet?" Allie added anxiously.

"I'm not sure, why-"

"Oh God, Ethan what if it's a transport for a marine division?! They'll ship him somewhere even worse!" Allie said in a panic.

"Well, we know it can't be the 103rd Division, otherwise one of us would've heard about it and David isn't in the special forces yet." Ethan replied.

"What if they put him in the tenth?" Allie asked desperately.

"Frontier Division? I doubt it, whether we like it or not they won't waste David on some dust bowl listening post. He's got too much combat experience, it'll definitely be a frontline assignment. Probably on a ship that's part of one of the more bloodied up fleets, my guess is it's the Seventh." Ethan speculated.

"No! I don't care if I have to abuse whatever authority I have, I will NOT let them send my little brother to that graveyard." Allie said defiantly.

"Allie, that's a little harsh. There are still people fighting there, you know. It's got a bad reputation but-"

"It has the highest mortality rate of all Eight Fleets! Despite the fact that it wasn't the smallest, suffered the fewest losses during the Reaper War and required the least amount of resources to rebuild afterwards, they've still managed to lose people by the thousands! I won't let them send David there, damn it!" Allie stubbornly interjected.

"Allie, I need you to calm down and listen. You're a staff lieutenant, your unit may be famous but you don't have the pull necessary to change this and neither do I. It's barely been six months since I got my promotion to first lieutenant, so I damn sure don't have the power to do anything. David's tough and we all know that he's the smartest one out of all of us. He's not just a warrior, he's a sage and the best man in this family. Hopefully, he'll still have Sophie with him too." Ethan calmly explained.

"He will, she got the same reassignment." Will quietly added. "Damn, I had no idea how rough it was. I feel like an idiot. When I heard he finally got a posting on a ship..." he trailed off.

"Don't beat yourself up, Will. That's just how it is for people who aren't in the military. I'll have some friends look into it later and see if I can find out for sure if he's headed to the Seventh Fleet and what ship he'll be assigned to." Ethan said consolingly. "I know he's probably had a tough enough time thanks to all of us." he added guiltily.

"We didn't ask for the fame Ethan, we just did what we had to do." Allie replied reassuringly.

"Dad prevented an all out invasion of the Sol System with minimal losses. Mom wiped out an Equinox breeding facility. Grandma destroyed a ZEN relay network that was hidden in the Newton System. And then there's us, I can't even imagine what poor David is enduring right now." Ethan explained sadly.

"They're calling him the runt of the family." Will bitterly added. "The jackasses on leave like to whisper to themselves about how there's actually a Shepard in the Alliance who isn't famous or amazing. No biotics and no skills. I'd dare the bastards to say it to his face, they don't even have the balls to repeat themselves when I call them out on it." he elaborated angrily while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry about it, Will. Soon enough, David will be turning a few heads and when he does there are going to be a lot of apologists lining up to kiss his ass." Ethan remarked confidently.

"I can't believe they actually say things like that, the nerve!" Allie shouted irritably.

"Well, it's not like anyone is honestly going to say anything when we're around. We've made more than a few people look bad over the years Allie and so have mom and dad. David's an easy target for them to abuse right now, but that won't last." Ethan replied.

"And you know what the worst part is? David's too damned mellow about the whole thing. He just brushes off all of their bullshit and suffers in silence." Will furiously added.

"That's just the way he is, Will. It's been that way since we were kids." Allie replied softly.

"Like I said, he's our sage." Ethan remarked while smiling faintly.

"Yeah, well I intend to get pissed off enough for the both of us from now on." Will said irritably. "Anyway, let's order already. I won't be off duty for long and you two will probably be leaving as soon as you get confirmed as SPECTRES." he eagerly added.

"You're awfully confident about our chances, aren't you little brother? I guess you admire your big sister more than you let on." Allie teased.

"I just have common sense, that's all. The Council may be trying to keep it under wraps, but they've lost more than a few SPECTRES over the years thanks to the Zodiac Commanders. Mal and his wolves may actually be the only ones who-" Will instantly realized his mistake and after exchanging an anxious glance with Ethan, he quickly looked at his sister who had grown quiet.

"I think I'll have one of the cheeseburgers, they're supposed to be really good right?" she cheerfully stated after spending an excessive length of time perusing her menu.

"Uh, yeah, the best on the Citadel." Will quickly replied, eager to change topics. "The fries are amazing too..." he continued.

While his brother launched into an extended spiel about food, Ethan chanced a glimpse of his sister. She may have been able to fool everyone else, but not him. Some scars simply never healed, no matter how many years managed to pass. Several hours later, the entire Citadel became a hotbed of media attention after the Council's two newest SPECTRES made their departure from the station.

* * *

><p>"So have you heard? We're getting a Shepard!" an energetic corporal remarked excitedly while her friend performed maintenance on his Avenger. They were currently inside the shuttle bay of the SSV Tokyo, one of the few remaining cruisers of the Seventh Fleet. The fleet itself had been assigned to safeguard the Utopia System, but speculation among the troops was that this order would soon be rescinded due to the staggering losses that they'd suffered. The groundside forces that had been deployed to Eden Prime had been all but obliterated and the few soldiers who remained were already being evacuated and assigned to what few ships remained in the fleet. Fortunately, most of the colonists had been evacuated thanks to the efforts of a few dedicated survivors, one of whom happened to have a very famous last name...<p>

"Why the hell would our superiors waste an N7 on the likes of us. You know they call this fleet the graveyard, right? As far as everyone else is concerned, we're already dead." her friend replied gruffly.

"He's not an N7, Matthews. He's the youngest one." the corporal replied.

"Aw, hell no! They gave us the runt? Well that figures." a deep voice suddenly interjected in annoyance. Her fellow Corporal had just jumped into the conversation from across the hangar.

"That's rude, Jackson." the corporal replied sternly.

"It's also true, Simmons." Jackson replied casually. "Let's go point by point, shall we? He's the youngest, not a biotic, no technical skills and he's still a private from what I heard. The Graveyard Fleet gets fucked again." he added sardonically.

"You'd figure they'd actually give a damn about where they were sending him, he is a Shepard after all." Matthews pondered.

"He's the fucking extra, man. Think about it, they've already got two, that's right TWO hotshot, badass, super soldiers handling shit. We're talking Shepards 2.0 here. One is a damn genius at everything and seriously sexy from what I hear and her brother is a one man wrecking crew. Oh and they're both ridiculously powerful biotics...who saved the whole goddamn Citadel when they were teenagers. Yeah, I think that about covers it." Jackson replied wryly.

"I heard he's the reason those poor bastards on Eden Prime aren't all dead." another voice added. It belonged to a charming young private who was working on her own Avenger at another workbench. "He's not a runt either, not from what I saw. I caught a glimpse of him when I went with Gonzalez on a supply drop. He looked pretty tough to me. Cute too." she added while cleaning her rifle.

"Really?" Simmons asked.

"He's got his father's eyes, they look a lot alike, there are a few differences though." she replied in a blase manner.

"Shameless as usual, Evans." Matthews replied casually.

"Alright, I'm taking bets right now. Who else thinks he'll be dead in a week?" Jackson asked the shuttle bay at large. As the soldiers around the hangar began making wagers, Matthews and Simmons simply ignored them.

"Poor bastard, someone high up must really hate him." Matthews finally remarked as he finished the maintenance on his gun.

* * *

><p>"Flight Lieutenant Murphy, contact me as soon as we receive our new orders from Command. We've sent enough men to die in this godforsaken quagmire." a rather crotchety old man shouted before exiting the ship's bridge. Captain Theodore Neilon had seen more than his fair share of wars over the years and they never got any easier to face. He'd been certain that he'd seen the worst during the reaper campaigns, but he now found himself having to stomach the horrors that the Triumvirate of Evil had unleashed. He hated using such a grand sounding title to describe such despicable forces but it was the official name that was used to detail their enemies. Fortunately it was quickly giving way to the more common term of Trio of Evil that most civilians used to describe the bastards. "Tea, tea is what I need right now." the old man muttered as he made his way towards the elevator.<p>

"Captain, a word?" a stern looking woman in uniform asked.

"What is it Commander?" Captain Neilon asked impatiently, he wanted his tea damn it. Staff Commander Linda Abrams was a superb executive officer, but she also had a reputation for being rigid and plenty of the crew rejoiced whenever she wasn't around to ruin their fun. Neilon himself had to admit that the woman could be unnecessarily irksome, especially whenever she caught sight of him playing backgammon with Chief Engineer Peters.

"Have you seen the list of our new personnel?" she asked seriously.

"Is this about the Shepard boy? I had no say in the matter Abrams and contrary to what you may believe, he's an earnest young man. Hardworking, determined, not a flashy pain in the ass like that brother of his." Neilon replied. Neilon had the unpleasant experience of meeting Ethan Shepard a year earlier and wasn't fond of the encounter. The boy had saved the lives of several men under his command, but he'd also made a complete spectacle in the process. Slaughtering half a dozen yahg with a flick of the finger may have been good for morale, but it was also quite uncouth in Neilon's opinion.

"I have it on good authority that Private Shepard is a superb soldier and remarkable young man. He's also one of the biggest reasons why we were able to successfully evacuate Eden Prime." Abrams replied factually.

"Then what exactly is your complaint?" Neilon asked with a mild note of agitation.

"Sir, with all due respect he's a Shepard. The rest of his family are icons, they've achieved a level of success that he can't ever hope to compete with. He's already become a source of...ridicule among his peers, even if it is quiet. His presence onboard the ship will only prove to be disruptive." she explained.

Neilon took a moment to stare back at his talented, but sometimes shortsighted executive officer. "Our colleagues call this the 'Graveyard Fleet' and they also do it quietly. Commander, if that young man wanted to escape his family's legacy, his best bet would have been to simply ignore it altogether by avoiding a career in the military. Instead, he joined the Alliance during a time of war knowing full well that he already had an older brother and sister who'd not only lived up to the expectations that everyone had of them but completely surpassed them. They're damned celebrities, we both know that and highly decorated ones too. Even so, I'll throw my lot in with the 'runt' and be proud to do it. I won't pawn him off on another ship just because of a few restless buffoons. Am I making myself clear, Commander?" Neilon said sternly.

"I...yes, sir." Abrams reluctantly replied.

"Good, now if there's nothing else, I can finally head to the mess and have my tea." Neilon remarked brightly. The old man was a capable leader and an experienced captain, but wasn't without his quirks.

* * *

><p>While David sat alone in the mess hall of his new ship, he couldn't help but wonder how the rest of his family was doing. The fighting on Eden Prime had been brutal and he'd found himself unable to check his messages or place any calls. He'd barely been able to send word to Will about his new posting. He had to admit it was nice to finally be able to have a hot meal after weeks of field rations and despite the mediocrity of his salisbury steak, mashed potatoes and peas, he was more than happy to dig into the food. As he began eating, nearly every eye in the area began to watch him and of course the whispers started. He had grown used to it at this point as well as being alone, or almost alone.<p>

"Hey David." Sophie said pleasantly while taking a seat next to him.

"Sophie, we talked about this. Now that we've gotten a new assignment you should take the opportunity to distance yourself from me, otherwise you'll end up an outcast too." David implored.

"Then so be it. I'm not leaving you, ever. These fools can gossip all they want." Sophie replied defiantly.

David sighed but also smiled, having Sophie with him did make his situation infinitely more bearable. After a few minutes of chatting together and laughing, they were abruptly interrupted by a trio of arrogant looking interlopers.

"You're one of the new recruits we picked up from Eden Prime, right?" one of the soldiers inquired while eyeing Sophie. "You're pretty cute you know, cute enough that my friends and I wouldn't mind having you sit with us. It's a way better deal than hanging with this guy." he added while leering at David.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am, so do me a favor and please leave." Sophie replied irritably.

"I suggest you heed the lady's wishes." David calmly added.

"Excuse me? The Shepard runt is actually trying to order us around!" the stranger loudly laughed drawing the attention of the entire mess hall.

"Well, it's on now. Your boyfriend just picked a fight with Horace and his crew of idiots." Corporal Jackson remarked casually to his companions as they watched the situation unfold from across the room.

"Funny, it looks to me like they picked a fight with him." Private Evans replied dully.

"She's right, Horace is always pulling this bullshit with the new blood." Private Matthews added.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Corporal Simmons said anxiously.

"Time for me to make a few bets." Jackson commented eagerly before immediately making wagers with everyone at arm's length.

"Listen kid, you're a long way from home and out here your family's name doesn't mean shit or more specifically YOUR name doesn't mean shit." Horace said derisively before slamming his hand onto the table next to David.

"Leave him alone and get lost, right now!" Sophie shouted angrily.

"It's a pretty sad day for the Shepard family when one of their precious sons has to hide behind his b-" the man called Horace never got to finish his insult as he was promptly knocked unconscious by a punch that appeared to be a blur to every spectator in the mess hall. David wasted no time in dealing with the man's cohorts, and quickly dislocated the shoulder of one as he took a swing at him before laying him out with another explosive punch that instantly shattered his opponent's jaw. His final attacker hesitated after witnessing David's skills and immediately paid for it after David buried his fist into his stomach. With all three men knocked out, he calmly returned to his meal as a stunned hush filled the room.

"David, you shouldn't have done that." Sophie whispered.

"I'll never let anyone disrespect you, Sophie. No matter what." David replied sternly.

She couldn't help but smile, anyone who said that chivalry was dead had obviously never met David Shepard. Moments later Captain Neilon entered the mess hall and immediately took notice of the silence and the stares that David was attracting at his empty table. It didn't take him long to spot the unconscious forms of three of his ship's most notorious troublemakers. The old man immediately realized what had likely occurred but as an authority figure, he was bound by his duty to confront David about the incident and punish him if necessary.

"Private Shepard, would you care to explain this?" Neilon asked sternly after approaching David's table.

"Sir-"

"They fell." Corporal Jackson quickly cut in after practically sprinting across the room. "Apparently they slipped on some mashed potatoes, might've broken their asses, tragic really." he quickly added in a falsely solemn manner.

"They fell, all three?" Neilon asked, careful to conceal his amusement.

"It's true, I saw it too Captain." Private Evans added after gracefully approaching the scene. "One minute they were walking past Private Shepard and the next, Splat!" she commented in an animated fashion.

"Am I to believe that all three of these gentlemen simultaneously met with an unfortunate bout of lethargy due to a chance encounter with a puddle of potatoes." Neilon asked sternly but secretly suppressing the urge to laugh.

"That's how it went down captain. I warned the req guys to go with the scalloped, but they just didn't listen and now look at the price. Damn those bastards!" Corporal Jackson shouted in a surprisingly convincing attempt at outrage. "But you don't have to take our word for it, just ask anybody in here." he added before motioning to the room at large. Within moments, murmurs of agreement began springing up until the entire mess was unanimous in its recollection that Private Horace and his companions were the unfortunate victims of a potato related mishap.

"Alright, that's enough. I believe I understand what transpired. Privates O'Donnell, Stevens, and Bridges, would you kindly transport our three potato bruised patients to the infirmary." Neilon ordered before giving David a knowing look and a barely visible grin. The three random privates instantly obeyed and as they began dragging away the KO'd troublemakers, Commander Abrams walked past them while making her own entry into the mess hall.

"What on earth-"

"My dear Commander, before you no doubt worry yourself to an early grave about the circumstances that led to the current plight of those unfortunate youngsters, allow me to enlighten you about the dangers of potatoes, particularly those of the mashed variety." Captain Neilon quickly interjected while leading his executive officer to an empty table across the hall.

After a few minutes, David and Sophie noticed that their mystery saviors were already taking seats at their table and they were quickly joined by two others who'd made their way over. "Um, thanks I guess." David finally managed.

"No Shepard, thank you for making me a little richer." Jackson replied appreciatively.

"You actually bet on him? What happened to that whole 'won't survive the week garbage' that you had going?" Matthews asked.

"What can I say, I like a long shot." Jackson replied.

"Those moves were incredible, I didn't think anyone outside of special forces could be that good at hand-to-hand." Simmons commented brightly.

"It was quite the show." Evans added while gazing at David.

Sophie took notice and quickly grew agitated. "Not to be rude, but who are you?" she asked impatiently.

"You're new best friends." Simmons replied pleasantly while Matthews simply shook his head in pity.

"Poor bastard." he quietly muttered. In the many months to come, David would get to know each of his new acquaintances quite well, whether he wanted to or not.


	37. Chapter 37 Terminus Bliss

Chapter 37: Terminus Bliss

"I've missed you guys." Tess said softly while gently stroking one of six headstones that were currently facing her. She was kneeling inside of a small cemetery on the outskirts of a nearby city located on the colony of Terra Nova. "It took us a little bit longer than expected to deal with the assholes who had the nerve to try and invade our home, but we handled it, just like we always do. Mal killed another yahg commander and a ZEN Geist Unit. They're pretty dangerous, but not as dangerous as my man." she explained proudly. "I've got a lot to tell you, but for now I'll stick to the important parts. Our dysfunctional little family has gotten a lot bigger since the last time I visited and Mal hasn't dumped me yet, I guess he must be a masochist or something for putting up with my crap all the time." she quietly joked. "Damn, I imagined this being a lot easier when I went over it in my head." she finally sighed after several minutes of silence. Moments later, a familiar pair of muscular arms gently encircled her from behind.

"Let me handle it, Tess." Mal said firmly before kissing her. "I, Malcolm Hunter, am here today to humbly request that the Edwards family allow me the privilege of marrying your youngest flower. I can't claim to be a good man or even a decent one, but I can promise to be a man that Tess can always rely on, no matter what. She means more to me than anything and every day that we spend together is another day that I consider myself blessed by the universe itself. But it won't mean a thing if I don't have your blessings, so I'm asking you right here and now to trust me with her." Mal declared. Afterwards, he joined hands with Tess and in the subtle early morning rays of sunlight, a brilliant emerald engagement ring shimmered faintly in front of the headstones while resting snugly around Tess' finger. A few seconds later, a gentle breeze swept through the small cemetery carrying a vivid array of brightly colored petals from a neighboring field that happened to be full of flowers. "I'd say that's a 'yes,' wouldn't you?" Mal quietly joked.

"It's so romantic, it's almost corny." she replied in embarrassment.

"Well, it works for me." Mal replied cheerfully before picking her up in his arms. "Now, let's head home and celebrate." he added while smiling. Tess returned the smile and quickly kissed him as he carried her off. Their friends were waiting and Mason would probably already be at work planning Mal's bachelor party.

Several days later, Omega was abuzz due to the return of The Terminus Wolves and the raucous celebration that they were currently throwing. News had already spread about their exploits on Terra Nova and rumor had it that their contracts were piling up. It seemed like every colony and species in the galaxy was clamoring for their services, but The Wolves were pretty particular when it came to selecting their contracts. Nobody could actually figure out how they chose their jobs, it seemed completely random by outsiders. The Bekenstein operation was an obvious opportunity, dozens of millionaires and billionaires had come together to create the most insanely lucrative proposal in history. The job had also been believed to be impossible, but doing the impossible was a daily routine for The Wolves. Many of the other contracts that they'd accepted made little or no sense to their professional rivals. But The Wolves understood all too well that there was a method to their leader's apparent 'madness' and trusted his judgment above everything. Thanks to Mal's leadership, dozens of dignitaries, entrepreneurs, politicians and even Aria herself owed them favors. Their network of connections would've made even the Shadow Broker blush. Despite all of that, Terra Nova had represented their first assignment that offered no real discernible benefits. The payout had barely covered their expenses, but earning credits hadn't been the point and they all knew that. Terra Nova was their den mother's home and it was where her family was resting. The moment the Trio of Evil made their move against it, The Wolves knew that their boss would strike back, HARD. It was a testament to how much he loved Tess and they couldn't fault him for it. They had all chosen to follow the Terminus Hunter for good reasons after all and he never made any of them regret their decision.

After strolling into Chase's Place, the bar that was well known as The Wolves' primary hangout, Tess took a moment to observe her fiancé's eclectic group of followers. Their clique had grown considerably over the past four years and now contained even more oddballs. The first person she noticed was Blaze who was talking excitedly with Mason, probably about Mal's upcoming bachelor party. Blaze was the first new recruit that they'd picked up four years earlier. He was a turian and a former smuggler and gunrunner who'd actually been the one to deliver a birthday gift that Tess had commissioned for Mal. She and Max had arranged to have an M-99 Saber assault rifle custom made specifically for Mal. Unfortunately, someone in the Alliance had discovered that the weapon was headed for the Terminus Systems and quickly arranged a pursuit. Several pirates also caught wind of the firearm and attempted to steal it. Not only did Blaze manage to shake his Alliance tailgaters, he also killed every pirate and merc who tried to steal the gun before safely delivering it on the evening of Mal's birthday bash. "Satisfaction guaranteed." was all he said afterwards. He and Mal had been tight ever since.

After grinning at the recollection, Tess immediately took notice of Brix who was having a drinking contest with their other resident krogan, Tag. Tag was a new generation krogan battlemaster and an oddity to say the least. He'd survived the rather dubious surgical procedure that conferred biotic ability to krogans, but left Tuchanka soon afterwards. He spent the next few months killing his way across the galaxy using the yahg, ZEN and Equinox as target practice for his new powers. Eventually he made his way to Omega for the sole purpose of challenging Mal, who was famous among his people. They ended up fighting for an hour all across the station and nearly tore several areas completely apart, evoking Aria's wrath. After Mal defeated him, she demanded Tag's head as penance but Mal ended up bartering for his life. Afterwards, Tag swore his undying allegiance and quickly became one of The Terminus Wolves' biggest heavy hitters.

Next up was the quiet, reclusive and hopelessly in love Nox, who was sitting with TED and Zade. Nox was a quarian that they'd all met during a job near Rannoch. He'd been aiding a squadron of geth who had been tasked with intercepting a ZEN convoy before it could reach the quarian homeworld or the nearby geth satellites. He had a reputation for being a loner among his people despite his military background and actually preferred the company of the geth. After witnessing how easily he dismantled the ZEN, Mal invited him to join his crew. Nox likely accepted for several reasons, his primary one being his admiration of Mal but his crush on Lira was definitely a close second. He also enjoyed TED's company and talking at length with Zade who shared a similar disposition.

Sitting at the bar were the resident mischief makers of the group, Lance and Gage. Lance was a human and a former freelancer who owed Mal his life. During the early days of the war, he'd accepted a job for the Alliance to aid in safeguarding a munitions depot on a satellite in the Attican Traverse and quickly found himself wounded and abandoned. As an Equinox phantom prepared to decapitate him, he found himself being rescued by The Terminus Hunter himself. Mal had been impressed with just how many enemies Lance had managed to take down on his own, hell if the Alliance cowards who had been stationed at the place had actually backed him up, they probably could've won. In the end, The Terminus Wolves laid claim to the abandoned munitions and gained another follower. Gage on the other hand was a drell biotic and a former thief, _mostly_ former thief. Mal had caught him red-handed several years earlier when he tried to steal a shipment of weapons from Max's shop. At first he appeared to flee, but Mal quickly realized that his goal was to wear him down in an extended chase across Omega while using his biotics to strip him of his defenses. Mal respected the drell's tactical prowess and after beating him senseless, he decided to recruit him. Gage for his part was not only grateful to be alive, but also honored to be chosen by The Terminus Hunter to be a member of his company.

As Tess proceeded further inside the bar, she finally took notice of her girls. They were all huddled together at a table talking excitedly and clearly awaiting her arrival. Lira and Taya were already discussing human marriage ceremonies while the final two members of The Terminus Wolves offered their own insights. First there was Rika who was a goddamn ninja, pure and simple. She was a former Alliance N7 Shadow Infiltrator and easily put all of Equinox's phantoms to shame with her sword moves. Her agility, acrobatics, martial skills and mastery of stealth were simply astonishing. Her first meeting with The Wolves however, had been tense to say the least. Rika wasn't just a former Alliance soldier, she was also a former assassin and during their first encounter she attempted to kill Mal in order to complete a contract that she had with a mystery employer. She and Tess ended up fighting and their battle ended up escalating across all of Nos Astra on Ilium. They ended up causing millions in property damage before Tess finally managed to take her down. After her employer was revealed to be an Equinox operative who promptly double-crossed her and attempted kill both her and Tess, she immediately slaughtered the bastard and joined The Wolves. "You and your boyfriend, you both give me a good feeling." she calmly stated afterwards. Tess always found herself smiling at the memory despite how tense the situation had been at the time.

Finally, sitting close by Rika was Hildy, a two hundred and fifty year old asari huntress who they'd all met shortly after recruiting Rika. She had been one of the many observers who witnessed the clash between Tess and Rika as it raged across Ilium and found herself impressed with both of their skills. So impressed in fact, that she decided she wanted to challenge the both of them herself. Mal had of course vehemently objected on the grounds that Tess was still nursing several injuries from her fight with Rika and that the whole thing was stupid. Tess had to hand to her man, he could be a stubborn hypocrite when he wanted to be. It was perfectly okay for him to fight krogan battlemasters and drell biotics all across Omega, but she wasn't allowed to fight an asari huntress and a former N7 infiltrator in a battle royal. In the end he finally gave in after she reminded him of all of the bruises on her body that he'd get to treat. The resulting struggle afterwards nearly killed everyone involved. Hildy had gone into the fight with the full expectation of dying if she had lost, which she did but Tess opted to recruit her instead. She became the final member of their small but deadly band of mercenaries and since then, The Terminus Wolves had become a constant plague on the Trio of Evil.

"Our den mother finally arrives." Rika announced while smiling as Tess approached.

"You know, that's still embarrassing. I'm younger than almost everyone here." Tess replied while taking a seat.

"So is Mal, but that doesn't change the fact that he's our leader." Taya replied brightly.

"Consider it a mark of respect Tess, we all look to you for guidance and leadership whenever Mal is preoccupied. It is a quality that many matriarchs possess." Hildy added serenely.

"I'm not even thirty yet and you've got me labeled as a matriarch." Tess remarked in exasperation.

"So, let's see the ring!" Lira shouted excitedly.

"You got to gawk at it during our entire trip back." Tess replied irritably. She quickly sighed after Lira began sulking. "Fine, here." she relented. After placing her ring laden hand on the table, her friends took the time to once again marvel at its beauty.

"Mal really is a romantic at heart, isn't he? The stone matches your eyes almost perfectly." Taya remarked fondly.

"Have you set a date yet?" Rika asked curiously.

"How could we? This damn war is going to have us too busy to make any proper preparations. For now, I'm just happy to know that he's in it for the long run." Tess replied happily. Afterwards, they all took a few moments to playfully tease her.

"So where is our dashing leader hiding? He paid for this affair and I'd feel bad if we drank him into debt without sharing a little with him." Rika said humorously.

"He's at home resting on my orders. Between the negotiations and the fights he just went through, I wanted him to relax for a few hours before the next job drags us to another hellhole that we'll have to clear out." Tess explained.

"Aww, amazon! You're killing me here!" Mason shouted in faux desperation after making his way over with Blaze. "I wanted to get our fearless leader's opinion on some of the entertainment ideas that we were brainstorming for his big sendoff." he added slyly.

"Let me guess, a horde of asari strippers and enough alcohol to kill a thresher maw." Rika remarked wryly.

"You know you've got me all wrong ninja, it'll be a lot more tasteful than that. Tell her gunrunner." Mason replied before slapping Blaze across the back.

"Actually, there's going to be enough alcohol to kill three thresher maws." he quickly elaborated while Mason shook his head.

"You're the worst wingman ever, you know that?" he remarked afterwards. Mason had been chasing after Rika from the moment she joined their group, if nothing else the guy was persistent. "By the way, you should let the boss know that Aria's calling for a meeting tomorrow. I hear all the big shots are going to be in attendance." he added seriously while facing Tess.

"It must be serious if she's planning to have us all there at the same time. Well, I guess we'll all have to restrain ourselves. That means no killing the Blue Suns, Eclipse or Blood Pack." Tess announced sternly.

"We'll see." Rika replied darkly.

"The Talons are supposed to be providing security to make sure that we all play nice." Blaze added. "If things get rowdy, it won't be because of us. Just because we're all fighting the Trio right now doesn't mean those bastards won't take a shot if they see one, Mal makes an attractive target for too many assholes." he added cautiously.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." Gage remarked confidently after he and Lance made their way over. "No one's taking a shot at the big guy while I'm around." he added cheerfully.

"You mean as long you don't get distracted by a stray credit chit or an unattended purse." Blaze replied mockingly.

"Low blow smuggler, but I don't see you stepping up to watch Mal's back." Gage shot back. They quickly advanced on each other while exchanging glares before being halted by Tess.

"Enough! Am I going to have to send you idiots to time out again?" she shouted irritably.

"I say let em' fight it out." Tag chuckled from across the room.

"You were so close too, you almost managed to make it a full day without trying to kill each other." Lance added humorously.

"Another tragedy to record in my personal stanza dedicated to fools and here I thought Mason would be the one to occupy all of the pages." Zade commented sardonically.

"Don't worry about it gadget man, I'll be back in there soon enough." Mason replied cheerfully, his desire to annoy Zade as strong as ever, despite the passage of time.

"He realizes it's an insult and yet he plays along simply to garner a reaction. I don't think I'll ever understand the dynamic between them." Nox quietly pondered.

"Don't worry, at the very least you'll eventually get used to it." TED replied pleasantly.

"I'm heading back now, Mal needs to know about this meeting. Mason, do me a favor and keep these two from acting stupid and all of you of make sure you aren't too hung over when we meet up tomorrow." Tess ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The Wolves shouted in unison.

"Smartasses." she muttered while smiling.

Afterwards she made her way to the loft that she and Mal had now shared for four years. It was just as spacious as it had been when she'd first set foot inside it all those years ago, back when Mal had first recruited her and the others for what they all believed was a suicide mission. It was no longer just a storage area where Mal kept spare supplies or slept off an occasional hangover, over the last few years it had become their home. Images of them and their friends adorned the walls and each of The Wolves had some sort of keepsake that they kept there. One of Rika's swords hung on the wall of their living room alongside Blaze's antique assault rifle, both Brix and Tag had hammers sitting in a corner close by, souvenirs of their victories over a pair of krogan warlords. Zade's chessboard sat on the coffee table, the pieces still carefully positioned and at the ready for when he resumed his match against Taya. There was also an incredibly beautiful painting of a young quarian woman resting above the mantelpiece, a 'gift' from Nox who was fully aware that Lira often sat across from that very spot whenever she visited. Hopeless bastard.

The poker table that stood on the second floor was an addition made my Lance and Gage. The boys had a game at least once a week and Mal always managed to clean them out. Hildy had given them an exquisite sculpture that sat as a centerpiece on their dining room table. It depicted an elegant and fierce looking asari warrior holding a spear, she claimed it was good luck, if nothing else it did provide a good source of dinner conversation. Mason had built them a fully stocked liquor cabinet near the kitchen, but he used it far more than they did and mooched off of anything that he didn't buy himself. Taya maintained a small garden on their second floor window sill, it possessed over a dozen flowers of varying varieties from different planets across the galaxy that all coalesced into a single, beautiful form. It obviously symbolized the bond between her friends and the gesture hadn't gone unnoticed. They all pitched in to care for the plant whenever she happened to be busy. TED himself was also technically a resident of their loft, or his mobile platform was. He often stored it in the first floor closet whenever he felt the need to upload his programming into Nox's portable terminal in order to play a more interactive game of Kepesh-Yakshi against him or to keep him company and make his own attempts at cheering the lovelorn quarian up whenever Lira unintentionally snubbed him. Lira herself kept a varied assortment of starship models in their lounge and wasn't shy about adding more. They were going to have a talk with her at some point.

After making her way to the upstairs bedroom, Tess quickly took notice of Mal sleeping peacefully in their expansive and comfortable bed. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and quietly undressed before creeping into bed with him. She enjoyed waking him in her own way and preferred her method instead of an impersonal alarm clock or a simple tap on the shoulder. As he continued to sleep, she gently ran her fingers across his body while kissing his neck causing him to stir. Moments later he awoke and stared back at her while smiling. "You probably shouldn't spoil me like that, especially if you want to get any sleep yourself." he said seductively.

"Talk is cheap, tough guy." she replied eagerly.

Several hours later as the couple held each other, Tess found herself experiencing the familiar feeling of bliss that she always felt after they made love. It was always more tender and intimate when they were at home and off the clock. Their frenzied and passionate trysts that usually served as a prelude before a particularly dangerous mission or as a celebration after the fact were also amazing, but sometimes she simply longed for their true alone time at home in their own private corner of the galaxy. Overall, she knew that her current euphoria could be seen as selfish. A war was raging across the galaxy and yet she was completely at peace. She had the man that she loved, friends that she could count on and ultimately, a family. A weird but reliable family of dangerous killers who were capable of going toe-to-toe with anyone who threatened them. It was nice and after having had so much taken away from her earlier in her life, she'd be damned if she'd feel guilty for enjoying what she had now.

"So, how was the party? Any fatalities?" Mal quietly joked while stroking her back.

"No, just the usual bullshit between Blaze and Gage." Tess replied. "Blaze will never let it go you know. The fact that Gage tried to steal guns is a personal affront to him." she added while curling up closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. After all this time I just figured they would've worked something out by now. Blaze really wanted me to kill Gage back then, he even offered to do it himself." Mal said wearily.

"They'll honor their little truce out of respect for you, but I doubt they'll ever really get along." Tess replied.

"Well, that's something at least." Mal sighed. "Anything else I should know about?"

"Aria's calling for a meeting in the morning, all the big merc groups will be there and the Talons are providing security. Equinox must be making another push." Tess explained.

"Then I guess we'll just have to hand their asses to them again." Mal replied confidently.

"Damn right." Tess added. A few minutes later she'd fallen asleep while Mal watched over her. He had to end the conflict soon, he wanted to give Tess a wedding that didn't have a war serving as its backdrop. The Terminus Systems may have been safe at the moment but the rest of the galaxy was falling apart at the seams, the huge pile of contracts waiting for them at their HQ was proof of that.

"One thing at a time." he told himself before gently kissing Tess' forehead and drifting back to sleep himself.

Sometime later, Mal and his Wolves found themselves inside the Afterlife Club where several other mercenary gangs had gathered. Even though they were the smallest band on Omega, everyone steered clear of them as they took seats at the bar and awaited Aria's arrival.

"This had better damn well be important. I was planning to make pancakes today." Mal complained.

"Pancakes? You have a beautiful fiancé longing to savor every moment with you and you wanted to make pancakes?" Tess replied indignantly.

"My extraordinarily gorgeous fiancé needs her strength after all, especially with an entire day off and a man with an appetite for more than just food." Mal added suggestively before kissing her.

"Hang on, I've got to write that one down." Lance remarked humorously before summoning his omni-tool. "This is way better than that garbage Mason spouts." he joked.

"Screw you, Lancelot." Mason said in a mildly agitated manner.

"I guess the truth hurts, huh?" Rika replied casually.

"Ninja, if you give me a chance, I'll serve you a few lines that are sure to get you-"

"Some of us have actually had the misfortune of eating breakfast, so I'll have to ask that you postpone your uncultivated attempts at seduction." Zade calmly interjected.

"Why's everyone kicking me in the balls today?" Mason mused.

"Boredom most likely." Gage joked while both Brix and Tag laughed.

"I find myself wondering just how serious the situation is for the Pirate Queen to summon the leaders of every mercenary gang on Omega, including the filth." Hildy pondered.

"It's not just merc leaders, some high profile loners are here too." Brix replied while staring forward. Several moments later, his statement was clarified when a familiar and welcome face approached the group.

"It's about time one of you bastards noticed me." Zaeed said gruffly after making his way over.

"Still not dead yet, old man?" Mal laughed before greeting his mentor.

"What? You think I'm gonna let a few eight eyed monsters do me in? That's as insulting as saying I can't handle a few goddamn robots or whores with swords." Zaeed replied brusquely.

"I'm amazed that no one with a sense of decency has put you down yet, they'd be doing the rest of the galaxy a favor." Rika remarked irritably, his 'whores with swords' comment had clearly struck a nerve.

"Still keeping this one around, huh? Is it because of her skills, her looks or are you just doing a favor for junior here?" Zaeed asked mockingly while motioning to Mason. Both Mal and Tess moved in quickly to stand between Zaeed and Rika, who was already making a move for the old man.

"Rika's the best, Zaeed. All of my people are, you know that." Mal replied sternly. "Besides, only one woman has my attention and that's why I decided to make it official." he added affectionately while placing an arm around Tess.

"What are you-don't tell me you're getting hitched?!" Zaeed asked in shock.

"I'd show you the ring, but I wear it on a chain around my neck whenever we're suited up." Tess cheerfully added.

After a few stunned moments of silence Zaeed started to laugh. "Well I'll be damned! Good for you kid, but I guess I should stop calling you that now. You're twenty-four, leading your own company and on your way to getting married. Hell, it seems like it was only yesterday when I first met you in the basement of this dump." he added warmly. He quickly shook the nostalgia and faced Mal. "So when's the big day?"

"We haven't set a date yet and with all the crap that's going on, I'm not sure when we'll be able to plan things out." Mal replied honestly.

"Take it from me Mal, don't let those goddamn monsters, their machines or the bastards who control them all stop you from doing what makes you happy. You've got a good woman here, a damned good one." Zaeed said fiercely. "It wasn't that long ago when I thought...nevermind, in the end I should've been worrying about whether or not she was good enough for you." he muttered angrily. "Anyway, once you set a date, let me know. Right now, you're the only one I can honestly say I'm proud to have had a hand in raising. So...you let me know." he added. Mal was almost caught off guard by the old man's uncharacteristic sentimentality.

"I will Zaeed and I'll definitely take your advice. Thanks, old man." Mal replied sincerely.

"Alright, enough of this, I need a drink." Zaeed announced in a surly manner before hitting the bar.

"It's still morning." Tess whispered while grinning.

"And he's still Zaeed." Mal replied humorously. They both laughed and several minutes later Aria finally made her appearance. After approaching the center of the club she began making her address.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you here, especially when you could be out right now murdering each other or accepting contracts, these are fortunate times to be in your line of work after all. So, I'll make this quick. Right now, the Citadel governments are desperate. The poor salarians have nearly been wiped out and the results of their stupidity and arrogance are now running amok across the galaxy destroying everything in their path. If history has taught us anything, it's that when times get tough the fools will always turn to the Terminus Systems." Aria explained casually. There were murmurs of agreement and a small surge of anticipation at what she'd reveal next but Mal had a feeling that he already knew. "The Alliance is offering contracts-"

"We're leaving." Mal announced to his team. Without hesitation, they all obeyed and began making their way towards the exit.

"I take it The Terminus Wolves won't be accepting the offer?" Aria asked dully while watching Mal and his group leave.

"Nope, see you around Aria." Mal replied casually before departing. Aria simply stared in his direction before finally allowing herself the smallest and faintest of smiles. "Poor Shepard, it seems The Wolves won't be answering your call." she whispered to herself. Afterwards she began relaying details to the remaining mercenary groups.

"The nerve of those bastards!" Lance grumbled angrily after they were outside. "Any idiot that takes a job from those assholes deserves whatever they get." he added irritably. The fact that he'd been abandoned and left to die by Alliance soldiers several years earlier was still a sore spot for him.

"Trust me, we hear you. Our fearless leader knows better than anyone how dirty the Citadel and the Alliance can be." Mason replied while looking towards Mal. They all grew silent at the statement. They hadn't all been there, but they all knew the story. Mason and the others had told it on many an occasion.

"If they're recruiting mercenaries for high risk assignments, it means that that their special forces units have likely taken a hit. Desperate doesn't begin to describe the situation if I'm right." Rika finally said.

"You were an N7 Rika, how good are they?" Mal asked.

"It depends on the soldier, but the training itself is designed to weed out the weak. Only the best earn the distinction. But even their best couldn't hold a candle to us." she replied earnestly.

"Yeah, that's what I think too." Zaeed added after catching up with them.

"You're not taking the job, old man?" Mal inquired curiously.

"No, not this time. I already did Shepard a favor during The Reaper War, you'd figure that after you fought an army of goddamn skyscrapers for a man, he'd remember a few things." he replied bitterly. "I think I'll head for Tuchanka, I hear Wrex needs a few extra hands. The krogan are still holding strong but the yahg won't stop pushing and it won't be long before he needs a few wolves to even the odds." he added seriously.

"When he does, we'll be there." Mal replied resolutely.

Zaeed quickly slapped him on the back affectionately before making his way towards the docking bays. "So, should we head to The Den and peruse a few contracts that we might actually want to accept?" Lance asked curiously.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that you won't get any other offers." a familiar and alluring voice suddenly commented.

They all quickly turned to see a beautiful asari who seemed to have a habit of popping up whenever Mal least expected her at the most inopportune moments of his life. "Zelia." he quickly sighed.

"Damn." Brix commented sympathetically while both Taya and Lira stood gaping at the woman.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your Wolves and your newest toy?" she asked brightly. As the others stood in confusion, Mal found himself wishing that he'd simply stayed in bed that day.


	38. Chapter 38 Wolf Pack

Chapter 38: Wolf Pack

"What's this all about, Zelia?" Mal asked in a businesslike manner while facing the asari who was sitting across from him at a table inside of Chase's Place. The bar was currently closed and its only occupants at the moment were the Terminus Wolves and their 'guest' who claimed to have a job offer from a mutual acquaintance.

"How rude!" Zelia pouted. "We haven't seen each other in years and you don't even have the decency to introduce me to your new friends or even offer me refreshments. It's been a long trip you know." she added in faux annoyance.

"Cut the crap, bitch. What the hell do you want?" Tess demanded while glaring at the unwelcome visitor. Brix, Taya and Lira had filled them all in on who Zelia was during their walk to the bar and Tess was less than thrilled with her presence.

"So, I take it she's the current woman in your life. Another human Mal, should I take a hint from that?" Zelia mused while studying Tess.

"Tess isn't just the current woman in my life, she's the only woman in my life. My fiancé, better half, second in command, confidant, and soul mate. She makes every breath I take worth breathing and every step I walk worth taking, basically she makes my life worth living and I intend to spend every moment that I can with her." Mal replied fervently causing Tess to blush slightly.

"Damn, Mal is dropping absolute gold today!" Lance remarked appreciatively while jotting down a few notes on his omni-tool.

"I agree, he honestly made my heart skip a little with that one." Rika concurred.

"Geez, save some for your wedding vows." Mason added in exasperation.

"I see." Zelia finally replied coldly. "No matter, she'll be dead in a few decades and then you and I can finally join together, the way it was meant to be. Human lives, like so many others, are fleeting after all." she added while smirking at Tess. "Well, ordinary human lives that is." she continued while glancing at Mal. It didn't come as a surprise that she seemed to know about his status as a superhuman, now that he thought about it, she had likely already known several years earlier when she refused to inform him of Equinox and the salarians following the assassination attempt on Tevos. His friends of course already knew, both old and his newer companions and they were all unfazed by the fact. Those among them that had lifespans that would allow it had already pledged to follow him in the many centuries to come and that always gave him a small measure of comfort.

"You forget, we aren't all human and I for one will never allow you to join with Mal." Taya angrily interjected. Zelia had rubbed her the wrong way since they first met years earlier and she'd threatened her to keep her distance from Mal. "I have no intention of leaving him, so I suggest you disregard any schemes that you have planned. You're dangerous, deceptive, manipulative, intrusive and a thoroughly reprehensible being in general and I won't permit your presence in his life, EVER." she continued while glaring at Zelia. It was a side of herself that she rarely showed, a ferocity that had only gotten stronger over the years while in the company of The Wolves and during the merciless battles that they'd faced. Mal was important to her but Tess was her friend and they'd come to an agreement long ago in regards to how they'd both proceed with their feelings. There was an implicit understanding between the two women when it came to Tess' inevitable departure from life due to the passage of time and the void that would be left in Mal's existence as a result. Taya planned to be there when the time came and Tess was trusting her to do so.

"Dr. Zoral, I believe I warned you a few years ago not to get in my way. It's not wise to anger me you know." Zelia replied dangerously while staring at Taya.

"Nor me." Taya shot back with an equal amount of menace.

As the stare down continued, Mal simply sighed before interrupting the brewing conflict. "Zelia, did you come here to offer us a job or pick fights with my lady and our cute resident scientist?" he asked irritably.

After giving Taya the most intense look of loathing that Mal had ever seen her produce, she quickly switched back to her more cheerful and coy demeanor while addressing him. "I actually came to deliver a message to you from Tevos. She has a request that she wants to pass on to you on behalf of a third party. She's in a strenuous position right now due to the current situation on Thessia and her methods of communication are limited." Zelia explained.

"I've heard. The comm buoys have been down for months and the ZEN have set up a blockade around the planet. The asari just can't seem to catch a break." Mal replied sympathetically. They had only just recovered from the reaper siege from a couple of decades earlier.

"Then you understand her caution and her restricted ability to communicate with you directly. She wants to first assure you that the job is in no way tied to the Citadel Council or the Alliance, we all know how much you despise them and I'm not personally fond of either myself." Zelia explained while her eyes flashed at the mention of them. Their pursuit of Mal several years earlier had upset her a great deal and she had every intention of someday dealing her own brand of retribution upon those responsible. "Secondly, there's the matter of the client themselves. Tell me, how much do you know about the rachni?" she inquired.

"What?!" Tag shouted indignantly. "The bugs want to hire us?!" he loudly added before finally laughing. "So I guess hiding in their tunnels finally stopped working, huh?" he continued in amusement.

"Honestly, I'm not THAT shocked. They just spent two decades repopulating their old homeworld of Suen and now the ZEN are scouring the place trying to find their queens' nests. The only good fortune they have is the fact that the atmosphere is too toxic for the yahg or Equinox forces to be deployed there to aid in the search." Mal commented factually.

"You're well informed, but I shouldn't be surprised. You have become quite the player in many circles." Zelia replied while gazing at Mal seductively.

"Get to the point, now." Tess said through gritted teeth while glaring at Zelia in a fury.

"A rachni transport was attacked by ZEN forces in the Sheol System of the Hades Nexus Cluster. The ship suffered serious damage and the occupants were forced to abandon it and flee to the nearby planet of Gei Hinnom where enemy forces have pursued them. I don't imagine they'll last long without reinforcements, but unfortunately their allies are being hindered from sending help by the ZEN. A detachment of rachni cruisers that have been deployed to initiate a rescue have met heavy resistance and haven't been able to send a team to the surface of the planet. They need groundside assistance, someone who can handle an army, someone like you and your Wolves." Zelia explained.

"I get the picture, but why?" Mal asked curiously.

"Pardon?" Zelia replied coyly.

"Why would Tevos care about this? I thought everyone was too busy covering their own asses to worry about each other. Since when do the asari give a damn about lending assistance, especially when their owns backs are up against the wall." Mal elaborated suspiciously.

"I'd like to stress the point that Tevos is simply acting as an intermediary. The rachni have no experience dealing with mercenaries or requesting outside assistance in general. If you accept the job, they'll be the ones paying you." Zelia explained.

"Um, not to be too cynical here, but they do know that we work for credits right?" Gage chimed in.

"The biotic bandit has a point, boss. I'm not keen on working for a damn melody." Mason added humorously.

"I can assure you, you'll be well compensated. Upon completion of the job, the rachni will award you with an asteroid that they recently acquired. An asteroid that happens to be incredibly rich in natural resources, resources that I'm sure you can put to good use or simply sell. If nothing else, you could simply auction off the entire rock for a substantial profit I'd wager." Zelia replied pleasantly.

"I guess things really are getting desperate." Mal said in amusement. "The rachni are trying to hire us and the asari are trying get in their good graces to form an alliance, am I right?" he slyly speculated.

"The Terminus Hunter is certainly sharp isn't he?" Zelia replied while smiling at Mal. "Unity in a time of desperation, in the end it may prove to be everyone's final gamble. It has happened before, with Shepard leading the-"

"We'll take the job Zelia." Mal cut in, he preferred not to discuss Shepard unless it was absolutely necessary. "Having the rachni owe us a favor might be useful in the future."

"Wonderful! Now, I should be going. I have to relay the good news to Tevos and your new clients, then proceed with my own affairs. War really is the best time to make a profit." Zelia replied brightly before standing to leave. "It seems like every time we meet these days, it's always about work. We really should have dinner sometime and catch up-"

"Leave. Now." Tess snarled much to Zelia's delight.

"She really is a wolf, isn't she?" she giggled playfully. Afterwards she made her exit, but not before exchanging glares with Taya, who made sure that she'd gone before turning her attention back to the group.

"Well, this one will definitely be fun." Mal remarked eagerly. "Alright Wolves, let's head to The Den and get ready." he added before standing himself. They had preparations to make.

Less than an hour later, The Terminus Wolves found themselves inside of their heavily fortified headquarters that they'd all affectionately dubbed 'The Den.' It was where they all stored their gear when they weren't traveling across space and also acted as a hub for coordinating their movements and contracts. It also acted as a safe house and residence for several members and an overall nerve center for their operations on Omega. The security measures that protected the place made it all but impenetrable to anyone who wasn't a member of their group. Every Terminus Wolf had their identity and profile stored inside of a sophisticated security grid that instantly recognized and confirmed their presence whenever they approached. As if that weren't enough, they also each had an intricate tattoo inscribed somewhere on their bodies. The image depicted an incredibly fearsome and artfully designed wolf whose visage was also emblazoned on every member's armor. The tattoo's design was not only ridiculously difficult to duplicate, it also featured a sophisticated array of nano-fibers that acted as identifiers for every wolf in the pack. The combined expertise of Zade, TED and Nox had proved to be pretty damned impressive when it came to their security arrangements.

"So, ninja? I've been wondering for awhile now where exactly on that sexy body of yours our little brand is hiding." Mason loudly inquired as he suited up in the men's locker-room of their humble fortress while Rika did the same in the neighboring locker-room.

"Not far from the N7." Rika replied casually.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Mason pleaded.

"I just did." Rika replied calmly before attaching the last piece of her armor and exiting the room.

"Rejected!" Lance loudly exclaimed while Gage laughed.

"I believe that's the fifth time today." Zade remarked serenely.

"Humans say persistence pays off, if it's true then he should have one hell of a reward waiting for him when it finally does." Blaze said encouragingly before patting Mason on the shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm just too damn stubborn to give up." Mason replied, completely undeterred.

"It's true, that's the biggest reason why Kalros didn't manage to kill him." Brix added earnestly.

"You bastards got to have all the fun before I joined up." Tag complained.

"Don't worry tank, I've got a feeling that we're all about to crash one hell of a party." Mason replied seriously.

"Cipher, forward all of the info that we have on recent enemy movements in the Hades Nexus Cluster to the Fenrir." Mal ordered after grabbing his M-99 Saber assault rifle from the gun cabinet in his office. Moments later a small, silver, spherical VI zoomed into view. "Understood, Terminus Hunter." it obediently replied before disappearing from view. "TED, you can handle things for the Apex right?" Mal asked after opening a communication channel to his other ship.

"Of course! Preliminary information from both Alliance and turian patrols have already allowed me to plot a reasonably secure course. Our only real trouble will be what awaits us once we enter the Sheol System." TED explained.

"Good enough, we'll be counting on you buddy." Mal replied appreciatively.

TED responded with an image of a thumbs up on Mal's vid-screen before disappearing and reappearing inside of the room in his mobile platform while performing the same gesture. Mal grinned before exiting and meeting up with his crew inside of their conference room. "Alright, our route should be clear for the most part but based on Zelia's usual vague ass details, we can assume that resistance on the planet is going to be heavy. Depending on how determined the ZEN are about finishing off those rachni survivors, we'll probably be facing their usual heavy hitters. Soldiers, Centaurs and possibly a Geist Unit." he speculated.

"Mal, do you really think they'd send a Geist after a few rachni?" Lira asked anxiously.

"They would if they wanted to kill their target badly enough." Mal replied seriously.

"That could complicate things, especially if there are a large number of ZEN nearby." Nox added before summoning his omni-tool. "I've managed to gather data on the units that we've destroyed so far including the monstrosity that you annihilated on Terra Nova and I believe that the additional intelligence will prove useful for my tactical scans." Nox explained.

"Nox, that's amazing! Can I see?" Lira asked excitedly before grabbing his arm to observe his work.

"O-Of course." he nervously spluttered.

"Our best course of action would be to terminate the creature before it becomes aware of our presence." Hildy suggested.

"I agree and that's exactly what I plan to do as soon as the opportunity presents itself." Rika concurred.

"Just let me handle the damn thing, Mal. It's only fair since you got to kill the last one." Tag remarked eagerly.

"I'm perfectly okay with letting those three handle things if one actually shows up." Gage commented casually.

"The thief is a coward, big surprise." Blaze replied sarcastically.

"This coming from the guy who sits in the ship for half our jobs." Gage irritably countered.

"Hey!" Lira suddenly interjected. "If it weren't for us flying the ships, you'd never make to a fight to hide from in the first place." she angrily added garnering immediate laughs from Brix, Tag and Blaze.

"Good one, Lira." Blaze said appreciatively after the laughter finally died down.

"Thanks, Blaze." Lira replied shyly.

"Nox, you have my sympathies. Her bad taste is only going to add to your headaches." Gage commented snidely. It didn't take long for the situation to devolve into the usual chaos that erupted during their pre-mission briefings. Blaze, Gage, Nox and Lira had already started another shouting match while Tag egged them on and Brix laughed. Meanwhile, Mason commenced his next wave of attempts at wooing Rika while she ignored him and engaged in conversation with Hildy and Lance took notes of his failure. Finally, there was Zade and Taya who both appeared to be completely oblivious to the anarchy as they debated possible ways of upgrading TED's mobile platform while the timid AI nervously placated them both.

"Just another day with our rambunctious, ill-mannered, brats, huh?" Tess joked while sitting across Mal's lap.

"Why do I even bother, seriously?" Mal asked humorously before kissing her and calling the meeting back to order. "If you're all finished, we've got work to do." he said sternly before dismissing the gathering and leading the way out. It was time for The Wolves to make their move.

Less than an hour later, The Terminus Wolves were at the docking bays preparing to board their ships. Mal and the original members always took the Apex while the others used the Fenrir, an impressive and powerful addition to Mal's repertoire that he'd asked his mother to construct several years earlier. It had the same armaments and upgrades as the Apex but was slightly faster due to its marginally smaller size. Blaze had proven to be just as adept a flier as Lira and thus Mal had designated him as the Fenrir's pilot.

"Alright people, time to do some hunting." Mal announced before boarding the Apex while the others followed his lead. Sometime later, they found themselves in the midst of a heated battle between a trio of rachni cruisers and a contingent of ZEN vessels in the Sheol System. The rachni were doing fairly well considering the fact that the enemy cruisers outnumbered their own by two to one. There were also dozens of enemy fighters adding to the onslaught. Both the Apex and Fenrir promptly took evasive action and began cutting down the enemy fighters with synchronized fire from their thanix cannons. Lira and Blaze were proving to be a remarkable team as usual and before long they'd thinned the enemy numbers enough to make an approach to the planet. "I guess we should lend a hand with those ZEN cruisers, otherwise there won't be anyone left to pick up the survivors once we save them." Mal said casually while surveying the carnage from the cockpit of the Apex. "Alright, Zade prepare to fire a few 'Kiss My Ass Special Mark II's' and tell Blaze to do the same. That should give our friends a few free shots." he ordered.

"Once again, I must voice my objection to your vulgar sense of naming." Zade replied while readying the weapons and relaying the order.

"Then I suggest you stop losing the coin toss, pal." Mal joked.

After releasing a sigh, Zade promptly fired a volley of projectiles that immediately homed in on the ZEN cruisers that were firing on the rachni vessels. Within seconds, a multitude of dazzling bursts of light exploded across the enemy ships after making contact with their shields, instantly sabotaging their sensors. Blaze released a similar barrage from the Fenrir against another trio of hostile ships whose sensors were also crippled. The rachni were quick to capitalize on their foes' confusion and promptly concentrated their fire on two of the ZEN cruisers. The ships were quickly destroyed by the assault, but their allies began recovering soon afterwards and the battle once again resumed with the rachni on the defensive. "Well, at least it's four against three now. We helped even the odds a little. Lira take us into Gei Hinnom's atmosphere and prepare for a pod drop and tell Blaze to do the same. Once we're out, I want you two to do what you can to harass the ZEN and give the rachni a few openings to exploit. Zade, you're with us." Mal commanded.

Within minutes, every crew member from both ships was secured inside of a spherical pod that was prepped and ready to be dropped onto the surface of the planet. Moments later they were all deployed and hurtling towards Gei Hinnom where a small army of ZEN soldiers was already awaiting them. One by one, each pod crashed into the planet leaving a small crater. The occupants, however, were completely unharmed and exited while firing on their waiting adversaries who'd already closed in on their landing sites. After gunning down every ZEN soldier in the area, the Wolves quickly regrouped to plan their next attack.

"Well, it didn't take long for them to set up a welcoming party." Lance joked.

"Weaklings, where are the big ones hiding?" Tag eagerly pondered.

"My guess would be over there." Mal replied calmly while pointing in the direction of a trio of centaurs that weren't far from their position. One was advancing towards them while the other two appeared to be distracted. Accompanying the advancing centaur were several large, heavily armed mechs with hornlike protrusions emanating from their heads.

"Minotaurs, figures." Tess remarked coolly.

"That's not a good sign boss. Those bastards are usually proof that a Geist is nearby." Mason added.

"Yeah, we always get the good ones, don't we?" Mal replied wryly. "Rika, Hildy, I want you two cloaked and ready for when the real fun starts. Everyone else, get ready to wreck some shit." he ordered while smiling. Within seconds, both Rika and Hildy had completely disappeared while everyone else closed in on the approaching hostiles. Tag hit the skirmish first using a biotic charge to waylay a pair of minotaurs before going to work with his M-300 Claymore shotgun. Mal wasn't far behind and promptly gunned down several more of the creatures with his Saber which he'd already modified to fire warp rounds. Zade managed to hack several more of their adversaries and forced them to concentrate their considerable arsenals on the giant centaur that was still advancing. After bringing down the hulking mech's shields they were destroyed by their former ally's retaliation in the form of missile fire. With the monster's shields down they all opened fire, bringing the menace down fairly quickly.

Without hesitation the Wolves continued on their way forward, quickly closing in on the remaining pair of centaurs. TED immediately deployed a turret to deal with the accompanying enemy soldiers before focusing his particle rifle's fire on the shields of one of the centaurs while Lance lent his assistance with a burst of fire using disruptor rounds from his M-8 Avenger. Within moments, they'd succeeded in destroying its shields and Tag took advantage of the opening by unleashing a biotic charge that quickly staggered the mech before firing a carnage blast from his shotgun at point blank range. The creature quickly fell to its knees where Brix was waiting to tear what was left of it apart in a rage.

Meanwhile, Nox simply tossed an arc grenade at the remaining centaur, instantly destroying its shields and Gage followed up with a cluster grenade that damaged it further. Both Mal and Tess finished the monstrosity off with repeated and simultaneous headshots, with Mal still using his warp rounds and Tess utilizing her Black Widow's armor piercing ammo. After the behemoth finally fell, Mason whistled his appreciation at the couple's teamwork. "I'm amazed you guys are that in synch with each other but I guess I shouldn't be considering how much time you spend alone in your love nest."

Tess promptly gave him the finger. "Ignore him Tess, he's still mad that I cancelled on him and the guys a few months back." Mal remarked humorously.

"Damn right I am, how often do you get the chance to blow up a drive core? Papa boss was pissed that you bailed too, until he realized why." Mason replied while smirking.

"Have you forgotten that I blew up a drive core not long after we first met? You know inside that batarian dreadnought? Anyway, I was just taking pop's advice from a few years ago, so he's got no right to complain." Mal said suggestively while gazing at Tess who promptly elbowed him.

"Focus tough guy, we still have to find the survivors." she replied while grinning.

"I don't think it's going to take us long, look." Mal said while pointing towards the center of the battlefield where their former adversaries had been concentrating their fire. The entire area was littered with dead rachni soldiers whose bodies were surrounding a huge hole in the ground. As they proceeded closer, they suddenly detected a very small movement near the edge of the crater. After cautiously closing in with their weapons ready, they discovered a wounded asari lying beneath the bodies of a pair of rachni brood warriors. "I knew this job was going to be a headache." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked curiously. "I'm sure some of the bugs are still alive in that hole." he added reassuringly.

"That's what he means, idiot." Tess replied irritably. "Those are brood warriors, they're the ones that mate with the queens. Damn it, at least pretend you read the history book we got you." she added in annoyance.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Are you telling me there's a rachni queen in that hole?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and she's been injured." the wounded asari suddenly replied weakly.

"Taya, patch her up." Mal ordered. She instantly complied and moments later the young woman had managed to get to her feet.

"Please, you must protect her. She's a second generation queen and the Trio is desperate to capture her. The other queens have already taken refuge with their mother on Suen. This one was on her way there as well when she was attacked by the ZEN, but they weren't alone. A very powerful human was accompanying them. His strength was horrifying and his heart was as black as the armor that he wore, he's still-" she never got to finish her statement as a well aimed gunshot pierced her skull and send her body hurtling into the pit below.

"Talk, talk, talk. That's all asari are ever good for, well no, that's not true. They have other uses as well." a cold voice suddenly announced. It belonged to a tall, muscular human with dark eyes that matched his hair. He was holding an M-97 Viper sniper rifle that had no doubt just been used to kill the unfortunate asari stranger. He was also wearing a familiar set of black armor emblazoned with Equinox's trademark insignia of a sun bearing a shadow on its surface and as expected, he was every bit as physically imposing as Mal himself.

"A Zodiac Commander!" Taya whispered anxiously.

"So this is what they look like? Mal's tougher, I can smell it." Tag said derisively while eyeing the stranger.

"Damn right he is." Brix agreed while glaring at the man himself.

"I spent four years waiting for another one of you assholes to show up. I figured screwing up your operations and slaughtering your men would get your attention. Oh yeah, and destroying your supply lines, liberating a couple of colonies and killing a few yahg commanders along with some of those Geist Units. The way I see it, you're either really generous or too scared to face me." Mal said mockingly while several of his companions chuckled.

"Mal, please be cautious." Taya pleaded. The injuries that he'd suffered during his battle with Aries several years earlier still haunted her.

"You should listen to your asari, _Mal_." the Zodiak Commander replied derisively while placing an emphasis on Mal's name. "I'm not Aries and I have no intention of underestimating you and dying like a fool." he added disdainfully.

"That's some real nice sentiment you've got there, uh-"

"Scorpio is what they call me Fallen One and it'll be a pleasure to kill you. You are after all, a stain on our entire legacy and a perpetual thorn in our side. But that ends today. Once I've killed you and disposed of your 'Wolves' I'll drag that oversized bug back and then unwind. I wonder what Virgo is doing right now..."

"Aww man, I didn't need to hear that shit. Boss hurry up and kill this bastard so we can finish up here and get paid." Mason remarked while cringing.

"As usual, you read my mind Mason." Mal replied seriously before beginning his advance towards Scorpio. Tess gently grabbed his hand before he could proceed further.

"Make sure you aren't too banged up to celebrate later once this is over, got it?" she demanded while squeezing his hand.

Mal returned the squeeze and smiled before releasing her hand and continuing towards his opponent. "So, I'm 'The Fallen One' now, huh? What happened to all of that 'Prototype' bullshit." Mal asked flippantly while making his way forward.

"That title was given back when we all still had hope for you. It's a thing of the past now." Scorpio replied dully.

"Lie to yourself Scorpio, but don't try it with me. Leo filled you all in, didn't he? You said it yourself, you wouldn't make the same mistake of underestimating me." Mal taunted while smiling.

Scorpio simply glared at him for awhile before finally smiling himself. "That's right Fallen One, I won't." he finally replied before snapping his fingers. Within moments a trio of giant, angelic looking creatures came spiraling from the sky before landing beside Scorpio. The enormous mechanized angels each transformed their gargantuan wings into a massive shield and rifle before erecting an extraordinarily powerful set of kinetic barriers around their bodies. As if completing their preparations for battle, they also summoned a flood of nearby link invaders who promptly took the forms of a small army of minotaur units.

"Geist Units...three fucking Geist Units and an army of minotaurs. Man, the boss had better kick this bastard's ass." Mason growled angrily.

"Don't worry, my man never loses." Tess replied confidently as she and the others readied themselves for battle.

"How's that, Fallen One?" Scorpio asked snidely.

"Pretty damned impressive, actually." Mal replied calmly. "We're going enjoy breaking them and YOU." he added ominously. The Terminus Wolves were about to let loose.


	39. Chapter 39 Fangs Against Poison

Chapter 39: Fangs Against Poison

"Damn it! These bastards aren't going to make this easy!" Mason shouted while exchanging fire with several minotaurs whose tactics and formations were proving to be incredibly well organized, not to mention frustrating. The Wolves were on the defensive as their adversaries continued their advance, their combat abilities amplified by the trio of Geist Units who were also assaulting them with their oversized rifles.

"It's because of the Geist Units. The effect is similar to what the geth employ but far more deadly. The geth simply share processing power, the ZEN however, share a consciousness and the Geist Units are able to act as a nexus for the entire link. The fact that there are three of them makes this whole situation more problematic." Nox explained before tossing an arc grenade at their approaching foes. The cataclysmic shockwaves that tore through the air in the background while Mal battled Scorpio only added to the chaos. "We have to eliminate one of them quickly if we want to stand a chance at destroying the others." he added before initiating a tactical scan. Within seconds a tactical readout of the Geist Units was transmitted to every Terminus Wolf in the battlefield while a scanning pulse slowed their enemies' advance. "I'm afraid this won't last long, so our opportunities are limited." he remarked seriously while continuing the scan.

Moments later, Rika decloaked while executing a shadow strike against one of the delayed Geist Units. "This is all the chance I need." she commented while smiling. Her adversary's shields were nearly destroyed by the strength of her attack, but the Geist was quick to counter her by transforming its gun into a massive sword. "So you want to play, do you?" she taunted while readying her own sword. They quickly exchanged strikes, but Rika's moves were far faster and more precise. She was also taking advantage of Nox's tactical readouts to maximize the damage that she inflicted. After sustaining far more damage than it anticipated, the Geist quickly directed several minotaurs toward Rika who promptly unleashed an electric slash with her monomolecular blade. The resulting energy wave completely devastated the minotaurs who were immediately reduce to scrap while Rika continued her merciless assault against the Geist. After absorbing even more punishment from Rika's slashes, the creature transformed its shield and sword back into wings that quickly returned to its back before attempting to take flight. Rika instantly reacted by initiating an impressive array of acrobatic maneuvers that propelled her onto the creature's shoulders as it ascended into the air where she finally eviscerated her weakened adversary in midair with an incredibly powerful sword strike. However, after destroying the menace she found herself hurtling towards the ground from a fairly alarming elevation.

"Gotcha!" Mason exclaimed after fighting his way through a trio of minotaurs and catching her.

"Nice catch." Rika replied calmly while gently caressing his face.

"You know me ninja, I-"

"Less talking, more working." she quickly interjected before cloaking yet again.

"Congratulations, you got to look cool for approximately two seconds." Lance joked while gunning down a pair of approaching minotaurs.

"Yeah, hahaha, let's finish this." Mason replied irritably before joining his attack.

Meanwhile Tag had already staggered another Geist Unit with a biotic charge and was already doing further damage with the blade attachments on his Claymore. "Is that all you got?!" he roared after sending the synthetic crashing to the ground with a particularly vicious strike. The Geist promptly retaliated by merging its rifle and shield into a single, massive shape that quickly took the form of a cannon that fired on him. He reacted by erecting a biotic barrier that was utterly destroyed in the ensuing explosion. "That's more like it!" he growled as the dust began to settle at the impact point where he was still standing, covered in wounds. His blood rage was starting to kick in and he had no intention of backing down but the Geist wasn't planning to give him the opportunity to retaliate either and immediately transformed its weapon into its original set of wings before firing a massive incineration blast that engulfed Tag in a massive fireball.

"Idiot." Brix remarked casually while Tag laughed maniacally inside of the inferno. He then fortified his armor with Foucault Currents and opened fire on the Geist with his Argus. The creature responded by directing a trio of minotaurs at him whom he quickly destroyed with an inferno grenade before closing in on his true target. The Geist immediately transformed its wings once more, only this time they took the form of a massive sword that was pulsating with electricity. Moments later, it unleashed a brutal slash that not only cut into Brix but also sent several violent currents of electricity tearing into his body. "Okay, that was a good one." he snarled after being pushed back several feet. Afterwards, he purged the Foucault Currents from his armor and sent the charges to his gauntlets before rushing the Geist in a rage. With one strike he completely shattered his foe's sword before sending the creature itself flying with another powerful blow where a well aimed carnage blast obliterated the fiend for good. Brix quickly took notice of Tag who was no longer on fire, but still smoking slightly and smiling. "You don't get credit for that, you bastard." Brix snarled.

"Neither do you, I softened it up." he growled back. They were both still under the effects of their blood rage and a standoff was quickly starting to brew. Fortunately, an approaching squad of minotaurs allowed both krogan to vent their frustrations before they could take them out on each other.

Across the battlefield, Tess was engaged in battle with the third and final Geist Unit. With two of its fellows now destroyed, the creature was finding itself on the defensive as the small army of minotaurs gradually grew more disorganized and started to fall under the assault of the other Wolves. Nonetheless, a large contingent of the nuisances were persistently trying to kill her and finding themselves falling victim to the proximity mines that she'd setup around her position while she dropped several more with a seemingly unending storm of marksman fueled headshots. After dropping the final minotaur who'd had the audacity to attack her, she promptly took aim at the Geist with her Revenant which she'd loaded with disruptor rounds. After destroying the creature's shields with a hail of precision shots, it took to the air after transforming its weapons into wings and quickly took aim at her while airborne. Tess reacted by switching to her Black Widow and firing four carefully aimed armor piercing rounds into the fiend's head. After its body came crashing to the ground, she tossed a proximity mine onto its remains and fired another shot, triggering an explosion that obliterated the remnants. "Another one bites the dust." she calmly commented afterwards before switching back to her Revenant and proceeding to mow down the next wave of minotaurs.

"It would seem that our den mother won't be requiring our assistance after all." Hildy remarked fondly after decloaking near Zade and executing an approaching minotaur with her M-29 Incisor sniper rifle.

"Indeed and thank you for the assistance." Zade replied calmly while draining the shields of several more who were quickly advancing.

"I've always admired the calm that you demonstrate during our battles, it's an admirable quality and an appealing one." Hildy remarked serenely while blasting one of their crippled adversaries with a dark channel followed by a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that quickly cleared the field and spread the effect to the stragglers.

"I'm...flattered Hildy." Zade replied earnestly.

"I believe I'll help TED and Gage now." Taya awkwardly announced after triggering another biotic explosion when her own warp made contact with the remaining victim of the dark channel's effects. The subtle exchange would make for some good gossip later.

"Just say the word TED, and I'll hook you up with those upgrade components faster than you can make the enhancements." Gage said cheerfully before executing a series of flips culminating into a biotic punch that toppled a nearby minotaur who was then killed by a shot from TED's Widow.

"I don't know, your ethics when it comes to procuring items can be...questionable." TED replied hesitantly before firing a cryo blast at their destroyed enemy's remaining cohorts.

"Tell you what, I'll give you my personal guarantee that no one outside of Eclipse will find themselves missing anything." Gage persisted before tossing a cluster grenade at their now frozen targets.

"Well, maybe-"

"Don't even think about it!" Taya shouted indignantly after fighting her way over. "You know how impressionable TED is! Your bad habits aren't a good influence and I won't have you corrupting him." she added angrily. "And shouldn't you be concentrating on the fight." she continued irritably.

"What for? We're done. Now we just have to wait for Mal to finish off that Zodiak bastard and we can call it a day." Gage replied casually after putting his M-5 Phalanx away.

"What do you-" Taya quickly stopped herself after surveying the carnage that she and the others had wrought across the battlefield. All three Geist Units had been destroyed along with the army of minotaurs that had accompanied them. "I see. I suppose it's time for me to tend to everyone's injuries, TED you can help." she added pleasantly while giving Gage a reproving look.

Meanwhile, Mal sent Scorpio crashing into the dirt with an especially powerful punch that had sent him reeling. Scorpio's battered and wounded body was a testament to how one-sided the fight had been so far. Mal appeared to have the advantage in terms of strength, endurance and skill and he hadn't been shy about pressing his edge. "Get up. NOW. Aries put up a better fight than this." he coldly taunted while advancing on Scorpio.

"Is that right? Well I guess I'll have to work harder then, won't I?" Scorpio replied after spitting out a mouth full of blood. Moments later he increased his muscle mass using his biotic focus as his eyes started glow. Within seconds he closed in on Mal and literally slashed through him with his entire body after wrapping himself in an unusual biotic barrier.

"Okay, that's a cute trick." Mal growled angrily in between breaths. He didn't know why he suddenly felt weak but he was fairly certain it had something to do with Scorpio's technique.

"Do you feel it, Fallen One? The pain? The agony?" Scorpio asked maliciously as Mal started to sway on his feet. "Turian biotics have some useful abilities, but I especially like this one. It doesn't just allow me to carve up my enemies, I get to watch them suffer too. The wounds left behind aren't just gruesome, they're poisoned thanks to the nature of the biotic barrier that made them. Normally I take the time to watch my victims suffer, but lucky for you I'm in a rush. So I'll finish this now." he explained darkly before once again closing in using a poison strike.

He was promptly met by an insanely powerful punch that sent him spiraling across the battlefield and skidding into the earth. Mal was utilizing his own biotic focus and quickly closing in on his opponent who was thoroughly stunned. Mal's wounds had already stopped bleeding, which wasn't normal even for their kind. The poison effect should have weakened him considerably but the barrage of punches and kicks that he unleashed next proved that he hadn't been slowed down at all. After dropping Scorpio to his knees with a particularly powerful punch to the stomach, Mal followed up with a biotic slam that actually put a crater in the ground where Scorpio was crushed.

"I trained on Tuchanka, bitch. I was exposed to far worse than that garbage you just hit me with. Has your body ever been flooded with thresher maw venom? How about the toxins from the real predators that stalk the shadows beneath the planet's surface?" Mal asked derisively as Scorpio's crippled form struggled to stand. "Yeah, that's what I thought." he added coldly before unleashing another biotic slam that instantly killed his opponent and embedded his body even deeper into the enormous crater that he'd created. Afterwards, he calmly walked off and regrouped with his friends. "Eleven more to go." he casually remarked after reconvening with the other Wolves.

"Took you long enough. Don't bother toying with the next one." Tag complained.

"Those wounds look serious, you should let me take a look at them once we're back aboard the Apex." Taya added anxiously after examining Mal's body.

"They look like scratches to me." Brix commented.

"Compared to you and Tag, I guess they are. What the hell happened?" Mal joked.

"One of the robots set the idiot on fire and tried to cut me in half." Brix explained.

"So, you know...no big deal." Lance said humorously.

"I told you not to get too banged up." Tess lamented while gently stroking his face.

"And I didn't but you're more than welcome to kiss everything and make it better." Mal replied suggestively.

"Yeah, okay, save it for later lovebirds. We've got a job to finish." Mason announced.

"For once, he's right. We still have to find that queen and somehow communicate with her." Rika casually added.

"To the big hole in the ground then." Mal ordered before leading the way himself.

It didn't take long for them to descend the enormous chasm or traverse the cavern that laid at the bottom. Their trip through the tunnel was quite brief and before long they came face to face with a wounded, fifty foot insect who was more than a little intimidating. She appeared to be resting on the ground and was quite wary of her unexpected visitors but seemed to relax slightly after catching sight of Taya and Hildy.

"Right...so how the hell are we supposed to communicate with that?" Lance asked anxiously.

"It's obvious, I will meld my mind with hers and act as a conduit for her thoughts. That is how the interpreters do things." Taya replied in a matter of fact tone.

"No." Mal instantly replied.

"Mal, there is no other way. We can't leave her here until her rescuers arrive and we can't keep her safe from further attacks if she finds our presence distressing. I have to do this." Taya calmly explained.

"Do you honestly expect me to stand here and watch while you let that thing inside your head? No Taya, and I mean it, NO." Mal said firmly.

"Mal, your concern is touching but this isn't up for discussion. This is something that only an asari can do and I am the most qualified person in the group to handle this task. I do have a degree in xenobiology that will likely prove useful-"

"Did you not hear me? I said NO. And Hildy's not doing it either." Mal cut in defiantly.

"I don't share my people's fascination with these creatures so I didn't plan on offering, but I also appreciate your concern." Hildy replied serenely.

"See, that's the proper attitude to have in a situation like this, not 'I'm totally okay with having a giant space insect crawling around in my head,' forget it Taya, we'll figure something else out." Mal replied stubbornly.

"Tess, please talk some sense into him! We don't have much time and she is clearly growing uneasy with our presence." Taya pleaded after turning to face Tess.

"Mal..." Tess began.

"No, Tess. I mean it. I refuse to let her do this, what if something goes wrong?" Mal replied obstinately.

"Taya can do this and we don't have any other options here. If more ZEN show up and we end up fighting there's no telling how the queen will react. She has to understand who we are and why we're here. So stop being stubborn and let her handle this." Tess said firmly while grasping his hands.

After several agonizing seconds of consideration Mal finally gave in. "Fine, but I want to have a word with 'her' first." he said seriously while pointing towards the rachni queen.

"Mal, she won't understand. That is why I must-"

"She'll understand well enough, Taya. Or she'd damn well better if she knows what's good for her." Mal cut in irritably. "I want to make this perfectly clear 'your highness,' if anything happens to Taya while she's helping you speak basic, I will fucking bury you on this rock and wipe out every one of your children who came looking for you. Remember that while you're inside of Taya's mind cause I promise you I will." he declared in a dangerous tone while facing the enormous monarch. "Alright, hurry up and do this." he added after turning to Taya.

Taya found herself not only surprised by Mal's conviction but also moved by how much he cared. After allowing herself to gaze at him slightly longer than she'd intended, she quietly approached the rachni queen and opened her mind to the creature. Moments later, her eyes went black and a voice that wasn't her own echoed throughout the cavern.

"Your song rings dark like the one who pursued us but the harmony is different. Darkness with a warm melody at its heart. It destroys and protects." the queen whispered.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know who we are and why we're here?" Mal asked in an agitated manner.

"You came to aid us, to help us reach mother. Your song is dark but warm. The warmth reminds us of the melodies mother shared with us, the melodies of Shepard." the queen replied fondly.

"Big mistake, Bug Lady." Mason lamented while shaking his head as Mal immediately grew enraged.

"Listen, and listen good. If you value your life and the lives of your kin, don't EVER compare me to Shepard." Mal snarled.

"We are confused, your harmonies are similar and yet they don't resonate. The colors of joy weep for your dissonance." the queen replied woefully.

"Take it up with Shepard, not me." Mal said bitterly. "Not that I'm not enjoying this infuriating little back and forth that we've got going, but are you going to be okay with us making sure that the ZEN don't kill or capture you? Also, we'd like to make arrangements for our payment. Taking down three Geist Units and a Zodiak Commander definitely warrants a bonus." Mal said frankly.

"We are at peace in your presence, your song is dark but also brings comfort. We will remember your music and respond in kind." the queen replied graciously. A few seconds later Taya's eyes returned to normal and she promptly collapsed on her hands and knees.

"Taya! Are you alright?" Mal asked anxiously after approaching her.

"I'm fine, that was simply...more than I expected." she replied in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Mal replied while eyeing the rachni queen. "We're heading back to the surface now. We can set up a defensive perimeter around the hole until the rachni get here. I'll call Lira and see how things are going once we get topside." Mal stated calmly before lifting Taya into his arms.

"Mal! What are you-"

"I'm not making you walk after all of that Taya. No fighting either. If any more ZEN show up, let us handle it. You can complain all you want later." Mal said sternly while carrying her. Contrary to complaining, Taya found herself quite happy with the arrangement. But she couldn't help but notice Tess staring in her direction. After reaching the surface Mal quickly contacted Lira for a status report. "Lira, how are things looking?"

"We're all clear, Mal! One of the rachni cruisers took some pretty serious damage, but the other two are fine and the ZEN have been completely destroyed!" she replied brightly. "The rachni should be sending a rescue team any minute now."

"Good, once they get here I want off of this rock. I've had my fill of ZEN, Zodiak Commanders and giant bugs that talk in riddles." Mal replied in annoyance.

"Mal, she trusts you." Taya remarked quietly. "You are the first human to gain their trust since-"

"Shepard, yeah I've heard." Mal angrily interjected.

"Yes, since Ethan Shepard." Taya clarified.

"Ethan?" Mal inquired curiously.

"While she was communicating with you, I saw some of her memories. The memories that her mother shared with her about Admiral Shepard and also memories of his son who saved a group of rachni soldiers several years ago. The soldiers spoke of him to their mother and she still remembers him and now so do her daughters and all rachni in general. To be trusted and honored by them...It is not something to be taken lightly Mal." Taya explained while staring into his eyes.

"And she trusts me? I threatened to kill her and her people twice, now that I think about it, I've probably been hanging around Tag and Brix too long." Mal quietly joked.

"She understood your intentions Mal, your concerns, your desire to see me safe, she realized everything. The only thing that baffled her was your apparent friction with Shepard and it made her sad." Taya replied glumly.

Mal said nothing as he continued to hold her. A few minutes later, The Apex and Fenrir could be seen landing in the distance along with a rachni vessel. "Looks like our rides are here." he remarked casually and less than an hour later the Terminus Wolves were headed home.

A few days after completing their assignment for the rachni, the Terminus Wolves were contacted by an asari arbitrator who had been instructed to deliver their reward on behalf of the rachni. True to their agreement, they were awarded with an enormous asteroid that was full of precious metals. The giant rock was given to them at a neutral location in space and protected by several rachni cruisers until they officially took possession of it. After severing a portion to sell and using the considerable proceeds to pay his people, Mal decided to drop off the rest at his parents' place where it could remain hidden in the asteroid belt that surrounded their home and his mother could mine it out at her leisure. She seemed quite ecstatic when he showed up with it and claimed to have 'big plans' for the resources that it would provide. Overall, it had definitely been one of their stranger contracts and the first time that Mal had ever had any kind of contact with the rachni. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being trusted by them but he was glad to have them owe him a favor. One evening after exiting the shower in their loft on Omega, Mal noticed Tess reading in bed.

"Anything interesting?" he asked after climbing into bed with her.

"See for yourself." she replied casually while handing him a datapad.

"Let's see, 'Signs of the Zodiac and Other Old Earth Astrology,' so you're reading up on my targets?" Mal asked while wrapping his arms around her.

"Kind of. If Equinox really has stuck to that little theme of theirs, then that means there are definitely twelve. Or should I say were." Tess replied while curling up closer to him.

"I think your math is a little off, Tess. I saw twelve of those bastards four years ago after I killed Aries." Mal replied before proceeding to kiss her neck.

"I...have a theory about that...damn it, be serious." she moaned.

"I'm always serious when it comes to this." Mal replied seductively before turning out the lights.

* * *

><p>"So, now we've lost Scorpio as well." a tall man fully clad in dark armor stated drolly.<p>

"Both Virgo and Leo warned us that his power wasn't to be underestimated." another man in identical armor replied.

"Virgo is infatuated with him, so anything she says is meaningless. But Leo, I trust his judgment." a statuesque woman who was equipped in similar armor stated.

"Libra, you're so catty." the first man chuckled.

"I'm in no mood for your games, Taurus." Libra replied coldly.

"Oh, do forgive me. I tend to forget how frigid you are too. A word of advice, that's not an attractive combination." Taurus said scornfully.

"We don't have time for this. You can both exchange barbs later, right now we have more pressing matters to attend to. Someone will have to deal with The Fallen One. Word has already spread that he killed another of us. The marginally sized human population of Gei Hinnom is also singing his praises for saving them from the ZEN and he's gained favor with the rachni. We didn't spend the last few years slaughtering the most elite special forces operatives from every military in the galaxy and half the Council's SPECTRES to have our reputations tarnished by a mercenary." the second man said sternly.

"We're aware of that Aquarius." Libra replied bitterly. "Send the twins, they enjoy assignments like this." she suggested.

"Unfortunately, they're busy at the moment, like most of our colleagues. They also have other targets in mind and the elders have given them free reign in neutralizing them however they see fit." Aquarius explained.

"What about Cancer?" Taurus asked dully.

"How distasteful, he's almost as twisted as you." Libra replied derisively.

Taurus simply laughed. "Does it really matter? As long as he kills our unruly predecessor, it shouldn't matter how he gets the job done." he said whimsically.

"Cancer is handling our affairs in the Utopia System. I understand he's also been tasked with wiping out what remains of that half dead fleet that the Alliance is too stubborn to put out of its misery." Aquarius continued.

"You mean the one that their own soldiers call a graveyard?" Taurus replied in mild surprise before laughing once more. "He really got the fun job didn't he?" he mused.

"One of our potential problems is now serving aboard a ship that's part of that fleet. So don't be so quick to dismiss it." Aquarius warned.

"Fine, fine. So who'll be battling the Mighty Terminus Hunter then?" Taurus asked sarcastically.

"If you want to kill a beast, you send an archer." Aquarius replied mysteriously.

"Well, at least _he's_ a professional." Libra said approvingly.

"How boring. Oh well, at least I'll get to have some fun soon." Taurus remarked eagerly.

Moments later, all three Zodiac Commanders began observing the view of a planet from the bridge of the massive dreadnought that they were currently commanding as it spearheaded the first wave of a large-scale invasion. "Hello, Horizon." Taurus chuckled darkly. Another human colony was about to fall and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	40. Chapter 40 Teaming Up

Chapter 40: Teaming Up

"Forget it, Shepard. I've said it before, I'm not contacting Mal for you." Zaeed replied gruffly as his holo-form stared back at Shepard.

"Zaeed, we know he killed another Zodiac Commander and a small army of ZEN Units including several of the Geist models. He and his Wolves could do a lot of good-"

"For who? You? The Alliance?" Zaeed cut in angrily. "Mal and his people are already doing a lot of good in the Terminus Systems. Hell, they're the biggest reason those bastards haven't made any progress there yet. That's the reason you're bothering me right now, isn't it? You tried to get Aria to convince him and she said no, didn't she? That asari's no fool Shepard and she was already teaching Mal long before I came along. She's not just going to hand him over to the Alliance and neither am I." he added dangerously.

"Zaeed, it's not like that. We just want to collaborate our efforts. You know I wouldn't lie to you." Ethan suddenly interjected.

"I want to believe that Ethan, but I don't like the company you're in right now." Zaeed replied bitterly while surveying the communications room in Arcturus Station that was currently full of Shepards.

"Zaeed, tell him that the request is from me and that he doesn't have to meet with anyone other than me and my team." Ethan implored.

After several moments of consideration, Zaeed finally agreed. "Alright, I'll pass the message along. Since it's from you, he might actually consider it. I'll talk it over with him when I meet up with everyone for his bachelor party."

"H-He's getting married?" Allie suddenly blurted out.

Zaeed quickly glared in her direction. "Yeah, he is. To a damned good woman if you ask me. His boys are throwing him a big sendoff in a few weeks, should be fun."

The news completely took Allie by surprise and she found herself speechless. "Future cooperation aside, we need someone right now who has experience dealing with The Blue Suns and how they operate. You and Mal are our only possible contacts." Ashley explained.

"Well that's too bad, sweetheart. Right now I've got my hands full helping Wrex and I'm sure Mal is taking a well deserved break with that voluptuous fiancé of his. He's damn sure earned one after what he and his team just pulled off. It's nice to know there's at least one kid I can count on when things finally start to go to hell here." Zaeed replied scathingly.

"Tuchanka isn't the only battlefield, damn it!" Ashley replied angrily.

"Ash, forget it. I'll be in touch, Zaeed." Shepard said calmly.

"Can't promise I'll take the call." Zaeed replied darkly before ending the transmission.

"Well, that went about as well I expected." Shepard finally sighed afterwards.

"Which is why you should've let me handle this. Zaeed's still pissed at you and I doubt Mal wants to see your face anytime soon either. I can't say I blame either of them." Ethan said harshly while facing his father.

"Well that's too bad. As the admiral of the First Fleet, I'm responsible for overseeing any operations that occur-"

"Not if a SPECTRE is handling the mission. You've got no authority over my assignments and I'll make sure Mal understands that if he agrees to meet." Ethan cut in coldly. A tense silence followed as father and son proceeded to stare each other down.

"Skipper, Ethan, that's enough." Ashley gently interceded. "If Ethan can get Mal's help, then we should let him handle the situation."

"Mom's right, the rest of us would only...Ethan should be the one to make contact with him." Allie replied sadly.

"Then it's settled, now we've got work to do unless there's something else you wanted, _Admiral_." Ethan announced snidely.

"Dismissed, _Lieutenant_." Shepard replied quietly.

"Allie, if you want to talk later I-"

"I'm fine and we don't have anything to discuss. Ethan, let's go." Allie coldly interrupted before exiting the room with her brother.

"One of these days, Ash. One of these days we'll make things right with them." Shepard promised while holding his wife.

"I hope you're right." Ashley replied somberly.

"You okay?" Ethan cautiously asked his sister as they made their way towards the docking bays.

"I'm fine, he's moved on. He's built himself a new life without any of us and that's fine, it makes sense. He's got new friends and a..." she abruptly stopped herself. She simply couldn't bring herself to say it.

"We don't have to talk about it, Allie." Ethan said consolingly. It was hard to believe that just four years earlier, he'd envisioned his sister being the one to marry Mal.

"So, how do you want to handle this?" Allie finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"We're both SPECTRES now, we can handle it however we want. But considering what we'll be walking into, I think it'd be a good idea for us to team up. We can leave together and compare notes once we get there." Ethan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Captain Montoya is going to love this." Allie replied while grinning.

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle. He and his sister were both officers in the Alliance military, but they were now also SPECTRES which meant that they also answered to the Council. As befitting their new roles, the Alliance had spared no expense in providing them each with a state of the art vessel of war for them to command and utilize for their missions. They were also provided with the best and brightest in terms of staff but they didn't technically outrank everyone who was under their authority which sometimes led to slightly awkward situations.

"Maybe it would've been better if they'd chosen us after we were at least commanders like dad was. It feels weird ordering Captain Xuen around." Ethan joked.

"He did offer to serve aboard your ship." Allie replied. "Captain Montoya did the same for me, along with the rest of the Valkyries." she added.

"Allie, you're well on your way to becoming a lieutenant commander and everyone knows it. You're already Montoya's XO and you outrank everyone in your unit except for her. She's obviously planning to hand things over to you someday." Ethan speculated.

"You don't know that and I find it just as awkward making demands of her and the Valkyries." Allie replied defensively.

"Whatever, sis." Ethan said in exasperation.

After reaching the docking bays, they each took a moment to admire their ships. Docked and ready to depart were a pair of frigates that were easily the most advanced of their kind in the entire Alliance. They were both Normandy-class vessels equipped with a more advanced version of the Normandy SR-2's Internal Emission Sink which allowed them to operate in stealth for twice as long as the original Normandy. They were also equipped with a pair of thanix cannons, silaris armor and multicore shielding produced by an improved form Cyclonic Barrier Technology. Admiral Shepard's prior upgrades to the Normandy SR-2 had obviously been taken to heart by the Alliance engineering staff.

"Just admit it, the Gettysburg is better." Ethan joked after surveying his ship.

"In your dreams maybe. The Saratoga's the best in its class, so just deal with it." Allie joked back.

After laughing they both proceeded to their vessels and prepared to head out. They were about to undertake an extremely dangerous operation and time was of the essence. Sometime later, the two frigates arrived under the cover of stealth into the troubled Faia System of the Ismar Frontier. A heated space battle was already taking place between the Blue Suns and yahg near the planet of Zorya, which happened to be the young SPECTRES' destination.

"Well, intel did inform us that they were still going at it." Ethan commented seriously while surveying the scene from the bridge of the Gettysburg.

"Fortunately they won't notice us. The last thing we want is to get dragged into a fight between the Blue Suns and yahg." Captain Xuen replied in relief. "So, I take it you're planning to bring a squad with you?"

"Temple and Gaines can back me up. We'll rendezvous with Lieutenant Shepard's team on the surface." Ethan replied.

"I hope your information is reliable, Lieutenant. This is one dangerous mess you're walking into." Xuen warned.

"Zorya's always been dangerous, Captain. It's the home of the Blue Suns and their blood money runs through every colony on the surface. They've got influence over everything that goes on here, from politics to piracy, the whole damn planet is their playground. Or should I say was until the yahg showed up, anyway. Hard to choose who to root for, isn't it?" Ethan replied sardonically.

"One's just as bad as the other, but the Suns aren't trying to conquer and subjugate the entire known galaxy. I guess that means we should wish the scum well in their battles." Xuen remarked irritably.

"I'll give them my regards if I happen to run across any." Ethan joked. "Alright, the bridge is yours Captain. I've got work to do." he added before departing the bridge.

Less than an hour later, a pair of UT-47A Kodiak Drop Shuttles quietly deposited their occupants onto the battle scarred colony of Thun on Zorya's surface. "Safe trip?" Ethan asked cheerfully as his squad joined up with his sister's.

"Safer than it would have been without our stealth drives." Allie replied pleasantly.

"This place really is a disaster." Zoe remarked after surveying the debris and bodies that lined the streets. "They could have at least tried to evacuate the civilians."

"The local politicians ran for it as soon as the yahg showed up and the Blue Suns don't exactly have a history of compassion or generosity." Gowa replied while eyeing the devastation herself.

"Um, Lieutenant. Don't you think a few introductions are in order?" Temple asked while nudging Ethan after catching sight of Gowa.

"I agree, we will all be working together after all." Gaines eagerly added after glancing at her himself.

"Hopeless, pathetic..." Ethan muttered before deciding to acquiesce to their request. "Staff Lieutenant Shepard, Second Lieutenant Taylor, I believe you're both already familiar with my faithful subordinates, Gunnery Chief Temple and Operations Chief Gaines. Temple, Gaines, this is Gunnery Chief Gowa of the Valkyrie Unit." he introduced while motioning to Gowa.

"Recently promoted, actually. I'm just doing my best to try and fill Gunnery Chief Smith's shoes since she made lieutenant." Gowa explained.

"I'm sure you'll do an admirable job, Gowa. We've heard a lot of good things about you from both Lieutenant Shepards." Temple replied politely.

"Yeah, you'll be amazing." Gaines eagerly added.

"I hate my henchmen." Ethan whispered humorously causing Zoe to laugh. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time and he'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was.

"We should get going, our destination isn't far and I'm not sure what we'll run across once we get there." Allie announced sternly, eager to keep her friends from being distracted. They all agreed and proceeded further into the colony.

"What's the deal?" Ethan quietly asked while walking alongside his sister ahead of the others. He had immediately picked up on the agitation in her tone.

"I shouldn't have to spell it out for you Ethan. We can't afford any distractions during this mission." she replied irritably.

"Come on, Temple and Gaines are harmless. A little annoying sometimes, but harmless. Plus they're both good guys and they've pulled my ass out of plenty of fires over the years." Ethan stated earnestly.

"I know that Ethan, but Satomi is a lot more innocent than she lets on. I don't want her rushing into anything, so do me a favor and keep your dogs on a leash, otherwise I'll have to put them down." Allie replied ominously.

"Okay...message received. I'll make sure they keep their distance." Ethan said while scratching his head in bemusement.

"Good, make sure you do the same when it comes to Zoe. I shouldn't have to explain why." Allie continued.

"Now hold on, you've got no right to lecture me when comes to-"

Ethan's angry retort was quickly cut short by incoming gunfire from a small squadron of yahg soldiers who were patrolling the area. Allie immediately deployed her tech armor and erected a barrier before unleashing a reave against their enemies. Ethan promptly took advantage of the opening by following up with a warp, triggering a biotic explosion.

"Damn, that might've tipped them off that we're here." Allie lamented.

"I doubt it, there are battles raging all across the colony between these bastards and the Blues Suns. But we should hurry just to be safe." Ethan replied cautiously. The group quickened their pace and within minutes they arrived at their intended destination, an enemy held eezo refinery that originally belonged to Eldfell-Ashland Energy.

After making their way inside, they were promptly met by a contingent of yahg and ZEN soldiers who were quick to open fire. "Take the ZEN out first! We don't need them going berserk once we mow down their masters!" Allie ordered.

Everyone quickly complied and took aim at the ZEN who were positioned throughout the battlefield. Temple and Gowa gunned down several using disruptor rounds while Allie and Gaines destroyed even more with a pair of overloads. Once they'd all been destroyed Ethan sent a dark channel at the nearest yahg and followed up with a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that killed and contaminated the others. Zoe took advantage and sent a throw at the infected survivor triggering another explosion that cleared the area inside of the facility.

"Nice one." Ethan remarked while glancing at her.

"I know." Zoe replied while smirking at him.

The brief exchange was promptly interrupted by Allie as she loudly cleared her throat. "Right, let's get to it." Ethan announced while scowling at his sister.

After making their way deeper into the facility, they started to notice a large number of dead Blue Suns decorating the halls. Several of the corpses were missing limbs and more than a few were hardly recognizable due to the savagery that had been inflicted upon them. "It's definitely him, Ethan. Belnak's work was just as gruesome." Allie commented quietly as they continued.

"Not even the Blue Suns deserved this." Ethan replied in disgust.

"This is actually worse than what Belnak did." Gowa added in horror.

"I can't claim I know as much about that butcher as you three, but if there's really someone in the yahg army who's handiwork is worse than his, we're damn sure gonna take the bastard out before we leave. So don't worry." Temple said reassuringly.

"You're right, we will." Gowa replied while giving him a small smile.

"Of course we will, we'll clear this place out in no time. Me and Wilbur have got this covered so just leave it to us-"

"Shut up, Gaines." they all said in unison with the exception of Gowa.

"Who's Wilbur?" she asked curiously.

"His combat drone." Temple sighed.

"Oh, did you name it after the pig from that story? That was one of my favorites when I was a kid!" Gowa remarked excitedly.

"Gowa, don't get him started on this. It's bad enough we have to put up with it every..." Ethan suddenly trailed off after catching sight of the massive complex that they'd just entered. It appeared to be a nerve center full of communications equipment, galaxy maps, enemy troop details, the complexity of it all was simply staggering.

"The ZEN work fast." Zoe whispered in amazement.

"That they do, human." a deep voice promptly thundered. They all immediately caught sight of the source, a massive yahg who towered over his companions stood several yards away. He was heavily armed and so were his subordinates who included six of his fellows who were also armed to the teeth and equipped not only with omni-gauntlets, but also massive sets of fortified armor and M-300 Claymores.

"Siege Warriors, damn." Ethan muttered in agitation. Their mission was to kill the giant who was standing before them, but his subordinates would undoubtedly make their job a lot harder.

"I've waited a long time for this woman. I knew that if I slaughtered enough of your pathetic species, even the ones that you consider filth, you'd show up eventually." he said coldly while glaring at Allie. "Today I avenge my brother and it seems as a bonus I'll get to kill yours too." he added maliciously before turning towards Ethan.

"Did his psychotic brother talk this much?" Ethan asked while readying his N7 Hurricane.

"He might have, if I had given him the chance." Allie replied after drawing her N7 Eagle. "You can join your sadistic brother in a minute, Grel." she added afterwards while staring back the giant.

Both SPECTRES were wearing a set of N7 Defender Armor and they had a feeling that it was about to be put to good use. Within moments a battle quickly erupted as Allie opened fire on Grel and he returned the favor along with his cohorts.

"Allie, focus on taking down Grel! I'll deal with the siege warriors, everyone else back me up!" Ethan commanded before rushing headfirst towards the giants.

"Ethan! What the hell is he doing?!" Zoe shouted desperately.

"Making us all look bad, as usual." Temple replied casually while exchanging fire with one of the siege warriors.

"At least he does it with style." Gaines added before deploying his combat drone who quickly sent a rocket at another one of the hulking menaces.

Seconds later, Ethan created a monstrously powerful annihilation field around his body and proceeded to scorch every enemy in range before blasting them with the intense biotic flames that he'd created. After triggering a massive explosion that decimated the siege warriors, he immediately took notice of another sinister enemy that was hiding amid the chaos. Something had just cloaked and was now approaching his friends. Without hesitation, he tossed a cluster grenade at the creature. The resulting explosion revealed several cloaked ZEN units who were armed with shotguns and some very dangerous looking claws.

"Stalkers!" he warned everyone before sending the fiends flying with a pull field and gunning them down with his Hurricane.

"Great, those things give me the creeps and there's probably more of them." Gowa complained while reloading her N7 Valkyrie.

Zoe quickly killed another of the stealthy menaces with her N7 Crusader as it decloaked and prepared to skewer her. "I'd say that's a safe bet." she added while erecting a biotic barrier and modifying her ammo to fire warp rounds.

Meanwhile, Allie had already closed in on Grel who reacted by transforming his omni-gauntlet into a cannon and firing at her. She countered by transforming her omni-tool into an omni-shield. After effortlessly blocking Grel's incineration blast she quickly closed in and unleashed a vicious string of attacks with her shield that burned her opponent with every blow until he was finally set ablaze. Afterwards, she simply fired a few rounds from her Eagle into her enemy's skull, bringing him down for good.

"So...she has tech armor, a barrier and a shield? She really is a Valkyrie." Gaines remarked appreciatively after witnessing Allie's performance.

"The only thing missing is a sword." Temple added humorously.

"I prefer my Eagle, boys." Allie replied casually after regrouping with the others.

"It looks like we're clear now." Zoe said cheerfully after destroying the last stalker with a blast from her Crusader.

"Thanks to you and your shotgun." Ethan replied while grinning. "By the way, an omni-shield that burns people? Seriously?" he joked while facing his sister.

"So I suppose I should be like you and burn everything around me with biotics? That's always been the difference between us little brother, I prefer subtlety and you like to plow through everything with brute force." Allie replied sternly.

"I go with what works, sis." Ethan said defiantly.

"You're both quite skilled and we're all very impressed, now how about we leave before more visitors get here?" Gaines interjected.

"Hang on, I want to hack into their computers and see if there's anything useful before we go. We should probably destroy everything while we're at it to make sure they can't recover their operation." Allie replied in a businesslike manner.

"Who's using brute force now?" Ethan muttered.

"What was that?" Allie asked.

"I said that you're right and we should get to it." Ethan replied while the others laughed. Afterwards, he once again found himself staring in Zoe's direction. He quickly diverted his attention when she noticed his gaze. "So, what did you find?" he asked after turning towards his sister's direction while she hacked into a nearby console.

"A lot, Ethan. A whole lot. We need to get this to the Alliance, ASAP." Allie replied seriously.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"Mostly battle plans and troop movements for this planet. But there are also deployment strategies for the entire Faia System and orders from a Zodiac Commander." Allie explained.

"Alright, time to go." Ethan replied instantly. They definitely needed to report their findings without delay.

After downloading the data, Allie rigged every terminal and console in the area to blow before leading the way out. After making their way back outside while everything behind them exploded in spectacular fashion, they were promptly met by a rather large detachment of Blue Suns mercenaries.

"Well, isn't his interesting. We were hoping to find a few monsters to kill and instead we find Alliance soldiers on our doorstep." their leader commented while glaring at them.

"We don't have time for this and neither do you." Ethan replied irritably. "Here's a few facts for you idiots to mull over. I'm a SPECTRE and so is she." he declared while pointing to Allie. "We had our own reasons for being here but it looks like we just did you a favor. The yahg on this planet are leaderless now and their nerve center has been destroyed. That should make them easy prey even for the likes of you worthless scumbags. Now you can either get out our way or die like those yahg just did." he added menacingly.

"Where the hell do you get off-"

"Why waste your time talking to them, Ethan? The Terminus Wolves have done more to cripple the Trio than any of this trash. I'm sure Mal won't mind that they got in our way." Zoe suddenly cut in. She was desperately hoping that her gamble paid off, otherwise they'd end up wasting valuable time fighting the Blue Suns and possibly drawing the attention of their allies and more yahg.

"You think we're stupid? The Terminus Hunter hates the Alliance and the Council. That was a nice try but I know for a fact that he'd kill you himself if he were here, luckily he isn't. So we get to do the honors." the Blue Suns leader replied while drawing his assault rifle.

"What if they do know him?" one of his subordinates asked in a somewhat timid fashion. "They say he used to have girlfriend in the Alliance."

"Yeah, USED TO. His current woman damn sure isn't Alliance." the leader replied irritably.

"To hell with this, I'm not risking it. The yahg and their machines are one thing, but I'm not mixing it up with the Terminus Wolves." another man said after shuddering.

"They don't know him you idiots!" the leader shouted angrily.

"Then why don't you go for it?" the first subordinate taunted.

"If I didn't need you bastards alive and shooting at those eight-eyed sons of-Get out of my sight SPECTRES!" the Blue Suns leader finally spat before leading his men off.

After several moments of shock, Temple finally broke the silence. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Me neither, that was some seriously quick thinking Taylor." Gaines added appreciatively.

"I kind of figured Mal's name would carry a lot of weight around these parts." Zoe replied while grinning.

"That guy's name carries weight everywhere these days. Rumor has it that he killed another Zodiak Commander." Gowa speculated.

"It's true." Ethan quietly replied. "Mal's doing everything in his power to bring Equinox down and he wants nothing to do with any of us." he added glumly. "Let's go, Yates is probably starting to worry." he finally added before leading the way forward.

"Ethan, I'm sure-" Zoe immediately stopped herself after catching sight of the pained look on Allie's face. After realizing how heartbroken her best friend was and how dejected Ethan must've felt, she immediately began cursing herself for acting so rash.

"It was a good move Zoe. We couldn't risk losing the information or getting caught up in a fight with those guys." Gowa whispered as they all proceeded to their pickup location.

"Then why do I feel so terrible?" Zoe replied sadly while observing Allie and Ethan. At that moment she vowed that someday she'd get them altogether again, somehow. Mal may have moved on with his life but there were still plenty of people who were longing to see him again and too many things that needed to be said.


	41. Chapter 41 In the Battlefield

Chapter 41: In the Battlefield

War. War was quickly becoming the dominant element of young David Shepard's life. Ever since he joined the Alliance, he'd found himself in a never-ending campaign of bloodshed. Battles against the yahg, ZEN and Equinox ground forces had become the norm for him. Despite the seemingly endless struggles that seemed to now define his existence, he continued to fight and somehow persevere. While others fell, either in the merciless clashes against the enemy or to the psychological scars that plagued them afterwards, he continued to carry on for the sake of his own ideals and to someday bring a small measure of peace to the galaxy. He was also determined to keep his promise to Will and Hannah. Their family had suffered enough fractures during the recent years and he wasn't planning to add to the turmoil by allowing himself to be killed in action. However, he was quickly coming to realize just how difficult keeping his vow would be. The Seventh Fleet had recently been pulled from the Utopia System, effectively surrendering it to the enemy. Most of the colonists on Eden Prime had been evacuated before the withdrawal but there were always stragglers and those who had been too stubborn to leave. Men and women who were determined to defend their homes and livelihoods from the hostile invaders who, in their opinion, were only the most recent in a long line of attackers. They had after all faced the geth and Cerberus in the past and to them, the yahg were just another occupying force that would soon be sent packing. It was foolish, idealistic and ultimately suicidal. The yahg didn't take prisoners and provided only one chance to submit. The term 'genocide' was hardly accurate enough to describe their operations as they'd elevated the meaning of the word to new heights while the rest of the galaxy struggled to push them back.

Despair and cynicism had become the coping mechanisms for many, especially for the soldiers who had to somehow plough through the struggles and continue to do so while holding out for a miracle…or another drink that happened to be strong enough to ease their mounting battle fatigue. David however, was the exception. Even though he was isolated from most of his peers because of his name and the implied status associated with it and forced to fight the same brutal skirmishes that his fellows faced, he never wavered. No matter how much death he saw, he remained the same good natured and honest youth that he'd always been. It's was perhaps for this reason among many others that his new friends all seemed to unconsciously gravitate toward him. Drinking and gambling along with the other typical vices that off duty soldiers indulged in could only serve as an effective distraction for so long and watching David train and send messages to his family proved to be a less guilty pleasure and even heartwarming to a certain extent. His older siblings were now SPECTRES and likely taking assignments that would unnerve even the most hardened of soldiers. But even so, they were still celebrities and their recent induction into the galaxy's finest only added to their prestige. David was happy for the both of them, he knew that it had been their dream to join the elite organization ever since they were teenagers. It also put them all one step closer to solidifying Ethan's intelligence network. Access to the resources afforded to SPECTRES would no doubt aid him a great deal in his pursuit of Equinox spies and Ethan was determined to put it all to good use.

Allie would likely take advantage of the opportunity as well, but her primary concern was neutralizing the enemy's leadership. The first thing that Ethan had done after resolving things with her had been filling her in on his plan to expose and deal with any Equinox saboteurs within the Alliance, SPECTRES and C-Sec. Her expertise had already led them to several enemy agents, she and Ethan had already 'cleaned house' during their rise in the ranks over the years. Will had also done his part by monitoring things within C-Sec. As a detective, he'd managed to not only solve several recent high profile cases on the Citadel, but also apprehend a slew of Equinox agents during his tenure. They were all doing their part and living up to the pledge that they'd made, everyone except for David. He couldn't help but feel guilty over his lack of ability to do anything beyond surviving and fighting. Even Mal, the surrogate older brother that they all desperately missed, was doing his part to bring the enemy down. He'd saved several colonies and killed another Zodiac Commander, all without anyone's help other than his Wolves. It seemed like everyone else was making greater strides towards dealing with Equinox while David watched helplessly from the sidelines. Eventually he hoped to do his part, but at the moment he had bigger concerns. The Seventh Fleet had been deployed to the Vetus System of the Petra Nebula as the first wave in a push to retake Elysium. Their orders were simple, engage the enemy and hold the line at all costs until reinforcements from the Sixth Fleet could arrive. This would be easier said than done with the yahg having commandeered Elysium's planetary defense cannons. The guns would complicate any plans to transport troops to the surface of the planet which was unfortunately an integral part of any possible strategy for retaking the colony. They had to regain control of the cannons and that meant somehow getting troops on the ground.

Several captains among the fleet managed to formulate a rather risky strategy that would require several sacrifices on their part. While the bulk of the fleet clashed with the enemy ships, a carrier would serve as a distraction for the cannons. Even with the carrier's extensive array of fighters serving as support, the ship would likely be destroyed immediately but the attack against it would open a small gap in the enemy's defenses. That gap would allow a small contingent of Kodiaks to punch through to the planet's surface and deposit enough soldiers who would hopefully be able to secure the controls of the planetary defense cannons and act as the first wave in their counteroffensive. There was a lot that could wrong but in the end they had to make their move. Nearly half a million people had died since the beginning of the yahg's occupation of Elysium and more were sure to follow if they were allowed to continue. The populace had grown accustomed to attacks from pirates but nothing could have prepared them for what the yahg brought to the battlefield. Even the Reaper Invasion seemed to pale in comparison due to the horrific savagery that the enemy seemed to unleash on mere whims. Local resistance movements were quickly crushed by an overwhelming cruelty that most sentient species had never bore witness to. Entire families were slaughtered, women and children included, if even one among them was connected to a dissenter. Entire cities were leveled for the sake of eliminating a single resistance cell. The people of Elysium wouldn't be able to take much more and with any luck, they'd soon be liberated. That was the one thought that motivated David as he sat silently within a trembling UT-47A Drop Shuttle as it stealthily maneuvered towards the planet's surface through a storm of explosions as the Seventh Fleet engaged the yahg in a monumental battle around Elysium.

"Damn, I should've known I'd get pulled for a bullshit assignment like this." Corporal Jackson complained wryly.

"Being part of the first wave, lucky us." Private Matthews added sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side, we'll be the first ones on the ground paving the way for the liberation of this colony." Corporal Simmons replied optimistically.

"And we'll be the first to kill a few yahg." Private Evans pleasantly remarked while gripping her Avenger.

"That's the spirit ladies. Don't let these killjoys dampen your enthusiasm, those eight-eyed bastards won't know what hit them once we're done!" their CO said before releasing a rather raucous bit of laughter. Staff Lieutenant Nicholas Mitchell was a seasoned veteran of combat and also a jovial person to be around. He was a big guy, built like a bear and had a beard that was completely untamed. Normally, Alliance protocols demanded a certain level of grooming when it came to its soldiers, but Mitchell was a special case. He'd actually retired from service several years earlier, but the recent war with the Trio had led to several senior military officials requesting his return to active duty. He had an impressive military record and was well known for being an effective leader and a good teacher. Many of his subordinates, particularly those from Earth, affectionately referred to him as 'Saint Nick' due to his uncanny resemblance to the fabled figure from Christmas Holiday lore. He welcomed the title and encouraged his young protégés to help him deliver as many 'gifts' as possible to their enemies.

"Nick, I've got to ask-how the hell did the brass manage to convince you to sign on for something like this? Especially with this fleet? I mean, seriously? If I manage to make it out of this war alive and live to see my golden years, I'm damn sure not getting gypped out of my retirement." Jackson said incredulously. Their CO preferred to overlook formalities, this fact coupled with his wild appearance practically drove Commander Abrams insane on a daily basis.

"Jackson, my young friend, what sort of soldier would I be if I stood by and watched while you kids did all of our fighting for us?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"A living one." Matthews replied wryly, soliciting a laugh from Jackson.

"For what it's worth, I respect your decision sir. There aren't many who'd be willing to fight against the yahg, the drop in recruitment numbers is proof of that." David said earnestly.

"They'll all get their acts together soon enough, we can't afford to be spineless at a time like this. Nearly the entire Shepard family is facing the crisis head on after all." Nick replied appreciatively.

"No joke, your brother and sister are SPECTRES now, I mean damn. Plus your pops is an admiral, your mother is a captain, your grandmother is a rear admiral, the Shepards mean business, don't they?" Jackson added in a mild state of awe.

"And your other brother is some hotshot detective in C-Sec, I read a few articles about him. He sounds pretty cool." Evans said admiringly.

"Yeah, well...I guess I'm the black sheep who's just trying to stay alive. I'm just glad my little sister isn't mixed up in any of this. Our family doesn't shy away from trouble but enough of us are fighting in this war and Hannah's too pure to have to endure this garbage." David sighed.

"David, you're every bit as skilled as your brothers and sister and just as honest as Hannah. Everything you did on Eden Prime is proof of that." Sophie replied defiantly.

"She's right, Shepard. I always figured guys like you were completely extinct. It's nice to know otherwise." Evans stated while gazing in his direction.

"It's a shame the higher-ups seem to have a grudge against you." Matthews remarked plainly.

"Yeah, what's the deal? First they drop you on Eden Prime during the yahg offensive and now you're slumming it with us in the graveyard. Why haven't your parents stepped in?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Because I'm not under their command and they swore they wouldn't interfere in my military career. They made the same promise to my brother and sister and I prefer it this way. I didn't spend all those years training just so I could be coddled. I'll face whatever comes my way on my own, in the battlefield and elsewhere." David replied resolutely.

"That's a commendable attitude, Shepard. If we had a few more like you and your siblings, this whole damn war would be over by now and I could get back to my daytime soaps." Nick stated humorously.

"You're joking right?" Matthews asked in utter disbelief.

"Not at all, there's a really good asari drama that's airing right now-"

A sudden and violent jolt of the shuttle quickly cut Nick's explanation short as the pilot struggled to avoid incoming anti-aircraft fire from the planet's surface. "I hope Gonzalez gets us there in one piece, I'd at least like to die on my feet." Matthews remarked cynically.

"He's touched down in worse, trust me. Eden Prime was no picnic." Evans replied casually.

"Evans is right, the lieutenant is a good pilot. I could've used a few like him during the Reaper Campaigns, we lost way too many good men in shuttle explosions." Nick said while bracing himself as the vessel began the final phase of its descent.

After several precarious maneuvers, the shuttle finally managed to land amid a warzone. Yahg soldiers were already opening fire as the group prepared to depart. David wasted no time in his counterattack and returned fire with his Avenger's incendiary rounds. The rest of his squad joined his efforts and they were gradually able to clear the landing zone. "Lieutenant, get back to the Tokyo for another load and make sure they're all packing incendiary or armor piercing rounds. These bastards won't even flinch otherwise." Nick ordered their shuttle pilot.

"I should've just stuck to bartending, I could be mixing a Manhattan right now for some cutie on the Citadel, but nooo. I had to join the Alliance right before a war with monsters, super soldiers and robots breaks out." Gonzalez lamented while cursing himself. "Well, I guess it could be worse. I could be you guys right now. Try not to die will you? I've got enough problems as it is, I don't need the awkward task of having to make new friends added to the list. And Jackson still owes me a few credits." He added in a somewhat humorous manner.

"Relax, I've got you covered. I'm not planning to die yet, I've still got winnings to collect from half of the Alliance." Jackson replied smugly.

Gonzalez simply shook his head in amusement before taking off. Moments later another wave of yahg began an assault and the squad found themselves under heavy fire from a rocket firing nuisance. They all quickly returned fire after taking cover behind a downed shuttle, the remnants of one of the unfortunate landing parties who hadn't made it. They found themselves pinned down and the yahg were closing in.

"Sophie, lay down a turret. I'll handle the rest." David requested.

"David, please be careful. You know how much I hate it when you do this." Sophie pleaded before complying with his request. Within seconds she'd deployed a turret that began firing on their adversaries with armor piercing rounds before sending a rocket at the enemy rocket launcher who promptly took cover.

With an opening available, David slipped into an adrenaline rush and rushed towards the missile firing nuisance while gunning down his cohorts. After closing the distance he leapt into the air and summoned his omni-blade before sinking it into his opponent's face, killing him instantly. With the threat of further rocket fire neutralized, his companions quickly cleared the rest of the area before regrouping.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that was impressive Shepard. Crazy as hell, but impressive." Jackson commented appreciatively after the fight.

"It really was and you didn't hesitate at all!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Standard protocol says we should avoid taking these bastards on in close quarters if we can avoid it. I guess if you've got the skill to handle them though, I won't try stopping you." Matthews added.

"Personally, I'd prefer it if you were a little less reckless. It'd be a tragedy if one those monsters managed to mess up that handsome face of yours." Evans remarked in a charming manner while Sophie scowled at her.

"Your father taught you that one, didn't he?" Nick asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" David inquired.

"There are plenty of stories about the stunts Admiral Shepard pulled during the Battle for Earth but a lot of soldiers like to share the story of how he used that same maneuver against a brute that was attacking a convoy. The man could've taken the beast down just as easily with his biotics, a tech attack or a few well aimed gunshots, but he went for something more risky. It was a guaranteed kill if it was successful, but still dangerous. War shows us what we're really capable of in a pinch, but caution often goes to the wayside when it does. Remember that, Shepard." Nick explained.

David didn't get much of an opportunity to consider his CO's words before another group of yahg appeared and opened fire. He and his squad spent the next hour fighting their way from the outskirts of Elysium's capital, Illyria, towards the inner province. Their goal was to reach the controls of the mobile planetary defense cannons and seize them from the yahg. If they were successful, the Seventh Fleet would get a huge boost in its offensive and the yahg would be placed at a considerable disadvantage. As they continued to make their way into the battered city, they quickly ran across a small group of civilians who were about to be executed by a trio of yahg siege warriors. David wasted no time in going to their rescue and promptly fortified his armor with Foucault Currents before drawing his M-23 Katana and firing several incendiary rounds. After killing one of the hulking menaces, he focused his attention on the other two who quickly became enraged. They immediately transformed their omni-gauntlets into claws and took swipes at him. He promptly dodged both attacks and delivered a jumping stab to the neck of one of his assailants using his omni-blade. Afterwards, he drew his M-3 Predator and emptied the clip into the skull of his final adversary who promptly fell under the assault. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, he turned his attention to the civilians, who appeared to be in shock.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Who exactly are you?" a young woman in the group finally managed to ask in astonishment.

Before David could respond, the rest of his squad quickly caught up with him. "Alright, Shepard, this is getting out of hand. If anybody else finds out how good you really are, my source of income is going to start drying up." Jackson said humorously before slapping him across the back.

"Shepard!" the young woman exclaimed. Excited murmurs immediately erupted among her group as they all began to eye David.

"He's definitely one of Shepard's children, I can tell by his face. I'll never forget what that man did for us during the Blitz." an elderly man remarked while staring into David's eyes.

"So they actually sent a SPECTRE to help us?" one of the voices in the group asked hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint you people, but this Shepard isn't one of the SPECTRES. He's a grunt just like the rest of us, but a damned good one." Matthews explained proudly.

"But he is a Shepard and he is here to help, right?" the young woman implored.

"Young lady, he is here to help, we all are but that help may not be what you're expecting." Nick replied gently. "As we speak, our colleagues are engaging the yahg in a rather brutal naval battle and our mission is to secure the controls for the planet's mobile defense cannons to aid in the struggle. Once we get the cannons firing for our side, we can begin deploying more troops here to deal with the yahg's ground forces." Nick explained.

"And hopefully hold out until the Sixth Fleet gets their asses here." Jackson added.

"Madison, you should contact Troy. He can help, his people have been trying to take those guns from them for months." another woman in the group suggested.

"I doubt Troy will be willing to cooperate, he's still upset with the Alliance for leaving Elysium to the yahg. Anyway, we shouldn't discuss this here. There's a shelter that isn't far from here and I can arrange to have you all meet up and discuss your plans." Madison replied urgently.

"So I take it this Troy is a local resistance leader?" Evans inquired.

"And my brother, he can be a little stubborn, but he means well and he's one of the only people that the yahg haven't managed to break. You'll see what I mean, if you agree to meet that is." Madison replied.

"What's the call, Nick? We could use the intel these resistance guys have." Jackson mused.

"They probably know what kind of opposition we'll be facing too." Simmons added.

"And I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see us after spending months fighting for their lives thanks to the Alliance abandoning them." Matthews remarked sarcastically.

"They may be pissed but there's more at stake here than a few hurt feelings. We have to get to those cannons and put an end to this." David said seriously.

After a minute of consideration, Nick agreed to meet with the young resistance leader. "Time is of the essence and a local will likely have more detailed information than we do. Those guns used to be Alliance property but there's no telling what sort of modifications the yahg have made. Let's go." he ordered before leading the way to escort the group of civilians to their temporary safe haven.

"I still can't believe that a Shepard is here, it seems like your family always shows up on Elysium during a crisis." Madison commented while surveying David as they walked slightly ahead of everyone else.

"I don't really know how to respond to that, Miss-"

"It's Madison, I'm sure you heard." Madison replied while smiling.

"Right, I'm David by the way. Like I was saying, I know how epic my dad is. My brother and sister aren't far behind him, but I'm just an ordinary soldier. I do what I can, where I can. I don't think anyone should get their hopes up on me delivering some kind of miracle, that's my dad's specialty not mine." David quietly explained.

"Your dad was on shore leave when the Blitz happened and somehow he rallied together enough people to drive back thousands of batarian pirates. He claimed he was just a soldier too, I know because everyone who was alive back then tells the story whenever we start to lose hope. Hope is a powerful thing David and even if you aren't the soldier that your father is, letting these people believe otherwise isn't necessarily a bad thing. But somehow, I don't think believing in you is a mistake. Normally it takes at least a dozen people to take down a yahg siege warrior and you killed three by yourself. If that's considered ordinary by your family's standards, then I think we'll do just fine with you here." Madison replied encouragingly.

It was strange, David hadn't known the young woman for five minutes and yet he found himself feeling reassured by her words. He couldn't honestly make any promises to the people of Elysium but he could fight on their behalf and make the yahg pay for every inch that they wanted to keep. His father had once saved the entire colony in his youth and he could only hope that somehow his actions might help to forge a similar outcome and soon. The wreckage and debris that faced them from all directions in the city streets as they walked showed them just how long overdue a liberation was.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the Sixth Fleet isn't coming?!" Captain Neilon shouted angrily at his colleague in the communications room of the SSV Tokyo while his ship continued to shake violently from the battle that was currently being waged.<p>

"Neilon, I just got the news myself. Hell of a time to drop something like this on us. Apparently they're dealing with a ZEN offensive, there's no way around it, we're on our own." the woman on the other end of the communication replied darkly.

"Mallory, this is madness! We have people down there, it's too late to change our plan." Neilon stated desperately.

"I know, we'll just have to pray that they pull this off somehow. It's too late to call for a retreat as well and this whole plan was originally a way for us to keep the enemy occupied until our reinforcements showed up. Now, it looks like it's our only hope of victory and survival." his fellow captain replied in exhaustion.

"Damn it!" Neilon muttered. "Alright, we need to have the cruisers and dreadnoughts ready to take advantage once the cannons are under our control. The fighters and frigates can harass the enemy for now while we take a few shots when the need arises." he speculated.

"The admiral's going to give us a hard time, you know that right?" Mallory replied while grinning.

"Bashir can remove his head from his rectum after we survive this fiasco, he was the one who volunteered us for this debacle and swore that we'd have ample logistics and resources backing us up." Neilon angrily replied.

"You'd think we'd be used to this by now." Mallory remarked wryly. "And you sound awfully sure about our chances when it comes to retaking those cannons." she added curiously.

"Mitchell is a good man and he's never let me down in the past. More importantly, he has a young man with him that I've decided to place my faith in." Neilon replied.

"Gambling on the baby of the family, huh? Neilon there's a lot riding on this, if that kid can't handle things or something goes wrong-"

"Things have already gone wrong, we're knee deep in a battle against the yahg with no incoming reinforcements and a battered fleet that's barely holding together. Morale's at an all time low and it's only going to get worse once the news spreads about the Sixth Fleet. We need a victory here, Mallory. We need it as much as the people on Elysium need to be freed from the yahg and I think that young man will give us our chance." Neilon explained.

"I hope you're right Neilon, for all our sakes." Mallory replied quietly before ending the transmission.

Afterwards, Neilon left the communications room and proceeded towards the bridge. They had to be ready to mobilize their forces or regaining control of the cannons would be meaningless. Under no circumstances would he allow his teams' hard work or sacrifices be in vain. "It's times like these that truly test a man's mettle I suppose." he muttered quietly to himself after reaching the bridge where his executive officer and the rest of the crew were awaiting his orders. It was definitely going to be a battle for the history books.


	42. Chapter 42 Against All Odds

Chapter 42: Against All Odds

"Forget it!" a weary young man angrily shouted after meeting with his more levelheaded sister. They were currently arguing inside of a makeshift shelter that was housing several hundred of Elysium's wounded and desperate civilians. "Have you forgotten how those bastards left us here to die?! I'll never join up with this scum!" he bitterly added.

"Troy, it's not that simple and you know it. The Alliance didn't have many soldiers posted here and most of Elysium's ground forces were comprised of local militiamen. Our primary defense against hostile invaders has always been our cannons and we can't allow the yahg to maintain their grip on them." Madison replied calmly.

"Try listening to your sister dickhead." Jackson said mockingly. "If we don't manage to pull this off, you're all screwed." he added while glaring at the defiant young resistance leader.

"Go to hell." Troy replied coldly. "You assholes show up out of nowhere and expect us to roll out the red carpet after we spent months struggling to keep those monsters from wiping us out, do you have any idea what we've had to go through?! How many people have died?!" he furiously demanded.

"No, we don't." David quietly interjected. "We don't have a clue what you've had to suffer through and we can't imagine the horrors that you've had to endure. The Alliance retreated from this system and you all paid a heavy price for that decision but we can't change the past. We're just soldiers and we go where our superiors send us, we fight where they tell us to fight and we die accomplishing the objectives that they lay out for us. But right now, I can't honestly say I give a damn about our orders. I plan to see this thing through because I want to put an end to this nightmare and I'll do it with or without your help." He explained firmly while facing Troy.

"Don't waste your breath, Shepard. This guy had his mind made up before he even got here." Matthews stated placidly.

"Shepard?" Troy blurted out in shock.

"David happens to be the youngest son of Admiral Shepard." Madison explained fondly.

"Am I supposed to give a damn?" Troy replied flippantly.

"I suppose not, no one else does." Evans remarked casually.

"What do you-"

"Shepard is here because our superiors don't give a rat's ass about his well being or ours for that matter. Our fleet is considered a joke and a dark one at that. We were ordered to launch an offensive against the yahg despite the odds being against us. Not only that, but we've got to secure your planet's mobile defense cannons, liberate the populace and hold out until our backup arrives to take all the credit. And of course we have to do all of this while holding off an army of eight-eyed giants who outnumber us at least a hundred to one. So you'll have to excuse us if we find your whining a tad bit annoying." Matthews cut in irritably.

"Whether you help us or not, our chances are pretty much shit. Half of the other squads didn't even survive the descent to the planet according to the info we just received. So if you want to hate us, do it after we save your sorry ass or die trying." Jackson added bitterly.

Troy simply stared in utter disbelief at the squad of soldiers facing him. He couldn't fathom why anyone would be willing to lay down their lives in such a pointless struggle or obey such ridiculously suicidal orders. He and his friends had grown accustomed to such battles, but they were fighting to free their home and avenge everyone who'd died in the carnage that the yahg had brought down on them. But the soldiers standing before him were prepared to face death for the sake of a military that in his opinion had already proven itself undeserving of such loyalty. After a few moments, a sudden realization occurred to him. "Why IS a Shepard here?" he asked curiously.

"Because I'm the runt of the family and no one expects anything from me." David replied nonchalantly. After seeing the look of confusion on Troy's face he decided to elaborate. "I'm the youngest in our family next to my little sister and she had the good sense to avoid the military. My dad is a legend, my mother is more famous than she thinks and so is my grandmother. My oldest brother and sister are both N7's, SPECTRES and the most accomplished soldiers of this generation. My other brother is a C-Sec prodigy who's managed to lower crime on the Citadel by forty percent since he became a detective. And I'm just me, a run of the mill soldier trying to stem the tide of evil wherever I can." he explained bluntly.

"David has fought in every major front since he joined the Alliance and saved countless lives with no recognition. If you aren't willing to trust us, then at least trust him." Sophie quietly added while staring at David.

Troy took a few minutes to consider the situation while observing David. The guy had to be completely insane to devote himself to such a crappy and ungrateful organization but that was exactly why he'd likely be a reliable ally. People seemed to be more important to him than praise or promotions and his father did save the colony in the past during the Blitz. "Alright, I'll help you. I want these bastards off my planet and if that means I have to work with you for awhile…I guess I'll just have to live with it." Troy finally conceded.

"Well, that's a relief. For a minute there, I thought we might actually have to risk what limited manpower we already have on a reconnaissance mission." Simmons remarked brightly.

"You youngsters should get to know each other once this is all over. Grab some drinks, swap a few stories and maybe discover that you aren't so different." Nick suggested before laughing.

"What's with this old guy?" Troy asked apprehensively.

"He's just being jolly old Saint Nick." Jackson replied while grinning.

Less than an hour later, Troy had gathered his fellow resistance fighters and began relaying what they knew about the facility that held the controls for Elysium's mobile defense cannons while showing a visual layout of the building with his omni-tool. "Basically it's a heavily guarded fortress and crawling with yahg who constantly patrol the perimeter. We've lost enough guys to know how well fortified their position is and there are definitely a few ZEN inside monitoring the controls. I hope you've got a plan to account for all of this." he explained.

"Our plan is the same as it was before. Get in, get out and hopefully don't get killed." Jackson replied wryly.

"I'm afraid we'll have to be a bit more meticulous, Jackson." Nick replied while considering the situation. "Alright, this is going to be far more dangerous than I anticipated but we don't have a choice. We have to secure those cannons quickly before our remaining ships get torn to pieces. I'll send a message to all of the squads who survived the trip to the planet's surface and have them meet us on the outskirts of the compound. We'll all launch an assault while a smaller team infiltrates the facility and secures the cannon controls. Based on what you've said and the blueprints that you've shown us, the building definitely has a few vulnerabilities, weaknesses that the enemy is trying to make up for with sheer numbers." he explained. Donnelly, you're the only one of us with any technical expertise, so I want you to be part of the infiltration team. Shepard, Jackson and Evans will accompany you. The rest of us will rendezvous with our allies and attack the base directly and hopefully gain the enemy's attention long enough for you to breach the installation unnoticed." he continued.

"What I wouldn't give to have a biotic backing us up right now." Jackson sighed afterwards.

"You and me both, we're the ones who have to launch a suicide strike." Matthews added sardonically.

"Me and my guys can lend a hand in your attack. We may not add much to your numbers, but we all have experience fighting the yahg and we're more than ready to put a foot in their asses. I'll start spreading the word." Troy stated before departing with his comrades.

"Sophie, stick close to me once we get inside. We can't afford to lose you. I can't afford to lose you." David said seriously while placing his hands on Sophie's shoulders.

"David…I'll be fine. I said it before, didn't I? I'm never leaving you." Sophie replied softly.

"You should all be on your guard. There's no doubt in my mind that a high level ZEN unit is managing those cannons and I'd be surprised if it wasn't a Geist model. An enclosed space will limit its mobility but it'll still be a dangerous foe, especially if it has allies nearby. Exercise caution and be sure to temper your fervor with it. I don't want to lose any more young people than I have to on this mission." Nick said solemnly.

"We'll be alright, sir. I don't know how, but I'll get us through this." David replied resolutely.

"David, you're really inspiring, you know that?" Simmons remarked cheerfully.

"What he said was so simple, but for some reason his promise actually makes me feel better about our chances." Evans added while gazing at him.

"It's still hopeless." Matthews said flatly. "But slightly less hopeless with Shepard here." he added in a slightly upbeat tone.

"You might actually be a miracle worker, Shepard. You actually got this gloomy SOB to perk up for once." Jackson joked while facing Matthews.

They all chuckled for a bit before beginning their battle preparations. "So, I guess this is it? Troy's getting his people together and your lieutenant is doing the same. I guess you're all going for it." Madison inquired as David checked his weapons in an empty corner.

"For better or worse, this will all be over in the next few hours." David replied while checking the sights on his Avenger. "Regardless of what happens, I'll put everything I have into liberating this planet. I may not make it, but my friends will if I have anything to say about it. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let Sophie die here." he added resolutely.

"She's a lucky girl." Madison said somewhat sadly as she watched him. "I guess it's a little too much to ask that no one dies today but I can't help it. I don't want to lose my brother, he has his faults, but he's the only family I have left. And I don't want to see you die either. We hardly know each other, but I think you're a good person David, the kind of person that the galaxy is better for having."

"I'm no better than anyone else, Madison. The truth is, I only became a soldier to follow in my older brother's footsteps. He's always faced everything head-on without flinching. He helped save the Citadel when he was only a teenager, fought one of our father's oldest enemies in the process, entered the Alliance despite our parents' shadows and he rose to every challenge. He's always been a hero and we're all just following his lead. My sister has done her part too, but Ethan is the one who's looking towards the future, a future that doesn't involve the Trio." David explained.

Madison simply stared at him for a few moments before laughing. "Somehow I get the feeling that your brother would say similar things about you."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm right." David replied earnestly. "Assuming I survive this war, I plan to help him however I can. Our dad did his part and more for the galaxy a long time ago, but now it's time for us to pick up the slack." he added after checking his Predator and putting it away. "I'll be seeing you, Madison."

Moments later, David reconvened with his squad mates leaving behind a young woman who would become the first of many outside of the military to recognize just how dedicated David Shepard was. A few hours later, the attack against the installation housing the cannon controls commenced and the ensuing struggle quickly grew desperate. The yahg didn't just have an advantage in numbers, they also had the advantage in sheer firepower and wasted no time in their counterattack. Their aggressors were losing people faster than anticipated but they were also succeeding in drawing their targets away from their posts.

"Alright! Now's your chance!" Nick shouted in between gunfire after killing a pair of yahg soldiers with his Avenger. "Remember to watch each other's backs and be wary of the ZEN inside. Now go!" he ordered.

David and the others wasted no time in making their incursion. They quickly slipped past the fighting and made their way towards an unguarded door in the rear of the facility. A pair of yahg were the only the opposition that they met along the way and were promptly executed by Evans' M-92 Mantis. Once they reached the door, Sophie hacked the lock and they proceeded towards their objective at a rapid pace. They couldn't afford to waste any time in reaching the controls, there was simply too much at stake. After fighting their way through a surprisingly mild resistance of scattered ZEN and yahg foot soldiers, they finally reached their destination but what awaited them was far more than anything they'd expected.

"And so you arrive." a large and ominous looking synthetic casually remarked while standing in the center of the room that held the cannon controls. It was definitely a ZEN, but unlike any unit they'd ever seen before. It appeared to be a heavily armored humanoid but didn't seem to have any armaments. "Your attempt at distracting us was a bold move, foolish, but bold. My lesser colleagues began taking the bait as soon as a few of our masters fell. I however, chose to remain here. I knew there had to be more to this pointless attack and it seems my assessment was correct."

"Just who or what the hell are you supposed to be?" Jackson demanded while aiming his Avenger at the mystery ZEN unit.

"Forgive me, I'm not accustomed to this protocol that some of you organics refer to as manners. My designation is Proteus and I am classified as an overseer. My tasks involve coordinating my fellows and dispatching the Geists where they are needed." Proteus explained.

"The Geists? But…I thought that they were the leaders within the ZEN." Sophie replied in shock.

"An understandable err in judgment on your part. Overseers are rarely seen and we normally don't involve ourselves directly unless absolutely necessary. Safeguarding these controls at all costs has been deemed a top priority by my masters and their rulers. Commander Julek made it clear that we are to prevent any hostiles from seizing control of this facility at all costs." Proteus continued.

"A synthetic asshole who's more advanced than the goddamn Geists, just our luck." Jackson commented irritably.

"He's confident too, despite the fact that he's outnumbered." Evans added cautiously while observing their adversary.

"I am simply secure in the knowledge that I am superior to you in every conceivable way. Your numerical 'advantage' is meaningless. But I suppose I should take measures to ensure my success, just in case." Proteus replied calmly. Moments later, his eyes started to glow and within seconds a Geist Unit descended into the room and was quickly joined by a large group of Zen soldiers and several stalkers who promptly cloaked themselves.

"Aww, fuck you!" Jackson angrily shouted before opening fire against the overseer. The others quickly joined him as they all took cover behind several consoles.

"This is bad, we can't afford to have that bastard and a Geist on the battlefield!" Evans shouted in between shots.

"You think?!" Jackson yelled back sarcastically before tossing a frag grenade at the enemy soldiers.

"We won't have to." David replied calmly, immediately getting everyone's attention. "I'll deal with the Geist and get the overseer's attention focused on me. The rest of you should deal with the soldiers and stalkers. Sophie knows how to deal with them while they're cloaked, so there shouldn't be any issues as long as you're all careful." he explained while loading his weapons with disruptor rounds.

"Shepard, are you high?!" Jackson asked incredulously. "It takes nothing short of an N7 to deal with a Geist and I don't even want to think about what we'd need to deal with that overseer thing." he added while exchanging fire with several more soldiers.

"Shepard, you don't have to do this-"

"Yeah, I do Evans. This fight is going to cost us enough time as it is and we can't afford to fail." David interjected. "There are plenty more Shepards to carry on the fight if I die and they're all far better soldiers than me so-"

A sudden and violent slap immediately echoed above the sounds of gunfire as Sophie's hand made contact with David's face. "Don't ever talk like that. Do you hear me?" she said quietly while trembling. "Have you forgotten about your promise to Hannah and Will? What about the one you made to me? 'I'll be there whenever you need me.' Those were your words David, the words you said to me after we both joined the Alliance. You've always been a man who's kept his promises, so don't you dare start breaking them now because I can't afford to lose you either." she continued with tears in her eyes.

David quickly hugged her. "As far as I'm concerned, your life will always be more important than mine Sophie. But if it means that much to you, I'll make it through this." he said determinedly. Afterwards, he released her and drew his Avenger. "Jackson, cover me."

Within seconds, David had begun his assault against the Geist by laying down suppressive fire with a barrage of disruptor rounds while the others opened fire on its cohorts. The creature immediately responded by releasing several incineration blasts that David deftly avoided while closing in on his foe. As he got closer, the Geist took flight and attempted to fire on him from above. David reacted instantly by firing a concussive shot from his Avenger, sending the Geist crashing back down to the ground. As he moved in for the kill, he was promptly knocked off his feet by a massively powerful beam projectile that was sent at him by Proteus. The attack completely destroyed his shields and caused significant damage to his armor.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Proteus casually remarked as he joined the Geist's battle against David.

"Motherf-SHEPARD!" Jackson furiously shouted from across the room.

"Shepard?" Proteus mused while examining David. "I see, not one of our high profile targets within the family but still a potential threat nonetheless. I believe I'll deal with you personally." He added before erecting an incredibly powerful kinetic barrier and beginning his advance.

David quickly struggled to his feet and fortified his armor with Foucault Currents before drawing his M-23 Katana. He then tossed a pair of frag grenades at Proteus who appeared to be thoroughly unfazed by the ensuing explosions as his kinetic barrier remained at full capacity. Once the dust settled he quickly took notice of David who had already closed in on the Geist Unit and was engaging it in a furious melee duel. The Geist had transformed its wings into an enormous sword and was attempting to dismember David who dodged the swing and sent an elbow into the creature's face sending it staggering before following up with a carnage blast from his shotgun instantly obliterating the fiend's head and dropping it to the floor.

"Astounding," Proteus stated in a mildly impressed tone. "You clearly aren't to be underestimated." He added before firing a vicious onslaught of energy blasts at David who struggled to evade the storm of destruction. After suffering several wounds, David managed to take cover behind a destroyed terminal. "This can only end one way, young Shepard." Proteus stated calmly while making his way towards David's cover position.

"You're right about that." David replied in between breaths before rising from his cover position and tossing his remaining grenades at Proteus. Afterwards, he slipped into an adrenaline rush and fired a series of precision shots with his Avenger detonating the explosives as they approached their target. The resulting explosions caught the synthetic off guard and David took advantage by unleashing a hail of disruptor rounds while closing in on the overseer. After his rush had worn off he found himself face to face with his enemy whose kinetic barrier had been utterly destroyed.

"Do you consider this a victory?" Proteus coldly inquired before extending a pair of monomolecular blades from his forearms. He then unleashed a string of slashes against David who was almost taken by surprise. Despite dodging several of the vicious strikes, David found himself wounded by a number of the attacks. The fortification in his armor was being pushed to its limit and he'd still suffered several nasty gashes.

After bringing David to his knees with another round of slashes, Proteus prepared to finish him off with another massive energy blast from his hand. But before he could fire, David purged the currents in his armor and sent the charges to his gauntlets before sending an astoundingly powerful punch to Proteus' midsection. He immediately followed up with a Foucault reinforced omni-blade to the same area, piercing Proteus' armor. Afterwards, David used every ounce of strength he had to physically lift the giant synthetic off its feet while his blade was still embedded in the creature's body. He then tossed the stupefied overseer several feet across the room into a plasma container that promptly exploded.

"Calculations proved inaccurate, but how? What…are…you?" Proteus asked weakly after struggling to his feet following the explosion.

"I'm just the runt of the family." David replied modestly before drawing his Katana and firing a carnage blast that finally destroyed what was left of his opponent.

Afterwards, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. His body was wracked with injuries but the sounds of fighting had finally died down. "David!" Sophie shouted desperately while bolting towards him. Once she reached him, she immediately collapsed into his arms.

"Shepard…you're the real deal, you know that?" Jackson added in complete awe after catching up with her while Evans accompanied him.

"It just goes to show we got the best one in the family." Evans added while admiring David.

"Sophie, the cannon controls." David said hoarsely.

"Right, but once I'm finished we're getting to work on those injuries." Sophie replied sternly. Moments later she began working on the controls for the planet's mobile defense cannons.

* * *

><p>"Sir! They did it!" Flight Lieutenant Murphy shouted excitedly on the bridge of the Tokyo.<p>

"Of course they did and not a moment too soon. We wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer." Captain Neilon replied as a wave of relief swept over him.

"It seems the yahg are already beginning to feel the effects of having those guns turned against them." Commander Abrams stated with a note of triumph while several enemy vessels exploded outside of Elysium's orbit.

"We aren't out of the woods yet, I'm afraid." Neilon said seriously. "We still have to hold those controls and I'm certain we lost far too many soldiers in the operation to seize them. Have we heard anything from our ground teams?" he inquired urgently.

"We're receiving a report from Staff Lieutenant Mitchell as we speak, apparently part of his squad was able to breach the facility housing the controls and secure it. They've initiated the automated defenses to wipe out the remaining resistance in the area and the other teams are meeting up with them now to try and fortify their position. A group of local resistance fighters are assisting them but-oh no..." Flight Lieutenant Murphy abruptly paused.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Neilon anxiously demanded.

"The yahg, sir. Their ground forces are mobilizing to retake the facility. Their numbers, this is insane! Our guys won't stand a chance!" Murphy whispered in a panic. "The lieutenant wants to know how soon they can expect reinforcements from the Sixth Fleet." he added sadly. The entire bridge fell silent after hearing the news. Their friends and allies had struggled to do the impossible and succeeded only to have to face another monumental struggle with no hope of support.

"Tell them there won't be any reinforcements from the Sixth Fleet." Neilon said bitterly. "They're on their own for the time being. Once we've thinned the enemy forces around the planet's orbit, we can deploy the remaining resources we have to assist them but that will take time. I understand that they've already given more than anyone could have asked but we're going to have to ask that they continue to fight and hold out just a bit longer. Under no circumstances are we abandoning them. This fleet may be a grim source of mockery to our colleagues but we aren't cowards and we aren't deserters who'd forsake our brothers and sister in arms!" Neilon said fervently, instantly lifting his bridge staff's spirits. "Just a bit more young man, please don't do me the disservice of having to deliver any tragic news to your family. Your grandmother would never forgive me." Neilon quietly muttered to himself while glimpsing Elysium from the bridge. Young David Shepard's work wasn't over just yet.


	43. Chapter 43 One Man's Mettle

Chapter 43: One Man's Mettle

As David Shepard sat in the tensely silent atmosphere of the military installation that he and his comrades had only just liberated, he couldn't help but share in his allies' despair. They had sacrificed a great deal in order to secure the controls for Elysium's mobile defense cannons, but now they found themselves presented with the seemingly impossible task of holding off a massive army of yahg who were amassing in order to reclaim the facility. They had only just learned that the Sixth Fleet wouldn't be arriving and the only backup they could expect would come from their own fleet which was unfortunately still engaged in a brutal space skirmish with the yahg's weakened but still formidable naval forces. After Sophie finished her treatment of David's wounds, she gently rested her head against his back.

"I won't lie to you, the deck is stacked against us." Nick finally said after surveying the bitter and weary faces of his soldiers. "We're on our own and facing insurmountable odds. It's not fair and I don't expect any of you to face this feeling good about our chances, but we aren't beaten yet and we won't be until the last among us has fallen. The yahg have us outnumbered, vastly outnumbered in fact and we've already lost a lot of good soldiers in our efforts to gain control of this facility but their sacrifices won't mean a damn thing if those monsters manage to take back this base. Personally, I plan to send every one of the bastards who tries to breach this building to an early grave, now who's with me?!" he shouted.

The rather depressing silence that followed his speech wasn't completely surprising but still quite disheartening. After a few moments, David slowly got to his feet and grabbed his weapons. "Sophie, do me a favor and start setting up as many proximity mines as you can at all of the entry points that we can't cover. After that, check the base's automated defenses and make sure that the turrets are operating and then seal yourself inside of the control room for the mobile defense cannons. In a worst case scenario you'll have to destroy them so that the yahg can't use them again." he explained. "I'll head for the main entrance, I'm pretty sure that's where the bulk of the horde will attack." he calmly added.

"David you've done enough, you need to rest now." she pleaded.

"She's right Shepard, after the shit you just pulled nobody here would question your courage if you sat this one out." Jackson said fiercely as if he were daring anyone to question him on the matter.

"That Geist wasn't an easy opponent and the overseer nearly killed you, we can't ask you to give any more." Evans quietly added.

"I'm a soldier and I'm still breathing. I can still hold a gun, I can still shoot and I can still fight. I don't know how many yahg I'll be able to kill before I fall but I won't make it easy for them. As bad as we're all feeling right now, as exhausted as we are, the people who've lived through this damn occupation have had it worse. Maybe my actions won't mean much, but at the very least I'll force those bastards to look me in the eyes before they try to kill me." David replied resolutely.

"Well said! You can count on my support Shepard." Nick said jovially.

"Mine too, I owe you that much after what you did for us in the control room." Jackson said after getting to his feet.

"Count me in, if I'm lucky maybe I'll get a hug from you too once this is all over." Evans teased.

"If I'm going to face certain death, it may as well be with someone I respect." Matthews added appreciatively.

"Friends stick together, David. You can count on all of us." Simmons said brightly.

"Us too, hell you might actually be the first soldier that I can honestly say I don't hate." Troy announced while his friends nodded their approval.

And gradually, despite the inconceivable task that stood before them, every Alliance soldier in the facility pledged their own support. They may have been preparing to fight the most hopeless battle imaginable, but they were also facing the coming struggle with a man who seemed to have a will that was completely unbreakable. He'd been quietly mocked by most of his peers, ignored by their superiors and seemingly sent to die in a suicide assignment and yet his resolve was as strong as ever. He was wounded and had barely recovered from a battle against a Geist Unit and something even more advanced based on what they'd heard, but he was still willing to fight without hesitation. As they all followed the young soldier to begin their preparations for battle, more than a few felt a fair bit of shame for ridiculing him from the shadows in the past and that guilt would only grow as the next confrontation with the enemy escalated. In less than an hour, the small group of Alliance soldiers and resistance fighters had completed their preparations for the impending struggle. Even if the traps that they'd set and the base's automated defenses succeeded in thinning the enemy's forces at an optimal number, they'd still be at a severe disadvantage. Their only good fortune was the fact that the yahg seemed determined to retake the facility in order to seize the cannon controls which meant they couldn't simply obliterate the building as they'd grown accustomed to doing in the past.

"What are the chances we actually get some leave after all of this?" Jackson asked humorously while standing next to David, Sophie and Simmons behind a makeshift barricade that faced the main entrance of the base. Matthews and Evans had both taken sniper positions at a pair of elevated vantage points that were in view of the entryway. Sophie, despite David's concerns, had joined his group after setting several explosives inside of the cannon control room that were rigged to go off with the press of a button. She was personally carrying the detonator and intended to use it if the situation grew dire enough. Nick was coordinating the other soldiers and resistance fighters who were positioned behind various other barricades while Troy lent his assistance. It wouldn't be long before the battle commenced.

"Not likely, but we could all use some." David casually replied.

"Where would you go anyway?" Simmons asked curiously.

"Anywhere that has a nice five star resort for a little R&R. I've definitely got enough saved to treat myself thanks to Shepard here." Jackson replied pleasantly. "What about you?" he asked.

"If I could afford it, Bekenstein would be nice. I've heard they have some really amazing beaches." Simmons replied cheerfully.

"How about you Shepard?" Jackson asked while turning to face David.

"Hawaii," David replied simply.

"Okay…That's a pretty old school answer. Any particular reason why?" Jackson inquired.

"Sophie's always wanted to swim with dolphins and I wouldn't mind doing it myself. Plus there are plenty of resorts that have nice accommodations and the beaches are pleasant enough. At the end of the day, as long she's happy I'll be content." David explained while Sophie smiled.

Jackson quickly exchanged a curious glance with Simmons who was clearly pondering the same question. "Uh, this has kind of been bugging us for awhile now but are you two-"

Jackson's query was promptly cut short by several explosions from the main entrance of the facility. The yahg had officially begun their assault and their first wave of aggressors had triggered the proximity mines that had lined the entryway of the base. After the first swarm of intruders fell dead from the blasts, the young soldiers had a clear view of the advancing enemy and the scene was quite unnerving. Despite the constant barrage of rocket fire from the facility's defense turrets, the yahg were still making significant progress towards them and several were already taking aim at the turrets.

"Sophie, help those turrets out! Everyone else, shoot like you mean it!" David shouted before opening fire with his Avenger's incendiary rounds. Sophie promptly sent out her own turret that immediately unleashed a barrage of armor piercing rounds and rockets, devastating the enemy ranks. Their companions added to the onslaught with their own flurry of incendiary rounds, effectively halting the yahg's progress as they quickly succumbed to the storm of gunfire. The battle quickly escalated from there and raged for several hours with very few lulls in between. The defenders were holding strong but gradually growing exhausted. They had managed to prevent the yahg from destroying the base's defensive turrets which eased their burden considerably, but they all knew that their luck would eventually run out and when it finally did, the real battle began.

A vicious group of yahg siege warriors finally managed to destroy the facility's defensive turrets and paved the way for a brutal incursion into the interior of the base. Close quarters combat was inevitable, but for many facing a yahg at close range was a tall order to say the least. "Switch to your shotguns and aim for their faces!" David yelled after several of his allies screamed in horror as one of the siege warriors crushed the skull of one of their friends with his bare hands.

"Shit man! Most of the people here haven't seen it this bad before!" Jackson shouted after dropping an advancing yahg with a face full of incendiary rounds from his shotgun.

"Well they'd better adjust and fast!" Sophie replied heatedly as her combat drone stunned a trio of yahg soldiers whom she quickly killed with a massive incineration blast.

"That's easier said than done, they just don't have the experience necessary to deal with this!" Simmons added sympathetically after killing a pair of advancing soldiers with a frag grenade.

Even the resistance fighters who had months of experience fighting the yahg were losing their nerve. They had grown accustomed to hit and run skirmishes, but nothing like the brutal close range struggle that was currently unfolding around them. Gradually, they all began retreating allowing the yahg to gain an even greater foothold inside of the entrance.

"Hold them back, damn it!" Nick shouted furiously after killing one of the advancing enemies with an omni-blade to the neck.

But it was no use, panic had begun to set in and the yahg were feeding off of everyone's anxieties and pressing their advantage further. The more gruesome their executions of the soldiers who fell to them, the more terror they managed to sow and it wasn't long before their recapture of the base appeared to be all but assured, until they encountered David…

"Sophie, I like blue." David calmly stated after killing a trio of enemy soldiers with his M-23 Katana.

"What?!" she replied incredulously after freezing a pair of her own assailants with a cryo blast before shattering them with a few shots from her Predator.

"Your swimsuit, I think you should get something in blue. You don't have to, but I like the color and I think it'd look good on you. You can decide everything else, but I'd really like to see you in something blue when we take the trip." David coolly elaborated before fortifying his armor with Foucault Currents.

"Blue it is!" Sophie replied while grinning before sabotaging the weapons of a squad of siege warriors.

Afterwards, David slipped into an adrenaline rush and promptly killed the crippled squad of enemies and every other siege warrior who'd breached the base. After his rush wore off, he continued his rampage by gunning down every yahg soldier in sight. While a trio of the oversized intruders attempted to surround him, he countered with a carnage blast from his shotgun and several well placed jabs of his omni-blade. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by his opponents and that fact alone was enough to enrage them, but he was also causing them significant losses and forcing some to pull back slightly. That tiny bit of leeway was all he needed.

"Is that all you bastards have because I'm not backing down! I'll hold this line even if I'm the last man standing here! You hear me?!" David roared firing several more well aimed shots from his Katana, killing even more yahg soldiers with a barrage of incendiary rounds.

Every soldier and resistance fighter in the battlefield was stunned but also inspired. David continued his relentless assault against his adversaries and continued to add even more giant bodies to the floor. Anger was quickly giving way to confusion and a small amount of fear within the yahg ranks. It was a sensation that they simply weren't accustomed to experiencing outside of their battles with krogan and biotics. They were being pushed back by an ordinary human who they couldn't seem to demoralize.

"Hell yeah, I got your back Shepard!" Jackson shouted as he joined David's assault.

"We do too!" Sophie yelled as she and Simmons fought their way forward to join him.

"So do we!" Matthews added as he and Evans proceeded to take apart the enemy's lines with headshots while firing from their perches.

"We all do!" Nick bellowed while leading a charge full of soldiers who were full of renewed vigor.

The yahg were pushed back almost immediately as shotgun blasts and omni-blades tore through their ranks. Their withdrawal was becoming more pronounced and with every step back that they took, the battle weary defenders were emboldened even further. "I think we might actually have these assholes on the run!" Troy eagerly shouted in between gunfire.

His celebration was quickly cut short as a massive figure appeared behind the enemy lines. The giant promptly broke the necks of a pair of his compatriots who'd retreated a few steps in his presence. "No retreats." the behemoth coldly declared.

The yahg instantly obeyed and resumed their push forward under the watchful gaze of their gargantuan leader who quickly took notice of David as he continued to take down yahg aggressors, completely undaunted by the giant's presence. "You, you're the one who destroyed Proteus. He sent details about you before his destruction." the yahg leader stated while glaring at David.

"So I guess you're Commander Julek?" David responded after dropping another yahg soldier with a stab to the face with his omni-blade.

"I am, human. As a whole your species is pathetic. But every once in awhile, anomalies like you emerge. Normally it's more annoying than troublesome but you also happen to be a Shepard. That's a name we know all too well and a line that can't be allowed to continue." Julek replied and without any hesitation, he attacked.

He immediately transformed his omni-gauntlet into a cannon and fired several incineration blasts at David who skillfully dodged the incoming hazards while returning fire with his Avenger. Unfortunately, Julek's armor was proving to be incredibly durable, even under an onslaught of incendiary rounds. Julek returned fire with a massive M-76 Revenant that he was clearly adept at using. After inflicting several wounds on David, he transformed his omni-gauntlet into a riot shield and calmly advanced across the battlefield at a rapid pace, violently swatting away everyone who got in his path using his enormous shield. After closing in on David, he quickly found himself on the receiving end of a carnage blast from the young soldier's shotgun at fairly close range. Unfortunately for David, Julek managed to block the attack with his shield, destroying his omni-gauntlet in the process.

Julek ignored his now wounded hand and continued his assault against David after drawing a large and brutal looking knife that he attempted to stab his opponent with. David reacted instantly and disarmed him after firing a concussive shot from his Avenger before closing in with his omni-blade. Julek once again blocked his attack and suffered a large gash in his forearm but not before punching David hard enough to send a tremor through his body. The blow quickly brought David to his knees, where Julek grabbed him and lifted the injured young soldier into the air with one arm while continuing his ruthless beating with the other. After a vicious flurry of punches, he finally tossed David onto the ground and released a roar that chilled the bones of everyone on the battlefield.

"This! This is what happens when you defy us!" he snarled afterwards while making his way towards David's battered body. After closing in on the beaten down soldier, he once again lifted him from the ground and held him by his neck. "Your time has come to an end boy, your family will suf-"

David didn't give him a chance to finish his threat before shoving a frag grenade inside of his mouth and then stabbing his hand with an omni-blade. Julek quickly dropped him to his feet where David immediately purged the Foucault Currents in his armor and sent the charges to his gauntlets. Afterwards, he sent the giant staggering with a surprisingly powerful left hook before toppling him completely with an uppercut from the right. After being knocked senseless into the center of his horde of invaders, the frag grenade promptly exploded taking Julek's head with it and wounding several nearby yahg who were completely stunned by the display. David then drew his Avenger and slipped into another adrenaline rush executing every yahg who was in proximity of Julek's remains. After the effect wore off, he tossed his remaining grenades at the still reeling enemy forces and detonated them with several carefully aimed shots, sowing a great deal of panic and confusion among his adversaries. Finally, he once again opened fire on the scattered and wounded yahg forces using incendiary rounds to take down the opposition. The remaining yahg weren't simply shocked by David's performance, they were downright astonished.

"I told you bastards before, I'm not going anywhere." David calmly announced after surveying what remained of the yahg's forces. Their retreat was gradual but once it was underway, it quickly escalated into a stampede. In the aftermath, David simply sighed before turning his attention towards his allies who were already in the midst of celebrating their victory.

"I can't believe what I just saw. Shepard, you, you're-"

"He's the man, Matthews!" Jackson shouted triumphantly after slapping David across the back while Sophie hugged him.

"Damn right he is!" Troy agreed while his friends began chanting David's name. "And I'll make sure everyone knows it, those idiots who hand you your orders won't be able to ignore you after this. That's a promise." he added firmly.

"It looks like you'll be receiving some well deserved praise, Shepard." Nick said before releasing a spirited laugh himself.

It didn't take long before the chanting of David's name spread across the entire base and continued well after the reinforcements from their allies finally arrived. As far as David was concerned, he'd done his duty. Elysium was finally free of the yahg, his friends had all survived and more importantly, so had Sophie. As wounded and exhausted as he was following the battle, he couldn't have been more at peace.

* * *

><p>"Geez, don't let mom see you like this, or worse yet grandma." Will playfully joked while examining his younger brother from his bedside in a room within Huerta Memorial Hospital. "And definitely not Hannah." he added humorously.<p>

It had been several weeks since the Alliance victory on Elysium and word had quickly spread across the galaxy about the impossible odds that the Seventh Fleet had faced in order to liberate the colony. The triumph had earned 'The Graveyard Fleet' some hard earned respect from their peers and the gratitude of Elysium's citizens. David himself discovered that he was now somewhat of a celebrity thanks to Troy who had apparently been serious in his promise to acknowledge everything that David had done. It turned out that before his home had been occupied by the yahg and he'd been forced to take up arms against them, he had actually been a journalist for a local news station. With his expertise, it didn't take long for word to spread about 'The Hero of Elysium' and David found himself a much sought after target for the press after arriving on the Citadel for medical treatment with the rest of his comrades who'd been wounded in battle. He was glad that Will had connections in C-Sec that allowed him to maintain his privacy while he recuperated. He just wasn't the 'celebrity' type and preferred the company of his friends and family.

"Hannah probably already knows thanks to Sophie." David sighed. "She has a habit of making things sound worse than they actually are." he added in exhaustion.

"How much worse could she make getting beaten to a pulp by a supersized yahg sound?" Will joked. "On a serious note, what the hell were you thinking? A Geist, an Overseer and then a yahg commander, save some for Ethan and Allie, damn it." he added seriously.

"I did what I had to do Will and I don't regret anything." David replied defiantly.

"I'll bet you regret being famous now though." Will remarked with an amused look on his face. "It's long overdue in my opinion and it damn sure shouldn't have taken this long for those bastards to promote you, not to mention the fact that you should have way more commendations right now." he added irritably.

"I don't want to have this argument with you again, Will." David said wearily.

"Fine, forget I said anything." Will replied in exasperation. "At any rate, once you get back to your ship you'll have a few gifts waiting for you, courtesy of your loving brothers and sisters. We were all talking and decided that standard issue garbage you've been using in battle is completely unacceptable." he cheerfully stated.

"Wait, what?" David asked in confusion.

"You heard me. Ethan and Allie used their connections to get you a much better assault rifle and shotgun while yours truly pulled some strings to get you a pistol worthy of your skills. And Hannah had Miranda pull a few favors to get you a pretty badass set of armor. If you insist on fighting on the frontlines of these deranged operations then you're going to need the proper equipment." Will explained.

"Will, you guys didn't have to do that. I can make do with what I have, besides it's gotten me this far and-"

"No arguments little bro. It's all been taken care of and we got a few new toys for Sophie too." Will sternly interjected. "She worries about you a lot you know."

"Yeah, I know. Comes with the territory I guess." David replied while laying back on his pillows.

"If they discharge you early, feel free to crash at my place. I won't be using it for awhile since I'm working a sting operation and I know you could use the rest and the privacy." Will offered.

"Thanks Will, I think I'll take you up on that." David replied gratefully.

"Well, I'd better get back to work. The scumbags won't bust themselves. I'll check in again tomorrow after I fill everyone in on your condition. Honestly, the women in this family are exhausting." Will said humorously before standing and making his way towards the door. As he opened it, he almost bumped into Sophie. "What a coincidence, we were just talking about you." he casually remarked.

"Good things, I hope." Sophie replied while glaring at Will.

"Please, you really think David would ever badmouth you or allow anyone to besmirch your honor." Will joked.

"No, but you may have slipped in a few snide remarks under the radar." she replied suspiciously.

"Why do women always think the worst of me? Damn it, I blame Ethan." Will complained amusingly. "I'll see you two later." he added before departing.

Afterwards, Sophie took a seat beside David's bed and placed a hand on his face that he gently kissed. "I think Jackson and Simmons might be on to us." Sophie said softly.

"Jackson breaks more regs before breakfast than most guys do in their whole careers and Simmons is a hopeless romantic." David scoffed. "But in all seriousness, I think we can trust them." he added while holding Sophie's hand.

"Sometimes I wish we could be more open, if I have to see Evans flirt with you one more time I might seriously lose it. And I didn't appreciate that Madison girl eyeing you either." she said in annoyance.

"Sophie, there's only one woman I'll ever be interested in and luckily I already have her." David replied sincerely before pulling her towards him.

"You do know how to reassure a girl." Sophie said fondly as he held her in his arms. "So, blue?" she mused.

"Is it a no go?" David asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you had a thing for asari and wanted to use me for some kind of fantasy." Sophie teased.

"Actually, it's because you were wearing blue on the night we first kissed in your parent's backyard. It's been my favorite color ever since." David replied honestly.

"Good answer." Sophie replied before kissing him. After several intense minutes they finally separated. "Blue is definitely doable." she finally said before curling up next to him on his bed. In David's opinion, his hospital release couldn't come fast enough.


	44. Chapter 44 To Each Their Own

Chapter 44: To Each Their Own

"I know what you've been up to, Ethan." Liara sternly announced while facing the young man who was seated across the desk from her inside of her office on Ilium. She had contacted him the moment his ship docked at Nos Astra.

"And what exactly have I been up to?" Ethan asked innocently.

"Enough games, Ethan. I will admit that I'm impressed with how well you've managed to conceal your movements and contacts. But don't forget to whom you're speaking." Liara said seriously.

"Ah, right. Would that happen to be my beautiful, doting aunt who also happens to be a local information broker or the infamous, almighty Shadow Broker herself?" Ethan inquired in a playful whisper. Liara was fairly shocked by Ethan's statement but quickly recovered.

"How long have you known?" she asked curiously.

"A few years now, dad isn't half as careful as he should be when he's at home. I overheard a conversation between the two of you one day when I dropped by to see Hannah. After that, I just put the pieces together. Will's not the only detective in the family." Ethan replied smugly.

"Very well, then we can dispense with this childish banter. Does Shepard have any idea what you've been up to?" Liara asked.

"Unless you told him, then no. Dad has his way of doing things and I have mine." Ethan replied coldly before standing to leave. "I don't suppose you'd consider keeping all of this between us?" he added while staring back at Liara.

"If Shepard asks me directly, I won't lie to him Ethan." Liara replied earnestly. "But if he doesn't, then I won't mention it." she added with a sigh.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't. There are already too many circumstances that force me into meetings with him and mom, and it's more than a little annoying." Ethan replied irritably before turning to leave. "I'll see you later, Liara."

"Ethan, please wait!" Liara anxiously pleaded before making her way towards him and grabbing his hand. "Is it too much to ask that you finally forgive your father? He and Ashley made a mistake, but they both regret-"

"The hell they do!" Ethan exploded. "They don't give a damn about the consequences of what they've done! At least Allie felt guilty, she lost the man that she loved and it's still hurting her. Will, David, Hannah, they all lost a brother and I lost my best friend. The only reason they give a damn now is because of Mal's potential usefulness as an asset for the Alliance. So don't stand there and tell me that they're sorry, not when I have to see my big sister swallow her pain whenever someone even mentions Mal's name." he continued in a fury.

Liara immediately hugged him and began to shed several tears. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see the two of you continue like this. He misses his son, Ethan. Whether you care to believe it or not, he is hurting right now and so are you." she said sympathetically.

Ethan quickly calmed down and gently wiped the tears from Liara's face while looking down into her eyes. "Right now it seems like you're the one who's hurting the most and for that, I'm sorry." he gently replied while embracing her. "You know, I swore to myself a long time ago that I'd never allow anything to cause you any pain if I could help it. And now I've made you cry, just another thing to add to my list of failings." he quietly lamented.

"Ethan, you have grown into a remarkable young man and an accomplished soldier. Your brothers and sisters all look to you for guidance and inspiration. The only failings that you possess are those that you've imagined due to your relentless pursuit of perfection." Liara said reassuringly.

"I can almost believe that when you say it. But then again, I've always trusted everything you've told me." Ethan replied fondly.

After several minutes of holding each other, they both noticed a change in the atmosphere as their heart rates began to quicken. Their embrace was quickly becoming something more and Liara could feel herself slipping into an area that she knew was forbidden. Her pulse was pounding and her face had grown quite flush. Ethan for his part was also finding it difficult to separate himself from his surrogate aunt and instead caressed her face as he lowered his head to do the unthinkable. As their lips approached and slightly quivered in anticipation of making contact, a very loud and stern voice promptly interrupted them.

"I'm glad I decided to drop by before you could do anything stupid." Miranda said while glaring at the pair from the doorway of Liara's office.

"Miranda, what a surprise!" Ethan blurted out after he and Liara nearly jumped apart.

"I was planning to have you meet me at a little café that isn't far from here." Miranda continued while eyeing the pair. "But I figured I'd pay Liara a visit first. A good call, I think." she commented coldly as her observation of the two intensified.

"This, this was just-"

"Go. Now." Miranda sternly interjected before Ethan could try to explain. "I've already sent you the details, now get going. I'll catch up with you later." she added seriously.

Ethan may have been a twenty-three year old adult. He may have been a lieutenant in the Alliance and a Council SPECTRE, but under no circumstances was he planning to defy a clearly irate Miranda. And so, without any argument or hesitation, he said his goodbyes to Liara and quickly left while Miranda turned her attention to the still blush asari standing before her.

"So, would you care to explain what the hell that was?" Miranda asked seriously.

"A mistake." Liara quickly replied as she struggled to collect herself.

"Oh, I'm sure it would have been, especially if I had arrived a few minutes later." Miranda remarked derisively. "Please tell me you haven't fallen so low that you've begun lusting after your surrogate nephew simply because he reminds you of his father." she snidely inquired.

"Of course not!" Liara shouted back defensively. "We simply lost ourselves for a moment, it won't happen again." she quickly added.

Miranda simply shook her head in frustration. "I knew you were looking at him differently now, but this? And of course he's had a childish crush on you since he was a boy, this is quite the mess you've started." she said accusingly.

"Enough! I said it wouldn't happen again!" Liara said angrily. "Even if I have to avoid him altogether, I'll see to it that this goes no further." she firmly added.

"Good, see to it that it doesn't because if I have to get involved, neither of you will get off easy." Miranda replied ominously. "I was hoping we could discuss a few Equinox transmissions that I happened to come across, but I think I'll give you a few hours to cool off instead. I'll have a 'chat' with Ethan in the meantime." Miranda said coolly before finally departing the office leaving Liara with a great deal to consider.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I know. I'm a complete screw up and I've likely ruined things between me and Liara." Ethan instantly stated in a guilty manner as Miranda approached and took a seat at the table he was occupying inside of a small café that was nestled near the shopping kiosks.<p>

"Yes, but it's not all your fault and I wasn't planning to lay the blame squarely on you." Miranda casually replied before picking up a menu.

"I really hope you didn't give Liara a hard time." Ethan said anxiously.

"Why, were you hoping to?" Miranda asked coyly while glaring at him.

"Not. Funny." Ethan replied bitterly. "We just-"

"Made a mistake, yes I've heard." Miranda replied curtly before placing her order with a passing waitress.

Ethan simply sighed as an aura of self-loathing and defeat quickly engulfed him. "Four years and I still can't seem to get my act together. At this rate, I'll never be able to-"

"Win back Zoe? No, I suppose not." Miranda leisurely finished for him. "And I doubt Jacob would offer his blessing anyway. Given what just happened, I can't say I'd criticize him for it." she added while surveying the reckless young man whom she cared about just as much as his siblings.

"I can't really argue, can I?" Ethan replied somberly. "This is exactly why I should just focus on work and the war, otherwise I end up creating problems and hurting people that I care about." he sighed afterwards.

Miranda simply stared at him for a few moments. "Ethan, you happen to be a fantastic soldier, a brilliant tactician and a gifted counterintelligence operative it seems. But when it comes to relationships, you're absolutely awful. Clearly, I have no right to judge you, but I will anyway because I care. You're problem is simple, you can't commit. You can love, but you can't seem to have it extend into a permanent union or at least a relationship that's exclusive. So you allow yourself to fabricate a slew of anxieties based on nothing in order to justify your spastic departures from whatever relationship you happen to be in. It's pathetic, really, but it doesn't have to be. I happen to believe you're capable of better." she said encouragingly while lifting his chin.

"I don't know Miranda, maybe Will and I aren't suited for settling down." Ethan replied hesitantly.

"Don't get me started on Will." Miranda scoffed. "Your problems are far more sensible than his, trust me." she added before thanking their waitress and accepting her drink that had just arrived.

"It's like I always said, David is the best one among us, the only real man in this family." Ethan proudly stated.

"That's true, for the moment anyway. How is he?" Miranda inquired before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Will says he'll make a full recovery and that's a load off of everyone's minds." Ethan replied in relief. "The info he sent about these Overseer Units will come in handy too, I just wish he hadn't had to fight one of the damn things to get it." he added regretfully.

"David will always be reliable, that's part of who he is. Hopefully the new armaments that we've sent him will help mitigate the results of that brashness of his." Miranda said fondly. "Hannah was fairly upset when she heard about his injuries and how he got them."

"Well she can rest easy now, for a little while at least." Ethan remarked while looking over his own menu. "How is she by the way?" he asked curiously.

"Happy, healthy and doing brilliantly at work and in her studies." Miranda replied happily.

"What about your ward? I know they work together and he goes to the same university, right?" Ethan asked after ordering a cappuccino.

"Isaac is also doing magnificently. His dissertation on dark energy recently won a few awards. He's well on his way to following in his late parents' footsteps." Miranda proudly declared.

"That's good to hear." Ethan said brightly. "Especially after what happened to them…that was just...Equinox has a lot to answer for." he added bitterly.

"They do and I WILL see them pay." Miranda replied dangerously as a fire lit in her eyes. Three years earlier, two people who were very important to her had had their lives taken away by Equinox and their only son had been left orphaned. Miranda had taken it upon herself to raise the teenager afterwards and safeguard him from any potential threats. He was a scholar like his parents and also a far better human being than most.

"I've always wondered why you offered to take him in yourself." Ethan cautiously pondered while glancing at Miranda. "His parents were your sister's old professors, right?"

"Ori and her husband were the first to offer the boy a home, but he refused. He didn't want to endanger anyone in case he was a target himself. Isaac is like that, I think he and David would get along quite well. To be honest, he turned me down too until I convinced him that I could protect the both of us. The fact that he needed a qualified tutor and someone to continue his biotic lessons also swung things in my favor. He refused his invitation to Grissom out of fear for the safety of his potential classmates but with his father gone…he needed someone to teach him how to control his powers." Miranda quietly explained.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Ethan apologized.

"It's alright, as I said before, he's doing splendidly. Now, let's review this data you have and then we'll BOTH pay Liara a visit to pool our information. You're aware of each other's identities now, so that should make things easier as long you don't start acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers." Miranda replied while giving Ethan a stern look before extending her hand towards his face.

"I guess I'm never going to hear the end of this one, am I?" Ethan replied in exasperation while Miranda affectionately pinched his cheek.

"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant." she said while smiling.

* * *

><p>"At this rate, we're both going to be late." Hannah playfully complained as a familiar pair of hands caressed her body.<p>

"Maybe, but I think we've both earned some free time." her boyfriend replied while smiling before burrowing beneath the sheets of their bed and kissing several areas of her body that were sure to make her face blush.

"I'm serious Isaac…" she moaned before finally succumbing to his temptation.

An hour later, she found herself making the familiar trek from her room to the kitchen of Miranda's penthouse where her charming boyfriend was already cheerfully preparing breakfast for them. Isaac Graham was unlike any guy she'd ever known. He was practically a genius but also incredibly laid back. He was also a wonderful person who didn't have to be considering what he'd suffered several years earlier. His parents had both been scientists and well respected ones at that, but they'd also unfortunately upset Equinox and paid a terrible price for maintaining their integrity against the nefarious organization. As a result, Isaac was orphaned but fortunately Miranda had taken him in and under her guidance and tutelage the young man had flourished.

While Isaac hummed the tune of Hannah's current favorite song from the radio, she couldn't help but admire him. Physical appeal wasn't the only thing that had initially drawn her to him, but it certainly helped. That was never more obvious than when she observed him while he wasn't wearing clothes. He was tall, but only slightly higher than average. His body was well toned but not brawny and the way the contours of his muscles ran across his coco complexion creating an almost hypnotic outline was quite pleasing in her opinion. He also had the most gentle brown eyes that Hannah had ever seen, and despite the tragedies that he'd suffered, they remained that way, completely untainted by hatred or thoughts of vengeance. Isaac had decided to honor his parents' memory by living his life the best way that he could and continuing their work. He also took it upon himself to make the world a little bit brighter whenever possible. When he wasn't at work, school or spending time with Hannah, he could often be found tutoring kids from the neighborhood in math and science. He also instructed young biotics who were preparing to enter Grissom Academy and brought some much needed reassurance to their parents who were often uneasy about their children's abilities. Despite his personal tragedies, Isaac was one of the most positive people that she'd ever known.

"Breakfast, madam." Isaac said in an overly dignified tone while placing a plate of french toast in front of Hannah as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Why thank you, good sir." she replied in kind as they both laughed.

"We'll have to eat fast if I'm going to make it to biology and you to chemistry." Hannah announced after glancing at the time on her omni-tool.

Isaac simply chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked in agitation.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that we got an in depth review of both not too long ago." Isaac replied cheerfully before being playfully shoved by Hannah.

"Be serious, will you? Miranda made it clear that she'll only be generous as long as we keep our grades up and our jobs don't suffer." Hannah replied sternly.

"Okay, okay." Isaac sighed. "I do owe Miranda a lot and now that I'm with you, I owe her even more." he added earnestly.

Hannah quickly smiled while Isaac returned the favor. "So, I've been wondering for awhile now…when exactly are you going to tell the rest of your family about us?" he asked curiously.

Hannah immediately dropped her fork and almost choked on a bite of her toast. "Why ask that now?" she coughed after taking a large sip of orange juice.

"Well, it'd be nice to meet everyone. It's always fun to hang out with Allie and Kasumi, but I'd really like to have a proper meeting with your parents and brothers. It's been over a year now, and I'm starting to feel like your dirty little secret." Isaac replied somewhat sadly.

Hannah immediately grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. "You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, don't ever doubt that." she said fervently.

"Then what's the problem?" Isaac asked.

"My dad is the problem. You just don't understand, Isaac. In his mind, no one's ever been good enough for me or Allie. Do you have any idea how hard he was on Allie's ex?" she replied desperately.

"Is that why they broke up?" Isaac inquired.

"No…there were other reasons. Anyway, I just don't want him coming down on you. My brothers aren't much better, but somehow, I think you'd actually get along with them, especially David." Allie explained. It wasn't the first time that she'd mentioned David and Isaac had a feeling that getting his approval meant more to her than anyone else's.

"Alright, then why don't you introduce me to David? He sounds like a nice guy and he's obviously important to you. And I'd really like to get at least one of your brothers' blessings." Isaac requested.

Hannah took a moment to think while biting down on her lip in concentration. "Okay, it's a deal. But I'm not sure when we'll be able to meet him, he's always on the frontline somewhere and hardly ever gets any leave."

"Well, when he finally gets a break and heads home to Earth, I'd like for us to get acquainted." Isaac said firmly.

"I understand, I'll let him know the next time I send him a message." Hannah replied while grinning. Her boyfriend had a way of making himself even cuter whenever he was being noble.

Sometime later they found themselves rushing to make it on time for their first classes of the day after Isaac skillfully parked his sky car in one of the last available parking spots on campus. "Who says college freshmen can't drive?" he joked while he and Hannah raced across a courtyard. They briefly stopped at their favorite tree in the center before saying their goodbyes.

"We'll meet here for lunch, right?" Hannah asked before kissing him.

"Yeah, I might be a little late though. I promised Kayama Sensei I'd help him with one of his jujitsu lessons." Isaac replied after returning the kiss.

"Brilliant scientist, biotic genius, jujitsu master, expert chef, is there anything you can't do?" Hannah teased.

"I can't wait to see you again." Isaac replied before kissing Hannah once more.

"Add ridiculously charming to that list." Hannah replied afterwards while smiling.

They then set off for their respective classes while Hannah continued to grin. These days she found herself feeling elated whenever she was with Isaac or looking forward to a meeting with him. As she sped towards her lecture hall, she quickly noticed a message on her omni-tool from one of her friends. "Collette, I wonder what's up?" she mused before reading the missive.

_Meet me at the auditorium, ASAP. Can't explain right now, just hurry! Please!_

Hannah knew her friend, and was certain that something was up. Collette would never joke around like this. Without hesitation she quickly made her way to the campus auditorium and proceeded inside. The moment she entered, she knew she'd fallen into someone's trap as the lights shut off and the doors sealed behind her. Moments later, as the lights returned, she was met with a horrifying image after catching sight of her friend on her knees in the center of the massive assembly hall, tied up with a terrified look on her face as a sinister figure loomed over her. The mystery man was wearing a black military uniform that she'd never seen before, but she instantly recognized Equinox's insignia on the front.

"Oh God Hannah! I'm so sorry, I didn't have choice! Please forgive me, I never wanted-"

Her friend's pleas were promptly cut short by a single gunshot to the head from an M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol. As the young woman's body slumped to the floor, the mystery man immediately diverted his attention towards Hannah. "Go after the one that they all believe is the safest, those were my orders. Months of sitting on my hands and this is what they finally demand of me, apprehend Shepard's precious baby girl. The admiral has certainly upset someone high up for them to dedicate so many of our infiltrators into snatching you, lovely one." the man calmly stated. Within seconds, several soldiers began decloaking and firing tranquilizer rounds at Hannah who deftly avoided the shots and initiated her own cloak. She and her siblings had all received training from their extended family, but they each had a favored tutor and hers was Kasumi. The master thief had taught her everything that she knew and Hannah was about to put it all to good use.

After moving undetected, she skillfully killed two of the assailants who had closed in on her with a series of precision strikes to the base of their skulls. After reappearing, she was met with a storm of shots that seemed to pass through her. Her opponents unfortunately realized far too late that they were firing on a decoy that promptly exploded, killing several more of her aggressors. Afterwards, Hannah seemed to appear out of thin air as she landed on top of another one of her would be captors and quickly snapped his neck with her legs before stunning three of his fellows with an overload. Before they could recover, she shot each one in the neck with their own tranquilizers after grabbing one of her dead opponents' pistols and opening fire. Within minutes, she'd completely cleared the assembly hall of hostiles, with the exception of their leader. She quickly cloaked once more and prepared to deal with the bastard who had murdered her friend.

"Well done, lovely one." the man commented in amusement after surveying the state of his decimated strike team. "I suppose it's true, there's no such thing as a helpless Shepard." He added wryly. Moments later, Hannah decloaked and prepared to strike but was quickly taken off of her feet as the mystery man unleashed a singularity that ensnared her. While she drifted helplessly in the air, he calmly walked over to one of his fallen men and grabbed his pistol. "And now you sleep." he whispered before firing a single tranquilizer that instantly rendered her unconscious.

"…understand that, but our preparations aren't yet complete. If you expect us to deliver the girl without attracting any attention then you'll simply have to remain patient. I can assure you that we'll be ready to leave within the next twenty-four hours." a familiar voice explained. Hannah was slowly beginning to regain consciousness and she instantly recognized the despicable voice that was speaking in the other room of the dank building that she appeared to be occupying at the moment. She was tied and bound to a chair and a mysterious device had been attached to her omni-tool hand, preventing its use. "You five, deal with the boyfriend and see to it that there aren't any witnesses." The voice ordered before entering Hannah's room. "So, finally awake I see. I must admit, I had my doubts when I heard about how beautiful Shepard's daughters were. But you more than live up to the rumors, lovely one." the man said suggestively before running a finger down Hannah's neck. She promptly spat in his face which only seemed to amuse him further. "It will be quite some time before we deliver you to the Gemini Twins. Our dear Zodiac Commanders have made their orders quite clear. But until then, you belong to me and you can be certain that we'll be getting to know each other quite well." the man said darkly before wiping his face.

"Sir, there's been a delay at the port." A soldier suddenly reported after entering the room.

"Of course there has." The man replied cynically. "We can't afford any further delays, the sooner we get to space, the sooner Shepard's daughter can be delivered to our superiors. And the sooner she and I can have some alone time." He added while smirking at Hannah who struggled to free herself. "It seems our time alone together will have to wait until we leave Earth, lovely one. But don't worry, I won't forget." he added in a sinister tone before leaving with his subordinate.

As Hannah struggled to formulate an escape plan, she quickly realized just how terrified she truly was. Not just for her sake, but for Isaac's. They were planning to kill him and there was nothing she could do to stop them. At that moment, for the first time in her life, she hated the fact that she was a Shepard.


	45. Chapter 45 Peaceful Warrior

Chapter 45: Peaceful Warrior

"Hm, I should definitely thank Conrad while I'm at it." Isaac mused while sitting beneath a large tree in a courtyard on his college's campus. He'd decided to begin writing a list of acknowledgements that he planned to read at an upcoming ceremony where'd he was due to receive an award for a dissertation that he'd recently written. He figured it would be a good way to kill some time while waiting for Hannah. "His work was definitely a good influence and he's a nice guy. I just hope he doesn't start gushing about the prospect of meeting the Shepards." Isaac chuckled while adding Conrad Verner's name to the top of his list. Afterwards, he put his omni-tool away and took a moment to lean back and relax while shutting his eyes. The weather had been surprisingly pleasant and the shade of the tree always made his and Hannah's breaks beneath it more enjoyable.

"Resting up, I see." A familiar voice chided, instantly rousing him from his state of serenity.

"Hey Willow. What's up?" Isaac greeted after catching a glimpse of the feisty young woman standing over him.

"You tell me, Romeo. Hannah didn't show up for biology today, exactly how hard did you tire her out?" Willow asked playfully.

"No more than usual and-wait? We both got here with a few minutes to spare. She was heading for class when we left each other." Isaac replied in confusion.

"Well she obviously didn't make it. I assumed you two decided to sleep in." Willow replied with a mischievous grin on her face before quickly checking the time on her omni-tool. "And now I'm late! When you find Hannah, tell her that I'm pissed at her for making me have to write my own notes today!" she shouted in a hurry before running off to make it to her next class.

Isaac immediately grew concerned, it wasn't like Hannah to miss a lesson or disappear without telling anyone. "Athena, can you perform a trace on Hannah's omni-tool? Use the 'Lost Little Lamb Protocol' and send the specifics to me as soon as you get a fix on her location." he anxiously requested. Moments later, a small, pale blue, spherical VI rose from his omni-tool.

"I'm afraid I can't perform a trace at the moment, Isaac." A soft, feminine voice replied. "Something is preventing me from accessing Hannah's omni-tool readings."

"Damn, alright we're heading home. I can use the equipment from the lab to augment our search." he said hastily before getting to his feet. Something wasn't right, that much was clear. He quickly set off for the parking lot while frantically sending messages to Hannah in the vain hope that she'd respond. As he cut through an empty passageway that served as a shortcut, he was almost killed when a shot from an M-11 Suppressor heavy pistol nearly took his head off. Fortunately, he'd erected a kinetic barrier just in the nick of time using his omni-tool. The mystery man who'd fired it had suddenly decloaked and was already preparing to follow up on the attack. "I'm going to assume that wasn't an accident." Isaac calmly remarked while observing his assailant. The man was wearing an impressive set of stealth armor and appeared to be armed with several other dangerous weapons. The Suppressor was clearly being used to avoid drawing attention to the situation.

Isaac wasn't the violent type, in fact he was an avid fan of pacifism. It was a silly ideal given the current state of the galaxy but he couldn't help but admire the notion. His practice of martial arts had always been born from a desire to pursue inner peace and his training in jujitsu and tai chi had allowed him to gain a considerable measure of calm during some of the more tumultuous moments of his life. Still, he wasn't opposed to defending himself and he certainly wasn't above utilizing force to deal with those who refused other avenues of conflict resolution. As the mystery figure lunged at him with an omni-blade, Isaac skillfully twisted the man's arm and promptly dislocated his shoulder. Within moments, four more assassins decloaked and opened fire. Isaac blocked the incoming gunshots using his injured aggressor as a human shield before sabotaging his adversaries' weapons with his omni-tool. The backfire from their weapons overheating quickly set their hands ablaze, causing a fair amount of panic which allowed Isaac to finish them all off with a reave.

"Pointless, absolutely pointless." Isaac sighed while examining the bodies of his would be killers. He had already surmised that his mystery foes were likely Equinox operatives, somehow he'd assumed that he was finally free of their aggression. They'd already murdered his parents and made several attempts on his own life in the past, fortunately Miranda had been there to stop them and 'dissuade' any further actions. "So, you've either taken Hannah in order to get to me or…" if their goal had been to lure him into a trap using Hannah as bait, they wouldn't have likely sent a group of assassins to kill him before he could take it. "No, this is about the Shepard family I suppose. Regardless, you've gone too far. But then again, that phrase has little meaning to the likes of you degenerates." he said spitefully while surveying his fallen enemies. "Athena, analyze the omni-tools of our fallen friends here. Search their messages and forward the details to me. Hurry, we don't have much time." Isaac ordered. Seconds later his VI swooped above the bodies of the dead men and began performing an incredibly complicated scan.

"My scans are complete and all relevant data has been delivered to your omni-tool Isaac." Athena replied courteously.

"Thanks, now it's time to see where this scum has taken Hannah." After quickly reading through the dead men's messages, he finally discovered their rendezvous location. "The civilian space port, of course. They're actually trying to take her off world." Isaac deduced as his eyes flashed. Afterwards, he made his way to his sky car and with a great deal of hesitation, he withdrew an M-5 Phalanx heavy pistol from the glove box. Isaac wasn't a fan of firearms, but Miranda had insisted that he at least become proficient at using handguns and carry one at all times. He had spent his entire life striving to pursue scientific endeavors that didn't have overt military applications and guns were the antithesis of that goal. It was the main reason why he'd accepted an internship at the Sirta Foundation with Hannah, the company's humanitarian efforts and refusal to produce weapons was quite admirable in his opinion. His mother had also been a researcher for the company in the past and had actually met his father while working there. "I guess your lessons won't be going to waste, Miranda." he quietly lamented before taking off towards his destination.

Less than an hour later, Isaac found himself parked outside of the civilian spaceport in London as he prepared to walk into the lion's den. "Athena, do me a favor a send in an anonymous bomb threat to the officials here. That should clear out all of the civilians and hopefully prevent anyone from getting caught up in this madness. It'll likely complicate Equinox's departure plans too. After that I want you to send a copy of everything that we've learned to Miranda. I know she's on Ilium right now, but she'll still be able to mobilize whoever's necessary if I fail to pull this off." he calmly requested.

"Isaac, Equinox's ground troops and biotic forces are infamous for their skill, power and cunning. They are genetically engineered specifically for the purposes of combat. They have also caused considerable losses to every major military in the galaxy." Athena explained.

"I know Athena, but right now none of that means a damn thing to me. They've taken Hannah and I plan to get her back. I'd rather they surrender, but somehow I doubt that'll be the case." Isaac replied earnestly. "So, please hurry. I can't afford to lose anyone else to their brand of insanity." he added resolutely.

"I understand, I'll begin preparations at once." Athena replied. Within minutes, a mass evacuation began to take place as local officials escorted everyone inside of the port to the outskirts as they prepared to seal the area off and initiate an investigation. Isaac immediately seized his opportunity to slip in during the initial chaos and began making his way towards the area where Equinox's operatives were scheduled to meet. It didn't take him long to stumble across their gathering while they vented their frustrations regarding the current situation at the port.

"When I discover the worm who's responsible for yet another delay in our departure, I'm going to personally see to it that they die a slow and agonizing death. But only after I murder everyone they care about while I force them to watch." a shady looking man in a black uniform bitterly commented. "We'll have to move quickly now. We've already changed our attire, so being incognito is no longer an option if the authorities show up. Begin loading our cargo but leave the lovely one for me." he added impatiently.

As Isaac surveyed the scene while crouching behind a stack of crates, he knew that he'd have his work cut for him. The entire area was full of Equinox operatives and dangerous ones at that. Based on their armor and weapons, he was able to identify several phantoms, dragoons, engineers and a fairly large contingent of soldiers. Worse yet, they weren't just preparing one ship for departure, there were three fairly large transport vessels that were currently being loaded and Isaac was certain that they would likely be equipped with some form of stealth capabilities. Under no circumstances could he afford to let them make it to space. After continuing his scan of the opposition, he quickly took notice of Hannah who was being held inside of a mobile containment field. She appeared to be conscious and unharmed but also quite furious.

"Sir, we haven't heard from Strike Team 3" a soldier suddenly said in a clearly nervous manner. Hannah's eyes immediately lit up at the news.

"Then we can assume that they won't be joining us and that young Mr. Graham will. I'll never understand why so many fail to learn from their precursors' mistakes." the man replied snidely. It was clearly a jab at Isaac's parents, but he ignored it as he quickly formulated a strategy with Athena. Moments later he calmly walked into the open to announce his presence to the enemy. "And I'll never understand why so many subscribe to meaningless bloodshed and mindless carnage." he coolly remarked while staring down a plethora of armed adversaries.

"Isaac! What are you doing!? You have to get out of here! This guy is dangerous, he-"

"That'll be enough out of you my dear." The man in black calmly cut in before launching a biotic strike against the containment field, resulting in a small tremor that instantly silenced Hannah as she screamed in pain.

"Normally, I consider myself a man of peace but today that's going to have to change it seems." Isaac coldly announced after witnessing the action.

"Right, peace." the man replied drolly. "Peace is a concept that's open to interpretation Mr. Graham and so are the methods of achieving it. If the entire galaxy simply surrendered to Equinox right now, would we not have peace?"

"No, we wouldn't. The yahg are brutal and relentless, I doubt they'd refrain from bullying anyone they consider to be beneath them. As for Equinox itself, you've all proven on numerous occasions that you revel in the chaos that you bring. I imagine that harmony might actually pain you people." Isaac replied.

"Young and foolish, did you learn nothing from your parents' demise?" the man coldly inquired. "They were offered everything, seats within the highest echelon of our organization, your father was actually offered a position among the elders, do you have any idea how significant that is? But instead they refused and paid the price. And what a waste it was. Your father, one of the most brilliant authorities on dark energy in the galaxy and a powerful biotic who was arguably peerless, lost to us forever due to his own foolish ideals. Your mother, one of the greatest scientific minds of this era and a pioneering geneticist, gone. Gone because, like your father, she failed to see the bigger picture." the man elaborated almost regretfully.

"The bigger picture involving my father training your genocidal biotic soldiers and my mother helping you breed more, I take it?" Isaac bitterly inquired.

"Would that have been so bad? You could have been part of it, part of us." the man irritably replied. "Instead they chose death, for themselves and you." he added coldly.

"Elijah and Vanessa Graham weren't perfect people, but they were good people. People I'm proud to say were my parents. People who refused to join an organization as bloody and vindictive as yours and instead gave their lives to spare their home from your psychotic pursuits. Yandoa has seen more than enough suffering thanks to your predecessor intentionally exposing the colony to Element Zero and then getting doused again during the Reaper War and once more by the reborn Equinox, all for the sake of creating biotics. That third little 'accident' ended up giving me my abilities, but killed hundreds more and for what? My dad once told me that biotic power was a fluke, a fortunate one, but a fluke nonetheless and that the cost for acquiring it was too damn high. He'd always remind me how he and I were the lucky ones. A transport crash in Singapore kills hundreds and exposes dozens of unborn infants to Element Zero, killing even more but granting a select few with biotic potential, including an unborn child that was being carried by a young woman who was vacationing from Botswana with her husband. Their son grows up to become a gifted and well respected scientist who also happens to be a powerful biotic. He meets the woman of his dreams while collaborating with a humanitarian corporation and they eventually get married and settle down on her home colony, only to suffer from the same scare that panicked his parents in the past. But luckily, their son lives and the man finds himself having to teach the boy how to control his power and about the responsibility that comes with having it. And then one day his son finds himself alone after his parents are killed while preventing yet another attempt to create a 'perfected human' by the misguided remnants of a deplorable order of maniacs." Isaac calmly explained. "No, we could never have been part of what you are or what you represent and I'll gladly choose to stand against you if given the chance, just like my parents." he added defiantly.

Silence followed Isaac's speech and Hannah found herself crying as she observed the determined young man who was preparing to face a very desperate struggle for the sake of rescuing her and upholding his parents' ideals.

"Misguided you say? The Zodiac Commanders prove otherwise and so do I." the man in black finally replied. "The truly exceptional among us are known as overlords and stand just below the Zodiac Commanders. We're far more proactive than our overseer counterparts in the ZEN and sadly you're about to face one. My codename is Void Mr. Graham, be sure to remember it as you take your final breaths." he added while his biotics began to flare.

"I just want you all to know that despite the fact that I'm about to kill you, I don't actually hate any of you." Isaac calmly replied before summoning his omni-tool and tapping it a few times as Athena zoomed into view from the direction of Equinox's transport vessels. Within seconds, several explosions rocked the area as the thrusters on each ship went up in flames.

While the enemy was momentarily distracted, Isaac quickly drew his Phalanx and began the fight of his life. He immediately gunned down several Equinox soldiers before being surrounded by a trio of phantoms whom he promptly hit with a reave followed by a warp, triggering a biotic explosion that instantly killed them. Afterwards, he continued his assault across the battlefield where a group of enemy engineers were attempting to set up turrets. Isaac immediately drained their shields before opening fire, instantly dropping them. Despite his run and gun tactics and the fact that he was taking advantage of every cover position that he could find, he still eventually found himself surrounded by an overwhelming enemy force. After being cornered by a several dragoons, phantoms and soldiers, Isaac decided to go all out. Within moments he created a biotic sphere around his body and quickly expanded it to epic proportions, slamming it into every adversary who'd been foolish enough to surround him. As his enemies faltered after suffering from warp effects due their exposure to Isaac's biotic sphere, he promptly gunned them all down. He then sent a dark channel at an enemy soldier who was leading an advance towards him and followed up with a warp, creating another explosion. While his enemies were still reeling, he sent a reave at another soldier who'd been afflicted by his dark channel plague, triggering yet another explosion. In a matter of minutes, he'd completely cleared the area of hostiles and finally shifted his attention to the man who called himself Void.

"Bravo, Mr. Graham. I'm deeply impressed!" Void replied maliciously before sending an incredibly powerful shockwave at Isaac who found himself unable to react in time. His kinetic barrier was instantly destroyed and he found himself being hurled through a wall of shipping crates. After staggering back onto his feet, he quickly used his omni-tool to initiate a shield boost to recover his kinetic barriers. Eager to press his advantage, Void unleashed a singularity and Isaac countered with another biotic sphere. He once again expanded the sphere and as it made contact with his adversary's orb of dark energy, he poured all of his concentration into fortifying his attack. The resulting surge in his biotic sphere's expansion obliterated Void's singularity and toppled the Equinox leader as he stumbled to the ground, ravaged by a rather potent warp effect created by Isaac's attack. "You…you haven't won yet!" he shouted bitterly in between breaths. Moments later, a flood of link invaders began to pour in from the crippled transport vessels and immediately converged, taking the forms of a massive centaur and two minotaurs. "It seems you'll get to join your parents after all!" he shouted maniacally.

Isaac simply ignored him and proceeded to sabotage the minotaurs, his now hacked opponents proceeded to direct their considerable arsenals against each other, resulting in their immediate destruction. Afterwards, Isaac found himself facing the enormous and heavily armed centaur who was already taking aim at him. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. Today, for the first time in my life, I used my biotics to kill and now I'm about do the same with something else you taught me." Isaac quietly lamented before summoning his omni-tool. Afterwards, the device started to glow before gradually expanding until it successfully covered Isaac's entire arm and changed shape. It now resembled an armored limb and Isaac immediately directed his newly reinforced hand at his enormous foe. Seconds later, he fired three massive siege pulses that quickly tore through the centaur's shields and obliterated its body, sending the massive synthetic's remains crashing to the ground. After taking a moment to confirm his enemy's destruction, he reverted his omni-tool to its original form before banishing it altogether. He then made his way over to the utterly defeated Void who appeared to be astounded by what he'd just witnessed.

"W-What-"

"My dad and I spent a lot of time studying together. Our lessons weren't just about biotics, they encompassed a multitude of natural phenomena, scientific theories and technological innovations made by various sentient species across the galaxy, including the geth. We learned quite a bit, especially from the juggernauts. It wasn't hard for me to combine what I'd learned from them with the phase alteration concepts of a yahg's omni-gauntlet." Isaac calmly explained.

"You, with all of your power, all of your knowledge, you could have had anything, if you'd only joined us." It was the last statement that Void would get to make as his body finally succumbed to the ravages of the warp field that he'd been afflicted with.

"I have everything I want already and Equinox could never offer me more. Even if they could, I'd still refuse. I prefer tranquility whenever possible, maybe your bosses should try it some time." Isaac quietly replied to his dead nemesis before making his way over to Hannah's containment field. After freeing her, she immediately collapsed into his arms and began crying.

"Isaac, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You had to kill, you had to kill because of me." she sobbed.

Isaac simply sighed while embracing her. "It was always inevitable, Hannah. They spent years hounding me, at least when my hand was finally forced, it was for your sake. I'm okay with that, honestly." After reassuring her, he gently lifted the woman that he loved into his arms and calmly began making his way back to their home where several frantic messages from Miranda were awaiting them.

* * *

><p>"I hope the two of you can forgive me." Miranda pleaded softly while holding her surrogate children as the three adults sat comfortably on a large, cushy couch in the living room of her penthouse.<p>

"It wasn't your fault Miranda, it was mine. I was the one who fell for such a stupid trap." Hannah replied while admonishing herself.

Two weeks had passed since their encounter with Equinox and the immediate aftermath of the event had been quite frenzied. The Alliance was deeply troubled by the fact that the enemy had managed to slip operatives onto humanity's homeworld and investigations were still being conducted by members of Alliance Intelligence. Hannah's parents and two of her siblings had also swooped in to make sure that she was unharmed, the event had clearly shaken them, especially her father. For better or worse, Isaac had finally gotten his face to face meeting with Hannah's family, minus Will and David, although Isaac had promised her that he wouldn't mention their relationship. As far as they knew, he was simply a concerned friend and roommate who'd faced colossal dangers for the sake of rescuing a treasured member of his household. Only Miranda and Allie knew the truth and that would simply have to do for the time being.

"I didn't want this kind of life for either of you. Damn them." Miranda sighed.

"I think you've provided us with a beautifully pleasant atmosphere, Miranda." Isaac replied cheerfully.

"How can you say that after all of this? You were forced to go against your better nature and shed blood in order to save Hannah, how can I ever forgive myself for that?" Miranda asked seriously.

"Because I'm telling you to." Isaac replied serenely. "It's true I'd prefer not having to kill anyone, but unfortunately our present circumstances won't be affording me with that particular luxury. I'm a marked man, that fact was unfortunately decided the moment my parents defied Equinox. The woman I love is also a target because of who her family happens to be. There will be other fights Miranda, all I can do is face them as they come and do what I can to preserve my inner peace and savor the moments of calm." he explained.

"Isaac, you aren't planning to leave are you?" Hannah asked anxiously.

"No, why?" he replied curiously.

"After the fight, I remember Admiral Hackett talking to you in the lounge. I just figured-"

"That he offered me a position in the Alliance? Good guess, I turned him down though." Isaac replied pleasantly. "I'll fight if I have to, but I'm no soldier. Besides, joining the Alliance means leaving you two and that's not happening. Who in their right mind leaves behind a life with two beautiful women in a penthouse to join a bunch of grunts in fighting an army of giants in the ass end of nowhere?" he joked.

Hannah found herself grinning despite herself before making her way over to snuggle up next him. "I'll admit, I'm relieved to hear that myself. I'm certain your parents would be angry enough with me if they knew you'd been fighting. You being a soldier would likely devastate them." Miranda replied while stroking his cheek.

"The truth is I have other reasons for wanting to remain here too." Isaac said seriously. "Equinox can't be allowed to slip in at their leisure. Athena and I have already begun taking measures to ensure this doesn't happen again and to monitor the situation. Although, I'm not really sure who I can relay my findings to if I ever run across something serious and you don't happen to be around." he pondered.

"I'll put you contact with Ethan. He and Allie have already cleaned up the Alliance, Will's dealt with C-Sec and is keeping an eye on the Citadel, I suppose you and Hannah can keep watch on Earth. But I expect you both to leave the dangerous tasks to me and under no circumstances is this little part time excursion to interfere with school or your internships." Miranda replied sternly.

"Understood, now if you'll excuse us. Athena would you kindly do the honors?" Isaac politely requested prompting his VI to begin playing a rather beautiful piano composition. "Would you care to dance?" he asked while extending a hand to Hannah after getting to his feet.

"What?" Hannah asked in confusion.

"Enjoy the moments of calm, remember?" he said while smiling.

Hannah returned the smile and eagerly joined him. As Miranda observed the teenagers fondly, she quietly vowed to do everything in her power to preserve the peace that they had in their home. Her kids were capable, they'd proven that, but they were also far too young to have to face any more than what they'd already confronted. And more than anything, she wanted to protect the smiles that she was currently witnessing. Some things in the galaxy were simply priceless.


End file.
